Paper Mario The Curse of the Dark Star
by Overfault
Summary: This is my first fanfiction I have ever written. This story takes place not only in Paper Mario dimension but also from every other Mario Adventure games. This story is actually a Paper Mario mixed with Fire Emblem elements, so the fighting style will be similar to Fire Emblem with multiple characters. Both game is owned by Nintendo and Intelligence System but mostly by Nintendo.
1. Chapter 0A Comets

**Paper Mario**

**The Curse of the Dark Star**

* * *

**This is my first fanfiction since I made my account here. Now at first I wanted to start writing a story of my own here but since this is a site for writing fanfictions I thought I should start writing on the series that already existed. Anyway I chose to write about series of event staring in Paper Mario Universe (since I played the first two games multiple times and I like the Mario series I thought it was a great place to start). Now recently I've also played some Fire Emblem games which was also made by the same company that made Paper Mario series and was surprised that no one has ever made a fanfiction that combined the two franchises (not crossover), so yes this will be a Fire Emblem styled Paper Mario fanfiction with will include Mario style classes and some battle sharing both mechanics from Paper Mario RPG and Tactical battles from Fire Emblem. Not only will I add elements from Paper Mario and Fire Emblem but I'll also add characters settings and villains from the entire Mario franchise (apparently fans loves big collaboration). I can't really promise that you'll be satisfied by how it'll turn out once I merge the two series but I'll try my best not two disappoint you. Few things before the story, one is that my English isn't really my first language so don't expect the English on this fanfiction to be great, second is that I am still working on summarizing the story on the planner on my phone so the updates can be slow, third is that this fanfiction will be like playing a game so like all Paper Mario games (or any Mario games for that matter) Mario will not be speaking the entire time and he'll only communicate through gestures. And lastly if you think it's okay for me to post a story of my own I would consider posting it.**

**Paper Mario and Fire Emblem belong to Nintendo and Intelligence System and everything else from Mario series belongs to Nintendo and Geno belongs to Square Enix. I would say that the characters that you won't recognize in this fanfiction belong to me, but their race is designed by Nintendo so they'll be full credited for it. Hope I made that very clear. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

People desired the world with nothing but peace and peace alone with no evil at all. But the world cannot exist without the darkness since it'll cause an imbalance. Therefore, many great magicians found the way for the darkness to formulate somewhere else far from anyone's reach. It resulted with the great chunk of Malice in the clustered form. But the evil within was growing too much that it broke free from its prison and the dark chunk became what we see as a comet. This comet still travels at light speed. Where will it land? When will it stop? What's the harm? This was one conspiracy that was better off not knowing. But fate suggests otherwise for the very souls living on Earth.

* * *

**Chapter 0A**

It was a beautiful day at the peaceful kingdom of the Mushroom kingdom where number of days without troubles caused by the mean koopas reached over 60. Was Bowser preparing for a big invasion or was he on vacation? The citizens of Mushroom kingdom was too excited to even think about the invasion from Bowser's kingdom, because today was the day every citizens were anticipating. It was the day which the whole Mushroom Kingdom watches the night sky to watch the comets falling. Every citizen was setting up decorations, cameras, stages and foods all across the kingdom. The most gorgeous sight in the Mushroom kingdom was the Princess Peach's castle; the castle court was set like the ball room surrounded by round tables and long tables placed symmetrically on both sides. It was even busier inside where the staff was decorating and cleaning the mess hall. The citizens were doing great but what about our favorite plumbers?

The Mario bro's residence was fine as ever and it was the only house that hasn't been decorated for the night event. Just then a paratroopa named Parakarry was flying towards the Mario bros Mailbox and deposited a letter inside.

**Parakarry:** Mail call!

After delivering the letter he flies away. Then the green plumber wearing green shirts and cap with indigo overalls and mustache named Luigi comes outside to get the letter. He got the letter and calls Mario.

**Luigi:** Hey bro! We got a mail! It's from Princess Peach!

The red shirt and cap with blue overall plumber with mustache named Mario comes out of the house and approaches his brother. As he approaches him, Luigi reads the letter.

**Luigi:** I'll read it for you as usual.

_Dear Mario and Luigi_

_The whole kingdom is getting ready for the comet festival and I was hoping that you both can come over to watch the comets with me! I had a perfect spot prepared just for us so please come! I'll have cakes and tea ready for when you arrive._

_Sincerely, Peach_

**Luigi:** Wow, even a letter with only few words can be considered an honorable invitation! C'mon bro, let us get ready before we get to the castle!

Mario agrees by nodding, and the two plumbers head back into their house. As times passed dawn approached and they came out of their house dressed in a cleaner outfit.

* * *

The two plumbers made it to the Toad town surrounded by many citizens enjoying themselves, and they made their ways towards the castle. The castle was full of decorations and the staffs were all serving food there. Mario and Luigi made it towards the garden gate.

**Luigi: **Look bro! Everyone from every other kingdom came to gaze upon the comets!

**?: **That's because our kingdom has the better view of the comets.

The brothers saw someone approaching them. He was a toad soldier dressed like the soldiers Mario saw back in the first Paper Mario game. He had red spots on his mushroom head, had blonde bangs, wore a white robe and wielded a pike.

**The toad soldier:** Hello Mario bros, Princess Peach was expecting you! My name is Markay and I recently joined the Mushroom kingdom court guard and was appointed as Princess Peach's personal bodyguard. Her highness asked me to escort you both to her. Please follow me!

**Luigi:** Geez. Thanks that would keep us from getting lost. Funny how we came here lot of times and I always get lost. It's like the castle interior's always changing!

**Markay: **Ha ha! Anyway it's this way.

The two plumbers followed the soldier as he escorted them inside. As they went in they are approached by two more toads. One was wearing red Chinese styled dress with meat bun shaped pigtails. Her spot colors were pink like her hair. The other one was slim; wearing robes designed for scholars and had glasses and he was holding a book. His head spot was blue and he had green bangs.

**Markay: **Allow me to introduce these two. These are my brother and sister who are also working in the castle. This is Ikki T. my little sister.

**Ikki: **Hello~! I'm Ikki! I work here as a maid! I hope to be your personal maid today! *wink*

**Markay: **And this is my rather intelligent brother Chaz T. He's a librarian.

**Chaz: **Salutations. I've heard many stories of you two. I hope to make personal biographies of you both to honor your past achievements for the younger generations.

**Markay:** C'mon Chaz don't cause trouble for our guests.

**Luigi: **Our own biography? Golly! I never even thought about that!

**Markay: **Anyway the princess is waiting up ahead. Follow me please.

The two toads head down to the party on the bottom floor, while the bros along with their escort heads up towards the north wing. They made it to the highest floor and as they went in the observatory, they are greeted by none other than Princess Peach herself. She was elegantly dressed wearing pink and a gold crown with jewels on it. Her golden hair shined as she approached the brothers.

**Peach:** Hello Mario, hello Luigi. I am so glad you both could come. After all, an occasion such as this doesn't come too often.

**Luigi: **C'mon Peach, you know that we could have come even if you didn't invite us. But we were still grateful that you invited us.

Mario nodded in agreement

**Peach: **Oh that's so sweet! Thank you for guiding them here Markay. You may leave us now.

**Markay: **Are you sure princess? You might need a guard.

**Peach: **Don't worry, I'll be fine! I'll have Mario and Luigi with me and they've been protecting me since forever!

**Markay: **I see. Okay then! I shall meet with Toadsworth to inform Mario and Luigi's arrival. I shall leave her in your care Mario. Please excuse me.

Markay than leaves the room leaving the brothers alone with the princess.

**Peach: **Now then, I had this room designed specifically for this day. And ever since it was built, I wanted to show you the best part about this mechanism.

**Luigi: **What is it?

**Peach: **Step on this switch and see!

Peach was pointing at the star shaped button in the middle of the room. Mario went and pressed with by jumping on it. As he pressed it the whole room began to shake. The floor beneath them closer to the rose up as the ceiling opened up like a silo. They were now outside, and were even closer to the night sky. The sky was full of stars; it was a wonderful night sky.

**Luigi: **Holy Cow! That is wonderful! I am so glad we came, right bro?

Mario nods in agreement

**Peach: **Just look at the beautiful sky. To think we sleep under such sight, it almost makes me feel ashamed of myself sleeping away from this sky. But not tonight, tonight we'll be watching it as if it was a movie, a very long movie.

**Luigi: **Hey! I thought I saw a shooting star!

**Peach:** Oh my! It's about to start!

* * *

The castle lights were turned off as the sky began to shimmer brightly with the sparkling stars. There were many constellations visible to the eyes of many. Then it happened, the stars on each constellation began to rearrange, creating something amazing. The stars were all spinning like crazy; as they spanned the night sky began to emit an aurora like light within the vortex. The vortex served like a gate, and within those gates wondrous lights came out. They soared down like bullets. The comets in many different colors were passing by the kingdom emitting colorful lights. As some of the comets passed they began to scatter into little star clusters. Every citizen were mesmerized by the amazing display within the night sky, it was so astounding that there wasn't any reason to feel bad about anything. As each comets exploded, everyone cheered "Hurray!" and as the star clusters were falling towards the ground the citizens tried to grab them. The clusters however disappeared as soon as they made contact with their palms. Peach also raised her arms to try and grab the comets, but with no success. But Mario with his amazing jumping ability reached out and successfully grabbed a comet shard before it exploded. As he landed on his foot he gave it to Peach who was very grateful.

**Peach: **Thank you Mario!

Mario looked at the comet fragment he gave her. It was bigger than Peach's torso but it looked really light and it was sparkling with multiple colors. He has never seen anything like it. As he gazed upon the fragment it reminded his adventure traveling across galaxies. He missed traveling while soaring on star launcher and navigating the galaxies on his own galaxy ship. He even wondered how Rosalina was doing. Peach approached towards Mario quietly.

**Peach: **You feel sad Mario.

He looked at her as she spoke. He shook his head to tell her he wasn't sad. But Peach knew him too well.

**Peach: **There's nothing to worry about, this is the night when all of our tragic memories are to be forgotten. I've had such memories too, but they don't matter anymore. As long as I still have you and the whole kingdom, I'll always be happy.

Mario nodded as well. The two were so happy together that they forgot that Luigi was also with them. They suddenly realized his presence when he called out.

**Luigi: **Guys look! Something's happening. Oh boy, what else will we see?

Luigi was anticipating something exciting when the sky suddenly turned red. Even though the saturated colors seemed beautiful it felt uneasy. The comets that were falling slowly began to fall faster. The spectators were beginning to feel frightened by the change of atmosphere, the sky was getting redder and a lot more comets were falling and they were suddenly accelerating, even their colors were turning red. Then it happened, the comets that were falling closely were starting to cause damage to the town. The roofs on the buildings began to collapse, and everyone began to panic. The comets somehow became a meteor and their numbers were increasing. It was supposed to be the beautiful night of the year, but now became the image of apocalyptic disaster. They were also falling towards the observatory, and as they fell Mario used his hammer to knock them off while Luigi was ducking for cover as did Peach. The toad soldiers began to evacuate the citizens away to a safer location, but nowhere were safe. After much panic, the comet frenzy stopped. After it stopped things began to go quiet and the citizens were slowly calmed downed. After the long silence, Luigi lifted his head.

**Luigi:** Is…is it over?

Just as they thought the madness ended the sky became darker and darker, with no stars in sight.

**Peach:** No…something else is about to happen.

As she finished talking, the area began to shake and hell broke loose. Something else was about to fall from the vortex, something a lot bigger. It was another comet, but unlike the ones they've seen so far it was black colored surrounded by the purple colored aura, and it was falling very slowly. The citizens looked at the massive chunks of darkness and were frightened by it. As it passed by the kingdom small fragments from the comet fell on the whole kingdom. The fallen fragments were black colored shrouded in purple aura just like the comet. Some of the toads nearby approached the rock slowly to see what they were. The comet was still falling but it was getting closer to the ground. As Mario, Luigi, and Peach saw it passed by it looked like it was going to land somewhere nearby. When the comet finally crashed somewhere, the whole kingdom shook. When it did the black chunks that fell from the comet began to shake. And suddenly, the rocks began to spawn the black mists which formed a physical manifestation. And then a black monster was made. As it screeched the nearby citizens screamed and began to run away from the monsters.

As Mario saw witnessed the monsters out the courtyard, he jumped off the tall observatory landing on one castle roof to another. Luigi was still shivering as he saw his brother taking off.

**Luigi: **Okay bro! You handle the slimy and creepy black thing while I protect the princess!

**Peach:** C'mon, let us go back in.

Peach pressed the center button and the floors began to go back down. As they made it below Markay was there waiting.

**Markay:** Princess Peach! Are you alright?! I came to…

**Peach: **I'm alright Markay, but I do feel uneasy about the havoc going on outside. I want you to help Mario handle the situation.

**Markay:** But princess! My duty is to protect you at any cost!

**Peach:** I am aware of your job description, but there's no need for you to protect me all the time. I'll be fine. Besides, the citizens outdoors may need my help more than ever. So please, for my sake, go protect them in my stead.

Markay felt uneasy about leaving the princess unprotected. Even though Luigi would be with her, he still felt insecure about leaving her. But the princess begged for him to protect the ones that needed to be saved. There was just no way he could refuse.

**Markay: **Okay princess. I shall make haste and assist the others. But please try not to walk into danger in my absence.

**Peach:** I won't. Now go.

Markay heads out of the castle. Peach saw him left while Luigi looked outside, wondering if he should go out and help or not.

* * *

The soldiers outside were driving off the monsters but with no success. The dark creatures were charging towards them with monstrous speed. But just before their fangs could meet their mushroom hides, Mario jumped in between and hammered the foe with ease. Mario defeated one but two more were coming in the similar manner. Luckily for Mario they were taken down by the Toad magician coming from the rear with their magic blast.

**Toad soldier:** Thanks for the hand Mario! We will handle the monsters on the castle area while you help out the others outside!

Mario nodded in agreement and made his way towards Toad Town.

* * *

As Mario made it to the town, monsters were everywhere and the townsfolk were hiding indoors. The Toad town became the large battle ground covered with tiles (In readers' perspective). There were four monsters on four different tile spaces beneath the map while Mario was on the tile somewhere on the top. Mario's objective was to make sure the villagers lock their doors and defeat the monsters before they can bring harm to houses that haven't been locked yet. Mario moved 5 square down. As his turn ended the monsters moved 2 spaces, approaching closer to the houses. Mario managed to reach one of the houses and alerted the citizen living in it.

**Toad Citizen 1:** What?! The monsters are still outside? Okay I'll lock my door. For warning me I'll give you something to help you fight them.

Mario received a mushroom from the house which just locked itself. The monsters were still approaching closer to each house. Mario managed to reach another house before it could be destroyed by them.

**Toad Citizen 2: **Huh? Oh sorry! I was busy worrying about my kids that I forgot to lock the door! Please take this as my "thank you!"

Mario received honey syrup and the house became locked tight. The monster was now reaching for Mario. It swiped its claw towards Mario. Mario guarded and took one out of ten damages. Mario moved to the third and final house that was unlocked.

**Toad Citizen 3: **Yes? Ah yes, I left the door open to let the monsters in. They seemed to be in a bad mood so I thought I could calm them down by serving them teas. I beg your pardon? They don't like teas you say? Hmmm, and I prepared a leaf for tea and everything. I supposed I'll just give some to you then. Have a chef cook it to make a tea out of it.

Mario received a koopa leaf and the door closed. Then another black monster attacked Mario. It swiped its claw at Mario again. But this time instead of guarding, Mario super-guarded, and the monster took damage instead. Now that the houses were secured, all that's left was to defeat the monsters. Mario aimed at the black monster and jumped on it taking 2 out of 3 HP. It became defeated. Mario earned 25 star points. As the monsters attacked, all Mario could do was either guard or super-guard. He defeated one more with his hammer, and earned another 25 star points. As two were defeated another two were spawned at the bottom. Luckily Mario's back up arrived at the same time.

**Markay:** Need a hand Mario?

Markay arrived, and he was ready to help Mario out. As Mario took down another monster, he earned another 25 star points. Markay moved towards Mario and spoke to him.

**Markay: **Mario, Princess Peach asked me to help you out. I shall help you smite these creatures, you just tell me what to do and I'll follow.

Mario nodded and Markay became a party member. Mario moved towards another monster and used jump attack on it. That was another monster down and another 25 star points rewarded. Mario leveled up to level 2.

**HP:**10+2**FP:** 5+1 **Power:**5+1**Block:** 1+1 **Technique:** 4+1 **Magic:** 1+1 **Immunity:** 1+1 **Luck:** 4+1

Markay moved to the remaining enemy and attacked. He positioned his pike towards the monster and charged towards it. He skewered it and damaged 2 out of 3 HP on it. The monster attacked Markay the same way the others attacked Mario. Markay super-guarded, depleting its last remaining HP. Markay received 25 star points.

They defeated all the monsters, but it wasn't over. 2 more black monsters and 1 big one spawned out of nowhere.

**Markay:** For heaven's sake, couldn't they be any more stubborn? They just keep coming!

Just then Luigi arrived nearby.

**Luigi: **Don't worry guys! I've come to help!

**Markay:** Luigi?! What are you doing here?! I came to aid Mario knowing that the princess was safe with you! If your here, then the princess would be...

**Luigi:** Don't worry, the soldiers back at the castle managed to defeat the monsters, and the princess's safety was guaranteed. She told me to go and help you guys, so I mustered my courage to come here.

**Markay: **Very well. I trust your words. Now that we took out some of these creatures all that's left are now these three.

**Luigi:** Whoa. The third one is ginormous! Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea.

**Markay:** Well you can't turn back on us now so now that you're here, prove to me how valuable your courage is.

**Luigi:** Ugh, okay I'll try.

The two black monsters approached the three and began to assault them as usual. Markay defeated one with a lucky critical and received 25 star points. Luigi hammered the other one and the monster received 2 HP damage. It retaliated, but Luigi super-guarded and it was defeated. Luigi earned 25 star points. Mario advanced towards the bigger black monster and used jump attack on it. He only managed to damage 2 out of 10 HP. The big black monster swiped its claws on Mario. Even though he managed to super-guard it, it didn't hurt the monster. Markay attacked the monster with his charging pike attack and it took 2 HP damage. Luigi jumped on it; he landed successfully once but missed the second time so he only took out 1 HP.

**Markay:** Luigi, your technique stat isn't high enough! So use an attack command with a higher hit rate like your hammer attack!

**Luigi: **Okay I'll try.

It was Mario's turn to attack; he used his hammer this time and took out 2 more HP from the monster. The monster used his fang this time and aimed at Markay. Markay couldn't super-guard in time and he lost 4 HP from the attack. Luigi attacked it with his hammer and took 2 HP from it. The monster now had 1 HP left. Markay took the finishing blow with his charging pike attack. The Big black monster was defeated at last. Markay received 80 star points and leveled up to level 2.

**HP:** 10+2 **FP:** 3+1 **Power:** 5+2 **Block:** 2+1 **Technique:** 6+1 **Magic:** 0+0 **Immunity:** 0+1 **Luck:** 3+1

**Luigi:** Whoa, I can't believe that we won!

**Markay:** Yes, but thanks the damages those monster caused, we got some cleaning to do. For the moment we must return to the castle.

Mario nodded in agreement and so the three made their way back to the castle. The battle was over, but it was only the beginning. What were these monsters and what about the fallen black comet? All would be revealed in the future.

* * *

**So how was it? Was the story worth reading? As you figured it out, the battle layout was similar to the battle mechanics from Fire Emblem but during individual battle, it had an RPG styled battle element from Paper Mario, but as I wrote the battle details I thought it looked too complicated so next time I'll try to make them less complex. I'll be adding more characters that will join Mario later on and yes I'll be adding support conversations for each ones available. As for Markay he will not be joining Mario momentarily, in fact he'll have a role of his own after few chapters. If you are wondering why this chapter was called Chapter 0A is because there's going to be a separate stories taking place elsewhere and they'll be categorized with letters. You'll find out more about the story splits in the future. Hope you'll all be anticipating for more, it'll be the key to my motivation.**


	2. Chapter 1A The Three Kids

**Chapter 1A**

The citizens of the Mushroom kingdom were still panicking because of what happened last night. They were expecting to watch shooting stars but instead they've got crisis caused by sudden meteor showers. Back at the Mushroom Kingdom castle court a meeting was taking place; all the council members were sitting beside the long table across the courtroom. Princess Peach was at the alter standing behind the podium and facing the court members.

**Council Member 1:** Now I know that we are all startled because of the comet incident last night, and because of it the citizens are in a big panic. Some of them decided to move because they lost their house within the chaos. I say we shelter the ones with lost homes first.

**Council Member 2:** What about the injured? The hospital in out kingdom was also destroyed. And because of those monsters last night the casualties are significantly high! We first have to help out the ones with skin wounds not the ones with home loss, that's our highest priority!

**Council Member 3:** Everyone's a victim despite who was hurt. But let us not forget that the reason we had monster infestation in the first place was because of that black comet which landed somewhere nearby. I say we send someone to investigate it just in case the same incident like last night might happen again.

**Council Member 1:** We are short-handed as we are now. Most of our soldiers are still having their injuries mended from their fight with the monsters and there are more citizens who are wounded than who are unharmed. It's a miracle that no one was killed! So who can we send to investigate something that caused the disaster so big that we wouldn't even have this conversation if it hadn't shown up?!

**Council Member 4: **How about the toad brigade? Surely their numbers are big enough to handle something so extra-terrestrial. Beside that seemed qualified to deal with things that are from outer space.

**Council Member 2: **Unfortunately they are having a vacation from another galaxy. There is no way to contact them either. Our communication does not have services strong enough to reach another planet as of now.

**Council Member 3:** You know what I think? That this meteor shower incident is actually caused by Bowser! He's sending us a message to declare a War.

**Council Member 5:** Highly unlikely! He's been invading us personally for more than decades now. What reason would there be to send us a message before invading now?

**Council Member 1: **Darn it! I guess we don't have a choice but to send…

Just then, Mario entered the courtroom with his jumping entrance.

**Council Member 1: **Well what do you know? Just as I was going to mention the very man, he enters!

Mario leaves a question mark over his head when they mentioned him.

**Council Member 3: **Ah yes! He has dealt with all kinds of sorts without problems. He dealt with Bowser numerous times so he seems far more qualified.

**Council Member 4: **Yes! This one man has equal qualification against 5 Toads I'm sure he can handle things!

**Council Member 2:** Yes! While we tend the wounded he can deal with the investigation on the black comet.

Mario wasn't sure whether he should be grateful that they were praising him or bothered by them pestering him to do always have to deal with the work that seemed to have more dangers unimaginable. Just then Princess Peach began to spoke.

**Peach: **Now just a minute! We can't just send him out like that! I know you are all doing thing for the sake of our kingdom, but have you all considered the very safety of the very person who risked his like all the time to protect us? Shame on you all!

The Councilman thought about the princess's words, and later they came up with a conclusion.

**Council Member 1: **Yes well, it does seem like sending a cannon fodder to investigate something we know less about, and it is indeed a bit cruel to send one man to do it. So yes we'll have someone go with him!

**Council Member 2: **But we can't just send anyone can we? We need to send someone who seems to have a bit of knowledge about things that are otherworldly.

**Council Member 1: **I do have someone in my mind; she was supposed to have arrived when this meeting took place. Where could she possibly be?

**?: **SORRY TO KEEP YOU ALL WAITING!

Suddenly a round yellow sphere with a star on her head wearing brown shoes arrived without notice. As she arrived she began to float on the meeting table.

**Peach: **Good morning Starlow! Sorry to have called you to this meeting all of the sudden. I hope you weren't busy before you arrived.

**Starlow:** Don't worry; I would never be busy with anything else if I'll be helping you! Hello Yellow EVERYONE! Did I miss anything?

**Toadsworth: **Other than the first 40 minutes of our conversation when the meeting took place, you haven't missed much.

**Starlow:** Geez, thanks for the sarcasm. So what are we discussing now?

**Council Member 3: **We were just discussing about whom to send Mario with for investigating something that happens to be the product of disaster that caused the big mess last night.

**Starlow:** So that explains the town that looked like it got hit by a tornado, huh. So what is this thing that caused it?

**Council Member 4: **Many witnesses described it as a black comet so yes we'll be calling it that. We called you here thinking that you might know exactly what it is. Can you tell us?

**Starlow: **A black comet huh? I might have to make close inspection to know for sure, so where is it now?

**Peach: **It landed somewhere west of the kingdom but we have sources that determined its exact location. We decided to have someone go and investigate it with you. Can you go with Mario?

**Starlow:** Sure! It would be like old times, right? Of course, it won't be like old times without Luigi.

**Council Member 2: **We needed all the repairman we could find to fix our Castle and houses, so Luigi volunteered for the work, therefore he will not take part of this investigation.

**Starlow: **He volunteered? Who would have guessed? Okay Mario, it looks like it's just you and me now.

**Peach:** Thank you. And Mario, good luck!

Mario nodded, and both he and Starlow left the courtroom.

* * *

They were near the castle gate when someone called them out.

**Markay:** Mario!

They turned around and saw Markay and his two siblings coming towards them.

**Markay:** The princess asked me to give you these, for preparation.

Mario received 100 coins.

**Markay:** I would have been honored to come with you to this investigation, but to be honest I am still in training. Besides, someone have to guard the princess while you are gone.

**Ikki:** It must be great to go on dangerous mission. I wish my life had some thrills too, but I am stuck working in the castle. I like my job and all, but if only it had some excitement, I wouldn't complain. Anyway I want to give you the best of luck~!

**Chaz:** We may not be going but we'll find ways to help you out in any way. I can start by researching this comet and go look into its history and origin to help find a solution to our dilemma. All I can do for now however is hope that you safe journey.

**Markay:** Time will come when I'm finished with my training. When that time comes, I'll help you with anyway I can, until then, farewell.

The three goes back into the castle.

**Starlow:** Wow, this kingdom is very grateful to you Mario. Despite them being short-handed there people who are willing to help you all the time. Surely there's a goddess from outer space watching over you. C'mon, let's see if we can put those coins to good use.

* * *

Mario and Starlow made it to Toad town where they visited an item shop to buy anything. They also visited post office a hospital (Which was closed) and a badge shop where Mario purchased a Defense Pierce Hammer badge and a Feedback badge. After the preparation Mario and Starlow made their ways to the west path. As he fought some enemies he made it to a Town called Leaf village. Mario recognized the town as he realized that it was actually Goomba Village, the home of his former comrade Goombario. Mario wondered if Goombario was still around and asked the townsfolk of his family.

**Elderly Villager:** Huh? The family of goombas you ask? Those folks moved away years ago. Ever since then, people started building new residence in this place. I don't know where they moved to but wherever they are, they might be living happily just as they happily lived here.

Mario was disappointed that one of his old companions moved on without a word to Mario. The post office didn't even have a letter send by Goombario or anyone from his family. As they passed the village they made it to another part of the village. Then they heard a ruckus. There were mean goombas harassing some kids.

**Mean Goomba 1:** Heh heh! Not so tough now huh? You should think twice before insulting us.

**Goomba boy:** Hey man, all I did was telling the truth. You shouldn't hurt someone just because you wouldn't admit that you are nothing but big bullies.

**Mean Goomba 2:** Oooh, he's asking for it!

**Mean Goomba 1:** C'mon boys! Let's teach these kids what we grow-ups do to children that mess with us!

**Koopa boy:** You just had to add more oils to the fire did you?

Mario approached the Goomba gangs with the fighting stance.

**Mean Goomba 2:** Huh?! Who are you!

**Mean Goomba 3:** Augh! It's Mario the guy who beat our kind by jumping on us!

**Mean Goomba 1: **Let's get him and avenge our brothers!

**Starlow:** Guess we got no choice now huh? Let's save those kids Mario.

Mario nodded and began his move. The three kids were also moving, the goomba named Goombrey moved towards the enemy goomba and used headbonk on him. He managed to hurt the enemy but he wasn't defeated yet. The Koopa named Kooven attacked this time and he used the shell throw move on another enemy. As his grabbed his shell and threw it to the goomba, the goomba took hits. Tarlo the toad moved this time, but instead of attacking he just stood next to Kooven. It was the enemies' turn and they used their own headbonk to attack Goombrey. Goombrey just guarded and took 1HP damage. The second goomba attacked Kooven; Kooven failed to guard properly and ended up in his back, unable to stand up. The third goomba attacked Kooven and Kooven took 4HP damage. Kooven was now low on health. It was now the player's turn and Mario moved towards Goombrey and spoke to him.

**Goombrey:** Whoa, I can't believe who I am talking to! It's the super Mario! Oh god, can I have your autograph? Well, I guess this isn't the best time for that; anyway you are just in time to help us fight these guys. We'll follow behind you.

As Mario finished talking to Goombrey, he took out one of the goomba by jumping on him. As he was defeated, Mario gained 20 star points. Tarlo moved next and used mushroom throw on Kooven. He replenished 10 HP and he gained full health, and Tarlo was rewarded 15 star points for his deed. Kooven was also able to recover from his flipped shell problem. Kooven attacked again with his shell throw and another goomba was defeated. Kooven gained 20 star points. Goombrey moved this time and headbonked the last remaining goomba, and of course he gained 20 star points. All the enemies were defeated, the battle was won.

**Mean Goomba 1:** Ugh…this isn't over you little pests! We'll come back with more of us and we'll tear you all apart!

The goomba gangs retreated.

* * *

As the battle ended, the conversation took place.

**Kooven:** Wow! It really is the super Mario! We were actually saved by a celebrity!

**Goombrey:** Yeah! Who could have thought the day would come when we get saved by our everyday hero?

**Starlow:** I guess that's the end of that, for now. I am a little concerned about what that goomba said when he mentioned that they'll be more of them coming.

**Goombrey: **Yeah, but they aren't going to be problem as long as we can take them like we did just now. Weren't we cool back there?

**Starlow:** COOL!? That was the stupidest and most dangerous thing I've ever seen caused by infants your age! Do you think this is a game? Your lives were at stake! Being courageous and showing off bravery are two different things! You got that?!

**Goombrey: **…well I…sorry.

**Tarlo:** Please don't be mad at him miss. He may have acted on a whim; but it was also because we were frustrated.

**Starlow:** What do you mean?

**Tarlo:** You see we saw those guys last night when we were lost. They mentioned that they took some hostages. One of our friends went after them to help them out and, well you see where I am going with this.

**Starlow:** So you were trying to interrogate them about your friend's whereabouts.

**Kooven:** Pretty much.

**Starlow:** I can understand your intention, but it was still stupid. This is kind of things you have to ask the grown-ups to handle.

**Goombrey: **No one really takes us seriously, because we had history with playing pranks on them.

**Starlow:** Well then, that's your own fault! What do we do Mario? We still haven't done what we came for and we'll be wasting our time helping them. Is it really worth getting sidetracked if it means it'll save someone's life in the cost of ours and their own?

Mario thought about it for a while. After some thinking he nodded yes. That was Mario, whenever someone's in trouble; he was always there to help them.

**Starlow:** We are going to help them no matter what right? I guess they don't call you a hero for nothing.

**Goombrey:** Yes! Thanks a lot! We are truly grateful for your help!

**Kooven:** C'mon guys, let's go save our friend.

**Goombrey and Tarlo:** Right!

So Mario and the three children who asked for his help were heading towards to goomba gang hideout. Will they able to rescue their friend and the other hostages? Stay tuned.

* * *

**So far Mario only recruited 3 units for his party. Eventually he will gain a lot more, and when he does, I'll only be able to have 10 to 12 characters fight with him. When he gains that many people I am going to mention who's going to participate in the battle during that chapter. I know that there hasn't been much action in this chapter; it was because I didn't want to make this chapter longer than it already has. Anyway I'll try to add more action in the future chapters, can't promise anything though.**


	3. Chapter 2A Hostages

**Hello again readers. Now before I bring out the story, I just want to mention this first. This is the first chapter with Mario having party members. So starting this chapter, I will start the story off with a support conversation between two party members that are introduced to the roster. Like the support system from Fire Emblem, the conversation will limit to 3 for each pair, and like they did for Fire Emblem Awakening there will be an S rank support for two characters of separate genders, so yes there will be pairings. But unlike they did for FEA, there's not going to be any marriage or any offspring characters resulted from S rank support. I will also mention that instead of letter, the supports will be ranked just like the level rankings done in Mario &amp; Luigi games (for example: mushroom rank, flower rank, star rank, and finally special rank). I am going to pair each character in a pairing of my choosing, but I could add conversations resulting in different parings too if the fans desire it, all you guys have to do is ask. That'll be all, enjoy reading.**

* * *

_Supports_

**Kooven and Tarlo**

Tarlo was walking in the middle of the road while carrying a bunch of firewood. He trips and the woods scatter across the ground.

**Tarlo:** Ow…my foot.

Kooven appears in front of him and picks up the woods Tarlo dropped.

**Kooven: **Need a hand?

**Tarlo:** Oh Kooven! Yes, I guess I did need some help.

**Kooven:** Why were you picking up the firewood alone in the first place? You could have asked us for help you know.

**Tarlo:** It's okay. I'm used to manual labors. Besides, I didn't want to bother anyone else while I'm doing the chores.

**Kooven:** Why do you think you would be bothering any of us? We've been friends ever since we were kids, right?

**Tarlo:** I wouldn't say bothering. More like I'm paying debts.

**Kooven:** What?

**Tarlo: **You guys always protected me in the past, the least I could do is to return the favor, by doing your assigned chores.

**Kooven: **So wait, all this time you've been doing our chores? No wonder Goombrey and I had lot of free times.

**Tarlo: **You guys did a lot for me, so it was least I could do.

**Kooven: **But aren't you tired from doing all those work? We could have at least helped you a little.

**Tarlo:** Sometimes I do get hurt, but I don't mind at all. If it means helping out my friend, I would face the agony any day. Thanks for picking these up for me. Now I have to take these to their assigned destination. I'll see you later Kooven.

Tarlo leaves the area.

**Kooven:** Man, all this time he was suffering for our sake. I better look after him and make he doesn't get himself killed. After all, he's suffering because of us.

**Kooven and Tarlo support reaches Mushroom rank.**

* * *

**Chapter 2A**

As Mario and the three kids made their way through the wood passage, they finally reach the place that looked like a hideout for the goomba gangs. The place wasn't fortified but it was full of mean goombas. Barging seemed like an unwise plan, so they decided to sneak in. They managed to infiltrate the hideout through the moat and into the sewage pipe. Goombas were everywhere and there were cage all over the place. There were four hostages, and Goombrey recognized one of them. She was an azure colored bob-omb with a wooden wind on her back and a tiny wick on her head.

**Goombrey:** There she is! She's being held captive on the further side of this dungeon.

**Kooven:** So what's the plan?

**Goombrey: **Isn't it obvious? We beat these guys up and rescue her!

**Starlow:** Okay, this is obviously your first time dealing with these situations. You'll be fighting blindly if you just go and create a mess. It might cause problem for the hostages as well. We need to think about saving the hostages first. Then get them out and then we take out the building.

**Tarlo:** That plan seems a bit complicated. Even if we went with it, how will we get them out of their cages without the keys to their cells? From the looks of it, those gangs have the keys. If we have to avoid problems, we need to find a way to get their prison cell open without the keys.

**Kooven:** Shame that none of us knows how to pick locks.

Just then, someone appeared at the further side of the dungeon. He was a grey mouser wearing black bandana mask.

**The Mouser:** Ha! Bet they won't see me coming. Now let's see if they got anything worth stealing.

* * *

**Starlow:** Looks like we aren't the only trespasser here. He sure has guts coming here to rob some criminals.

**Tarlo:** Hey, maybe he can pick the locks on those cages for us.

**Goombrey:** Seriously? Who would want to rely on a thief? I'm not going to rely on some criminal to save my friend!

**Tarlo:** Just because someone's a thief, doesn't necessarily mean he's insincere. If one of us go and talk to him, he just might listen.

**Starlow:** Not sure if it's that easy. But if he would be willing to listen, he will be useful to us. If he tries anything funny, we'll deal with him one way or the other.

**Kooven:** If this is the plan we are following, we won't be able to avoid fighting. So let's be on our guard.

And the party made their move. Each of them took their designate place. As they did, the goomba gangs were alerted.

* * *

**Mean Goomba 2: **Hey! It looks like we got some people trespassing in out turf.

**Mean Goomba 3: **They must be either brave or stupid to come to our hideout. Let's get the others.

Just then, bunch of goombas were coming from all over the place, blocking all exits. The party was in trouble now, but they still have chance of getting out of it. The Mouser thief made his move, and he was approaching the treasure room. Mario reached one of the goombas and hammered him, defeating him. Mario now had 40 out of 100 star points. Tarlo made his way to where the mouser was, and he was nearly at his reach. Kooven approached another goomba and attacked with shell throw. The goomba survived but he was finished off with Goombrey's headbonk attack. Goombrey now had 40 star points; he also picked up a cell key. It was now the enemies' turn, and they were gaining on the party. The mouser reached a treasure chest and stole a cake mix from it. Tarlo managed to reach the thief and reluctantly spoke to him.

**Tarlo:** Hold a moment please!

**The grey mouser:** Huh, what do you want kid? Can't you see I'm busy stealing?

**Tarlo:** Please listen! We were hoping that if you could help us out here.

**The grey mouser:** I see that I wasn't the only one snooping around here. What a strange things boys your age does. So what kind help do you expect from me?

**Tarlo: **Can you help us free the hostages in around here? We thought that since you are a thief, you can pick locks.

**The grey mouser: **Of course I can pick locks; I wouldn't be a good thief if I wasn't able to.

**Tarlo:** So can you help us?

**The grey mouser:** You are a dumb kid if you think I came all this way to help out folks who don't mean a thing to me. I came here for one reason only, to steal these gangs' treasure.

**Tarlo:** Are treasures that valuable to you?

**The grey mouser:** Of course! Why else would I steal them?

**Tarlo:** Well one of the hostages happens to be my friend. She's as much as valuable to us than some petty jewelry. We'll let you steal everything else, but please free our friend and the people she came to help out which she was captured for.

**The grey mouser:** Huh! I am at a loss for words actually. You are really dumb for asking a thief like me, but to even rely on someone like me, you must be really desperate. I like your guts kid, fine I'll get the hostages out for you.

**Tarlo:** Oh, thank you mister!

**Tober: **The names Tober, and don't get too comfortable with me. I'm doing this to put my lock picking skills to good use. I might also ask for ransom after this, so be prepared.

**Tarlo:** Yes sir!

The mouser named Tober now became a party member; he unlocked the second chest and obtained Parawing. Goombrey made it to one of the cage and used the cell key to open the cage with the bob-omb girl. He then approached her to speak.

**Goombrey:** Bitwick! Are you okay?

**Bitwick: **Goombrey? Is that you? I haven't been able to see the light for days so I can't really tell.

**Goombrey:** Yes it's me! We came to rescue you!

**Bitwick:** You guys are nuts, infiltrating the goomba gangs just to rescue me.

**Goombrey:** Hey, we didn't come here just to rescue you. We also came to do what you were captured here for.

**Bitwick:** Wow, you guys handled the goombas, too?

**Goombrey:** Not just us. We got help from someone.

**Bitwick:** Really? Who?

**Goombrey:** We'll talk about it later. For now, let's get all the hostages out and then get out of here.

**Bitwick: **Okay!

* * *

Bitwick now joins the party, and she moved out of the cage she was in. Mario moved to the area to block the rear, Kooven also moved and blocked the rear closer to Mario. The enemies advanced towards Mario and Kooven as they blocked all their moves. Just then few more goomba reinforcement arrived, and at the only remaining exit came out the giant goomba. Tober made it to the third and final chest and pilfered the Mushroom expert badge. Kooven attacked and took out the goomba who approached and got 20 star points. Tarlo made his way towards Mario and Kooven so that he can assist them by healing them. An enemy paragoomba moved towards Bitwick, and managed to damage her by 1HP. The only way to deal with paragoombas was to use jump based attack on them so it was logical to attack them with a jumper such as Goombrey. Goombrey knocked it down with his headbonk attack and got a lucky critical. As his opponent was defeated, he was rewarded with 30 starpoints. He only needed 30 more to level up. With her blast ability, Bitwick blasted a wall of one of the prison cell and freed the hostage there. The hostage was a grey colored shy guy and he was heading towards Mario. The giant goomba moved one space closer to the party. Tober made his way to the nearest cage and the grey shy guy continued to move towards Mario. Mario moved towards the shy guy and spoke to him.

**The Shy Guy:** Are you the ones who freed me?

**Starlow:** I suppose so, and who might you be?

**Bache:** My name is Bache; I'm a shy guy who owed some debts to these groups of goomba gang, which is why I was imprisoned. Anyway I wanted to thank you for freeing me.

**Starlow:** Uh huh, I am not too sure if we should have freed you anymore, after all, they put you in a cage for a reason.

**Bache: **C'mon, don't be like that. Tell you what, I'll tell you a secret for saving me. Whenever you run across a certain battlefield, there's supposed to be a black market hidden in suspicious looking area. You need a pass to get to these markets however.

**Starlow:** Are they legal?

**Bache:** Obviously, not. But even so, it would be worth checking them out. Who knows? They just might have something that can't be found anywhere else. Anyway keep your eyes peeled. And don't forget, you need the hidden pass to get in these black markets. Anyway, I'll be taking my leave now. We'll meet again, that I guarantee.

The Grey shy guy leaves the area.

**Starlow:** I really don't like trusting that guy, and I definitely don't like following his advice by finding these hidden market. They sound Fishy. But you know, maybe we should check them out just in case we need something they might sell. We just need a pass right? I wonder where we can get it?

There were only few more remaining goombas left. They were outnumbered at first but the recent number of party members increasing made things a lot easier. Tober unlocked one of the cages and freed a lime green Buzzy Beetle. Bitwick defeated one of the goombas. Her Body roll attack landed a lucky critical and she was awarded with 20 star points. Goombrey took out another enemy paragoomba and received another 30 star points. He was now level 2.

**Hp:** 8+2 **FP:** 2+1 **Power:** 4+1 **Block:** 0+1 **Technique:** 4+2 **Magic:** 0+0 **Immunity:** 0+0 **Luck:** 2+1

Kooven took out another goomba and received 20 star points; he needed 20 more to level up. Mario reached the buzzy beetle and Starlow spoke to him.

**Starlow:** Hey little guy, what's your name?

**Buzztop:** It's Buzztop.

**Starlow: **Okay Buzztop, while Mario settles a score with the mean goombas, you make a break for it and find your way out of this hideout okay?

**Buzztop:** Can I help out instead?

**Starlow: **Huh?

**Buzztop:** I may be little, but thanks to my shell they won't be able to hurt me much.

**Starlow:** Won't you have trouble dealing with the jumping enemy?

**Buzztop:** Not if I can grow a spike on my shell they won't be.

A spike suddenly pops out of his shell.

**Starlow:** Wow, I've never seen buzzy beetle grow their spike out like that before.

**Buzztop:** It's a special trait that only the few buzzy beetles can do.

**Starlow:** Okay then, welcome aboard! Let's teach these gangs a lesson shall we?

**Buzztop:** Alright.

* * *

The new party member Buzztop moved towards the giant goomba and used his rapid shell attack. He only took 1HP damage however. Tober unlocked the last cage, a Boo girl with a bunny ear was in it. All the party members stood in their places, besides the giant goomba no enemies were in sight. The giant goomba used his stomp attack on Buzztop, but thanks to his spike the goomba took damage instead. The giant goomba now had 18 out of 20 HP. Mario made his way to the last hostage and Starlow spoke to her.

**The Boo girl:** Oh my! At last someone came to rescue me.

**Starlow:** How long have you been here?

**The Boo girl:** For weeks. You are fortunate that I am a ghost, because if I wasn't I would have perished.

**Starlow:** Why were you imprisoned?

**The Boo girl:** Because those goombas fancied me. They kept me here hoping that I would enlighten them with my charming appearances. I don't blame them either, I mean look at me. I am irresistible~!

**Starlow:** Uh huh. Hey wait a minute. If you are a Boo, then couldn't you just go intangible and got out on your own?

**The Boo girl:** Aha ah ha ha! Mwa Ha Ha Ha Ha Hah Hah Hah Hah! MWA HA HA HA HA!

**Starlow:** What's with this girl? She gives me the creeps!

**The Boo girl:** Oh, I'm sorry, but yes you caught me. I was being held here on my own will.

**Starlow:** You serious?

**The Boo girl:** Why yes! I was waiting to see if someone was going to actually come to my rescue and take down the goomba brigands. To think I was to wait for seven days straight! Shame on you!

**Starlow:** How is it our fault?

**The Boo girl: **Ah but that's okay. Now that you released me from my boredom, I guess I shall grant you a reward, and that reward shall be, my body~.

**Starlow:** WHAAAT?!

**Nautica: **Oh, not in the way you think, I meant as I'll join your little fiasco and I'll make our foes scream until their lungs explode! My name is Nautica by the way, and you are free to use me as you will. Later~!

**Starlow:** Boy, we sure attracted a biggest weirdo, huh? I'm glad she willingly joined us, but I can't be sure if I'll be comfortable around her. Do all playboy bunny girls behave like this?

Mario brushed his mustache as he began to think.

* * *

It was Buzztop's turn to attack. He continued to use his primary attack the Rapid Shell on the giant goomba. At this rate, the battle would seem endless, so the party members began to advance towards the giant foe. Nautica approached him first and used her Lucky Slap attack on it. She dealt 6HP damage on the foe, which now had 11HP left. It was now Bitwick's turn to move and with her Explode flower power attack she dealt massive damage of 7. The Giant goomba tried to stomp on Nautica but he was unable to hit her. She retaliated with Lucky Slap, which finished it off. Nautica gained 100 star points, which meant instant level up to level 2.

**Hp:** 10+0 **FP:** 4+2 **Power:** 5+1 **Block:** 0+0 **Technique:** 6+1 **Magic:** 3+2 **Immunity:** 0+3 **Luck:** 5+1

* * *

That was the entire enemy disposed, which meant the battle has been won. As they made their way outside, the whole group began to speak.

**Goombrey: **We're glad to have you back Bitwick, we all missed you.

**Bitwick:** Yeah, it felt so long since I've seen the light outside. Now I can stretch.

**Kooven:** Yeah, just don't do that to us again. You got it?

**Bitwick: **Sorry to make you all worry. So this is the guy who helped you save me huh? Wow, I can't believe you get Mario of all to people to help you.

**Starlow:** Anyway, you guys are all safe and sound right? That would mean you'll be free to head home? Shouldn't your parents be worried by now?

Suddenly there was a silence.

**Starlow:** Did I say something offensive?

**Tarlo:** No, it's just that…we don't have a home to return to.

**Starlow:** What?

**Kooven:** You see, we lived in a foster home back in Toad town. We're orphans you see.

**Goombrey:** We lived happily there, well, until that comet incident which occurred last night.

**Starlow:** Oh…

**Tarlo:** Yes, our foster parents managed to get us out safely but they were caught in the chaos and we got separated from them.

**Bitwick:** As we made it to the outskirts of town, we saw that the comets were destroying the neighboring houses. It calmed down a bit later but…

**Goombrey:** But those black creatures came from that black comet, and we saw them destroying our foster house. We don't know what happened to our foster parents though.

**Kooven:** Since then, we were forced to leave the town. We got lost and ran into those goomba gangs and well, you know the rest.

**Starlow:** Gosh, I had no idea. And here I thought you guys were bunch of reckless little kids, but you guys have been through a lot, and at your young age, too. Now I feel bad about scolding you earlier.

**Goombrey:** Don't feel bad. When you lectured us earlier, it felt like being scolded by our foster mom again.

**Starlow: **Hahaha! I guess it was, huh?

**Kooven:** Anyway, we don't have anywhere else to go so; would it be okay for us to go with you?

**Starlow: **Huh? But you guys are still young, and where we go might be more dangerous than what you've faced so far.

**Goombrey:** That's partially the reason why we want to go with you. We want to be stronger, and we just might be able to by coming with you.

**Bitwick:** So can we?

**Starlow:** Well, what do you think Mario?

Mario thought about it hard. He didn't like the idea of endangering the kids into his hazardous mission. But then, Mario remembered the adventures he had with his brother Luigi when they were babies. It was thanks to those experiences that they turned out so strong. If he could experience those dangers as an infant, perhaps those kids could also follow his footstep. Finally, he responded with a nod, telling them that it was okay to come with him.

**Starlow:** Well, I suppose it's a best way to look after them until they can meet their foster parents again.

**Goombrey:** Oh thank you! We promise not to be a burden!

Starlow then looked at the groups which they freed back at the gang hideout.

**Starlow:** How about you guys? What will you guys do?

**Buzztop:** Well, I kind of don't have anywhere to go either. Maybe I could also tag along with you guys.

**Nautica:** I shall also follow you all. Fighting alongside you have been the most exhilarating. I've never felt so alive before. You could say that I've now become addicted to the experience~.

**Starlow:** Well, more the merrier I suppose.

Starlow then moved towards the one other unexpected member of the group.

**Starlow:** What about you? You did help us free the hostages, which we are grateful for. But now that you got what you came for will you be going back to your thieving ways?

**Tober:** Listen, I was just doing what you asked me to on a whim, but I've been thinking while I was doing my job. Now that I managed to loot one of the biggest strongholds, I think I just lost my business.

**Starlow:** So what are you saying?

**Tober:** I'm saying that I'm giving you a choice. You can either hire me as your personal treasure hunter or leave me. Who know, my skills may come in handy with lock picking and all. Consider this as my ransom for helping you out today.

**Starlow: **I guess that's true. What do you think Mario?

Mario only needed to think for a second to come up with a conclusion. At the end, He was hired.

**Tober:** Then it's a deal, I won't let you down.

**Tarlo:** That settles that, so I've been wondering miss Starlow. Where have you and Mario been trying to go before you met us?

**Starlow:** We were sent by the Mushroom kingdom to investigate the very thing that caused all the troubles from last night, the Black Comet which was supposed to have landed somewhere nearby.

**Goombrey:** Whoa, to think we'll be exploring the unknown products of extraterrestrial! It's going to be exciting!

**Bitwick:** Yeah, now that we know the black comet is nearby I'm a lot more curious about it now.

**Tarlo:** Let's try to prepare for the worst. Small part of that black rock managed to cause so much damage on our hometown. Imagine what the entire rock could do.

**Starlow:** I agree. When we reach the black comet, we'll approach it with precaution. Now, let's move.

And so Mario and his new found companions made their ways to the black comet crash site. What will they find when they get there? Stay tuned for more.

* * *

**What do you think? Pretty long chapter, wasn't it? Anyway, I thought this would be a perfect opportunity to describe the characters which I forgot to do last chapter. Goombrey is short just like all the goombas; he wears a red and yellow striped beanie and wears a green shorts. Kooven is a koopa with a yellow-colored shell; his skin is bright yellow and wears a red ribbon on his neck. Tarlo is a Toad with green mushroom spots; he wears a beige-colored robe and wears brown shoes, and his role during battle is to heal, therefore he won't be fighting until he promotes. I already described the other party members in this chapter so I won't go over them. But I will go over everyone's current level in order to avoid confusion.**

**Mario****=Lv. 2 ****Goombrey****=Lv. 2 ****Kooven****=Lv. 1 ****Tarlo****=Lv. 1 ****Bitwick****=Lv. 1 ****Tober****=Lv. 1 ****Nautica****=Lv. 2**

**Buzztop****=Lv. 1, oh and ****Markay****=Lv. 2**

**I'll go over their stats during the story. Now that Mario gained so many members, you can expect there to be more than one support conversation next chapter. And one last thing, if you have read this chapter closely, you noticed that they found some items while pilfering from the treasure chest. One of those items was called parawing. You are probably wondering what that does, right? I'll explain in the later chapters. I worked on this chapter the same day I worked on the last one, so you can imagine how much tired I'm. So I shall end this with the quote Mario has once used, "See you next time!" **


	4. Chapter 3A Desperate Survivors

**As I promised I'll start this chapter with support conversations. Prepare some glass of water if you're gonna read this out loud.**

* * *

_Support:_

**Goombrey and Bitwick**

Goombrey and Bitwick were sitting on the grassy patch minding their own business.

**Goombrey:** Say, Bitwick? Can I ask you something?

**Bitwick:** Sure. What is it?

**Goombrey:** When you explode, doesn't it hurt?

**Bitwick:** Well, at first it makes you dizzy but it becomes too natural and I got used to it.

**Goombrey:** Isn't painful?

**Bitwick:** Ha ha ha, not so much. In my opinion it only hurts when you think about it.

**Goombrey:** Oh I see. So how does it work? You know, how do you make yourself explode?

**Bitwick:** We bob-ombs have to concentrate hard to make our fuse light. But before our wick fully develops, you need to have someone light it for you, but that isn't recommended because baby bob-ombs exploding may cause severe harm to them. I on the other hand found ways to light my fuse on my own.

**Goombrey: **Wow that looks handful. How do you do it?

**Bitwick:** Simple! I just think about what makes me really angry. Like when you and the other boys wrecked my sand sculptures after I worked so hard on it.

**Goombrey: **Oh I remember! That day you wrecked the sandbox and all the sands turned to rusty glass.

**Bitwick:** Ugh! Thinking about it makes me want to…to… (She lights her fuse).

**Goombrey:** Yikes! I uh, think I hear the guys calling, GOTTA RUN! (He runs off)

**Bitwick:** But then I try to calm down knowing my friends nearby could get hurt and then I avoid exploding unintentionally.

Bitwick's fuse got unlit as she looks and Goombrey was nowhere to be seen.

**Bitwick:** Goombrey? Hey, where did he go?

**Goombrey and Bitwick support reached mushroom rank**

* * *

**Kooven and Tarlo 2**

**Kooven:** Say uh, Tarlo? Can I talk to you about something?

**Tarlo:** Talk away my friend.

**Kooven:** It's about the conversation we had last time, about you doing our chores.

**Tarlo:** Oh, that.

**Kooven:** Yeah, I just wanted to say thank you for putting all the efforts for our sake. But I also think that you should stop doing it as well.

**Tarlo:** Huh, but why?

**Kooven:** Look friend, I appreciate you helping around and all but I'm worried that you overworking just might shorten you lifespan. If something happens to you, it would be because of us.

**Tarlo:** You won't be, because it was my choice to do them to begin with. And don't feel bad about me getting hurt. I heal you guys when you fight right? I can heal myself too you know.

**Kooven: **Yeah I do, and frankly I think that's should be your only way of helping out. I mean, thanks to you, we are all lasting longer during battles. So you don't really have to give yourself extra work. I'll talk to Goombrey about the chores too.

**Tarlo:** Well, sure I'll try to relax some time to time. Thanks for worrying about me Kooven. You are a true friend.

**Kooven:** Don't mention it.

**Kooven and Tarlo support reached flower rank.**

* * *

**Chapter 3A**

The party learned about the location of the black comet crash landed in the forest nearby. On their way, they enter a village that looked like they were destroyed recently.

**Starlow:** According to our source, the black comet was supposed to have crashed somewhere close to this village. Good Star Lord! What happened here?!

**Tarlo:** Looks like the village was unfortunate enough to be too close to where the black comet landed. It's reasonable. Our town was wrecked because of the same comet but the comet was a lot closer here, so the aftermath was greater here.

**Bitwick:** Wonder what happened to the residents. I don't see any bodies or any type of casualties from people.

**Goombrey:** They must have evacuated after seeing that the comet was coming. I mean who wouldn't notice something that big coming their way in approximately 100,000 miles per minutes? It was traveling slower than those smaller comets.

**Starlow:** I hope you're right. Hey, what's that over there?

Starlow was talking about an unconscious body of a red koopa girl exposed in the open. Mario and his party approached her.

**Nautica:** Mwa ha ha! Looks like someone perished! Hmmm? Oh but she is still alive. What a shame.

**Starlow:** What do you mean it's a shame?! At last we found a survivor!

Tarlo observed her.

**Tarlo: **Uh, I'm not exactly an expert on this thing, but it doesn't look like she was hurt because of what happened here.

**Starlow:** What do you mean?

**Tarlo: **Instead, it looked like she was beaten up by someone.

**Starlow:** What?! Who would do such thing?!

The koopa girl regains her senses.

**Koopa girl:** Ugh…help…me…please...

**Bitwick:** Thank the stars! Looks like she's coming around!

**Tarlo:** Hold on I'll handle this.

Tarlo placed a mushroom on the girl's head, she recovered completely.

**Koopa girl: **Oh! I feel great again! Thanks for your help! Now I can go back there and give them a piece of my mind!

Starlow then got in her way.

**Starlow:** Whoa hold it there! You just got better so you can get hurt again? How about explaining to us what's going on first?

**Koopa girl:** Oh fine. I was store clerk who used to work in the store in this village. Just last night we got a meteor warning signal and everyone went into panic. We were about to be evacuated but it was too late. The meteor came too close to our village here and caused a mess to the town and my business!

**Goombrey:** So what happened?

**Koopa girl:** Madness happened that's what! Some townsfolk managed to survive the disaster but most of them lost everything they ever had. So they came to my shop hoping to take some of my stuff by force! When I refused they came and beat me up,like savages they were! Oh the nerves! When I think that they are living comfortably while being cramped in my store stuffing their face with my unpurchased merchandise I feel so angry!

**Tarlo:** When people lose something irreplaceable, they grow desperate and most of the time they let their instinct take place and do the unthinkable. I understand their reasons but to steal? How deplorable.

**Tober:** Yes, even I wouldn't go far as to beat someone up before stealing. Someone's been giving the thieves bad name here.

**Koopa girl:** Anyway I still want to show those folks the consequences for looting my store and bring them to justice! I don't care if I just got better, I'll show them no mercy!

**Bitwick:** Hey, why don't you let us help you? I want to bring them to justice too, after hearing your story.

**Goombrey:** Heck yeah! Those guys wouldn't think twice that you would come back with backups, right?

Mario nodded as well. He obviously couldn't miss out the action.

**Koopa girl:** Oh thank you! Once we get rid of those pests, I'll give you all a discount! That is if there's anything left to sell.

**Nautica:** At last! I've been dying to hear someone scream in agony for hours! I can't wait to start scratching their skins off!

**Koopa girl:** Guess if we're to cooperate I should introduce myself, my names Koopiri.

**Starlow: **Nice to meet you Koopiri. Now let's go bring those guys to justice!

Mario nodded in agreement. And they all arrived at the area where the store where the survivors were staying in.

* * *

The parties were in position. The survivors consisted with few koopas and some crows noticed the party members.

**Mob koopa: **Hey who are those guys outside? Are they our rescue operators?

**Mob Crow:** Oh crap! That woman who we stole from is there with them! She must have alerted the authorities!

**Mob koopa:** What do we do? Maybe we shouldn't have kicked her out.

**Mob Crow:** Hey, what's done it's done! We can't let them arrest us now! We were doing what was necessary to survive after we lost our homes! We're just going to have to get rid of them! Call for back up! We have to protect this store; it's the only stronghold we got!

**Mob koopa:** Uh, right!

The store became surrounded by enemies, as if they were protecting it.

**Starlow: **Look's like they aren't planning to return you store Koopiri. I guess we have to beat them up to get them.

**Nautica:** Ha ha ha yeas! I'll tear them limb from limb!

The party made their moves approaching closer to the store. The enemies also began to fortify their position by sending some spear wielding crows to the front. Mario approached the crow closer to him and wacked him with his hammer, causing 5HP damage. Tober used his fangswipe move to finish him off and gained 50 starpoints. Koopiri approached another crow and used her shell kick attack on him. It was a ranged attack and the crow took 4HP damage. Kooven attacked this time with his shell throw and landed a lucky critical on him. He gained 50 starpoints and leveled up.

**Hp:** 8+1 **FP:** 6+1 **Power:** 4+1 **Block:** 5+3 **Technique:** 7+1 **Magic:** 0+1 **Immunity:** 3+1 **Luck:** 3+1

As the first two enemies were defeated the rest of the parties also moved closer.

**Mob crow:** Dang they are strong. Good thing we got reinforcement hiding nearby.

The enemy reinforcement came out of the abandoned houses from all directions. One of the enemy crows seems tired of this.

**Mean-looking crow: **God, what's the point of all this? Risking ourselves to survive? I guess we all had to earn it some way or another.

The enemy reinforcement made their moves getting closer to the party.

**Starlow:** Great, we got more company. Let's lure them and take them out one at a time.

Mario nodded in agreement and halted his advance. He equipped his defense-piercing hammer badge and braced himself. One after another, enemy koopas and crows moved towards each party member and began their assault. Luckily for Buzztop, he didn't have to even perform a guard to block enemy attacks, and occasionally, he also superguarded against them to cause minor damage while being attacked. Bitwick also had good defense, each time she was attacked, her rage gauge increased and finally when the last crow charged towards her she exploded on contact, which caused serious damage to the attacker and defeating him. Bitwick gained 50 starpoints, but it wasn't enough for her to level up. The crows on top decided to make their move and leave their defensive post in order to attack. Koopiri, who was the closest to the store, approached one of the enemy crows, but instead of attacking him she spoke to him.

**Koopiri:** Hold it right there!

**Mean-looking crow:** ….

**Koopiri:** Prepare yourselves because I'm about to make mincemeat out of you for stealing my store and beating me up and kicking me out! My fury will cause a hurting you won't be able to even imagine!

**Mean-looking crow:** Go ahead.

**Koopiri:** I beg your pardon?!

**Mean-looking crow:** Do your worst. I won't fight back.

**Koopiri: **Is this some kind of a trick?! You are planning to let my guard down to take me down, aren't you?! That's a bold tactic, but I won't fall for it!

**Mean-looking crow:** You are the owner of that store, correct? Yeah, I didn't agree to do what we did back there. Those guys did it because they wanted to live. Hell, everyone wants to live right? But, it's pointless for me. I've lost a home and someone who was close to me. I don't have a reason to live anymore, and I've done things which I couldn't forgive myself for doing. I'm willing to pay the price. So go ahead, do your worst.

**Koopiri:** …

**Mean-looking crow:** Well? Didn't you want to beat me up? Well I am leaving myself wide open so you are free to do so. Why hesitate?

**Koopiri: **I lost my taste for revenge, against you anyway.

**Mean-looking crow:** Huh?

**Koopiri:** You lost everything? So what! Giving up our lives means giving up what you stand up for! Even if we lose something, we have to stand together in order to replace it! Think about it, would your beloved want you to throw away your life this way?!

**Mean-looking crow: **I guess not.

**Koopiri:** Then leave this group of uncivilized brigands and come with me so that I can teach you how valuable life can be no matter how hopeless!

**Mean-looking crow:** Heh! I can't believe I am being lectured about life by the woman who was trying to kill me.

**Koopiri:** Who said anything about killing someone?! I just wanted to teach you all a lesson! Is violence all you savages ever use to resolve thing savage man?

**Mean-looking crow:** I do have a name you know, it's Chuck. But fine, I'll do things your way, for now.

**Koopiri:** That's the spirit! Now you are to help me drive the other hooligans before they wreck my shop for good!

**Chuck: **Great, what have I gotten myself into now?

The new party member Chuck began his move and attacked a paratroopa. Being a ranged attacker he was able to knock his wings off with his spear toss attack. Koopiri can also use her ranged attack, the shell throw to attack the enemy from distance. The enemy reinforcements were easily taken down by the party's best offensive units such as Goombrey, Kooven, Bitwick and Nautica. Tarlo healed many injured allies as much as possible, and in the process he managed to level up.

**Hp:** 10+2 **FP:** 6+2 **Power:** 0+0 **Block:**1+1 **Technique:** 2+1 **Magic:** 2+1 **Immunity:** 7+1 **Luck:** 6+1

It was Mario's turn and he was almost close to the store. Just then, more enemy reinforcement arrived, a couple of shy guys appeared from the store. They became a problem because they were also ranged attackers; they used their slingshots and fired at Mario who could only guard against them. Chuck managed to defeat an enemy crow and received 50 starpoints. Tober approached one of the shy guys and stole 100 coins from it and he gained 50 starpoints, which leveled him up to level 2.

**Hp:** 10+0 **FP:** 2+1 **Power:** 8+1 **Block:** 2+2 **Technique:** 10+1 **Magic:** 0+0 **Immunity:** 2+1 **Luck:** 9+2

Mario hammered the fallen paratroopa, and thanks to his defense-piercing hammer badge; he caused maximum damage against him, despite the enemy's defense. As he was defeated Mario gained 50 starpoints and leveled up to level 3.

**Hp:** 12+2 **FP:** 6+1 **Power:** 6+2 **Block:** 2+1 **Technique:** 5+2 **Magic:** 2+1 **Immunity:** 2+2 **Luck:** 5+1

Kooven defeated an enemy crow, received 50 starpoints and leveled up again.

**Hp:** 9+1 **FP:** 7+1 **Power:** 5+1 **Block:** 8+4 **Technique:** 8+1 **Magic:** 1+0 **Immunity:** 4+1 **Luck:** 4+1

Bitwick defeated the last enemy reinforcement and gained 50 starpoints and leveled up.

**Hp:** 10+1 **FP:** 8+1 **Power:** 7+3 **Block:** 8+2 **Technique:** 8+1 **Magic:** 3+1 **Immunity:** 2+1 **Luck:** 1+1

There was one more enemy left; it was the crow that was responsible for beating Koopiri up. This fight was personal to her, but Chuck who was with her also wanted part of this. So they decided to team up and defeat her attacker together. The two made their move towards the enemy and attacked.

**Mob Crow:** So, back for more beating I see.

**Koopiri:** Look around you! All your flunkies were taken down! You are outmatched and outnumbered! I've got scores to settle with you for taking my merchandise and my store without payment! Get ready to feel my wrath!

**Mob Crow: **I'll never stand down! We all had to do what was necessary to survive! If it means I can rebuild my pride, I will stand and fight.

**Chuck:** How pitiful, you still think you can rebuild what you lost? Even if you did make it with extra foods and shelter, you won't be able to restore what you lost, you'll only live in shame.

**Mob Crow:** I don't want to hear that from you, you traitor! You also cooperated to taking this Shelter!

**Chuck:** I only did it because I lost hope, but then this lady showed me not to give myself up and hang into a new one. I won't low myself to being a psychotic criminal like you! Now accept your loss before you lose a lot more than what you already have lost!

**Mob Crow:** I'll never accept defeat! You aren't the boss of me! You'll have to force me to bring me to my knees!

The enemy mob crow threw his javelin, but he failed to hit either targets. Then Koopiri and Chuck performed a team attack, Chuck stood on her shell while sticking his spear out and Koopiri Kicked it hard and made it spin. Chuck was now spinning with the shell while holding out his spear, making it look like a tornado. This attack dealt critical damage to the mob crow, it was an instant K.O.

**Mob Crow:** I can't…believe….that I…lost….what…did I do….wrong….

The enemy was defeated and both gained 50 starpoints which leveled them both up.

Koopiri level up to level 2.

**Hp:** 7+1 **FP:** 4+2 **Power:** 6+1 **Block:** 8+3 **Technique:** 4+1 **Magic:** 1+1 **Immunity:** 5+1 **Luck:** 3+2

And Chuck also leveled up to level 2.

**Hp:** 10+2 **FP:** 4+2 **Power:** 9+3 **Block:** 3+2 **Technique:** 5+2 **Magic:** 0+1 **Immunity:** 5+1 **Luck:** 7+1

* * *

The battle was over and Starlow began to talk rationally with the remaining mobs.

**Koopa survivor:** Please forgive us. We only did it because that mob crow intimidated us. We were also desperate.

**Starlow:** Look, usually I get the authorities to have you arrested for causing such trouble, but considering your circumstances I guess I'll forgive you this time.

**Koopa survivor:** Oh, thank you!

**Starlow:** I wasn't finished! In order to help out with financials you guys lost your gonna have to work for them back at the Mushroom kingdom. I'm sure they'll offer you jobs and place you get live in until you are able to find a new home of your own. Tell them I sent you and they will be willing to help.

**Koopa survivor:** Oh we will do just that. C'mon guys let's go.

The survivors leave the village after thanking them for sparing them and giving them new opportunities to live new lives. Starlow then saw their new ally.

**Starlow:** What about you? Aren't you going to follow them?

**Chuck:** I've thinking and I thought I can find new meanings of life if I can travel with you all. Now that I lost my home, I may think that traveling would be a better thing to do now. But don't think of me as a friend just because I get to fight alongside you all.

**Starlow:** Hmph! Suit yourself.

Chuck then looked at Mario.

**Chuck: **You are Mario I presume. I know a relative who worked for Ishnail back in Rogueport who once fought you. I knew you'd be tough when he told me he lost to you. I guess I'll be able to observe your strength with my own eyes. Don't disappoint me alright?

Mario nodded, he felt little threatened when Chuck commended him. Just then, Koopiri began to speak up.

**Koopiri: **Well I got some good news and bad news, the bad news is that I lost my store! Those boneheads must have ransacked the place! But the good news is that managed to get some supplies that wasn't damaged yet. I'll give these to you all as a thank you for helping me out today.

Mario received a jelly bean, a courage shell, and a shock badge.

**Starlow:** Are you sure? These look valuable.

**Koopiri:** The store's gone and so are the remaining merchandises that were damage. I might as well get rid of those as well. Oh, and since I will be trying to rebuild a new shop I will be also coming with you all to collect some money on my way. Hope y'all don't mind.

**Starlow:** Of course not! Welcome aboard! Now we can go check out that black comet nearby. C'mon Mario, let's go.

Mario also agreed and took all his new companions for his investigation.

* * *

As they reached the forest it already became dark out, after all it was a long day. As Mario went deeper into the woods there were traces left by the black comet such as broken trees, burned ground and charred leaves. Then they saw it, the big chunk of rock which could have wrecked the face of the Earth. The black comet was buried deep within the giant crater, it was black and the purple aura was still surrounding it. Mario and Starlow went closer to the comet to investigate it. To Starlow, it felt unsettling getting close to it; it was radiating pure darkness which seems like it could devour her any second.

**Starlow:** Ugh, c'mon Mario, let's get this investigation over with and go home. I'm already feeling ill just by looking at it.

Starlow made close inspection to it as she floated around the comet by changing her angle each second. As she approached it, the shape of the comet became crystal clear. It was a star, which looked like the ones Mario had been collecting during his adventures in space. The only difference was that it was black-colored and its presence suddenly frightened Starlow.

**Starlow:** Gulp….just as I feared. Mario, this isn't just a black comet that spawns some random monsters. It's a remnants of pure malice manifested into this giant star matter. It's the darkness that has taken physical form. The lost tribes of the shadows called it the **Ztar**

Mario reacted to its name, for some reason that name sounded familiar. Mario recalled his old adventure when he could have encountered such thing. Sadly, nothing came up.

**Starlow:** **Ztar** is a dark star, basically the opposite of what the power star represented. It stored all the negative essence that everyone unintentionally expressed ever since life began to even exist. When the negative essence becomes too powerful, it begins to create another life responding to our positive emotions. That explains how it was attracted here in the first place. During the comet festival, our expressions of hopes and excitement caused it to come here, in order to devour them. Its presence also affected the comets too causing them to go berserk. As for the monsters, they were people's fear taken physical form. So basically the chaos caused by the **ztar** was resulted from our happiness from that night. This thing could explode any time now, who knows when, it could be days or month but it'll explode. And when it does, it'll devour everything. Yes, like a black hole.

Usually when someone gives a long dialogue to Mario, he fell asleep in the middle. But this time his ears were open completely. Lives were at stake and they had to send the **Ztar** somewhere else somehow, but the problem was they didn't know how. Mario remembered dealing with the dark star when Fawful took over the Mushroom kingdom castle that time. It was pure evil that was able to replicate someone who was also evil, Bowser. He remembered how much of a problem it really was. But this dark star was a lot more dangerous and Mario knew it. It couldn't be eradicated so they had to send it away far. They just needed a solution. Suddenly The **Ztar** began to emit stronger aura, and the force was getting bigger. As it grew they began to blast small black particles from it. They were no longer safe where they were now, it was about to explode again. They tried getting off the crater but they were too close to it that there was no time to get out in time. Mario knew the danger so he got Starlow out of the crater with his hammer. Then the force of the **ztar** caused a ground to shake, making the plumber who was falling off from imbalance to fall into the **ztar**, forcing Mario to make contact with it. Then all the malice from the dark star entered into Mario. He was then knocked unconscious and the ground stopped shaking, everything was now calm again. Mario soon regained his consciousness while all his party members were surrounding him,

**Starlow:** Mario! Thank the stars you are alright! After you accidentally touched that **Ztar** you were knocked out cold.

**Tarlo:** Starlow explained to us about that thing. To think we have been storing our negative feelings into that thing for so long.

**Goombrey: **Imagine if that thing really did explode, everything just might go inside out. Thinking about it really sends chills down my spine.

**Kooven:** Is there a way to, you know, get rid of it for good?

**Starlow:** If there was, that thing wouldn't have existed in the first place. Every negative feeling we express on our daily lives are being feed into that thing. Even if we got rid of it, it'll cause an imbalance to our world. World may desire good all the time, but good can't really exist without evil. Our lives were always like that, believe it or not.

**Nautica:** Of course! I understand it completely!

**Starlow:** I'm not surprised that you do! Anyway, if this thing stays here any longer, things may go ugly. After Mario made contact with it, the dark aura that was covering the **Ztar** began to travel across the sky and into who knows where, which worries me. I can't think of any solution for our dilemma, but I know someone who might. The people who had connection with the shadow tribe might have our answers; they live in the dawn kingdom north of our kingdom. If we can get there, they just might tell us how to return the **ztar** back where it came from. Let's hurry before the darkness from the **Ztar **begins to tear our world apart.

So everyone all agreed and made their long journeys back to the Mushroom kingdom. They had to prepare if they were to travel to another kingdom. On their way, Mario sends a message to princess peach with his handheld email sender about all that has happened so far. Will they be able to find a way to dispel the curse from the **Ztar **released into the world? And what was its true nature and what about the malice that was growing within Mario? Stay tuned for more.

* * *

**God that was a very long chapter, it took me the whole day to finish writing it. But the story is far from over, and you all will have to wait a bit longer before I can work on this again. Until then, "See you next time!"**


	5. Chapter 4A Back to Toad Town

**Mario and his companions have finally learned some truths after they made close inspection to the fallen black comet which was also called the Ztar. But their real adventure was about to begin, they must now head to the Dawn kingdom to learn how to send the evil from the Ztar away before the darkness engulfs the whole world. This chapter begins after they made it back to the Toad town and they are about to prepare supplies and foods. But before I begin all that, we'll hear from the party members in their support conversation, enjoy.**

* * *

_Support_

**Tarlo and Nautica:**

Nautica was floating behind Tarlo like a stalker.

**Nautica: **MM hmmm hmmm!

**Tarlo:** Excuse me, may I help you?

**Nautica:** Hmm? Why do you ask?

**Tarlo:** You've been floating around me for a while now and I was wondering if you needed anything.

**Nautica:** Oh don't mind the little ol' me~.

**Tarlo:** I try not to but ummm, It gets a little awkward and uncomfortable so.

**Nautica:** Awww, you are so cute when you get nervous! I have always admired you and all your mushroom people!

**Tarlo:** Thanks, I guess?

**Nautica:** Sometimes when I see them I want to hug them and squeeze them so hard! And when they scream in pain makes me feel excited! Oh! I just want to hug you so bad that I can even get aroused even by imagining it!

**Tarlo:** Uh, don't you think that you are getting excited a little too much? It's great that you like toads and all but your ecstatic behavior might be put into question.

**Nautica:** Oh thank goodness that there's a toad within this group or I would have been bored. Then it's decided! I'm going to make you my personal stuffed animal! Whenever I get upset or get mad or feel like crying on something, I'll use you to wear those feelings off. I would squeeze you so tight, I would hold onto you when I'm feeling lonely, and I will even use you as a punching bag whenever I'm mad and feel like I need to scratch on something. Oh I almost can't wait to start feeling dramatic; I'll look forward to it. Bye now! (She leaves)

**Tarlo:** But…but, please wait a moment! I didn't even do anything, but how did this even happen all of the sudden. I became her personal punching bag? Great, I should try to stay as far away from her whenever she's feeling emotional.

**Tarlo and Nautica support reached mushroom rank**

* * *

**Chuck and Koopiri:**

Chuck was minding his business while Koopiri was counting coins while walking.

**Chuck: **…

**Koopiri: **83…84…85…wah!

Koopiri trips and her coins started to scatter into the ground.

**Koopiri:** Oh that's just perfect!

**Chuck:** …

**Koopiri:** Ahem! You there! Don't you know that it is customary to help out someone who just tripped, especially if that person's a lady?!

**Chuck:** Are you talking to me?

**Koopiri:** Is there anyone else besides you here?!

**Chuck:** *Sigh*…. (He helps her up)

**Koopiri:** Thank you! Now help me pick up the coins I dropped.

**Chuck:** Do I look like a slave to you?

**Koopiri:** You kind of do look like one, no offense. But I'm not commanding you to help me; I'm only giving you a simple request. It's rude to just standing there while there's someone who needs help nearby.

**Chuck:** Whatever.

**Koopiri:** Seriously, do you always have to be cold towards everyone? No one's an enemy here so why the hostility?

**Chuck:** It's a natural trait from someone who used to work for a mob. We never learn to behave adequately, instead we had to act tough if we were to survive in the turf where there are people who would always turn on each other and cheat behind their backs. I lived in the world where we couldn't trust anyone.

**Koopiri:** Well that's barbaric! How could one live in such cruel world for so long?

**Chuck:** It became a habit living in such slum. One has to care for himself and no one else. So, sorry for being a loner, it was because I am always like that.

**Koopiri:** Well it won't do. Since you have never learned to be a gentleman, I guess I'm going to have to give you lessons myself!

**Chuck:** Who are you to decide that on your own!?

**Koopiri:** Just be grateful that you'll be learning a thing or two. You'll earn the respect you'd never imagine getting.

**Chuck:** Respect huh, like I really care about that. But knowing you, you are not gonna let this go are you?

**Koopiri:** My, you are beginning to understand woman's intuition.

**Chuck:** Fine then. How do we start?

**Koopiri:** First, I'll show how to do request! For instance picking up the coins I dropped.

**Chuck:** …This better be worth it.

**Koopiri and Chuck support reached mushroom rank**

* * *

**Chapter 4A**

The Party made it back to the Toad Town to pick up some stuff. They all went into their own separate ways and decided that they would all meet at the Toad Harbor. Goombrey, Kooven, Tarlo and Bitwick went to where their foster home was. The building was gone but they were glad to know that it was about to be rebuilt soon. But sadly, their injured foster parents had to be relocated somewhere in another kingdom, because the hospital was also destroyed within the chaos and all the wounded victims had to find another hospital from another kingdom. The kids were sad, but their sorrows were quickly faded away when Goombrey saw a poster.

**Goombrey:** Holy Crap! Look guys! It's Juicy Q!

Goombrey was referring to the poster of a pop idol named Juicy Q. As he mentions her name, the other kids approached the poster and became excited.

**Bitwick:** Oh my gosh! It really is her! And she's about to make her performance somewhere!

**Kooven: **Really? Where?

**Tarlo:** According to this poster, she's gonna perform at the Dawn Kingdom.

**Goombrey:** Oh Em Gee! That's where we are going right!?

**Bitwick: **Wow! What are the odds? Once we get there, let's get a ticket to see her concert!

**Tarlo:** Uh, guys. What about the quest at hand? Weren't we heading to the Dawn kingdom for some information on the **Ztar** first?

**Kooven:** C'mon Tarlo, live a little! We can take breaks once in a while right? And it's been a while since we had vacations with our foster parents. Let's use this opportunities to get excited.

**Goombrey:** Yeah! I'm sure Mario and Starlow would agree, too. Once we get to the boat, let's ask them!

**Tarlo:** Well, I suppose that's fine. Okay let's go!

**Goombrey, Bitwick and Kooven:** Hurray!

* * *

Mario wanted to pay the Mushroom Castle a visit to meet princess Peach, but because the castle was still under heavy construction that no one was able to enter the vicinity. So Mario decided to visit his house to see if Luigi was there. No one was home but there was a note from his brother telling him that Luigi was helping out with reconstructing damages at town square. So Mario visited the town square to look for his brother, where he found him at the inn. He told his brother what happened so far.

**Luigi:** Wow that must have been some experience huh bro? So you are heading to the Dawn kingdom now?

**Starlow:** Not quite yet. We have to get some supplies first, and then we need to look for a ship and someone who can drive it.

**Luigi:** Well, okay. Most of the guys who were working in the harbor came here to help out with reconstructing, but there should be some sailors left who should be able to help you guys. I would like to help you guys too but I promised the carpenters that I would help them out here first.

**Starlow:** Really? What a shame.

**Luigi: **But don't worry, once I finish with reconstructing, I'll come and help you out okay?

Mario nodded and thanked his brother for helping out.

**Luigi:** By the way guys, they already finished rebuilding the cafe and the arcade since they took minor damage from the meteors. If you are looking for some foods and some cash, you should go visit them. Also they made banks for storing coins and items; you should go use those services once in a while.

**Starlow:** Thanks Luigi, we'll go there now.

So Mario and Starlow followed Luigi's advice and went downtown to visit the shopping district to get some foods and equipment. Mario went to a place called Cafe Delect Tibble and asked for some foods there. But for them to get foods there, they needed to bring ingredients and have Chef Delect Tibble make foods out of them. Mario presented the chef with mushroom, honey syrup, koopa leaf, cake mix, and the jelly bean and had him make foods out of them. With the chef's culinary magic, he was able to make Mario some a Shroom Fry, Honey candy, Koopa tea, mousse cake, and a Jello dessert from the presented ingredients. With that the food was covered, now he needed some supplies, so Mario bought some recovery mushrooms, some FP restoring items and a couple of badge; the defense-up badge and feeling fine badge.

* * *

After the preparation, the parties regrouped and went to look for a ship available. Starlow found them a ship and hired a pilot to help them get to the northern kingdom. As they made it to the harbor, there were some disturbances there. The harbor was being attacked by pirates whom the sailors described them as. The party decided to help out drive the pirates off and headed towards the dock. The pirates were surrounding a ship and a lonely bob-omb sailor was driving them off, with little success.

**Starlow:** Mario, look! That bob-omb is trying to fight the pirates off all by himself! He needs our help, c'mon!

Mario and his companions went down towards the dock and placed themselves in position. Mario looked at the pirates and recognized them as x-nauts, his former enemies back when he was traveling around Rogueport. The x-nauts saw Mario and his party and decided to battle them all.

**X-naut 1:** Well look what we have here, it's Mario! Our old nemesis!

**X-naut 2:** C'mon, let's deal with him first and then steal the ship.

**Starlow:** Looks like your old enemy the x-nauts were expecting us. C'mon, we have to drive them off our ship!

The party advanced towards the ship as the enemies began to fortify their position around the ship. The enemy ships were docking at the separate dock and spawned more x-nauts closer to the party. Mario sent Kooven, Buzztop and Chuck to deal with the enemy reinforcements while everyone else focused on getting to their ship. The ally bob-omb also made his moves against the x-nauts and dealt some damages to each unit. But the x-nauts also packed some punch and the bob-omb took some damages from them as well. The reinforcement was blocked up thanks to the separated units and they began their assault. Buzztop was being targeted the most because he was out front, but none of the enemies dealt any damages to him because of Buzztop's massive block stat. As the enemies focused on Buzztop, Mario's ranged attackers used their ranged attack to take them down. Kooven defeated one of them and received 50 starpoints. Chuck defeated another one and received 50 starpoints, which leveled him up to level 3.

**Hp:** 12+2 **FP:** 6+1 **Power:** 12+1 **Block:** 5+1 **Technique:** 7+1 **Magic:** 1+0 **Immunity:** 6+0 **Luck:**8+1

They may have handled the reinforcement without problem, but the enemy reinforcement keeps coming endlessly. The only way to stop the reinforcements completely was to take down the enemy ships somehow. The ship also spawned some yuxes and they began their assaults. Kooven took out the ship by attacking the side of the ship's hull and the ship began to sink down, with the enemies still in it. Thanks to this deed, Kooven received massive 200 starpoints which leveled him up twice.

**Hp:** 10+4 **FP:** 8+3 **Power:** 6+3 **Block:** 12+7 **Technique:** 9+4 **Magic:** 1+2 **Immunity:** 5+2 **Luck:** 5+4

The Yuxes made their moves and attacked Buzztop, without causing any damages to him. Buzztop then used his Spike missile and took out one of them. He gained 60 starpoints and leveled up to level 3.

**Hp:** 5+1 **FP:** 8+0 **Power:** 3+2 **Block:** 12+5 **Technique:** 9+1 **Magic:** 0+0 **Immunity:** 10+2 **Luck:** 7+1

It was now Mario's turn and he approached the bob-omb ally, and then he talked to him.

**Starlow:** Hey you there!

**Bob-omb sailor: **Who are you?

**Starlow:** We are actually your client for you to take us to another kingdom with your ship.

**Bob-omb sailor: **Geez, I would love to help you guys out, but as you can see, you arrived at a bad time. You know with the pirates and all.

**Starlow:** Yeah, that occurred to us too. That's why we are here to help. You go protect the ship while we handle all this.

**Bob-omb sailor:** Look, my crews are also in our ship and I am here to protect them as well, so if you are going to help, you'll let me cooperate to, got it?

**Starlow:** I guess we can use the extra hand. Alright, thanks for helping us mister…

**Rustboro:** The name's Rustboro and I'll be the crankiest sailor of this here dock!

The new party member Rustboro used his blast attack and began to blast away the foes with ease. He defeated one x-naut and received 50 starpoints. Bitwick took out another x-naut and she gained 40 starpoints. As more enemies were approaching, two of Rustboro's ship crews came out of the ship. They were a cyan-colored blooper and an orange and violate-colored cheep cheep.

**Blooper:** Are you sure you want to do this mate? Rustboro wanted you to stay in the ship because of your daughter.

**Cheep Cheep girl:** It's because of my daughter that I'm doing this. I have to protect her at all cost!

**Blooper:** But if something happens to you, your kid won't even grow up without knowing her mom right?

**Cheep Cheep girl:** I don't like it either, but we are surrounded. We still have to help out. C'mon Ojinga! Rustboro needs us!

**Ojinga:** *sigh* we better make it out somehow.

Two ship crews made their moves towards Rustboro but they were also being attacked by the remaining x-nauts. They took damages but they were tough to be taken out. Rustboro moved towards the ship and took out the x-nauts and received 50 starpoints which leveled him up.

**Hp:** 7+2 **FP:** 10+2 **Power****:** 8+3** Block:** 10+2 **Technique:**10+1**Magic:**2+1**Immunity:** 5+1**Luck: **6+1

The Cheep Cheep girl moved towards Mario and spoke to him.

**Cheep Cheep girl:** Aha! I knew it was you! You are Mario right!?

**Starlow:** Yes this is Mario but who are you? Are you Rustboro's ship mate?

**Cheep Cheep girl:** Yes I am, but I have been looking forward to meet you.

**Starlow:** How come?

**Cheep Cheep girl:** You don't know me but my mother used to travel with you in your quest long ago.

Mario had a question mark on his head, and then few seconds later, it became an exclamation mark as he remembered.

**Cheep Cheep girl:** That's right! I am Sashimi, and my mother was Sushi who told me about her adventure with you! I've been looking forward to meet you, too. But I never thought we'd meet under our current circumstances. Anyway, we are here to help you guys takes these rude folks down. So lend us a hand will ya!?

**Starlow:** C'mon Mario, let's lend them a hand.

And then Ojinga the blooper approached Sashimi.

**Sashimi: **C'mon Ojinga, we got a powerful ally! Let's cooperate with them and take these pirates down!

**Ojinga: **Okay mate. Let's use the waters for our advantage. Since we are both water creatures, we should be able to travel on water with ease.

**Sashimi:** Agreed, C'mon!

The two new party members made their moves on the body of water and attacked the yuxes that were floating nearby. Sashimi used her bellyflop attack and squashed a yux unit. Ojinga used his attack move the torpedo shot and finished it off and gained 40 starpoints. Chuck defeated the remaining Yux above and gained 40 starpoints. All the x-naut units were defeated and the only remaining enemies were the yuxes on the water and the lite x-naut who was at the ship's deck. Bitwick used her bomb blast to bring the hurt on the elite but he managed to survive. Tarlo healed all the damages the allies took and managed to level up to level 3.

**Hp:** 12+3 **FP:** 8+4 **Power:** 0+0 **Block:** 2+1 **Technique:** 3+2 **Magic:** 3+2 **Immunity:** 8+2 **Luck:** 7+2

Nautica took out one of the Yuxes and gained 40 starpoints and became level 3.

**Hp:** 10+4 **FP:** 6+3 **Power:** 6+2 **Block:** 0+2 **Technique:** 7+2 **Magic:** 5+2 **Immunity:** 3+1 **Luck:** 6+3

Ojinga and Sashimi teamed up and took out the last Yux. Ojinga aimed for the yux and spun in midair, while sashimi was stockpiling some waters in her mouth and blasted a pump of waters shooting at Ojinga and then he was blasted towards the yux. The yux was taken down by their attacks and they both received 40 starpoints. All that's left was the elite x-naut, and he drank a potion to grow large. He then attacked Mario with his body slam move squishing Mario. Mario quickly recovered after Tarlo healed his wounds and used his jump attacks to finish the enemy off.

**Elite X-naut:** You may have taken me down, but the x-nauts still lives and they will avenge me!

* * *

The battle was won and the ship crews all gave their thanks.

**Rustboro:** Thank you, if you weren't here, things would have been bad huh? I guess I can repay you all by getting you to the Dawn Kingdom.

**Starlow:** Thanks! We should leave as soon as possible.

Sashimi approached Mario with a baby cheep cheep girl.

**Sashimi:** Thank you Mario, if it wasn't for you my daughter here would have lost her mother so soon. Anyway I've decided to raise her as I travel, hope you don't mind.

**Starlow:** Aww, what a cute baby that was.

Starlow then noticed Tober who was sniffing around the ship.

**Starlow:** Hey, if you are sniffing for treasure, then tough luck there aren't any. And even if there were, you shouldn't steal from these good people alright?

**Tober: **Really now, just because I am a thief do you have to assume that I was looking for treasures to steal? I am not that heartless.

**Starlow:** Then what were you doing?

**Tober:** I smell a rat. And I don't mean myself; I meant another rat in this ship.

**Starlow:** Maybe that's how the ship smells? Anyway we should relax. We hardly had one by far, so let's forget about all the bad things for now, agreed?

**Tober:** Was I imagining things?

The ship crews were getting ready to depart, while they were doing that Mario and Starlow were sightseeing to the Mushroom Kingdom. They knew that they won't be seeing it for a while. Suddenly they were approached by Goombrey and Bitwick.

**Bitwick:** Say Mario? Miss Starlow? Can we talk to you?

**Starlow: **Sure! What is it?

**Goombrey:** This! (Goombrey showed them the poster of Juicy Q)

**Bitwick:** Juicy Q is about to make a live performance at the Dawn kingdom's best attraction the dusk hollow amusement park! Can we go see the concert please?

**Starlow:** Concert?! We are going there to find out about the very thing that might erase all the existent lives in our world, and you kids are thinking about going to a concert?! Sooner or later there might not even be a concert to go to! Once that **Ztar **unleashes its darkness into this world, our days of happiness would come to an end!

**Goombrey:** We're sorry Miss Starlow. But can't we forget about all that once in a while? If the world does come to an end then can't we kids at least enjoy the last solitude of our lives? We might be the world's last hope, but we're just kids!

**Bitwick:** Yeah, so please? Can we go? We promise that we'll do our mission before the concert even begins.

**Starlow:** *sigh* what do you think Mario?

Mario didn't see the harm. They made a good point, they were kids. Their quest was becoming too dark for them to handle. Perhaps it's what they needed. Mario nodded, telling them that it was okay to go.

**Starlow:** You are becoming too soft for their own good Mario, but I guess people admire you for it. Okay then, we'll all go once we are done with our mission.

**Goombrey:** YES! Oh thank you!

**Bitwick:** Thanks! Mario! Thanks Starlow!

The two kids run off to the bottom deck.

* * *

The ship was finally ready to leave, and the whole party went to look at the Mushroom kingdom for the last time. They were leaving without knowing when they'll return.

**Rustboro:** Okay then! We are off! To the Dawn Kingdom we go!

The ship started moving as soon as the paddle began to move. The chimney puffed out smokes and the Mushroom kingdom began to shrink across the horizon. Mario and his companion saw their home as they were taking off. The kids were getting excited about the concert they wanted to see while everyone else were enjoying the scenery. It was like a calm cruise travel. What could possibly go wrong? Find out the next chapter.

* * *

**So that was the chapter. A little trivia for you all, Ojinga's name has the similar pronunciation to how you say squid in Korean language, so yes since he's a blooper I named him that. I also came up with the new food for the recipe above. I liked making foods in the Paper Mario games, especially when you had to mix two ingredients to make a superb recipe. And for those who are wondering when story B will begin, it will be before they reach their destination so after next chapter. Now that they gained 12 units, some of them will begin to sit out the next battle. Please leave comment, look forward to the next chapter and have a nice day.**


	6. Chapter 5A Unnatural Fogs

**Good day to you all. I know you are looking forward to reading this fanfiction but there's something I want to bring up first regarding support conversations for Mario. Mario can support with anyone among the party roster, but for him it would be more like doing the social links like in the persona series; and you all know why. I would have had him paired with one of the female characters but let's face it; he and Peach were always meant to be. He can create ultimate bond with each unit, just not intimately with the females. In this chapter I'll introduce two new characters that will join Mario in his quest, and one of them I'll have participate in every Story A battles from here on out, simply because she's awesome. Now to start off with couple of support conversations before the story, enjoy!**

* * *

_Support_

**Kooven and Koopiri:**

**Kooven:** Say uh miss?

**Koopiri:** Oh hello koopa boy. It's nice to see someone who's polite for once; every other men here are quite rude aside from you and that toad boy. So is there anything you need?

**Kooven:** Actually I've been meaning to talk to you in private. I didn't want to bring it up in front of my friends because it's a bit embarrassing.

**Koopiri:** Oh please, what could be so embarrassing that you couldn't trust your friends for them to handle that you would ask from me a complete stranger?

**Kooven:** You worked as a clerk in a shop at that village right? So you are quite good with arithmetic since you work at the cash register correct?

**Koopiri:** Why yes! I wanted to run a shop so I had private lessons when I was your age. So, what about it?

**Kooven:** Well, I was wondering if….if you can teach me math.

**Koopiri:** What….You don't know your way around numbers?

**Kooven: **You see, back at the foster house our foster parents couldn't afford to take us to school or even hire a tutor to teach us. We were home-schooled instead and thanks to that we learned to read and write. But they never got to teach us math, and you know lot of good jobs required some knowledge in math right?

**Koopiri:** They are paramount, yes. So you want me to teach you math, hoping for a better future for yourself?

**Kooven:** Pretty much, yeah. I know you are already busy trying to find ways to run a new shop but if you can spare some times for me, I was hoping you can be my private tutor. I wish I can pay you but….look I might just be wasting my breath here so just…pretend we never talked.

**Koopiri:** Now wait just a darn minute boy! Of all my life, I have never met a boy with so much enthusiasm before. A kid asking me to teach you some math, that's not something to be ashamed of. In fact, it took some courage to even admit your hidden weakness in something you want to improve. I like kids like you.

**Kooven:** So then you'll….

**Koopiri:** Darn right I am! I'll be glad to teach you a thing about numbers and all that. But be prepared, math can be students' worst enemy, but when you master it they will become your best ally! You ready?

**Kooven: **Yes Miss Koopiri!

**Koopiri:** You can drop the formalities alright? We'll start tomorrow.

**Kooven:** Yes mis…uh I mean Koopiri.

**Kooven and Koopiri support reached mushroom rank**

* * *

**Goombrey and Bitwick 2:**

**Bitwick:** Hey Goombrey!

**Goombrey:** Oh, um…hi Bitwick.

**Bitwick:** What's the matter? You don't look like you are feeling well.

**Goombrey:** No, I'm fine. Nice weather we are having huh?

**Bitwick:** Okay, something's definitely wrong with you.

**Goombrey:** What makes you say that?

**Bitwick:** You always say "Nice weather we are having" when we are bringing up topics you don't want to discuss. I've known you too long for me to actually notice it. Now tell me Goombrey, what's wrong with you.

**Goombrey:** Nothings wrong with me! You are being paranoid!

**Bitwick:** Are you gonna tell me or should I explode and blast the answer out of you?!

**Goombrey:** OKAY! I've been avoiding you! You happy now?!

**Bitwick:** You been…avoiding me? But…why? Wait, is it because I mentioned how I could explode?

**Goombrey:** Well, no offense or anything but you have been hotheaded lately and you could have exploded anytime soon.

**Bitwick:** Goombrey, I already told you I have my exploding problem under control now. I can turn my fuse off anytime I want! I would never explode next to a friend.

**Goombrey:** You can never be too sure though right?

**Bitwick:** What's that supposed to mean? Are you telling me that you don't trust me?

**Goombrey:** I never said that!

**Bitwick:** It sounded like you were! We've been friends for longer than I could remember and you are still unable to trust me?

**Goombrey:** Now Bitwick, let's not try to blow a fuse.

**Bitwick:** I'll show you how I blow a fuse! (Her fuse lights up)

**Goombrey:** AUGH! Okay I am sorry! Please don't explode on me!

**Bitwick:** (She unlits her fuse, but begins to cry) you can't trust me? How can we be friends if you can't trust me? Maybe we shouldn't be friends then.

Bitwick leaves

**Goombrey:** C'mon Bitwick come back! I was just feeling insecure that's all! Oh man, I think I messed up big time. Maybe I should apologize to her. What if she explodes on me? No, I'll do it even if she does.

**Goombrey and Bitwick support reached flower rank**

* * *

**Chapter 5A**

The ship was sailing across the gentle sea. It was puffing out smokes towards the sky and the paddle wheel was spinning in a calm manner. The ship crews were watching the sea while taking control of the ship, while Mario and his companions were either out the deck or inside the ship. Mario was looking at the horizon, thinking about the battles with the x-nauts. It didn't seem possible but they were back somehow. Could Grodus have returned and reform the x-nauts just to conquer the world again? There were too many questions to take all at once. What would he have to look forward to when they get to the Dawn kingdom? What could await for him there? Mario pondered these questions when he saw the dolphins swimming above the surface of the sea. As he saw the dolphins swimming, he thought back to his old adventures wondering how all his old companions were doing. Were they doing okay without him? The dawn was approaching and the sea was once again calm, and the water was shining with yellowish hue. The entire party was out the deck, preparing for the worst.

**Kooven:** Man, am I bored or what? How long do we have until we get there?

**Ojinga:** Couple more days mate! The oceans a big place you know.

**Kooven:** I expected as much.

**Bitwick:** Say Tober? You look like you are enjoying the sea travel, not that that's a bad thing.

**Tober:** It's no surprise that I do. Believe it or not, I wanted to become a sailor one time.

**Bitwick:** Wow really? So why didn't you?

**Tober:** Life complications, particularly because I lacked money. One day, things became serious and I ended up losing my home. Since then, I always resorted to stealing to survive. I hated to give myself a bounty but desperate times called for desperate measures if you know what I mean.

**Bitwick:** You have my utmost sympathy.

Starlow saw Mario looking at the sea deep in thought so she decided to approach him.

**Starlow:** Are you thinking about princess peach? I'm sure she'll be fine. I mean I don't blame you, she's safe and sound back at her castle but usually we go on adventures like this when she's kidnapped. This time we are leaving her even though that we know that she's safe, but for how long? I feel insecure about leaving her back at the castle, too. Bowser can invade Mushroom kingdom anytime he wanted. Come to think of it, we haven't had attacks from Bowser for quite some times huh? I wonder what that Bowser's planning now; he isn't very cunning as far as I can remember. Luigi had better be strong as you if he is the only one strong enough to stand against Bowser.

Mario understood that Luigi may lack a bit of chance against Bowser due to his lack of confidence. But regardless, he had faith in his brother and his capability.

Suddenly, their surroundings became foggy all of the sudden, the ship was traveling blindly from here on out.

**Rustboro:** Uh, fellas we are having technical problems with visuals thanks to the fogs here. We might have to go slowly just to be safe.

**Sashimi:** These waters here have been calm for years now, never have we ever experienced the fog problem here. Wonder what's the cause of all this.

The ship began to shake a bit, as if it was traveling on rocky reef. The party members were startled by the sudden tremor on the boat. It was simultaneously calm and then shaking, some of them felt sick, some of them like Nautica was unfazed by it.

**Koopiri:** This voyage is starting to get rougher then I had hoped.

**Nautica:** It feels fine to me~.

**Koopiri:** Geez! I wonder why?!

Then it happened. The ship caused a big tremor as if it crashed on something. It happened spasmodically that they felt like they were dying of heart attacks. The fog was starting to clear a bit and they can see that they did indeed crash into a small rocky island. The hull landed on a sharp rock near the waters leaving a hole and making the ship stuck.

**Rustboro:** Got bad news folks, the ship became incapacitated because there's a pointy stag-mite stuck to the ship. Looks like we gotta make unscheduled disembark before we get this ship up and running again. Explore the island for a bit until we can get it fixed.

**Ojinga:** We might also need some lumbers to cover the hole. See if y'all can find something we can use.

* * *

The party followed their advice and decided to explore for a bit. But the island was nothing but bunch of rocks and a small forest, there was hardly anything to explore to. Some of them brought the lumbers Ojinga requested and they started to get the ship out of the sharp rock. But the ship was too heavy and they lacked the arm power. So they were stuck for a while. But the fogs out the sea were becoming much murkier and they made the atmosphere less pleasant.

**Chuck:** These fogs are not natural, there's something out there and it's trying to corner us.

**Tarlo:** Then whatever it is, it sure has succeeded in cornering us.

Chuck was right; something was out there, or rather there are things out there. The silhouettes of uninvited guests were becoming visible, there were things coming from underwater and from the air. Then they were revealed to be some nibbles some swoopulas and lastly a giant blooper with big tentacle coming from all angle. They were being ambushed, no doubt.

**Starlow:** Guys! We got company!

**Rustboro:** Oh no! They might damage the ship! We've got to protect our only means of transporting out of here!

**Starlow:** They got us surrounded, but we have no choice. We'll fight them off!

* * *

**Before they begin the fight, I wish to set up my playing field here. First, I'll use the item parawing. Parawing is basically a promotional item that's supposed to give wings to the user. (Red Bull much?) I can either give it to a goomba unit or a koopa unit so they will become paragoomba and paratroopa. I have decided to use it on Kooven and he'll become a paratroopa, which will give me another flying unit. However, once I do this, he won't be able to become an alternate class (Magikoopa/Koopatrol) but that's okay, since there will be more koopa troopa units in the future who can become one much later (be sure to tell me what class you guys want Koops, Kooper and Koopie Koo to be when they get introduced in the future.). **

Kooven used parawings. He became paratroopa and went back to from level 5 to level 1.

**Hp:** 14+5 **FP:** 11+4 **Power:** 9+6 **Block:** 19+5 **Technique:** 13+2 **Magic:** 3+1 **Immunity:** 7+4 **Luck:** 9+0

**Now that that's out of the way, let's see who I'll bring to this battle. Obviously, I have to bring Mario since he's the main protagonist. So here are the following participants.**

**Mario, Goombrey, Kooven, Tarlo, Bitwick, Buzztop, Tober, Nautica, Koopiri, Chuck, and Ojinga **

**This preparation will go on like this in the future chapters. Now to start the battle! (which actually resembles the kraken battle from Shining Force II).**

* * *

The party members were all stuck on the rocky plain so all they could do is fortify their defensive positions. Kooven, Nautica, and Ojinga were able to travel on water and they moved closer to the enemies. The enemies made their move closer to the party and began assaulting the units they can reach. A nibble attacked Kooven but missed, another one attacked Ojinga who took 3 HP damage. The Giant blooper's tentacles also moved towards the island as did the swoopulas. The giant blooper however, remained in its position. Each friendly unit moved closer to the water, but the only thing they could do was wait. The enemy units also moved but as they reached the party they began to attack. Chuck used his spear throw to attack a nibbler, they were however were surprisingly bulky and managed to take some hits. Ojinga used blind ink on a nibbler and blinded it. Mario hammered the blinded nibbler and dealt maximum damage of 15HP damage (remember that he still has defense-piercing hammer badge on) He defeated it and gained 45 starpoints, leveling him to level 4.

**Hp:** 14+4 **FP:** 7+5 **Power:** 8+3 **Block:** 3+2 **Technique:** 7+1 **Magic:** 3+2 **Immunity:** 4+2 **Luck:** 6+2

Kooven demonstrated his new potential on a swoopula and used aerial dive on it, which dealt 6 HP damage. Koopiri finished it off with her shell kick which earned her 45 starpoints, which also leveled her to level 3.

**Hp:** 8+2 **FP:** 6+1 **Power:** 7+1 **Block:** 11+4 **Technique:** 5+2 **Magic:** 2+3 **Immunity:** 6+5 **Luck:** 5+1

The tentacles approached closer to the party, and unfortunately for them, the tentacles can attack in range. Each tentacle dealt 4HP damage. As the tentacles got close, the party was in trouble. Just then, two mysterious characters came out of the woods. One of them was an azure-colored boo who whore a crimson top hat, wore bowties and had a monocle on his left eye. The other one was a girl with orange-colored hair tied behind her head like a ponytail and had emerald colored eyes. She wore green yukata with purple sash on her abdomen and wielded a samurai sword and had a scabbard next to her left side. The girl also looked like she was a shadow siren since she's purple and was floating just like Vivian did when Mario traveled with her. The two of them saw the battle going on and decided to join them.

**The Boo:** Look my dear, there seems to be a battle going on. Oh and the battle among the two interesting parties seems ravishing. Shall we lend them a hand?

**The shadow siren: **Perhaps, I was getting bored just sitting around here anyway. C'mon Bo, let's let the beasts of the misty darkness be devoured by the hunger from my blade. It had longed for blood shed for all the hours of its misuse.

**Bo:** Then I shall awaken my dear friend Charlotte. I am sure she's also dying to cause destruction on the louts.

The two mysterious characters moved towards the party as the friendly units continued their battle with the invaders. Mario approached the two and Starlow spoke to them.

**Starlow:** Huh, there were more stowaways here?

**The Shadow Siren: **Greetings, You all seem to have trouble with the parasites of the mist. Do you all need a hand?

**Starlow:** Boy, do we ever! But who are you guys?

**The Shadow Siren:** My blade has been dying of hunger, yes, hunger for days. These dark minions of the sea shall be the feast for the main course. I shall cleave them all. We shall dine first before the trivial matter. Let us dance.

**Starlow: **…okaaay then…..can you tell us your name at least, just in case we need to call you?

**Harlink:** Thou name is Harlink, and I am a traveler within the shadows of night. No light shall hide from me as I hunt them. Let us be away to the shining darkness in the rains of blood.

**Starlow:** Boy, we attracted another weirdo. At least we got extra hands now.

The Shadow Siren named Harlink approached a tentacle and used her FP attack destiny cleaver technique on it. She dealt critical 18HP on it and took it down. She gained 60 starpoints and stood at her position. Bo the Boo moved towards one of the nibblers and used his puppet wearing lavender capes and had goldilocks hair and named Charlotte to attack it. The puppet was equipped with sickles in chain and like a fishing hook; it snared the nibblers and slashed it, dealing 8HP damage. The puppet moved back to Bo as he made a pose and he gained 40 starpoints. Goombrey attacked one of the swoopulas but he couldn't finish it off. Bitwick used bomb blast on a nibbler which dealt massive damage of 9. It was defeated and she gained 40 starpoints which leveled her to level 3.

**Hp:** 11+2 **FP:** 9+3 **Power:** 10+4 **Block:** 10+2 **Technique:** 9+3 **Magic:** 4+1 **Immunity:** 3+4 **Luck:** 2+2

Tober fangswiped the swoopula which landed a critical hit and he received 50 starpoints and leveled up to level 3.

**Hp:** 10+3 **FP:** 3+2 **Power:** 9+3 **Block:** 4+1 **Technique:** 11+1 **Magic:** 0+0 **Immunity:** 3+1 **Luck:** 11+1

It tentacles moved towards Buzztop and attacked him, but thanks to his spike, each tentacles received 1 HP damage as they attacked him. Ojinga used torpedo shot on a swoopula and defeated it and gained 40 starpoints. Tarlo healed Ojinga with healing mushroom and received 15 starpoints. Tober stole inky sauce from one of the tentacle and gained 35 starpoints. Mario jumped on the tentacle and dealt 10HP damage on it. Nautica finished it off with lucky slap and gained 55 starpoints which leveled her to level 4.

**Hp:** 14+3 **FP:** 9+2 **Power:** 8+2 **Block:** 2+1 **Technique:** 9+3 **Magic:** 7+5 **Immunity:** 4+3 **Luck:** 9+5

Koopiri defeated the last swoopula with her shell kick and received 40 starpoints. All there was left was 2 nibblers a couple of tentacles and the giant blooper itself. Kooven approached the tentacle and used aerial dive on it. Unfortunately he couldn't finish it off. Buzztop used spike missile on the tentacle and defeated him, earning him 55 starpoints, he was so close to leveling up. Bitwick defeated a nibbler with her bomb blast and gained 40 starpoints. Nautica used her FP move called shock haunt and fatally wounded the last nibbler, defeating it and received 40 starpoints. Harlink death diced the last tentacle, but only took out 8 out of 15 HP. Chuck took it out with harpoon thrust attack and gained 55 starpoints and leveled to level 4.

**Hp:**14+3 **FP:** 7+3 **Power:** 13+4 **Block:** 6+2 **Technique:** 8+1 **Magic:** 1+1 **Immunity:** 6+2 **Luck:** 9+1

All that was left to defeat was the giant blooper and now that it lost all its limbs, it became mad and started to move towards the island. Ojinga used ink shot on it and blinded the foe. Bo used his puppet and used the FP move called bullet fun on it. The puppet brought out its Gatling gun and shot about 100 rounds of bullets on it which dealt 10HP damage on it. Harlink used her destiny cleaver attack and dealt massive damage of 13HP damage. But the blooper was not out yet. Goombrey brought the final hit with his headbonk; he gained 120 starpoints and gained 2 levels.

**Hp:** 10+5 **FP:** 3+6 **Power:** 5+6 **Block:** 1+5 **Technique:** 6+7 **Magic:** 0+3 **Immunity:** 0+4 **Luck:** 3+4

And then the battle was won. The party defeated a giant blooper and received the fresh tentacles from it.

* * *

After the long battle, Rustboro and his ship crew were trying to get the ship off the rock. Starlow began conversing with the two who helped them out at the battle.

**Starlow:** So, who are you guys? You guys were strong back there.

**Bo: **Thank you my fair lady. I am Bo the entertainer and this is Harlink. We were voyaging towards our home in Dawn kingdom until we were unfortunate enough to crash into this island just as you all have. Our ship was lost and we were stranded here ever since.

**Starlow:** Whoa, tough luck.

**Bo:** But then, you all arrived with the ship that was fortunate enough to be still intact. That is if you can get it back on water.

**Starlow:** Aren't you a Boo? Couldn't you have floated out of here?

**Bo: **The Sea became dangerous these days; I prefer to travel on more safe method, even though it didn't seem to make any difference now that I think about it.

**Starlow:** But aren't you a shadow siren? You could have warped out you know.

**Harlink:** If I could do that, we would have gotten out of here already. Shadow traveling is a common technique for my kind, but I wanted to focus on swordplay so I never had time to learn to navigate the realm of darkness. It is indeed my unfortunate weakness, and my magic became limited because of it.

**Starlow:** Well we are still stuck here until the boat can move again. At least the water became calm again when you guys defeated the sea monsters.

**Bo:** You are all also going to the Dawn kingdom correct? Let us travel together so that we can get back home.

**Harlink:** And I wish to travel with you all. I owed thee my gratitude for getting us off this rock and I shall be the sword for all of you. Strings of faith have bounded us the moment we have encountered. Be grateful.

Mario nodded and welcomed their new companions.

**Starlow:** Right….then we'll count on you both.

Just then, someone called them out.

**Rustboro:** Hey guys! Get over here!

**Starlow:** I wonder what's going on.

The entire parties have arrived towards the ship and Ojinga was carrying someone, someone who they did not recognize ever traveling with. She was a maroon-colored mouser with yellow bandana and her tail coiled downward.

**The mouser:** Hey! Let me go you creepy molesting squid!

**Ojinga:** We found this girl here who seemed to have been hidden in our ship ever since we took off. She seemed to be a stowaway who happened to have gotten in our ship somehow.

Ojinga let her free as she fell on the rocky ground.

**The mouser:** I didn't mean to come here to try anything suspicious! I came on this boat thinking it was travel ship taking me to the Bean Bean kingdom. I realized I got on this ship by mistake when it took off, but I didn't have the courage to show myself and I've been hiding ever since. I just wanted to go home! Honest!

**Starlow:** Is that right? What's your name?

**Jurika:** It's Jurika.

**Tober:** I knew I smelled a rat when we were in the ship. I mentioned I smelled a rat, so it was you.

**Jurika:** Yes, I when I heard you say that, it sounded like you were gonna skin me alive as soon as you found me. So I was afraid to come out.

**Starlow:** Geez Tober, why did you have to sound so strict when you said that? You scared her!

**Tober:** Didn't I say that I wasn't heartless around that time?

**Starlow:** Well, as you can see, we're stuck here until we get the boat back to the water. Once we do you can travel with us without hiding alright?

**Jurika:** Okay.

**Rustboro:** Geez, you could have just talked about travel business sooner. This was the only ship that was free to go anywhere because all other sailors were rebuilding the town.

**Jurika:** I wanted to ask, but those pirates attacked around that time.

**Starlow:** Looks like she's going to have to come with us until we can take her back home.

Mario nodded.

**Rustboro:** But we still have to get this ship off this rock, which seemed to have proved to be a lot harder than we thought.

**Bo:** Perhaps I can lend a hand. Charlotte's hand specifically.

Bo moved his puppet as if it had a mind of its own. It equipped itself with massive arms and lifted the ship in air.

**Rustboro:** Well that would have been helpful if you've done it sooner.

**Bo:** Well excuse me. Will you gentlemen be able to patch up that hole now?

**Ojinga:** Yes, thanks.

They managed to patch up the hole on the ship, as they did that the puppet placed the ship back on water, after they made sure that the patch was strong enough to withstand the water. Thankfully it did, and everyone was allowed to get back on the ship.

**Starlow:** Can we get moving now? We wasted too much time here already!

**Rustboro:** The ships all ready and the atmosphere returned to the perfect weather for sea traveling. Let us be off, and say good bye to this island since we are never setting our foot here ever again!

**Harlink:** At last, we can get off this wicked rock isle.

**Starlow:** Next stop, the Dawn Kingdom!

So Mario and his companions went back on track, and made their way towards the Dawn kingdom. With their new allies, no threats would ever get in their way. But Mario was still worried about the X-nauts coming back all of the sudden, and he was also worried about princess Peach back at the Mushroom kingdom. How would she be safe without him to protect her now? How is princess Peach doing now, find out the next chapter.

* * *

**Harlink is the best character in my opinion. She's hot looking like Porom was in Final Fantasy IV After Years. At this point, story A will be in a hold until we get story B and C out of the way. Next chapter will take place back at the Mushroom kingdom. While Mario was facing the x-nauts from Paper Mario the Thousand-Year-Door, Peach will deal problems from another group of enemies that seems to be equally threatening as the x-nauts, only these guys were from Mario &amp; Luigi saga. I'm sure that those who are a big Mario fans you guys can guess who they are. Story A won't start again for a while, which means we won't be hearing from Mario until like ten chapters. This took a while to write, so please enjoy and look forward to the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 1B Mushroom Kingdom Invaded

**Hello readers once again! Now this Chapter will be the first chapter that will begin with Story B. Like I mentioned in the last chapter this story will take place back at the Mushroom kingdom where Peach will be the main heroine. Actually, Peach will not take part in any battles. Do you guys remember Princess Nyna from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and Princess Guivinere from Sealed Sword? Those two princesses were bystanders in those games, and Peach will also be the bystander. I know she has fighting capability and most Fire Emblem games had princesses that could fight, but I'm just going to have Peach stay away from battles. If you guys want however, I can have her participate in battles in future chapters just like how Princess Elincia from Path of Radiance did. Be sure to leave comments about that. Anyway, I believed I stalled the story for too long. Here are the support conversations between Story A party characters.**

* * *

_Support_

**Chuck and Harlink:**

Chuck was minding his own business as usual, until he felt a presence.

**Chuck:** ….I know you are there. Show yourself.

**Harlink:** Hmph, no mortals have ever detected my presence before. You must be unique in some way.

**Chuck:** It's no talent. My instinct was trained to be sharp anyway.

**Harlink:** Fascinating. Then will you permit me to observe you in order to find out what triggers it?

**Chuck:** No.

**Harlink:** And why not? There's no need to be shy.

**Chuck:** It's disturbing, now leave me in peace.

**Harlink:** You interest me avian one. I wish to challenge you in a spar sometime. I've seen how you fare your combating skills with that spear of yours. Will it outmatch my swordplay?

**Chuck:** I don't like to play games with anyone, and I shall definitely l not put my effort to get to know you either. This conversation is terminated, good bye. (Chuck leaves)

**Harlink:** Hmmm, he says I should stay away. Perhaps I can put the level of observing into a new level. He could detect me up close; let's see if he could detect me from distance.

**Chuck and Harlink support reaches mushroom rank**

* * *

**Bo and Buzztop:**

**Buzztop:** zzzzz….

**Bo:** What have we here, some kind of contraption? I've seen this kind of things before, a shell of some kind. It's too small to be a koopa shell. Aha! It's a buzzy beetle!

**Buzztop:** Excuse me? Why are you hovering over me?

**Bo: **Ah, do forgive me my friend. I was simply observing your shell. I can tell that it's unique somehow but how…

**Buzztop:** Maybe this counts as an answer. (He gets his spike out)

**Bo: **My word! You my friend wield such unique contraption indeed. A buzzy beetle capable of ejecting its spike out of his shell, fine work of art I shall say.

**Buzztop:** Art? What's art got to do with this? It's just something that only few of my kind can do.

**Bo: **Is that so? Do forgive me; I am just someone who loves something that seems like a unique work of art. I myself was an artist once you see.

**Buzztop:** Oh yeah?

**Bo: **Most artists are also the renowned inventors. Yes, inventing is also a way to present one's craftsmanship. Not only we see their device, we also see how the creators have creative ideas made out of small resources. Imagine how we can change the world and all it takes are some scraps, piece of wood, some fabrics and the key ingredient the ideas.

**Buzztop:** Uh yeah, listen bozo. I was in a middle of my nap and let me tell you, I don't like taking mid naps. If you wanna bore someone you can do it elsewhere.

**Bo: **My boy, I do not bore anyone, I am a great entertainer and I can put up a quite puppet show. Folks laugh and feel entertained when they see me on stage. Would you not rather be in a brighter mood and watch my show with joy than be incapacitated in your afternoon snooze Ville?

**Buzztop:** Nah, I rather count sheep. Good night. (He falls asleep)

**Bo:** Hmm, apparently this little lamb was not motivated to be entertained. Is it my sense of verbal in description or was the lad thinking he's hallucinating while daydreaming. I believe I have obtained another piece of inspiration. Let us fly dear Charlotte; tinder mind of young souls may not grow well without undisturbed yawn fest.

**Buzztop and Bo support reached mushroom rank.**

* * *

**Chapter 1B**

The castle was still under reconstruction after the damages it took during the comet festival which went awry. The sailors from toad harbor were doing the heavy lifting while the soldiers were rearranging the flowers and furniture. The carpenters were in the castle remodeling the area where it was necessary to replace damaged walls and antiques. Peach was taking a stroll around the garden. It was the only area that seems to have avoided the disaster. She was worried about Mario, who was sent to investigate the fallen black comet. She had sent Starlow to go with him but what if she wasn't enough? Peach was worried but she still had her hopes up. Unfortunately for her, she is stuck in the castle until they were finished fixing the whole castle. No one was allowed to leave or even enter, she was feeling imprisoned. Later, while sitting on a bench and feeding birds Peach received an email from Mario and Starlow.

_Dear Princess Peach_

_We got some terrible news. The black comet that fell nearby is no ordinary comet. It was a form of our negative energy stored into a big chunk of rock shape of a star we called Ztar…. _

Peach read the email written by Starlow. In the mail she has learned what the black comet actually was and what it could do and what it has done so far. Peach knew her world was being slowly devoured and that she is just idly sitting was unacceptable. Once she learned of the word Ztar, peach knew what they were dealing with. She also learned that they are heading to the Dawn kingdom to learn about how to counter its curse. Peach once have researched the balance between good and evil, they were like the scale that keeps the world in balance. But the imbalance will be caused by the overwhelming darkness in the side of the evil and to suppress it they needed two devices. Peach knew where one of them was and was on her way to leave the castle. Peach finished reading the email and headed towards the castle entrance. But before she could get to the entrance, she was stopped by Markay.

**Markay: **Princess Peach! Where are you going?

**Peach:** I am on my way to the honey kingdom. I must get something there.

**Markay:** Didn't you hear the protocols made by Toadsworth? You must remain in the castle until further notice.

**Peach:** I am aware of it yes! But it is important that I must get to the honey kingdom right now.

**Markay:** I am sorry, but I can't let you go. My orders were clear that I have to make sure you remain where you can be supervised. If you leave on your own, who knows what will happen.

**Peach:** Then come with me. Come with me and keep me protected. Mario left on his own journey elsewhere so I can count on you. If something happens, I'll take full responsibility and you won't be blamed for anything. So please let me get to the Honey kingdom.

**Markay:** I am sorry princess, but orders are orders no matter your how grave your urgency is. I'll have to resort to force if you don't comply, and believe me I don't wish to resort to force on you. It's getting dark and going at this time of the evening can be dangerous. Now allow me to escort your room.

**Peach:** *sigh* very well, if you insist.

* * *

Peach was annoyed by Markay's persistence. He takes his job as her personal bodyguard too seriously. It was just like when Toadsworth was like to her when was an infant. As they made it to her room, Markay also entered, which surprised Peach.

**Peach:** What on earth do you think you're doing?! Entering a woman's room just to keep me safe is going a bit too far!

**Markay: **In order to insure you don't leave through your balcony window, this is necessary.

**Peach:** Why on earth would I leave through my window? Its six stories above up from here!

**Markay:** I've read histories that you have done it before with the use of your parasol.

**Peach:** Well, will you also remain here while I dress up?

**Markay:** You can dress up in your private closet, which should be big enough for you to change your clothing. I am a noble knight; I have no intention of getting in your privacy. I shall remain in your room in order to supervise you 24/7 from here on out.

**Peach:** You really take your jobs too seriously. I know you are doing your job, but you might also ruin reputations in the process.

**Markay: **Do not worry, reconstruction of your castle will end soon. Once then you'll be free to go anywhere.

**Peach:** But I must get to the Honey kingdom now! The whole world may depend on it. We might be losing time here!

**Markay: **Even so, I can't break protocol. Please remain in this room until further notice.

**Peach:** *sigh* very well.

Peach has given up. She realizes that Markay's overprotectiveness out matched even Toadworth's, even he wouldn't go this far. All the talk made Peach tired, and she went to bed in her dress.

* * *

As Peach fell asleep, she was dreaming; if felt real but it was a dream nonetheless. She was standing in a middle of darkness and she wondered where she was.

**Peach:** Hello? Is anyone here? Where am I?

Peach's voice echoed across the hollow darkness, no one responded. Then all of the sudden, a sparkling light came from above. Peach approached the sparkling light as it got closer to her. Its presence felt familiar somehow. She knew who this light was but she couldn't remember who. Just then it started speaking to her in a soft voice.

**The light:** _…__.go and retrieve….the star emblem…we'll….talk then….._

As the light finished saying this it vanished into the sky. Just as it vanished, Peach woke up in her bed.

* * *

It was still dark outside and princess Peach was still in her dress. She then remembered that Markay was in the room with her. To her relief, he fell asleep while watching her. She decided to use this opportunity to get out and leave to the Honey kingdom. She decided to exit through the secret passage she used when Bowser was occupying her castle when he raised it to the sky with his castle back in the day. The secret passage now had spiral staircase which lead her straight to the castle library. In the library, she saw Chaz T., Markay's older brother who was working overnight at the librarian's desk. She managed to sneak past him and went through the back exit. She arrived at the court garden but it was full of toad soldiers who were on night patrol. Peach then decided to get out through the back of the castle, where no one was guarding. As she got through the back, she was getting close to the back exit.

**Peach:** Oh thank goodness! I will be able to get out now.

Peach thought she has finally managed to get out of the castle, but unfortunately she spoke too soon. Just as she reached to back garden gate, someone fell right front of her and landed on his foot. It was Markay, who seemed to have been awakened from his slumber.

**Markay:** You didn't think you can get out of my supervision that easily did you princess?

**Peach:** Markay, please! You have to listen to me! This kingdom…no, the whole world is about to collapse into oblivion, and the only thing that could prevent it is in the Honey Kingdom. If you don't let me go now it would be too late to save it. So please, you have to help me!

**Markay:** Look princess I want to help you, but I can't break protocol because I'm not a fully privileged knight of this kingdom yet. Breaking it would mean I'll lose the only job I could ever get that can keep my family together.

**Peach:** But that wouldn't matter if the world falls to pieces! Please, let me go!

**Markay:** I can't princess; now allow me to escort you back. I already told you that I don't want to resort to force on you, but I will if you don't comply.

**Peach: **NOOO!

Suddenly a big tremor hits the Mushroom kingdom castle which alerted the two.

**Markay:** What…what's going on?

The bell has rung from the Mushroom tower, which indicates an invasion. The sudden quake meant that the castle was being attacked.

**Peach:** An invasion warning signal, could it be Bowser?

**Markay:** Stick close to me princess. I must get you to safety.

Markay grabbed princess Peach and they both headed towards the court area. They were being attacked indeed, but Peach didn't think that it was Bowser's doing. Bowser would have used cannons and other heavy artillery to the castle, but their current attacker was using laser blasters.

**Markay:** I must alert the soldiers, oh and my brother and sister are still in the castle. I must get to them.

The two went back to the castle and managed to get Chaz T. and Ikki T. out of the building. The soldiers however, he wasn't able to contact them and they seemed to have scattered all across the castle area. So it was just the princess, Markay and two of his sibling.

**Ikki:** What's going on? Are we being invaded?

**Chaz:** It would seem so. But the method used to implicate such invasion isn't the same as Bowser used. He always attacks on broad daylight and he uses explosives instead of lasers. To my knowledge, Bowser did not have such technologies of laser operated devices.

The assailants from the above were floating their fleets of armada right above them and they began to deploy smaller units out of the flying object. As they came into view, Peach recognized the invaders from her childhood. They were the extra-terrestrial vermin known as the Shroobs. They were equipped with lasers and they were ready to fire at the castle.

**Markay:** Take cover!

As the invading shroobs began to fire their weapons, the three toads took princess Peach inside quickly in order to hind from their assaults.

**Peach:** I remember who they are! They are called shroobs, and they invaded the Mushroom kingdom once when I was just an infant. I wonder how they managed to enter this time period.

**Chaz:** What ponderous question it is indeed, but for the moment we must drive those things before they take down the whole castle on top of us.

**Ikki: **What? We have to fight those things? But I don't know how to fight, I'm just a maid!

**Chaz:** Didn't you recently learn how to rejuvenate others with our healing mushroom technique?

**Ikki:** Yeah but I never actually tried it!

**Chaz:** Well then this would be a good time to learn. I shall fight them off while you try to keep me out long as possible.

**Ikki:** How will you fight?

**Chaz: **I've learned some magic during my studies you see. What an opportunity, I can test its potentials on them now.

So the two toads went back out to fight them.

**Markay:** Wait a minute! You can't fight an enemy you know less about!

But it was too late; they already began to encounter the invaders. Markay wanted to help them but he still had one duty he thought that he had to do, to get princess Peach out of here.

**Markay: **Listen princess, as soon as I get you to safety, I'm gonna help my siblings fight them off. Quickly, follow me.

**Peach:** No! You are to help them now!

**Markay:** There's no time! You must get back to your room!

**Peach:** I'll not have you abandon your brother and sister just to protect me. That would be inhumane!

**Markay:** Can't you please just listen….

**Peach:** No! You listen to me Markay! I may be the princess, and my safety is top priority for the sake of our kingdom. But I was also capable of battle when I was forced in the arms of combat. I have faced so many perils in the past but I managed to get out of them! Most of the time it was thanks to Mario, but sometimes I managed to get out of troubles with my own powers! You said you wanted to protect me for the sake of your family right? So you can protect them right? Will you sacrifice them now just to protect me? You have contradicted what you were serving me for and because of it you have placed duty over family. I do not wish to build a world just by sacrificing lives of others; I wish to accomplish it where everyone I cared about would stand next to me as I do so. I have run away all my life, but the time has come for me to stop running. I must do what I must do to protect this world from utter destruction, but I can't do it alone! I need your strength! If you wish to serve under my kingdom, under my rule, use your helping hand to assist me. Help me get to the Honey kingdom after you help your family. That is my first order to you as your first duty as a royal knight of Mushroom kingdom! Will you comply?

As he heard her words, Markay now realizes that he was wrong. The world may have depended on her, but it wasn't his place to help her get there. The only thing that was supposed to matter to him was the lives of his own family. He was deep in thought at first, and then he complied.

**Markay:** Very well princess. My spear is yours to control. I shall help you get to the Honey kingdom after I help out my brother and sister. Please wait for me.

* * *

After being dismissed by Peach, Markay joins the battle to assist his siblings, and his ally in combat. The shroobs have fortified their position and made their moves towards the castle. Chaz made his move first and used his ranged attack on the shroob that was the closest to the castle. He has used a lunar slash magic on it and dealt 7HP damage on it. Markay then approached it and attacked the same shroob with his charging pike attack. Markay received 40 starpoints afterwards. It was the shroobs' turn to move and they began to attack with their own ranged attack. They shot their lasers on Markay who received 5HP damage. Some also aimed for Ikki, who managed to dodge their attacks with ease. Chaz then deployed his FP move called the force barrier which raised the nearby ally's defense by 10%. Ikki used mushroom heal on Markay and received 15 starpoints. Markay defeated another shroob with his primary attack and received another 40 starpoints. Just after the enemy reinforcement was spawned two friendly units arrived from below. They were a yellow Boo and an azure-colored female koopa troopa.

**The Boo:** Wow, so it really is an alien invasion! I am filming all this in my camera now!

**Koopa girl:** Wow, let's get a close up look on the battle

**Markay:** Hey you two! Get out of here! This is dangerous!

**The Boo:** Don't worry about us; we have dealt tougher experiences before. There's no way some aliens can get us.

**Koopa girl:** Believe it or not, we can take care of ourselves. Allow us to handle these guys if you don't believe us!

**The Boo:** Are you ready Koopra?

**Koopra:** Heck yeah! Get your camera ready Youra! Show them your photo technique!

The two conspiracy hunters made their moves towards the shroobs. The Boo named Youra attacked one of the shroobs with his shutter lock attack. He readied his camera and flashed a fatal light on it which dealt 7HP damages. Koopra attacked the other one with her shellmerang attack; she threw her shell like a disk and damaged a shroob critically. As she defeated the shroob, she earned 40 starpoints. Chaz lunar slashed another one and earned 40 starpoints for defeating it. The shroobs' numbers were getting decimated, but then a shroob saucer floated on the ground and began to attack with lasers. Ikki healed her brothers with wonder heal move and gained 30 starpoints. Markay dealt some minor damages to the shroob saucer. The laser dealt 8Hp damages to each unit. Koopra shellmeranged the saucer but it was not out yet. Youra's camera flash was able to penetrate the saucer's defense, so his attack dealt maximum damage of 13. The saucer was almost out of health, so Markay decided to finish it off with his critical charging pike attack. He defeated it and gained 100 starpoints, which leveled him to level 3.

**Hp:** 12+3 **FP:** 4+3 **Power:** 7+6 **Block:** 3+4 **Technique:** 7+3 **Magic:** 0+1 **Immunity:** 1+1 **Luck:** 4+1

The battle was over, or was it?

* * *

**Markay:** Looks like we managed to defeat them all.

**Chaz:** Don't be so sure.

There were more saucers coming from above. They were all surrounding the castle, there were so many of them covering the entire castle.

**Koopra:** Wow! So this is how they initiate their invasion! We have got to get a scoop of this.

**Ikki:** Uh, I know you two are doing your jobs, but don't you think we should be getting out of here first?!

**Peach:** She's right, no doubt the shroobs were planning to take control of this castle. If we remain here any longer, we're all done for. We must leave post-haste!

**Ikki:** But what about the soldiers who may still be in the castle?

**Markay:** It's unfortunate, but we must think for ourselves first. Let us get the princess out of here before it's too late.

**Youra:** Let us use the secret entrance we used to get in here in the first place. Follow us!

The two conspiracy hunters lead the toads and the princess out of the castle. With their guidance, they managed to get out in time. The shroobs then activated something from their saucer. The beam of lasers began to correspond to one saucer after another. Soon the beams were surrounding the castle, forming a laser operated barrier around it. At least they made it out; otherwise they would have been trapped.

**Ikki:** So um, what now?

**Peach:** The castle is under their apprehension now, so there's no turning back. I am beginning to understand what caused the shroobs to appear and suddenly invade our kingdom. If we are to get our castle back, we must find the source of the problems at hand. This dark event was no accident; its cause is somehow related to that black comet. We must get the device that could counter its darkness; we must get it soon as possible. Of course, we are to meet Mario at some point as well. I need help from all of you; will you all be my escorts?

**Ikki:** You can count on us!

**Chaz:** I shall also lend you my powers. Even if it's limited at the moment I will find ways to prevail.

**Markay:** We shall escort you to the Honey kingdom, and we shall protect you with all the might we can get.

**Youra:** Looks like we're gonna have to go with them for a while, huh?

**Koopra:** Ooh, An adventure! A perfect chance for us to scoop up some new fascinating conspiracies! Count us both in!

**Peach:** Thank you everyone. I am truly grateful to your services. We must first head to Seaside town to get to Honey Kingdom. We will rest there and continue the following morning.

So Peach and her escorts have marched on to her sudden and unexpected journey. Will they make it to the Seaside town, the home of Captain Jonathan Jones and then to Honey Kingdom? The Next Chapter shall have our answers.

**Surprise! Didn't think I'd make the next chapters so soon right? Well since we're not gonna see Mario anytime so, I might as well quickly get this arc and the one after over with. What an epic plot twist, not only the x-nauts returned, but the shroobs as well! And believe me, they are not the only returning villains that are coming to this story. One last thing before I end this chapter, do you recall the light that spoke to Peach in her dream? Can you guys guess who he was? He was an apparition of a character you guys actually know all too well. Who could it be I wonder? Figure it out Mario fans! Leave comments and look forward to the next chapter. Have a nice day! (Even though it's night time for me now)**


	8. Chapter 2B The Glorious Voice

**Here's another chapter of story B. Peach and her escorts have arrived at the seaside town (remember that place from Super Mario RPG?). They were on their way to the Honey kingdom, but unfortunately it was dark outside and they were tired. Before we get to all that though, shall we hear some support conversations first?**

* * *

_Support:_

**Markay and Ikki:**

Markay was sparring with his pike, Ikki was coming towards him.

**Markay:** Hya! Hyea! HYA!

**Ikki:** Hiya brother man! Whatcha doing~.

**Markay:** Dear sister, you have witnessed me training my spear play. It is one way for me to remain stronger. One must be prepared to protect the princess at all times.

**Ikki:** Wow, you really put a lot of efforts on this job of yours

**Markay:** Of course I have. It is an important job, not just for me you or Chaz, but for the kingdom as well.

**Ikki:** So everyone's counting on you, huh? You hardly have time to play with your sister; we always played together when we are little.

**Markay:** I'm sorry that you feel lonely, but we all had to grow up at one point in our life. We must be strong to look after one another without the aid from our parents. Can you understand that?

**Ikki:** Yeah, I suppose.

**Markay:** Good, now leave me, I must finish my training.

**Ikki:** (She pouts) fine….

**Markay and Ikki support reached mushroom rank**

* * *

**Youra and Koopra:**

**Koopra:** So, have you found anything?

**Youra:** Well, I am still trying to scoops on the whole lockness monster business. Even though people say that it's a legend, it would be great to take picture of the real one.

**Koopra:** Some soldiers said that they found something like that under the castle moat; do you think it was the monster?

**Youra:** No, I checked that moat when I was sneaking around; it was just some big log that fell down there. So far, whenever they say they found a monster turned out to be false alarm. But I did take some photos that left some suspicious looking silhouettes. I want to get these developed to know what they really are.

**Koopra:** Oooh! I can't wait to see it they were some aliens or some kind of mythical creatures. Then we can post it online on that forum that you always on. What's that site called again?

**Youra:** Digibutter dot nerr?

**Koopra:** Yeah that!

**Youra:** Well, I did post some of my pictures on that site, and whenever I revealed something otherworldly to the site moderator, he seems to feel eccentric. It's pretty creepy.

**Koopra:** At least he actually paid us when we got our job done. C'mon let's find us some more conspiracies and post it online!

**Youra:** Alright! My camera's all ready and loaded with new films! Let's start at the mysterious bathroom of the Glitzville locker-room!

**Youra and Koopra support reached mushroom rank**

* * *

**Chapter 2B**

Princess Peach and her escorts were moving around for miles and they were starting to feel tired. They were walking restless ever since the castle was sieged by the shroob invaders. The town of Seaside was just miles away from them, if only they had strength to make it there.

**Peach:** C'mon everyone, we are almost there! I know you are all tired but we can't fall asleep out here. I shall make reservation for us all once we arrive at the Seaside hotel. So please stay strong until then.

**Ikki:** but I am so tired! I miss my old bed back at the castle and all my stuffed animals were also left behind!

**Chaz:** You still play with those? We aren't kids anymore you know.

**Markay:** C'mon you two! If you have the strength to complain, you have the strength to walk at least 60 yards towards the town! Let's move!

They were tired, but they were able to get to the town. It was calm and the residents were doing their usual business without a care in the world. Peach went to the hotel and got them a room for them to sleep in. But Peach found out that there was going to be a musical performance that's gonna go on at the hotel restaurant. Peach thought that it would do her escorts good if they were to listen to a good music before turning them in to their beds. So she led them to the restaurant and got them a seat.

**Ikki:** We're gonna hear some music first? I guess there's no harm in that.

**Chaz:** Music is one way to calm our weariness I heard. No doubt that we'd feel rejuvenated once we heard it.

**Koopra:** Oooh! Let's get some scoop about the magic of the performer's songs!

**Markay:** Oh no, you don't! No photographs during performance or you'll get us in trouble! I will have to confiscate your camera for the time being.

**Youra:** Ugh, fine.

Markay confiscated Youra's camera and they made their way to the restaurant.

* * *

The restaurant seems peaceful with velvet curtains and great decorations in the interior. The tables were all round and were scattered across the area. Then there was the stage, where two shy guys were playing their instruments while a crazy dayzee was dancing on the stage. Peach and her escorts took their seat closer to the stage and they each ordered some refreshments. Two shy guys were playing their guitar gently; as their music flowed into their ears they became soothed by the melodies. The red dayzee concluded her dance and began to spoke to the audience.

**Red Dayzee:** Thank you everyone for enjoying our evening! Now it's the moment you were all waiting for! Please welcome our main vocalist who shall perform for you tonight, the Elegant Viola!

As she finished the introduction the curtain behind the stage was lifted, and revealed a beautiful toad woman. She wore mulberry-colored dress and had long and curly red hair, and her mushroom spots were purple colored. She sat on the stool and began to sing her song. Her melody was fair and the audiences were mesmerized by it. The red dayzee went towards the piano and played a jazz music to fit the atmosphere. Peach was amazed at how the musical piano synchronized well with the voice. Viola was like a goddess conduit in their eyes. Peach's escort were beginning to forget about all the tiresome nights they had and felt like their strengths were coming back to them. Even Markay or rather especially Markay, because he seems to have been infatuated by the singer's charming voice and her beautiful appearances.

* * *

The song was about to reach its conclusion and the musicians began to cease playing. But the audience loved her song so much that they clapped for an encore. But at the same time, something unexpected happened; the restaurant was being attacked by bandits. The groups of bandits entered through the window, some came from the floor and their sudden invasion alerted the guests.

**Bandit guy 1:** Okay everyone! No need for anything funny! This is a robbery, and we are here to take your valuable belongings and then we will be on our way! If you try to call the authorities, things will get ugly! Now hand them over!

As the bandits were trying to rob the guest, Peach and her escort were readying their battle position. Markay couldn't stand to see the injustice they were displaying, and got his pike out just to skewer them. He returned Youra's camera and got ready to leap at the bandits. As the bandits made their way to them they saw the singer on stage.

**Bandit guy 2:** Well what do we have here? We got some beauty on stage! I bet she's got something valuable! C'mon let's rob her!

Markay was now ready to charge at them, but before he could, the bandit was suddenly attacked.

**Bandit guy 2:** Augh! Who dares attack me!

The red Dayzee was the one who hit him and announced her anguish.

**Red dayzee:** I have! Dedre the performing crazy dayzee! And you have ruined our beautiful night! For that I shall punish you!

**Bandit guy 1:** Yeah? You and what army?

The two performing shy guys came to her side and brought out their instruments. The right shy guy revealed his guitar to be a gun as he opened up the tip of the tuner, while the left shy guy took out a blade from his guitar.

**Dedre: **From the army of the musical justice! Shall we dance? Protect our dear Viola at all costs!

**Shy guy twins: **Right!

**Peach:** Oh my, looks like they were no ordinary performers, how shocking.

**Markay:** Princess Peach, May we have your blessing to fight these brigands along their side?

**Peach:** You may. Show them the might of the Mushroom kingdom!

**All her escorts:** Yes ma'am!

The battle began as the friendly units joined the performers next to them.

**Dedre:** What the…who are you guys?

**Markay:** We are princess peach's escort. We were granted permission to assist you to take down the bandits. We are here to help.

**Dedre:** Great! We can use the helping hand. Let's get these bandits and show them what we are made of!

**Bandit guy 1: **What the…more of them? Great, we did not anticipate this. Let's take them out first boys!

The bandits made their moves and got closer to the stage. Peach's escorts advanced towards the bandits and made their move against them while Markay was heading towards Viola who was still on stage. Dedre used frenzy melody on a bandit and put him to sleep while damaging him. Chaz approached another one and used his lunar slash spell to inflict more damages on him. The gun shy guy named Petra used his bass flinger move and shot out the sleeping bandit. He has gained 40 starpoints after defeating him. Koopra made the next move and range attacked the farther bandit with her shellmerang move. The bandit was finished off by Youra's shutter lock attack and he has gained 40 starpoints. Markay managed to reach the singer and spoke to her.

**Markay:** Are you alright dear lady?

**Viola:** Who might you be?

**Markay:** I was one of the audiences during your performance. I am a warrior from the Mushroom kingdom and I was to assist you and your group of bodyguards.

**Viola:** My, aren't you very kind. Well thank you for your help, but I don't need to be saved. If possible, I wish to help you all.

**Markay:** Can you fight?

**Viola:** No I do not, but when I sing to my comrades in battle I can rejuvenate for them and grant them another chance to attack.

**Markay:** Then your abilities will be useful, please assist us. But since you can't fight I shall protect you while you do your part.

**Viola:** I appreciate it.

Viola became the singer of the party and used her tender voice move to allow Markay to move again. Dedre damaged another bandit and the bandit was finished off by Koopra who received 40 starpoints. Ikki healed all the damaged the units have received at this time and gained enough starpoints to level up.

**Hp:** 15+2 **FP:** 10+2 **Power:** 2+3 **Block:** 2+2 **Technique:** 1+4 **Magic:** 1+1 **Immunity:** 2+1 **Luck:** 4+1

Chaz fortified the party's defense and immunity with the force barrier move and gained some starpoints for the deed. The blade shy guy named Sorbin string slashed one of the bandits and dealt 7Hp damages. Petro defeated the bandit Sorbin damaged and received 40 starpoints the defeated bandit dropped butter. Viola singed for Chaz and Chaz used his extra turn to lunar slash another bandit. The bandits were being decimated but there were still two big bandits left. The big bandits made their move and attacked the party with robbing charge. They stole some coins in the process and the only way to get them back was to defeat them. The big bandits were a bit stronger but they were still easy to fight against. Markay used his charging pike move and defeated one of the big bandits which earned him 60 starpoints. Dedre put the other one to sleep with her frenzy melody move. Youra damaged the big bandit with his shutter lock but he was awakened because of the attack. Fortunately Chaz finished him off with the lunar slash spell and he has gained 60 starpoints which allowed him to level up to level 3.

**Hp:** 10+4 **FP:** 16+2 **Power:** 2+1 **Block:** 2+1 **Technique:** 5+2 **Magic:** 9+4 **Immunity:** 5+4 **Luck:** 5+2

The battle was not yet over because the boss bandit was still there. The shy guy twins approached the bandit and used their team attack. Sorbin and Petro played their guitar and played a strange song. The song made the surrounding twisted and began to spin around the bandit. He became dizzy and the two shy guys brought out their weapons and beat him up like crazy. The boss bandit was defeated instantly and the twin both received 90 starpoints, petro leveled up to level 3.

**Hp:** 10+2 **FP:** 6+1 **Power:** 5+4 **Block:** 4+2 **Technique:** 6+2 **Magic:** 0+1 **Immunity:** 0+3 **Luck:** 5+1

**Boss bandit:** Looks like, we chose the wrong place to start our heist….

The bandits were all gone and the battle was won.

* * *

**Markay:** Is everyone alright?

**Ikki:** I thought we came here to relax for a while, not fight another battle. Do we really have to go through with this all the time?

**Chaz:** It's unfortunate but the world isn't always perfect. There will always be sociopaths who will try to resort to committing the act of evil despite the consequences.

**Markay:** Indeed, and that's why we are here, now we must go to princess Peach.

The three toad siblings approached Peach who was speaking to the performers.

**Peach: **You were all powerful, who are you guys?

**Dedre:** We are performers from the Dawn kingdom. The performers in that kingdom was once brave warriors but because of the banished shadow tribe, our battle oriented nature had to be hidden; therefore we all learned the secrets of fighting in secret. We came to this town to show off our talents but it seems to have been problematic because of the recent attack. People have lost homes from that comet incident so some of them began to act like savaged like those bandits earlier.

**Peach:** So the comets sudden change in nature also affected the place other than Mushroom kingdom. I had no idea.

**Dedre:** So, may I ask what a princess of your stature is doing in a run-down village like this?

**Peach:** My escorts and I were heading towards the honey kingdom. Out kingdom was sieged by an alien group known as the Shroobs. I have suspicions on how they might have arrived, so I am trying to get a relic that might help fix our dilemma.

**Dedre:** Honey kingdom huh? We were actually planning to go there after the performance here. Mind if we come along?

**Peach:** My, that would be delightful, thank you! But my escorts seem to be tired after the battle with the bandits. I advise that you and your musical performers also rest the night. We must continue in the morning, who knows what we'll face tomorrow.

**Dedre:** I agree. Let us be away towards our room and see each other again at first light of tomorrow.

* * *

Everyone went to their assigned hotel room, except for Markay who seems to have noticed Viola outside the hotel.

**Markay:** Evening ma'am. Fine night we are having right?

**Viola: **It sure is.

**Markay:** Tell me, what's a woman like you doing with the band of performers who seems to be a mercenary of sorts?

**Viola:** I've running away you can say.

**Markay:** Pardon?

**Viola:** My talented voice is not natural, the melodies I sing have a mysterious magic effect within the world and its secret was designed by the ancient wizards from the Dawn kingdom. They once said that it has the power to restore the world that was ruined by the chaos. It is a sacred voice that only my bloodline can have. But those who found out about it tried to take it so I was always protected and I had to conceal my true identity.

**Markay:** Your true identity?

**Viola:** Yes, I am from the royal blood of the Dawn kingdom, and my voice is the sacred treasure of my family. I didn't wish to expose myself, but I wanted to help out the people out of my castle. Dedre understood my plight so she's assisting me with it. She told me that we will be traveling with you and the princess of the Mushroom kingdom. Will you help them protect me as you have protected your kingdom's princess?

**Markay:** Ma'am, I shall vow to you and I shall assist you in any way I can.

**Viola:** Thank you, we must go back to bed. I need my beauty sleep if we are to head out in the morning.

**Markay:** Then I shall escort you to your room.

It was already dark out but the night is growing older. The princess and her escorts have gained new allies but what were the shroobs planning? What will they encounter when they arrive at the Honey kingdom? And how are the X-nauts and the shroobs' return be related to the black comet known as the Ztar? The next chapter may not have the answers but all will be revealed in the future.

* * *

**At last, I have introduced a character who has a role of the dancer from the Fire Emblem series. Dancers, bards, and the heron clan were all useful in the series so I decided to have someone with the similar role. Now I might take some break before I start on the next chapter. Meanwhile you guys can tell me how I did my fanfiction so far. Did you like the characters so far and how did I make some elements similar to the Fire Emblem series? Tell me in the comment section and look forward to chapter 3B. Have a nice day!**


	9. Chapter 3B The Kingdom of Honey

**Good day readers! I was going to start writing after taking a break for few days but I might get lot more busier than usual so I am gonna try to write as soon as I get the chance to write. Anyway here's chapter 3B, and as usual it will start off with couple of support conversations. Enjoy.**

* * *

_Support_

**Markay and Ikki 2**

**Ikki:** Say, dear brother? Is this a good time to talk?

**Markay:** Hello Ikki, yes I just finished my training and I'll be good for few hours.

**Ikki:** Good, because I hardly have time to spend some time with my brothers because of work.

**Markay:** Sister, when it comes to spending time with family I'll always try to find time for the perfect sibling time. Now, was there something you wanted to ask?

**Ikki:** What do you think about your job? Like are you having a good time or are you occasionally bored or were you excited?

**Markay:** When it comes to a duty of great importance, one should not make any kind of expression, I just do what I was assigned to do.

**Ikki:** Isn't it boring sometimes? Lately there hasn't been any attack from Bowser and all you ever do is just to be besides the princess all the time.

**Markay:** If there's nothing going on, that's all the better. After all, keeping her safe is all that matters according to my job description. And no, I am simply doing my duty so there's nothing for me to be bored about.

**Ikki:** Still, I think you should still feel bored for being with the princess all the time but instead you are actually enjoying it. It's like you like being with her….Oh I get it now!

**Markay:** What?

**Ikki:** You like princess Peach, don't you? So that's why you enjoy your job, because you get to be with her!

**Markay:** Whaaat…don…don't be absurd! It's not like that!

**Ikki:** C'mon on Markay, you don't have to deny it! I mean who doesn't love princess Peach? She's gorgeous, she's polite, and she's everyone's role model! So I think it is okay to love her too!

**Markay:** I already told you that I am not in love with her! And even if I did, a loyal guard loving someone from the royal blood is just not possible!

**Ikki:** Why not?

**Markay:** It just isn't! Anyway my "few hours" is up and I must get back to training. We will not speak of this ever again! Good bye sister. (Markay leaves)

**Ikki:** Oh dear brother, don't think you can fool your sister who have known you for whole lifetime. You may hide it, but I can see it; your true feelings to her highness.

**Markay and Ikki support reached flower rank**

* * *

**Markay and Viola**

**Markay:** How do you do malady?

**Viola:** Hello brave knight. Your sudden change in behavior begs for question.

**Markay:** Not really, I always behave like this towards a woman of high class.

**Viola:** Is that so.

**Markay:** My father taught me that good posture and high class greeting is a sign of admiring great nobility. Therefore I have learned how to show greet those of highest earldom, such as you.

**Viola:** What a magnificent greeting, however greeting me in such social manner isn't really necessary.

**Markay:** Why of course it is, you are of a royal blood right?

**Viola:** It's true that in nature I am from the family of higher power, but I am currently trying to blend in with the ones of the lower classed society. Remember, I am trying to hide my nobility to conceal my royal blood.

**Markay:** Ah, then pardon me for my sudden politeness.

**Viola:** Hm hm hm~! Regardless I am praised. Still, I am rather having a difficult time trying to behave like a commoner; some restaurants did not serve in etiquette manner and I was used to using silverwares for my meal. There is also the matter of speaking less like a noble. I have heard many vulgar languages and I've heard many commoners speak without the use of high classed vocabulary. Dedre have tried to teach me a bit about the commoners' way of life, but her method of teaching me while she sings is rather, disturbing.

**Markay:** I can hardly imagine it.

**Viola:** An idea strikes me; perhaps you can teach me about the commoners, since you were a commoner once you might be able to do so.

**Markay:** That's only half true I am afraid, my mother was a commoner but my father was an aristocrat born from a noble family. But I have had experiences when it comes to behaving less like a noble, perhaps I can find ways to teach you the ways of a commoner.

**Viola: **That would be great. I wish what I learn from you can match up to my expectation.

**Markay:** Though I have to warn you that I've never have ever taught anyone anything before so you'd probably be disappointed.

**Viola:** We wouldn't know unless we tried, I'll look forward to it.

**Markay:** So will I.

**Markay and Viola support reached mushroom rank**

* * *

**Chapter 3B**

It is now morning and Peach and her escorts have gotten out of bed from their hotel room. They all looked forward to breakfast, but they had to eat from another restaurant because of the disputes with the bandits last night wrecked the hotel dining room and it is currently under reconstruction. After breakfast, they all went north and made their way towards the Honey kingdom. The path to the kingdom was full of blooming flower meadows and the fragrance from the flowers made the path very inviting. As they went deeper into the meadows they were approaching the area with larger flowers.

**Koopra:** Whoa! Those flowers are huge!

**Chaz:** Those flowers were raised by the honey bees in this kingdom; they made them big enough to be a giant wall for fortifying their kingdom's defense against invasion from the rival kingdom.

* * *

The giant flower garden was actually the Honey kingdom, and its residents were mostly honey bees. The kingdom had a large village and in the village had places for them to shop. As they ventured through the village they saw a giant beehive, it was the Honey kingdom castle. The guards were about to stop them from going into the castle but Peach shoed them the proof of the royal household of the Mushroom kingdom and they let them all in. In the castle, there were many honeys and there were also many hives and some of them had baby larvae of the honey bees. As they went in they were greeted by the three loyal guards of the Honey kingdom, one of them was a magenta-colored female paratroopa named Aira who was wearing a red helmet. The second one was a cyan-colored parabuzzy beetle named Groy; there was a flower pattern on his shell. The last guard was a green-spotted toad named Binx who wore a soldier's uniform, had a blue-colored bang hiding his right eye, wielded a lance and was riding on a Blue-colored Yoshi. They were there to welcome the princess and her escorts to guide them to the queen.

**Aira:** Welcome princess Peach, the queens didn't expect a sudden guest from another kingdom and therefore she's getting ready to see you all. She'll see you momentarily.

**Peach:** I am sorry, I wanted to contact her sooner but my kingdom was attacked all of the sudden and I wasn't able to prepare a messenger.

**Aira:** I am sorry to hear that. I wish we could help you all somehow, but we have problems of an invasion of our own. Our rivals the mad hornets have declared a war against us and we are preparing our troops for the upcoming battle.

**Peach:** Oh my, does this war happen often?

**Groy: **Pretty much, those guys are persistent bunch.

**Ikki:** Looks like we came in a bad time huh?

**Markay:** Our arrival may have occurred on dire time but our own matters were urgent. If possible we must leave before a war starts here.

A bee soldier comes to Aira and whispers her something, and then leaves.

**Aira:** I just received words that the queen is now ready to see you. Please come with us to the throne garden.

**Dedre:** Throne garden? Don't you mean throne ROOM?

**Aira:** Her majesty's throne is at outdoors surrounded by flowers and fountains. It's this way.

* * *

Peach and her escorts follow them to the Queen B's royal garden. When they arrived the giant Queen was flying over a large sunflower, which was actually her throne. Peach approached the queen and greeted her with a vow.

**Peach: **Hello Queen B.

**Queen B:** Hello princess Peach, I have to say that your sudden visit had caught me off-guard. My kingdom had matters I had to look over you know.

**Peach:** I am sorry for visiting you suddenly without sending words; my kingdom was attacked without warning as well so I couldn't send a messenger to notify you with my arrival. As you can see, I have also brought my escorts for safety precaution.

**Queen B:** Oh my! I've thought that Bowser has finally learned his lesson, but the brute will never learn no matter how many times your brave plumber trounces him.

**Peach:** The invasion was not caused by Bowser Queen B, which I guarantee you. And Mario is currently on his way to the Northern Dawn kingdom.

**Queen B:** The invasion was caused by another party? I am surprised that you managed to avoid capture this time, especially since your brave plumber is absent. I am wondering why he has to go to Dawn kingdom of all place but I first wish to know what I can do for you princess.

**Peach:** I need an access to the Sorbit Heights. I was told to receive something there and your kingdom is in charge of the gateway to get there.

**Queen B:** The Sorbit Heights, you mean to tell me that you need the relic that is being safeguarded there?

**Peach:** Yes, I can tell you why it is needed but I wish to ensure your cooperation first, so will it be possible to access it?

**Queen B:** I wish to help you, but now isn't really a good time because at the moment, no one is guarding the gateway to Sorbit Heights because all the soldiers were needed to prepare for an upcoming invasion.

**Peach:** Oh no, we have to wait for the battle to finish?

**Queen B:** Once our battle is over, I'll be able to help you. Rest assured, we'll win, there's no way they will be able to get past our kingdom's wall.

**Bee soldier:** Queen B! Our castle wall is being breeched by the enemy forces!

**Queen B:** Oh dear, it would appear that I spoke too soon. Get all our soldiers ready! Our numbers should be evenly matched with their numbers!

**Bee soldier:** I am afraid that's not the worst of it your majesty. Those hornets have alliance themselves with the feral piranha plants and the Monty mole brigands. Their forces outnumbered us at the moment.

**Queen B: **They alliance with the mad plants and those naughty moles? Our situation is a lot graver than I thought. Get our men to hold them for long as possible!

**Bee soldier:** At once my queen!

The bee soldier leaves the garden and the queen spawns her 3 royal guards.

**Queen B:** You three! I want you all to assist my men out there! Do not let those hornets lay a finger on the citizens!

**Aira, Binx and Groy:** Yes my Queen!

The royal guard leaves the palace. Markay approaches Peach with an intention to assist them. He seems like he was always prepared for battle.

**Markay:** Princess Peach, may we have your blessing to participate in this battle as well? Sooner the battle ends the better.

**Peach:** You have my blessing, if the Queen B is willing to assist us; we should at least assist her as well.

**Markay:** Thank you, we'll finish them off without breaking a sweat!

* * *

Peach's escorts all made their way outside the castle wall and into the village. The whole kingdom was surrounded by mad hornets and it was beginning to be infested with piranha plants that were multiplying every minutes. The Monty moles were digging the grounds and ruining the soil of the kingdom. The bee soldiers were engaging fierce battles against the hornets but thanks to the piranha plants and the moles they were slowly being decimated. The royal guard trio has made it to the village and began to engage with the enemy. The three were in positions while Peach's escorts have made it to the battle field.

**Aira:** Under no circumstances, we must not lose to these vermin! Take down the piranha plants first! Their increase in numbers will cause great damages to the root of our kingdom's wall!

**Binx:** There's too many of them though! We won't be able to defeat them all with our numbers!

Peach's escorts arrived north of the guards' location.

**Markay:** Hey you three! We are here to help!

**Aira:** Stay back! This is our battle!

**Markay:** It's a battle you can't win without our help! We are here to even the odds for victory! We'll deal with the mad hornets while you guys can handle everything else!

**Aira:** Okay! We're counting on you!

After they made an alliance, Markay's group has engaged the nearby enemies they each can reach. Koopra attacked a hornet; it had low HP so it was defeated instantly. But being that it was a weak enemy she only obtained 10 starpoints. Markay used his FP move called Jousting heart and ran through a Monty mole and managed to damage the Monty mole that was behind his intended target. Another hornet was taken down by Chaz with his lunar slash and he received 10 starpoints. Dedre used frenzy melody on one of the Monty mole and defeated him which granted 50 starpoints, resulted in her to level up to level 3.

**HP:** 10+3 **FP:**8+2 **Power:** 2+3 **Block:** 3+1 **Technique:** 5+2 **Magic:** 9+2 **Immunity:** 6+1 **Luck:** 8+1

Sorbin defeated the other Monty mole with string blade attack and gained a 50 starpoints. He also leveled up.

**HP:** 10+2 **FP:** 4+3 **Power:** 6+4 **Block:** 6+2 **Technique:** 7+1 **Magic:** 0+0 **Immunity:** 2+1 **Luck:** 4+1

His twin brother Petro defeated the nearby hornet with his bass flinger and shot it down and gained 10 starpoints. Ikki healed Dedre with her healing mushroom and gained 15 starpoints, Viola used tender voice on Ikki and gained 15 starpoints, Ikki used her extra turn to heal Sorbin this time and gained an extra 15 starpoints. Aira Approached a piranha plant and used aerial dive on it and gave it 11HP damages. Binx, who was a mounted unit, approached the piranha plant Aira damaged and used mace swing move which finished it off. Binx was rewarded with 65 starpoints for defeating the plant. Groy attacked the nearby hornet with sky tackle and gained 10 starpoints. The enemy hornets were gaining on the friendly units, their sting attacks were weak but they could occasionally poison a unit. Piranha plants couldn't move as far as other units but they can use ranged attacks like fireball attack. Monty moles were also ranged attackers and as they moved they burrow into the ground. Among the enemies, the piranha plants were more threatening in terms of damages, but the hornet's poison stings proved to be annoying assets to the friendly units. Luckily Ikki's mushroom heal can not only heal but also recover units from any status ailments. The shy guy twins reached nearby houses and alerted the citizens inside. Sorbin spoke to the villager above.

**Bee Villager 1:** Oh dear, I hope those brutes do not steal from my honey stash. I'll give you some as a thank you for warning me.

Sorbin got a honey, and Petro went to the house below.

**Bee villager 2:** Those piranha plants can breathe fire against their prey. Ironically, fire is also their weakness. Perhaps a hot sauce could take them out.

Petro got a hot sauce from the last house. The villages within the map were saved, so all there left to do was defeat the remaining enemies. The hornets were no problem at all, but the other enemies were a bit harder to defeat. Chaz used his force barrier to maximize all the friendly units' defensive stats and he has gained 30 starpoints for the deed. The Monty moles were a bit bulky but they can still be defeated by units with high attacks and magic stats. Dedre approached another Monty mole and hurt him with frenzy melody. Aira defeated a Monty mole and gained 50 starpoints. Binx defeated the last Monty mole thanks to his critical hit from his attack and gained enough starpoints for a level up. He's now level 4.

**HP:** 14+2 **FP:** 5+3 **Power:** 7+4 **Block:** 5+3 **Technique:** 6+1 **Magic:** 3+1 **Immunity:** 2+2 **Luck:** 1+1

Groy attacked a piranha plant but, due to his small power stat, he only gave it 2HP damages. Markay approached the piranha plant and used his primary move, charging pike on the foe. The plant lived with only 4HP left. Youra used his Shutter lock move to finish it off. He has gained 65 starpoints and leveled up to level 3.

**HP:** 8+4 **FP:** 7+1 **Power:** 5+2 **Block:** 1+2 **Technique:** 6+3 **Magic:** 5+3 **Immunity:** 7+3 **Luck:** 11+1

There were only 2 piranha plants and a smilax left to defeat. Chaz defeated one of the piranha plants and gained enough starpoints to leveled up to level 4

**HP:** 14+2 **FP:** 18+3 **Power:** 3+1 **Block:** 3+1 **Technique:** 7+4 **Magic:** 13+5 **Immunity:** 9+2 **Luck:** 7+1

Ikki healed all of her nearby allies with wonder heal and received 30 starpoints. But the move could not heal them from poison ailment. Koopra attacked the piranha plant with her shellmerang attack but she couldn't take it out. Viola sang for Markay and he used his extra turn to defeat the last piranha plant, the 65 starpoints he gained allowed him to level up to level 4.

**HP:** 15+2 **FP:** 7+3 **Power:** 13+4 **Block:** 7+2 **Technique:** 10+3 **Magic:** 1+1 **Immunity:** 2+2 **Luck:** 5+2

Smilax was the only enemy left to defeat. It was twice the size of the regular piranha plant, but unlike it smaller counterpart, it couldn't move at all but it can attack from longer range than they did. Binx used his FP move the morning star hammer and the smilax lost 18HP. Dedre also used her FP move called petal jiggle and send out her petals on air and slashed the smilax with consecutive attacks with each attack dealt 6HP damage. The smilax was still standing and it used its devastating acid flame on the units. Ikki healed the damages and gained a level.

**HP:** 17+2 **FP:** 12+3 **Power:** 5+2 **Block:** 4+2 **Technique:** 5+5 **Magic:** 2+1 **Immunity:** 3+3 **Luck:** 5+2

Koopra managed to finish it off with her primary attack and gained 200 starpoints, she leveled up twice to level 4.

**HP:** 8+5 **FP:** 6+3 **Power:** 8+7 **Block:** 14+10 **Technique:** 5+8 **Magic:** 2+2 **Immunity:** 7+1 **Luck:** 9+3

As the battle ended, all the units made their way back to the honey castle.

* * *

The Honey kingdom managed to win the battle and they were granted peace once again. The hornets were not to attack them again for a long time. Peach went to her escort to congratulate them for their victory.

**Peach:** Thank goodness you all made it back in one piece! You even managed to finish this battle too! The Queen B wishes to thank you all for your efforts. Let us meet with her this minute! We still have some matters to discuss.

With Peach at their sides, they met with the Queen once more at her garden.

**Queen B:** My oh my! This battle has gone by faster than I imagined. Perhaps it was a good thing Peach offered her help even though we never asked for it. You have my gratitude for assisting us at our dire time!

**Peach:** I am just grateful that no one received any casualties in the process! Hopefully this kingdom will stay safe from the enemy for long as possible now.

**Queen B:** Oh I am sure they will not be able to face us again for a decade after we gave them some beating today. But enough about that now, Princess Peach I wish to speak with you in private in my castle meadow.

**Peach:** Okay, Markay you and the others must wait for me outside. Can you do that?

**Markay:** I shall wait for your arrival in the meantime your highness.

**Peach: **Thank you, you have my permission to enjoy this kingdom's attraction until my business finishes.

**Markay:** We'll do what we must.

* * *

Peach and Queen B makes their way out of the throne garden and as they stroll around the castle, they speak.

**Queen B:** Peach, once again I must thank you for your help earlier. Perhaps I can repay you by allowing you to enter the Sorbit Heights as you previously requested.

**Peach:** Thank you Queen B.

**Queen B:** I must ask, however why do you need such important relic. Does it have to do with your recent invasion in your kingdom? How is the Mushroom kingdom?

**Peach:** The kingdom has been apprehended by the alien invaders called shroobs. They once invaded my kingdom back when I was a baby, and their ruler was taken down by Mario and his brother along with their future counterparts. They have returned somehow and I suspect their queen has also returned.

**Queen B:** My, an enemy from the distant past, how unimaginable.

**Peach:** Before all this happened, our kingdom was heavily damaged by the comets from the comet festival. We were enjoying their colorful shows but their sudden change in behavior wrecked the Toad town and after their attack was over an even bigger comet appeared from the sky. It was a black comet which holds ancient dark secrets from the dark era. Our investigators recently found out that it was the Ztar.

**Queen B:** Ztar?! You mean the "other half" of the balance?

**Peach:** Yes, and it has just started to spread its curse. Ever since it did, the Shroobs came back. I had this feeling that their return had something to with the Ztar, and recently I spoke to someone from a dream. It told me to retrieve the star emblem, the only thing that can counter the effect from the Ztar.

**Queen B:** Indeed, there are many secrets from the star emblem that even we were not aware of. So it was to reverse the Ztar curse?

**Peach:** Yes, that's what I believe.

**Queen B:** I may not know much about the Ztar princess Peach, but there is one thing I am certain of. The Star emblem is currently being locked of its power; it's been like that ever since it was used last which was over thousands of years ago. The only thing that can unlock it now is the legendary star rod.

**Peach:** Yes, I know of its current location. After Mario obtained it from Bowser after he misused its potentials he returned it to the star spirits who are now back at the star haven.

**Queen B:** No princess, it's true that Mario returned it to the star spirits, but they didn't put it back at the star haven.

**Peach:** Huh? What do you mean?

**Queen B:** I see you weren't aware of the latest news regarding the star heaven. When they tried to place the star rod back at its pedestal, it wasn't able to regenerate the damages Bowser caused and it wasn't able to do what it was truly meant to do.

**Peach:** The star rod wasn't just for granting wishes?

**Queen B:** Yes, it was acting mostly like a scepter, which kept the world in balance between light and darkness, but after it was misplaced the balance was slowly slipping away. So even though it was placed where it was originally placed, it wasn't able to keep the balance from falling apart because Bowser drained its power after using it so much. That's why the dark influences within our world started to build up somewhere across the universe and created that black comet we call Ztar.

**Peach: **So where's the star rod now?

**Queen B:** The star spirits gave it to one place where its power could start regenerate, the cosmic kingdom, where the goddess you and Mario have met watches over our galaxy.

**Peach:** Princess Rosalina.

**Queen B:** Correct, the star rod is in her hands now, and she may be the only one who can restore the lost light in your world again.

**Peach:** Do you know anything about the Ztar curse or the Ztar itself?

**Queen B:** I'm afraid my knowledge is beyond that, the only ones who know of such darkness are the ones from the tribe of darkness. The only ones I know who had connections with the lost tribes now live in the Dawn kingdom. That must be why your Mario must have gone there, to learn of its secrets.

**Peach:** Then there's a chance that Mario have encountered a part of the Ztar curse already! As soon as I get the star emblem, I have to present it to Mario and tell him about the star rod.

**Queen B:** I'll have my men open the gateway to Sorbit Heights; you must hurry and retrieve the emblem. I'll also have my royal guards escort you to the ancient sanctuary, where the star emblem is located.

**Peach:** Thank you for all you've done Queen B. I'll make sure to stop the curse before it spreads the whole world.

**Queen B:** Don't mention it, I just did what all loyal would do for another.

Peach went and regrouped her escorts and informed them about what they must now do. After the discussion she led them to the Sorbit Heights gateway north of the Honey kingdom. There she met Queen B's royal guards.

**Aira:** The queen asked us to come with you to complete the task at hand. We'll help you get to the Sorbit Heights and to the sanctuary. But be warned that the sanctuary is full of enemies which were put to keep trespassers at bay.

**Peach:** Thank you. C'mon everyone, let's go!

The Princess and her escorts are now about to face the perils even greater than what they faced so far. Who knew what kinds of evil will the Ztar spread now? All will be revealed in the future.

* * *

**Liked the story so far? I hope you guys look forward to the next chapter, where we will encounter a familiar character. Please comment and have a nice day!**


	10. Chapter 4B Destination: Star Emblem

**How are you everyone? We have reached the conclusion of Story B, which means after this chapter I'll start on story C. Peach and her escorts have made it to the Sorbit Heights where the only relic that can counter the Ztar curse lies. In Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, the main hero Marth carried the Fire emblem throughout the whole game and in the sequel he also hangs on to it but needed 5 sphere orbs in order to turn it into the legendary binding shield (Which is needed to get to the true ending of the game). In this story, there will be something similar to the orbs; only that there are seven of them and they are more used like Mario's special moves from the first two Paper Mario games. The details on these orbs will not be revealed until at some point after Story A begins again. Until then please enjoy the chapters I'll be writing for now. Wonder what will happen now?**

* * *

_Support:_

**Koopra and Youra 2**

**Koopra:** Hey Youra! Did the moderator send us any check for the photo we sent to him?

**Youra:** Oh he sent us something alright, but it's not the check.

**Koopra:** What is it then?

**Youra:** It's our photo, with details saying how the photos I took for him were invalid and it didn't pique his interest.

**Koopra:** What? Let me see! (Koopra looks at the document), are these what I think it is?

**Youra:** Yeah, and I was afraid of it. The mysterious silhouettes on those photos were just some everyday objects I mistook them for something else. The glowing eye that appeared on the tree, turned out to be a cat that got stuck in the tree branch. The UFO at the Moonview Highway turned out to be from a picture of an UFO printed on a glow in the dark Kite someone lost. And remember the mysterious statue from the museum that mumbled? It was the sculptor who accidentally got his whole body cemented when he tried to get them from outside. The poor guy was unfortunate enough for that to happen on a sunny day.

**Koopra:** Geez, it must have been sucked to be stuck like that for days. He had been declared missing for two days straight. I was working on that mystery so I know about it.

**Youra:** They managed to chisel him out. That's good news for him. The bad news for us is the moderator is going on a vacation for few weeks, so we won't be able to post stuff for him. There goes our paycheck for the rest of the week.

**Koopra:** So, we are broke till then?

**Youra:** I am afraid so. Unless I find some stocks to broke, but I am not really into doing something that might jeopardize our career.

**Koopra:** Hey, maybe we can take some photo for some coins. The newspaper office is hiring anyone that can find interesting pictures for big cash; do you think we might be able to do that for a while?

**Youra:** I might be able to contact them, but taking it would mean I have to get more films for my camera and those films costs a lot.

**Koopra:** Then we are gonna have to make every photo count, they won't buy them if they don't find them interesting.

**Youra:** Heh, I never fail when I take my job seriously. I am sure we can do it.

**Koopra: **Okay, let's take the job. I am counting on you, partner.

**Koopra and Youra support reached flower rank**

* * *

**Viola and Dedre:**

**Viola: **…Ah….AH…..oh…ah….

**Dedre:** Tuning your singing voice Viola?

**Viola:** Yes, if I don't tune my voice once in a while my vocal cord will mess up.

**Dedre: **Thankfully, the voice of crazy dayzee is naturally graceful. It is also our greatest weapon and our only defense mechanism. Ah, I wish to sing.

**Viola:** Mind your voice. Every time you sing close to someone you either put them to sleep or give them a headache. If you wish to sing, please do so elsewhere.

**Dedre:** Ah, you sadden me. I am aware of the tragic side effect for hearing my charming voice. I want to show them off, but those who listens to my voice always falls into deep agony. Oh, what I would give to be able to sing along with someone. Am I to be doomed with the life of a lonely voice of melancholic drama?

**Viola:** I pity you. It would be nice to sing a duet with you. You are tired of dancing every time we perform on stage, do you?

**Dedre:** Sometimes, if only if I can sing without the usual consequences. I wish for it every time I throw a coin on the wishing fountain, when I blow the candles on my birthday cake, and when I see a shooting star pass by. But I stopped dreaming as I matured. Oh well. I shall leave you now fair lady. You should enjoy the solitude of being able to listen to your beautiful singing voice every day. Adieu~. (Dedre leaves)

**Viola:** Oh Dedre. You should not feel remorse over not being able to sing for us. Your voice may be a curse to us all, but at least it is mightier than a sword. And in our circumstances, that is enough for me.

**Viola and Dedre support reached mushroom rank**

* * *

**Chapter 4B**

Even though it's only afternoon, the sky was getting darker as they went up the long stairs of Sorbit Heights. The sky was ambient with mix of indigo, violate, and blue made into the gradient patterns in the sky. Everyone was getting tired; some even had to take short breaks before they went up again. But Peach never rested, she was determined to get to the ancient sanctuary and get the Star Emblem at all cost. Losing a single second might doom the world she loved. Markay knew this, and decided to keep up with her to stick close to her. Even though he remembered Peach's counsel perfectly telling him that she didn't need protection all the time, he still couldn't stop feeling insecure when leaving her side. It took some time, but they all managed to make it to the top of the Sorbit Height and right in front of them, stood the ancient sanctuary. The sanctuary was made out of marble and its colorless textures made it feel eerie.

**Ikki:** That's the sanctuary? I thought it would look more majestic.

**Chaz:** This place has been empty for years now; I am not surprised that the structure would still be vacant. But I agree with you, I didn't think it would appear so empty.

**Markay:** Don't forget what Queen B told princess Peach, this place is fortified with hostile sentries to prevent any intruders from approaching this place. So once we enter, we are most likely going to end up in another battle. Let's prepare for battle just in case.

**Aira:** This place may have been unused for a long time, but the sentries are still operational. It would be wise to plan a strategy upon entry. Even I am not aware what kind of trap is in there so proceed with caution.

Binx, one of the three loyal guards of the Honey kingdom, approached the gate to get it opened. As he opened the gate, he noticed that the door was a bit easier to open. That was strange, because if the structure hasn't been used for a long time the gate would be harder to open. But the gate was opened very easily; it was as if it has been used a lot often; like someone used it very recently. Aira then noticed Binx stopping momentarily while he was opening the gate.

**Aira:** Binx, is there something wrong?

**Binx:** This gate shows sign that it had been opened very recently.

Everyone was shocked when they heard that.

**Aira:** What!? But that's impossible! No one has ever entered this place for years, and our guards have constantly guarded the gateway and they made sure that it was locked. If anyone got past the gate somehow, we should have noticed it long ago!

**Binx:** Someone must have warped straight in here then. It could have been a Boo, or someone who can fly, hell even a shadow siren could warp to this place.

**Aira:** Well it doesn't matter. The fact that the gate has been used means that someone's definitely in there waiting for us. The question is whether he is a friend or foe. Either way we may want to be battle ready.

**Markay:** She's right. Stick close to us Princess Peach. Let us use ourselves as cannon fodder to check for traps.

**Peach:** Thank you Markay, but please be careful.

* * *

Peach's escorts took precaution before entering the structure. The interior didn't look any different from the exterior, walls were all colorless and dusts were everywhere. But it was even darker in here than out there, and the atmosphere felt very ominous and very unpleasant. As they went deeper inside, Markay stopped everyone from advancing any further.

**Markay: **Everyone, stop!

**Aira:** What is it?

**Markay:** Someone's here, and he's coming in front of us.

As he told them that, they were all in their battle stance. Someone was coming towards them. They tried to confirm the trespasser but their front was too dark to see anyone coming. But the footstep made it clear; someone was walking towards them slowly. They remained in their fighting stance, just in case the person in question was hostile. But wasn't long before his image was becoming clear as he came out from the darkness. Then they saw him, the person who appeared before them came into clear. He wore a Black and yellow hooded robe concealing his whole body. His face was also concealed, just like the shamans were back at the old days, and just like those shamans his glowing-red eye was visible. But the question remained, was he hostile or was he their friend?

**Binx:** So you must have been the one who recently went through that gate to come in here. Tell us, why are you here?

The robed assailant kept silent. He didn't respond for some reason. Aira approached him closely in a threatening manner.

**Aira:** You better answer us or we'll consider you a threat!

But he still refused to respond, and it didn't look like he was even fazed by her tone.

**Peach:** Please wait a moment. Allow me to persuade him somehow.

**Markay:** But princess, we don't know if he's dangerous or not.

**Peach:** Don't worry; I don't sense any malevolence in him. I am certain that he'll cooperate if we use a nicer approach.

**Markay:** Then I shall stick close to you just in case your judgment is incorrect.

Peach approached him, because of his hidden face it was hard to tell, but it looked like he was willing to listen to Peach as she got closer to him.

**Peach:** Hello there, can you tell us who you are?

**Luster:** I…am….Luster…..

His voice was scrambled, but Peach understood completely to his words. As long as she heard a response, she didn't really care about his voice.

**Peach:** Can you tell me why you are here Luster?

**Luster:** I…was….waiting….for….you….

**Peach:** What? You knew I was coming?

**Luster:** …he's been….waiting for you….I'm here….to guide you….to him…

**Peach:** Guide me to who?

**Luster:** You heard his voice…in your dream…

Peach then understood what he meant. He was referring to the mysterious voice in her dream back at her castle, the voice that told her to meet him once she obtained the star emblem.

**Peach:** Where is he now?

**Luster:** At the sacred alter…but we must get there….carefully….there are enemies within this place…I shall guide you there….but be prepared to fight….

**Peach:** C'mon everyone, we must do as he says.

**Aira:** How are you certain that we can trust him? He might try to use us to get to the star emblem.

**Peach:** I may not believe he's our ally, but he's also not our enemy. If he's willing to help us get to the star emblem then that's all the reason I need to have faith in him. Besides, if his heart was indeed impure, he wouldn't have responded to me and I know he's not lying about someone wanting to meet me in person when we get there. Now we must hurry.

* * *

Everyone made their way towards the open area of the structure. The area was brighter here, but it still had that unpleasant atmosphere. It was because of the sentries here were still operational, and as they went into the room, it was beginning to be filled with enemies such as dark wizards, marble whomps, chain chomps, and some bullet bill blasters. The power source that made them all active was at the other side of the room.

**Luster:** To deactivate the sentries….we must turn down the power core…which is at the end of this room….let us….take them down…

Luster joined their ranks for battle and they were all in position. The power core started to spawn more enemies for them to beat. They were still far from the enemies' reach so they advanced closer to the power core. Some dark wizards got closer to the party units while the whomps and chain chomps stood in place. The bullet bill blasters shot some bullet bills that went straight into the direction the blasters were facing. As one of the bullet bill reached Markay, he engaged it and managed to superguard from its blast. Chaz activated his force barrier move as they got closer to enemy wizards; he received 30 starpoints for raising the party's defensive stats. Youra shutter locked one of the enemy wizards, it was pretty effective since they had big defense. Binx used his mace swing attack on the wizard for the finishing blow and received 60 starpoints and a level up.

**HP:** 16+3 **FP:** 8+2 **Power:** 11+5 **Block:** 8+2 **Technique:** 7+3 **Magic:** 4+1 **Immunity:** 4+2 **Luck:** 2+1

Koopra used her attack to deal some damages to the other dark wizard but due to its high defense, she only damaged a little bit. Sorbin and Markay advanced closer to the power core but barely got close to it. Aira got close to the bullet bill blaster, but her aerial dive move was too weak for it to cause actual damage, since it also had big defense. Viola sang for Chaz and gave him an extra turn, and Chaz used his primary spell move to finish off the other dark wizard and gained 60 starpoints. Luster moved towards the marble whomp blocking their path and used a move called fatal shock, which penetrated its defense and dealt critical damages on the whomp; it now had small amount of HP left. Groy moved at the bullet bills' path to block the bullet bills from hurting the friendly units. Thanks to his high defense, he acted like their perfect shield. The dark wizards used their mirage move to create multiple illusions of them spreading them all over the battlefield. Luckily their transparent body made it easy to tell them which was real or not. The whomps got close to each unit and as they stood next to them they fell from their front and landed on the friendly units and the units nearby got hurt from the shockwave. The whomp's attack caused massive damages, even guarding from their attack caused big damages. Groy blocked a bullet bill when a bill blaster shot it towards him. Even though chain chomps couldn't move from their spot, their attack range was very long and they managed to reach each unit with their bite attacks. Ikki healed off the damages all the ally units sustained with her wonder heal and gained 30 starpoints. Chaz lunar slashed the whomp that landed on him and gained 70 starpoints for defeating it. He was also rewarded with a level up.

**HP:** 16+2 **FP:** 21+4 **Power:** 4+1 **Block:** 4+0 **Technique:** 11+3 **Magic:** 18+7 **Immunity:** 11+3 **Luck:** 8+3

Markay approached the bill blaster and used charging pike on it with minimal damage of 5HP damage. Youra defeated another whomp with his shutter lock move and gained 70 starpoints. Luster finished a bill blaster off with fatal shock attack and gained 60 starpoints. Petro damaged the whomp with minimal damages. Sorbin approached the chain chomp and string slashed it. It was bulky but it also had low HP. So far all enemy had high attack and defense, if it wasn't for Chaz's force barrier move and Youra and Luster's defense piercers, this battle would have been difficult. The enemies began their assaults on the units but they all managed to survive their attack. Ikki minimized casualties with her healing moves and sooner or later, she leveled up to level 4.

**HP:** 19+3 **FP:** 15+2 **Power:** 7+1 **Block:** 6+1 **Technique:** 10+3 **Magic:** 3+2 **Immunity:** 6+2 **Luck:** 7+2

Markay approached the power core and started to attack it with jousting heart. But the power core had massive HP so it would take a while to take it out. Luster fatal shocked one of the two chain chomps and defeated it. He gained a level for the efforts.

**HP:** 15+3 **FP:** 10+4 **Power:** 7+3 **Block:** 4+5 **Technique:** 10+2 **Magic:** 5+6 **Immunity:** 7+1 **Luck:** 6+1

Youra took out another bill blaster and gained 60 starpoints and a level up.

**HP:** 12+3 **FP:** 8+1 **Power:** 7+1 **Block:** 3+1 **Technique:** 9+2 **Magic:** 8+4 **Immunity:** 10+2 **Luck:** 12+1

Binx took out the last chain chomp and managed to gain 60 starpoints. Dedre used frenzy melody on a whomp and was put to sleep. It snoozed until Petro shot it down and defeated it. He gained a level

**HP:** 12+3 **FP:** 7+2 **Power:** 9+3 **Block:** 6+2 **Technique:** 8+1 **Magic:** 1+1 **Immunity:** 3+2 **Luck:** 6+2

Chaz decided to help his brother and used his spells to damage the power core but didn't made satisfactory result. Ikki also went and healed her teammates with her wonder heal move and gained another 30 starpoints. Binx also joined the battle with the power core and started to attack it but failed to cause fatal damages to it. Aira approached a dark wizard and attacked it. She took it out and leveled up.

**HP:** 9+2 **FP:** 4+3 **Power:** 8+1 **Block:** 8+5 **Technique:** 7+1 **Magic:** 6+0 **Immunity:** 8+2 **Luck:** 4+2

Viola used her tender voice to allow Luster to move again. Dedre defeated the last marble whomp and gained 70 starpoints. She got excited as she gained a level.

**HP:** 13+3 **FP:** 10+3 **Power:** 5+1 **Block:** 4+1 **Technique:** 7+1 **Magic:** 11+4 **Immunity:** 7+2 **Luck:** 9+1

Luster used his extra turn to critically damage the power core, but it was still active with its remaining 9 HP. Sorbin string slashed the power core with 6HP damage, and it was finished off by Groy with sky tackle attack. Groy managed to level up twice for the deed.

**HP:** 8+7 **FP:** 3+6 **Power:** 6+7 **Block:** 14+21 **Technique:** 7+4 **Magic:** 2+1 **Immunity:** 8+5 **Luck:** 9+1

But the battle was not over yet, because of the remaining sentries. Markay defeated the last bill blaster and gained 60 starpoints and another level up.

**HP:** 17+3 **FP:** 10+2 **Power:** 17+5 **Block:** 9+3 **Technique:** 13+4 **Magic:** 2+2 **Immunity:** 4+1 **Luck:** 7+3

Binx took out the last enemy dark wizard and gained 60 starpoints. The battle was over at last. All that was left to do was to get to the altar.

* * *

Peach went to the next room as her escorts cleared her way there. The room was like a chapel with stained glass windows at each side and the pedestal at the center ahead. Right on the pedestal lays a flat object resting in the small pillar contained in a golden glass. The object was none other than the star emblem, it was flat and round; it was also gold and had a well-designed pattern surrounding the giant star in the middle. Peach approached the star emblem; she was delighted to have finally got to it. But there were two questions in her mind now, how to get the star emblem out of the glass and where was the one who wanted to meet her here.

**Peach:** Say Luster, where is the one who called me here?

**Luster:** He is already…here…

Then something came from above, it looked just like the sparkling light Peach encountered in her dream. It spun around as it approached her closer. Finally, it was now facing her while it was hovering.

**The light:** It's been a while princess…

**Peach:** Huh? Have we met before?

**The light:** You don't remember me I see. It's because you hardly knew me when I was in this form. You, Mario, and Bowser have once saved this world once.

Peach was still confused; she recalled her old adventure from the past but couldn't remember anything about her adventure which Bowser was also involved in.

**The light:** Think back your highness, the world was once invaded by the forces of evil from another dimension and together we restored the corrupted world from becoming the world without any dreams that would come true. Even you were the victim from such crisis, princess Toadstool.

Peach flinched at that name. Toadstool was her old surname which she was referred to back in the day. And she knew exactly when that was, and she exactly knew who she was talking to. Only few characters ever knew her by that name.

**Peach:** I can't believe it…is that you, Geno?

**The light:** *chuckle* At last, you remembered. At least you didn't forget my "borrowed" name.

**Peach:** Oh my goodness! I thought I would never see you again after we took out Smithy and restored the star road! So what brings you back to the world of the living?

**Geno:** Princess Peach, I have come to this world because the balance of this world was disturbed. When it happened, your world began to slowly fall apart; there were signs such as the releases of evil within recent events. I have come to find the source and fix the balance again, but unfortunately I was too late. The world is being devoured by a dark force.

**Peach:** It's the Ztar right? Yes, I am aware of what has happened so far. But tell me Geno, how is the world up there?

**Geno:** It is in chaos, the darkness that came into your world heavily affected the cosmos which created dark matters that is slowly reshaping the universe. The dark matter is expanding each earth days and once it gets big enough it will swallow everything. So far, all I've done is slow down the process, but as I am now my power is limited. The star spirits are working on fixing the balance but the dark half was too heavy and they are succeeding very slowly.

**Peach:** Is there something we can do?

**Geno:** Yes there is, that's why I have guided you here. I want you to take this star emblem and present it to the cosmic goddess. She is now holding the relic that could activate it.

**Peach:** You mean the star rod right? Yes, Queen B told me that Rosalina has it now. Once we get to the Cosmic Kingdom, we will bring the star emblem to the star rod be able to restore the balance again right?

**Geno:** No princess, having both the star emblem and the star rod will not be enough to counter the Ztar curse. Not especially since the star rod has lost its old power.

**Peach:** What do you mean by star rod's old power?

**Geno:** Listen to me, I wish I can tell you everything but we don't have much time. You and I must meet with Mario and then we must head to the cosmic kingdom above. We will need Mario if we are going to activate the star rod once more.

**Peach:** Why does Mario have to be the one to activate it?

**Geno:** Because currently, he wields the life essence that can awaken the star rods power. Once we reunite with him, I will explain everything.

**Peach:** Okay, Mario is heading towards the Dawn kingdom. We can rendezvous towards him there.

**Geno:** Yes, but until I can find a body I can contain myself in, I must travel with you in this form. It would be nice to get back to the body of that doll again.

**Peach:** I am sorry to say that the child who owned that Geno doll no longer lives in Rose town. He and his mother moved to another kingdom somewhere, I don't know which one.

**Geno:** It's a shame I suppose, alright let us leave this place. You must grab the star emblem; I shall penetrate the golden glass for you.

As the sparkling light made contact with the glass, the glass melted away into nothing. The star emblem was now freed to be taken and Peach grabbed it with two hands gently. The Star Emblem was in her possession now.

**Geno:** We'll need a simpler way to the Dawn kingdom. Can you find a fastest transportation service?

**Peach:** I used to have a blimp ticket, but I donated it long time ago. And the train services had to shut down because of the comet incident that night.

**Geno:** Then we'll have to take the long way there. Sooner we begin the better. Luster should be a great asset to our cause since he has studied the land marks on this region.

**Peach:** Okay then, I'll go and inform my escorts about what we must do.

Peach leaves the chapel to tell them about their new objective. As she left, Geno began speaking to Luster.

**Geno:** Were you nervous?

**Luster:** I beg you're…pardon?

**Geno:** You have waited for very long time for this moment. You have told me your stories with her and so I granted you the best opportunity.

**Luster:** I don't think…she'll be pleased…to see me this way…

**Geno:** She spoke to you despite your appearance did she not?

**Luster:** I do miss her….but perhaps it is not the best time…we…have to…meet with…Mario…don't we not?

**Geno:** You were always logical, point taken. But you should talk to her before anything disastrous happens. You wouldn't want to lose her again, do you?

**Luster: **…no…

**Geno:** I will not pester you on this matter any longer, but just don't wait for too long.

**Luster:** Of course…I won't…

Peach came back to bring the two back out.

**Peach:** C'mon guys, you should meet with everyone they are all handful! So shall we get moving?

**Geno:** Of course.

**Peach:** Everyone knows our objective now right?

**Markay:** We are all ready to escort you to Mario ma'am. We will go with you till the end.

**Peach:** Thank you everyone. Now let's go.

**Geno:** Of course, let us leave Luster.

**Luster:** yes…

Everyone all had an agreement about their new agenda and then moves out of the sanctuary; Luster on the other hand was moving out slowly than everyone else.

**Luster:** It is good to see you again…princess Peach…

* * *

**At last we have met an old legend of the Mario series. I can't believe that despite Geno appearing only in one game (Not counting cameo from Mario &amp; Luigi superstar saga) he's still one of the popular Mario characters. Anyway who could Luster really be? He seems to have had a past with Peach that's for sure. I was gonna tell you guys straight away but where's the fun in that? Now as I've said before, the story B will end here. Next time we see them will be when Peach meets with Mario's group sometime in the future. Next chapter will be the start of story C, whose story will it be? For those who have read my stories until now and liked it, be grateful that I posted this chapter. I was up until 2 a.m. to get it done. Please comment and look forward to the next chapter. CYA!**


	11. Chapter 1C Bowser's New Mercenaries

**"****It's been a long time, how have you been?" quote by GLaDOS from Portal 2. Well it's only been a day since I've posted the last chapter. Anyway this is the chapter where I start story C. So far we have seen how the heroes from Mario series are doing in the duration of the story, but what about the villain? The reason why Bowser haven't attacked the Mushroom kingdom in a while will be revealed today. But first, I like to get some support conversations out of the way. Happy reading!**

* * *

_Support_

**Goombrey and Bitwick 3**

**Goombrey:** Hi, Bitwick…

**Bitwick:** Go away; I've got nothing to say to you.

**Goombrey:** C'mon, I want to apologize to you, but how can I do that if you are avoiding me?

**Bitwick: **Funny how you say that, considering how _you_ been avoiding me earlier. I told you, we are not going to be friends anymore.

**Goombrey: **You agreed to that alone, and I never did. Look, I know I've been a jerk to you which is why I am putting myself at risk talking to you.

**Bitwick:** Risk?! You still think I will explode unintentionally when I'm angry?! This is why I don't believe you have faith in me! Get out of my sight before I really do explode on you!

**Goombrey:** No.

**Bitwick:** What!?

**Goombrey:** I am gonna stay until I receive your forgiveness.

**Bitwick:** Are you stupid? You are supposed to walk away from the burning bomb not stand close to it until it detonates! I might explode on you anytime! So get out of here!

**Goombrey:** I don't care if I get blasted. All I wanted to say to you is that I was sorry for being a jerk. But if you'll explode on me, that's fine too. I mean I deserve it right? I might as well be punished for it; if only I was a better friend to you.

**Bitwick:** Goombrey…. (Her fuse lits up) Oh no! Goombrey get out of here! I can't control it, for some reason it's going on off its own!

**Goombrey:** I rather be within the blast radius than see my friend blow up.

**Bitwick:** Idiot! I am a bob-omb! My body will come back but you won't be!

**Goombrey:** C'mon then, defuse it. You can do it, I believe in you.

**Bitwick:** aaarrrghhh! (The fuse unlits) oh my god, I did it! I defused it!

**Goombrey:** I told you, you can do it. So what was that about me not trusting you?

**Bitwick:** Oh Goombrey, all this time I thought I was in complete control of my emotions, but I was wrong. And I even got mad at you for it. I'm sorry for being so cold on you.

**Goombrey:** Whoa, I came to apologize to you, but at the end you ended up apologizing. Ironic, isn't it?

**Bitwick:** *laughs*yeah! Thanks for sticking with me Goombrey. I feel a lot better now.

**Goombrey:** What are friends for?

**Goombrey and Bitwick support reached star rank**

* * *

**Nautica and Bo**

**Nautica:** My, what a cute little girl you are. Your design is so adorable! Aw but you seem to be broken, I wonder how the agony must have been to have such a beautiful face be shattered like this.

**Bo:** Greetings lovely Boo lady. I see that you are fond of my little friend here. Isn't she a beaut?

**Nautica:** Oh why hello monsieur. Yes, I was looking at her, and I see that she looks like she's been damaged a lot.

**Bo:** Well, I had this puppet ever since I was a young boy.

**Nautica:** Is that so?

**Bo:** Her name is Charlotte, and she was my sister's birthday present. My father crafted her just for her, never have I've seen a little girl be filled with joy when she received it. Of course back then, she was just an ordinary doll.

**Nautica:** Ah ha ha! Such a wondrous work indeed, but now she no longer looks anything like a doll. In fact, she looks more like she is designed for murder.

**Bo:** Indeed, I was the one who modified Charlotte into a killing machine. It is a tragic tale of why I made her that way.

**Nautica:** Oooooh! I love tragic tales. Do tell monsieur!

**Bo:** My lady, I am flattered that you would listen to such drama, but it is one of the tales which I simply do not wish to share. Now if you excuse me, Charlotte and I got some rehearsing to do. I bid you farewell. (Bo floats away with his puppet)

**Nautica:** Well I never. Oh well, maybe it's for the best. After all, it is no sin to keep dark secrets no matter how sinister it may be. Now, revealing the secret itself would be the bigger sin.

**Nautica and Bo support reached mushroom rank**

* * *

**Chapter 1C**

Somewhere in world 8-8, the cesspool of the planet, the entire region was fool of rocks and lava. The sky was filled with unsustainable air and lavas occasionally erupt. It is the perfect image of hell itself. Within the stony continent there was a castle standing on the rocky pillar surrounded by steaming magmas underneath. The castle was large and was fortified with cannons and spike all over the castle wall. Airships were flying all around the castle, and compared to the castle in Mushroom kingdom, it looked more dreadful and less majestic. But even in castle like this have a king, and he also rules the nation as if they were always ready for battles. The king of such drastic caliber was none other than Bowser, the monstrous turtle king. Within the castle perimeter groups of koopa soldiers were aligned in fortified position forming multiple squares from sky view. The soldiers were all gathered to wait for an announcement the king was going to speak of today. Few minutes later, he came into view, as he made his way to the castle balcony; the entire army ranted a cheer. They were all anticipating for his arrival, and after the cries have settled down Bowser began to speak.

**Bowser:** Mwa ha ha ha! Thank you all for coming! Boy, I have never felt this good in a while. It has been a while hasn't it Kemek?

Kemek was Bowser's right hand man. He is the magikoopa who was practically in charge of everything during Bowser's absence. Just as Bowser called his name, he arrived by him while he was floating on his broomstick.

**Kemek:** Yes lord Bowser, the troops were all hoping to get back out there.

**Bowser:** Excellent! As most of you are already aware, we haven't committed any invasion against the Mushroom kingdom haven't we? You were all hoping that I have gathered here to get back out there again I bet.

The crowd roared in excitement

**Bowser:** Well I am here to do that, but there's something I want to announce you all first. These last few months of my idling have been because I had some private meetings with my family. We had to discuss some changes for the future and after some debates we have finally came to a conclusion.

The crowds were waiting as Bowser began to continue.

**Bowser:** I have decided to retire.

As Bowser said those words, the crowds began to ramble in confusion. They were all waiting for his explanation.

**Bowser:** After all the crazy things I've done to conquer every nation I have succeeded very less, and each time I try, I either face dire consequences and have my plans foiled by that meddling plumber from Mushroom kingdom. I wanted to keep trying to build a bigger empire, but let's face the facts; I am growing old. I have arranged the meetings with my sons and daughter for those very reasons; we had to discuss the plans for the future after my retirement. But don't think that just because I won't be around any longer, my kingdom and army will be abandoned! Once I retire, one of my sons will take my place as the new ruler of my kingdom, and he might be able to conquer the world better than I could have. All I ask of you all is that whoever I pick, you all should give him great respect just as you all have given me after all these years! He will build stronger empire under my name and we will rock this whole planet!

After Bowser said that with great enthusiasm, the crowd began to roar, they have cheered both happily and sadly. Some of them were looking forward to the changes that will be made by the new ruler, while some others were burdened by Bowser's retirement. They had greatest respect and honor for their old king, so it would feel like being abandoned towards the new age.

**Bowser:** Now, among 3 of my sons who are ruling over distant nation I've decided to take over and I want you all to decide, among those candidates of who will you want your new leader to be! Those three are: Roy Koopa; he is my toughest son who could even tame a dragon, Iggy Koopa; he is my smartest son and he is able to handle negotiations from bigger nations pretty well, and last but not least my eldest Ludwig Von Koopa; he's got power and he is pretty famous in the world of rich and famous! I want all of you to vote for one of those three! But choose wisely, because one of them would have to watch over all of you for eternity after I am gone! Now as for the invasion I have planned for today, I decided to schedule it for tomorrow! After all, it's going to be the last time I will be commanding the fleet. Now you are all dismissed!

* * *

After finishing his speech, the troops were scattered to leave. Some of them began to cry, while others were discussing who would be the perfect heir for Bowser's throne among his candidate sons. Kemek went with Bowser as they started to discuss private matters.

**Kemek:** Are you sure you wish to walk this path my lord? You'll be throwing your whole life away. Sure, those 3 sons you selected might make a good ruler as you were and they just might be able to pull it off, but I am not quite certain that any of them would be ready just yet.

**Bowser:** Neither was I when I first started Kemek. Let's face it; I haven't really achieved anything after all these years when I was in control. I have talked about all this with those three, you should have seen them, and they were showing great efforts to make me proud ever since.

**Kemek:** Well in that case, it has been an honor serving you my lord. Although may I ask, wouldn't your eldest son Ludwig automatically be your rightful heir if you did retire?

**Bowser:** Well, when I spoke to him, he did show that he had some flaws. He may have great recognition with famous people but I think he's going to abuse that advantage somehow, trust me he's going to mess something up as soon as he take over my throne.

**Kemek:** Wow, for once you've been doing some thinking. That is pretty rare, and yes I do agree about his flaws. Maybe his younger brothers would do a better job than he would.

**Bowser:** By the way, have you prepared what I've asked years ago?

**Kemek:** Do you mean the private squadron you ordered sire?

**Bowser:** That's right, the ones I had you train in secret. Are they ready to be at our service?

**Kemek:** I believe so sire. I have selected a leader to run that group; he seems promising just as his gang of troops.

**Bowser:** Good, I wish to test those guys. If they pass, they will be assigned with hidden missions and all that. Go bring them to the battling ground. I'll be at the VIP seating to watch.

**Kemek: **I shall gather the individuals my liege.

* * *

Kemek got on his broomstick and went out the castle wing. He used his magic to send a signal up in the air. The signal was meant for the private squadron, if any of the members saw the signal they were to report back and meet with Kemek at the scheduled location. Kemek made it to the camping ground for the troops in-training and waited for someone. Someone then came rushing towards Kemek, it was clear that he has seen the signal that indicated them to meet. The individual was a cyan-colored hammer bro wearing a turtle printed bike helmet, had orange-colored skin and was equipping iron hammers on both side of his waist. He began to solute to Kemek as he approached him.

**Basker: **Basker reporting for duty sir! I have received your signal to meet and rushed here!

**Kemek:** At ease soldier. I have come to tell you that Bowser wishes to enlist you and your band of strong fighters to the secret koopa army, which is the position you all were assigned for. You are to gather your men and arrive at the battling ground back at the castle.

**Basker:** Yes sir.

**Kemek:** Just to check, how many of you were there in your group?

**Basker:** There are six of us sir, myself included.

**Kemek:** That's such a small number. I'll go see if I can enlist more in your rank. In the meantime, I wish to see that you and your men be tough as Mario is if you intend to keep your ranks to minimal. Now go and get your men and meet me at the battling ground.

**Basker:** Will do sir.

* * *

Time had passed and Bowser was at the VIP seats at the stadium. The one who sat next to him was his youngest son, Bowser Jr. He prepared some popcorn just for the show.

**Bowser Jr:** When's it gonna start dad?

**Bowser:** Kemek is still preparing the troops that will fight them. Those secret troops Kemek hired better meet my expectation if they are to serve under my heir.

**Bowser Jr:** I can't believe you will be retiring. Does that mean that I now have to listen to one of those three?

**Bowser:** That's right son. But remember; if they mistreat you in any way remember to call me. I'll set them straight.

**Bowser Jr:** Okay!

* * *

Just then the gateway to the stadium was opened. Someone was coming into the stadium; all prepared as if he was gonna fight someone to the death. It was Basker who was wearing his gears, and behind him were five of his followers. The following were: Wyven the black shy guy wearing metal stitched mask and was armed with a bullet bill blaster on his back, Forklein the white-colored bob-omb who was wearing roller blades on his feet, Goombiru the indigo-colored goomba wearing spiked helmet, Cyphran the teenage toad girl with gray mushroom spots wears leather vest and checker patterned skirt who was equipped with a two-handed sword she also had long teal-colored hair, and lastly Luvic the gangster styled black Koopa troopa wearing black shirts and dark jeans he also wore sunglasses and had a piercing on his left eye. Just as they made it to the stadium Kemek arrived right in front of them. Basker got close to report.

**Basker:** I have come with my men sir.

**Kemek:** So I've noticed. So these guys are the ones I've trained and made it to the ranks? Please introduce yourselves, all of you.

**Basker:** Certainly, I am the leader Basker.

**Wyven:** I am Wyven, the weapons expert.

**Goombiru:** I am Goombiru the toughest goomba from our camp.

**Forklein:** I am the demolition expert, Forklein's my name.

**Cyphran:** I am Cyphran; I am an expert in medication and science.

**Luvic:** W'sup, call me Luvic the one who does the heavy lifting duty.

**Kemek:** Good to meet you all. Now I have called you all here because you all will be tested on how you all will fare in battlefield. You are all in the ranks that only Bowser and I know about, which mean everything you all will be doing will be done in secret. I wish to test you all in skills in battle by fighting some of our toughest troops in our army. You are all to vanquish them in order to pass. And try to show some good effort, remember that Bowser will also be watching you. Best of luck all of you and try not to get killed out here.

As Kemek finished talking, he got up on his broomstick and away from the stadium. He waved his wand to open more caged gates and spawned some boomerang bros, some koopa troopas, and some monty moles. As they surrounded all six of them they stood in their fighting stance and brought out their weapons.

**Basker:** This is it guys, our chance to see how our training was worth all these years. Just win the battle, got it!?

**All 5:** Yes!

**Basker:** Move out!

After those words the six of them got in their position as if they were surrounded, all they could be doing now was gather around and wait for the enemies to come to them and take them out one by one. The boomerang bros got close to them and began their assault by throwing boomerangs at them. The damage received wasn't big but the boomerangs coming back and forth made it hard to guard against them. The other enemies that weren't close by just moved towards them. The private troops all scattered, each of them choosing their opponents to fight. Basker went first and used a move called hammer break, he threw his hammer at a monty mole and it received 6 HP damages. Forklein got close to a boomerang bro and used explosion attack on him. The boomerang bro received 9 HP damages but managed to survive the blast. Cyphran approached another monty mole and used her primary move called Slaying edge on it, she swung her giant sword and critically damaged the mole and defeated it. She received 45 starpoints afterwards. It was Wyven's turn now, he was a ranged attacker therefore he had advantage against melee attackers. Wyven targeted a koopa troopa with bazooka bill attack and shot a bullet bill out of his cannon. The blast dealt massive damage of 8HP. Goombiru used his move called hyper charge and charged his attack power. Luvic moved towards another boomerang bro and used his move called shell and chain attack. He attached a chain to his shell which he took off and swung the shell above him and landed a big hit on the target. But the boomerang bro survived the attack. The enemies got closer and attacked the units individually; thankfully they managed to take some hits. Wyven fired another bullet bill, which landed on a boomerang bro, it got defeated and Wyven received 50 starpoints. Forklein approached another monty mole and blasted it away with explode attack. He received 45 starpoints. Basker threw his hammer to a boomerang bro he attacked earlier and received 50 starpoints. Cyphran attacked a koopa troopa and defeated him, she obtained 40 starpoints. Luvic attacked another boomerang bro and defeated him; he was rewarded with 50 starpoints. Goombiru headbonked on a koopa troopa, thanks to his charged up attack power, he dealt maximum damages on him. The enemies got closer again and once again attacked each unit, they all managed to survive but they were getting low on health. Cyphran then unlocked another hidden potential on her sword, the sword was currently on attack mode but she turn the switch and it was now on recovery mode. She swung her sword and attacked Basker with it, but he was healed instead and Cyphran received 30 starpoints for her deed. Wyven got further away from the enemy and attacked another boomerang bro, he defeated it and gained 50 starpoints and leveled up to level 3.

**HP:** 10+2 **FP:** 4+1 **Power:** 6+3 **Block:** 5+3 **Technique:** 8+1 **Magic:** 1+0 **Immunity:** 2+3 **Luck:** 9+0

Luvic used his shell and chain to attack another monty mole and defeated it, he has gained 45 starpoints. Forklein exploded on another koopa troopa and received 40 starpoints for defeating him. Goombiru charged up his attack once more, his attack power was raised temporarily. The enemies with low health healed themselves with a mushroom they were carrying. Only few enemies were left in the stadium, but there was small reinforcement coming out of the pit entrance, they were some paratroopas and couple of buzzy beetles. Cyphran used her sword in recovery mode to heal Luvic this time. She received 30 starpoints and Luvic was in full health now. Luvic took out the last monty mole with his attack and received 45 starpoints and a level up.

**HP**: 7+2 **FP**: 7+1 **Power**: 8+3 **Block**: 9+4 **Technique**: 11+2 **Magic:** 2+1 **Immunity:** 3+1 **Luck:** 8+2

Basker took out the last boomerang bro and gained a level from 50 starpoints he gained.

**HP:** 12+3 **FP:** 5+3 **Power:** 7+4 **Block:** 6+4 **Technique:** 10+1 **Magic:** 3+1 **Immunity:** 6+2 **Luck:** 4+5

Goombiru approached the paratroopa and took it out with his charged headbonk attack. He received 45 starpoints afterwards. Only three enemies remained and a Gomba was spawned from the stadium entrance. Cyphran shifted her sword back to attack mode and slashed the last monty mole, as she gained 45 starpoints, she leveled up to level 3.

**HP:** 14+1 **FP:** 10+1 **Power:** 9+3 **Block:** 4+3 **Technique:** 8+2 **Magic:** 3+2 **Immunity:** 6+1 **Luck:** 6+3

Wyven blasted away the buzzy beetle with his bullet bill cannon, but he only managed to flip it upside down. Forklein blasted the flipped buzzy beetle and defeated it; he received 40 starpoints and gained a level up to level 3.

**HP:** 12+1 **FP:** 11+2 **Power:** 13+2 **Block:** 5+4 **Technique:** 10+1 **Magic:** 1+0 **Immunity:** 8+1 **Luck:** 12+1

Basker approached the last paratroopa and took it down with hammer break move. Goombiru finished the former paratroopa off with headbonk and received 40 starpoints and gained a level.

**HP:** 12+1 **FP:** 5+2 **Power:** 9+1 **Block:** 7+2 **Technique:** 6+1 **Magic:** 0+0 **Immunity:** 1+0 **Luck:** 3+1

All that was left was now the Gomba, it stayed in position. Goombiru charged his attack again with hyper charge. Wyven attacked the gomba with bazooka bill attack; he only dealt 5HP damages to it. Luvic also attacked the gomba but the gomba with shell and chain but only took 3 HP damage. Forklein also got close to the gomba and exploded on him, surprisingly, it survived with only 12 HP left. Cyphran used slaying edge on the gomba and took out 2 HP. Basker initiated his FP attack called rapid hammers, he threw bunch of hammers up in the air and they all landed on the Gomba, each dealt 2 HP damages. He only threw 4 hammers so it was 8HP damages in total. It was gomba's turn and it used ground shake and attacked the surrounding units. Each received damages, this move also flipped Luvic on his back incapacitating him from moving. Cyphran healed Basker with healing edge and gained 30 starpoints. And then Basker finished it off with hammer break move, and received 100 starpoints, it leveled him up to level 5 instantly.

**HP:** 15+2 **FP:** 8+1 **Power:** 11+3 **Block:** 10+5 **Technique:** 11+2 **Magic:** 4+0 **Immunity:** 8+1 **Luck:** 9+2

They won the battle, which means they accomplished their test, and Bowser and Kemek have witnessed it.

* * *

Kemek and Bowser went down to the stadium in order to congratulate their newest ranks in his private army.

**Kemek:** Well done! You all have displayed excellent strategies getting the jobs done. Keep that up and we might actually conquer the Mushroom kingdom anytime we want.

**Basker:** Thank you Kemek sir.

**Kemek:** But, we are only going to entrust all of you with mission that will required lots of stealth and spying, I am sure you can handle them.

**Wyven:** I think we can manage at least that much sir.

**Bowser:** Mwa ha ha ha! I am impressed! Normally, the troops who fought in this stadium got their butts handed to them; you on the other hand, annihilated them. You know, maybe I should have done this secret army stuff little bit sooner. Then we would have won and stood a chance against that Mario. Too bad I'll be retiring now.

**Bowser Jr:** Hey pops, I am getting sleepy, and I think I ate too much popcorns…

**Bowser:** Great, Kemek get my son back to his room.

**Kemek:** Yes sire. You all should also think about getting some shut eyes too. Tomorrows the big day; our first invasion in a while and lord Bowser's last, I shall inform the details first thing in the morning. Good night.

Kemek flies away with sleeping Bowser Jr.

* * *

Basker and his troops all went to their assigned rooms in their new dorms of the castle. It was dark out and most of them fell asleep. All except Basker, he went outside while sight viewing outside. It was hard to see because of the magmas under the castle but the night sky was full of stars. It was his first time seeing them ever since he was little. Just then when it felt like he was alone, someone came to him. It was Cyphran, and she walked to his side without him turning around.

**Cyphran:** I thought you'd be out. Shouldn't you be back in? We are gonna start an invasion tomorrow after all.

**Basker:** I've got lot in my mind right now. Lord Bowser's retirement, our hidden squadrons missions tomorrow, and us finally made it up to our new rank. All thanks to Kemek who gave us the chance for us to earn them.

**Cyphran:** Yeah, so many thing happening all at once, I don't think anyone would take the pressure, especially you who's going to be our leader.

**Basker:** Say, can I ask you something?

**Cyphran:** What is it?

**Basker:** How did a Toad like you ended up in our territory? Most of the guys here are koopas and goombas and all other species I ever saw, but I have never seen a toad that actually lives in this region.

**Cyphran: **Maybe I got in the same situation as you all did. I was founded by the koopas when I was little. I was sheltered here ever since and they taught me how to fight too.

**Basker:** Yeah, me and Wyven were also raised here. He and I were orphans who were lost and without home, until Bowser found us and gave us a shelter. We were in debt to him, which is why we serve him now. Hard to believe after all these years he's leaving his whole army and nation to one of his sons.

**Cyphran:** I wonder what the future have in for us. I am both curious and scared to know.

**Basker:** If you can't take it, you are free to leave you know. I won't force you into anything.

**Cyphran:** No, I'm staying. Once you are in the army, you have to get used to the war's atmosphere, I might as well start now. It's good to see the sky after so long, it was fun while it lasted but I want to sleep now. I'll see you tomorrow Basker.

**Basker:** Okay.

Cyphran headed back to her room. Afterwards, Basker also decides to turn in for the night. As he got to his room door, Wyven was leaning on the wall nearby.

**Basker:** What are you doing up?

**Wyven:** I could ask you the same.

**Basker:** I couldn't sleep, but I am turning in now. How about you?

**Wyven:** I also couldn't sleep, been thinking.

**Basker:** Oh yeah? About what?

**Wyven: **About what Kemek has in store for us in the tomorrow's event.

**Basker:** What's there do think about? He'll probably put us in charge of abducting the princess or sabotaging the Mushroom Kingdom troops.

**Wyven:** Perhaps, but I still have this unpleasant feeling for tomorrow.

**Basker:** You are thinking too much, I guess it happens when you are nervous about our first assignment with the invasion. Anyway, you should go to bed now, it's getting late. (He opens his door) oh, and that was my first order to you, good night. (He shut his door as he went in his room)

**Wyven:** I hope your right Basker, I hope you are right.

Wyven head back to his room and then there was silence, the units were now sleeping for the tomorrow's invasion. What will they face tomorrow? Will they finally conquer the Mushroom kingdom? And what of Bowser, how will his kingdom face the results of his retirement? Find out in the future chapters.

* * *

**So what did you think about the story C? I thought it would create good plot if I included a story from the villain's point of view, so I started here. Will Bowser be the main antagonist in this series? And who do you think would make good replacement for Bowser if he ever did retire? I chose 3 of the 7 koopalings that might make a good candidate, and yes there will be an election between the three in the future chapters. Don't worry, I will continue story A again after story C which might not take that long. Anyway, please leave comments and look forward to the next chapter. See you till then.**


	12. Chapter 2C The Terrorizer Terrorized

**Good to see you all again, I apologize for not updating on weekends, was busy watching movies. Anyway I have updated the new chapter starring Bowser's new recruits from the last chapter. Of course I will start this chapter once again with couple of support conversations. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Support_

**Basker and Cyphran:**

**Basker:** Uh…my head…

**Cyphran: **Goodness Basker! What happened to you?

**Basker:** Oh, hey Cyphran. Yeah, I am in bad shape huh?

**Cyphran:** You are bruised all over! Did you got into a fight again?!

**Basker:** No...I

**Cyphran:** You did! You can't keep picking on fights all the time Basker! Remember last time you came to me with broken arms? You broked it by punching the thwomp who was harassing you! Sooner or later, next time you start another one you'll be too crippled to even lead us in battle!

**Basker:** For pete sake Cyphran! I didn't get these bruises all over me because I started another fight! What's with you coming up with conclusions before asking the actual cause of damage?

**Cyphran:** Well if you weren't hurt because of a fight, then what was it?

**Basker:** Well, it's hard to say really.

**Cyphran:** C'mon Basker, as a medic I have the right to know.

**Basker:** Well…..I was practicing how to juggle with my hammers and…..they fell on me when I threw them in the air….

**Cyphran: **Pffffph!

**Basker:** Go ahead, laugh. So I made a fool of myself.

**Cyphran:** *Giggle* Oh Basker, you may have shown me how much of a bonehead you are, even though it's tempting to make me laugh, but I realize that not everyone's perfect at doing something. Even you, our leader, have something to be unappreciated about. So yeah, I won't make fun of you.

**Basker:** Thanks I guess. So can you do something about my bruises here?

**Cyphran:** These will go away in time, unless you want me to put medical elixirs on them for faster recovery. Should I give you a massage while putting them, oh fearless but clumsy leader~?

**Basker:** Humor me.

**Basker and Cyphran support reached mushroom rank**

* * *

**Wyven and Luvic: **

**Wyven:** Ah, Luvic. Just the koopa troopa I was looking for.

**Luvic:** Really, well I say that's odd. Usually folks would try to go far away from me just because I was scary looking.

**Wyven:** That's because they don't know you much as I know you.

**Luvic:** What do you want?

**Wyven: **I wanted to test a technique which I think might come in handy when we are doing infiltration mission.

**Luvic:** A technique eh? Surprise me, what do you have in mind?

**Wyven: **I am thinking of using this bonsai bill cannon and load it with koopa troopa in their shells and fire them towards the castle openings on their wall. I realize that there might be a risk to this strategy, so I wish to test this on our castle fort to check for any flaws.

**Luvic:** And let me guess. You want me to be the test koopa who get to play "ammo" on this test of yours.

**Wyven:** That's right. But don't worry, my aim is pretty accurate and you will be fired at the intended target where you'll be cushioned safely from impact.

**Luvic:** Oh it's not your accuracy that I am worried about. And I've known you long enough to know that you won't misfire, after all, you've been using that cannon for nearly 5 years.

**Wyven:** So then, what is the problem?

**Luvic:** You'll be putting my pride on the line. Frankly I have never seen any koopas who would be foolish enough to attempt this stupid stunt. I'll be the first one who was shot out of cannon like some stupid clown from the circus.

**Wyven:** It would only wreck your pride if anyone knew about it. Don't worry; I won't test it in public or anything. The training ground is practically vacant during the night anyway. We'll test it then. And if it succeeds then I'll have the other koopas to fire it with.

**Luvic:** Fine, then. I guess I'll be known as the daredevil then.

**Wyven:** I'll call you when I've prepared the necessary equipment. You should work on hardening your shell for this, too. Good ammo must be very hard to make a perfect projectile.

**Luvic:** Whatever.

**Wyven and Luvic support reached mushroom rank**

* * *

**Chapter C2**

It became morning, but because the place was always dark because of lack of sunlight and the smokes coming from the magma and into the air, it was hard to tell if they had daylights there at all. Some troops woke up early for morning exercise while some were still snoozing. Bowser was also still snoozing; he was one of the folks who always liked to sleep in. Luckily Kemek was always there as his personal alarm clock. He would wake him up to keep track of their schedule or in case of emergencies. Today however, Kemek seems to have come to wake Bowser up because of an emergency.

**Kemek:** Lord Bowser! Please wake up sire!

**Bowser:** *groans* urg, Kemek you know I like to sleep in!

**Kemek:** Sleeping in isn't a good idea at the moment sire! I've got troubling news!

**Bowser:** Typical, it's going to be my special last invasion day today and I have to start the morning with a bad wake up call. What's so troubling that you have to wake me up 5 in the morning!?

**Kemek:** We are about to be invaded!

**Bowser:** WHAT!? _I'm_ being invaded today!? Who dares to send an entire armada against _my _kingdom!? WHO!?

**Kemek: **We don't know that yet my lord.I just got call from our eastern fort tower, they were scouting the perimeters while being camouflaged and while viewing they saw the groups of armies heading towards our kingdom. They were lifting their insignia so they are planning to start a war against us! It's only a matter of time before they get here while most of our soldiers are unprepared and unaware of our situation!

**Bowser:** Great, just great! Here, I thought I was going to do the invading for my last day of ruling, but instead I find that my plan was being used against. I won't stand for this! Wake every soldiers still sleeping and send everyone to fight the brigands now!

**Kemek:** At once my liege!

The entire koopa armies were gathered at the castle training field and Kemek was giving them brief instructions on how they will handle the situation. The enemy's number was about the same as their own but they weren't still sure about the enemies themselves. All they knew was that it was full of shy guys, some ninjis, and many other species they didn't know about. One thing was certain, and that was that they'll be here soon and they have prepared cannons, sentries and airships at the short amount of time. Despite the lack of time, they managed to get prepared for war. Every soldier was in formation and armed for battle. The enemy troops were 10 feet away from the Castle Bridge and 20 feet away from the gate. They have a battering ram to knock out the gate, and it was only a matter of time before they make it in.

**Kemek:** All units ready?!

* * *

The soldiers were readying their fire arm and their melee weapons for battle. The bang was heard from the door, they breaking it down with the ram. Each time they rammed the door, it was falling apart. Minutes later, the door was brought down and the enemies were all charging in equipped with vegetables and bob-ombs. The koopas also initiated their assault by firing their own weapon with bullet bills, hammers, fireballs, chain chomps and every other arsenal in their possessions. It was koopa troopas, hammer bros, bob-ombs, magikoopas, thwomps, chain chomps, buzzy beetles, lakitus, and goombas against shy guys, snifits, ninjis, scatter beaks, sand snakes, and some birdos. The koopas also had tanks but the enemies also had mousers carrying bombs which evened the playing fields. The battle was going on and Kemek went to Bowser for brief strategy meeting.

**Kemek:** Lord Bowser, our forces and their forces are evenly matched but they are becoming a lot more aggressive. It's only a matter of time before they begin to tear down this castle apart.

**Bowser:** Grrrr, they ruined my big day so they are gonna pay one way or the other. Even with our airships they are becoming too agile for us to hit. We are gonna need help from our side for this. We are going to have to deploy our newest recruits.

**Kemek:** Are you sure we should put them to use now? We made them secret army for a reason.

**Bowser:** I am reluctant to use them as well, but so far we aren't winning. We might as well add more numbers to this battle to raise our chances. I'll also go down there and tear them up myself. You go get them now!

**Kemek:** At once, my liege.

The battle looked like an actual war from above, and only few of Bowser's army was watching them from above. Basker and his troops saw the battle from the top of the castle while keeping themselves concealed.

**Wyven:** Look at that, our castle is being caught in this battle. Too bad the enemies are throwing quite the punch against our forces.

**Basker:** I see some shy guys in their ranks, are any of them your relatives Wyven?

**Wyven: **Heck no. My kinds don't really work that way. But from the looks of it these guys looks like they are from…

Before Wyven could finish his sentence, Kemek came right in front of them.

**Kemek:** All of you, Bowser wishes for you to participate in this battle as well. There are enemies coming from our rears, I need you all to take them down.

**Basker:** Looks like we aren't winning much huh. So we are to apprehend them or annihilate them right?

**Kemek:** Listen, I didn't want to involve any of you but we need all the help we need if we need to keep lord Bowser's kingdom from falling apart. Lord Bowser will also help you out in this battle, and I need you there with him in case he doesn't make it. Now go and help out our leader! He may be retiring but he's still your leader today!

**Basker:** Sir yes sir! C'mon, let's go!

**All 5:** Right!

* * *

So the private squadrons all went down by jumping from one roof to another. As they made their way down the castle rear, they saw that Bowser was already at the ground.

**Basker:** Lord Bowser sir! Kemek informed us that you needed us! We are here to assist you sir!

**Bowser:** Glad that you all decided to join me. As you can see, the enemies are also coming towards the rear gate. I need you to take them all down and if their bandits are also nearby, keep them from stealing any of my treasures from the treasure room. You can steal them yourselves; just keep them out of their reach!

The enemies managed to take the rear gate down and out came some snifits, shy guys, scatter beaks, toady, bandits, and one mean-looking birdo. They stood on their positions as were Basker and his troops, and Bowser was standing at the gate preventing entry.

**Bowser:** I'll keep the enemies from entering this castle! You guys try to keep them from coming here at all cost!

The battle beings as Basker positioned his troops, he sends Luvic towards the treasure room while everyone else were to defend bowser. Basker himself though wanted to face the enemies personally so he approaches them closer. The enemies made their move as they got closer to the castle. The enemy shy guys picked up some vegetables from the ground and threw them to Basker, who was the closest to their range. The bandits made their way to the treasure room; they were 10 squares closer to the room. Just as the first turn ended someone spawned from an alternate entry to the area. She was a female toad with red-spots and vermillion-colored dress with no sleeves and velvet sash. She was also wearing long gloves on both arms, had shoes with high heels, had her long purple hairs braided on her left shoulder and she wore glasses.

**Toad woman:** The battle has begun I see. How troublesome, now getting my job done won't be easy now. Hm? My, that group looks strong despite their few numbers. I shall observe them up close.

It was now the friendly units' turn and they all began to approach the enemies this time. Luvic managed to reach the treasure room and blocked its entrance. Basker approached the enemy first and threw his hammer at the shy guy. He used his FP move rapid hammers to take him down and gain 60 starpoints. The enemies also made their move, the bandit approached Luvic who was in his way of the treasure room. The bandit rushed towards him to see if he got anything he could steal. Thankfully Luvic didn't hold anything that he could steal so all he did was damage him. Snifit stacked Basker with his range attack, but with only 1 HP damage. The toad woman was getting closer to the castle. Forklein stayed by Bowser's side to defend him. Goombiru hyper charged his attack stat to save for later. Luvic attacked the bandit that attacked him earlier and whacked him with his shell in chain move. The bandit managed to survive the attack however. Wyven attacked the snifit with his cannon and finished him off, winning 50 starpoints in the process. Cyphran got closer to the nearby toady; she made sure her sword was in attack mode. Basker attacked another shy guy with his primary move, it took the hit. The enemy bandit attacked Luvic with the same attacked, Luvic superguarded and damaged the bandit instead. Enemy birdo fired her egg out of her snout, which was heading towards Bowser, Bowser took 5 HP damage from the attack. Toady swooped down towards Cyphran, she also superguarded from its attack and it lost 1 HP. The shy guy Basker attacked threw a vegetable at him, he missed however. The toad woman approached towards Basker and spoke to him.

**Toad Woman:** Hello young man.

**Basker:** Who the heck are you? Are you among the enemy?

**Toad Woman:** Do not worry; I am not your enemy. I am simply here to investigate this castle and the king who owns it. However, I did not expect to run into a midst of battle.

**Basker:** If you are not our enemy, then get out of here. We will handle these guys here.

**Toad Woman:** My, aren't you a gentleman, worrying about a woman who you just met. Do not worry; I am capable of battle myself. In fact, if you want I can be of service and protect your ruler just as you all have now.

**Basker:** Then you are welcome aboard. But after this battle, I got some questions for you such as: who are you and what your purpose here is.

**Toad Woman:** I'll answer the first one, my name is Triche. We'll leave it at that for now.

Triche approached the shy guy and used her primary move called solar shot, she sent an orb of light to the sky and the beam of light fell on the shy guy, causing massive damages of 15HP. It was defeated and she gained 50 starpoints. Goombiru continued towards the Birdo without making contact with other enemies. Cyphran slashed the toady with her sword and took it down. She gained 40 starpoints. Luvic took out the bandit and received 40 starpoints; he also took the lockpick the bandit was carrying. Forklein stayed in his position. All the enemies near the units attacked each of them dealing only small damages. Birdo fired another egg aimed for Bowser, but Forklein got in its way and took the hit instead. Luvic approached the treasure chest closest to the exit and opened it with the lockpick and received a dayzee sapling. Basker approached a snifit and threw his hammer at it, he only dealt 9HP damages. Wyven blasted another toady with his bill blaster and took it down. Wyven gained 40 starpoints and leveled up to level 4.

**HP:** 12+3 **FP:** 5+2 **Power:** 9+4 **Block:** 8+2 **Technique:** 9+2 **Magic:** 1+1 **Immunity:** 5+2 **Luck:** 9+1

Triche got closer to the Birdo without making any contact with the enemy, Goombiru also got closer to the Birdo. Cyphran healed her teammate with her recovery edge and received 30 starpoints. The scatter beak was coming towards Bowser with Forklein nearby. It attacked Forklein with its peck attack; Forklein only received 1HP damage. Birdy shot another egg, she aimed at Basker this time, and Basker guarded against it and received 2HP damage from it. Another bandit approached towards the treasure room guarded by Luvic. Triche got close enough to the Birdo and attacked her with solar shot spell, dealing 10HP damages on her. Goombiru approached the same Birdo and attacked her with his charged headbonk attack. He has dealt 17HP damage on her, but she still had over 30 HP left. Wyven shot down another snifit and gained 40 starpoints. Luvic attacked the second bandit; he dealt critical damage on him and took him out. He has gained 50 starpoints, another lockpick, and a level up.

**HP:** 9+1 **FP:** 8+1 **Power:** 11+4 **Block:** 13+5 **Technique:** 13+2 **Magic:** 3+0 **Immunity:** 4+1 **Luck:** 10+1

Cyphran attacked a scatter beak that was going after Bowser and slashed it. Forklein exploded on the scatter beak closer to him and took it out. He received 40 starpoints. Basker attacked the Birdo with rapid hammer move; each hammers dealt 6HP damages, with total of 24HP damages. Luvic got to another chest and received blast-proof badge, he equipped it immediately. Goombiru charged up his attack again. Birdo attack her attackers with tail spin move, thankfully it was weak. The last bandit managed to reach the last chest and took mystic egg that was in it. Cyphran healed Triche with her recovery edge move; she received 30 starpoints and leveled up.

**HP:** 15+3 **FP:** 11+4 **Power:** 12+5 **Block:** 7+2 **Technique:** 10+2 **Magic:** 5+3 **Immunity:** 7+2 **Luck:** 9+5

Luvic took out the last bandit with his FP move called brass shell knock, which dealt massive 19HP damages. Luvic gained 45 starpoints and obtained the mystic egg the defeated bandit pilfered. Forklein defeated the last scatter beak and received 40 starpoints; he was close to leveling up. Wyven defeated the last snifit with his cannon and received 45 starpoints afterwards.

All that was left was the Birdo now, and she was down to 6 HP. Triche finished her off with her solar shot and gained 100 starpoints, instantly leveling her to level 4.

**HP:** 10+1 **FP:** 20+5 **Power:** 0+0 **Block:** 5+1 **Technique:** 14+3 **Magic:** 16+4 **Immunity:** 9+4 **Luck:** 9+2

**Birdo:** Ow….how mean! You'll all pay for this!

The rear castle area was all cleared out; the battle was over as was the battle up in front.

* * *

The koopa troops managed to defeat all the enemies and keep their castle altogether. As for the enemies that were still around, the koopas had them imprisoned at the castle dungeon beneath them. As for the wounded soldiers, they were treated by the medics at the hospital wing. While every other troop was fixing the damages the battle caused, Bowser assembled a secret meeting with Basker and his troops and Kemek at his side.

**Kemek:** Thankfully we won, but it's only a matter of time before they send more. The fort towers alerted us that some of them retreated back to where ever they came from, so it's possible that they'll return.

**Bowser:** Those reprobates chose the wrong day to mess with me and my kingdom. How dare they try to conquer the conqueror!

**Kemek:** It is indeed troubling; they attacked us as if they knew who we were and where we were. We on the other hand don't know a thing about the attackers.

**Wyven:** I think I know.

**Basker:** You do?

**Wyven:** Yeah, I recognized the shy guys in their troops as well as the insignia they were all carrying, no doubt that they were Wort's henchmen.

**Kemek:** What did you say!? Wort!? The king who rules the fortress in the sky?

**Bowser:** Wort, I should have known. That guy loves to challenge anyone who seems to be evenly matched against nation that's great as his armada. He'll attack anyone every chance he gets. He ruined my plan for world domination today and today, for messing it up, I'll dominate him!

**Kemek:** Lord Bowser, you are not suggesting we continue our plans for attacking Mushroom kingdom are you? We may have won today but our troops have sustained big damages from today's event and some of our men are too wounded to even go out for a while. I suggest that we postpone our plan for invasion for another day and fortify our defenses just in case they plan to attack us again.

**Bowser:** If that's the case then we are gonna have to get them before they can deploy more of their forces.

**Kemek:** But how my lord? If we send more men, they might decimate them since we won't be able to send every soldier in our kingdom.

**Bowser:** Then we'll send smaller units and get them without them noticing, let's send the private soldiers here and they can sabotage their ranks. If Wort wants to play dirty, we'll play dirty. We'll use his dirty tactic against him.

**Kemek:** That seems inhumane. I love it! Okay, listen up all of you. This kingdom needs more time to prepare for invasion of the Mushroom Kingdom, and we won't get much if Wort and his forces plan to attack us again. So I want you to get to his fortress and take them out and buy us more time. Do whatever it takes to keep Wort from ever deploying his troops, do you understand?

**All 6:** Yes sir!

**Bowser: **I'll let you all take one of my airships to get there, make sure you use stealth to get closer to Wort. We must attack him when he least expect it. The airship is docked at the garage dome near the castle. You are all to get there as soon as you are all ready to leave.

**Kemek:** You'll also meet up with two of our subordinates I want you to include to your ranks. I'll also send more to your unit as soon as possible, more the merrier and frankly it will be also be more helpful if there were more of you. Prepare yourselves.

**Basker:** We'll try to get supplies before we get there, once we depart we won't let you down.

**Bowser:** Glad to hear it, now go!

* * *

The troops all went to their bedrooms to pick up some of their arsenals with them. They were now earing full gear. After they left to get some items, Basker and Wyven went to the castle area that no one ever goes to and met with Triche to talk to her.

**Basker:** Okay, now that we got everything out of the way we are now free to talk. Now, who exactly are you.

**Triche:** Getting right to the point aren't we? Very well, as I've told you my name is Triche and I have come to investigate this castle in the order from Sambrodia in the middle kingdom.

**Basker:** I have never heard of such place!

**Wyven:** Basker, Sambrodia is like the major nation in our world. They are the ones keeping the world from falling apart. Basically, they are the ones who endorse the nation if there are any damages on any of them.

**Triche:** Your friend here is very informative, I'm impressed.

**Basker:** So are you here to see if we are breaking any law here? Are you gonna press charge against Bowser?

**Triche:** This kingdom is well known for causing numerous invasions in the last few years, but considering how he's been keeping quiet for some time; the higher ups sent me to investigate. After, seeing how he was being invaded however, I can report no charges. But I am not here to do anything like that to your ruler, I was to simply investigate and report back.

**Basker:** If that's all you are doing then why are you still here?

**Triche:** To be honest, I wasn't sent out just to investigate Bowser, but to also investigate the recent event that occurred throughout the world.

**Wyven:** What do you mean?

**Triche:** I see that this kingdom is unaware of what has happened outside this region. There was an incident that occurred during the daily comet festival, the comets suddenly went haywire and destroyed nearly every nearby nations in the process. The kingdom that was inflicted the most was the Mushroom Kingdom.

**Basker:** You mean that it was destroyed?

**Triche:** Negative, the kingdom remains but that was not all that it was reported regarding the kingdom's outcome. According to the report, there was also a large black comet that landed somewhere near Mushroom kingdom. I don't know the details much but apparently this comet caused major damages to the kingdom and in the result, all transportation services and contact link from the kingdom was temporarily shut down. And that isn't the whole story either, according to the news from online network, two conspiracy hunters managed to photograph the recent event that occurred on Mushroom kingdom without warning.

**Wyven:** What was it?

**Triche:** According to our source, it was an alien invasion of some kind. And right now the kingdom is being apprehended by the invaders; literally no one can make contact with the kingdom nor even access the area anymore.

**Basker:** Looks like someone beat us to invading Mushroom kingdom today. So much for Bowser's last day of invasion.

**Triche:** Actually this event occurred two days ago. So I'd say Bowser was already too late to start invading it.

**Basker:** Really? Then we got to tell Bowser the bad news huh?

**Wyven:** I think so too but we should focus on our task at hand right now. We were to secretly make our move against Wort and his nation, sooner we do that the better.

**Triche:** That would also be wise, if Wort plans to attack this place you must all prepare to take Wort down and cause less trouble to Bowser.

**Basker:** Well I suppose. Bowser's already grumpy about today's sudden invasion here, I don't think we should make him angrier than he already have.

**Wyven:** Exactly, so let's get to that airship and get the job done soon as we can.

**Triche:** Yes, that would be the logical thing to do. We should get there post-haste.

**Basker:** Hold on, "we"? Are you saying you'll be joining us?

**Triche:** My job is already done here; I no longer need to stay any longer. I had to walk thousand miles just to get here on foot since the train services were shut down because of the comet incident that took place few days ago. So if not all trouble, I wish to travel with you all. It'll help me investigate the recent phenomenon faster, and who knows my addition just may benefit you all somehow.

**Basker:** Well you did help us out back there so why not? Okay, you can come with us.

**Triche:** Splendid, I'll be waiting for you with the others.

Triche walks away from them.

**Wyven:** Hey, Basker.

**Basker:** Yeah?

**Wyven:** Let's keep an eye on her. I have a feeling that she isn't telling us the whole story. She knows something vital about what's going on here, I'm sure of it.

**Basker:** Okay, I'll keep an eye on her during our journey. C'mon, let's join the others

So Basker and his troops were all getting ready to prepare for their new mission. What would faith have in store for them once they take down Wort? Something is going to happen to everywhere in the world, and the Ztar would be the silver lining to all of this. Only the future can tell, so find out what will happen in the next chapter.

* * *

**So that's the chapter. Now I wish to tell you all that I find intellectual girls with glasses to be attractive. I don't know why I just find them hot, so I included one in this story. Can you guys guess who I'll pair her up with? So what do you think about the story so far? Please comment and be patient for the next chapter. ****_Adios amigos_****.**


	13. Chapter 3C To the Airship

**Good day everyone, looks like I managed to find another good time to write. Last time Bowser and his kingdom were being invaded by another villainous party from the Mario series, which Wyven confirmed them to be Wort and his cronies from Super Mario World 2. We begin as Basker and his team has received another mission to retaliate against Wort's forces while concealing the attack from everyone. Let us start this chapter off with some support conversation as usual.**

* * *

_Support_

**Basker and Wyven**

Basker was lifting some weights while Wyven was coming towards him.

**Basker:** GUH! URGH! Oh man…

**Wyven:** Pulling weights I see.

**Basker:** Oh hey bud, did you need anything?

**Wyven:** No, I just wanted to observe the weights available and run some check-ups on them to see which is appropriate for training squires for the future generation. If we got new hammer throwers for instance, I will recommend them to use dumbbells and other ones suited for arm works.

**Basker:** Ah, you'll make great fitness teacher I bet.

**Wyven:** Hardly, if anyone's gonna train new hammer bros it's gonna be you.

**Basker:** C'mon don't be modest. You should be able to lift some weights around here. I mean you are carrying that heavy artillery on your back all the time, so that's basically like weight lifting 24/7.

**Wyven:** I got used to carrying this cannon because it's my primary weapon, it's not because I practice carrying it by lifting weights.

**Basker:** Are you kidding man? I tried to carry one of those, but I couldn't even lift it 2 inches off the ground. And those cannons weren't even loaded, believe me.

**Wyven:** Really? I been lifting this since I was first assigned to it, and I've been carrying around no problem. Maybe it's just shy guy's natural talent to ignore weight mass compared to most species.

**Basker:** Well if I can't even win against you at something, I got to train harder lifting them all. I'll even go up a mountain while carrying a bansai bill on my back. Now if you excuse me, I got some bansai to find. (He leaves)

**Wyven:** Oh dear, it doesn't look like this his training would end well.

**Basker and Wyven support reached mushroom rank**

* * *

**Cyphran and Triche**

**Cyphran:** Hey, um, can I talk to you for a moment?

**Triche:** Are you talking to me?

**Cyphran:** Yeah well, yes. (Whoa she's actually pretty)

**Triche:** You know I was actually surprised to see another toad among the koopa army. Normally Bowser would only put koopas and any other reptilian species in his ranks. You are the first toad I've seen in this army.

**Cyphran:** Well, I was raised by them ever since they found me when I was little. I lost my parents you see so I ended up here. They made me a fighter too, but most of the time I am doing my job as the medic in this army.

**Triche:** I see. So what is it that you wish to speak to me about?

**Cyphran:** Oh, uh I was wondering how I can be a great woman as you.

**Triche:** I beg your pardon? You wish to become a woman? I am confused by your plight, aren't you already a woman?

**Cyphran:** Well yeah but…I want look more feminine, I may be a girl but being surrounded by guys all the time I hardly act like one. And since you are like a woman I was wondering if you can offer an advice to act more girly.

**Triche:** What makes you think I can offer you advice about feminism?

**Cyphran:** Because you are beautif…uh I mean you look like you are really smart that's all.

**Triche:** Aren't you their medic? True that I have the merit of a scholar, but as a doctor you should also be brilliant as I.

**Cyphran:** Yeah, but I don't really know much about this thing so that's why I'm asking.

**Triche:** You are quite curious about all this aren't you? Well, all I can tell you is that woman takes their difference between men very seriously. When we see the way they dress, you dress differently from them. You see how they act, you act differently. And of course you want to be more appealing in their point of view, and take only 80% of what men takes or eat. Men will also find you very attractive when you depend on them. It is such quality which lures many men to us, which is why when you need them you would always ask for their help constantly.

**Cyphran:** Um, your advice sounds more like how I can have a guy be attracted to me.

**Triche:** That's because it is.

**Cyphran:** But, I only wanted to know how to be more feminine.

**Triche:** It's the same thing young lady. Why would you want to be more feminine in the first place? It's because there's someone you like and you want to know how to have him notice your charm. As I've told you before, my brilliance equals to that of a scholar, I can figure it out that much. Anyway, I've told you all that I can tell you for now. If you seek my advice once more, then come find me. Good bye. (Triche takes her leave)

**Cyphran:** Wow, she's amazing. Maybe I should talk to woman like her more often.

**Cyphran and Triche support reached mushroom rank**

* * *

**Chapter 3C**

The castle was being reconstructed after the big battle that morning. All the soldiers that weren't wounded in the battle were to fix the walls, fix heavy artilleries and battle vehicles. As for all the wounded, they were all being recuperated at the hospital wing, as the medics mended their wounds in the process. Everything was well organized for Bowser's final invasion day, but the sudden attack has sent his schedule array and was forced to reschedule. Bowser wanted his attackers to pay so he sent his best troops to retaliate to send the message "Those who mess with the Bowser will be terrorized!" The troops Bowser sent were preparing supplies for their new mission. Luvic got his shell shined and got some more equipment; Forklein added some more gunpowder to increase his explosive power; and Goombiru went to pack some foods for the road or in their case for the sky. As for everybody else, they were on their way to learn about the airship they were gonna ride on and its productivity for fire arms and gears aboard. Wyven also went to learn about their new recruits Kemek assigned for them. After he got their profiles, he came back to give the info to Basker.

**Wyven:** I got the profiles for our new recruits. A fire bro by the name of Surkton, he's like the western styled cowboy who's good at using fires like a sniper. Don't be surprised if he asks for ransom if you want to get a job done by him.

**Basker:** If he's good as you say, then we can use him. How we provide for him should be reason enough for him to stay with us. And what about the second recruit?

**Wyven:** The second one is a real powerhouse, a clubba named Jorgio.

**Basker:** A powerhouse huh? He should be a great addition I guess.

**Wyven:** Yeah, you wish. He may have the muscle, but there is a problem when it comes to relying on a clubba.

**Basker:** Why is that?

**Wyven:** The thing about clubbas is that they are truant.

**Basker:** What does that mean?

**Wyven:** It means that they are most likely to ignore their assigned duty, most of the time they sleep on the job, which is why Kemek doesn't assign them on guard duty or on lookout. There were many incident with burglary and trespassing in our kingdom because they couldn't fulfill their resposibilities properly back then.

**Basker:** Then why would Kemek put someone like that in our rank? I thought we were the private army of stealth and deceit, if we recruit him that would be a whole different story altogether.

**Wyven:** Maybe because clubbas got hidden potentials which most of us overlooked. If we ever run into battle that requires an arm power, he might be useful to us.

**Basker:** If he manage to stay awake in those times that is.

* * *

The entire team managed to assemble to the area Basker told them to meet at. After they regrouped they were to meet one of the airship managers at the castle deck. They got to the deck and met one of their new recruits, he was a fire bro who was wearing similar equipment as Basker except he carried two holsters on each side of his waist with pistols in each of them and he wore a reddish-brown cowboy hat.

**Surkton:** Howdy, I am the new recruit Kemek hired. I am looking forward to work with you all. Surkton's my name.

**Basker:** Yeah, we read your profile. So are you and your partner gonna be the ones driving the airship?

**Surkton:** Nope, just me. That partner of mine likes to snooze every once in a while, you can imagine what'll happen if we put him by the steering wheel.

**Basker:** Yeah, asking him to drive would be like committing suicide right?

**Surkton:** You know it brother! Anyway, I left him back at the airship we're gonna use, which should be docked on the airway.

**Wyven:** Are you sure it's wise to have left the airship to him? What if something happens while he fell asleep?

**Surkton:** Oh I wouldn't worry. After all, there's no enemy nearby right? I am certain that the ship is all safe and sound even if it wasn't protected.

**Basker:** Let's hopes so. We got everything right?

**Luvic:** We got equipment and some foods so I say we are all good.

**Surkton:** Well we also put some supplies in our ship so there's nothing to worry about. We should be good for about 5 days of traveling.

**Wyven:** I estimated that we'll get to Wort's fortress in about a day and a half, so we should be good.

**Basker:** Okay then, let's get to the airship. Take us there.

**Surkton:** Absolutely. Follow me y'all.

* * *

The group followed Surkton to the flying deck. As they arrived the airship was visible at the horizon.

**Basker:** There's the ship, let's go.

**Surkton:** Hold on a minute, something's not right.

**Basker:** What's not right? We need to get there ASAP.

**Surkton:** Let me take a closer look, come with me slowly.

The groups followed him as they slowly approached the airship that was docked. As Surkton proclaimed, something was going on, the ship was shaking a bit by the causes unknown.

**Surkton:** Something's happening, but what? Maybe leaving the ship to Jorgio wasn't such a good idea.

**Basker:** Nothing looks wrong to me.

But just as Surkton said, something was wrong. And they all saw it when some ninjis came out of the ship.

**Surkton:** What in tarnation?!

**Basker:** Why are there ninjis aboard our ship?!

**Wyven:** Looks like some of them stayed behind when they were retreating after the battle. They tried to take down our airships just so we won't be able to retaliate against them.

**Basker:** Bowser was right, they do like playing dirty. Let's take them down before they take the airship down.

**Surkton:** I got y'all back fellas! No one messes our ship and gets away with it! I will burn them to crisp!

**Basker:** Take them all out before they take the ship apart!

**Everyone:** Yes sir!

* * *

The group was in formation as were the enemy ninjis. The objective was to defeat all the enemies before the 10th turn, by then the ship will become too obsolete to use. The friendly units started off with each units getting closer to the ship and its attackers. The ranged attackers were able to target the ninjis. Wyven shot his cannon towards the ninji that was outside the airship area. He gave 9 out of 15HP damage to it. Goombiru headbonked the ninji Wyven attacked and gained 40 starpoints for defeating it. Forklein blasted another nearby ninji but only took 10HP from it. Cyphran finished it off with her sword slash and she gained 40 starpoints. Luvic targeted another ninji and then it was defeated by Triche's Solar shot spell. Basker and Surkton managed to get in the ship deck which was full of more ninjis. As they got on the ship, they saw an azure-colored clubba wearing green bandana on his head sleeping near a mast of the airship.

**Surkton:** There he is sleeping over by the mast! He got guts sleeping while there's an enemy attacking the ship!

**Basker:** He'll get himself killed! Get over there and wake him up!

**Surkton:** Will do!

As they got aboard, the ninjis started to attack the ship, they tore off the railings and made holes on the top deck. The groups on the ground got on the ship to join the battle on deck, more ninjis were spawned out of the holes they made, and some even fell from the top of the mast. Basker took out one of the spawned ninji with his hammer break move and received 40 starpoints. Luvic targeted another ninji and took it out with his shell and chain and got 40 starpoints. For Forklein, he had to avoid using explosion attack when he's on the airship so that the ship won't be damaged by the blast so all he could do was use his weakest move called body rush, by using his rollerblades, he rushed towards one of the ninjis and ram into it, causing 8HP damages. Cyphran defeated the ninji Forklein damaged and received 40 starpoints. Triche attacked the ninji by the railing and critically wounded it with her spell and she gained 40 starpoints. Surkton approached the sleeping clubba and tried to wake him up.

**Surkton:** Hey Jorgio! Quit counting sheep and get up why don't ya?!

**Jorgio: **Hmm!? Uh…I wasn't asleep or nothing…

**Surkton:** Yes you were! We all saw you! In fact if you weren't sleeping we wouldn't be attacked by these ninjis right now!

**Jorgio:** Huh? When did these guys get here?

**Surkton:** They got in while you were sleeping! So because you let them in, you are gonna help us get them off! So no snoozing this time you hear?!

**Jorgio:** Yeah okay, right after I sleep for 5 more minutes.

**Surkton:** NOW YOU MORON!

**Jorgio:** Okay okay! Oh man…

Jorgio the clubba woke up from his nap and approached a ninji near the stairs and used his attack move called Mace sledge and defeated it in one hit. He just started and he already gained 40 starpoints. But more came out of the holes, which became problematic.

**Basker:** This ship won't last if they keep coming out like this. I am gonna have to seal the holes somehow.

Basker approached one of the holes and fixed the floor using his hammer. Wyven shot his cannon and took out another ninji and gained 40 starpoints. Cyphran damaged another ninji which Luvic finished off with his shell. It was now Surkton's turn to attack, and he took out both his pistol and activated his attack called bullet flare. He ignited his pistols with his fire power and shot out flaming bullets out of them which landed on a ninji. The ninji survived but the shot managed to burn it, the burn ailment meant that it will lose 1HP per turn. Triche took out the remaining ninji that was spawned and took 9 HP from it with her attack. Goombiru finished it off and gained 40 starpoints and leveled up to level 4.

**HP:** 13+2 **FP:** 7+1 **Power:** 10+2 **Block:** 9+1 **Technique:** 7+1 **Magic:** 0+0 **Immunity:** 1+1 **Luck:** 4+2

There was one more ninji on the deck and Forklein took it out with his rush attack, he gained 40 starpoints.

They thought the battle was over, but they were wrong, more ninji suddenly showed up, and at the center came out a giant cyan-colored three-headed snake.

**Basker:** Oh crap! Guys that's Triclyde! One of Wort's minions!

**Wyven:** So I was right, Wort really _was_ behind the attack on Bowser's kingdom.

**Basker:** Be very careful when you approach him! His fangs are venomous and they can poison you!

Jorgio took out one of the spawned ninji with his attack and gained 40 starpoints. Goombiru hyper charged his attack stat and waited patiently. Wyven aimed for one of Triclyde's head and fired a bullet bill on it. The blast dealt 10HP damage on it but the head was still there. Forklein attacked another ninji which was defeated by Cyphran who leveled up for defeating it.

**HP:** 18+4 **FP:** 15+6 **Power:** 17+2 **Block:** 9+1 **Technique:** 12+1 **Magic:** 8+4 **Immunity:** 9+1 **Luck:** 14+2

Triche activated her FP move called Might hour, which raised the nearby party member's offensive stats by 20%. With this skill, they will be able to deal great damages against the boss. Basker used her spell for his advantage and used his own FP move on one of Triclyde's head. The rapid hammer attack allowed him to throw 4 hammers at the target and each hammers dealt 14HP damages, in the total of 56HP damages. The damage was massive enough to take out the targeted head and Basker received 90 starpoints for taking it out and he leveled up to level 6.

**HP:** 17+4 **FP:** 9+4 **Power:** 14+5 **Block:** 15+3 **Technique:** 13+4 **Magic:** 4+1 **Immunity:** 9+2 **Luck:** 11+3

Surkton shot his fiery pistol on another one of Triclyde's head and dealt 12 HP damages as well as burning it. Luvic attacked the last Ninji and took 9HP from it. Forklein finished it off with body rush attack and gained 40 starpoints which leveled him up to level 4.

**HP:**13+1 **FP:** 13+4 **Power:** 15+3 **Block:** 9+3 **Technique:** 11+3 **Magic:** 1+1 **Immunity:** 9+2 **Luck:** 13+2

One of Triclyde's head approached Surkton and bit him. The attack was too quick for him to guard on time and he was poisoned from the attack. Poison ailment was similar to burn ailment but it lasted longer and it was more lethal by taking 2HP per turn. The other head aimed for Triche, but she managed to dodge the bite attack. The burned head took damage from the burn and it was losing health. Goombiru took the burned head out, with Triche's attack boost spell and his own attack charge move; it was bound to cause massive damages to it. Goombiru dealt 60HP damages total after he headbonked on the head twice and he defeated it and received 90 starpoints and a level up.

**HP:** 13+3 **FP:** 7+4 **Power:** 10+4 **Block:** 9+3 **Technique:** 7+2 **Magic:** 0+1 **Immunity:** 1+2 **Luck:** 4+1

It was now down to the last head, and Triclyde began to steam his head in fury. Cyphran used her heal edge technique to heal some damages on Surkton and gained 30 starpoints, but the poison on him was still there. Triche used her Solar shot spell to damage the last head, but the head was still there. Luvic also used his attack and only took 12HP from it. Wyven blasted his cannon once more to the head, but even with his critical damage, it still lives with only 20HP. The last head used a new move called venom flame and blasted green toxic fire out of his mouth. His attack targeted 4 of the ally units and caused 10HP damages to each of them. Cyphran healed Triche, who had the least remaining HP and she gained 30 more starpoints. Basker threw his hammer on the head and took 9HP damage from it. It was Jorgio's turn and with his powerful mace, he took out the last Triclyde head and received 90 starpoints. He has leveled up for the deed.

**HP:** 15+6 **FP:** 3+3 **Power:** 18+3 **Block:** 10+5 **Technique:** 6+1 **Magic:** 0+0 **Immunity:** 3+1 **Luck:** 2+2

All the enemies were now defeated and the airship was now safe from harm.

* * *

The team began to patch up any parts of the ship that the ninjis damaged and began to manage their supplies. While doing all that, Basker spoke with the 2 new recruits that were joining them.

**Basker:** Those guys were cleverer than I thought. To think they'll even resort to sabotaging our ships.

**Wyven:** Do you think they know that the ninjis failed?

**Basker:** I don't think so. But if they do believe that the ninjis succeeded in their mission to take our ship down, then we might make use of that. We can use this as our element of surprise if we are to get them without them expecting.

**Wyven:** There's something that's been bothering me though, wasn't Triclyde defeated by Mario long time ago? To think that it appeared again leaves some questions for us.

**Basker:** Maybe they breed another one? It doesn't matter, because we now know that it was definitely Wort who commanded them to attack us, so let's go take him out.

**Surkton: **Then it's settled, let us be away to Wort's fortress in the sky.

**Jorgio:** Yeah, we managed to take them out today so we should be able to win against them right?

**Surkton:** You do know that it was thanks to you that they infiltrated our ship in the first place right? It was asinine of you to fall asleep while you were supposed to be protecting the ship you know. If it wasn't for these guys, we would have lost our ship by now!

**Jorgio:** ZZzzzz. Huh? Did you say something?

**Surkton:** Oh never mind! Why do I even bother lecturing you when you are just gonna snooze while I talk anyway?

**Basker:** So are you gonna get the ship moving or not?

**Surkton:** Ah right! Tell all your men and women that we are about to lift off.

**Basker:** Okay.

* * *

Basker told his troops that they were now about to take off, so they all got in the ship as the airship began to ascend to the air. The ship finally set sail towards the sky and on the way they went. They saw the castle from right outside the ship as the soldiers at the ground were fixing the damages the castle sustained from the previous battle. The group got into their rooms in the ship, there was a lounge big enough to fill the entire army and there were many rooms for each unit to sleep in and the storage room for their supplies. In the lounge Basker and Wyven began to talk.

**Basker: **Say, how do we hide a ship this big when we approach the fortress? If we have to make quiet infiltration, shouldn't we make the airship invisible somehow?

**Wyven:** Perhaps we should attack them at night time, when there are less surveillance around the fortification of the fortress.

**Basker:** Even if we infiltrate them with minimal surveillance, there are still chances that we'll be spotted, and once they do spot us, the alarm will alert the soldiers and they will all come after us right away. I've seen how their sentries operated.

**Wyven:** Well then, we are going to have to improvise. When we get there, I'll think of something.

**Basker:** Okay then, I'll be counting on you.

The airship was taking off towards the sky which was now above the clouds. From the looks of the dark clouds below, it looked like there was going to be a storm ahead. Will the storm be an omen for an upcoming catastrophe? Why would Wort suddenly start a war against Bowser? As Bowser wondered all this, he began to prepare the remaining airships to attack the Mushroom kingdom for the last time, unaware of the current states that it was now in.

* * *

**Did you know that one of the best moments of any Final Fantasy games is when you obtain an airship? Airship travel is simply the best when you wish to travel across the world without any random enemy encounter. (Except in Final Fantasy III and VI when you run into enemies in rare occasion in III and the optional boss battle in VI) Anyway this airship that they are riding on will be the official transportation for everyone once all the characters of Story A, B and C unite in the future. When will that be you ask? Find out in the future chapters. Please leave comments and wait for my next chapters. "See you next time!"**


	14. Chapter 4C Ambushed on Air

**Hello again everyone. As you know I am just looking forward for the upcoming E3 announcement that the Nintendo will announce at the following week, and I am sure most of you are also looking forward to it. Most likely, they'll reveal something for the new Super Smash bros and probably a new Zelda game for the Wii U (And maybe some info on that Hyrule Warriors game). Mario Kart 8 came out last week, and it's only a matter of time before Super Smash bros for 3DS gets released sometime this month or the next. Anyway, to pass time for those moments I'll be writing some more chapters for my story. Enjoy the support conversations and the rest of this new chapter.**

* * *

_Support_

**Surkton and Luvic**

**Surkton:** Howdy, how are you doing?

**Luvic:** What is that, some sort of friendly greeting?

**Surkton:** Yep, the western styled "hello" as you called it. It's a friendly gesture to get to know one another.

**Luvic:** Really? And do you expect me to return the greeting by giving you the similar gestures?

**Surkton:** No, you can respond in your own way. It's cool either way and frankly, it would be nice if we too became friends along the way. After all, we are going to fight alongside more frequently from now on.

**Luvic:** Don't bother; I fight a lot better when I'm alone. Teamwork may have some merits, but to me it can get a bit distracting. If you want someone a battle partner, then you are asking the wrong guy.

**Surkton:** Well then if you say so. But still, two guys against tough enemies which we barely know about. Don't you think teamwork will be more effective?

**Luvic:** No problem then. I'll just be ten times tougher than all of them. As long as my inner strengths kick in with my instinct, as long as I'm not afraid to face anything, I will be able to fight them without a sweat. Only weaklings ask for help, and I'll never resort to something only the weak would do. Now I'll say farewell to you, by taking your earlier advice and say it my own way. Buzz off. (Luvic leaves)

**Surkton:** Well, that went well. Looks like I am gonna have to approach him with extra caution next time.

**Luvic and Surkton support reached mushroom rank**

* * *

**Forklein and Jorgio**

**Forklein:** What a nice day to test my blast power. I can't wait to hear the sound of my own blast crackle.

Just then he sees Jorgio sleeping at the blast site.

**Jorgio:** Zzzzzzzz….

**Forklein:** What the hey? This guy's snoozing at the worst place possible, is he retarded? Hey you, get up!

**Jorgio:** Zzzzz….uh….five more minutes mom…..zzzz…

**Forklein:** He must be in deep slumber. Guess I'll have to…

He approached him and set his fuse, and then he exploded.

**Jorgio:** HAH! Ha! What!? Huh? Are we in a middle of a battle? AH! Take cover! ….what the…there's nothing…

**Forklein:** Sorry dude. I had to wake you in some way.

**Jorgio:** What? Oh I am so sorry, did you need anything?

**Forklein:** Yeah, I want use this blast site to working on my explosion. So if you want to sleep, can you do it somewhere that's less noisy?

**Jorgio:** Oh man…I thought this would be a perfect place to sleep since no one uses this place.

**Forklein:** Don't you have a place you can sleep in? Like your own house for instance?

**Jorgio:** I can't afford to live anywhere, because pay grade isn't that good. That's what happens when you sleep during work. It's a habit that's worse than smoking really.

**Forklein:** Gosh, you and all your clubba buddies just have hard time with managing your life expenses. Can't you all just try to stay awake until you all get your job done?

**Jorgio:** Well I try at least, but with no success. Guess I'll find another good place to snooze then. Have fun exploding or something. (He leaves)

**Forklein:** Hmmm, maybe there's a way for me to help him with his sleeping problem. Great, after seeing him sleeping, I am starting to get tired, too. Guess I'll explode some other time.

**Forklein and Jorgio support reached mushroom rank**

* * *

**Chapter 4C**

It was a beautiful day at the skyway; the airship was sailing through the clouds as if they were seas while the oars on the sides of the ship paddle slowly in synch. The sky was turning red, indicating that it was now dawn with the sun setting towards the horizon. The ship was still sailing though, without any signs of stopping, after all; they had to get to Wart's castle before he deploys more army against Bowser's kingdom. On the way there, Basker and his crews were at the bottom of the ship's deck, discussing strategies for their upcoming mission.

**Basker:** All right guys, as you know Wart's fortress is always surrounded by his aerial units, which means we can't just waltz through if we are gonna make quiet infiltration. We are going to have to strike them at the blind side. Problem is, their blind side is rarely exposed and even at night times, there's bound to be surveillance still active on parole. So we are gonna need diversions to get past them without detection. Any of you got an idea?

**Forklein:** Well, we can always get rid of their cameras outside their fort walls somewhere with our cannons, if we have one.

**Basker:** Not good. We need to get rid of them without making any loud noise. And we can't just get rid of the cameras, without them suspecting the cause.

**Wyven:** Bowser did say we can play dirty against them right?

**Basker:** Isn't that the point of our mission, to sabotage their army and take them down?

**Wyven:** Well, I know that Wart's soldier carries separate fort to carry their supplies. If we get to that supply storage and take it out, the enemy soldiers will put their attention to get to that storage and fix it. Once they are distracted trying to get the storage fort back together, we'll use that opportunity to get our airship closer and dock it somewhere at their fortress.

**Basker:** Wyven that has got to be the best plan I've ever heard you say in our ears. But what about the cameras, how will we get past them?

**Wyven:** Yeah, I haven't thought that through yet. If only we had someone who can get to the surveillance room and hack their cameras to divert visuals.

**Basker:** Cyphran, can you do that?

**Cyphran:** I'm a medical doctor, not some techno wiz. Besides, if we need to get in the fortress to mess up their cameras, then I won't have the skill. We are gonna need a chameleon, no; more like we need a ghost.

**Basker:** Goddamn it! If only we had a Boo in our rank.

Just then, Surkton was speaking through an intercom directed to their meeting room below deck.

**Surkton:** Hey uh fellas? You guys might wanna get up here.

**Basker:** What's happening?

**Wyven:** Beats me. Judging by his tone however, it might not be good news.

**Basker:** Great, one problem after another, let's go see what it is.

* * *

Basker and his team made their way to the flying deck where Surkton was steering the ship. They used the spiral staircase that lead directly there from the lounge.

**Basker:** So Surkton, what's our current status?

**Surkton:** Look out the front and see for yourself.

Basker took out a telescope and looked at the direction Surkton was pointing. He was shocked to see that there were some flying enemies coming their way; their numbers were getting larger as each of them came out of the clouds before them.

**Basker:** Not good, there are enemy flyers coming our way. Are they Wart's?

Wyven took the telescope Basker was using and took a look towards their front.

**Wyven:** There are some tweeters, beezos, some toadys, pidgits, and albatosses heading this way. And lastly, there's a giant fryguy leading them. Yep, after seeing the fryguy I can tell you that these are all from Wart's army.

**Basker:** Looks like they are about to take our ship down. Everyone! Prepare for battle! We have to protect this airship at all cost!

* * *

All the troops made their way outside the ship's deck. Even Surkton went out to join them after leaving his post at the steering wheel. As they made it out, they were instantly being surrounded by multiple flying enemies. Even though they were sitting ducks, there was no way the Bowser's best team would back down and let their enemy destroy their ship, so fighting was their only option. All the enemies were approaching towards the airship, and by far none of Basker's troops had capabilities of flight, so the airship was the only area they could stand on, this gave the enemies advantage since the area they could stand on were limitless.

**Basker:** We have to stay on this ship! Drive away anything that gets in!

**Everyone:** Roger!

The friendly units began their moves by forming defensive positions (It was the only thing they could do). After their turns were finished the Albatoss got closer to the ship, these birds were very agile and had great mobility. The beezos were spear-wielding flyers and they made their ways towards the airship, luckily they weren't able to reach the koopa troops yet. The pidgits, birds on flying yellow carpets, were mounted flyers so their motilities were weaker than other surrounding enemies, all they could do was getting closer to the ship as much as possible. As for tweeters and toadys, they all managed to reach the deck of the ship without being able to cause any harm towards the friendly units, yet. The Fryguy just stood at its place, observing the troops being cornered by his cohorts. The enemies were now close enough for them to reach. Surkton started his turn by using bullet flare on an albatoss, his projectile attacks proved to be quite effective towards flying enemies so he dealt massive 15HP damages on the bird. Wyven attacked the enemies on the opposite side; he blasted his bullet bill cannon on another albatoss. His projectile attacks were also effective against enemy aerial units and he dealt 20HP damages on it, instantly defeating it and gained 40 starpoints and access to level 5.

**HP:** 15+4 **FP:** 7+5 **Power:** 13+5 **Block:** 10+3 **Technique:** 11+3 **Magic:** 2+0 **Immunity:** 7+3 **Luck:** 10+2

Goombiru got closer to an enemy pidgit and used his hyper charge move to raise his power stats. Triche followed his strategy by using her own power boost technique, the might hour, and the nearby party units have gained their offense stat boost. Cyphran went towards the bow of the airship and stood in her place; Basker followed her and also prepared his hammers for attacks. Forklein went towards the rear and got closer to the enemies in the rear, as did Jorgio. The turn was over and the enemies began their assault on the friendly units. Albatoss were agile, so they managed to strike twice in single turn, luckily none of their attacks caused any fatal wounds and their targets survived from their beaks. The beezos approached towards Cyphran and Basker and began piercing them with their spears. But the spear attacks were predictable, and the two managed to guard from their attacks. As for the enemies in the rear, they also got closer to the ally units and began attacking them. The tweeters had weak attacks but their multibeak attacks were pretty annoying as they pecked at Jorgio and Forklein consecutively. After the enemies finished with their turns, two unfamiliar individuals arrived from the south western corners of the sky area. One of them was a green-colored spookum who was hooded and had big yellow eyes, the other one was a lakitu, and he was yellow-skinned; rode on white cloud with a smiley face on and had tiny blue hairs.

**The Spookum:** According to my GPS, their location should be around here somewhere.

**The Lakitu:** On that ship I presume?

**The Spookum:** Well, that narrowed down my search parameters. Uh oh, looks like they are having troubles with those flyers there.

**The Lakitu:** Yeah, let's lend them our hands.

The two flying individuals approached the airship that was being attacked by the enemies. The parties continued to defend their ship by throwing everything they could at them. Basker and Cyphran attacked the nearest beezos together, each of them took out the separate beezos in their vicinity with their attacks and each gained 40 starpoints. Goombiru used his charged-up headbonk attack on the pidgit and defeated it and gained 45 starpoints. Wyven took out another pidgits and gained 45 starpoints. Surkton took out the albatoss he attacked earlier and received 45 starpoints. Forklein blasted the enemy tweeter and gained 40 starpoints for defeating it. Jorgio also took out a tweeter in a single hit with mace sledge attack and gained 40 starpoints afterwards. Triche approached the nearby albatoss and used her solar shot spell on it, but it survived her attack. Luvic joined her by finishing the albatoss off with his shell and chain attack and gained 45 starpoints. He gained a level to level 5.

**HP:** 10+2 **FP:** 9+2 **Power:** 15+3 **Block:** 18+6 **Technique:** 15+3 **Magic:** 3+1 **Immunity:** 5+3 **Luck:** 11+1

The enemies' attacks were becoming aggressive as more of them got on the ship's deck. Some new enemies were also being spawned as the battle grew hard. They were more albatosses but had snifits riding on each of them. The friendly units on outside managed to reach the ship's bow, they were nearly close to Basker. The allies with ranged attacks assaulted the invaders with their moves while the melee attackers took risks and faced the enemies head on. Wyven and Surkton were doing the best against the flying foes, after Surkton defeated a pidgit, he gained a level to level 4.

**HP:** 12+2 **FP:** 7+4 **Power:** 12+3 **Block:** 11+3 **Technique:** 17+3 **Magic:** 10+4 **Immunity:** 8+5 **Luck:** 8+3

Forklein and Jorgio dealt with the enemies on the rear with no problem, and Jorgio also leveled up in the process.

**HP:** 21+3 **FP:** 6+3 **Power:** 21+5 **Block:** 15+6 **Technique:** 7+2 **Magic:** 0+0 **Immunity:** 4+3 **Luck:** 4+1

Basker got closer to the other ally units near the bow and got closer to speak to one of them.

**The Spookum:** Are you Basker?

**Basker:** Yeah, who are you guys?

**Porpas:** My name is Porpas, and this is Lubert. We are the new recruits Kemek assigned you guys with. We were recently added to your ranks and Kemek told us to come and assist you guys. Believe me; we went through lot of trouble getting to you all.

**Basker:** I can see that. Well your arrival is very much appreciated; we could use your help right now. Since you both can fly, you guys can give us a little bit of edge against these guys.

**Porpas:** Will do boss!

Basker now received two new allies for his troops and since they are both flyers their assistance will now help them out a bit. Triche defeated a beezo and she won 40 starpoints which leveled her to level 5.

**HP:** 11+4 **FP:** 25+7 **Power:** 0+1 **Block:** 6+3 **Technique:** 17+2 **Magic:** 20+5 **Immunity:** 13+6 **Luck:** 11+3

Luvic beat up an albatoss, dropping its HP down to 5HP. Surkton scorched a pidgit with his bullet flare attack and gave it the burn status. Jorgio and Forklein went back down the deck to assist their teammates. Goombiru finished off the albatoss, which Luvic damaged, and gained 45 starpoints after defeating it. Porpas approached a beezo close to the ship's bow and attacked it with sudden screech move. The attack was weak but it gave the beezo a paralysis ailment. Lubert aimed for another beezo and attacked it with his ranged attack, the spiny egg toss. Lubert picked up a spiny egg from his cloud and threw it at the target. The enemies were getting decimated; and all that was left now were the albatoss with snifits on their backs and the Fryguy who was now heading their way. The albatosses approached the friendly units and had the snifits shoot hard projectiles from their snout of their masks. Triche took out one of them with her attack and gained 50 starpoints. Cyphran took out the last beezo with slaying edge move and got 40 starpoints. Wyven blasted the last albatoss, he took out the albatoss but the snifit got off it as soon as it was defeated. Surkton defeated the pidgit he burned and received 45 starpoints. Luvic took out the snifit that landed on their ship and received 30 starpoints. The Fryguy was the last enemy left now; he reached the bow of the airship and began to fire electric bubbles at the units on the bow. Cyphran healed Porpas with her recovery edge, while Porpas used his sudden screech move to damage the Fryguy as well as paralyzing it. Lubert began throwing his spiny eggs at Fryguy, the attack dealt 9HP damages on it. Basker activated his FP rapid hammer move, with Triche's might hour skill still active, his hammers dealt massive damages, each dealt 20 HP damages, meaning the total of 80 HP damages. The Fryguy was still alive however, and there was nobody else that was close enough to attack him again. Fryguy attacked with his electric bubble again, the blast from the bubble also paralyzed the surrounding ally units; the paralysis ailment could sometimes keep the units from attacking or even prevent their movement. Cyphran healed Basker this time and leveled up.

**HP:** 22+3 **FP:** 21+2 **Power:** 19+3 **Block:** 10+2 **Technique:** 13+3 **Magic:** 12+2 **Immunity:** 10+2 **Luck:** 16+1

Basker repeated his attacks from the previous turn and start throwing bunch of hammers at fryguy. The damage was large enough to take it out.

**Fryguy:** This victory means nothing; once you reach Wart you'll all be annihilated.

As fryguy took its last breath, Basker gained 100 starpoints and leveled to level 7.

**HP:** 21+3 **FP:** 13+5 **Power:** 19+6 **Block:** 18+4 **Technique:** 17+6 **Magic:** 5+0 **Immunity:** 11+1 **Luck:** 14+2

All the enemies were cleared out and they got to live another day.

* * *

After the battle, all the crews went to the bottom deck and had group meeting along with the new recruits.

**Wyven:** Well, that battle went well. Still, I can't figure out how Wart's minions figured that we were gonna sneak attack to his fortress.

**Basker:** This plan of ours is getting a lot more complicated by the minutes. I guess it was to be expected since we are getting closer to their territory.

**Wyven:** Anyway, now that we got some new guys in our rank, our tactics we talked about earlier should now be simpler.

**Basker:** Hey that's right, hey Porpas.

**Porpas:** Yes?

**Basker:** Do you know how to temper with electronics?

**Porpas:** Why yes! I used the GPS tracker I constructed to find you guys.

**Basker:** You aren't a Boo, but you can also go through solid rocks correct?

**Porpas:** Any ghostly species can go intangible and pass through walls.

**Wyven:** Ah, then that'll make our plan very easier. We need to have you pass through the fortress wall and mess with their surveillance cameras. Can you do that?

**Porpas:** That's it? It's a simpler task than eating pie. I'll do it.

**Basker:** Even if we got a way to mess up their cameras, we won't be able to get closer without nearby troops to notice us.

**Wyven:** We'll divert them by creating a distraction which they won't ignore. Surkton will use his fires to burn the supply fort. They'll do anything to keep their valuables from being charred.

**Cyphran:** But what if some of them stay behind? Not like they need all the troops to put out the fires.

**Basker:** We'll have to disguise the airship somehow.

**Lubert:** May I suggest concealing the ship with clouds to make it blend in to the surrounding?

**Wyven:** How will we get the clouds to surround the ship? Even if we could, the clouds will be too bright and light to hide the ship's silhouettes.

**Lubert:** By hiding the ship with thicker clouds. And I happen to know how to do it.

After filling in all the holes in their plan, they all got to an agreement and decided to go with it.

**Basker:** Okay, this ship will reach our destination in approximately 1 o' clock past midnight. The time now is 4 p.m. which means, we got 9 hours to get everything organized. Gather fuels to prepare for the arson of their supply fort, get enough clouds for the ship's camouflage, and prepare all our weapons for the surprise attack. We need to do this carefully, we have very small resources compared to theirs and we are up against an army of thousands, or perhaps millions. Once we engage the enemies, just remember to focus on winning the battle and we'll be alright. We are Bowser's best hope if we are to taking them down. Do you all understand our goal?

**Everyone:** Yes!

**Basker:** Let's get started then.

The entire crews followed Basker's instructions and prepared everything he accounted. Forklein, Jorgio and Surkton prepared fuels and gunpowder for scorching the enemy supply base, but in order to get closer to the supplies they needed to pose as the enemies to get close to it. They grabbed the spoils from the enemies they defeated from earlier battle and made disguise out of them. Phase one of their plan was now prepared, phase two of their plan was sneaking in without detection. Lubert and Porpas grabbed some clouds on their way to the fortress. Lubert's cloud had to suck lots of cloud to make them thick enough to even hide the ship's silhouette. It took some time but they managed to collect enough cloud to initiate phase 2. Next was to sabotage surveillance, Porpas; with the help from Wyven, Cyphran and Triche, prepared a device that could mess up visual signals from the surveillance cameras on the fortress. Luvic and Goombiru prepared their own supplies and weapons for the upcoming battle. Everything was now set for their infiltration plan; all they could do now was to wait until they get to Wart's fortress.

* * *

It was now dark out and the airship finally reached their destination. They arrived at the supply storage which was 70 feet far from the main fortress. Jorgio, Forklein and Surkton put on their disguises and got on the cloud holding the storage base, while the airship hid below. They convinced the enemy guards to return to the fortress and got in the fort. Jorgio and Forklein filled the fort with kerosene and gunpowder all over the supplies. As they made their way out to the airship, they left trails of remaining gasoline so they can set the place ablaze from distance. Surkton got to the ship's helm and fired his pistol from that spot aimed at the end of the gasoline trail. The fires were spreading towards the storage fort guided by the trails of fuel. They got the ship away from the base as far as they could and immediately started to cover the ship with thick clouds. The fires finally reached the storage interior and towards the barrels of explosives, once the fires got to the explosives it caused big explosions on the storage fort. The explosion caught the attentions of all of Wart's soldiers and most of them got to the area to put out the fires. While the enemies were distracted by the fires on their storage fort, the airship camouflaged with clouds moved right under them. The ship finally reached Wart's fortress and deployed phase two of their plan. Porpas grabbed his device and went into the fort wall. He saw the blueprints of the entire base from his GPS and used it as a map to guide his way towards the surveillance room. He found the area, and got inside the terminal. As he placed the device the entire mainframe within the castle began to go haywire, all the cameras and searchlights within the area were now malfunctioned. They were now free to infiltrate inside, without the fortress having the means to call for reinforcement.

**Basker:** Phase two complete, the infiltration was successful. All that's left now is to take Wart down. Let's move everyone!

**Everyone:** Yeah!

As they got in, they were now more than ready to bring the entire fort down. The outside forces were now away from the fort and the base could not call for them, it was the perfect opportunity to make the fortress crumble before them. This was their only chance to bring Wart down once and for all, victory was what they aimed for; there are no other exceptions.

* * *

**Sorry if the writing feels sloppy here; I was barely awake when finishing this chapter. Anyway, the next chapter will be the last chapter of story C, which means we'll meet Mario and his party members again after all the side chapters. Oh, and after I finish with Story C, I am thinking of posting sketches of each characters of this fanfiction in deviantart (I have an account in that site which I haven't used for quite a while). Please leave reviews about the chapter and of what you think about me posting sketches, and please be patient for me to write the upcoming next chapter. Have a nice day everyone!**


	15. Chapter 5C Revenge on the Frog

**Good day everyone! E3 is coming up soon and I am getting excited about it. Nintendo have already revealed some more information on the new Pokémon Alpha Sapphire and Omega Ruby (I've seen new mega forms for the starters and the new design on some characters). But enough about E3, today I have posted the final chapter of the Story C, so after this chapter we get to see Mario again. Basker and his team have finally infiltrated Wart's sky fortress, all that was left to do was to take him down. What will happen? Find out once you read this, but first read some support conversations and get those out of the way.**

* * *

_Support_

**Basker and Cyphran 2**

**Basker:** Ugh….

**Cyphran: **Back again boss man? What's wrong with you this time? More juggle practice?

**Basker:** Ha ha ha, you had your laugh on that one. No, my hands are all bruised up this time.

**Cyphran:** Whoa, these look serious. How did this happen while you were juggling? Did you try to catch them on air or something?

**Basker:** Could you forget about the juggling?! I was fixing the storage shed and I accidentally banged my hands while doing it. Seriously, those nails were always bending every time I hammer them to the planks.

**Cyphran:** I don't think the nails were the problem. It's just that your hammer was too strong for them so they got bent easily. Anyway how come both your hands got bruised?

**Basker:** Isn't it obvious? I used both hands while doing it.

**Cyphran:** Yeah but usually when someone accidentally hammers themselves while doing carpentry, they only wound their indominant hand. For you to use both hands as if you are…

**Basker:** Yeah, I'm ambidextrous. I need to use both arms for fighting and everything you know.

**Cyphran:** Really? I never knew that. I thought I already figured out all of your unchecked qualities.

**Basker:** What's the big deal? Anyway can you treat these wounds with that elixir you used last time?

**Cyphran:** Sure! Should I massage you while putting them like last time?

**Basker:** On my hand? It will feel awkward.

**Cyphran:** Well then, I'll massage your shoulders after I put them on your hands.

**Basker:** As much as I liked that, I want to get back to work as soon as I can. So just give me the elixir and I'll put them on my own.

**Cyphran:** Hmmm, fine. Here you go. (She gave him the elixir)

**Basker:** Thank you. (Basker leaves)

**Cyphran:** Darn it, I was so close too.

**Basker and Cyphran support reached flower rank**

* * *

**Cyphran and Triche 2**

**Cyphran:** Hi Triche.

**Triche:** Why hello there. So, have you been following my advice lately?

**Cyphran:** Well, I did try to ask the guys for help, but the results weren't satisfying.

**Triche:** Oh?

**Cyphran:** When I try to have the guys help me out, they just make weird faces on me. Some even asked me if I was alright or if I hit my head on something.

**Triche:** Well, I never expected such outcome. Perhaps they know you far too well to be aware of your appealing side.

**Cyphran:** I always acted like the guys because I was with them all the time. When you are surrounded by them most of the time, it's harder to really act like a girl.

**Triche:** I think you are really trying to be someone you aren't rather than someone you already are. Does it really matter if you have a quality of an actual woman or not?

**Cyphran:** Well, they treat me fine, but a guy wouldn't see me attractive if I was like any of them, right?

**Triche:** Does the gentleman you admire notices you every day and care for you?

**Cyphran:** Of course! We are in the same team after all.

**Triche:** Then that's all that matters.

**Cyphran:** What?

**Triche:** You aren't supposed to find love Cyphran, love is supposed to find you. If the man you like keeps depending on you and have faith in you for caring, then eventually he will notice your affection for him. It doesn't matter if you look prettier or acts more feminine, as long as he sees you just the way you are, perhaps you might have great chance with him. So just care for him like you have done before, once he starts to rely on you more you'll know he's starting to find you attractive, slowly at first and then he'll see you a whole lot differently.

**Cyphran:** Wow, thanks Triche! I feel more confident about it now. *Giggle* maybe someday I'll be a wife a lot sooner if I keep up the good work. I'll try it. (She leaves)

**Triche:** Well, I am flattered that someone will take my advice seriously. Hmm, if only if I can follow my own advice as well, after all, I am still single and without a man I have yet to find admirable. Looks like I need to work harder if I am to keep Cyphran from surpassing me.

**Cyphran and Triche support reached flower rank**

* * *

**Chapter 5C**

The whole team has gathered at the base of the fortress where there wasn't any enemy soldiers at the vicinity. They went up the spiral staircase and managed to reach the main area of the fortress, to their surprise, there were some soldiers there that remained.

**Basker:** Great, there are some more enemies here. What do we do now?

**Cyphran:** You're the leader here so you decide. From the looks of it, we aren't going to be able to pass them to get to the throne room and we didn't prepare more disguises for all of us. We're gonna have to fight them through to get there.

**Wyven:** That may be our only option, but at the end, it's up to you Basker. Should we charge at them now?

**Basker:** We'll fight them through to advance!

**Wyven:** Then it's settled, ready when we all are!

**Basker:** Okay guys, ready?

**Everyone:** Let's go for it!

**Basker:** Attack!

The whole team leaped out of hiding and attacked all the troops in the area. Their assaults were so sudden that they were taken down without being able to prepare for retaliation. The enemy shy guys, snifits and all the aerial units were taken down by the mighty strengths of the koopa troopas. This attack was also easier since they weren't able to call for reinforcements, due to all communications within the castle being malfunctioned by Porpas's device. The area was all cleared up and there was no one left to stop their advancement.

**Basker:** Great work guys, we can keep this up once we get to Wart. Now let's move.

* * *

The team got in the castle throne room, which seems to be empty, unusually.

**Wyven:** The room is… empty? No, something's not right.

**?:** Oh something's not right alright!

As the mysterious voice called them out, more enemies surrounded the area with more shy guys, snifits, sidecrawlers, pansers, bob-ombs, ninjis, phantos, and birdos. And right above them revealed the big boss who commanded them all. He was a giant frog wearing a robe and a crown on his head, this description fits only one character, and that was Wart himself.

**Wart:** You all got guts coming into my castle to invade it. I assume this is Bowser's retaliation for my invasion I caused the other day, am I right? Too bad for you, that you've come with such small force within my territory, did you think you all had a chance against me?! My throne shall be your grave and we are gonna have a feast made out of all of you! Generals! Get out there and give our guests our welcoming committee!

As Wart called for three generals at his side, they came and stood by the enemy troops. One of them was a Mouser equipped with bombs, other one was a giant crab named Clawgrip, and the last one was a giant robot design from the ordinary birdo, it was called Robirdo.

**Wart:** You may have taken down two of my generals so far, but it was because you fought them individually. Let's see if you can defeat them all at once!

**Basker:** This doesn't change anything guys! Remember; focus only on winning your battle! Nothing else matter but to win! Got it?!

**Everyone:** Got it!

**Basker:** Charge!

Everything was deployed for battle, the ally units were in position near the closed exit, while the enemies were all surrounding them. The team got closer to them to start their turns and afterwards the enemy units made their moves towards them, they all fortified their defensive positions while the generals stood in their place. The ally units began their moves once more, and this time they all targeted each unit to attack. Basker attacked a snifit, he managed to land a critical hit on it and defeated it, and he gained 40 starpoints. Cyphran also attacked a snifit, but she couldn't finish it off. Luvic targeted a sidecrawler and attacked it with his shell and chain move, it was still alive and it was flipped over, unlike koopa troopas if the sidecrawlers are flipped over they become more aggressive and more agile. Wyven used his cannon and fired at a ninji in a distance. The ninji was defeated in one hit and Wyven received 40 starpoints. Triche made the next move and she targeted a nearest panser. She used solar shot at it and took 20 HP damage from it, however it lived with 5HP remaining. Surkton approached towards a bob-omb and fired his flare bullet pistol on it. Due to it being a bomb, it exploded as soon as the fires hit it. Surkton received 30 starpoints for taking the bomb out. Lubert threw his spiny egg at a shy guy and took it out, he received 30 starpoints. Porpas used his sudden screech move on a sidecrawler, it got flipped over but it also got paralyzed from Porpas's move. Goombiru charged up his attack, and Forklein exploded on an enemy bob-omb, instantly defeating it, and gained 30 starpoints and leveled up to level 5.

**HP:** 14+1 **FP:** 17+3 **Power:** 18+4 **Block:** 12+4 **Technique:** 14+1 **Magic:** 2+0 **Immunity:** 11+1 **Luck:** 15+1

Jorgio was the last one to move, and he approached the enemies near the treasure room, Jorgio's attack stat was too high for any of them to survive it, so when he attack the shy guy with Mace Sledge move, it was taken down instantly, and Jorgio gained 30 starpoints. The Panser were like piranha plants, they lacked movement but had long ranged attacks. It fired a fireball at Triche and took 5HP from her. Every other also attacked other nearby friendly units closest to them, while the enemies from the farther side of room remained in their place. Triche took out the panser which attacked her and she gained 50 starpoints. Basker went to the direction where the Clawgrip was and defeated a ninji on his way, he gained 35 starpoints. Jorgio took out a bandit near the treasure room and took his lockpick, he also gained 40 starpoints. Surkton approached another panser and burned it with his flare bullet move. Luvic took out the sidecrawler he attacked earlier and received 45 starpoints. Wyven took out a snifit with his bill blaster move and gained 40 starpoints. Goombiru approached a panser, and thanks to his charged up attack stats, he managed to take it out from the double hits from his headbonk. He gained 50 starpoints and leveled to level 5.

**HP:** 15+3 **FP:** 8+4 **Power:** 12+3 **Block:** 10+2 **Technique:** 8+3 **Magic:** 0+0 **Immunity:** 2+3 **Luck:** 6+3

Porpas took out the paralyzed sidecrawler and gained 45 starpoints, he was close to leveling up. Lubert took out the last ninji with his spiny egg toss and gained 30 starpoints. At this time the phantos began to move, these guys were invincible and the only best thing the friendly units could do against them was guard from their attacks. Luckily their attacks weren't that high, even though they lacked HP and weaknesses. The flipped sidecrawlers also attacked the ally units by rushing and slashing them like mad. Jorgio used the lock pick and opened a treasure chest; he received butter from the chest. Basker stood close to the Clawgrip and began to deploy his rapid hammer FP move on it. The total damage took 32 out of 80 HP from the Clawgrip. Triche helped him out by attacking the Clawgrip with her solar shot spell, but she only managed to take 16 HP from the Clawgrip's remaining health. Cyphran defeated a snifit with her slaying edge move and gained 40 starpoints. Wyven moved next and advanced towards the Robirdo, defeating a shy guy at the process which earned him 30 starpoints. Luvic, Surkton, Goombiru and Lubert all approached towards the mouser who kept spawning bob-ombs. Clawgrip began his move by attacking Basker by throwing rocks at him. The rock caused big damages and took 10HP out of him. Robirdo also started firing her giant eggs out of her big mechanical snout, the egg was fired towards Wyven and as it landed it exploded and took 8HP from him. Another bandit was spawned near the treasure room, and Jorgio went after him and took him out. Jorgio gained 40 starpoints and took the lockpick he was carrying. Wyven fired his bullet bill cannon on the Robirdo and caused massive damage. Mechanical enemy was weak against blast attacks so Wyven and Forklein had more advantage against it. Forklein blasted the Robirdo; it still functioned with 53 HP remaining. Surkton kept firing his flare pistols at the bob-ombs spawned by the Mouser, which he leveled up for during the process.

**HP:** 14+3 **FP:** 11+5 **Power:** 15+4 **Block:** 14+5 **Technique:** 20+4 **Magic:** 14+7 **Immunity:** 13+4 **Luck:** 11+2

The exploded bob-ombs near the Mouser also dealt some damages on it. Goombiru hyper charged his attack stat once again. Porpas paralyzed the Robirdo with his attack; Lubert threw a spiny egg at the Mouser and took 8HP from it. Cyphran healed Basker with recovery edge move, she gained 30 starpoints. Basker rapidly threw bunch of hammers at Clawgrip, it was now down to 15 HP. Triche took out the Clawgrip by taking the remaining HP from it with her solar shot spell.

**Clawgrip: **Ugh…sorry Wart, I've failed you….

The Clawgrip was defeated and Triche gained 110 starpoints and gained a level up.

**HP:** 15+5 **FP:** 32+4 **Power:** 1+0 **Block:** 9+2 **Technique:** 19+3 **Magic:** 25+7 **Immunity:** 19+4 **Luck:** 14+2

That was one general down and two more to go. Due to Robirdo's paralysis ailment, it was more vulnerable than before. Forklein blasted it with his explosion attack, and it was finished off by Wyven's mobile bill blaster.

**Robirdo:** ….bzzzzt!...bzzzt….power…failure….unable to….sustain….flammable…damages….initiate to…self…..destruct…

The Robirdo was destroyed and Wyven gained 100 starpoints for taking it out. This also instantly leveled him up to level 6.

**HP:** 19+3 **FP:** 12+3 **Power:** 18+4 **Block:** 13+5 **Technique:** 14+5 **Magic:** 2+0 **Immunity:** 10+2 **Luck:** 12+3

Jorgio used the lockpick on the other chest and got the magician's spell book from it. Luvic attacked the Mouser with his attack, as did Lubert. Goombiru's charged up headbonk nearly took out the Mouser, it survived with 24 HP.

**Mouser:** Here! Have some bomb!

The mouser retaliated by throwing his bomb at Luvic, but thanks to Luvic's blast-proof badge he managed to sustain only small amount of damages from it. Lubert threw his spiny egg at the mouser; he only managed to weaken the rodent though. Luvic on the other hand, have took out the mouser with his brass shell knock attack.

**Mouser:** NOO! I thought I was the bomb!

As the mouser was defeated, Luvic gained 100 starpoints and an instant level up.

**HP:** 12+3 **FP:** 11+4 **Power:** 18+5 **Block:** 24+5 **Technique:** 18+4 **Magic:** 4+0 **Immunity:** 8+4 **Luck:** 12+4

All of Wart's generals and his entire army were now eradicated; all that was left now was Wart himself.

**Wart:** GRRR! To think they would take them down without breaking a sweat! But good thing I prepared a little something just in case I am cornered.

The entire ceiling of the room opened up and revealed a giant airship above the sky. Wart was planning to escape with it.

**Basker:** Crap! He's about to get away!

**Wart:** So long suckers! Mwa hah ha hah!

But before Wart could even get on the ship, it was shot down by a random cannon ball. The blast caused the ship to crash down the sky, this hindered Wart's evacuation scheme.

**Wart:** What the…my ship!

**Wyven:** His ship was taken down…by a cannon ball from our airship.

**Basker:** No, not from our ship, but from another. And I think I know who.

Back at outside of Wart's fortress was surrounded by groups of airships from Bowser's army. They were all prepared to attack Wart. And Bowser was commanding the airship responsible for taking down Wart's escape ship.

**Bowser:** Mwa hah ha hah! Who's laughing now Wart?! Let's see how you like being invaded all of the sudden!

**Wyven:** It's lord Bowser! He came with the rest of his air armada.

**Basker:** Well, looks like the tables have turned. C'mon, we can deal with Wart now. Let's finish this once and for all!

**Everyone:** Right!

**Wart:** Grrr! They got me surrounded. No matter! I'll have to deal with these pests myself!

Wart came down from the upper platform and landed on his castle floor. He started by firing hard bubbles from his mouth targeted at all of the ally units. The damages were harsh but they managed to survive. Cyphran healed a teammate while Triche used her might hour spell to boost all party's offense stats. Goombiru charged up his attacks while Porpas and Surkton gave Wart some stat ailments. Wart was now burned and paralyzed at the same time. Lubert used his FP move called frenzy spiny and threw bunch of spiny eggs at him, causing 40 HP damages in total. Wyven and Forklein used their blast attacks on him, which dealt massive damages, but Wart was somehow able to take the hits. Luvic also used his FP move causing 55 HP damages, but he still lived with 65 HP remaining. Jorgio got to Wart and just used his Mace sledge move, and managed to take 30 HP from him. It was now Basker's turn and for the finale, he used his rapid hammer attack and took out all of Wart's remaining health and defeated him.

**Wart:** NNNNOOOOOOO!

Wart was defeated and Basker was rewarded with 150 starpoints, he leveled up twice to level 9 afterwards.

**HP:** 24+9 **FP:** 18+14 **Power:** 25+10 **Block:** 22+12 **Technique:** 23+12 **Magic:** 5+7 **Immunity:** 12+9 **Luck:** 16+8

The battle was won, and Wart was defeated at last. But something was about to happen, something that no one ever saw coming.

* * *

Wart fell on the ground, as if he was lifeless, but then something happened, his body began to go dark and darker and afterwards a black miasma came out of it and turned him to dust.

**Basker:** What the….what is this?

**Wyven:** He disintegrated to dust.

Bowser and Kemek also arrived at the scene to witness Wart's demise. But whatever happened to Wart was something they've never seen before.

**Bowser:** He turned to dust! Kemek, what is this? Explain!

**Kemek:** I am not so sure sire, out of all the books I've read I have never seen or even heard of anything like this. But from the looks of it, it's definitely dark magic.

**Cyphran:** Everyone! Look at the castle!

The room they were in was beginning to change textures, the walls, the floors, and the pillars were all turning into ruins, it now looked like the castle has been abandoned for quite some time.

**Kemek:** This castle, just what happened to it? The room we were in just now, was it an illusion? Is this what it really looked like?

Everyone looked at the surroundings with puzzled face, all except Triche who looked at the structures without showing any sign of alarm.

**Triche:** I see, so that's how it is.

When Triche spoke, everyone was now focused on her. Basker got to her wondering what she meant.

**Basker:** You….do you know anything about this?

**Triche: **….

**Kemek:** Who are you? What do you speak of?

**Wyven:** She's with us sir, she helped us on our battle against Wart. But just as I suspected, you know something, don't you?

**Triche:** More like, I suspected. Rather the officials from Sambrodia did.

**Kemek:** Sambrodia, the main capital of our world?! Just what does she mean?

**Basker:** This is Triche; she claims that the higher ups from Sambrodia sent her here to investigate stuff that has happened in our world so far.

**Kemek:** What do you mean? Explain Basker.

**Triche:** Perhaps, we can discuss this in a more comfortable location. The air here is too dry and frankly, it makes it hard for us to start a long conversations.

**Bowser:** Right, let us get back on our airship. You can fill us in on our way back.

* * *

Everyone got back on the airship, leaving the dilapidated sky fortress behind. As they took flight, everyone was back in the lounge of the airship that Basker and his team took for their mission. Bowser and Kemek also joined them to hear from Triche.

**Kemek:** Let's go over this once again. Who exactly are you?

**Triche:** I am Triche; the authorities from Sambrodia have sent me to investigate several things. The reason why Bowser hasn't attacked in a while and the disturbances caused from the comet festival incident.

**Kemek:** As you can see, Bowser is planning a retirement, so we did not have any time to do any conquering the world business.

**Triche:** Oh, I am already aware of it. Your men here have told me all that has transpired within the Bowser's territory.

**Kemek:** So what did you mean by the recent comet festival incident?

**Wyven:** Recently, there was an event that occurred few days ago. It was supposed to be a joyful celebration as the comet passes our night sky. But something went wrong with the comets and they wreaked havoc on most part of our world instead.

**Triche:** This unexpected phenomenon also bred a giant black comet which seems to be the cause for the greater destruction. It nearly destroyed the Mushroom kingdom, and now the dark aura from that comet started to emit even darker energies around the globe. It was now producing great evil in physical form.

**Bowser:** So Mushroom kingdom was already doomed to begin with. I was hoping to invade it for my last day as the ruler of my kingdom. What a bummer.

**Kemek:** That's quite an astonishing story you've shared with us miss. But that did not explain what was going on back there. Wart turned to dust when our troops defeated him, not to mention his entire fortress turned into a ruin all of the sudden. That wasn't natural; it was no ordinary magic either.

**Triche:** You are right, it wasn't. I was aware of it because I am a magician as well. What we've witnessed back there was something that was caused by the black comet. The miasma from wart's disintegrated carcass was similar from the miasma from that black comet.

**Kemek:** How is this black comet related to what happened to Wart back there?

**Triche:** Authorities from Sambrodia have been keeping an eye on things, some things changed and some things didn't. Sambrodia only sent investigators on matter which concerns them the most, and they sent some of us regarding few things, the warfare between nations and unprecedented phenomenal. And the most puzzling one was that Wart has been keeping quiet for quite some time.

**Bowser:** What? Wart was also not attacking?

**Triche:** One of the investigators went to Wart's territory to find out the reason for Wart not attacking other nation for a while, and he have discovered something very unsettling.

**Kemek:** What was it?

**Triche:** Wart's castle was reduced to ashes. Most likely destroyed during the comet incident.

**Everyone:** What?!

**Triche:** Yes, this discovery was made five days ago. We apprehended the real Wart from the rubble.

**Kemek:** Wait, that doesn't make any sense! You say that Wart's castle was completely destroyed five days ago and that you captured him! But then how was it that he attacked us yesterday, not to mention deploy troops against us and fight our men today? And what did you mean by, "real" Wart?

**Triche:** Like you said, it was the work of dark magic of some kind. Not too long ago, the black energy emanated from the black comet. Ever since then, it began to terrorize our world little by little with the darkness took physical form to cause the destruction. Wart happens to be the unfortunate victim of this strange phenomenon, and his entire army and fortification was taken down in the process. This energy however, was able to bring his army back and the dark energies from the black comet also recreated his fortress through some kind of an illusion. This energy only made it look like it was Wart deploying his forces and that he's been wreaking havoc, but the truth was that this was all orchestrated by the force from that comet. I don't know how the comet came to our world or why the black comet has been creating these images of the villains known throughout the world, or even how all this are related altogether.

**Kemek:** What? Villains?

**Triche:** Yes, Wart wasn't the only villain recreated by the black comet. Witnesses began reporting that they were being attacked by x-nauts and shroobs all over the nations. All of their sudden return had one thing in common; they arrived right after the dark energies came out of the black comet. When Wart's castle suddenly became dilapidated, it was already like that. We already apprehended the real Wart and his castle and forces were already destroyed, when we took him out back there broke the spell around the area breaking the illusion.

**Kemek:** I see now. So everything was because of that black comet huh? The world was in chaos and we weren't even aware of it.

**Triche:** Right and the chances are that all those other villains were also an illusion created by the dark miasma, similar to that replicated Wart earlier. All of them are not real, but are figment created by it. And it gets worst, the curse is spreading. If we are to save this world, we have to deal with that comet first hand.

**Basker:** Do you know how?

**Triche:** Negative, but one of our investigators discovered that Mario engaged the x-nauts already. He probably is aware of the predicament caused by the black comet and he's right now on his way to the Dawn kingdom to find the solution.

**Kemek:** What makes you say that?

**Triche:** Dawn kingdom is known for studying every kinds of magic, dark ones included. The residents there should know of a way to reverse the effects from the black comet.

**Bowser:** Mario, to think we have to rely on him now. You say he's heading towards the Dawn kingdom? Basker!

**Basker:** Yes sir?

**Bowser:** I got another job for you and your men. Go to the Dawn kingdom and find a way to get rid of these black things. If you encounter Mario, just beat him up and continue your mission.

**Basker:** Do you want us to truly follow that second one? I mean Mario could be the only one who's able to break the curse, since he's hero and all.

**Kemek:** Just do as he says! Don't ask questions!

**Basker:** Okay.

**Triche:** I wish to continue my investigation, so I shall also come with you like before.

**Basker:** Very well. Lord Bowser, what will you do in the meantime?

**Bowser:** What do you think? Go back to my castle and rebuild the mess that phony Wart caused! My castle needs its ruler to protect it you know!

**Basker:** Point taken. Okay then, we'll travel in this airship to get to the Dawn kingdom and start our mission there.

**Bowser:** Good. Kemek let us get back to our air ship nearby.

**Kemek:** Yes sire.

**Bowser:** Make our kingdom proud!

**Everyone:** Sir yes sir!

* * *

Bowser and Kemek got on the airship docked closed to the one they were just on and took all the other ships and headed towards the Bowser's kingdom. Basker and his troops remained in their own airship and began to change course towards north.

**Basker:** Okay guys. We got another mission, let's learn more about that black comet and defeat Mario on the way.

**Wyven:** I gotta say that I am not very comfortable about fighting Mario now. He's been fighting Bowser all his life and most of the time Bowser lost to him. Do we even have a chance against him?

**Basker:** Hey, we defeated that imposter Wart just like how he defeated the real one, except we had to also face his entire armies before, so I'd say our chances against him are pretty high.

**Wyven:** Well that raised my confidence points, by bit.

**Basker:** But I am also feeling insecure about fighting Mario as well. Tell me guys; what do you want to do?

**Cyphran:** Whatever you decide boss man! We'll always be with you!

**Goombiru:** Yeah! Bowser may be our big boss, but we will always put you over him.

**Forklein:** That's a bit over self-exaggeration don't you think? But yeah, it's your choice at the end right?

**Luvic:** Just don't fail on us or I'll smack some sense into you, you hear?

**Triche:** Whether we end up fighting or not at the end, things will get interesting now.

**Surkton:** We'll go anywhere you want, just give us a call and we'll get it done, right Jorgio?

**Jorgio:** zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

**Surkton:** …should have known you'd snooze…

**Porpas:** Finally, a chance to go out to the big world! This is starting to get exciting!

**Lubert: **We may only be a small force compared to Bowser's big ones, but if we are together we can stand together against anything!

**Wyven:** Focus on winning, and nothing else. You always tell us that right? And look where that brought us, thanks to your words we prevailed against Wart and his army without problem. So c'mon, tell us what to do and we'll follow.

**Basker:** Thanks everyone. Hard to believe we only started few days ago, huh? Okay! Let's go to Dawn kingdom. We'll worry about what to do with Mario once we engage him! Do I make myself clear?!

**Everyone:** Sir yes sir!

**Basker:** Let us move!

So Basker and his troops make their way towards the Dawn kingdom where Mario was also heading, coincidently Peach and her escorts were also heading there as well. What will happen once they all meet? So the truth about the Ztar has been revealed. All the past enemies that encountered so far weren't real, they're presence were manifested by the Ztar's dark energy. But question remains, why did they manifest into Mario's old foe? Find out in the future chapters.

* * *

**And that was the chapter. Story C is finally over and so is the entire side story section, next time we get to go back to Mario and his crew as they made it to the Dawn kingdom at long last. What will they learn? Well, you'll have to wait until I get there. Now before I end this chapter, I want to talk to everyone about something, regarding the last message from my previous comment at the end of the last chapter. I have already posted the sketch of Markay on deviantart, and I already worked on few others which I'll post eventually. If you have any questions regarding the sketch or have any request on sketching other characters, either leave comments below the picture at the site or PM me. Anyway I am gonna take a break before I star writing again. Please leave comments and check out the sketch I mentioned in deviantart and look forward to the chapter 6A. Til then, ciao~!**


	16. Chapter 6A Saving the Egg

**Good day everyone, I decided to start on another chapter of this marvelous story. Finally, after all this time we are finally back at Mario's story and this chapter will begin right when they arrive at the Dawn kingdom harbor. Let us see how Mario's crews are doing so far by listening to their support conversations.**

* * *

_Support_

**Kooven and Koopiri 2**

**Koopiri: **So you see, when it comes to numbers, variables are endless and they don't have beginnings either.

**Kooven:** Whoa, I knew there were numbers that were going on and on, but I had no idea that there were numbers that came before the zero.

**Koopiri:** Now that we went over the negative numbers, how about some fractions?

**Kooven:** Um, I want to know. Is fraction hard? Lot of people who said they studied it said that fractions were quite difficult.

**Koopiri:** It's true that they are bit harder than learning the decimals, so I shall demonstrate with this pie I made!

**Kooven:** Pie? So that was the great smell I've smelled in this room all this time. So did you baked that?

**Koopiri:** It's something I made especially for my student today. I was very proud of your determinations and effort, so I thought to bake you one.

**Kooven:** Wow! Thanks Koopiri! I was feeling a bit hungry.

**Koopiri:** Not so fast! We aren't just going to eat this pie, we'll use it to demonstrate fraction as I said earlier.

**Kooven:** Oh.

**Koopiri:** Now as you can see, this pie has been sliced into ten pieces. I take one and now there are nine out of ten slices of pie left in the pie pan. When we put that into fraction, the numerator is how many slices that are there now, and the denominator is how many slices there were. So that makes 9/10. Do you get it so far?

**Kooven:** Yeah I can understand. But what if you only take half of that slice?

**Koopiri:** That's when the decimals take place. When half is put in numbers it becomes 1/2, but we can't put fraction on top of fraction so instead we turn them into decimals. 9 and a 1/2 becomes 9.5 in decimal form, so when I take half of one slice of pie the answer becomes 9.5/10.

**Kooven:** Whoa, it's actually easier than I thought!

**Koopiri:** Of course it is! When you are doing business, these kinds of math are vital. Now I am going to teach you how all fractions and decimals are made into percentage…

**Kooven:** Oh boy!

**Koopiri:** …tomorrow!

**Kooven:** Aww c'mon teacher, can't we go over this now?

**Koopiri:** Why Kooven, I am enthralled that you would want to learn more from me. I also wish to teach you more, but it's getting late and you need your rest. Besides, it would be wise to go over what we learned first in order to understand them better before we get to newer parts. It isn't good for your head if we fill it with too much new information without emptying the heads first. So why don't we take a break for a time being and then we'll start on the new ones, okay?

**Kooven:** Well, okay.

**Koopiri:** Good! I will see you then Kooven, take care! (Koopiri leaves the room)

**Kooven:** Hmm, she left the pie. Maybe I should go over the fraction lesson with this again. Now, the pies are the numerators and denominator is what's left of it. Or was it all the pie slices that were in the pan? I change my mind; fractions are quite hard and confusing.

**Kooven and Koopiri support reached flower rank**

* * *

**Harlink and Chuck 2**

**Chuck:** Hmm, I sense the similar presence from before, but weaker this time. Though it's faint, you can't hide from me. (Chuck threw his spear towards his rear, where a big and round shadow was lying flat on the surface of the ground)

**Harlink:** Your senses are keener than I've anticipated.

**Chuck:** You again. What do you want now? I thought I made myself clear that I don't wish to befriend you.

**Harlink:** What makes you think I came to be your friend?

**Chuck:** You've been stalking me non-stop as of late. Why else would you want to approach me in such manner?

**Harlink:** I've been testing you, to see if you'll be my worthy rival in arms of combat.

**Chuck:** Not interested, now get out of my sight.

**Harlink:** (She drops into her shadow, her shadow passes Chuck and she reappeared right in front of him with her sword so close to his throat) If you wish to rid of me, then you should challenge me to a fight. If you manage to silence me, I just might get away from you for good. If I see you are not worthy to be my rival, I just might leave you alone for good. You'll get all the peace and quiet you want either way. So what do you say?

**Chuck: **You aren't going to leave me alone until I accept, will you?

**Harlink:** What do you say?

**Chuck:** Very well, my spear against your katana. I wonder which would be mightier.

**Harlink:** We'll brawl at sunset, so get ready.

**Chuck:** Hmmph! Your determination bugs me, I'll be glad to silence it.

**Harlink:** If you can that is.

**Chuck and Harlink support reached flower rank**

* * *

**Chapter 6A**

The party has gotten out to the ship's deck as they began to see a large continent within the horizon. The land was none other than the Dawn kingdom continent. After the two day voyage they finally arrived, and they were getting closer to learn about the truths of the Ztar and how to prevent its curse from spreading any farther.

**Rustboro:** Everyone if you look towards your front, you'll see our destination. We are about 300 yards towards it so we'll be disembarking in about 10 to 12 minutes or so. We thank you for traveling with us.

**Starlow:** Finally, we made it! When we get to the land let's stop for some supplies, it will be a long walk to get to the Dawn kingdom.

**Goombrey:** I just can't wait to get to Dusk Hollow and get to Juicy Q's concert.

**Bitwick:** Yeah! It's going to be a blast!

**Starlow:** Remember kids, you get to go there once we do what we came here for in the first place. Can I trust you that you understand?

**Goombrey and Bitwick:** Yes ma'am.

**Tarlo:** Besides, the concert won't come out until this weekend. We'll have plenty of time to stick around here before the concert.

**Starlow:** You're right, so let's focus on that first.

* * *

The ship finally made it to the dock and the ship's crew parked the boat at the edge of the harbor near the workshop.

**Ojinga: **Rustboro,the ship still need some repairs after we crashed it back at that rocky island. We'll have to leave it to the care of the ship carpenters here.

**Rustboro:** I agree. So what will we do until it gets repaired?

**Ojinga:** How about we join these fellas and go to the Dawn kingdom? Maybe we'll find some equipment for our ship when we get back.

**Rustboro:** Alright, let us do that.

Rustboro told Starlow that they were also coming along to their adventure until they get their ships completely repaired. They welcomed them and all made plans on how to reach the very kingdom. But before they can venture the forest path, they wanted to get some supplies first. The fish market sold some seafood which Mario bought so he can get them cooked by a chef much later. There was also a cloth store for each party member to use to change their current attire. Mostly girl units went into this store to change their cloths, Bitwick got some new shoes she could wear; Nautica changed her white bunny ears headband to black bunny ears headband, Sashimi got a straw hat she could wear, Koopiri got herself a silky neck wear, and Harlink just bought a flower as her new hair accessory. Mario also stopped by a badge shop to purchase three new badges, a guard-up badge; a FP restore badge; and a dodgy badge. After the preparations were complete, they went into the forest path. The woods felt very pleasant but it was big enough to get lost easily, so they had to stick close to avoid getting lost.

**Starlow:** Why on earth do we have to go through a forest to get to the kingdom? Usually, path to kingdoms have to be less environmental for tourists to find their ways better.

**Harlink:** The citizens of Dawn kingdom are very protective of their homes from invaders, so they had to make the journey there a rough one. I'd say that it'll take us whole day or more to get through it completely.

**Starlow:** Great, after two days of sea travel to get here, we need to waste another day to travel through this forest.

**Bo:** Ah but fear not. The path through this forest isn't so bad really. You'll see the ambient scenery as we travel through these woods. Quite worth it as we go through I assure you.

* * *

The journey through the forest was a long one, but they all managed. As Bo proclaimed, the view of the entire forest was quite beautiful, they even had to take some breaks before they could go again, and during the momentary stop they enjoyed the scenery.

**Tarlo:** what great scenery! Hard to believe they made it like this just to keep trespassers at bay.

**Koopiri:** It sure is. I think I should start a business here for tourists.

But their peaceful break has come to an end when they heard a noise somewhere in the forest. The noise was big as if there was havoc going on.

**Starlow:** What was that?

**Bo:** The sound came not far from us.

**Starlow:** C'mon, let's check it out!

They went into the direction where the noise came from. When they got there, they were surprised to see that some fuzzys and putrid piranha plants were attacking a noki girl. The girl was wearing green and blue conch shell for her clothing and had two smaller shells of the same colors on her head.

**Starlow:** Those pests over there are attacking that defenseless noki! We need to help her!

Mario nodded in agreement and had only few units from his party to help her while others stayed and rest. For this battle Mario included Tarlo, Koopiru, Nautica, Chuck, Ojinga, Bitwick, Tober, Buzztop, Harlink and Bo.

* * *

The selected units got into position and started their turns by getting closer to the noki girl. The fuzzys approached the units with intend to drain their HPs. One of them got to Buzztop and tried to suck his health, but his spike prevented them from even making contact to him. Mario also managed to keep the fuzzy from sucking his HP by performing the superguard. Putrid piranha plants aimed for Chuck and shot a ball of poisonous gas at him. The damage was weak but it still managed to poison him. The rest of the piranha plants stood in their place as did the noki girl. Mario went and jumped on the fuzzy that tried to suck his HP, the fuzzy had very little HP so they were KOed in single hit. Mario received 40 starpoints. Chuck also defeated one of the fuzzy with javelin throw attack, which gave him 40 starpoints. Tarlo healed the poison damage on Chuck and gained 15 starpoints for the deed. Tober just got towards the piranha plant; he was getting closer to the plant. Harlink used her death dice move and sliced one of the fuzzy, and gained 40 starpoints for defeating it and leveled up to level 5.

**HP:** 17+4 **FP:** 15+6 **Power:** 18+4 **Block:** 12+1 **Technique:** 15+6 **Magic:** 7+3 **Immunity:** 9+3 **Luck:** 14+3

Koopiri kicked her shell towards another fuzzy, took it out and gained 40 starpoints. Bo, Bitwick, and Ojinga just moved up front towards the putrid piranha plants. More Fuzzys were spawned from the trees after their turns ended. All the Fuzzys that got spawned advanced towards the party units to harass them more. Tober sneak attacked a putrid piranha plant and stole a coconut it was carrying. Bitwick blasted the piranha plant Tober stole from and managed to take 17 out of 30 HP from it. Tarlo got closer to Chuck and used a useful move called tonic errands which cured all kinds of status ailments to an ally; he cured the poison on Chuck and received 30 starpoints, leveling him up.

**HP:** 15+4 **FP:** 12+5 **Power:** 0+1 **Block:** 3+3 **Technique:** 5+4 **Magic:** 5+2 **Immunity:** 10+4 **Luck:** 9+1

Harlink somehow manage to reach a piranha plant and used death dice on it, leaving it with 13 HP left on its health bar. Bo also attacked the same plant creature and commanded his puppet Charlotte to put an end to its infestation; the puppet brought out its sickles in chain and used schere shackle move and defeated it, granting Bo 60 starpoints which granted him a level up to level 4.

**HP:** 15+3 **FP:** 9+2 **Power:** 18+3 **Block:** 7+2 **Technique:** 18+1 **Magic:** 9+1 **Immunity:** 8+1 **Luck:** 9+0

Nautica approached a fuzzy and slapped it crazy with her Lucky slap attack, it dealt finishing combos and she gained 40 starpoints for taking it out. Koopiri also got closer to another fuzzy and she used shell kick on it to take it out and gain 40 starpoints, she needs few more to level up. Mario used his hammer to damage a putrid piranha plant; due to its teeth facing upward jumping on it would cause him to get hurt instead; so using his hammer against them was most logical. As Mario's position got closer to the noki girl, she approached the plumber.

**Noki girl:** Back off! I won't let you get closer!

**Starlow:** Whoa! Please calm down, we aren't your enemy. We came here to help you.

**Noki girl:** Oh, that's a relief. These fuzzys and the plants began to annoy the heck out of me. They were about to attack a nest here. I had to fend them off!

**Starlow:** Let us help you then. We wish to assist the unborn infants just much as you do.

**Noki girl:** That would be helpful. I'm Jovi by the way. Now let's get rid of these pests!

**Starlow:** C'mon Mario, let's help her!

The noki girl named Jovi approached a putrid piranha plant and used her primary move called marble conch, she hid in her shell after performing a jump towards her target and caused damages after landing on it. But the attack wasn't strong enough to actually take it out. Buzztop defeated a fuzzy with his rapid shell move and gained 40 starpoints, the fuzzy's HP was so low that they were taken down by a weaker move like Buzztop's rapid shell. Chuck made his move and took out the last fuzzy with his javelin and gained 40 starpoints. The putrid plants shot their poison ball gas towards the friendly units. The moves were nearly ineffective to Jovi because of her shell, and the poison can be avoided simply by guarding so no one was poisoned. Tarlo healed some damages caused by the enemies to keep his team alive a little bit more. Bitwick took out another putrid piranha plants with her explosive attacks and gained 60 starpoints, leveling her to level 5.

**HP:** 11+4 **FP:** 9+5 **Power:** 10+6 **Block:** 10+3 **Technique:** 9+4 **Magic:** 4+2 **Immunity:** 3+3 **Luck:** 2+4

Only two enemies remained; a last putrid piranha plant and a golden fuzzy. Ojinga approached the piranha plant and attacked it with torpedo shot, damaging it just by bit. Nautica got to it and finished it off with her lucky slap move, as she gained 60 starpoints she felt a bit of joy in her as she became level 5.

**HP:** 17+5 **FP:** 11+3 **Power:** 10+6 **Block:** 3+4 **Technique:** 12+3 **Magic:** 12+3 **Immunity:** 7+2 **Luck:** 14+2

Koopiri started to attack the golden fuzzy, apparently though it had high defense so she wasn't even able to bring its health down to 3/4 quarter of its HP. Bo fired his bullet fun attack on the fuzzy but each of his shot only took out 1 HP, which meant the fuzzy still kept over 60% of its remaining health. Tober got close to the gold fuzzy and took the golden leaf it was carrying; he gained 30 starpoints for the successful theft. Harlink also joined with attacking the golden fuzzy, she managed to deal significant damage from her death dice move, but the fuzzy still survived with only 12HP left. Mario made the last move and thanks to the defense-piercing hammer badge, he dealt maximum damages with his hammer attack, defeating it.

**Golden Fuzzy:** MMEEOORRKK! You realize by defeating me, you decreased the population of the golden fuzzys around the world! You pay for dooming my race!

The golden fuzzy was defeated; Mario gained 100 starpoints and leveled up to level 5.

**HP:** 18+5 **FP:** 12+5 **Power:** 11+7 **Block:** 5+4 **Technique:** 8+6 **Magic:** 5+3 **Immunity:** 6+4 **Luck:** 8+4

The battle was finally over, and all the enemies were wiped out.

* * *

Mario and Starlow went to where Jovi was first at when the fuzzys and the plants attacked her.

**Jovi:** Wow, thank you. Things would have been bad if you guys hadn't showed up huh?

**Starlow:** Yeah, good thing we were nearby when we heard the assault here. So how is the nest?

**Jovi:** Well, only the small portion of it survived. They were already being attacked when I got here, so I went and decided to protect what was left. And well, I only managed to save this one.

Jovi showed them a green-spotted Yoshi egg on her hands. It was big as her torso.

**Starlow: **A Yoshi egg!

**Jovi:** There were more eggs on this nest, but those plants ate them. Poor little thing lost a home now. I don't know what to do.

**Starlow:** I guess you should look after it. It was thanks to you that it survived so it falls into your responsibility to keep it safe now.

**Jovi: **I guess so; too bad I don't really have the materials to keep an egg safe. So would it be okay if I went with you all while I am recuperating this egg?

**Starlow:** That would be alright, what do you think Mario?

Mario nodded and said it was okay.

**Jovi:** Thanks y'all. So what are you all doing out here anyway?

**Starlow:** We are on our way to the Dawn kingdom, but since it's our first time coming here; we are having a bit of trouble getting through these woods.

**Jovi:** Well then, it's a good thing you guys ran into me, since I happen to know these woods pretty well. I can help you guys how to navigate out of here.

**Starlow: **That would be great, thanks!

**Jovi:** My pleasure!

Thanks to Their new companion, Jovi, getting out of the forest have gotten easier. But even if they knew the way, would that help them get through more brutal obstacles that might get in their way? Sooner or later, they were bound to run into more enemies, most likely x-nauts. Only time would tell what they'll be facing later on.

* * *

**That was quite a boring chapter wasn't it? Not the way I wanted to start writing Story A again, hopefully I'll make the next chapter more exciting. The next chapter is when they encounter the x-nauts once more, along with a certain fatso commanding them so I am pretty sure you guys won't be disappointed. Anyway, sorry for not updating in a while, as I told you in the last chapter I wanted to take a break before I start writing again. Nintendo was presenting their latest E3 news in the digital event; you guys all watched it right? Three newcomers were confirmed for the next smash bros, as were some new games introduced, and I just couldn't wait for the next Zelda for WiiU. (I am rather upset that they delayed the release date for the Super Smash bros for 3DS to October 3****rd****, which is the day after my mom's birthday) So what do you guys think about this chapter or the recent E3 news? Leave reviews and comment about them and wait until I post the next chapter. See you guys til then!**


	17. Chapter 7A X-Naut's Retribution

**Good day everyone and I have once again posted another chapter for this fanfiction. Because of the very recent E3 and some games I've been playing I wasn't able to work on this much, so I apologize for the slow update. Anyway this chapter would be an interesting one, so I hope you all looked forward to reading it.**

* * *

_Support_

**Nautica and Bo 2**

**Nautica:** Hello monsieur~!

**Bo:** Greetings my lady. I seem to be bumping into you quite often I should say. Were we by chance bounded by thread of fate?

**Nautica:** Perhaps. I see you are always carrying that doll with you.

**Bo:** It is a puppet dear lady. It is an entertainer's marvelous tool for entertainment and such. And yes I do happen to carry this wherever I go. I just can't let it go out of my sight, because its memory serves greater means to me. It reminds me of my past life.

**Nautica:** Yes, you said that once before. So will you talk about it? One will always be depressed unless he exposes the tragedy and let it all out.

**Bo:** You are that interested aren't you? Very well, as I've said earlier this puppet was my sister's birthday present from our father. She was very delighted by the gift and would often play with her friend, why I don't even remember the last time the two even grew apart from each other. The two were inseparable pair, that's for certain.

**Nautica:** She must have been very happy.

**Bo:** She was, until that dreadful day when our house was being invaded by robbers. They not only took away our valuables, but they also took the lives of our parents. We were flabbergasted by their atrocious crime that my sister and I were quivering in fear. I wanted to get them back for taking our parents away from us, but alas I was very fragile and weak and for retaliation they attempted to strike me down. And then it happened; I was shielded by my dear sister who I swore to protect. The robbers took her life as well and left me abandoned on my family home. I was very young at the time, so you can imagine the trauma.

**Nautica:** My, how pitiful.

**Bo: **The authorities came and took my family's corpse for burial, and they sent me to an orphanage at the Dawn kingdom. I had lost everything, my home my parents and even my dear sister. Her doll was the only thing that was left of her, the memento which reminded me of that tragic day. As I grew older, I have plotted my revenge on the hooligans that ruined my life; my sister would have wanted it so I crafted her doll as if it was my dear sister besides me. Yes, I made her into the killing machine she is now, and went after those robbers. As I posed as a ventriloquist at a traveling carnival, I've done some investigation of their possible whereabouts. And finally, I found them. I posed as their entertainer at first and for my grand finale; my very first sin was committed. Yes, I have slaughtered them all with the very doll my sister owned, the puppet that was named after her. My revenge was fulfilled, or so I thought.

**Nautica:** What happened?

**Bo:** One of them manages to survive my onslaught and stabbed my heart. I was fatally wounded, but I managed to have Charlotte stab him back. I was killed at the result, but I was happy to have fulfilled the revenge I planned all these years. Afterwards I became a Boo, still haunting the world of the living without knowing why.

**Nautica:** And do you know why now?

**Bo:** I am still searching for the answer I wanted. So far I've only made speculations, perhaps my unfinished business involves around showing off my dear Charlotte's for the world to know, or perhaps my sister also became a Boo and fate wants me to search for her. Regardless I cannot rest easy, until I find out why.

**Nautica:** Perhaps I can be of assistance somehow.

**Bo:** My dear, I am grateful that you took your time to listen to my sad tales and willing to help me find my purpose here, however I believe this is a quest I must fulfill alone.

**Nautica:** In that case, I shall give you best of luck finding it.

**Bo:** Your luck is very well appreciated.

**Nautica and Bo support reached flower rank**

* * *

**Tober and Jurika**

**Jurika: **Wow, I'm so lucky! I found another coin lying on the ground!

**Tober:** What are you doing brat?

**Jurika:** Oh hello mister Tober. I was collecting money dropped on the ground. So far I've founded this many!

**Tober:** Are you seriously picking them off the ground?

**Jurika:** Even if they were from the ground they still have values right? I can still use them, and I can collect enough to buy me meals for the day.

**Tober:** You must live a very pitiful life to resort to even use dirty changes like that.

**Jurika:** Well I say it's worth it. Didn't you have to find some cash for the living as well mister?

**Tober:** Unlike you, I had to find a good job to get paid. Adults handle their life through businesses and had to earn good money. This is how we are supposed to live, and people still lives this way.

**Jurika:** If you know that we have to live a fair life then how come you steal for a living now?

**Tober:** Although life management was simple at first, when you decide to risk it for something greater, you wound up losing it all. Sometimes when things get desperate, we have to do what was necessary to do what seems right, by doing the wrong things. I live by setting wrong examples not because I want to but because I had to, they are both two different things. I just wish that kids like you wouldn't follow how I lived.

**Jurika:** Don't worry mister, I may be a money fanatic but I am not the type who'd put them in jeopardy in order to get a lot more. Gambling leads to bad life, I learned that from my dad.

**Tober:** Then your father lived by great example.

**Jurika:** Actually no, I learned that from him because he gambled and ended up flat broke.

**Tober:** Heh, well there are all kinds of people out there, and your father seems to be doing worse than I do.

**Jurika:** Yeah, but I still think it's worth going through the area and sniff for loose change. Even pennies can have value if I search for a lot of them.

**Tober:** I suppose it's your life, so I won't pester you out of it. It was nice talking to you.

**Jurika:** It was nice talking to you too mister! Hope we talk again!

**Tober and Jurika support reached mushroom rank**

* * *

**Chapter 7A**

Mario and his entire party were walking through the forest path leading to the Dawn kingdom; lead by Jovi the noki girl. As they went through the path all the leaves on the trees were all colorful and the river was passing them as they went over it.

**Jovi:** I love passing this path, I went through it like hundred times and I still can't get used to it. Great atmosphere too! Even though I am from an ocean, I like the setting here very much.

**Starlow:** I guess so, but we still need to get there quickly. How long does it take to get through here?

**Jovi:** We still have to pass the mountain, which takes the whole afternoon to cross. By the time we get there though, it'll be dark. So we are going to have to camp out for the night if we are to continue.

**Starlow:** I was afraid you might say that. I guess it can't be helped.

* * *

They managed to reach the edge of the forest, where they were able to see the clear skies again. But when they were all out, they saw smokes coming from the distance.

**Starlow:** Uh oh, guys there are a smoke up ahead! It can't be good right?

**Jovi:** Those smokes are obviously unnatural. There could be a fire, and if it spreads the entire forest could be in danger.

**Starlow:** Great, Mario what do we do?

Mario knew they were in a hurry, but he couldn't just let this one go, so he decided that they go to the area where the smoke was coming from and investigate the cause.

**Starlow:** Somehow I knew you'd say that. Okay, let's go!

They all went towards the source of the smoke which lead them to an open area. They were all surprised to see what caused the smokes, it wasn't from a fire but they were smokes coming from the giant tank marching on the field.

**Starlow:** Uh, Jovi? Is it natural to see a tank around here?

**Jovi:** No, in fact this is the first time I've ever seen one this close.

**Harlink: **Everyone look! There are some army marching along the tank, and I see more of those massive beasts coming from behind!

As Harlink said, there were more of them and there were armies walking besides them. The soldiers were wearing familiar uniforms with X on each of them.

**Starlow:** It's the x-nauts! What are they doing here?

**Harlink: **Looks like they are planning an invasion on the Dawn kingdom. There's no way I will allow them to invade my home!

**Starlow:** You got that right! C'mon everyone, let's stop them!

**Goombrey:** Say what?! Pardon me ma'am but we are going up against an army not to mention those tanks they are operating. We'll be screwed if we just head them right on.

**Starlow:** How, I never thought you'd tell me the lecture about this thing after I did the same thing way back at the goomba hideout. Okay then, we'll have to stop their force through divide and conquer strategy. One party go face them head on, while the other attack from the rear. Of course, Mario is the one who decides who goes to which party. Do your thing Mario!

* * *

Mario decided to follow Starlow's advice and divide his team into two parties, while he leads the frontier assault while the others go attack them towards the rear. Mario decided to bring Koopiri, Harlink, Bitwick, Ojinga, Tarlo, Bo, and Chuck for the battle in the front while Goombrey, Kooven, Buzztop, Sashimi, Nautica, Tober, Jurika, Rustboro and Jovi were to sneak behind them and attack the enemies from the rear. After they decided the tactics, they all went into position.

**Starlow:** C'mon Mario, let's show these guys what we are made of!

Mario nodded and led the frontal parties to stop the x-nauts from their tracks.

**X-naut troops 1:** Hey everyone, looks like those guys are trying to stop us!

**X-naut troops 2:** They are pretty dumb if they think they can stop us with such a small number. Lord Crump! Your order sir?

The commander who was leading them was none other than Lord Crump, who has once become Mario's most annoying adversary during his journey for hunting crystal stars. He was wearing large purple mask with horns and was fat with big X on his chest and his bottom looked like Wario's bottom torso. He came out of one of the tank and began to lead them.

**Lord Crump:** Destroy them all!

**All X-naut troops:** Yes sir!

Mario made his move by approaching the x-naut troops up front and hammered him away. Harlink finished it off with her sword and gained 50 starpoints for defeating it. Ojinga also strike the enemy troops with his move and Koopiri followed him with her own move to finish it off and gained 50 starpoints and leveled up to level 4.

**Hp:** 10+3 **FP:** 12+4 **Power:** 8+7 **Block:** 15+9 **Technique:** 7+5 **Magic:** 5+1 **Immunity:** 11+2 **Luck:** 6+3

Bo and chuck also took out an x-naut soldier where Chuck gained 50 starpoints and also leveled to level 5.

**HP:** 17+4 **FP:** 10+5 **Power:** 17+6 **Block:** 8+4 **Technique:** 9+3 **Magic:** 2+1 **Immunity:** 8+2 **Luck:** 10+1

Bitwick just approached the tank while Tarlo followed her from behind. The enemies started their move by attacking the friendly units with their body slam attacks, their attacks were weak but then the closest tank fired its cannon on Mario. The blast from its cannon took 10HP damage on him and took 5HP from the allies close to him. After their turn was over, the ally units attacking the rear spawned from their behind.

**X-naut troop 3:** Lord Crump! There are enemies coming from the rear sir! They surround us!

**Lord Crump:** So that's their plan, eh? This changes nothing, destroy them both!

Nautica lead the rear attack and she approached the enemy X-naut soldier and used her lucky slap attack to take him out, she gained 50 starpoints afterwards. Tober stole a slow mushroom from one of the enemy and gained 30 starpoints. Jurika also took a maple syrup from another enemy and gained 30 starpoints. Goombrey and Kooven damaged the x-nauts who got robbed earlier. Sashimi activated her FP move called hydro guard and raised the nearby party member's defense; she gained 30 starpoints for the deed. Rustboro used his explosive attack near the rear tank, it caused massive damage but it was still intact. Jovi also attacked an enemy, but couldn't finish it off. Buzztop got closer to the tank's range in order to attract its attack. Bitwick reached the tank in the front and used her blast attack on it, which like Rustboro caused massive damages but the tank was still operative. Chuck skewered another x-naut soldier and gained 50 starpoints for defeating it. Bo also managed to defeat the only Yux within the radius of the first tank with his schere shackle move, he has gained 40 starpoints and he was close to leveling up. Mario also attacked the x-naut tank with his hammer; thanks to his defense-piercing hammer badge he dealt maximum damages on it, but the tank was still intact despite the wrecked condition it was now in. Tarlo used mushroom heal on Mario to heal the plumber from the damage he received from the tank's attack, he gained 15 starpoints for it. Ojinga used his ink shot move on the tank, for some reason it managed to lower its accuracy. Koopiri took out another x-naut soldier and gained another 50 starpoints. Harlink got closer to the tank and slashed it away with death dice move. Taking down the tank granted her 80 starpoints, only few more and she could level up. After their turn was over, the x-nauts started to deploy more enemies out of the tanks behind them. The tank spawned some Yuxes and x-naut soldiers on jetpack. Afterwards someone came from atop the nearest cliff above the marching x-nauts, he was a ninjack wearing purple-colored robe with his hood on, and he was equipped with daggers with chains attached at the bottom ends and wore scarf and had yellow eyes.

**Ninjack:** I shall wait for the opportunity to take the leader down, just a few more.

He went down the cliff and was close to the tank at the middle. Starlow and Mario noticed the ninjack approaching the tank.

**Starlow:** Look Mario! Someone is trying to take that tank down all by himself! He's a brave one, but he's not going to make it out of there by being reckless.

At that time, a scrub approached them. When it got close to Mario, someone's head popped right out of it. It was the shy guy they encountered back at the goomba gang's hideout.

**Bache:** Hello plumber, remember me?

**Starlow: **Hey I remember you. You were back at the prison back in the goomba gang's hideout. What are you doing here?

**Bache:** I got into a big trouble back at the Dawn kingdom, so I am hiding out here. But enough about me, what brings you guys all the way here?

**Starlow:** Well, it's complicated.

**Bache:** Is that so, well I don't really care about it. I see you are all attempting to stop these groups of x-naut soldiers huh?

**Starlow: **Well yeah, they are planning an invasion on the kingdom nearby. Somebody has to stop them.

**Bache:** Looks like one of you is trying to approach one of the tanks head on, not wise if I say so myself.

**Starlow:** Sorry to break it to you, but that guy is not one of us. He's just some random ninja guy going on a suicide mission, he just happens to get in between our battle here.

**Bache:** Well in that case, you are going to have to help him out; otherwise he's going to world -1 sooner than he would have wanted.

**Starlow:** Yeah I realize that.

**Bache:** Get close to him and enlist his help to your service. Who knows, he might become very useful to you. I heard all the ones from the ninjack clans are very skillful.

**Starlow:** Okay, we'll try.

**Bache:** I wish to help you all, but I might just get in the way. Good luck, you'll need it.

He gets back in the bush and hops away.

**Starlow:** Thanks I guess, what a weirdo.

Mario started to move towards the ninjack. Rest of the party also got closer to the next wave of tanks and Yuxes surrounding it. The parties on the rear side started to attack the x-nauts again. Tober fangswiped the x-naut soldier and defeated it, and gained 50 starpoints and a level up to level 4.

**HP:** 13+4 **FP:** 5+3 **Power:** 12+3 **Block:** 5+2 **Technique:** 12+6 **Magic:** 0+1 **Immunity:** 4+5 **Luck:** 12+3

Goombrey approached the Yux and attacked it with headbonk attack. It was taken down with an unnecessary critical hit and Goombrey received 40 starpoints for the trouble. Kooven also targeted a Yux with aerial dive attack, but only managed to damage it. Buzztop finished it off with spike missile attack, gaining 40 starpoints afterwards. Rustboro continued to blast attack the tank, Sashimi helped out by using squirt shot on the tank; water move seems to be more effective against machinery like the tank. Nautica went towards the x-naut soldier and used her FP move called venom kiss which damages the enemy and poisons them. Jovi also dealt minor damages on the tank, her move however proved to be less effective. Three tanks remained along with some x-naut troops, and flyers like Yuxes and x-nauts on jetpack, and of course Lord Crump himself. The Yuxes began to create barriers around them by summoning mini Yux around their orbit, while the enemies kept attacking the friendly units. Some x-naut troops used potions to boost their attacks and defense. The tanks also deployed their own cannons towards the ally units, mostly aimed at Mario and the allies close to him. The ninjack also made his move towards a Yux with its mini Yux barrier; he attacked the main Yux but did no damage to it because of the barrier. Tarlo healed Mario once again with mushroom heal and he received 15 starpoints. Mario approached the ninjack who was facing the Yux.

**Starlow:** Hey you!

**Ninjack:** Huh? What do you want? Can't you see that I am trying to fight these guys?

**Starlow:** I can see that, but you won't be able to take these guys out all by yourself. Look! You are attempting to fight a tank!

**Ninjack:** I am fully aware of that, that's why I am fully equipped to take down an army.

**Starlow:** You came prepared? Just who are you?

**Sinmark:** My name is Sinmark. I am the assassin sent by the officials from Sambrodia to secretly take down the fiends wreaking havoc around here. Those fiends just happen to be these x-naut brigands.

**Starlow:** Wait did you say Sambrodia, the grand capital that is governing all the kingdoms in our world?

**Sinmark:** That's right. My mission was supposed to be done in secret, but just as you surmised, I am only progressing with small success. But regardless I need to get the job done; that is the code of all the ninja clans.

**Starlow:** Then at least let us help you out. You just proclaimed that you aren't doing much against them so let us even the odds.

**Sinmark:** Being assisted by stranger goes against the oath my forefathers made, my duty must be fulfilled alone.

**Starlow:** You can't be serious! What's the point of following some old rule just to get yourself killed? Just forget about following orders once in your life and do what you think is right on your own!

**Sinmark:** You've got wide mouth for someone so little. But perhaps I could bend the rule once; of course it won't be free.

**Starlow:** Pardon?

**Sinmark:** You are asking me to follow my old rules while abandoning my clan's, so of course this would cost you. Consider this a ransom for you to enlist me in your services, and I would not take less than at least 500 coins.

**Starlow:** 500 COINS!? Are you insane?!

**Sinmark:** I am leaving the service which the main capital of Sambrodia gave me, so what did you expect? Either you pay me or I leave, you decide.

**Starlow:** What do we do Mario? Should we really pay this guy? He's asking for us to enlist him for an outrageous price! We could pay him but we might lose a chance to shop for supplies once we get to next town. What do you want to do?

It was a tough choice indeed; if they enlist him they'd lose half of their money, but if they don't hire him they just might lose a chance to recruit the skillful character from the ninja clan. Mario was reluctant, but at the end he decided to pay him.

**Starlow:** Fine, but you better not let us down. Show us how much we paid you what it's really worth!

**Sinmark:** My service is yours. Do not worry; I never failed at my job before. I should prove to be a greatest asset to your little army here.

And then they gained another new unit to their roster, after they recruited him they also obtained a hidden pass because he was holding onto it. Ninjack named Sinmark made his move and approached an x-naut soldier close to the second tank. He used his attack move called silent blade, he threw a dagger in chain on the enemy and caused 15 HP damage and 10 HP damage after he took it back out of it. The soldier was instantly KOed and Sinmark gained 50 starpoints for it. Koopiri was now facing the x-naut who boosted its stats with potion; she used her shell kick move to damage it over 50% its health. Bo assisted her by finishing it off with the use of his puppet, with schere shackle attack. Bo received 50 starpoints and leveled up to level 5.

**HP:** 18+2 **FP:** 11+5 **Power:** 21+3 **Block:** 9+1 **Technique:** 19+3 **Magic:** 10+4 **Immunity:** 9+2 **Luck:** 9+2

Bitwick reached the second tank and used her blast attack move to deal massive damage on it. Ojinga also attacked the tank with his torpedo shot move. Chuck took out the mini Yux surrounding the main Yux and gained 10 starpoints. The Yux was then taken out by Harlink; she gained 40 starpoints, which was enough for her to level up once again, to level 6.

**HP:** 21+3 **FP:** 21+3 **Power:** 22+6 **Block:** 13+4 **Technique:** 21+2 **Magic:** 10+4 **Immunity:** 12+4 **Luck:** 17+5

Kooven defeated a mini Yux and then Sashimi belly flopped on the main Yux, gaining 40 starpoints and a level up.

**HP:** 10+3 **FP:** 4+3 **Power:** 12+6 **Block:** 6+2 **Technique:** 5+6 **Magic:** 10+2 **Immunity:** 8+3 **Luck:** 2+3

Nautica took out the rear tank with her lucky slap move, her move was weak but the tank was weak enough to be taken out, she received 90 starpoints and leveled up to level 6.

**HP:** 22+4 **FP:** 14+6 **Power:** 16+5 **Block:** 7+7 **Technique:** 15+5 **Magic:** 15+4 **Immunity:** 9+4 **Luck:** 16+5

Two tanks remained; Rustboro began to approach the tank of the second rear. Goombrey got to the x-naut soldier with the jetpack and headbonked on him; he couldn't finish him off but the jump attack managed to make the soldier lose his jetpack. Tober and Jurika teamed up to face the buffed up x-naut soldier, Jurika tail whipped it first and Tober finished it off with fangswipe move, the x-naut was defeated and Tober gained 50 starpoints. Jovi took out the Yux with her marble conch attack and received 40 starpoints and leveled up.

**HP:** 12+3 **FP:** 8+2 **Power:** 7+5 **Block:** 15+6 **Technique:** 8+3 **Magic:** 2+1 **Immunity:** 18+1 **Luck:** 7+4

The enemies repeated their assaults from their last turn; the tank fired their cannons on their respective targets, Buzztop approached the tank's range and took the hit, he gained no damage but he was flipped over, making him sitting duck. More x-nauts started to drink their potions for stat boosts. The x-naut Nautica poisoned succumbed to the poison damage and Nautica received 50 starpoints because it got defeated to her poison. Tarlo healed a teammate who had the most damage and gained 15 starpoints and leveled up.

**HP:** 19+2 **FP:** 17+3 **Power:** 1+3 **Block:** 6+2 **Technique:** 9+3 **Magic:** 7+3 **Immunity:** 14+3 **Luck:** 10+5

Mario approached towards one of the stat boosted x-nauts; he hammered it and took it out with critical attack, the defense-piercing hammer badge ignored the defense boost it had and Mario managed to take it out and gained 50 starpoints. Sinmark damaged the tank with his move, followed by Harlink's FP move destiny cleaver dealing massive damage on the tank and then Bitwick took it out with her blast attack move; she gained 90 starpoints and leveled up to level 6.

**HP:** 15+6 **FP:** 14+6 **Power:** 16+8 **Block:** 13+4 **Technique:** 13+5 **Magic:** 6+5 **Immunity:** 6+4 **Luck:** 6+3

Chuck used his javelin throw to take out the x-naut with jetpack, the critical hit managed to take it out, Chuck received 50 starpoints and leveled up to level 5

**HP:** 17+4 **FP:** 10+5 **Power:** 17+5 **Block:** 8+5 **Technique:** 9+3 **Magic:** 2+3 **Immunity:** 8+1 **Luck:** 10+2

Rustboro began to blast away the last tank but could not take it down. Buzztop used his spike missile to take out a Yux and gained 40 starpoints. Nautica defeated the last x-naut with the jetpack with lucky slap move, and she gained 50 starpoints. Lord Crump started to move towards Mario and began attacking.

**Lord Crump:** I am going to pummel you to kingdom come!

Lord Crump attacked with his bottom slam move; Mario managed to superguard and damaged Lord Crump by 1 HP. The last tank aimed more Mario, Mario superguarded the attack and the missile damaged Lord Crump instead. Harlink death diced Lord Crump, but Lord Crump survived. Bitwick blast attacked the tank, but it still stood in place. Sinmark used his FP move called velvet grenade and threw his grenade at the tank. The Tank was demolished by the blast and Sinmark gained 90 starpoints and a level up.

**HP:** 15+2 **FP:** 10+3 **Power:** 18+3 **Block:** 9+3 **Technique:** 16+3 **Magic:** 4+6 **Immunity:** 13+2 **Luck:** 20+1

Kooven took out the last Yux and got 40 starpoints. Jovi took out the last x-naut soldier and got 50 starpoints. All the enemies and tank were gone. Lord Crump was the only enemy left now. Nautica reached him and used her venom kiss move to poison him. Bo used his FP move bullet fun on Lord Crump; it dealt great chunks of damage but not enough to take him out. Koopiri's shell kick, Chuck's harpoon strike, and Bitwick's blast attack were all thrown to him but Lord Crump still survived, but what was worst is that he started to heal himself with recovery potion; thankfully the poison was still there. Ojinga blinded him with his ink shooter; Sinmark dealt big damages on Lord Crump with his velvet grenade attack. Tober took a cake mix Lord Crump was carrying, and Jurika took a gold bar he was also carrying; both received 30 starpoints. Goombrey reached Lord Crump and used Headbonk on him, but he was still standing. Bitwick and Rustboro both attacked him with their blast attack. Nautica lucky slapped him crazy; he now had over 30 HP left. Harlink used her destiny cleaver move to take over half of his remaining health. Sinmark used his primary move to weaken him a bit more, and Mario drew the finishing move with his jump attack. Lord Crump was now defeated.

**Lord Crump:** You beaten us now, but mark my words Grodus will now take lightly to this and you'll be up against his entire x-nauts army. You'll regret this!

Lord Crump retreated with his jetpack; Mario received 100 starpoints and leveled up to level 6.

**HP:** 23+4 **FP:** 17+6 **Power:** 18+9 **Block:** 9+8 **Technique:** 14+5 **Magic:** 8+5 **Immunity:** 10+6 **Luck:** 12+5

The battle was long, but it was finally over.

* * *

It was now dawn and everyone in the party gathered at the center of the open field.

**Starlow:** That battle was intense, but I have a feeling that this wasn't the last time we will see them again.

**Harlink:** That commander did say we'll encounter more of them. We started a war knowing that it might come to this. There's no turning back now.

**Bitwick:** Well it's over for now, so can we get moving now?

**Chuck:** That would be unwise, the sky was getting darker during our battle today and it is more dangerous to travel in the forest during the night.

**Jovi:** I agree, I suggest we camp out somewhere. I thought we would do that once we reached the mountain, but that battle caused unexpected change to our schedule here. Besides, some of us need to take a long break after the long battle.

**Goombrey:** I couldn't agree with you more. We're just gonna have to make it there tomorrow.

**Starlow:** I suppose so. Okay then, let's camp out for tonight and then we move back on track at the first light.

Mario and the entire party agreed to this.

* * *

While they were gathering woods for the campfire, Mario and Starlow went and talked to Sinmark.

**Sinmark:** I assume you all have a question for me.

**Starlow:** You bet we do. Tell me, does Sambrodia know about the event so far?

**Sinmark:** Why do you ask?

**Starlow:** They would never resort to sending an assassin unless of dire circumstances. The fact they sent you would mean they know about the comet incidents and the things caused by the black comet.

**Sinmark:** Listen, I don't know much as you think I do. I was just hired to do my job; they never exactly gave me the details on what has happened in this world so far. I will tell you this though; Sambrodia has noticed the peril in the world that has happened in every kingdom by far and they began to take course of action by sending multiple investigators to report the results.

**Starlow:** Every kingdom?

**Sinmark:** You didn't think Mushroom kingdom was the only place that was facing the disaster did you? The comets during that night also affected the lands all over the world; people were also being terrorized by many other enemies like the x-nauts. The crisis caused mayhem and eventually the world we live in will fall apart.

**Starlow:** These x-nauts, somehow I get the feeling that the Ztar has to do with their return. We need to get to the Dawn kingdom as soon as possible, the residents there will tell us more about it, and they might have the way to reverse the Ztar curse.

**Sinmark:** You must beware that we may be facing something a lot worst up ahead. I advise you to take precaution and devise a plan on how to face it. By now, we would need a miracle if we are to take down more x-naut troops, the ones we faced today was just a tip of the iceberg.

**Starlow:** We are going to have to need an army of our own to face them huh? Our current ones are just small numbers; I hope we manage to gain more allies on our way. Mario, let's do our best.

Mario nodded; the journey ahead was going to be a long one, and if they were to proceed any longer they had to be stronger. Can they reach the Dawn kingdom in time? And what are the x-nauts planning, new ways of world conquest or something completely different? Only the future chapters will tell us, and it may not be the next one.

* * *

**Can any of you figure out the foreshadow I put in this chapter? Anyway sorry for the long delay, I've been busy in the past few days (and I might just get busier). Now I just want to mention that anyone who reads this fanfiction and writes fanfictions of their own, if any of you wish to write fanfiction using my characters from this story please ask for permission first via private message. I wouldn't mind if you guys used them and make interesting stories out of them, whether they are support conversations or completely new story. Also I couldn't find the right time to post sketches of my character and post them on deviantart; so far I only added two. My deviantart user name is "TheFakeFace" for those who were wondering. Anyway I hope you all will be looking forward to the next chapter (I know I am); please leave comments and reviews and have a nice day.**


	18. Chapter 8A Nightmare

**How have you been readers? Looks like I wasn't able to write frequently like I used to huh? Life gets distracting really, I had dentist to visit and some kids to tutor. Anyway let's review on what has happened so far. Mario and Starlow learned that the ztar is about to unleash great evil from its dark energy and they had to go to the Dawn kingdom to learn how to get rid of it, but on their way they run into Mario's old enemy the x-nauts and they seem to be planning something sinister against the kingdom they are about to go to or perhaps the whole world. Mario and all his companions have recently fought against several numbers against their foes but learn that they will face more of them in the upcoming adventure. Eventually they will encounter them and Mario will have to reunite with Peach if he is to have any chance against the ztar. Let us see how he and his party are doing now.**

* * *

_Support_

**Sashimi and Ojinga:**

**Ojinga:** Ohoy matey! Are you awake?

**Sashimi:** *groan* damn it Ojinga, do you have any idea what time it is?

**Ojinga:** Past 4:20 a.m. mate!

**Sashimi:** That was rhetorical!

**Ojinga:** Well sorry I just wanted to see that if you were available for morning swim. Great exercise lead to healthier life nowadays.

**Sashimi:** I would like that, but I have a kid to watch over in case you have forgotten.

**Ojinga:** No problem! You can bring your kid too while we go out. Normally parents can bring their infant in occasional morning exercise.

**Sashimi:** On land maybe but we are going underwater, my child isn't ready to face the water yet, in fact I don't plan on having him swim until his fins fully develops. I appreciate the invitation to join you but I'm sorry, you'll have to go alone today.

**Ojinga:** Ah what a shame. Say, would it be alright if I help you get the kid used to the water? We can go work on that in a kiddie sized pool, so it's drown-free and it's perfect. What do you say?

**Sashimi:** I don't know, it's true that I think the kid should learn about the waters as soon as he could but it seems too soon.

**Ojinga:** I understand mate, if you ever do change your mind about it give me a call. Well, I'll be dipping in that lake now. I'll see you soon. (He leaves)

**Sashimi:** Hmmm, his consideration might not be a bad idea. Maybe I'll think about the offer later.

Sashimi's baby cries

**Sashimi:** Ah yes, mommy's gonna prepare some yummies for you, hold on.

**Sashimi and Ojinga support reached mushroom rank**

* * *

**Rustboro and Jovi:**

Rustboro was walking along the shores.

**Rustboro:** Ah, nothing like a great stroll with the great view of the ocean to relieve stress, especially since I am growing older. Hm? My, what a lovely conch shell, it's quite huge. I wonder if there's a hermit crab inside.

He gets close to it and rubs on it.

**Jovi:** Huh? Hey! What are you doing?!

**Rustboro:** Augh! Oh I am so sorry! I didn't think anyone was occupying this shell, and I definitely didn't think that it would be a noki shell.

**Jovi:** Geez, it's very creepy to know that you would rub a shell on you like that.

**Rustboro:** Well I don't have arms so if I wanted to move something I just shove them like this, so I apologize for making it feel awkward.

**Jovi:** Oh well, guess I'll forgive you. So may I ask what a bob-omb is doing in a middle of the beach?

**Rustboro:** I was just admiring it. I am a sailor so going on a stroll while looking at the ocean is pretty much like a hobby of mine. If only I could swim, but there's nothing wrong with dreaming.

**Jovi:** You can't swim?

**Rustboro:** No bob-ombs can, we got no arms. All we do when we go in the water is sinking beneath it.

**Jovi:** Then you don't know what you were missing. Sea traveling on the surface is good and all but it is the bottom of the ocean that looks more wondrous. Reefs at the bottom are colorful; rocks are all shaped in unique looking shapes, even the view of the surface from the view from the below looks magnificent.

**Rustboro:** I've seen them from a picture book. But it would be nice to see them more my own eyes. But looking at this sea like this is good enough for me. Say, I'm feeling like going fishing here. Care to join me?

**Jovi:** Thanks but, I have a thing against hunting creatures that lives in the ocean just like me. I just wish to find shells out here if you don't mind.

**Rustboro:** Sure why not. Hey we should hang out like this more often, while I fish you can collect shells out here. What do you say?

**Jovi:** That's not such a bad idea. I might consider it.

**Rustboro and Jovi support reached mushroom rank**

* * *

**Chapter 8A**

The sky was dark and the open field surrounded by forests was quiet as ever. There was a waning gibbous moon phase at the sky and it was filled with bizarre constellation. Mario and his companions were enjoying each other's company while surrounding the campfire. Each member was getting to know each other while communicating to one another.

**Goombrey:** So are any of you looking forward to the upcoming concert at the Dusk Hollows? I know I am!

**Kooven:** You bet I do!

**Chuck:** Is that supposed to be some sort of an attraction?

**Goombrey:** Yeah! Haven't you heard of the pop idol Juicy Q? She's practically a star all around the world!

**Chuck:** I don't really care about that stuff. When you were in the mob, you would mostly focus on doing personal jobs which you were assigned to do. To do those jobs properly though, you had to focus nothing else but completing it.

**Goombrey:** Oh boy, you don't know what you were missing in your life. I can hardly imagine what life would be like if you can't even have fun in it.

**Sinmark:** I can.

**Kooven:** Huh? Hey, I don't remember you joining us. Who are you?

**Tarlo:** This is Sinmark; he joined us when we were assaulting the x-nauts at the front.

Somewhere, at the area that was farther away from the campfire.

**Ojinga:** Hey captain? Why are you so far away from the campfire?

**Rustboro:** I am afraid of getting too close to the fire, in fact all of us bob-ombs are. Can you imagine the damage we can cause if we get too close to it? Someone could get hurt!

**Ojinga: **Is that all? I am sure it's no big deal as long as you just stay away from it. I mean look at the bob-omb girl among those children. She's not afraid to get close it yet she might explode if she does.

**Rustboro:** You need to learn to differentiate between us older gentlemen and the ones from younger generation. They would do something without even thinking about the risk. I was like that once and I've ran into lot of trouble, believe me.

**Ojinga:** Oh I know, I was there whenever you were, remember?

**Rustboro:** Of course I do.

**Ojinga:** C'mon captain, let's join the other and have some conversations with them. It's no fun if you are all alone out here right?

**Rustboro:** Sure why not?

The two sailors get to the campfire to join their companions. While the guys were talking about their man talk, the girls were having their own girl talk.

**Koopiri:** Say, that's a nice looking cloth you are wearing.

**Harlink:** Why thank you, it is a traditional clothing designed by Asian styled country. When I wore it at first, it was quite hard to get used to. The fabric used to make this is hard to find, so it is quite expensive.

**Bitwick:** Wow, it looks great. And so does your sword.

**Harlink:** Yes, it was forged by my ancestors, from the thousand-year-old kingdom which has been sunk underground after a cataclysmic event.

**Koopiri:** Wow, that's some history.

* * *

As the night grew older and darker, everyone began to fall asleep. They slept on the grassy patch under the night sky. Mario was sleeping among the crowd of his sleeping companions, and Starlow was sleeping right next to him. In his sleep, he was in a dream or was it nightmare? He was surrounded by darkness floating as if he was helpless in its clutches. Though this was the first time he had experienced this, it was somehow familiar to him. Have he been there before? Then something happened, two giant glowing red eyes appeared right before him, the eyes were demonic looking and they glared at him with sinister looks. As the eyes looked at Mario, it began to speak to him with demonic voice.

**The voice:**_**I am your other half. I have been waiting for the day I would be free from you. The time has come, for me to take over. I shall devour you!**_

The darkness started to engulf him, and it became heavier as if it was a prison.

**The voice:**_**Finally, I dominated you! MWA HA HAH HA HAH!**_

* * *

Back in reality it looks like Mario have suddenly woken from his sleep. His companions were still asleep while he got up; he then stood on his feet and started walking slowly towards the forest. He walked without ever showing signs of any emotions. Starlow woke up and noticed Mario walking away from her.

**Starlow:** Mario? Where are you going?

But Mario just continued walking as he ignored her.

**Starlow:** Mario? Hey guys! Wake up!

Starlow's loud voice managed to wake only few of the companions from their sleep. As Tarlo, Koopiri, Bitwick, Tober, Chuck, Nautica, Ojinga, Harlink, Bo, and Sinmark woke up they also noticed Mario walking away from them while displaying the unusual behavior he suddenly displayed now.

**Bitwick:** Say, where's he going at this time of the night?

**Bo:** He went on a night stroll perhaps?

**Tarlo:** But he should be tired from the long battle we had today, I can't believe that he would suddenly be up and running now.

**Starlow:** Like you said, something's wrong with him. Usually when I yell at him he flinches, but not this time.

**Koopiri:** Then maybe he's sleep walking. It's possible to be ignorant to reality and not be able to listen to us while he's in dream world.

**Starlow:** I don't think so. During my journey with him and his brother on Pill'o Island, he wasn't able to activate the portal to the dream world, meaning that he is a light sleeper. And according to the results from his last psyche evaluation, his mind runs perfectly therefore he isn't able to sleep walk or anything like that.

**Chuck:** Well whatever the reason, shouldn't we go after him? He just might get into trouble if we don't help him out.

**Harlink:** Indeed, I heard that these woods get a lot dangerous during the night. The monsters that live in these forests are all nocturnal; they will hunt for anything when it's dark.

**Starlow:** Then c'mon! He couldn't have gone far, so let's go after him!

* * *

So they went after him in the direction he was heading. When they got to the woods it was darker than they've anticipated. The forest looked more eerie because of the fogs shrouding the ground. But none of them cared about their surroundings; they all wanted to find Mario as soon as they can.

**Starlow:** Geez, where could he have gone?

**Koopiri:** Not good, the darkness is making this search a lot harder.

**Harlink:** She's right; can any of you make a light? How about you bob-omb girl?

**Bitwick:** You want me to constantly explode just so it might brighten the place, in the woods? I don't think that's a good idea.

**Chuck:** Yeah, you don't want to start a fire in the woods.

After a while, despite the struggle from the dark, they managed to spot him at the distance. He was standing at the front of a shrine of sort.

**Starlow:** There he is! He's standing at the front of some kind of an altar.

**Harlink:** It's a shrine. The ancient shadow tribe made that shrine to worship their god who was believed to be an omnipotent being ruling from the shadow realm. Some say that the god was the one who actually created my kind the shadow sirens.

**Chuck:** What's he doing over there?

They all went towards him, when they did he just stood still. The fact that he was just standing there was what creep them out.

**Starlow:** Mario! Are you okay? What are you doing here?

**Mario:** …

**Starlow:** Mario's not responding.

**Bitwick:** Has he always responded by talking at all?

**Starlow:** Usually he just moves. Mario!

She tried to get close to him until Sinmark stops her.

**Sinmark:** Don't. I sense an ominous force coming from him. It is unsettling.

**Starlow:** What?

Mario suddenly turned around, which startled some of them. Then his body began to be surrounded by black miasma, he raised his head and looked at the group with murderous red eyes.

**Starlow:** Mario! What's wrong with you?!

**Mario?: ****_I am the matter of darkness. I have consumed this body, and now it is time for me to devour the light. My reign shall begin in this shrine, and I will destroy everything, yes, destroy everything until there's nothing left. I shall start by feasting on all of you!_**

The darkness in Mario's body raised his hammer up high and the dark miasma spread across the entire area. The shadow particles were similar to the ones that came out of the black comet in the very beginning. As the miasma surrounded the forest, it spawned the monsters that lived in the forest during the dark. The miasmas possessed each of them and they all began to go rogue.

**Mario?: ****_Minions of the darkness! Destroy these insects and bring their carcass to me!_**

The dark creatures were now going after the groups; they all stood in their battle stance as the creatures were getting closer to them.

**Bitwick:** Miss Starlow? I'm scared.

**Harlink:** I never thought the day would come when I have to face the shadows themselves. If I fight them, would I be committing a grave sin right in front of my people's god?

**Chuck:** These creatures, they have instincts of killer wasps.

**Nautica:** Mwah aha ha! The battle to death! Now that's more like it! Very well, let's fight them, there's bound to be blood shed tonight!

**Sinmark:** I sense an unpleasant aura surrounding them. We must take out the source to stop them.

**Starlow:** Everyone listen! No doubt that the darkness within Mario is what's causing all this to happen. We need to approach him and snap him out of it, or we are all finished! But be careful, once he reaches any of you, you won't have a chance against him. So trust me when I say don't ever fight him, at all!

* * *

The enemies began their moves, for the first time the battle begins with enemy phase. The creatures were capable of moving close to each party member but they all just stood in their place. The friendly units also made their moves; they all approached the direction where Mario was standing.

**Mario?:** **_Do you intend to be consumed by the darkness? Very well, I shall grant your wish. The darkness is dominant, and it will take out the shining light from each and every one of you. Minions! Destroy them!_**

The black creatures began their attacks on the friendly units. A shadow arantula shot its deadly webs on Bitwick, the damage from the attack was massive. A shadow cleft attacked Nautica, she managed to dodge. And lastly, a shadow ember approached Ojinga and used its dark flamethrower to deal critical damage on him. The attack burned Ojinga.

**Starlow:** What's with these creatures? They are a lot stronger than the foes we faced until now!

**Mario?: ****_I told you, darkness is dominant. The moment you stepped into this shadow, your fate had already have been sealed. Now accept it!_**

Tarlo removed the burn from Ojinga and got 15 starpoints. Harlink got to a shadow arantula and used death dice on it. But the move wasn't strong enough to finish it off. Bitwick used her blast attack to flip the shadow cleft, rendering it defenseless. Chuck used his javelin throw to deal some damage on the shadow arantula. Bo used his FP move, bullet fun, to deal some damages on the shadow cleft that was flipped over. Bo landed some critical hit from the rapid fire from his move and managed to take it out. After it got defeated, Bo received 80 starpoints and leveled up to level 6.

**HP:** 20+4 **FP:** 16+7 **Power:** 24+2 **Block:** 10+2 **Technique:** 22+1 **Magic:** 14+2 **Immunity:** 11+1 **Luck:** 11+3

Ojinga moved towards a shadow ember and used his ink shot move to lower its accuracy. Koopiri attacked the shadow ember with her shell kick attack, but even with the critical hit, the ember managed to survive. Tober moved towards the shadow piranha plant, and managed to steal its poison ivy, and he received 30 starpoints. The creatures of the darkness started their rampage; they each attacked the friendly units with devastating attacks. The entire party was suffering, and even Tarlo's healing capability wasn't enough to keep them alive. They managed to survive another turn, but will they last long? Tarlo began to heal his team while some of them wasted their turns to use recovery items to heal themselves. Chuck attacked the shadow cleft, it was taken out and he received 90 starpoints, which leveled him up to level 6.

**HP:** 21+6 **FP**: 15+4 **Power:** 22+7 **Block:** 13+4 **Technique:** 12+4 **Magic:** 5+1 **Immunity:** 9+2 **Luck:** 12+3

Nautica activated her FP move, venom kiss, to poison a shadow treevil. Harlink death diced a shadow swoopula, barely defeating it.

**Mario?: ****_All you are doing is delaying the inevitable. Accept your fate and I will end you with less painful misery._**

The enemies assault the friendly units again with similar devastating attacks. Tarlo kept the party from dying with his recovery, and thanks to his effort he managed to level up to level 7.

**HP:** 21+4 **FP:** 20+5 **Power:** 4+4 **Block:** 8+3 **Technique:** 12+4 **Magic:** 10+4 **Immunity:** 17+5 **Luck:** 15+4

Koopiri used her shell kick to take out the shadow arantula; she gained 90 starpoints and leveled up to level 5.

**HP:** 13+4 **FP:** 16+3 **Power:** 15+5 **Block:** 24+6 **Technique:** 12+6 **Magic:** 6+4 **Immunity:** 13+3 **Luck:** 9+2

Chuck faced a treevil and used his javelin throw attack to damage it. The treevil still remained standing. Ojinga used his torpedo shot to flip a shadow buzzy beetle over. Bo guided his puppet into attacking the shadow ember, the ember survived with only 10% of its HP left. Bitwick blasted a shadow piranha plant with her explosive move. It lives with few HP remaining. Harlink attacked the buzzy beetle that got flipped and got 60 starpoints for taking it out, she also got to level 6.

**HP:** 21+3 **FP:** 21+2 **Power:** 22+3 **Block:** 13+2 **Technique:** 21+4 **Magic:** 10+2 **Immunity:** 12+4 **Luck:** 17+2

Tober took a peachy peach from the treevil and got 30 starpoints. Sinmark finished off the shadow swoopula with silent blade attack; he received 80 starpoints and leveled up to level 6.

**HP:** 17+4 **FP:** 13+4 **Power:** 21+5 **Block:** 12+5 **Technique:** 19+4 **Magic:** 10+2 **Immunity:** 15+1 **Luck:** 21+4

**Mario?:**_**To think you would put up a fight very relentlessly. I am enthralled. But how long can you withstand this darkness? No matter how much you all stand together, you will all suffer alone and it will be most dishonorable.**_

The enemies continued to attack each units, luckily due to their current low numbers the damages were less severe. Nautica used her lucky slap move on the shadow piranha plant; it was taken down because it had small amounts of HP. After it got taken down, Nautica received 90 starpoints and leveled up to level 7.

**HP:** 26+6 **FP:** 20+2 **Power:** 21+4 **Block:** 14+3 **Technique:** 20+3 **Magic:** 19+3 **Immunity:** 13+2 **Luck:** 21+3

Tarlo healed his ally with mushroom heal move. Bitwick finished off the last enemy, the shadow treevil, with her blast attack FP move and gained 90 starpoints, she also leveled up to level 7.

**HP:** 21+5 **FP:** 20+8 **Power:** 24+6 **Block:** 17+5 **Technique:** 18+4 **Magic:** 11+3 **Immunity:** 10+3 **Luck:** 9+2

The only enemy left was Mario in his mindless state. The darkness within him seems to be growing stronger.

**Mario?: ****_So you would resist the terror emanating from the shadows within? Then I shall devour all of you, personally._**

Dark Mario started to move towards the groups, it looks like he intends to take them down on his own.

**Starlow:** Guys! Try not to get close to him! He'll finish you off in a single hit once he gets to you. Try to survive long enough until he snaps out of it!

**Chuck:** And when might that be?

**Starlow:** I don't know, but we don't have any choice right now! We just have to stay as far away from him as possible!

Dark Mario moved to his front and used the hammer to cause a shockwave by hitting it on the ground. As he did this, the ally units all got damaged by it.

**Mario?:**_**You**_**_think you can escape me?! Try as all you might, as long as the surrounding is full of darkness, there will be nowhere for you to run._**

The entire party scattered around the area looking for exit, but as he said there was nowhere to run. All they could do was to survive his onslaught.

**Mario?:** **_Do you believe you can run from your doomed fate? Even if you make it out of here, you will all be facing the end someday, that is the inevitability you must accept. It is agonizing to die, but it is more agonizing to die after getting used to living for too long. So why don't I do you a favor and let me end such misery. Trust me; it is better to simply disappear rather than having your corpse decay into nothing._**

**Starlow:** We are finished; is this the end for us? No, we can't let it end here! But what can we do?

**Mario?:** **_I have toyed with all of you for far too long. I'll just finish things by having you all suffocate by the surrounding darkness. It's been fun, farewell._**

**Starlow:** No…we are done for.

All seems to have been lost, but then a miracle happened, a light shined from the sky and made a huge impact.

**Mario?:** **_Arrgh! What is this…_**

**Starlow:** Daylight? No…it's still too soon for the sun to come out. So what…

The light that landed right front of them began to shine more brightly, it was so bright that the entire area was glimmering with bright light without any traces of shadows. The light was warm to them, but to the dark one it was burning. The light began to drive away the darkness within Mario; it was as if it was being exorcised by a heavenly light.

**Mario?:** **_Ugh…this light….it…it burns…..no….and it is driving me away….._**

The dark matter screamed in agony as it was simmering down.

**Mario?: ****_…this isn't over….you pests….once this host loses sight of the light once more…I'll come back and take over….and once I do…I'll finish what I intended to accomplish tonight…I'll rule over this world and have it be filled with darkness…..!_**

The dark miasma simmered down and Mario lost consciousness. He was knocked out but he was himself once again. As for the light that drove away the darkness, it began to shrink. As the light got smaller, the light revealed to be a sparky. The sparky was female, shining yellow lights out of her round body and she had green eyes. She approached Mario and inspected him.

**The sparky:** The darkness within this one have calmed down, but only for a while. Soon, it will rise again, and we must be prepared for it.

**Starlow:** Um, excuse me, but who are you?

**The sparky:** I will explain myself once this one regains consciousness again. First things first, we must tend to him.

**Starlow:** Okay, c'mon guys, let's get him back to the campsite.

The battle which felt like a nightmare finally ended. The party members have took Mario and returned back to the campsite. Finding the way back was easier, thanks to the light the sparky girl shined.

* * *

The group made it back to the campsite where the rest of them were still sleeping. They tend Mario back to his health after the recent dark events. After a while, Mario regained consciousness with his true mind this time. After he woke up, the whole group gathered to discuss their recent situation, starting off with introducing the Sparky girl.

**Illuminair: **Now that your plumber friend has awoken, the requirements have now been fulfilled in order for me to finally introduce myself. My name is Illuminair, and I am the crusader serving the royal house of the cosmic kingdom from above.

**Starlow:** The cosmic kingdom? So you are like a new born star?

**Illuminair:** No, those would be the lumas you are thinking of. In certain occasion, the order summons the crusader during dire time. You were fortunate enough that I have arrived when you were all about to be relinquished by the darkness. This whole time, it was among you and none of you ever noticed it, it shows how dangerous this power can really be.

**Starlow:** The darkness, but how was it inside Mario to begin with?

**Illuminair:** Perhaps he made contact with the certain entity of the darkness at some point. Think back, have any of you encountered something that might have been similar to what you all faced today?

Starlow began to think, and then she finally remembered.

**Starlow:** Of course! Back when we were investigating the ztar comet when we were back at the Mushroom kingdom! When we got to the comet there was a sudden tremor, and that tremor caused Mario to accidently trip on the ztar!

**Tarlo:** What, so are you telling us that the reason he began to act differently and almost got us killed while there were dark miasmas surrounding him was because he touched the ztar comet?

**Illuminair:** Most likely. When he made contact with the ztar, the dark energy within the comet was released and ever since, strange events have been occurred. Have none of you ever wondered why your old foe suddenly appeared out of nowhere? This may seem like a speculation, but the x-nauts returning and the ztar are somehow linked.

**Bitwick:** But why are they related?

**Illuminair:** I don't know, but the folks that live in the nearby kingdom may have the answer. Isn't that why you were all going there in the first place?

**Starlow:** That's right, we knew that the ztar curse was spreading, but I never expected that Mario was also affected by it. This curse is more serious that we first thought, so we have to get there as soon as possible.

**Harlink:** As much as I agree with you, I think we all should get back to sleep and proceed tomorrow. Today was a long day, we had to battle the x-nauts and then we had to fight the creatures of the night from the recent event. No doubt that we need the rest.

**Starlow:** Okay, but there's something I want to ask you.

**Illuminair:** Yes?

**Starlow:** How did you know when we needed help?

**Illuminair:** The princess who watches over this world from above has seen the outcome, so she sent me, hoping to keep the darkness from coming.

**Starlow:** The princess above, you don't mean…

**Illuminair:** That's right, the goddess who watches over the cosmos, Rosalina. She was the one who told me to help him out when grave events occur, and she was right.

**Starlow:** She knew this would happen?

**Illuminair:** Her highness has great foresights when it comes to destiny. She has seen the terror that would happen in the later event; therefore she started to put her plan to action right away. She sent me to help out your friend, knowing that my light could prevent his curse from imploding on us again. But all I did was putting it to sleep, it's only a matter of time before it wakes again and repeat tonight's incident. So I must keep an eye on him just in case it happens again.

**Starlow:** So you intended to join us from the start.

**Illuminair:** Considering what has happened so far and from what I just explained to you, you don't really have a choice.

**Starlow:** I suppose so, will it be alright Mario? The darkness within you might put you on rampage again, and frankly I didn't like the unpleasant voice it made, and once it starts again she might be the only one who can stop it.

Mario understood what has happened so far, he was cursed by the ztar and when the darkness within him takes over again, he just might cause problems again. Mario already couldn't forgive himself for hurting his companions earlier, so he was certain that he wish to keep that from ever happening again. Without a second thought, he welcomes their new companion.

**Starlow:** Looks like you are welcomed to our group.

**Illuminair:** Thank you, I shall not let you down.

**Chuck:** I hate to interrupt this brief welcoming committee, but can we get back to sleep now? It's later than it already has, and we might not have enough time left for our proper shut-eyes.

**Starlow:** Okay, sorry about that. Let's rest up everyone.

They all tried to sleep, but the light coming out of Illuminair was making it hard for them to sleep.

**Tarlo:** Hey uh, miss Illuminair? Mind if you turned your light off? It's easier to sleep when its dark out.

**Illuminair:** Sorry, I'll shut myself completely.

**Bitwick:** No please, keep the light on for a little bit. After what happened tonight, I'm kind of scared of the dark.

**Illuminair:** Very well, I shall be your night light.

She kept her light to a minimal brightness. The light was dimmed just slightly; it was as if they were now being protected from the darkness. They restless night would come to an end, and soon the light will shine once more, and they were all looking forward to the morning light. But Mario did not rest easy, knowing the darkness was still within him, who knows what might happen if it wakes up again. They won the battle today, yet it felt like he lost. Will they ever find the way to reverse the curse, or will this be just a beginning of the darkness rampaging? They'll learn the answer once they reach the dawn kingdom the next day.

* * *

**Introducing the "Hollow Ichigo" of the Mario series, does that mean that Mario will tame the darkness inside him somehow? Some of you might notice that the encounter with the Dark Mario is quite similar to the encounter with the Black knight from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. That's because it is based on that, in the game when you engage with the Black knight, you'll just get the unit facing him to be killed by him. If the units also engaged Dark Mario, they would also have gotten killed (Or simply faint, like what happens to the party members when they lose all their health in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year-Door). Anyway, all those who played the Paper Mario series just might understand what I did with the plot twist here. In the original Paper Mario, you were up against Bowser in the Final Battle, in Thousand-year-Door you were fighting against possessed peach, and in Super Paper Mario you fought possessed Luigi. And now, it was Mario's turn to be possessed, but he may not be the final boss here. Why you ask? Find out in the future chapter. I also want to apologize for not updating so much as I used to, I pretty much explained the reason for that at the fore comment of this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it, and please leave reviews and look forward to the next chapter, when they finally arrives at the Dawn kingdom.**


	19. Chapter 9A To Meet the Wizard

**I'm back everyone, thank you for being patient. For the past few days I've been working on some sketches for this fanfiction and I've also been tutoring some kids, thankfully I've settled scores with my dentist schedule until December this year. Anyway let's get back to the story shall we?**

* * *

_Support_

**Illuminair and Buzztop**

**Illuminair:** Hello there~.

**Buzztop:** Augh! Please! Don't hurt me!

**Illuminair:** Huh? What are you talking about? I was just saying hi.

**Buzztop: **Sorry, I kind of have a thing against electricity, so I assumed that I was being attacked.

**Illuminair:** I understand, lightning is dangerous, but don't worry; I won't do anything to hurt you.

**Buzztop:** Look, I know you don't mean harm, but I would still appreciate it if you were a bit farther away from me just to be safe.

**Illuminair:** Oh c'mon, do you honestly believe that I might cause severe damage on you? What on earth did you go through to be afraid of electricity anyway?

**Buzztop: **Long story really, one day I went out with my spike on my shell. While I was walking there was a sudden lightning storm, I ran fast as I could to avoid getting wet by the drizzle, too. Unfortunately my spike was made of metal and it attracts electricity and you know; I got shocked by the thunder.

**Illuminair:** Oh my, that's unfortunate.

**Buzztop:** You think that's unfortunate? Those lightning continuously struck me because I couldn't hide my spike properly. They stroked me even when I hid in my shell. I was hit by them 26 times, resulting in me at the hospital bed; I've had this fear ever since.

**Illuminair:** Geez, I'm sorry, I had no idea you had such perils. What a harsh way to obtain brontophobia.

**Buzztop:** It's not your fault. At least I was cautious enough to hide my shell this time. If I brought it out now, it would have been bad.

**Illuminair:** Then for your sake, I'll keep distance from you. Pardon me. (She leaves)

**Buzztop:** Wait, wait! I didn't mean it like that! Great, I feel like I offended her. God, why did I have to walk with my spike out that time? If only if I didn't have this fear.

**Buzztop and Illuminair support reached mushroom rank**

* * *

**Tarlo and Kooven 3**

**Kooven:** Whew! I finally got the chores done. Man that was a lot tiring than I thought. I can't imagine how Tarlo managed to do all this without wearing himself out. To think he had to suffer so much doing them.

**Tarlo:** I didn't suffer, because I liked helping around.

**Kooven:** Ahh! Tarlo?! What are you doing here?

**Tarlo:** I came to help Kooven, but looks like you got the job done already.

**Kooven:** Oh Tarlo, you didn't have to come to help. I told you that you can relax once in a while, right?

**Tarlo:** I know but, I still wanted to help you. Force of habit I guess?

**Kooven:** Well I had to fulfill my promise to you didn't I. I told you that you shouldn't worry about chores anymore so I went and did them. Still all this work has tired me out. I don't even know how you managed to do all this and never exert yourself.

**Tarlo:** That's because I rejuvenate myself by healing myself while I work, so I pretty much do the chores with infinite energy.

**Kooven:** What!? Are you serious?

**Tarlo:** Yeah, that's why I was more qualified for the chore assignment in the first place. When you told me that you would do it instead, I was worried that you'd tire yourself out. From the looks of it, my judgment was right.

**Kooven:** Oh man, all this time I felt guilty about leaving you with daily labors so I thought I should be helping you out too. But to think that I worried for nothing, I feel dumb.

**Tarlo:** Still, you showed me how kind you can be when you wish to help a friend. At least I now know that you can be reliable, I mean you protect me in battle right? I wanted to tell you about my infinite stamina sooner, but you were insistent about your offer to help out that it was hard to tell you. Now I feel guilty for putting you through with all this.

**Kooven:** No, it was my own fault for not realizing sooner. You are my close friend, so I helped you out of friendly reflexes. How about this then, I can still help out with the chore while you give me a stamina boost with your healing ability, with this we can both do the chores and help each other out. What do you say?

**Tarlo:** Kooven my friend, nothing would make me more comfortable than helping you out now. It's a deal.

**Kooven:** Okay! Let's finish doing the chores!

**Tarlo:** Umm, you did all the chores already. There's nothing to help around our headquarter for today anymore.

**Kooven:** Oh, I forgot. Then we should start working together on the chores for tomorrow then.

**Tarlo:** Yeah, I look forward to it my friend.

**Kooven and Tarlo support reached star rank**

* * *

**Chapter 9A**

It was late morning when the group finally made it out of the forest, and when they reached its edge they were at a Melfa village, the Dawn kingdom's capital.

**Starlow:** Thank goodness we found this place now. This is it right?

**Jovi:** Pretty much.

**Harlink:** This is Melfa village, my hometown and the capital of Dawn kingdom.

The village had medieval nostalgia and the citizens were all wearing robes concealing their bodies all over. It was like they were in a carnival, there were multiple shopping districts and had old-fashioned buildings like homes from the renaissance. Despite them knowing that their task was at hand they decided to split and look around first.

**Starlow:** Alright guys, before we get to the castle let's see if we can look around and see if we can get something useful for our trip. So we're going to split up, and when we are done we can all gather at the village plaza.

The whole party followed Starlow's advice and went on their own around the town. Tarlo, Kooven, Goombrey and Bitwick went to a petting zoo where they were raising Yoshis in the village; the four kids were enjoying themselves like any other kids would during a festival. Koopiri and Nautica went to a gypsy tent, Rustboro; Sashimi and Ojinga went to a market, and everyone else just looked around the area, well almost everyone. Sinmark and Harlink joined Mario and Starlow to see if they can help with managing inventories.

**Starlow:** You two not gonna join the others? Since you've been away from your home for so long I expected you to check out your home or something.

**Harlink:** Well to be honest, the reason I was out of town in the first place was because I wanted to get away from here and focus on my swordplay in a faraway kingdom.

**Starlow:** Really?

**Harlink:** Yep, but I got back sooner than I had hoped so I don't really intent to go back, at least not right now. It is hard to focus on swordplay when you are surrounded by magic users.

**Starlow:** I see.

**Harlink:** But I wish to be at your service even right now, I would at least give you the tour around town.

**Starlow:** Wow, great idea! That would really help us.

**Harlink:** Any particular area you all have in mind?

**Starlow:** Actually, do you know where we can learn about the ztar or any dark magic related subjects we can learn in?

**Harlink:** Well there is a rune library, but that's in the Dawn kingdom courtyard and no one is supposed to enter the premises at the moment. Otherwise I have no clue.

**Sinmark:** You been living in this town almost all your life and you don't know very much about the area?

**Harlink:** I had to discard knowledge of anything magic related, so I didn't bother learning about such place. I'm sorry if I wasn't much helpful.

**Starlow:** That's okay; you can still guide us to good place for us to shop for supplies.

**Harlink:** That I can do. Follow me.

**Sinmark:** May I come along as well?

**Starlow:** Oh yeah, I forgot about you. I didn't think you'd volunteer to help us with shopping, so what gives?

**Sinmark:** Remember when I asked you to pay me 500 coins for my service? I was thinking I would use the moneys which were yours to begin with and assist you with purchasing supplies.

**Starlow:** What's with the generosity all of the sudden?

**Sinmark:** Don't get the wrong idea, I just felt like helping out, not like I feel guilty about taking it. Besides, when I asked you for ransom back there I did it to test and see if you would actually pay me. When you did I knew my service was worth offering to all of you. Now that I know, I felt like returning the favor.

**Starlow:** That's great then, now we won't have to worry about having short on cash.

* * *

Harlink guided them to a flea market where they sold various items like antiques and badges. They purchased a spike shield badge and a shock badge and each party member wore each one. There was also a store where the gypsy charms each member for a special power-up during battle, it would have been helpful but the charm costs a lot of coins so they passed on that. After a brief tour of the village, Harlink wanted to visit a place where they least expected, a cemetery.

**Starlow:** This place is…

**Harlink:** Yes, I'm sorry I dragged you all the way out here; I just wanted to visit someone.

They went to the far corner of the graveyard where there was a giant tombstone that reads:

_"__Here lies Cheriale, the devoted guardian and a mentor, may she rest in peace"_

**Starlow:** This is…?

**Harlink:** She was my aunt, and my teacher. Even though she was my mother's sister she treated me and my sister as if we were her own daughters. I come here and give her my offering whenever I can.

**Starlow:** How sad.

**Harlink:** She taught us all about magic and everything, but then she got caught in the fire that burned our house. She didn't make it out.

**Starlow:** I'm sorry to hear that.

Mario kept silent, but it was easy to tell that he was offering her his great condolences.

**Harlink:** It was my fault, when I learned magic from her I was driven by its effectiveness and lost control of it. My carelessness burned down the house and took her life. Ever since then, I wanted nothing to do with magic and decided to shut it off completely.

**Sinmark:** Burden of guilt I see.

**Harlink:** My sister blamed me for her death at first, but when she saw me grieve over my guilt she forgave me in time. But I couldn't forgive myself yet, I didn't know how.

**Starlow:** It may be difficult to accept what has happened in the past, but you have to learn to get over it and move on. Maybe that's what she would have wanted.

**Sinmark:** That's right, once you obtain a scar you have to wait until it recovers, but if you grieve over its itch and you feel the urge to keep scratching it the scar will only worsen.

**Harlink:** I tried to, but it always comes back to haunt me. The scar seems to be attracting mosquitos and you can't drive them away even if you wanted to, they always tries to take the bite out of it and make the scar bigger. I even considered committing Hara-Kiri hoping it would ease my pain and suffering, but what good would that do? It wouldn't bring back the dead.

Suddenly, Mario patted her on the back, hoping it would calm her down. He took his hat off and placed it on his chest, telling her that we should not mourn the dead but to embrace them and look forward to the future they given us.

**Harlink:** Thank you, I feel at ease now. I feel like I can rest easy for the time being.

They were now about to leave until a voice called Harlink out.

**?:** Harlink? Is that you?

The voice that called her came from a circle of shadow that was approaching towards them. When the shadow was now in front of them someone came out of it. She was a shadow siren just like Harlink, she had long dark hairs; she wore a purple-striped witch hat in a similar fashion like Harlink; and like Harlink she also wore a red yukata with orange sash on the abdomen; she had crimson-colored eyes and has a paper pinwheel pinned on her left side of her hair.

**?:** When I heard that the folks saw you back in town I decided to look for you. Knowing you I thought you would be here. So, back so soon?

**Harlink:** Hello sister, no I came back because of a certain circumstances. I got stranded on an island with Bo when our ship crashed, but these kind folks helped me get back here.

**?:** Is that so? Surely such predicament should make you realize how useful shadow traveling can be, but you just had to run off on your own and break the tradition of learning it.

**Harlink:** Did you come looking for me just so you could give me a lecture? Are you planning to take me back now?

**?:** Gracious no. You are a grown woman Harlink, so you are free to follow your own path. Isn't that what our aunt told us?

**Harlink:** Of course, I'm sorry I made you worry Megwen.

**Megwen:** Little sister, I have known you all my life to know you'd take care of yourself, so I was not concerned about your safety, although you should have contacted me from time to time when you are far from home.

**Starlow:** Wow, their sisterhood kind of reminds me of you and your brother Mario. It's been a while since I've witnessed such bonds.

Mario agreed with a nod.

**Megwen:** Goodness, I am so sorry, I was caught up with my sister that I couldn't introduce myself to you properly. My name is Megwen, this girl's older sister. I want to thank you for saving my sister.

**Starlow:** No problem miss, I'm starlow, this is Mario and that's Sinmark.

**Megwen:** Mario, the superstar from Mushroom kingdom?! To think that I would meet someone of a great caliber of all places, and at the graveyard for that matter. Thank you for taking care of her out there, since the world is in chaos now with the x-nauts and all.

**Starlow:** She helped us out too you know.

**Megwen:** I'm aware of it, so what brings you all at the Dawn kingdom?

**Starlow:** We wanted to learn about a dark magic that is plaguing our world right now, do you know who can help us?

**Megwen:** I know two places that might help you; one is the rune library which is in the castle. But no one is supposed to enter the area at the moment due to the recent phenomenon that happened few days ago.

**Starlow:** Really? Weird, because Mushroom kingdom also forbidden everyone from entering the castle because of the similar incident. I wonder what the royalties are up to in our current situation in our world now.

**Megwen:** Do not worry, I know who else might help you all out, he's the one who runs the town and one of the greatest wizard ever lived.

**Starlow:** Great! Can you tell us where?

**Megwen:** Of course! Follow me.

* * *

They followed Megwen as she guided them towards the mayor's home. On their way, Starlow explained their quest and all that has happened so far. After hearing their stories, Megwen decided something.

**Megwen:** Those are some excruciating experiences you've faced. Must have been tough, huh?

**Starlow:** You have no idea.

**Megwen:** Then it's settled, I wish to accompany all of you.

**Starlow:** What!? That was unexpected, are you sure about all this?

**Megwen:** I'm sure, which is why I wish to assist you, my addition just might make this quest easier. And besides, I need to look after my sister. When she gets focused too much, she tents to leave herself wide open, and I have to protect her during that time.

**Harlink:** I thought you said you knew I was strong enough to take care of myself.

**Megwen:** I said I wasn't concerned about you because you are excellent in swordplay, but what if you run into battle when there would be magic involved? You'd be at a disadvantage, and frankly I think my skill can be of use for them if they are to run into trouble which you can't get out of physically. Wouldn't you agree?

**Starlow:** True that your skill might help us out, and if we are going to face an entire army in the future, we would need great numbers to stand against them as well. You'll be welcomed if you are certain that your skill is well experienced and you can really put them to good use.

**Megwen:** You will not be disappointed believe me. So what do you say?

Mario was also okay with it and decided to recruit her in his little army. Now he had a potential magic user in his party.

**Megwen:** Delightful! I hope I can work well with you from now on sister.

**Harlink:** Fine, but you better not mess me up when we are in battle; you tend to get bossy when it comes to combat.

**Megwen:** I told you that I know that you are all grown up. By the way, we are almost there.

* * *

They made it to the farther part of the town, where there was a house on the only hilltop of the village. But as they arrived, the place was being surrounded by monsters.

**Starlow:** Monsters?! What is all this?

**Megwen:** Oh yeah, the mayor is pretty sensitive about his securities, so he placed magical wards to protect his property. But that's strange; the ward shouldn't be activated unless something evil is at presence.

**Starlow:** Uh oh, do you think that they were activated because of the ztar curse inside Mario?

**Harlink:** Looks like it.

**Starlow:** Great, we are gonna have to take them out.

**Harlink:** What about everyone else? Should we call for them?

**Starlow:** I don't think we got time for that, besides there are only few of them so I'm sure you guys can handle them with few numbers right?

**Sinmark:** Yes, we need to make this battle as subtle as possible; you don't want to alert the people as if there is a war going on, so it may be better with smaller force to avoid causing any big scenes.

**Starlow:** Okay, we'll just have to do with four people then, let's go!

The four units entered the yard where it was acting like a backyard battlefield. The enemies that were in the yard were dark wizards, some shaman, and couple of jesters. The friendly units move towards the enemies in front of them. Sinmark was the only one who was able to reach an enemy in front of them, so Sinmark started his move by attacking the dark wizard with his silent blade attack. The wizard had big block stat so the damage didn't do much. The wizard retaliated by firing a laser beam on Sinmark, it caused big damage but Sinmark managed to survive. Every other enemy beside the jesters moved around the area without engaging them. Harlink moved towards the nearest shaman and death sliced it, the shaman managed to take the hit. Megwen approached the wizard Sinmark attacked earlier and used her primary move, gale masquerade on it. The wizard may have big block stat but not very good immunity stat, so Megwen's magic attack was effective against it. The wizard was defeated and Megwen received 55 starpoints. Mario made the next move and attacked another dark wizard with his hammer, and as usual Mario's defense piercing hammer badge allowed him to penetrate its defense and deal maximum damage on it, but it was still alive. Sinmark challenged a shaman and took its life with his silent blade move. Sinmark received 55 starpoints, leveling him up to level 7.

**HP:** 21+4 **FP:** 17+3 **Power:** 26+3 **Block:** 17+3 **Technique:** 23+2 **Magic:** 12+1 **Immunity:** 16+3 **Luck:** 25+2

Another shaman approached them and used icicle magic on Mario, the magic attacks were not easy to elude, so he only managed to guard from it, but the damage was still big. A wizard used an illusion magic to create a copy of itself; there were now four of them but only one was the real one. The jesters still stood in their place. Harlink attacked one of the dark wizard copies, but the one she attacked wasn't the real one. Megwen used her gale masquerade move on another dark wizard copy, the one she attacked was real and it lost 12HP from the attack, and all the rest of the copies vanished into thin air. Sinmark damaged the shaman which attacked Mario and took out half of its HP. Mario finished it off with his jump attack and received 50 starpoints. The last shaman summoned three spookums, meaning that there are now more enemies for them to defeat. The dark wizard attacked Harlink with its laser beam, fortunately she superguarded from the attack. One of the jesters approached Sinmark and threw cards at him; it dealt small damages as it attacked him consecutively. The spookums also attacked them with small damages. Megwen used her FP move called crushing zephyr, and it attacked multiple enemies. She blasted several gusts of wind at the spookums and damaged all three of them; she took out two of them with the move and got 60 starpoints in total and leveled up to level 6.

**HP:** 15+6 **FP:** 20+3 **Power:** 10+3 **Block:** 7+4 **Technique:** 12+7 **Magic:** 18+3 **Immunity:** 13+4 **Luck:** 14+3

Harlink took out the spookum her sister damaged and got 30 starpoints. Sinmark used his FP move the velvet grenade and caused massive damage on the jester who threw cards at him. Mario hammered the shaman, hoping to defeat it before it summons more spookums, but to no avail. The shaman used a diamond saw spell on Mario to deal some damage on him, but Mario superguarded from the move on time and rendered it useless. The jesters continued to throw their cards at the friendly units and caused some damages on them. Mario took out the remaining dark wizard with his hammer and gained 55 starpoints which leveled him up to level 7.

**HP:** 27+6 **FP:** 23+4 **Power:** 27+3 **Block:** 17+2 **Technique:** 19+2 **Magic:** 13+4 **Immunity:** 16+3 **Luck:** 17+4

Harlink used her FP move, destiny cleaver on the jester, and she managed to land a critical hit on it. It was one-hit-KO and she received 60 starpoints, along with an access to level 7.

**HP:** 24+2 **FP:** 23+4 **Power:** 25+2 **Block:** 15+4 **Technique:** 25+2 **Magic:** 12+3 **Immunity:** 16+2 **Luck:** 19+1

Comparing with Megwen and the last shaman, Megwen proved to be more superior magic user when she took it out with her wind magic; as she blasted it away she gained 50 starpoints. Sinmark was up against the remaining jester, it was the last jester and a last enemy left. Sinmark used his velvet grenade FP move and took it out with lucky critical. Sinmark received 60 starpoints for taking it out. The battle was over and the party members were now free to enter the mayor's house.

* * *

**Megwen:** You've grown strong Harlink. I knew you were strong but I noticed that you made some improvements to your skill.

**Harlink:** I am incapable of magic, so I had to be twice as strong physically.

**Megwen:** Well, now that we got that out of the way, shall we go in?

Mario and the group went towards the front door and knocked the door. When they knocked it the door suddenly opened on its own.

**Starlow:** Okay, that was weird.

**Megwen:** Looks like he was expecting us. Let's go in.

* * *

The group entered the house and ended up in a large room that was full of books and full of equipment for studies. The room was large but because of the antiques all over the place it was tight-spaced, it looked like a room designed for research.

**Megwen:** Hello, mayor? Are you home?

As Megwen called him, the person in question appeared on the second floor right above them. He was wearing blue robe that had hood used to conceal his face and his large beard was big enough to touch the ground. Though this should have been the first time they met him, Mario recognized him as the scholar who helped him out numerous times in the past. The wizard named Merlon.

**Merlon:** Why hello, I knew I had guest but I thought it wouldn't have been a friendly one since my sentry ward was activated. But I recognize that face anywhere, oho! You are Mario who we've met many times in the past.

**Starlow:** You know him Mario?

Mario nodded yes.

**Merlon:** Indeed, I was his guide whenever he was lost back in his old adventure, I also assisted him when the world was about to meet its end thanks to the dark pronosticus. To think we would meet again, fate sure has weird sense of humor.

Mario worded some words without actually saying anything.

**Merlon:** I suppose you are surprised to see me in this kingdom aren't you? Well, fate had another plans for me so I moved here and became this town's mayor. But the fate bounded us together once again, that would mean that the world is in turmoil once again.

**Starlow: **You got that right Mayor! Recently the world became a wreck from the comet festival which went wrong.

**Merlon:** Oh I am aware of what has transpired in this world already. The stars in the sky can give me foresights of upcoming event, but I could never imagined how dire it could have been. We have so many things to discuss, so we shall speak in my astronomy room. Come!

* * *

The groups followed Merlon as they went up to the highest floor of the house, it was the room where astronomers studies stars with the large telescope. As they reached the room, they began speaking about the situations they were in.

**Merlon:** I see, so it was the ztar that caused our dilemma, I should have known.

**Starlow: **Yeah, ever since it landed on our world strange things began to happen, like the x-nauts suddenly appearing not to mention the change in climate during our voyage here; it also explains how the fogs appeared when we were on sea. The curse is spreading as we speak, and that's not the worst part. The ztar also managed to affect Mario, awakening his dark ego which almost killed us that night.

**Merlon:** The part of ztar is within Mario? No wonder my ward activated, they must have reacted to the dark energy flowing within him.

**Starlow:** That's right; we came all this way to find the solution to the curse but thanks to the event last night we now know that we need the solution more than ever. So please Merlon, can you tell us what you know about the ztar?

**Merlon:** I suppose, but let me warn you that I don't have the means to reverse it, therefore what I tell you may or may not help you.

**Starlow:** Just tell us anything we might need to know then.

**Merlon:** Very well, as you know the ztar is the remnants of our negative emotions, a pure malevolence. Its existence is the reason there are consequences to everything, the reason why there is suffering, the reason we die. The people of the ancients wanted nothing more than to eradicate the ztar, but the scholars knew that ztar was also needed to balance our world along with its better half, the heavenly star. So they placed the ztar somewhere that was far from the people's reach but could still exist to keep the balance. But it began to feed itself with our darkness within our heart and eventually grew to a gargantuan size, big enough to cause imbalance. That caused the sudden change outside our world, which is why the comets went berserk during the comet festival. The "black comet" was the ztar itself and now that it's on the earth's surface, this world too will change for the worst. It is indeed a sinister curse.

**Starlow: **So can you tell us how to stop it? Truly there has to be a way to relinquish it right?

Merlon paused for few seconds before he spoke again with a sigh.

**Merlon:** There isn't I'm afraid.

**Starlow:** What?

**Merlon:** The force of the ztar is too powerful, the scholars thought that they solved the problem regarding the ztar when they thought to send it far away, but they never have thought far as such contingency if it can come back. If there was a solution, they would have thought of it, but sadly the tribes they were from no longer exist, so at the moment there is no way we can drive the ztar away.

**Starlow:** Are you telling us that we are doomed to be afflicted by it, that there's no hope? I can't accept that! There has to be a way! What if we use the heavenly star and make it large as the ztar to reshape the balance again?

**Merlon:** The force of the darkness is too dominant at the moment. We don't even know how much the ztar have affected this world or if it's even growing larger. Even if that was possible, what makes you think the darkness won't rise up again? If it gets any bigger than it has our universe would be consumed by it, eradicating all life in the process. Besides, only the ancient scholars knew the location of the heavenly star, so there is no way for us to put use to that.

**Starlow:** No…

**Merlon:** There may not have any actual solution to reverse the ztar curse, however I may have found a solution of my own. I reviewed one of my old research regarding the plethora written by the scholars of old age and have learned how our world have been balanced to begin with, that was when I've found out something interesting.

**Starlow:** What is it?

**Merlon: **Do any of you know of the star rod?

**Starlow:** Of course! It is a device that dwells in the star haven, its sole purpose of such relic was that it grants dreams and wishes.

**Merlon:** Yes, stories indicate that it was used for such purpose and that purpose only. But what if I told you that the legend was falsified in order to conceal was it was truly used for?

**Starlow: **What do you mean?

**Merlon:** Few years ago, I discovered one of the old text written by one of the philosopher from the ancient tribe and read about the existence of a mechanism used to protect our world from utter chaos. And that was not the only thing I've discovered, I also found blueprints for the mechanism, its shape was quite familiar I should say so myself.

**Starlow:** Can you tell us what it was?

**Merlon:** Rather than tell you, how about I show you?

Merlon took out the blueprint he mentioned from a shelf next to him. He unfolded the large parchment and showed them the picture in the blueprint, and they were all shocked to see what the device was.

**Starlow:** Is that….the star rod?

**Merlon:** That's correct, they created the star rod not just to make dreams come true, but to keep the world from falling apart from the chaos mankind created unintentionally. Only handful of royal bloods even knew about its secret.

**Starlow:** Are you suggesting that the star rod might be our only hope in order to save the world from the ztar curse?

**Merlon:** Yes, but according to my source, the star rod have lost its power ever since Bowser misused it few years back. Without its powers, it won't be able to hold the darkness which it managed to do for all these years. If we placed it back to its original holding place, it will only keep the darkness for short time and be obliterated by it completely. If we lose the star rod, then we lose all hope.

**Starlow:** So what do we do?

**Merlon:** We must obtain the star rod and return it to its original form. And then we may have a means to reverse the ztar curse and fix everything that was consumed by it.

**Starlow:** Well getting the star rod might be easy then, since it's in star haven right?

**Merlon:** Actually it is being kept by the ruler of the cosmos, the goddess from above.

**Starlow:** Rosalina has it now?

**Merlon:** Yes, the star spirits knew that it would be safer if it she had it, and she may have the key to it restoration.

**Starlow:** What must we do to regain the star rod's lost powers?

**Merlon:** There are two things that is required to restore it, I know that one of them is the star emblem which is in Sorbit Heights back in Mushroom kingdom continent.

**Starlow:** You got to be kidding, so we have to go all the way back home in order to get it?

**Merlon:** Oh I wouldn't worry about the star emblem, right now anyway. But what we should be concerned about is the second relic that we need to restore the star rod's power.

**Starlow:** What is it?

**Merlon:** That's the thing; I don't know what it is. However, there is a witch not so far from here who might have the answer. I suggest you seek her and learn what that is.

**Starlow:** Okay then, we'll do just that.

**Merlon:** But before you go, there is one more thing you all need to know. It's about the x-nauts' sudden return.

**Starlow:** Don't worry; if it comes down to us facing them, I'm sure we can handle them.

**Merlon:** You don't understand, I am not talking about how you should handle them, I am telling you how they might have appeared in the first place. I just might have figured out how they have returned. And it might have something to do with the ztar.

**Starlow:** That's what I thought too, but I wasn't sure. And I just can't figure out their relation.

**Merlon:** Then listen to my words, especially you Mario as this may concern you mostly.

Mario opened his ear when he said that and started to listen.

**Merlon:** When Mario made contact with the ztar, no doubt that he was affected by its dark influence, but I believe that that wasn't the only thing that the ztar has done. After he made contact with it, has the ztar reacted in any bizarre way?

**Starlow:** Actually yeah! The dark miasma from the ztar rose up towards the sky and who knows what that did to the world?

**Merlon:** How about giving birth to evil incarnate?

**Starlow:** I don't follow you.

**Merlon:** The ztar reacted to Mario, as if it linked to his mind. When Mario touched the ztar, the ztar entered his mind and memory and created shapes based on his dark side of his mind, for instance his foes from his past.

**Starlow:** You mean the x-nauts we faced until now were just figments created by ztar? And Mario is the key point to all this?

**Merlon:** That's right, and x-nauts may not be the only foe you are going to face, there are reports that people saw shroobs attacking towns all over, smithy's weaponized army terrorizing kingdom to kingdom, and there is even reports that people are having nightmares because Antasma returned and he joined force with king boo in order to haunt our world in the dark.

**Starlow:** Are you serious?! We have to fight those guys again?! It was tough enough facing at least one of them, what have we got ourselves into to fight them all!?

**Merlon:** remember, these are just figments the ztar created, meaning that they might be weaker than the originals. Still, they are causing problems in every kingdom so you must take them down. The easier way to eradicate them is the star rod; you must retrieve it and restore its powers.

**Starlow:** Then what are we waiting for? Let's meet that witch and learn about what we need to get the star rod back in shape! Let's regroup everyone and get there.

**Megwen:** I know where the witch lives, if what Merlon says about the ztar spreading is true then we have no time to lose. We must hurry.

**Starlow:** Okay, thank you for helping us out with all this Merlon.

**Merlon:** It's the best I could do, you all must do the rest from here on out. Promise me that you'll restore this world before ztar's influence grows and obliterates us.

**Starlow:** We promise, c'mon Mario.

* * *

Mario and the group left Merlon's house and went back to town to gather everyone in their party back to their rendezvous point. After they were all gathered, Starlow recited everything they discussed with Merlon and explained to them what they must do now. After the long discussion with everyone, their mind was made.

**Koopiri:** Wow, that's quite a quest we got. So we must find this witch and find out what we must do to restore the star rod?

**Starlow:** That's right, and we must find her as soon as possible, hopefully you all took your long time in this village because we are going to leave immediately.

**Illuminair: **Understood.

**Chuck:** We got everything we need just in case we are going to fight our enemies again.

**Starlow:** Good, we have to be ready if we are to face something that could end everything, let's go!

So Mario and his party members left the village once again to find the witch of their destiny, what will they learn? Find out in the next chapter.

* * *

**This chapter must be by far the longest chapter I've ever written, you have to admit. Be aware that I won't be updating this story fast as I used to because I'll be a lot more busy during the week days, also I am working on the character sketches which I told you all about few chapters back. Have you seen them? I can't wait for September to come by, "Hyrule Warrior" will be released then and the new Smash bros will be released the month after, and July 11****th**** is when good movies come in the theaters. Consider me writing this story me killing times for those days to come. Hope to see you all again and please leave reviews (even though there hasn't been much reviews for my story so why do I even bother keep asking for it?), and see you next time!**


	20. Chapter 10A Info on the Cosmic Orbs

**How are you everyone! As I've said before in the last chapter I announced that because of my life getting busier this fanfiction will be updated sporadically, also it's getting harder to think of what to write for the plot for the next chapter, so for readers who were looking forward to the new chapter please understand the reason for the slow update. Hopefully this new chapter would enlighten you for the missing days.**

* * *

_Support_

**Harlink and Megwen:**

Megwen approached Harlink who was swinging her sword for training.

**Megwen:** Training hard I see.

**Harlink:** Sister.

**Megwen:** I'm sorry for interrupting you; I just wanted to observe your progress.

**Harlink:** Since it's you I don't really mind. To be honest, I always wanted to show you I can manage without the aid of magic.

**Megwen:** You still haven't let that go, have you? Still grieving over what happened in the past?

**Harlink:** …yes…I haven't forgotten, in fact it still haunts me.

**Megwen:** I'm sorry, it feels like your suffering is my doing, I blamed you so much and you face the pressures for the result. Even if I forgave you for it, it wasn't enough for you is it?

**Harlink:** How could I get over with the guilt for what I've done? If I wasn't driven by power and acted selflessly, our aunt would have been still with us.

**Megwen:** In retrospect, it would be your fault, but things can't be resolved if we grieve over the past for far too long. I forgave you to give you a chance to move on, so don't make me regret that choice.

**Harlink:** Are you going to tell me that I should study magic again?

**Megwen:** I've told you before, your path depends on your own decision, you've matured Harlink and I want to see if what you decide could benefit you in the future. If you wish to keep pointing that blade, then by all means do so, but I expect progress.

**Harlink:** Thank you for your blessing sister, I won't let you down.

**Megwen:** Know that if you _do_ let me down, I'll tear you apart inside out.

**Harlink and Megwen support reached mushroom rank**

* * *

**Tober and Jurika 2:**

**Tober:** Still finding loose changes I see.

**Jurika:** Oh hello mister Tober! Yes, I'm still collecting them. Yesterday, I managed to get myself a decent meal thanks to the coins I've collected. I've told you that they were worth collecting!

**Tober:** _A_ meal did you say? Do you only eat one meal per day?

**Jurika:** Well, I've only collected enough for one meal, not like I have enough for breakfast and dinner.

**Tober:** That's not good, healthy girl like you needs to eat lot more than that to stay healthy and strong. Just because you lacked some cash, doesn't mean you should resort to eating small portions and then stop for the day.

**Jurika:** So what am I supposed to do? The coins I find weren't easy enough to find, and the foods aren't that cheap either.

**Tober:** Then have a chef make foods for you; their services are free after all.

**Jurika:** But I need to fetch them ingredients to do that, I've been scavenging coins until now, and let me tell you that that's been brutal already. Imagine finding random food ingredients which would be harder, at least coins were still valuable even on the ground but this is food we're talking about here. How am I gonna find good ingredient that hasn't been lying on the ground?

**Tober:** Oh I wouldn't worry much about that. Kid, how about you and me go out for a hunt?

**Jurika:** You mean you want to hunt for food?

**Tober:** That's right kiddo; we are going to fight monsters and see if they drop any edible spoils and have the chef make food out of them. This way you won't have to try and find coins lying around anymore, plus hunting would build character.

**Jurika:** Wow mister, I've never went hunting with anyone before, usually my dad only asked my brother if he wants to go hiking with him. This is my first time anyone asked me to go anywhere with him.

**Tober:** Well then you should start getting used to it, because we'll be going out quite often; that is, if you want to.

**Jurika:** Of course, it'll be fun and exciting!

**Tober:** I like your spirit kid; we'll go in the morning, so better pack up.

**Jurika:** Okay!

**Tober and Jurika support reached flower rank**

* * *

**Chapter 10A**

The group left Melfa village as soon as they all regrouped after they split up for a short time. Now that they had known what to do, they were on their way to the first list of their agenda. Mario must locate this witch and learn about what they need to restore the powers to the star rod. Ever since the discussion regarding the star rod with Merlon, Mario began to wonder if it can get the curse on him removed. As he kept moving he felt the darkness inside him awakening, and it was hungry for bloodshed. He wanted to get it out of him before it comes out again, and if it does his comrades could be in danger. He also blamed himself for the troubles that happened so far, because ever since he touched the ztar they were now facing the army of x-nauts. Not only that, but the world suffered for his carelessness back at the ztar crash site. He felt like it is his duty to undo what he caused. As soon as they learn of what they need, he was determined to go meet Rosalina and retrieve the star rod. But how was he to do so? Last time he met her was because she brought him to her observatory space ship, he had no clue on how he can get to her personally. He had to worry about that later, because they are getting close to the witch's private resort.

**Megwen:** I see the witch's house at the edge of the forest.

**Starlow:** That's supposed to be her house? It ginormous!

**Megwen:** The ones with higher power tend to live in big houses like this. I believe madam Merlee also had a mansion big as that one.

As Megwen mentioned Merlee, Mario remembered. Merlee was a charm castor who helped him out against the force of the dark pronosticus. By giving him the pure heart, she offered her full cooperation to the four heroes. He remembered encountering her back at her mansion; it was big indeed and full of bizarre contraptions.

**Starlow:** I feel uneasy about the place, feels like something's going to happen once we get too close to the mansion.

**Megwen:** Be very careful when we talk like that, being jinx isn't uncommon in the kingdom full of charms and magic. But I wouldn't worry; the witch did not place any dangerous wards for security. Even if something happens we should be strong enough to take them down.

**Starlow:** Your confidence worries me somehow. I suppose that since we went this far we can't turn our backs now. C'mon, let's proceed with caution.

* * *

They were not far from the house, but it was still a bit of walk before they could reach the big house. Few minutes later, they reached the gates to the mansion.

**Starlow:** Wow, we made it, and the house looks extravagant!

**Megwen:** Indeed, I've heard about the mansion here, but it is my first time seeing it up close.

**Harlink:** Hm, something's wrong.

**Starlow:** Oh please don't say that.

**Megwen:** Sister, do you feel something?

**Harlink:** My lack of magic gave me a sharper sense of presence. I can feel an evil aura coming towards this place.

**Starlow:** Great, my jinx from earlier came true didn't it? What's going to happen?

As Starlow said that, some things came down from above towards the mansion garden. It was the x-nauts again and they were riding their giant mini-von grapple. As soon as each landed on their mechanical feet, smaller units parachuted on the area. X-nauts were now all over the garden surrounding the mansion.

**Starlow:** X-nauts?! What are they doing here?

**Nautica:** Perhaps they intend to take over that house? I wouldn't be surprised if they blew it to smithereens.

**Starlow:** This is no time for jokes! Whatever they are planning, we got to stop them! That witch might be the only one who can help us out and we can't afford to lose her now! Their giant machine could be a problem so fight them with caution!

**Harlink:** Agreed, so we are to confront them head to head with extra hands.

**Starlow:** Right! So Mario, please do whatever you can to stop them! Bring whoever you want to this battle and take them out!

And that was just about what he was going to do. Since they were up against something that never encountered before, he thought it would be wise to bring large numbers this time. The one he brought were: Goombrey, Tarlo, Bitwick, Tober, Nautica, Buzztop, Koopiri, Chuck, Ojinga, Illuminair, Harlink, Bo, Sinmark, and Megwen. They got through the gate and entered the premises to engage in battle.

* * *

**Starlow:** We have to keep them from approaching the mansion! Get there before the x-nauts do!

Somewhere at the mansion entrance, two individuals came out of the building. They were a toad girl with long white hair wearing lavender robes and had purple mushroom spots, and a lakitu girl with curly brown hairs with yellow skin and riding on a grayish white cloud with a smiling face on it.

**Toad girl:** They've arrived, just as madam Merluvinere foresaw it. We are in a mess, aren't we?

**Lakitu girl:** Great, this is why I told her we needed magical wards here for protection like the Melfa village mayor did, but did she listen? Now we are in a dire dilemma!

**Toad girl:** Someone has to protect this place, I must hold them back while you go and find help.

**Lakitu girl:** Are you nuts? You can't even fight! How about you go and I'll defend?

**Toad girl:** We don't have time, I can barely walk out of here now because the area is surrounded; you on the other hand can fly out of here, so please go find help. I may not be able to fight back, but I'll manage to hold for as long as possible, so you must hurry.

**Lakitu girl:** But Jazzlyn…

**Jazzlyn:** Just go already!

**Lakitu girl:** Then I'll be back for you soon! I promise!

The lakitu girl left the building, just as she was about to leave she saw Mario and his group near the gate. She was relieved to see that the help had already arrived here. She approached Mario and Starlow as soon as she got to them.

**Lakitu girl:** Please, you must help!

**Starlow:** Are you from this residence?

**Farrow:** My name is Farrow, I came from the mansion as soon as these barbarians arrived, the lady who owns the place predicted their arrival but we didn't anticipate their quantities nor their qualities. I came out to find help, but then I saw you guys.

**Starlow:** We are here to fight these guys so don't worry; we'll take it from here.

**Farrow:** Please hurry, my friend is trying to hold them off on her own, and she's not even a fighter. I'll help you fight these guys to get there faster.

**Starlow:** We intend to protect everyone in that place, so you can count on us. Let's go Mario!

* * *

Mario and all his ally units moved forward closer to the mansion, as soon as that was done the x-nauts unit began to fortify their position, while some of the mini-von grapple approached the mansion with small steps. The friendly units made their move with close encounter with the enemy units, each attacking individually. Chuck attacked an x-naut soldier which was finished off by Goombrey who gained 40 starpoints. Megwen attacked an aerial unit since her wind magic was effective against them, the x-naut with a jetpack was annihilated by Megwen's gale masquerade attack, and she gained 40 starpoints for defeating it. Ojinga used ink shot on the mini von grapple to blind the enemy, he received 30 starpoints. Bitwick approached the same enemy and blasted right next to it, surprisingly though the mini von grapple only received small damage. Sinmark used his velvet grenade move to attack the walking tank, the move dealt big damages but it wasn't enough to take it out. Illuminair, for the first time, approached a different enemy mini von grapple and used her primary move called microshock on it, discharging her electricity and sending a blast of jolt on it. The attack pierced through the enemy defense and dealt maximum damage on it, even though the move did not take out the walking tank it managed to paralyze it. Koopiri took out a random x-naut soldier with her shell kick attack thanks to a lucky critical hit. She received 40 starpoints for taking it out. Bo launched his puppet towards another mini von grapple, and used the FP move bullet fun on it. It did lots of damage but the tank was still standing. Harlink made the next move and death sliced the paralyzed mini von grapple, it lived with 13 HP left. Mario engaged the elite x-naut by jumping on him, the enemy survived with some HP left in him. The new party member, Farrow, also engaged the elite x-naut and threw a spiny with her spike pain move. Nautica finished the elite x-naut with her lucky slap attack and received 50 starpoints, leveling her to level 8.

**HP:** 32+6 **FP:** 22+3 **Power:** 25+3 **Block:** 17+4 **Technique:** 23+1 **Magic:** 22+4 **Immunity:** 15+7 **Luck:** 24+2

Tober approached an x-naut soldier and stole a jelly bean which the enemy was carrying, and he received 30 starpoints. Buzztop and Tarlo did not attack, they just moved towards the mansion. The enemy made their moves now, the mini von grapples shot their missile attack on each ally units, some guarded while others took the hit which dealt massive damages. The x-naut soldiers also started attacking, some of them just used their potions to gain temporary stat growth. More flying enemy units spawned from the sky and fortified their position. It was now the friendly units' turn, Farrow started off by using her unique FP move called spiny formation. She began summoning four spiny beetles, which were now acting as ally units; she gave the spinies the "scatter" order and they began to move all over the place. Mario engaged a mini von grapple and hammered the tank with maximum damage thanks to his badge. Megwen concentrated on the groups of x-naut soldiers nearby and used her powerful FP move, crushing zephyr, to deal damages on all of them, but only one of them was defeated and she received 40 starpoints for it. Sinmark moved towards a suspicious looking bush, the hidden pass he was carrying reacted to the bush and the bush opened up a hidden crevice. He went to the crevice and saw someone in the crevice, it was a Nabbit and from the looks of it he was running the secret shop here.

**Nabbit:** Why hello! Didn't think anyone would find my secret shop I'm running here. Well, since you got proof of membership, how about you browse for my goods? Be aware that this is one nasty business, so the contents I sell may or may not be legal. So what are you buying?

The items he had were: Turtle's pride, direct counter badge, HP drainer badge, and three toad metals of honors. They were expensive, but Sinmark purchased them all.

**Nabbit:** Oh shucks, you bought everything here; you wanna make me lose my business? Oh well, I was gonna move out anyway so you might have done me a favor. As long as you have that pass, I guarantee that we'll meet again. Run along now.

The Nabbit vanished along with his shop. Tarlo went and healed his teammate who suffered from the mini von grapples' attack. Chuck took out one of the walking tanks with his primary move and gained 60 starpoints and leveled him to level 7.

**HP:** 27+3 **FP:** 19+2 **Power:** 29+3 **Block:** 17+5 **Technique:** 16+2 **Magic:** 6+0 **Immunity:** 11+1 **Luck:** 15+4

Koopiri and Ojinga ganged up on the x-naut soldier who boosted his stats with potion. Ojinga attacked him first and then was finished off by Koopiri's shell kick attack. She gained 40 starpoints, which was enough for leveling up to level 6.

**HP:** 17+5 **FP:** 19+4 **Power:** 20+4 **Block:** 30+3 **Technique:** 18+7 **Magic:** 10+3 **Immunity:** 16+5 **Luck:** 11+4

Illuminair also took out another mini von grapple with her microshock attack, dealing maximum damages on it. She received 60 starpoints for the effort. Goombrey took out an x-naut soldier with his headbonk move. Bitwick blasted on the third mini von grapple, it still functioned until Harlink finished it off with destiny cleaver move, which rewarded her 60 starpoints. Nautica slapped the last x-naut soldier crazy with her lucky slap move, and then Buzztop defeated it with spike missile attack. Buzztop gained 40 starpoints and leveled up to level 4.

**HP:** 6+3 **FP:** 8+2 **Power:** 5+4 **Block:** 17+10 **Technique:** 10+3 **Magic:** 0+0 **Immunity:** 12+9 **Luck:** 8+1

Bo attacked an elite x-naut with his puppet's duo sickles, but the elite x-naut was too buff for the attack to cause actual big damage. Tober took a diamond from one of the mini von grapple and got 30 starpoints. All the remaining elite x-naut soldiers used their potion to either boost their stats more or recover themselves from the damages friendly units caused. The spiny beetles that Farrow summoned made their own move by scattering around the area and attacking the enemy force with their attacks, causing minor but decent damages on them. The enemy made their move, and the mini von grapples priorized their attacks on the spiny beetles, which was good since they weren't concentrating on the friendly units. Mario went ahead towards the mansion's entrance where Jazzlyn was standing. Chuck knocked out the jetpack x-nauts with his spear throw, the javelin dealt extra damages on aerial units so Chuck managed to defeat it and he received 45 starpoints. Tober took another item from a jetpack x-naut, this time he took cotton cloud from it and got 30 starpoints which leveled him to level 5.

**HP:** 17+5 **FP:** 8+2 **Power:** 15+6 **Block:** 7+1 **Technique:** 18+3 **Magic:** 1+0 **Immunity:** 9+2 **Luck:** 15+6

Bo used bullet fun on the mini von grapple and dealt massive damage on it, and then Bitwick took it out with her blast attack and after receiving 60 starpoints she became level 8.

**HP:** 26+4 **FP:** 28+4 **Power:** 30+4 **Block:** 22+4 **Technique:** 22+3 **Magic:** 14+5 **Immunity:** 13+2 **Luck:** 11+3

Farrow lost 2 spiny beetles during the enemy's turn so she spawned two more and told them to get to the space front of Jazzlyn in order to protect her; of course this action awarded her with 30 starpoints. Harlink faced the last mini von grapple and death sliced on it, she was unable to take it out. Sinmark used his silent blade move on the flying x-nauts and landed a critical hit, taking it out and obtained 40 starpoints. Megwen attacked the mini von grapple with her wind magic, but it proved to be ineffective against big enemies like mini von grapple. The enemies attacked the party, and almost half of them guarded from them. Tarlo healed his teammate and leveled up to level 8.

**HP:** 25+3 **FP:** 25+2 **Power:** 8+3 **Block:** 11+4 **Technique:** 16+3 **Magic:** 14+3 **Immunity:** 22+6 **Luck:** 19+3

Mario and Starlow reached Jazzlyn and spoke to her.

**Starlow:** Hey, you must be the one guarding the entrance here.

**Jazzlyn:** Uh? Are you the help Farrow got for us? That was quite quick.

**Starlow:** Actually we were at the entrance when the x-nauts arrived. Your friend happened to have found us while trying to find help.

**Jazzlyn:** X-nauts, so that's what these brutes were called. I am madam Merluvinere's servant studying under her care, my name is Jazzlyn. I am grateful that you managed to come before things could have gone bad. I suppose I could repay you somehow.

**Starlow:** Can you fight?

**Jazzlyn:** Heavens no, I was never accustomed to violence, but I can tend to your ally's wound.

**Starlow:** That's great! We've only managed this far with one healer in our team, having one more could benefit us greatly.

**Jazzlyn:** I can assist you, but someone must guard the entrance in my place to allow me to help you out.

**Starlow:** Looks like it has to be us huh Mario?

Mario nods and switches place with Jazzlyn.

**Jazzlyn:** You two are quite kind. I shall assist you with every power I have.

Jazzlyn walked out of the entrance and used her primary move called healing rain, which allows her to heal ally unit from distance. She received 20 starpoints for her deed. Only few enemies remained which were some jetpack x-nauts, couple of elite x-nauts, and one mini von grapple. Bitwick went and damaged the elite x-naut, and then Bo finished it off, giving 40 starpoints and leveled up to level 7.

**HP:** 24+3 **FP:** 24+2 **Power:** 26+3 **Block:** 12+3 **Technique:** 23+3 **Magic:** 16+3 **Immunity:** 12+3 **Luck:** 14+2

Farrow took out one of the jet packed x-nauts with her spike pain attack and received 40 starpoints, and a level up to level 6.

**HP:** 18+3 **FP:** 20+2 **Power:** 18+5 **Block:** 17+1 **Technique:** 14+2 **Magic:** 8+1 **Immunity:** 16+3 **Luck:** 15+2

Goombrey defeated the last jet packed x-nauts with his multibonk attack and also received 40 starpoints. Koopiri and Sinmark worked together to finish off the last elite x-nauts and Sinmark gained 50 starpoints because he finished it off. All that was left now was the last mini von grapple. Tober took grease from the walking tank and got 30 starpoints for it. Ojinga, Harlink, and Megwen dealt some damages to the tank, but were unable to take it out. Then Illuminair brought out the finishing blow, and destroyed the mini von grapple with her microshock attack. She received 60 starpoints and gained access to level 7.

**HP:** 15+3 **FP:** 17+2 **Power:** 5+3 **Block:** 4+7 **Technique:** 13+4 **Magic:** 18+7 **Immunity:** 20+3 **Luck:** 15+2

The battle was over, and the area was finally cleared.

* * *

Everyone gathered near the mansion entrance after the battle.

**Starlow:** Awesome, you guys managed to take them out again!

**Sinmark:** Yes, but our foes just seem to be getting more aggressive, our next encounter with them may be much uglier than what we've faced so far.

**Illuminair:** Well, now that we got them out of the way, shall we proceed?

Just as they made it to the entrance, the two new recruits began talking.

**Farrow:** Jazzlyn! I was sure that I wouldn't see you again!

**Jazzlyn:** So was I Farrow. It was good thing that these folks showed up when we needed it. I wish to thank you all for coming to our rescue, at the start we were the ones who were supposed to protect this house, but we disgraced ourselves by letting the strangers do our job.

**Starlow:** Hey, no biggie! At least we saved you both and the house. We had to because we must meet with the witch, can you take us there?

**Jazzlyn:** Of course, it's the least we could do for what you've done today.

**Farrow:** Yeah, madam Merluvinere also mention that she foresaw that we were having another guest, more pleasant than the x-nauts. Please follow us.

* * *

Everyone entered the building which had very rich but lonely atmosphere on the interior, Mario have visited many mansions in his past adventures so he didn't seem to be dazzled by it, but to everyone else who never been to a mansion was thrilled to be in one now. They've entered through the hallway across the giant foyer and the living room, and eventually they made it to a large study room, this room was pretty much similar to Merlon's study room back at his home but it was much cleaner here. For a witch, she sure owned such a lovely manor. As soon as they all made it to the room, a stairway leading up was revealed right in front of them, and then someone came from above. It was a teenage girl wearing slender and casual clothes. She wore black and red knee socks, black silk miniskirt, Vermillion vest, had white and black-striped loose sleeves, and had Mulberry-colored hair tied in curly pigtails and had red highlights on her bang. The girl had eerie appearance like the residents of twilight town and had bloody red eyes with dark bags under them. She was also chewing on a lollipop as she went towards the group.

**Aloof girl:** Hello, you must be our guest.

**Starlow:** Yeah, are you the witch we were supposed to meet?

**Aloof girl:** Witch? Let me guess, the mayor told you she was a witch right?

**Starlow:** You aren't the witch?

**Aloof girl:** I'm not sure, but I'm certainly not the one you are looking for, the person you seek for is my mom.

**Starlow:** You're her daughter?

**Aloof girl:** Well technically, she's my step-mom. And let me get this cleared out, she's not a witch as you heard, people from outside calls her witch because of some rumor. Anyway she's waiting for you all upstairs in her private study room, I was told to get you all.

**Starlow:** Then take us to her; we are kind of in a hurry.

**Aloof girl:** Fine…

The girl led Mario and his companions upstairs where the owner of the mansion was, and as they entered the study room the lady named Merluvinere was sitting on a crescent moon-shaped seat hanging from the ceiling. As the lady waved her hand, the seat slowly descended closer to the groups below. As she reached the floor her appearance was clear, she was wearing a vermillion-colored robe covering her face, but her amber-colored hairs were still visible and she wore a majestic violate-colored cape behind her. The woman in front of them was the lady Merluvinere.

**Merluvinere:** So, you all have arrived. And I assume you all handled the ingrates that were disturbing my studies from outside. I'm the owner of this manor, you may call me Merluvinere.

**Starlow:** Hello ma'am, we are here to…

**Merluvinere:** Stop right there, you don't have to say a word about why you come to see me, I've already foresaw your arrival right after you've met the mayor from Melfa village. Far as I'm concerned, he's the only one who knows that I live here, and he had the nerve to tell people about my personal space even though it's for a good cause. He can be quite nosy, a natural characteristic of my husband.

**Starlow:** What?! He's your husband?!

Even Mario was surprised to hear that.

**Merluvinere:** Were you shocked? Well, I suppose that was expected since our relationship has never gotten out in public. But enough about my personal life, let's get down to business. You all learned about the ztar and what must be done to restore the balance which it broke, have you not?

**Starlow:** Yeah! Merlon told us that we needed the star rod to restore balance to our world, but so far we don't have any leads on how we could even accomplish that. We were also told to get two things to restore the star rod's power, and we were hoping that you can tell us what one of them is.

**Merluvinere:** Hmph! That old coot never even bothered studying about the star rod. Very well, I will tell you. The first item you need is the star emblem, which holds the life essence needed to repair the star rod back to its original form. But to unlock that power, certain key is needed, or I should say keys.

**Starlow:** Keys?

**Merluvinere:** Yes, there are seven keys that can activate the star emblem, but the ancient scholars thought that it wouldn't be safe if they were all together, so they were separated and given to the royalties of our world. They were separated not because they were worried that someone would take them, but the keys themselves hold traits that can devastate the soul of a person. When united, their powers could unleash and place terrible curse on nearby folks, the only way to avoid this was if they were separated or if they were together along with the star emblem.

**Starlow:** What are the keys exactly?

**Merluvinere:** The keys are the fragments of a force which created life, they were the orbs of cosmos, and they were divided into seven pieces when the universe was first built. When scholars discovered the origin of life, they searched hard for the orbs' existence and after decades they managed to find them all. But chaos ensued when they were brought together so the ancients built the star emblem to maintain their astonishing pressures. But they didn't believe that having the star emblem was enough, so they decided to split each orbs and gave them to the kings and queens of each kingdoms across the world.

**Starlow:** Then we'll have to get started if we are to get them all right? Oh but we need the star emblem if we want to get them all together right?

**Merluvinere:** Correct, but trust me when I say this; you don't have to worry about retrieving the star emblem, because the fate will guide you to it when you need it.

**Starlow:** Okay then, so can you give us the details of these orbs and where we can get them?

**Merluvinere:** I can, but you must listen very well; if there's one thing I hate most in this world, it is explaining something twice.

**Starlow:** Don't worry, I have good memory.

**Merluvinere:** Very well, the seven orbs are located in many kingdoms, some of them you might have already visited in the past. The Alpha orb is in the kingdom buried to the ground after a cataclysmic event that took thousands of years ago. You have been to the town that was built right above it, the Rogueport.

Mario was shocked to hear that, he have been there long time ago during his adventure there. To think that he had to return there was beyond his imagination.

**Merluvinere: **The Delta orb is owned by the queen of the Bean kingdom, Sigma Orb is in the Nimbus kingdom, Epsilon orb is in the Pill'o Kingdom…

**Starlow:** The Pill'o kingdom? We've been there with Luigi, Mario!

Mario nodded.

**Merluvinere: **Ahem!The Beta orb is somewhere in Isle Delfino, and the Gamma orb is somewhere in this kingdom.

**Starlow:** Well that makes our quest very easier! We can go straight to the Dawn kingdom castle and ask for the orb there!

**Megwen:** But we don't know when the castle would allow people in right now.

**Harlink:** We'll have to explain to them for our grave urgency, I'm sure they'll listen.

Koopiri suddenly came up front towards the lady shaman.

**Koopiri:** Um, excuse me madam?

**Merluvinere:** Yes?

**Koopiri:** I can't help but notice that you only told us six locations of these orbs so far. Mind telling us the seventh?

**Merluvinere:** Ah yes, the Omega orb is in the kingdom you all would least expect.

**Starlow:** Where?

**Merluvinere:** Bowser's kingdom.

**Everyone:** WHAT!?

They were all awe-stricken to hear that one of the orbs is within the territory where Bowser ruled. It was quite unexpected indeed.

**Merluvinere:** Believe it or not, the kingdom where Bowser ruled was once fair and its ruler was well trusted by the ancient tribes. So like it or not, if you wish to gain all of the orbs, you need to go to Bowser's kingdom as well.

**Starlow:** Ugh, imagine us going there, like we are walking towards hell. We don't even know if the orb is still there!

**Merluvinere:** Certain malevolence is being built in that kingdom, and omega orb is capable of creating such force, so I can guarantee that it's still there.

**Starlow:** You mean Bowser's mean personality from birth and the state the kingdom was in was because of that orb's influence? Huh, I never thought it would be like that.

**Merluvinere:** Explain to the royal bloods who might have the orbs, but be very careful when you obtain them, if you hold on to each one of them long enough their energy will flow and grant you twisted souls, and you may even lose your souls completely if that happens.

**Starlow:** Okay, thanks for the warning.

**Merluvinere:** Farrow, Jazzlyn!

**Farrow and Jazzlyn:** Yes ma'am?

**Merluvinere:** I want the two of you to accompany Mario in his quest. He's going to need all the help he can get if he is to encounter foes from his past.

**Farrow:** But then, who will be protecting you?

**Merluvinere:** I thought long and hard about the advice you gave me Farrow, and I've decided to place wards for my manor now. I'm sure your skills can become more useful out there than in here.

**Farrow:** Then by all means, we shall go with them.

**Merluvinere:** Good.

**Aloof girl:** Looks like they'll be busy for a while, huh mother?

**Merluvinere:** Hmm, I wonder…Mario, Starlow can I speak to you both for a moment with my daughter?

Mario shrugged to Starlow and they both approached Merluvinere.

**Starlow:** What is it?

**Merluvinere:** I wish for you to take my daughter as well.

**Starlow and the aloof girl:** What!?

**Aloof girl:** But why mother?

**Starlow:** Yeah what's the deal?

Even Mario was about to question her for the sudden and unexpected request.

**Merluvinere:** Her name is Hexica, and as she might have told you she's not really my daughter.

**Starlow:** Ah, that's right she did.

**Merluvinere:** Long ago, I found the basket carrying a baby girl and ever since Merlon and I decided to adopt her. Of course, Merlon had duty all over the world so it was up to me to raise her. As she grew, Hexica began to develop a certain power within her which allowed her to create and manipulate dark ice. I do not know her origin, so I wish for you to find out and take her there.

**Starlow:** Well, okay but…it's so sudden.

**Hexica:** But mother, I have a life here, I don't wish to just go somewhere I don't know just because I belong there!

**Merluvinere:** My dear daughter, listen to me. When fate granted me a child when I couldn't bear a real one, I was overjoyed to raise you as my very own daughter, but the fate had plans for you as well. Your real parents left you to my care because they had ran into circumstances where it was too hard to raise their own child. Even though you might believe that this is where you belong, your heart tells you that you must return to your real home. Your power is too great to be concealed within this place, so you must learn to control it where you were born. You must return to where you were from.

**Hexica:** Mother…

**Merluvinere:** Promise me Hexica…promise me that you'll find your real home, and only return once you've mastered your power.

**Hexica:** …yes mother…I promise.

She placed her hand on Hexica's cheek.

**Merluvinere: **My dear daughter, you've grown so much, to think you must leave your nest so soon.

**Hexica:** Mother… (She cries a bit) You may not be my real mother, but you'll always be my family in my heart.

**Merluvinere:** And I'll never forget you as well.

**Starlow:** *sniff* it's my first time witnessing family drama in real life. It's really sad when you have to leave what you were attached to for so long.

Mario couldn't agree more, this reminded him of his old adventure when one of his companion Mallow was also separated from his real parents and he had to leave his guardian, Frogfucious to find them. Eventually it was discovered that he was the prince, and an heir to the throne of Nimbus kingdom. He wondered if Mallow knew anything about the key orbs and if he had it.

**Merluvinere:** You must leave now, if you wish to go after the Gamma orb, you must ask the ruler of this kingdom. Even I'm not sure of its exact location.

**Starlow:** Thank you for telling us about the orbs madam Merluvinere. We won't let you or this world down.

**Merluvinere:** I know you won't, and Mario, please take good care of my daughter.

Mario nodded as he made her the promise.

* * *

Everyone have left the building and gathered for a brief meeting.

**Starlow:** So we now have actual objectives. We have to gather all of the orbs if we are to restore the star rod back to its original form.

**Megwen:** We should get the orb that's closest here. According to what Merluvinere told us, the Gamma orb is in the Dawn kingdom castle.

**Starlow:** But you said no one can enter there right now right? How do we go in?

**Megwen:** I used to work as a castle spell caster there; I should be able to get us in.

**Starlow:** Good, we should make some preparations before we get to the castle, who knows what we'll have to face when we get there.

**Megwen:** Didn't I already warned you about the effect of jinx in this kingdom?

**Starlow:** Oh c'mon, it's not like such superstitions occur every once in a while here, right?

**Harlink:** Hopefully not.

**Chuck:** Let's get some rest before we continue, some of us are tired from today's battle.

**Starlow:** Agreed, let's go back to the Melfa village and rest at the inn there.

The group made their way back to the village, along with three new allies. Hopefully this will give them enough numbers for what they are about to face up ahead. Will they get the gamma orb once they reach the castle? Find out in the next chapter.

* * *

**It's been a while everyone. When I played Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, I made great use with each unit's special skills they had; although some of them I had to remove in order to learn a better one such as Mia's Astra skill. I've never used one of the character's skills nor even used the unit but looked very helpful, it was Tanith's skill which called for ally reinforcements. When I saw how it worked out, I couldn't help but notice the similarities between a Lakitu calling for its spiny beetles for help. Farrow's FP move, Spiny Formation, was actually based on that skill and I made them controllable by allowing Farrow to give them selected commands for them. I so wish that Intelligent System and Nintendo would make tactical Mario games like this so that they can implement character's skills like that. Don't you all agree? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, you might have to wait a bit longer for the next chapter however, but I'll get it done as soon as I can, after all I am working on character sketches for this fanfiction. Please leave reviews and look forward to the next chapter, see you till then!**


	21. Chapter 11A Prohibited Without Reason

**I'm back everyone! I've only started this story few months ago, but it looks like I've already been getting some credibility on it, fascinating. Any here's the new chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

_Support_

* * *

**Harlink and Chuck**

The two were sparring with their weapons

**Chuck:** HYAAHH!

**Harlink:** YAAHH!

Their weapons collided continuously until one of them dropped his spear and fell into his bottom. Harlink pointed her sword on his neck, declaring victory.

**Harlink:** I am the victor today.

**Chuck:** …

**Harlink:** Don't feel bad, you did your best too. In fact, it was my first time fighting someone who matched my skills really. I was actually impressed, for someone like you to elude my slash attacks relentlessly. How about I help you up?

**Chuck:** Don't try to go soft on me out of pity. I haven't accepted you as a friend yet.

**Harlink:** You misunderstood, I was simply being polite. It did not mean you should be rude to cast it away.

**Chuck:** It seems I have underestimated you; your skills were quite outstanding should I say. You must have trained really hard.

**Harlink:** Indeed I have, I had over 50 years of training, and I'm still improving today.

**Chuck:** Fifty years? I did not think you'd live that long.

**Harlink:** Lifespan of average Shadow Siren is much more expand than that of normal life forms. Our race lives from contribution from the world of shadows known as the shadow realm, and many of our forefathers and ancestors stills lives today because of it. But as you see, even though we live longer, our race defies the law of time and age, preventing us from aging. You must live a lot longer if we are to actually grow old.

**Chuck:** What bizarre nature you must be facing, yet I might have to call your kind lucky for living so long. Yet, when any of you get killed you only live shorter, missing all the years you could have had in your life time.

**Harlink:** Envious? Don't be, living longer is more of a curse than blessing really. We are bound by duty to fulfill roles given from the world of shadows. Also, if you had friends who had to live shorter than you, you would be forced to live past him or her, quite sad really.

**Chuck:** Believe me, I felt that too. I still haven't forgotten what I've lost and had to deal with it the hard way. Now looks at the mess I'm in.

**Harlink:** Your talking confuses me.

**Chuck:** I had someone who I cared for, but she ended up being killed in the battle I was involved in. I've lost my mind afterwards and went on a rampage, killing the ones responsible. Of course, I was arrested, but I was bailed out by my boss. I left the world of crime and debauchery, hoping that it would help me forget the tragedy, but it was never easy.

**Harlink:** I'm so sorry to hear that, to lose someone important to you for something you've caused. I actually know how that feels.

**Chuck:** I don't wish to speak of it any longer, nor do I wish to befriend you. For all I know, I might get too attached to you and that would really bring back the past onto me. Hope you understand.

**Harlink:** If that's the case then, can I spar with you for one last time? It was exhilarating, fighting someone as strong as you and to be honest, I've grown to enjoy it very much, but if I can't get to know you any better I might as well make this as the last encounter with each other.

**Chuck:** Very well, but don't think I'll be an easy opponent next time. I've analyzed all your skills now; I might be your worst nightmare then.

**Harlink:** Very well, I hope to meet your expectations then. We shall fight next morning.

**Chuck and Harlink support reached star rank**

* * *

**Hexica and Sinmark**

**Sinmark:** Hm? What's with this ice, it's all black. But it is not natural and I feel an unpleasant vibe from it.

**Hexica:** …

**Sinmark:** Missy, what are you doing here?

**Hexica:** Get back!

She blasted dust of magical ice from her hand as they were aimed at him. But Sinmark managed to evade them as the frozen dark particles were traveling across the area.

**Sinmark:** Did you intent to kill me with that?

**Hexica:** I'm sorry; it's just that I wasn't able to control my powers and they were activated on its own. I've had it when I was little and I still haven't got the hang of it.

**Sinmark:** A shark with uncontrollable desire for its prey is dangerous indeed.

**Hexica:** Sometimes when I make contact with things, I end up freezing things with my black ice, and then they deteriorate into nothing. Why was I cursed with this power in the first place? Just what kind of an abomination was I?

**Sinmark:** Many can guess your origin, but for the time being, you should find a way to get that power under your controls.

**Hexica:** I've been trying all my life, every time I do however it makes things worst. Once I nearly caused an ice age one the Dawn kingdom forests when I was trying to get them to listen to me. It's like the dark ice have a mind of its own.

**Sinmark:** Perhaps you should get help from someone?

**Hexica:** What could anyone possibly do? All the mages who tried to help me ended up turning into ice sculptures. It took them weeks to thaw out of them.

**Sinmark:** They suffered because they didn't know what they were up against, but I might be able to help you out now that I do.

**Hexica:** You will not succeed. I've done terrible things to those who tried to help me; no way would you be any different from them.

**Sinmark:** It's different because they were not prepared to help you; I on the other hand, am always prepared. You should at least try to count on me. Believe me; I've faced worst things than some curse magic.

**Hexica:** How will you help me?

**Sinmark:** I have no idea, you are gonna have to wait until I think of something. I promise you that I will accomplish what I intend to do for you.

**Hexica:** You know, for an assassin, you really have strange tendency to be kind to someone.

**Sinmark and Hexica support reached mushroom rank**

* * *

**Chapter 11A**

Mario and his companions made it back to the Melfa village and prepared rooms for the inns they were all going to be staying at. Mario and Starlow stopped by Merlon before they joined their group however, if they were to learn about the Gamma orb and the Dawn kingdom castle, they had to start somewhere.

**Merlon:** Mario! You've returned, so have you met her?

**Starlow:** Yeah, we've met her, we learned that she was your wife and everything about what we need to obtain.

**Merlon:** Oh, you heard that she was my wife? Well, I wanted to keep the fact that she was my spouse a secret, did not mean to keep that from you really, just skipped my mind is all.

**Starlow:** Yeah we figured, she also thought to take your step daughter with us to help her find her real home.

**Merlon:** Hexica's going to be traveling with you? Then by all means take care of her, and please watch out for her powers, she wasn't able to learn to get used to it yet.

**Starlow:** We will. Now let's get back to business, Merluvinere explained to us that to restore the star rod's power we need something called a life-essence inside the star emblem, but we need seven keys to get it out. They are the cosmic orbs and they are all scattered across our world.

**Merlon:** Is that so? Well then your journey is going to be a long one. Do you know where to start?

**Starlow:** Actually yeah! Merluvinere told us that the royal family housed one of the orbs in this kingdom. We figured that they were in the castle but we learned that we can't get in the castle right now.

**Merlon:** Is that so? Well tough luck, because the castle isn't to allow access for anybody until further notice, but even I don't know when that would be really.

**Starlow:** One of our companions said that she can get us in since she worked there. We're willing to try it her way.

**Merlon:** I'm not certain that anyone would be allowed to enter, so I wouldn't get your hopes up. But I'm sure you'll think of something.

**Starlow:** We're gonna take a break from today's battle, we had to fight to get to her mansion and most of us were all worn out. We'll think about it in the morning.

**Merlon:** Well then, feel free to rest back at the inn. I'll also try my best to help you all.

**Starlow:** Thank you Merlon.

Mario waves as his farewell to Merlon, but before they left, Merlon suddenly called them.

**Merlon:** Oh before you go, there's something I should tell you which I almost forgotten.

**Starlow:** *sigh* what is it?

**Merlon:** It's about the darkness within Mario originated from the ztar.

Merlon got closer to Mario as he began to explain.

**Merlon:** Mario, the darkness inside you is growing rapidly, and I'm not certain when you would actually obtain the star rod and revert it back to its former glory. If it comes back out its pressure might become demonizing and its effect might be much more devastating than the last time you've face it.

**Starlow:** So what are you saying?

**Merlon:** I've done some research regarding the ztar, and I've learned that once someone becomes attached to its curse it will stick to its host and grow stronger and stronger until the host gets devoured. I fear that by the time you receive the star rod in its original form, the darkness would be too strong for it to be dispelled. So before that happens, you must learn to control it.

**Starlow:** Control it? You mean it's possible to control the darkness in Mario?

**Merlon: **That's right, if you somehow tame the darkness it just might be possible to keep yourself from being devoured by it.

**Starlow:** But how? It's full of hatred and evil!

**Merlon:** Light cannot exist without darkness, Yang must coexist with Yin to perfect our harmony, creation cannot be possible without destruction in order to replace something, and more life can't be produced without some deaths. Such logic has always represented the meaning of balance. Our world has always bound by such logic, and I believe it can be applied to a person as well. If Mario can tame the darkness within him somehow, I'm sure he will be able to restore balance in our world with the star rod completely.

**Starlow:** Then we'll find a way.

**Merlon:** No need, because I've already done it; do you know the shine gate in isle Delfino?

**Starlow:** Yeah, what about it?

**Merlon:** Its power should allow you to travel in the realm where Mario can face his dark persona where he must face it alone. It he can conquer the darkness there; then he will be able to harness both light and dark. Of course to do that, you'll need the star rod in its original form.

**Starlow:** Then we'll keep his darkness at bay until then, problem is will we be able to manage it for that long?

**Merlon:** I hope you all do. I believe I've kept you here for so long. I should now say farewell to you both.

**Starlow:** Thank you Merlon, we'll be seeing you.

Mario and Starlow went back to the Melfa Inn to rest along with everyone in his party. They were lucky that the inn was large enough to let everyone in.

* * *

The next morning they all got up and had some breakfast before continuing their mission. They were heading towards the castle of Dawn kingdom, led by Harlink and Megwen. Megwen approached the guards with her ID showing that she's a castle employee.

**Megwen:** can you let us in?

**Castle guard:** You can go far as the courtyard, as of now even the guards are not to enter the castle.

**Megwen:** What if it is an utmost of emergencies that we have to get in the castle now?

**Castle guard: **Even so they will not let you in even with urgent reasons for having to enter the premises. You are going to have to wait until they let anybody in again. Good day.

* * *

The group went in the castle courtyard, but they were disappointed that they couldn't get in the castle.

**Megwen:** Well, we got in, but we won't be able to go in the castle.

**Harlink:** So what do we do?

**Megwen:** I can go in alone by shadow traveling, but I can't take anybody with me through the shadow passage. We'll have to improvise to more direct approach.

**Starlow:** How?

**Megwen:** Let's head towards the rune library, I've heard rumors that there's a secret passage way into the castle there. I'm sure it's worth looking.

**Starlow:** Hopefully the rumors are true. Where is the library?

**Megwen:** Follow me.

The followed her to the library which was at the eastern part of the courtyard. The library looked old but it was furnishing. The door was locked but Megwen shadow traveled to the other side of the door and unlocked it. The interior of the library was huge, it was grand, circular and had many books categorized by case complex. Everyone searched the library to see if there was a secret passage there. Tober sniffed the area for any hidden crevice or any mechanism that might activate a hidden door of some kind. Minutes later he found a suspicious fireplace with hidden switch hidden inside a hole that requires a thin utensil to press. Tober used his tail and pressed it.

**Tober:** I found the hidden passage! What a unique contraption with switch that can't be pressed normally.

Everyone gathered at the fireplace.

**Goombrey:** Is it just me, or does every hidden passageway hidden in a fireplace?

**Starlow:** The passage looks dark, we'll need a light.

**Illuminair:** It's good thing that I'm here, huh? I'll lead the way then.

* * *

Illuminair led the groups down the hidden passage; the passage was dark and gloomy but her light made it easy to see underneath. The passage felt like a sewer, as it was expected to be like all the hidden passage that was underground. They reached the end which took them to the large living room of the castle; as they all got out they looked around the room including the secret passage exit, of course the exit was also a fireplace.

**Goombrey:** Seriously, who thought of making the fireplace the hidden passage way? It's too conspicuous and the invaders will also think of looking there if anyone escaped through it!

**Bitwick:** Can you keep it down?! You might cause problem if a guard shows up here!

**Starlow:** Well we got in the castle, now what?

**Megwen:** Now we have to find the king and queen, if anyone knows about the cosmic orb's location it's them. But since we got in without notification, this is basically breaking and entering, if we get caught here they'll lock us up in the dungeon, so let's find them before anybody else find us.

**Starlow:** Okay then, let's move carefully.

The group made their way towards the throne room; surprisingly there were no guards nearby, which seemed strange.

**Starlow:** I haven't seen any guards around here; don't you think that's a tad bit suspicious?

**Harlink:** Do you know what's more suspicious? It's that they suddenly announced that no one is to enter the castle while all the royal guards remain out. Usually the king announces something like that personally to his guards, but the announcement was made by an anonymous informant who claimed to be from the castle.

**Koopiri:** Anonymous tipster? That can't be good.

**Sinmark:** I feel unpleasant around the castle, something doesn't seem right.

* * *

The party found the throne room, which was also strangely empty, they looked around but it was clear.

**Starlow:** Here too?! Where are the king and queen?!

Mario looked above and was surprised.

**Starlow:** Mario? What's wrong?

He pointed right above them; they were all shocked to see that the king and queen were in a cage hanging at the ceiling.

**Dawn King:** Run! It's a trap!

But it was too late, the exits were all sealed by lasers of some kind, and then the room was being filled with x-naut soldiers all over the place. There were some yuxes, some mini von grapples, jet packed x-nauts, elite x-nauts and x-naut PhDs surrounding the group.

**Starlow:** Wha…what's going on here?!

Then something went flying down, it was Lord Crump riding on a familiar looking machine which he rode before in Mario's old adventure, it looked like a Magnus von grapple, but is was green colored with a giant x on the chest with number 3 written on it, and the arm was equipped with cannons instead.

**Lord Crump:** Wanna know what happened? You are trapped! That's what! I knew you guys would try to get in the castle by sneaking in when we prohibited entry! I figured that our cover would be blown eventually, but now it's time to finish you all off! With my army and my new and improved Magnus von grapple 3.0, I told you all that you'd rue the day you messed with us Mario! Now you are going to pay for it! X-nauts! Destroy him!

**Starlow:** Him again! God, he's so annoying! But it won't matter if he got us cornered, right guys?! Give him some thrashing!

Mario agreed and prepared his weapon, as did his fellow companions.

* * *

The battle began as Mario and his companions got in position, they surrounded their healers in a circle they formed in along with range attackers, and surrounded them with physical attackers. The x-naut units got close to the group, with intent to take them out. By now however, everyone in Mario's party had great experience with guarding and superguarding, so they only took minimal damages from the attackers. Tarlo and Jazzlyn both healed the minor wounds for their team in order to gain some starpoints. Chuck used his javelin to range attack the x-naut PhD who also attacked him from distance, the PhD lost some HP. Harlink finished off the PhD and received 50 starpoints. Bitwick approached the mini von grapple and used blast attack on it, the damage was severe yet she could not take it out. Tober and Jurika went towards the treasure room to loot some treasures there. Ojinga shot his inks at another mini von grapple and lowered its accuracy; he earned 30 starpoints which leveled him to level 5.

**HP:**20+4**FP:**15+3**Power:**19+2**Block:**15+6**Technique:**13+4**Magic:**6+3**Immunity:**10+3**Luck:**18+3

Megwen finished off the jet packed x-nauts with her gale masquerade move; she received 40 starpoints and became level 7.

**HP:** 21+3 **FP:** 23+6 **Power:** 13+2 **Block:** 11+3 **Technique:** 19+4 **Magic:** 21+7 **Immunity:** 17+8 **Luck:** 17+4

Koopiri also ranged attack at the PhD; she took some of its HP with her Shell kick move. Mario hammered the mini von grapple and dealt maximum damages on it. Sinmark finished it off with velvet grenade attack. 60 starpoints was added to his EXP points and he leveled to level 8.

**HP:** 25+7 **FP:** 20+5 **Power:** 29+6 **Block:** 20+2 **Technique:** 25+4 **Magic:** 13+2 **Immunity:** 19+4 **Luck:** 27+3

Farrow summoned her spiny troops with her spiny formation move; she gained 30 starpoints and commanded them to move around the area. Illuminair used her microshock attack on a mini von grapple, taking out almost half of its HP. It was Hexica's first battle, and as for her first move, she used her deadly frost attack on an elite x-naut, this move also froze the target making it immobilized. Buzztop attacked the frozen enemy with his spike missile move, the move shattered the ice somehow and Buzztop instantly defeated the enemy, receiving 60 starpoints afterwards. Nautica used venom kiss on another mini von grapple, poisoning it. The enemies continued their assaults on the friendly units, they've gained some damages but nothing severe, thanks to the healers. Farrow's spiny beetles engaged some x-naut troops and yuxes, one of them took out the y-yux, giving Farrow 40 starpoints. Tober made it to a treasure chest while Jurika was almost there; Tober took a marshmallow from the chest closer to the room door. Mario jumped on the jet packed x-naut and received 40 starpoints and became level 8.

**HP:** 33+4 **FP:** 27+6 **Power:** 30+4 **Block:** 19+3 **Technique:** 21+3 **Magic:** 17+5 **Immunity:** 19+2 **Luck:** 21+3

Harlink took out a y-yux and received 40 starpoints; Sinmark also took out the poisoned elite x-naut and received 50 starpoints leveling up to level 8.

**HP:** 25+3 **FP:** 20+4 **Power:** 29+4 **Block:** 20+2 **Technique:** 25+5 **Magic:** 13+4 **Immunity:** 19+2 **Luck:** 27+4

Illuminair used her shocking attack to defeat the mini von grapple, her defense-piercing move came in handy, and she received 60 starpoints. Bitwick blasted on the x-naut PhD which was finished off by Koopiri and gained 50 starpoints. Ojinga attacked the elite x-naut which was defeated by Chuck; he received 50 starpoints for defeating it. Hexica blasted her dark ice laser with her Hex ice beam move on an elite x-naut along with the enemy units behind it. Her move damaged 4 enemies and took out 2 of them and then froze the other two. Hexica received 80 starpoints for the outstanding performance against the foes. Megwen used her powerful crushing zephyr attack on surrounding foes, she took out 3 out of 6 enemies she damaged and gained nearly 120 starpoints, she instantly leveled up to level 7.

**HP:** 21+7 **FP:** 23+4 **Power:** 13+2 **Block:** 11+2 **Technique:** 19+3 **Magic:** 21+7 **Immunity:** 17+6 **Luck:** 17+2

Nautica slapped on the frozen elite x-naut and took it out and got 50 starpoints. The last mini von grapple fired its missile on nearest friendly units damaging anyone else close to the blast radius. Lord Crump in his Magnus von Grapple 3.0 began to move by shaking the ground, everyone guarded from the attack, but all the spiny beetles were flipped over. Magnus attacked again by firing big missiles from its arm, they caused even bigger damage than the mini von grapple's missile. Jazzlyn healed the teammate far away from her and got 20 starpoints. Tober took easy sleazy badge from the distant treasure chest, and Jurika went to the middle chest and took a bomb shell from it. Mario damaged the mini von grapple and then Bo finished it off with his puppet's bullet fun move. Bo received 60 starpoints and leveled up to level 7.

**HP:** 24+3 **FP:** 23+3 **Power:** 26+4 **Block:** 12+4 **Technique:** 23+4 **Magic:** 16+3 **Immunity:** 12+3 **Luck:** 14+5

Farrow took out the last y-yux with her spike pain move, and she gained 40 starpoints. Jazzlyn healed her teammate with her useful healing rain move; she gained 30 starpoints and a level up to level 8.

**HP:** 25+6 **FP:** 17+3 **Power:** 13+3 **Block:** 7+3 **Technique:** 14+3 **Magic:** 20+4 **Immunity:** 19+4 **Luck:** 20+2

Chuck defeated the last elite x-naut with his harpoon thrust move and gained 50 starpoints, leveling him up to level 8.

**HP:** 30+4 **FP:** 21+3 **Power:** 32+3 **Block:** 22+2 **Technique:** 18+4 **Magic:** 6+1 **Immunity:** 12+3 **Luck:** 19+3

Harlink encountered the last x-naut PhD, and used the destiny cleaver move to take it out, and she received 50 starpoints and became level 8.

**HP:** 26+4 **FP:** 27+6 **Power:** 27+5 **Block:** 19+3 **Technique:** 27+4 **Magic:** 15+2 **Immunity:** 18+6 **Luck:** 20+3

Koopiri dealt with the last jet packed x-naut with her shell kick move and received 40 starpoints for defeating it. Lord Crump in his Magnus von Grapple 3.0 was the last enemy left now. Bitwick started attacking him with her blast attack move, the move has caused severe damages on it but it wasn't enough to take it out. Illuminair used her microshock move and attacked the giant robot while piercing its defense. Unfortunately though, it was still not enough. Megwen tried to damage Magnus von grapple for a bit, but her magic was ineffective against heavy machine enemy. Ojinga used his ink to blind him; somehow the boss lost some accuracy in the result; Ojinga received 30 starpoints for it too. Bo, Mario, and Sinmark all used their strongest moves: bullet fun, velvet grenade, and hammer attack, but von grapple was still standing although it was in a bad condition after taking all the hits.

**Lord Crump:** Buh buh buh huh huh! You call that an attack!? I'll show you the firepower on this baby!

The giant robot fired multiple missiles, aimlessly attacking everywhere within the area. It was a big disaster and the whole party took massive damages from it. Tarlo and Jazzlyn got to healing right away, and then Hexica activated her FP move, Hex ice beam, and pierced through Magnus von grapple's armor and the icy effects caused extra damage on it. The machine could not take the hit and Lord Crump, along with Magnus von Grapple 3.0 was blasted to pieces.

**Lord Crump: **NNNOOOOOOO!

Hexica received 130 starpoints for her magnificent display for deadly raw ice power. She was declared the gothic ice queen as she leveled up to level 8.

**HP:** 25+1 **FP:** 22+2 **Power:** 12+3 **Block:** 16+1 **Technique:** 13+6 **Magic:** 22+8 **Immunity:** 19+4 **Luck:** 17+3

The battle was over; Mario's team once again achieved another triumphant victory.

* * *

Lord Crump was still in the giant mechanical robot burned to crisp as were the driver in bad shape. He was alive, but could barely move. Harlink and Megwen used their skills to slash the cage holding the king and queen down. They managed to get them out while Mario approached Crump. Although he was his enemy, Mario could not help feeling pity for him. He was helpless.

**Starlow:** Hah! Take That! Don't you know? Mario is renowned super because he's always victorious! You never stood a chance against him, not especially since you are just a figment!

**Lord Crump:** Buh huh huh huh, you idiots don't know anything do you? You think just because you beat me that we are gonna just walk away in shame? Grodus isn't going to take likely for what you did to me. Believe me, you'll be wishing that I was the one who took you guys out, because Grodus is far more merciless than I am. You think just because we are nothing but ztar's figment things are gonna be easy? Boy will you wish that that was the case.

**Starlow:** What do you mean?!

**Lord Crump:** This is only the beginning, the ztar's influence will spread this world, and when it does, you are all finished. Say good bye to your pathetic world, and say hello to the new age of the darkness. Of course you won't live enough to even witness the coming of the Dark Age. Do you know why I know that? It's because as I vanish into nothing, I'll be taking you all along with me. Like this.

Lord Crump brought out a remote switch which triggered a beeping sound in his Magnus. It was a self-destruct switch, and he intend to self-destruct while taking everyone in the throne room to the blast.

**Starlow:** Holy Stars! He's planning to blow us up with him!

**Lord Crump:** That's right….it was fun while it lasted….I'll see you in underwhere Mario….buh huh….buh huh huh….buh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh!

The machine began initiating self-destruct, and begun exploding.

**Starlow:** Oh NO!

Just as they were about to be engulfed by the blast, the king and queen of the dawn kingdom created a vortex, they sucked the exploding Magnus into the vortex and distinguished it just before Magnus exploded, with Lord Crump still in it. Lord Crump was no more and lost to the world who knows where. The king and the queen looked at Mario and his companion, with thankful expressions.

**Dawn King:** Well, that was quite a mess, imagine what would have happened if you haven't arrived.

**Starlow:** What….what just happened? I thought we were goners for sure!

**Dawn queen:** It was a simple spell that warped object somewhere far. There was no way I was gonna let that hooligan blow up our dear castle just when we got the whole place furnished. Isn't that right dear?

**Dawn king:** That's right. I wish to thank you all for saving our kingdom. We wanted to call for help ever since those brutes arrived here few days ago; they usurped our throne and used it to cause warfare in our kingdom.

**Megwen:** We are just glad that you were alright your majesty.

**Dawn king:** Hmm? Well if it isn't one of our best spell castors from our castle. And look here, you've got your sister here as well. I am very pleased to see you both alive and well.

**Harlink:** Neither of us was incapable of losing so easily. You of all people should know that by now.

**Dawn king:** Of course I haven't doubted you. But I must ask, why have you all decided to come to us? I don't think our message requesting for help ever reached outside.

**Starlow:** To be honest your honor, we came to see you hoping that you would help us.

**Dawn king:** well you did save our lives so I will be willing to help with anyway I can. What is it that you wish to ask of me?

**Starlow:** We were wondering if you can tell us where we can get the Gamma orb. We were told that it was in this kingdom somewhere and we need it to save the world now. So please, can you take us to the orb if possible?

**Dawn king:** Oh dear, is the world facing unimaginable peril? For wanting to take one of the sacred orbs which helped us govern this nation, it must be serious.

**Starlow:** Yeah, so do you know where it is?

**Dawn queen:** Yes, we know where it is, in fact if we had it we could have given it to you as thanks for helping us. But alas, it is not here, not anymore.

**Starlow:** Not anymore? What do you mean? Was it here?

**Dawn king: **we did have it, but after the comet incident took place we had to take precaution and have the orb relocated, so the orb is not here anymore, in fact the reason x-nauts came here in the first place was because they wanted the orb. We were fortunate that it did not fell into the wrong hands, but this forced them to lock us up here, hoping to use us to get the orb.

**Starlow:** Where is the orb now?

**Dawn queen:** We have given it to our daughter, the princess of the Dawn kingdom, as of now she is far away from here. I am afraid to say that you won't be seeing that orb for a while now.

**Starlow:** Great, so we came all this way for nothing?

**Chuck:** I wouldn't say that, we did save the king and queen after all.

**Starlow:** It still upsets me that we haven't gotten started on the first step of saving this world, and that is finding the cosmic orbs, yet we haven't got even one of them yet.

**Megwen:** We've only started this mission, so we can't expect much.

**Dawn king:** Do not be displeased, now that the x-nauts are unable to occupy this castle anymore, we should be able to call back our daughter to return along with the gamma orb. I'm sure you can retrieve it once she returns.

**Starlow:** How long would that be?

**Dawn king:** It shouldn't take long. In the meantime, why don't you enjoy our kingdom's best attraction at the Dusk Hollows? We'll give you passes in order to access the area for free, no charges. Consider this our thanks for saving us, and I promise you that we'll inform you when our daughter returns.

**Starlow:** Well, that sounds well and all, what do you think Mario.

Mario's answer was obvious, him along with his companions were all tired from constant battles they've faced ever since they arrived here. Mario thought this would be the perfect opportunity to take a long break.

**Starlow:** If you say so. Okay then, let's go. Thanks for the pass you majesty and your highness!

**Dawn queen:** Hmmph! Those brutes messed up our castle; we should get them fixed right away dear.

**Dawn king: **It shall be done dear wife.

* * *

Mario and his companions got out of the castle, they ran into soldiers trying to capture them for trespassing, but thanks to the king and queen they were freed to leave without troubles. As they got to the castle gate, Starlow conversed to everyone.

**Starlow:** Okay guys, looks like we'll have to wait until we are able to get the gamma orb from this kingdom, so while we wait we are gonna use the pass the king gave us and go to go enjoy our time at the attraction. You guys did wonderful jobs getting this far, so I'd say that you all deserved the break.

**Goombrey:** Break is good and all but after hearing about the darkness coming to our world and what not, I'm feeling kind of depressed really.

**Starlow:** Really? Well that's too bad, because I was hoping to fulfill my promise to you guys back at the boat.

**Bitwick:** What? You mean…

**Starlow:** That's right! You guys helped getting this far so I'd say the requirements were fulfilled to pay my end of the bargain. We'll go to Dusk Hollow and go see that concert you guys wanted to see.

**Goombrey:** YOU SERIOUS?! I LOVE YOU MISS STARLOW!

**Starlow:** Wow, the sad little mushroom suddenly became happy-go-luck-wonderboy as soon as I mention the concert. I suppose a little joy wouldn't hurt I guess.

Mario was also glad to see smiles on his companion's face after the hardship they've faced. Looks like their plans have been decided.

**Starlow:** Alright! Let's go! To the Dusk Hollows!

Everyone was so excited that they've forgotten all about weariness from their last battle. Looks like they were going for the paradise they were looking for. What will they find when they get there? Will they find the gamma orb? Only the future could tell us.

* * *

**Remember when I told you guys that it might take a while before the next chapter? Looks like I've only exaggerated because I haven't been summarizing for the future chapters. Thankfully I did think of ideas for the upcoming chapters, and believe me, it might be a blast, heck I've even thought of new characters that could join our heroes, some of them shapeshifters like the maneketes from the Fire Emblem series. Speaking of our heroes, shall we go over their levels for a bit? It has been a while since I did this.**

* * *

**Story A:**

* * *

**Mario = Level 8**

**Goombrey = Level 5**

**Kooven =Level 2**

**Tarlo = Level 8**

**Bitwick = Level 8**

**Tober = Level 5**

**Buzztop = Level 4**

**Nautica = Level 8**

**Koopiri = Level 6**

**Chuck = Level 8**

**Rustboro =** **Level 5**

**Sashimi = Level 4**

**Ojinga = Level 5**

**Bo = Level 8**

**Harlink = Level 8**

**Jurika = Level 3**

**Jovi = Level 5**

**Sinmark = Level 8**

**Illuminair = Level 7**

**Megwen = Level 7**

**Jazzlyn = Level 8**

**Farrow = Level 6**

**Hexica = Level 8**

* * *

**Story B:**

* * *

**Markay = Level 7**

**Ikki = Level 4**

**Chaz = Level 6**

**Youra = Level 5**

**Koopra = Level 4**

**Viola = Level 5**

**Dedré = Level 5**

**Petro = Level 3**

**Sorbin = Level 3**

**Aira = Level 6**

**Binx = Level 7**

**Groy = Level 6**

**Luster = Level 7**

* * *

**Story C:**

* * *

**Basker = Level 9**

**Wyven = Level 6**

**Cyphran = Level 7**

**Forklein = Level 5**

**Goombiru = Level 5**

**Luvic = Level 7**

**Triche = Level 7**

**Surkton = Level 7**

**Jorgio = Level 6**

**Porpas = Level 5**

**Lubert = Level 4**

* * *

**You have no idea how hard it is to keep track of these things. Anyway, now that that's out of the way; let's move on to another topic. Someone asked me if Count Bleck, Dimentio, and Tippi will be in this fanfiction. Answering that would ruin the surprise but let me tell you this, I'll also be adding villains Merlon did not mention back in chapter 9A, that includes Cackletta, Fawful, (maybe Culex too), and don't worry because both Dimentio and count Bleck will be in this fanfiction, Mimi will make an appearence as well. Oh and there will also be a comepletely new villain not canonical to Mario series, which can be anyone's guess at the moment. I made my fanfiction so that anybody could comment on it, so feel free to leave reviews and look forward to the next chapter when they get to the Dusk Hollows, the city full of neon lights. I'll see you all then!**


	22. Chapter 12A Saving Juicy Q

**How are you guys out there? I am healthy as ever. I just got back from watching "Dawn of the Planet of the Apes", it was great. You might be wondering how I watched it when it hasn't come out yet. Here's the answer: where I am the movie was released the day earlier than the release date in US. After watching it, it put me on a good mood so I decided to write the next chapter today. Anyway, here's the next chapter as I promised. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Support_

* * *

**Kooven and Koopiri 3**

**Koopiri:** Okay Kooven, today we will be going through some geometry.

**Kooven:** Huh? I thought we are learning math, not about the world's geological résumé.

**Koopiri:** _Geometry_ Kooven, not geography.

**Kooven:** Oh.

**Koopiri:** As you know, geometry is a type of math that deals with shapes and angles. In order to differentiate them with another, it is vital to learn how their angles, lines, and their length work. There are many types of shapes and angle which we will be going over.

**Kooven:** Will we be using pie as demonstration again?

**Koopiri:** No, because I couldn't prepare a pie.

**Kooven:** Oh man.

**Koopiri:** But I did have a chef make this cheese cake which I brought so that we can use for this lesson. As you can see, it has yet to be sliced because we are going to be demonstrating angles by cutting it ourselves.

**Kooven:** Wow that looks delicious!

**Koopiri:** Try to hold your drooling mouth; we aren't going to eat it, yet.

**Kooven:** Okay.

**Koopiri:** Now, all shapes that have pointy corners have angles so they are the reason the shapes are holding. Triangles and rectangles have these features because of them, but there is a difference between them. Do you know why?

**Kooven:** Because triangle has 3 corners while rectangles got 4.

**Koopiri: **Well that's a pretty obvious answer visual-wise. But how else can their differences be differentiated?

**Kooven:** Uh…how?

**Koopiri:** By adding the angles on triangle they make 180 degrees which is a half of a circle. Adding angles on rectangle makes 360 degrees which is a full circle. You can measure them yourself and see that that's how they go.

Kooven draws both shapes on a paper and measures each of their angles. He added them and sees that the logic Koopiri explained was true.

**Kooven:** Hey I see it now.

**Koopiri: **Now, if you are making a perfect square the angles have to be exactly 90 degrees right?

**Kooven:** Yeah because by adding four 90 degrees, you get 360 degrees.

**Koopiri:** But what if the angles are smaller or wider? What kind of angles will that make?

**Kooven:** Uh…

She sliced the cheese cake into two pieces; one is thinner while the other was wider.

**Koopiri:** The angle that's less than 90 degree is an acute angle which makes an isosceles triangle, if the angle is more than 90 degree it makes obtuse angle which designs an equilateral triangle. Do you see it?

**Kooven:** Um, it's hard to focus if the triangles are food, I am getting hungry just by looking at them.

**Koopiri:** Hmm, maybe using food as a demonstration wasn't such a good idea.

**Kooven:** I'm sorry Koopiri; I tried to focus but…

**Koopiri:** I don't blame you Kooven, because truth is this is making me hungry too. Geometry was a brutal subject for me back in high school because I had to learn it before lunch time. Sometimes I hallucinate as if the shapes are foods, it was very brutal as I starved.

**Kooven:** Ahahahaha! So not even you can be always so perfect from time to time, sometimes even you can feel dreadful.

**Koopiri:** Oh course, I am not always perfect you know, no one is, since it is nature's law for each one of us to have both strengths and weaknesses. Not many people wishes to express weaknesses though, like myself. But you on the other hand aren't afraid to express it like when you wanted me to teach you math which was what you weren't good at, that part of you is what makes you stronger than me.

**Kooven:** Really? You think so?

**Koopiri:** I don't make idle compliments. As long as you got the will to improve your weaknesses, you will have future worth building. I may have lost mine but at least I can help build yours.

**Kooven:** Wow, so that's why you wanted to help me. Okay then Koopiri, I won't let you down. I'll concentrate hard and then maybe I can help you reclaim your shop.

**Koopiri:** Ahaha! That's so sweet of you, and then maybe you can help me out at the shop as well, that is if you can master the math I'm teaching you, you just might be able to do it. So let's make these lessons worth learning for you, okay?

**Kooven:** Yes ma'am!

**Koopiri:** Wonderful! Now let's get back to the geometry, and we can eat the cheese cakes while we're at it!

**Kooven:** Thank god! Okay I'm ready!

**Kooven and Koopiri support reached star rank**

* * *

**Nautica and Bo 3**

**Nautica:** Why hello monsieur! I did not think we'd be bumping into each other like this. Hm? What are you looking at over there?

**Bo:** At this.

Bo shows her a locket which contained a family picture and another picture that had Bo and his sister on it.

**Nautica:** Oh my, so these were your families, and that must be your dear sister. My, how cute you looked along with your sister.

**Bo: **I found this locket when I returned to where my house used to be. It was in the wreckage along with my sister's doll. These were the only photos left of them. I've been keeping them ever since, even when I died.

**Nautica:** I'm so sorry about your burden.

**Bo:** Dear lady, you have nothing to apologize for. In fact, I should be thanking you for caring about me.

**Nautica:** Well you should be honored, because it's my first time actually caring for someone other than myself, you can say that you were the first.

**Bo: **You know, I feel guilty that you learned of my tragic background but I never bothered to ask about yours. So mind if you can tell me how you ended up as a ghost as well?

**Nautica:** Hm hm hm! I thought you'd never ask. Like you I also suffered pain of leaving my life, and I was looking forward to the future I could have had, but alas I ended up having it cut so short.

**Bo:** Hopefully it wasn't as tragic as my doomed fate.

**Nautica:** I was also killed like you were, but only difference was that it was more of an accident.

**Bo:** Really?

**Nautica:** I was a playboy girl working in a casino, it was the only job I could afford to do before I could attend college.

**Bo:** Oh my goodness, you perished before you could experience full adulthood?

**Nautica:** I was doing fine with my job, but it didn't offer me enough pay, so I wanted to work extra hours in order to earn more coins. There were risks when working at night time but I went with it anyway. But I was blind; I was too focused on the positives that I overlooked the consequences. I had to walk across streets to change shift across my schedules, and that's what I did. But one night it was so late, and then something happened. A drunk-driving lunatic ran me over the street. I was fatally wounded, and they declared me dead at the hospital.

**Bo:** My word, that is tragic indeed. People gets drunk all the time, and it just so happens that it is more common during night time where night clubs are open for serving alcohols. I'm sure your families had it tough losing you.

**Nautica:** Actually, the saddest part was that I had no one when I was alive. I abandoned them because no one cared about me, I had no friends or even any recognition from someone, they just saw me as a floozy girl working to be wooed at. So you see; no one was there for me when I passed. I left the world without anyone beside me.

**Bo:** You were always lonely, how it must have been melancholic for you.

**Nautica:** Thank you monsieur.

**Bo:** Perhaps I should return the favor to you for caring about me. It may have been too late because we are both walking the earth as apparitions. If in any consolation, I wish to be your friend.

**Nautica:** You'd do that for me?

**Bo:** Yes.

**Nautica:** Oh monsieur, I don't know what to say, if only we had met when we were alive, would we have been happy?

**Bo:** Perhaps, but perhaps we should be happier that we could be true friends in the afterlife. At least neither of us will be walking here alone.

**Nautica:** You've got that right monsieur.

**Nautica and Bo support reached star rank**

* * *

**Chapter 12A**

Mario took his companion to one of the most famous attraction in the kingdom and the world, Neon Utopia, where the entire city was covered in neon lights. The village was very bright and had themes designed like a mini Tokyo town. The lights in the village were very colorful and bright that visitors were always mesmerized by them. They even had a light show by the fountain producing waters that looks like they were colored. But the amazing can't just describe how the village was designed; the best parts were the attractions that were there. Casinos, theaters, and even arcades were within the establishment in this town. Mario and Starlow were amazed by them, even their comrades wanted to take a look around.

**Starlow:** Would you just look at this place? It's so posh and magnificent! I'd never thought they'd build town like this at all!

**Goombrey:** Miss Starlow, can we go to the arcade and play there for a while? Please!

**Starlow:** What do you think we came here for? We came to enjoy ourselves didn't we? Feel free to do anything you want! Of course, if you want something you have to ask us first, alright?

**Goombrey:** Yes! Thank you!

Goombrey and his friend went to the arcade to play games there. Everyone else just bought themselves souvenirs and enjoyed themselves. Tober, Jurika, Rustboro, and his crews went to the casino to earn some more coins. Guys went to gamble while girls went shopping, everyone of Mario's party went their own ways to enjoy the place. It was good thing too, because this might be the only chance to enjoy this place. Mario also decided to enjoy himself as well; he went to a bar that served the famous Chuckola colas, he have heard of them but never tried it himself so he thought he should. When he went in, the bar had full of shady characters. There were some mousers, bandits, shady koopa troopas, and even the nabbit. He also saw Popple the thief talking to another familiar thief named Croco.

**Popple:** So that settles that! So you ready to go robbing in the kingdom we agreed to?

**Croco:** I'm ready when you are. I just hope you aren't going to back this one out.

**Popple:** Trust me, I won't. Our client might skin me alive if I chicken out. Anyway I'll be starting first if you don't mind. The underwater train that goes to Delfino plaza is scheduled to go in less than an hour so. You can take the zip line carrier to the Pill'o kingdom when it arrives.

**Croco:** Then I'll wait at the café nearby. I'll see you when I get the job done.

**Popple:** As will I. So long!

The two mischief making thieves went out of the bar heading to their designated destinations. Mario thought he shouldn't get involved with whatever they were planning, because frankly whatever those two gets involved with him meant trouble.

**Starlow:** I didn't think we'd see that weirdo again, in this town even. I've heard of the other one, you fought him before haven't you?

Mario nodded.

**Starlow:** Less we're concerned about them the better. Now let's get ourselves some drinks.

Mario went to the bartender for the chuckola cola. He was surprised to find that the bartender was none other than the monsieur block who helped him and his brother back in Pill'o isle.

**Monsieur Block:** Well if it isn't the good plumber, have you been emptying more yellow blocks for treasures by jumping under them?

Mario remained silent for a minute.

**Monsieur Block:** I'm only fooling, I'm not really mad at you about that anymore, so is there anything I can get you?

**Starlow:** Yes, get us some chuckola colas please.

Monsieur Block brought out a bottle of whiskey, and then pours it on two glass cups. Then he adds red chuckola slimes on them, and then adds smidges of wine and added the finest cocktails. He then mixed the concoctions and then put them on the table right in front of them.

**Starlow:** Could you put a straw for my drink?

Block man placed a straw on Starlow's cup.

**Starlow:** Thanks! Cheers Mario!

They drank their chuckola colas; Mario took a sip on his cup while Starlow drank through the straw. Mario was always curious about the taste of Chuckola Cola, but now that he tried it he was satisfied. The drink was fabulous; it had sour-like tastes mixed with alcohol and fruit soda. He now knew why adults loved to drink it so much; he just couldn't wonder why he never tried it himself before.

**Starlow:** Well that was tasty, hope I won't get addicted to it.

**Monsieur Block:** Do not worry; there are guarantees that you won't be drunk with this even if you drink it multiple times. The chuckola slimes contains the vitamin which keeps our mind sober you see.

**Starlow:** Well thanks for the drink, Monsieur. Mario could you pay?

Mario gave the bartender 50 coins for the drinks.

**Monsieur Block:** By the way, did you come here for the concert? Everyone's actually looking forward to it, in fact this place got crowded just for the event. This place doesn't get many visitors you see.

**Starlow: **I can hardly imagine it, this place looks like a paradise, so why wouldn't it be full of tourists?

**Monsieur Block:** There were histories involving seizures occurring here you see. When many people came here some folks looked at the bright and multicolored lights so long that they developed seizures. Ever since then, Sambrodia stopped giving credibility on this place. But tourists still come for the attraction just to fancy this place.

**Starlow:** I had no idea. So when you mentioned the concert you meant the concert hosting someone named Juicy Q, right?

**Monsieur Block:** Why yes! There are countless people who love the pop star! Her singing voice attracts millions and became everyone's role model in a day. Of course being famous has its ups and downs, such as rumors about her.

**Starlow:** Rumors? What kind?

**Monsieur Block:** They say that her voice is enchanted by magic which attracts people to her against their will, some says that she is some kind of a witch disguised as cheerful teenage girl, and some even claimed that they saw her turn into a monster when no one's looking.

**Starlow:** What! That's crazy talk. Where on earth did you hear that from?

**Monsieur Block:** On an internet, particularly a site known for spreading such rubbish theories, I believe it was called digibutter or something.

Mario heard of that site, it was run by a geeky chameleon named Francis who once became the hindrance during his quest hunting pure hearts. He wondered if Francis was still around.

**Starlow:** Who'd make up something like that?

**Monsieur Block:** Two conspiracy hunter working for that site. Anyway, I don't bother with them as I think of them as nothing but hoaxes to make celebrities look bad. I heard that it ruined couple more celebrities such as Rawk Hawk or Zip Toad.

**Starlow:** Internet can be scary these days.

**Monsieur Block:** Anyway while you two are here, I recommend you to see the concert. I heard that they will be broadcasting the concert in a few hours. I promise you that it'll be a blast.

**Starlow:** Okay, we'll go. Thanks for the drink again! C'mon Mario let's gather everybody and see the concert so that we can pass time for the Dawn kingdom princess to arrive.

* * *

Mario and Starlow got out of the bar and gathered all of their traveling companions. They all met at the village's main plaza. They were several blocks away from the entrance to Dusk Hollows.

**Goombrey:** Oh BOY! I can't believe we are actually going to see Juicy Q's concert! It feels like a dream come true!

**Bitwick: **I'm excited too, but let's save the excitement when we get to the concert okay?

Mario used the passes given by the king of the Dawn kingdom and they were granted seats up front. While the party members grabbed their seats, Mario and Starlow went to gather some foods for the show. On their way to the food stand however, they bumped into someone. It was clear that the person they bumped into was a girl but she was wearing hoods to conceal herself for some reason.

**Hooded girl:** Ow….

**Starlow:** Hey! Are you alright?

**Hooded girl:** Yeah, thanks for asking.

Mario grabbed her hand and picked her up.

**Starlow:** Sorry about bumping into you like that, it's very busy here cause of the concert and all.

**Hooded girl:** It was actually my fault, I was running because I was being chased by someone.

**Starlow:** Really? Who?

**Hooded girl: **Those guys over there.

She pointed at two suspicious figures looking around; they were short but also wore hooded clothes concealing themselves.

**Hooded girl:** Could you guys help me? Take me somewhere while they don't notice where I am.

**Starlow:** Of course! Mario!

Mario took off his red cap and put it on the hooded girl's head; he then put his arm around her to avoid being noticed by the two assailants.

**Hooded girl:** Thanks a lot! Take me at the alleyway behind the concert stage.

**Starlow:** Why?

**Hooded girl:** I'll explain when I get there.

**Starlow:** O…Kay…

* * *

After a while they've reached the place the girl wanted them to take her to. At the alley there was a metal door, labeled "backstage". Mario thought it was weird but didn't bother to care so much about it now. They managed to get the girl inside.

**Hooded girl:** Thanks, things would have been bad if I didn't run into you guys.

**Starlow:** Forgive me for asking, but who exactly are you and why were those guys looking for you?

**Hooded girl:** Oh sorry, I guess I have to get off this disguise now, huh?

The hooded girl returned Mario's cap back to him and took off the hood off her head. The girl had long turquois-colored hairs; the hairs were tied in pig-tails hanged down to her long back hairs, and she had pale skins and wore make-up on her face. The girl was young and beautiful, and looked surprisingly familiar.

**Starlow:** You look….wait, hold on! Aren't you…

**Juicy Q:** That's right! Everyone's favorite pop singer, Juicy Q! You two were awesome saving me from those guys and got me safely to my backstage make-up room.

**Starlow:** Whoa, I did not expect to bump into you.

**Juicy Q:** Well, now that you know me, you are going to ask me for autograph or something right? Because if you are, you'll have to wait until after my jig's finished. Of course, for saving me back there I could make you an exception.

**Starlow:** Uh, actually we aren't really your fan. Neither of us ever heard of you before, we've only learned about you from couple of kids traveling with us in our journey right now.

**Juicy Q:** Oh! I love adventures. Ah but still, I expected you guys to be my fan, I guess it was better if you weren't anyway. You might not know me, but at least I know you!

She pointed at Mario, and then he pointed at himself in question.

**Juicy Q:** That's right; you are that famous Mario guy! You are also a celebrity; in fact many of us are actually a fan of yours! I never thought you'd be the one saving me back there!

**Starlow:** By the way, who were those guys and why were they after you?

**Juicy Q:** I don't really know, they knew who I was even though I was disguised, but they looked nasty. They were probably couple of fans trying to take advantage of me, well I say RUDE!

**Starlow:** Hope that you won't bump into them anymore

**Juicy Q:** Might not be easy because I've seen more of them around the area. At least I'm hiding right now. Anyway I thank you for taking me here, but I have to get ready for the show. I hope you are one of the guest here Mario.

**Starlow:** Our seats are at front so don't worry.

**Juicy Q:** Good! Well I can't keep you here forever, though that would be nice. You should take a seat and wait for me in half an hour, okay?

Mario nods and says farewell to the pop singer who started to change into more appealing costume. They left the room and headed back to the food stand.

**Starlow:** Wow, she's something huh? I think she was kind of hitting on you Mario.

Mario shook his head, telling her that he didn't think so.

**Starlow:** You are modest as ever; still, to meet the person that everyone was looking forward to seeing. I bet Goombrey and Bitwick would be jealous if we told them that we just met her in person. C'mon, let's get the foods we promised them and get back to our seats before they get too crowded.

They got the foods and hurried back to their seats at the concert stage. By the time they got there, the seats were full of people, there were hardly any seats left anymore. Everyone who were sitting up front were all Mario's party members, therefore they had the best view of the stage.

* * *

The show was about to start, and everyone were looking forward to the upcoming show; all that was left was seeing the pop star herself. The stage darkened, indicating that the show was about to start. The moment of excitement filled in within the crowd.

**Goombrey:** Oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy!

Smokes and multi-colored laser lights were deployed, and a funky music started playing, it was happening, the moment they were waiting for was about to happen. Groups of black shy guys came from the side of the stage, side-stepping towards the other side of them, it was clear that they were the background dancers. Spot-lights were then deployed, one after another, towards the center with a silhouette of a feminine figure who anyone can guess who it was. As the final spotlight was turned on, it revealed the wonderful figure wearing crystal pop star dress. Juicy Q has come out to perform, and the crowd went wild.

**Juicy Q:** Thank you all for Coming! I hope you guys will enjoy what I have in store for you all tonight, because the lights are on and I shall now eradicate the darkness! WELCOME TO THE CONCERT OF JUICY Q, WHERE I SHALL SING FOR ALL OF YOU!

The crowd went wild once again and she started to dance on the stage, which deployed all sorts of gimmicks such as lasers, plasma waves, flames, and the dancing guys at the background. As she sang, musical notes were traveling all over the stages in many colors. Crowd believed that this was some kind of a special effects coming from the backstage, but Mario looked at it carefully and noticed how they literally came from Juicy Q's singing. Was this magic? Mario wondered about her secrets but at the same time enjoyed the magnificent performance. He wished Princess Peach and his brother Luigi were here; they would have enjoyed this together. The pop star danced rapidly as she sang, she sang without showing signs of weariness or fatigue. She looked like she was singing to attract positive energies, she have brought joys and wonders to the crowds, at this point no one could ever think of bad things whatsoever. During the interlude in her song, she started to summon thin lights coming from the tips of her fingers. They went up above her and started to form shapes around her, the lights made it look like she have gotten angel wings and she hovered while finishing her song. And for the finale she sent all the lights and created fireworks. The crowds were amazed by how the special effects perfected her performance, but Mario has observed the special effects carefully, they looked too real to be special effects, in fact they looked like they were real magic. Just what on earth was this pop star, was she really a witch like what Monsieur Block said back at the bar? The show was about to end as she landed back at the stage, but then the lights were suddenly turned off.

**Juicy Q:** Huh? Was this supposed to be part of the show?

When the lights were turned back on, Juicy Q was being surrounded by a round and green barrier. The Audience wondered if this was also part of the show, but judging by Juicy Q's expression, it definitely wasn't.

**Sinmark:** Oh no, I sense a familiar presence as the x-nauts.

**Starlow:** What?!

**Sinmark:** They are here.

As the idol was trapped in a barrier, group of hooded assailants got on the stage surrounding her.

**Starlow:** Mario! It's those hooded guys that were after her!

Mario saw it as well, just who were they? Then the hooded guys took their clothes off, revealing their uniforms which looked familiar. It was the x-nauts once again.

**Starlow:** The hooded guys were the x-nauts?! What do they want with her?!

Just then, someone came from the back stage, someone who Mario feared to see once more. He was the dome-headed leader of the x-nauts wielding a staff, Grodus, and as Lord Crump said he had returned. The crowds still thought this was still part of the show until the x-nauts showed signs of hostility towards their favorite idol. Just what was Grodus intent to do with her?

**Grodus:** Gack ack ack ack! Hello once again world, I am the supreme leader of the x-nauts regime Grodus! I have come to make a broadcast of our domination!

**Starlow:** So that's Grodus, the one you fought in the past. Just what does he want?

**Grodus:** Fellow citizens of this world, I have come to announce you what I have in store for this world. It seems you are too busy enjoying yourselves so much that you did not see our sudden arrivals coming, have you? Well, do you know what I think? This world has too many excitements, too many happiness, too many love, and too many peace! But no more! Because I am here to fix it all! Tonight, I have come to even our playing field here, I am here to announce that we'll be the new rulers and governors of this world! Those who try to resist us shall perish! I have failed once, but I assure that I won't fail once more! X-nauts!

As he called them, two tanks came out of each side of the stage, and some of the x-naut troops also came from behind Grodus, many were on foot but some were on jet packs and few were riding the mini von grapples. The crowds panicked but were unable to escape because the entire theater was surrounded by the x-nauts army. Mario could not take it any longer, he and his party members all got on the stage to confront the x-naut leader.

**Grodus:** Well, if it isn't Mario. How is Princess Peach doing these days?

Mario took out his hammer as a response.

**Grodus:** Trying to be hostile are you? As you can see, my army and I have overpowered you, so do you think you can stand a chance against me?

Starlow moved up front to talk.

**Starlow:** So you are Grodus! Mario has told me all about you! What do you intent to do with Juicy Q?! Release her!

**Grodus:** Tut tut tut, I don't believe that you are in position to tell _me_ what to do, yellow gumball. I am, however, willing to answer your question. You've noticed it too, didn't you Mario?

Mario grimaced.

**Starlow:** What's he talking about Mario?

**Grodus:** I am surprised that a being from the star realm have not even notice it. This girl is no ordinary girl; she is a sacred being who holds great powers you'd never imagine. The power that emits positive energy around the area, this girl holds half of that piece and I intend to eradicate it!

**Starlow:** So, the rumors were true after all? She's the source of joy all around us? Is that true Juicy?

**Juicy Q:** …please…help…

**Grodus:** I can't wipe out peace just by eliminating her; I have to eliminate the other one who holds that sacred essence. But I will find it, and then distribute chaos all around the world. Once the world perishes, I will rebuild the world designed just for me!

**Starlow:** Like we'll let that happen!

**Grodus:** Then come and try to save her! I'll get rid of you first so that I can't put my plans in motion without interference! X-nauts! Destroy them!

The friendly units were all prepared for battle, but Mario felt like the people panicking needed help as well, he decided to bring few party members to battle with him while the others help fight off the x-nauts around the area. Mario decided to bring: Tarlo, Bitwick, Tober, Nautica, Ojinga, Bo, Harlink, Koopiri, Chuck, Illuminair, Jazzlyn, Farrow, Sinmark, Megwen, and Hexica. Everyone else who he didn't bring went to dealing with the other x-nauts and helping people around the theater.

* * *

They started their move with engaging the enemy, since the area was small. Mario, Chuck, Nautica, and Harlink engaged with the elite x-nauts, they all managed to take each of their respective targets and all gained 50 starpoints. Nautica leveled up to level 9.

**HP:** 38+5 **FP:** 25+4 **Power:** 28+4 **Block:** 21+2 **Technique:** 24+3 **Magic:** 26+3 **Immunity:** 22+4 **Luck:** 26+3

Megwen used her crushing zephyr move to deal with multiple enemies, causing most damages against flying enemies. She took out 3 flying x-nauts, received over 120 starpoints and leveled up to level 8.

**HP:** 24+3 **FP:** 29+5 **Power:** 15+2 **Block:** 14+5 **Technique:** 23+5 **Magic:** 28+4 **Immunity:** 25+3 **Luck:** 21+2

Farrow deployed her Spiny beetles and commanded them to scatter around and attack randomly against the x-nauts. She received 30 starpoints. Illuminair attacked the mini von grapple with her microshock attack, and caused massive damages against it. Hexica, Sinmark, and Koopiri focused on the x-naut tank. Koopiri used her FP move, giant shell, she kicked a giant shell above and it landed on the target causing massive damages. Sinmark also used his FP move and threw his velvet grenade on it, the attack was effective and Hexica used her ice beam to damage the tank down to HP below 50%. Bitwick blasted the mini von grapple with her blast attack, and Bo finished it off with his primary move, Schere Shackle and received 60 starpoints. Tober approached an x-naut PhD and used his pickpocket move to steal the PhD's Chuckola Slime and received 30 starpoints and became level 6.

**HP:** 22+3 **FP:** 10+3 **Power:** 21+3 **Block:** 8+2 **Technique:** 21+1 **Magic:** 1+1 **Immunity:** 11+3 **Luck:** 21+4

Ojinga defeated a jet packed x-naut with his torpedo shot move and received 40 starpoints. Tarlo moved farther away from the enemy and then Jazzlyn moved next to Mario.

**Grodus:** Attack!

The x-nauts began to make their move by attacking each party member. Out of all the enemies, the tanks and the mini von grapples caused more damages against them. Jazzlyn and Tarlo both handled their team with their healing abilities both received 30 starpoints credits. Mario took out the mini von grapple with his hammer; he received 60 starpoints and became level 9.

**HP:** 27+5 **FP:** 26+4 **Power:** 30+4 **Block:** 16+7 **Technique:** 27+2 **Magic:** 19+4 **Immunity:** 15+4 **Luck:** 19+4

Illuminair shocked a separate tank with her microshock attack, the move managed to paralyze it. Harlink and her sister Megwen teamed up against an elite x-naut, which Harlink finished off, gained 50 starpoints and access to level 9.

**HP:** 30+3 **FP:** 33+2 **Power:** 32+6 **Block:** 22+2 **Technique:** 32+3 **Magic:** 17+1 **Immunity:** 24+3 **Luck:** 23+2

Chuck fought against the x-naut PhD and defeated it, rewarding him with 45 starpoints. Tober used fangswipe against another x-naut PhD, but only scratched him. Bitwick attacked the paralyzed tank with her blast attack, nearly taking it down. Sinmark took out the tank with his grenade, and received 80 starpoints, leveling him up to level 9.

**HP:** 32+4 **FP:** 25+4 **Power:** 35+6 **Block:** 22+2 **Technique:** 29+3 **Magic:** 15+1 **Immunity:** 23+5 **Luck:** 30+2

Bo finished off the x-naut PhD and gained 45 starpoints. Farrow defeated the last jet-packed x-naut with her spike pain move and received 40 starpoints and became level 7.

**HP:** 21+4 **FP:** 22+4 **Power:** 23+4 **Block:** 18+3 **Technique:** 16+5 **Magic:** 9+1 **Immunity:** 19+4 **Luck:** 17+3

Hexica took out the second and the last mini von grapple with her ice magic, and received 60 starpoints. The enemy forces were being decimated by the sheer power of the party's might thanks to their overpowered stats. Because of fewer enemies, their damages this time were less severe. But they were still worth healing off so Jazzlyn and Tarlo began healing their teammates right away. In the process Jazzlyn leveled up to level 9 as thanks for her support.

**HP:** 20+4 **FP:** 26+2 **Power:** 15+3 **Block:** 16+3 **Technique:** 12+2 **Magic:** 19+2 **Immunity:** 22+4 **Luck:** 16+5

Illuminair finished off the last tank and received 80 starpoints for a level up to level 8.

**HP:** 18+5 **FP:** 19+3 **Power:** 8+1 **Block:** 11+5 **Technique:** 17+4 **Magic:** 25+5 **Immunity:** 23+4 **Luck:** 17+6

Two enemies remained, an elite x-naut and an x-naut PhD. Farrow threw her spinies at the elite x-naut and then Koopiri took it out and received 50 starpoints and a level up to level 7.

**HP:** 22+4 **FP:** 23+6 **Power:** 24+3 **Block:** 33+7 **Technique:** 25+3 **Magic:** 13+4 **Immunity:** 21+4 **Luck:** 15+3

Bo finished off the last enemy with his bullet fun attack, he received 45 starpoints and a level up to level 8.

**HP:** 27+3 **FP:** 26+2 **Power:** 30+2 **Block:** 16+4 **Technique:** 27+2 **Magic:** 19+1 **Immunity:** 15+4 **Luck:** 19+3

The battle was over, but Grodus wasn't finished with them yet.

* * *

**Grodus:** You've done well defeating my army. As expected of the only being who ever challenged me and defeated me once. But like before, I'm not finished here yet.

He sent a blast wave with his staff, pushing Mario and his party away from him.

**Starlow:** What power! Is this the might of their leader?

**Grodus:** Now if you'll excuse me, I have something to take care of. This girl for instance!

**Starlow:** No! Mario! Get up! You have to save her!

Mario tried but the force of Grodus's magic was too strong, he couldn't push it back. Grodus was free to make his move as he approached the trapped Juicy Q, attempting to eliminate her with a blade that was hidden his staff.

**Grodus:** Farewell!

He has brandished his blade right before them.

* * *

But it didn't hit her?

**Grodus:** What in the world?!

Mario, Starlow, and everyone could not believe their eyes when someone came to Juicy Q's rescue by blocking Grodus's blade with his own. The one who blocked him looked familiar to Mario, as if he met him before. He was right; it was none other than the toad guard he met back at Peach's castle. It was the toad soldier named Markay, and he just saved Juicy Q's life by risking his own.

**Grodus:** Who the hell are you?!

**Markay:** In the name of the justice of the Mushroom kingdom, I shall smite all evil!

He kicked Grodus in the gut and almost sent him flying.

**Grodus:** AAAUUUGGGGHHHH!

The force sent by Grodus was then nullified.

**Starlow:** You! You were the guard back at Peach's castle!

**?: **MARIO!

A familiar voice called him. It was the loveliest voice Mario had ever heard. It belonged to none other than princess Peach, who appeared before him across the theater. Peach, along with all her escorts behind her have arrived.

**Starlow:** Princess Peach! You've come as well?!

**Peach:** Of course! I just had to help you out after you sent me that email message. I'm sorry if I made you worry at all, but you didn't have to because I've brought a little army of my own.

Behind Markay came a beautiful brunette who dispelled the barrier that trapped Juicy Q somehow.

**Juicy Q:** Princess Viola…you came…

**Viola:** Of course, I'll always come home when a friend is in danger.

**Markay:** Lady Viola, please escort Miss Juicy Q out of here. This place is about to be a battlefield.

**Viola:** No, this is my kingdom, so I must also take part of this battle as well. I am finished with hiding.

**Markay:** Very well, but stick close to me.

Peach looked at Mario who seems to have questions for her.

**Peach:** Mario, I know you have gazillion things to ask me, but now is not the time. We have to deal with Grodus!

**Starlow:** Of course! You ready Mario?

Mario nodded and said "Oh Yes!" and he brought out his hammer. Grodus recovered from Markay's attack and chuckled in amusement.

**Grodus:** Well, if it isn't princess Peach. I never thought you'd ever come to the plumber's rescue. Did you wished to be wasted by me once more?

**Peach:** I had enough of you x-creeps! You are already history for and I intent to keep it that way! I won't run from this anymore! I wish to see your demise personally with my own eyes!

**Grodus**: Gack ack ack ack ack ack ack! Well then, we'll see who's going to be destroyed in this battle, your little army or my ultimate magic?

He summoned more enemies in the presence, such as elite wizards, x-shadower, and bunch of x-yuxes.

**Starlow:** We are surrounded!

**Markay:** It matters not! We'll defeat him!

**Peach:** Mario! Everyone! Take him out!

**Grodus:** COME AND GET IT!

Mario and his companions joined force with Peach's escorts in order to fight against the mad leader of the x-nauts. Will their combined force be enough to defeat him? Find out in the next chapter.

* * *

**Sorry guys, I had to end the story here, and it was getting so good too. At last Mario and Peach have reunited and combined both of their parties. Yes, from here on out, the two parties will combine and follow along their stories together. Want more chapters? Be patient. Thanks for reading all the up to here, if you can support me, I might just be motivated to write once more. Leave comments and wait until I write Chapter 13AB. See you till then!**


	23. Chapter 13AB Two Teams Collide

**I have arrived! Recently Nintendo announced new characters and a veteran fighter to join the Smash brothers. I have to say that it was one of the best news I've heard in my life. I am however, a little disappointed that they've included Lucina, who appears to have similar move sets and fighting skills to Marth (basically, a Marth clone, only slightly different). To be honest with you, I was hoping for someone new from another Nintendo franchise such as Shulk from Xenoblade, and I was also hoping for someone unexpected such as Micaiah or Tharja who are also from the fire emblem series. At least they added tome user from the series this time, and I somehow have expected Robin/Avatar to be in the game and I knew it had to be either Chrom or Lucina that has to be playable; at least one of them is in the game now. I've been waiting for the moment to write this chapter, since both story A and story B characters are going to be joining force. That's why their chapter will be combined into story AB continuing from story A. When will story C characters join the fray you ask? I can't tell you, but when they do, things will get epic. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, here's the story you've all have been waiting for.**

* * *

_Support_

* * *

**Markay and Viola 2**

**Markay:** Whoa, those are some nice cloths you're wearing!

**Viola:** Do you like it? I thought it would be proper to wear casually while we are practicing how to be less civilized and be common.

**Markay:** I should say; you look gorgeous even in such clothing.

**Viola:** Thank you. Now that we've went over fashions, what shall we go over first?

**Markay:** I'm gonna say we should go over flamboyant conversations spoken by common folks. Care to demonstrate how you describe thing? Let's start by describing me, if you can.

**Viola:** Very well.

She observes Markay carefully.

**Viola: **You are looking valiant and masculine with your armor on, and from the looks of your muscular stature and bulky figure you appear to be talented with armed combats. The bandana on your helm demonstrates your nobility and the marvelous cape depicts magnificent valor. But within your valiant exterior which acts as a metaphorical armor showing your gallant superiority; hides your inner soul representing shameful weaknesses such as fear of speaking with women such as myself, preventing you from speaking properly to them.

**Markay:** You….noticed?

**Viola:** You did well to try and hide it from me, but I've learned how to read the person by observing carefully just by looking closely to their expression. Anyhow…how did I do?

**Markay:** Well, the way you described was too high-classed, and it was less primitive and had too many use of verbal outputs. I should say that only a handful of regular people out there could even understand what you even said.

**Viola:** So, it was no good?

**Markay:** It was your first try, so we shouldn't expect much progress. We should keep trying until it fits to be used like a commoner, and we can start by replacing some words you used within your description.

**Viola:** Replace? How so?

**Markay:** Like when you used the word "masculine", you should instead use smaller words like manly or boyish.

**Viola:** I see.

**Markay:** There's also a matter of tones you used in each of your sentences. You've described things as if you were a rich critique, normally people would just raise and lower their tones and raise and lower them again like some sort of pattern. And, many folks do not speak with accent. It will prove to be difficult to try and fix that.

**Viola:** Sounds like you'll be burdened by helping me get through with this. I feel ashamed.

**Markay:** You don't have to feel that way, because I volunteered to assist you. I couldn't just simply ignore an elegant lady in need.

**Viola:** How very kind of you. Then I hope to establish more from you. It's only a matter of time before I get to speak like common folks do.

**Markay:** Well, seeing how you look and talk, I should say that it would be hard to imagine you talking in vulgar language.

**Viola:** Neither could I, but to learn different things we must learn how to adapt them well.

**Markay:** Perhaps you should avoid using advanced vocabulary in your sentences from now on. It may help you improve a lot.

**Viola:** A sound advice. Oh, excuse me….I meant, "Good idea!"

**Markay and Viola support reached flower rank**

* * *

**Tarlo and Ikki**

**Ikki:** Hey little guy! How are you?!

**Tarlo:** Hello Miss Ikki. I'm fine.

**Ikki:** Miss? Kid, I'm not that much older than you so you can just call me Ikki.

**Tarlo:** I'm sorry, it's just that I don't talk formally to someone I barely know.

**Ikki:** Okay, then we should get to know each other well enough to talk less like a stranger then.

**Tarlo:** I guess that's okay. Are you a maid?

**Ikki:** Why yes! I worked as a waitress at the diner in a place called "Rose Thorn Café", until my brother got a job at the Mushroom kingdom castle. I now work as a waitress there. I can also cook and do chores.

**Tarlo: **Wow, I do all the chores back home too.

**Ikki:** Well well well! We only got to know each other in less than a minute, and we already found something we have in common! It's like we are getting to know each other already.

**Tarlo:** Yeah, and it's my first time getting along with someone older than me.

**Ikki:** *giggle*, so what do _you_ do? Go to any good school?

**Tarlo:** No, I was home-taught.

**Ikki:** Really?

**Tarlo:** Yeah, my foster parent couldn't afford to send me and my friends to school, but thankfully they knew how to teach.

**Ikki:** Foster parents? Are you like an orphan or something?

**Tarlo:** Yes, my parent left me when I was little, so I had to live at the orphanage back in Mushroom kingdom.

**Ikki:** Oh my god, I'm sorry to hear that.

**Tarlo:** Living in the orphanage isn't so bad though. I made good friends there and I treat them like an actual family. At least I wasn't alone, although I think about my real parents from time to time. When the comet incident took place however, the orphanage was destroyed and my foster parents were hospitalized somewhere far. It felt like losing a family again, since then me and my three other kids had to stick together to survive.

**Ikki:** What a bummer, that comet ruined everyone's life, now it had to ruin children's lives too?

**Tarlo:** That's why we are in this journey with Mario, to fix it all.

**Ikki:** *giggle* you know, I realized that we had another thing in common.

**Tarlo:** Another thing?

**Ikki:** Yeah because you see, me and my brothers lost our parents too. Our dad was murdered, and our mother is in a hospital because of an illness. Because of that, we had to look out for each other and stay strong. It's only a matter of time before we lose her as well.

**Tarlo:** At least you still have her. You are working to raise money to help your mom get better, aren't you?

**Ikki:** Why do you say that?

**Tarlo:** Because you seem most concerned about it, compared to your brothers.

**Ikki:** Well yeah! My mom looked out for me because dad was too focused on my brothers, teaching them about business and what not. He didn't even noticed his own daughter, it's like he's ignoring me because he never wanted a daughter. My mom cared for me though, and I want to do everything I can to help her get better again.

**Tarlo:** Yeah, I also hope that my foster parents get better again.

**Ikki:** I have an idea! Until they get better, how about I watch over you?! We can always look out for each other and frankly, I always wanted someone younger for me to look after. You never can when you are the youngest in the family.

**Tarlo:** That would be great, thanks. Should I call you big sis then?

**Ikki:** Sure little bro! I always wanted a little sibling!

**Tarlo and Ikki support reached mushroom rank.**

* * *

**Chapter 13AB**

The battle began as two separate parties were deployed on two different sides of the large stage, little did they know that their fight was being broadcasted by a live camera which was meant to record Juicy Q's concert. Grodus was at the back center of the stage, he summoned four x-groduses to shield himself. There were also x-yuxes, elite wizards, and x-shadower within the area all looking deadly. Chaz started the first turn by activating his force barrier FP move to raise all party members' block stats, granting him 30 starpoints. Chuck moved towards the closest x-yux and hurt it with his harpoon strike move. It was preferable to take it out quickly before it summons two mini yuxes to shield itself from attacks, which can be a pain to deal with. Markay used charging pike on the x-yux and finished it off and got 60 starpoints and leveled up to level 8.

**HP:** 20+5 **FP:** 12+3 **Power:** 22+4 **Block:** 12+4 **Technique:** 17+6 **Magic:** 4+3 **Immunity:** 5+3 **Luck:** 10+5

Dedré approached a closest elite wizard and used her frenzy melody attack, the attack didn't KO the enemy but it did put it to sleep. Nautica approached towards an x-shadower and poisoned it with her venom kiss attack. Sinmark also attacked the x-shadower with his silent blade move, but the x-shadower proved to be bulky as it managed to take the hits. Bo and Illuminair teamed up to attack another x-yux, it had big defense but thanks to Illuminair's microshock attack being able to pierce defenses, it was taken out. Illuminair gained 60 starpoints. Koopiri finished off the poisoned x-shadower with shell kick move and received 50 starpoints and leveled to level 7.

**HP:** 22+3 **FP:** 23+2 **Power:** 24+5 **Block:** 33+7 **Technique:** 25+6 **Magic:** 13+4 **Immunity:** 21+3 **Luck:** 15+6

Tober got up and started pickpocketing on the elite wizard; he stole its garnet and got 30 starpoints. Hexica finished the wizard off with her deadly frost move, it was deadly indeed. She gained 50 starpoints and became level 9.

**HP:** 26+3 **FP:** 24+3 **Power:** 15+4 **Block:** 17+2 **Technique:** 19+5 **Magic:** 30+6 **Immunity:** 23+4 **Luck:** 20+4

Farrow deployed her spiny squadron and scattered them, hoping for them to act as decoy against enemy threats, she received 30 starpoints. All the other fighters who haven't moved yet could only move towards the direction Grodus was in, since no other enemies could have been reached. The enemies made their move towards the friendly units; some of their attacks were directed towards the spiny beetles on stage. All x-yuxes shot their ring beams and then spawned 2 x-mini yuxes orbiting around them to make a shield for them. X-shadowers attacked by throwing black ball of darkness at them. The damages from their attacks were large even when Chaz's force barrier was in active. Elite wizards also shot their laser beam to attack, but their attacks were easily eluded by superguarding. The ones farther away from them did not attack, but instead they created copies of themselves with their illusions. Grodus used a spell to raise defense for all the enemy units. It was the friendly units' turn now, Harlink approached the x-shadower who attacked her and used destiny cleaver attack on it. The move caused massive damage on it and Harlink received 50 starpoints for taking it out. Luster also took out an x-shadower with his fatal shock attack. Luster received 50 starpoints and leveled up to level 8.

**HP:** 18+2 **FP:** 14+7 **Power:** 10+5 **Block:** 9+4 **Technique:** 12+4 **Magic:** 11+9 **Immunity:** 8+3 **Luck:** 7+5

Megwen used her crushing zephyr move to wipe out all the mini x-yuxes around the area. Afterwards the x-yuxes lost their shields rendering them defenseless. Megwen received 20 starpoints for defeating them. Ikki healed her teammates with her wonder heal move; she received 30 starpoints and leveled up to level 5.

**HP:** 22+3 **FP:** 17+5 **Power:** 8+5 **Block:** 7+4 **Technique:** 13+4 **Magic:** 5+5 **Immunity:** 8+3 **Luck:** 9+6

Jazzlyn also started healing her allies with her own healing move. Chuck threw his spear at the defenseless x-yux. Dedré attacked another x-shadower and put it to sleep. Chaz used his lunar blade spell to attack the elite wizard; he managed to hit the real one instead of its copy. The copies disappeared after the real one took hit. Bitwick blasted the elite wizard and the wizard was taken out. Bitwick received 50 starpoints which leveled her up to level 9.

**HP:** 30+5 **FP:** 32+5 **Power:** 34+6 **Block:** 26+3 **Technique:** 25+2 **Magic:** 19+2 **Immunity:** 15+4 **Luck**: 14+2

Viola used her tender voice on Megwen and gave her an extra turn; Viola was rewarded with 30 starpoints for helping out. Megwen used her extra turn to blast away x-groduses with her crushing zephyr move. Bo shot him with bullet fun, as Illuminair shocked him and gave him a paralysis, Binx also attacked him followed my Mario hammering him. All those attacks landed on him, yet Grodus still stood in place with 60% of his health left. Grodus retaliated by blasting an energy wave at the nearest party members. He also summoned two more x-groduses; luckily they were not enough to make him another shield. Markay took out the last dark wizard with jousting heart attack, and he received 50 starpoints. Ikki healed the teammates close to Grodus with wonder heal and received 30 starpoints. Tober moved towards Grodus and took the amethyst he was carrying, and got 30 starpoints. Sinmark attacked the last x-shadower with his silent blade move; it was then finished off by Dedré; who received 50 starpoints which leveled her up to level 6.

**HP:** 16+6 **FP:** 13+7 **Power:** 6+5 **Block:** 4+3 **Technique:** 8+5 **Magic:** 15+7 **Immunity:** 9+5 **Luck:** 10+4

Farrow dealt with another x-yux with her spike pain attack, somehow she landed a critical hit on it, which allowed her to defeat it, and she received 40 starpoints. Harlink damaged the last x-yux, and then it was finished off by Aira, she received 40 starpoints and became level 7.

**HP:** 11+6 **FP:** 7+5 **Power:** 9+4 **Block:** 13+4 **Technique:** 9+5 **Magic:** 6+8 **Immunity:** 10+5 **Luck:** 6+5

Hexica shot her hex ice beam on Grodus, dealing great damages on him. Megwen used crushing zephyr on Grodus and his x-groduses, taking the x-groduses out granted her 10 starpoints. Chuck used harpoon strike on Grodus; Chaz also blasted his lunar blade on him but to no avail. Illuminair continued to use microshock on Grodus, the damage was maximum. He still lives but he's down to less than 60 HP now. Binx used mace swing on Grodus, unfortunately due to lack of gaining much experiences and lack of attack growth he was not able to deal great damage on him. Bitwick also tried to blast the warlock with her blast attack, after taking the hit Grodus did something which no other villains have ever done so far, he countered. The counter returned half the damage Bitwick dealt to him; she sustained enough HP to survive. Grodus was now down to 34 HP, Mario decided to finish him off with his hammer. The hammer attack pierced his defense but only took 30 HP from him. Luckily Viola decided to grant him an extra turn with tender voice; she gained 30 starpoints and leveled up to level 6.

**HP:** 20+5 **FP:** 10+6 **Power:** 8+3 **Block:** 12+4 **Technique:** 10+3 **Magic:** 15+6 **Immunity:** 20+3 **Luck:** 18+3

Mario used his extra turn to finally hammer the Warlock, who had been the nuisance in his adventure on Rogueport and the nuisance once again in the Dawn kingdom. As he hammered him, Grodus fell into his knees with his head cracked.

**Grodus:** …no….I was so….close….

Mario received 150 starpoints which instantly leveled him up to level 9.

**HP:** 37+6 **FP:** 33+2 **Power:** 34+3 **Block:** 22+4 **Technique:** 24+2 **Magic:** 22+4 **Immunity:** 22+4 **Luck:** 24+2

Battle was now over, and so were Grodus and his x-naut regime.

* * *

The crowds that were in panic earlier have witnessed the whole battle, as did the whole world thanks to the broadcast. Everyone cheered at Mario and his victory over the x-nauts.

**Goombrey:** Whoa, now everyone's cheering for us!

**Bitwick:** I guess coming here with Mario made it all possible.

They may have won the battle, but Mario knew it wasn't over yet. He turned towards the enemy he fought and saw Grodus who was still on his knees. Something was happening then, Grodus was covered by black miasma and started to disintegrate into black dust.

**Starlow:** What…what's happening to him?

**Megwen:** It is a dark magic of sorts, most likely originated from the ztar. Remember what Merlon told us, the foes we faced are only figments created by the ztar which replicated the foes Mario fought in the past. What we are seeing here, is the proof of his theory.

Peach just made it to the stage everyone was on and witnessed Grodus in his current state.

**Peach:** Grodus is…disappearing?

The warlock they believed to be Grodus made a slight chuckle, astonishing the whole party.

**Grodus:** Eh heh heh…well done Mario…as expected of the one who have saved the world more than you can count…

**Peach:** What is happening to you?

**Grodus:** Why do you care?

Someone then came towards Grodus and bended down to him. It was Luster.

**Luster:** Sir Grodus…it has been a while.

**Peach:** Luster?

**Grodus: **Do I know you?

**Luster:** You do not recognized me…that is because you were the one to lead to me like this….I was once created by you…and was also destroyed by you…long ago…..back on our moon base…you deleted my data for act of treason…

Peach remembered, because she was there. Grodus had vanquished his existence for helping Peach back then. Peach now realized who Luster was.

**Grodus:** You are…TEC? GACK ACK ACK ACK! Such irony! I've thought I dealt with you back on the moon, but now you stand before me where I am now at your mercy?

**Luster:** You _thought_ you took care of me by deleting my memory bank and cutting my powers, it was foolish for my own creator to have forgotten the back-up power generator you've installed on me. It does not matter now however, I've come to witness your demise by my own eyes.

**Grodus:** Gack ack ack ack! You stupid machine, you don't seem to know anything, do you?! I'm not the same creator who created you; rather I am the creation, nothing more than a copy which the ztar created.

**Peach:** What?

**Starlow:** It is true princess Peach, Merlon theorized that ever since Mario made contact with the ztar it has been creating figments based on the dark parts of Mario's memory. Grodus right here happens to be one of them.

**Grodus:** You've got brain for such a small being. And now that you've defeated me, I am going to disappear into nothing. But do not think that this will be the last time you'll see me, the darkness from the ztar is spreading across the entire world, once that happens this world shall be devoured by it. You won't be able to save it this time Mario, in fact the darkness have already taken care of you hasn't it? I sense the small part of the ztar in your heart already…

**Peach:** What's he talking about Starlow?

Starlow said nothing; neither did any of Mario's party members.

**Grodus:** In the end, you'll end up with two choices, surrender to the darkness or let it flow within you. What will you do now, hero?!

Mario grimaced at him.

**Grodus:** By eradicating me, you are able to live for another week. But beware, this curse is spreading fast and things are going to get worst, you'll wish you have perished by my hands. So enjoy it while you can heh heh heh! Take the girl you wanted to save, because it'll not matter. Struggle all you want, you'll only be delaying the inevitable. Let's see how you'll handle it…GACK ACK ACK ACK!

After saying those words, Grodus has been disintegrated entirely to nothing. The figment of the Warlock was no more and the dark miasma has vanished into thin air.

**Starlow:** He's gone…looks like we were only dealing with small fraction of our situation. We have to restore the star rod as quick as possible.

Mario agreed, and then Peach and her escorts joined them.

**Peach:** …Mario…

Mario got close to Peach and raised his hat, telling her he said "hi". Markay also decided to join them as did Viola.

**Markay:** Long time no see, Mario. I am glad to see you safe, you must be wondering why the princess is here as well aren't you? There will be time for explanations but first we must tend to Juicy Q.

**Viola:** There's no need, because she just awoke.

The idol went towards them, with sad expressions on her face. She tried to hide it by smiling all of the sudden.

**Juicy Q:** Thank you for saving me everyone. Looks like you faced hell trying to rescue me, didn't you? I'm sorry for causing trouble.

**Starlow:** Pfffph! It happens to them all the time, so don't feel displeased about it.

**Juicy Q:** Lady Viola, I'm so glad to see you again!

**Viola:** Yes, I ran into the princess of the Mushroom kingdom and understood the situation better from her. I've returned with her at my side. How are you doing?

**Juicy Q:** I'm fine now thanks to you and everyone! How can I repay you?

**Viola:** Actually, I was hoping that you'd returned what I've given you long ago before I left. The sacred force embedded to your heart.I believe that it was the reason those x-nauts tried to destroy you in the first place, you should lose it now.

**Juicy Q:** And I shall, I'm just glad that I was able to do my part to help you.

Juicy Q started to sing out her voice, this brought out a shiny orb out of her chest. Viola also did the same and the similar bright orb came out of her chest. The two light orbs merged together to create a big red orb with a gamma symbol on it. It was clear that this was the gamma orb Mario was hunting all along.

**Viola:** I believe this is what you were after, Mario.

**Starlow:** Is that…

**Viola:** Yes it is, one of the cosmic orbs which created life. The dark ones were after me and Juicy Q in order to get this. I now believe that it would be safer if you had it.

**Starlow:** Are you sure?

**Viola:** If you intent to save this world, you'll need these orbs, do you not? Please take it and find the rest of them.

**Starlow:** Okay then, Mario, take the orb.

Mario took the orb; they now had their hands on the first cosmic orb, now they just needed six more.

**Juicy Q:** Well well! Looks like things worked out in the end huh? But the crowds here are still looking forward to the rest of my performances. May I get back on it?

**Viola:** Of course, me and the princess have some things to discuss, so we must get back to the castle.

**Juicy Q:** Cool! Oh and Mario, can you come close to me?

Mario listened and moved towards Juicy Q. She then did something which was quite unexpected; she kissed him on his cheek. Mario and Peach who witnessed this blushed.

**Juicy Q:** That was a little "thank you" for saving me today. As you have noticed I am not a regular person, I am one of the two keepers of the sacred force on a realm known as the Apotheosis. You are trying to restore the star rod, aren't you? That means you have to get to the Apotheosis to get the job done. We'll meet again there Mario, and when we do, I'll give you the grand tour personally, okay?!

Mario nodded.

**Juicy Q:** Good! I'll see you then Mario! Now I have to get back on stage to finish my performance, now let's sing!

The crowd went wild and they all got to their seats to hear her songs.

**Goombrey:** What?! Mario got a kiss from her?! That's even better than an autograph!

**Bitwick:** Get a grip Goombrey.

**Starlow:** Okay kids, we are going back to the castle to have a meeting with the princess. You guys can stay here and listen to the rest of the concert if you want.

**Goombrey:** Oh thank you Miss Starlow! Let's Party Guys!

The younger members of Mario's party remained at the concert, while the rest of them decided to go back to the dawn kingdom castle with Mario and Peach.

**Peach:** C'mon Mario, There's so many things I want to talk to you about.

Peach looked at Mario who still seem to be blushing from Juicy Q's kiss earlier.

**Peach:** Did you enjoy her that much Mario? I noticed that she fancied you.

Peach appears to look envious about it.

**Starlow: **Princess Peach? What's the matter?

**Peach:** It's nothing! Let's get to that castle!

She hurried forward, moving past everyone in a sudden haste.

**Starlow:** Hmm, she's not too bright about hiding her feelings huh?

Mario made a questionable expression, wondering what Starlow was talking about.

**Starlow:** I see that you aren't so bright about it either.

Mario still had a question mark above his head.

**Starlow:** Never mind, just forget I said anything.

* * *

They have returned to the Dawn kingdom castle, where the king and queen welcomed them all back. They also saw their daughter right before them, as she greeted them.

**Viola:** Hello mother, hello father, I have returned.

**Dawn queen:** I am glad that you have returned safely to us. Since the world is facing unexpected crisis now, I was beginning to worry that you might not return.

**Dawn king:** Hello dear daughter, I'm happy to see you back as well. Have you given Mario the gamma orb?

**Viola:** Yes father and I have returned safely thanks to Princess Peach and her lovely escorts. You must thank them, for if not for them I may not have returned safely.

**Dawn king:** Then I must thank you all, and thank you princess Peach. If I'd known we'd be receiving guest from another royalty we would have prepared a feast.

**Viola:** That's quite alright father, because there's something we must all discuss, regarding what has happened in this world so far. Princess Peach's kingdom has become victim of an unfortunate event that took place few days ago.

**Starlow:** Huh? What happened to Mushroom kingdom?

**Peach:** It has been apprehended by the shroobs.

Mario was shocked to hear that, not only was the kingdom lost again but the shroobs have also returned, just like the x-nauts were.

**Starlow:** Shroobs? You mean those nasty purple alien mushrooms from your childhood? The ones who terrorized the mushroom kingdom once with their infestations?

**Peach:** Yes, me and some of my castle employees managed to make it out in time before the castle was being surrounded by a large force field. I do not know if anyone else from the kingdom made it out, we were in a hurry to make it out for our own lives.

**Starlow:** Good thing you did, so after they attacked did you intended to meet with Mario for help?

**Peach:** Actually I had to make detour before meeting with Mario. I had to go to the honey kingdom.

**Starlow:** Honey kingdom? Why?

**Peach:** To retrieve this.

She showed them the star emblem.

**Starlow:** Is that the star emblem?

**Peach:** After receiving your email, I had a feeling that you'd need it, so I went to Sorbit Heights retrieved it.

**Markay:** Yes, you have no idea what she had to go through to get her hands on it.

**Peach:** I've also received help from an old friend, who by the way came with us to join this conversation, you can come out now!

As she called someone, a shiny light came out of the star emblem. It was none other than Geno in his spiritual form.

**Geno:** It's been a long time Mario.

Mario recognized the voice; it belonged to one of his old companion, the star spirit who possessed Gaz's Geno doll to help in his quest long ago.

**Geno:** That's right; I was one of your companions who asked for your help restoring the star road. I'm glad to see you well, and you too Starlow.

**Starlow:** Oh hey, it's been a while huh? How have you been?

**Peach:** You know each other?

**Starlow:** Yes, star spirits and star sprites all lived back on star haven before receiving our current title. We've been friend before all that.

**Geno:** Let us get back to the topic at hand. Mario, as you have figured it out by now, the mess that we are facing now is caused by the ztar which landed on earth few days past. The foes you've encountered were created by the ztar.

**Starlow:** Yeah, we've figured it out that much already. And we are also trying to regain the star rod so we can try and save the world.

**Peach:** The star rod is not back in star haven anymore.

**Starlow:** We know, Merlon confirmed that Rosalina has it now, so we intend to meet with her as soon as we find all seven cosmic orbs. So far we only found one of them, so it looks like we've got to get started if we intend to find the rest of the orbs.

**Peach:** Then you'll need this star emblem; the orbs are the only thing that can activate it.

**Starlow:** That's right; we need to get started right away.

**Geno:** You do not have to rush it, the curse may be spreading but it'll take almost a year before the whole world gets afflicted by it. We can take our time getting them.

**Starlow:** No we can't.

**Geno:** Hmm? Explain.

**Starlow:** Because Mario was also affected by the ztar curse. It might take years for it to devour earth but it might take less than a month before it devours a person.

**Peach:** What?! So what Grodus said back there…

**Starlow:** Yeah, he was telling the truth about it. If we don't get the star rod in time, we will lose Mario to the ztar.

**Geno:** Not good, Mario is the only one who can restore the star rod back to its original form. If we lose him all hope is lost.

**Peach:** Geno, can you explain why it has to be Mario?

**Geno:** Mario wields the life essence compatible to the star emblem necessary to do so. I've sensed it ever since I've first met him.

**Starlow:** But why Mario?

**Geno:** That I do not know, perhaps we'll know in the future.

**Peach:** Is there any way to dispel the darkness somehow?

**Starlow:** The night the darkness inside him first awoken, he lost his mind and nearly got us killed. Thankfully Rosalina sent a sparky girl, who managed to dispel it, but what I'm worried about is that the darkness in him is growing rapidly; I don't think we can hold it out long.

**Geno:** So what can we do?

**Starlow:** Merlon came up with a suggestion; he said that Mario can tame the darkness to prevent it from devouring him.

**Peach:** Oh thank goodness! How can he do that?

**Starlow:** We have to go to Isle Delfino and go to the shine gate; Mario can fight his shadow there. Coincidently, Isle Delfino also happens to have one of the orbs we need. We'll get there when we can.

**Peach:** But all the transportation that takes us anywhere is shut down. We had to come here on foot because of it.

**Starlow:** Not all transportation Peach, I remember someone mentioning an underwater train that takes you to Isle Delfino, apparently it's still operating.

**Peach:** Okay then! I guess we'll be going there next.

**Starlow:** But there's a problem, Merlon also said that we need the star rod in its original form to open the realm within the Shine gate. In any case, I think Isle Delfino should be our last destination.

**Geno:** We have to hurry then; we must get the orbs and then obtain the star rod.

**Peach:** But where do we start? Starlow, do you know the location of the rest of the orbs? If you do, which is the nearest from here?

**Starlow:** I think the nearest orb is in the Nimbus kingdom.

**Peach:** Isn't that in the sky? How do we even get there?

**Geno:** Have you forgotten how we first got to that place princess? We climbed the beanstalk to get there.

**Peach:** Would the beanstalk still there though? It has been years since we planted it.

**Geno:** The life span of an average beanstalk is astronomical. I believe it's still standing.

**Peach:** But why is Nimbus kingdom the nearest?

**Geno:** Because Nimbus kingdom is right above the harvest patch which is near Monstro town, and if my memory serves me correctly, Monstro town is actually close to the Dawn kingdom.

**Starlow:** That's right; if we have to get the next orb quickly the Nimbus kingdom is where we should start.

**Geno:** Then it settles it, that's where we'll go.

The Dawn kingdom king and queen listened to their conversations also got towards them.

**Dawn king:** Ah the Nimbus kingdom, I heard the Prince who rules it is only a child.

**Dawn queen:** Small nation can be ruled by anyone, despite their age husband.

**Dawn king:** So I've heard.

Viola approached the king and queen who appears to have a favor for them.

**Viola:** Mother, father, if it's alright with you, may I continue this journey with them?

**Dawn queen: **What?! But you've just come back!

**Viola:** I know, but the world is in grave danger, and I wish to assist them in their quest. My ability may come in handy for them, and who knows they may need it.

**Dawn queen:** Absolutely not! You are the next heir to our throne; I'll not have you risk your life in such a dangerous journey!

**Viola:** Mother, if this world gets devoured, then there isn't going to be a throne for me to rule in. As a future ruler I wish to help the ones who have the power to save it. Besides, how can I rule this kingdom if I don't know the world all too well? I intend to travel a lot longer for the world experience, to get to know other nations and other kingdoms.

**Dawn king:** She does have a point.

**Viola:** Do not worry; I now have friends who I can rely on if I'm in danger. I promise I'll be careful along the way.

**Dawn queen:** *sigh* very well, if you insist. But promise me that upon your return, you'll find a man you intend to marry, in order to be a proper ruler; you need to become a queen and to do that you'll need a husband. Is that understood?

**Viola:** Very well mother, I'll try not to be stingy with selecting my future spouse.

**Dawn king:** Well, the night has grown long, so I expect you all wanting to find a place to rest for the night? I have prepared rooms for all of you to sleep in so feel free to select your rooms for the night.

**Starlow:** We also got some kids back on Dusk Hallows enjoying a concert there. If it isn't much trouble, could you have someone to go and find them?

**Dawn king:** Very well, I shall send someone to guide them back here.

**Geno:** It's been a long day; you all should get some rest. We'll go in the morning.

* * *

Everyone chose a room they decided to rest on, as the night grew darker they were all getting ready to go to bed. That night, most of the party members went to sleep, but not all of them could rest easy, such as Mario who wanted to use this chance to talk to Peach. Mario went to the balcony where Peach was looking at the night sky.

**Peach:** Lovely night, isn't it?

Mario nodded.

**Peach:** Mario, I was glad to see that you were all right; in fact I was looking forward to seeing you as soon as I was on your way. But when I saw that idol kissed your cheek, I felt kind of angry. I don't know why but after coming all this way to find you just to see someone else trying to go after you, I just couldn't take it. So I'm sorry for my rash behavior afterwards. Was I being jealous?

Peach was blushing of the thoughts.

**Peach:** Looks like you got yourselves quite a number of allies this time. Something tells me that you'll need their help more than ever now. So don't be afraid to ask for their assistance. I'll also try what I can to help you, too. I'm sorry to have kept you awake for so long. Please get back to bed; I'll see you in the morning.

Mario wondered about Peach.

**Peach:** Don't worry about me; I'll go to bed a little later. I just want to be alone now.

Mario shrugged and then returned to his room. After he left, someone else approached her. It was Luster this time.

**Luster:** Princess…Peach…

**Peach:** Luster, or should I call you TEC?

**Luster:** TEC is dead now…please address me by my….new identity…

**Peach:** I'm just glad to know that you are alright now. When I've bonded with you back at the moon, I couldn't bear to lose a friend. But I must ask, why didn't you tell me it was you sooner?

**Luster:** I wasn't…ready…to tell you…

**Peach:** I thought you were lost after the x-naut base blew up. What happened?

**Luster:** After I activated the self-destruct sequence…my functionality had been neutralized and lost in space…in the end…I was lost…or so I thought…the programing within my data remained and the data wave was traveling in the cosmic zone. I was helpless I thought my existence was worthless. But then the star spirit you called Geno found me lost in the cyberspace and managed to turn my data fragments into a spirit.

**Peach:** He turned you into a star spirit?

**Luster:** Rather, something identical that fits to the similar category of what you call "spirit"…Geno guided my new form and lead me to the cosmos ruled by the fair lady named Rosalina. She had her mechanical henchmen called "Gearmos" to fashion me with a new body I could inhabit in. It was like I was given a second chance in life…and ever since, I owed my new life to her. I pledged to assist her in any way I could… so I've been working with Geno ever since.

**Peach:** You have started anew to a good people then! Fantastic! But still, why were you trying to avoid me?

**Luster:** During our time together back on the x-naut headquarters…I realized that I've grown fond of you…as you taught me what it means to feel…loved….or even know…what love is…in time, I realized I had feelings for you…but during my isolation in the lost space…I realized that…you and I weren't meant for each other…it was the truth which wasn't easy for me to accept but…when my life started anew…I thought of nothing but you…princess Peach…now that Grodus is out of the picture…my purpose for you has ended…I wish to find my own path…by severing my ties I forged with you….so before I do so…I wanted to see you again…maybe for the last…time…but I was too shy to talk to you then…I could not accept on what you would think of me…once you realized what I've become…

**Peach:** But wouldn't have offended you…I would never.

**Luster: **In any case…I'm glad to have met you once more…faith allowed me to help you once more, only this time…I get to help you personally….not by monitoring you from distance…

**Peach:** Then I hope to receive more direct help from you. I'll be counting on you then!

**Luster:** Thank you…I shall stand guard for my first duty….so you can sleep without worry…

**Peach:** Good night…TEC… (You'll always be TEC in my heart).

**Luster:** Good night, princess Peach…

* * *

In another room, Viola was getting out of her shower, while changing into her pajamas. Just as she was getting ready to sleep, someone intruded by knocking on her door.

**Viola:** Who on earth is still awake at this hour to interrupt me before I was going to sleep?

**Markay:** It is me…forgive me for intruding but…may I come in?

**Viola:** *sigh* very well but make it quick…I need my beauty rest.

Markay entered her room quietly, hoping to avoid waking anyone else.

**Markay:** Umm, was I interrupting anything?

**Viola:** Yes you were, and it is rude to keep a lady waiting before she's trying to get the sleep she needs. You are fortunate that I allowed it just this once, so get to the point while my mood isn't sour.

**Markay:** Forgive me; I just wanted to see if you need any protection, since you are at the moment lacking any securities.

**Viola:** Aren't you princess Peach's personal bodyguard? Why don't you go and protect her instead?

**Markay:** Well I intended to but…now that Mario is among us now I'm sure she won't need me now.

**Viola:** You were acting overprotective towards your highness before, but now you aren't like that so much now, is there a reason behind it?

**Markay:** I don't believe so.

**Viola:** Well, you must take your leave then unless you got something to say.

**Markay:** Well it's just that, were you serious about fulfilling your promise to the queen back there?

**Viola:** Huh?

**Markay:** You know, coming back with your future soul mate.

**Viola:** I do not see how that's any of your business. It was a personal matter between me and my mother so why are you discussing about it? Or are you suggesting that you are concerned about me finding a man for me?

**Markay:** Would that annoy you?

**Viola:** No, in fact I would be delighted to know someone worries about me for my sake, perhaps if you care about me so much that maybe I should consider you as my proper suitor?

**Markay:** What?! No! I did not mean it like that!

**Viola:** It appears that I've hit a bull's-eye. You can't face me being wed to another man can you? It's because you've fallen for me. Ever since we've met, you've been getting too close to me, I see why now.

**Markay:** It's true that I feel like protecting you but not because I've been infatuated by you…you know what, I think I kept you up for too long, I'll just be on guard by your room. You'd feel safer that way. Please pardon my rudeness. Bye.

Markay left the room in a hurry.

**Viola: **Hmmm, men are so predictable. He looked charming when he's acting shy, he doesn't look so tough now, does he? Oh well, I should get back to bed now. Tomorrow will be a long day.

Everyone except Markay and Luster are asleep now. Mario has finally got one of the cosmic orbs they needed to restore the star rod. Will getting the second one be easy as getting the first or will there be challenges that could prove to be much more difficult to get through? And now that Grodus and his x-nauts are out of the picture, who will be the next to attack Mario? Find out in the future chapter.

* * *

**Well that was a long chapter indeed; we've learned several things in the story that could be vital to the story. And we also learned that Luster was none other than TEC who have gotten a new body and name. Now those who played Paper Mario: The-Thousand-Year-Door, would probably point out that TEC was revived at the end of the game, but I should mention that in this story, it takes place in the time period where TEC's miraculous return ****_NEVER HAPPENED. _****Yes, I have bended the series a little, but know that many great writers have also bended realities to write a novel. I mean c'mon, there's a book where it shows that Abraham Lincoln fought vampires in his life, which is considered "bending the truth" to create non-fictional novel fabricated by fiction (They even made movies based on it, have you all seen it?). Eventually, Geno will also obtain a new body so that he can join the battle. Of course, I won't tell you when exactly. I hope you'll all be looking forward to the next chapter. If any of you guys want to talk to me about the story or about any other game-related topics, (such as Super Smash Brothers or Hyrule Warriors or any other games), feel free to PM me about them, I can spare my time talking about it with you. Until then, ~****_Ciao~!_**


	24. Chapter 6C Clouds Under, Waters Above

**Readers I've got a bad news, the date for me to enlist in the army came out, and I'm scheduled to join in September 2nd this year. That means I won't have much time to upload much chapters as soon as I go, and I probably won't return until next year and a half. Where I'm from, joining the service of military is mandatory; therefore I cannot refuse as it would be against the law, they even prohibit the use of cell phones, which really sucks. So before I go, I wish to update as many as possible, but by the time I get out I'll be free to do whatever I want, that is if I make it out of there without getting killed. I hope to still be able to make contact with this site even when I'm away, but if not then the update will get really slower than usual. I'll be available until September so feel free to talk to me until then. Sorry for the wait, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

_Support_

* * *

**Basker and Cyphran 3**

**Cyphran:** *sigh* doesn't look like I'll be busy today, everyone's doing fine as ever, by watching out from dangers and all. Still, I can't help but worry about Basker; I know he's going to come here sooner or later because of his recklessness. Why on earth am I even worried about him? It's not like I should be concerned about him, after all he's our leader and he should be able to take care of himself. I know he's strong, so he should be fine.

Just then, group of koopa troopas passed by Cyphran in a hurry.

**Cyphran:** Huh? Hey you! What's going on over there?

**The koopa:** Some mean looking shady koopas came to our camp and are harassing our troops there. We are going there to see if we can drive them off.

**Cyphran:** Will you guys be able to handle them?

**The koopa:** We don't know, there are lots of them. At the moment, Captain Basker is trying to fight them off alone, and we don't know how long he'll last. He's taking hits from them hard I tell you.

**Cyphran:** WHAT!? Get out of my way! I need to go help him!

She rushes out of her clinic.

**The koopa:** Wow, she's fast.

At the camp, the koopa troopas were all gathered, surrounding around a scene. Cyphran arrived to get in.

**Cyphran:** Out of my way! Let me through! I need to go and help Basker! He's in trouble, going against the shady koopas by himself!

**One of the koopa:** Huh? But he already handled all of them, every last one were defeated!

**Cyphran:** Huh?

She went in the crowd and saw all the shady koopas knocked unconscious because of Basker who was in the floor, restless after pounding them all.

**Basker:** *pant* *pant* …that settles them….

**Shady koopa:** ugh…he was…too strong…

**Other koopa: **Wow, he took them all out no prob.

**Cyphran:** Basker? You okay?

**Basker:** …I'm…I'm not sure…I…feel…

He faints in exhaustion.

**Cyphran:** Basker?! BASKER!

Cyphran took him back at the clinic where he was resting on the bed there. After a while, Basker comes to his senses.

**Basker: **Ugh…where am I?

**Cyphran:** Basker! Thank goodness you woke up!

She hugs him tight.

**Basker: **Ow! Careful! I'm still hurt!

**Cyphran:** Oh sorry. I got carried away there.

**Basker: **Well, at least I'm still alive. Anything happened while I was out?

**Cyphran:** Just that the shady koopas were all thrown in the dungeon after you took care of them. And other than helping you get better here, nothing much.

**Basker: **Thanks for helping me Cy. They were tougher than I thought; at least I managed to take them out.

Cyphran hits him in the head.

**Basker: **OWW! What was that for!?

**Cyphran:** For being a total blockhead! Do you have any idea, how worried I was?! I'm glad you are fine now, but what if you weren't able to get out of that alive?! Why do you have to have to do things on your own?! Why did you make me feel insecure?! What…what would I do if I lost you? I…I…*sob*

**Basker: **You…were worried about me?

**Cyphran:** *sob* of course! I'm always worried about you because you tend to put yourself at risk all the time…

**Basker: **I'm sorry about that…but I had to because I'm the captain around here. As a leader, it is my duty to put my life behind for the sake of our team.

**Cyphran:** Then I rather have you not be our leader anymore.

**Basker: **That won't be possible; no one else can be qualified for doing what I do. Besides, you shouldn't worry about me; it's going to take a lot more than myriad manpower to take me out. You know that, so have faith in me, okay?

**Cyphran:** …fine…

**Basker: **I'm glad you understand; now I should get moving.

**Cyphran:** Oh no, you don't! You are still recovering so you'll be under my supervision until you recover completely!

**Basker: **Seriously?! But I still got things to do!

**Cyphran:** That's not my concern, you are staying and that's final!

**Basker: **Grr…sometimes you can be crueler than lord Bowser himself.

**Basker and Cyphran support reached star rank**

* * *

**Basker and Wyven 2**

**Basker:** *pant* *pant* *pant*

**Wyven:** You look disorienting, did something happened?

**Basker: **No, it's just that I've been carrying a big weight while hiking at the rocky mountain way over there.

**Wyven:** What? You actually did that? I thought when you said hiking while carrying a bonsai bill; you meant it as a metaphor.

**Basker: **Following metaphor doesn't build character, and it sure won't build me a muscle either.

**Wyven:** So did you actually carry around a bonsai bill while hiking?

**Basker: **No.

**Wyven:** Good, I thought…

**Basker: **I carried around _two_ bonsai bill.

**Wyven:** WHAT?! But they weight a ton! One person lifting only one of them for so long can create strains in your muscle; lifting two could be a murder! You aren't building muscles, you'll be wrecking them!

**Basker: **You don't look like you have messed up muscle though.

**Wyven:** I told you, we shy guys are immune to muscle strains from lifting weights. We aren't even "alive", unlike your kind.

**Basker: **Doesn't matter, what matters is that I keep this training of mine going, and then I'll be strong as Atlas.

**Wyven:** Basker, as a friend I beg you to reconsider, I don't think you'll be able to get yourself a perfect build this way, instead it will shorten your life-span. Not even inhuman being like Atlas could take lifting the sky until the end of his wit.

**Basker:** I think it's worth a risk, don't worry though because I can quit if it gets too hard. Now if you excuse me, I need to find a third bonsai bill.

He leaves.

**Wyven:** That fool, he knows how to quit, but he doesn't know when to.

**Basker and Wyven support reached flower rank**

* * *

**Chapter 6C**

The airship was traveling above the clouds, where the atmosphere seems calm, but for some reason it felt uneasy. The crews on boards were on the deck, preparing for anything. But as time went by as they waited felt so boring that they wouldn't care if something attacked them right now. The leader, Basker was on the helm of the airship, watching them travel through the clouds as it heads towards the Dawn kingdom, along with two other subordinates in there, Wyven and Surkton who was driving the airship.

**Wyven:** Looks like there's a storm going on underneath the clouds.

**Basker:** What makes you say that?

**Wyven:** The clouds are grayish and they are circulating in rapid pattern. Usually that happens when it is producing anomalies within the weather.

**Surkton:** He's right, we are fortunate that we are above it, or we would have been traveling while facing dreadful disasters. As long as the engine is up and running, we'll be fine.

Suddenly the entire airship shakes, and then it seemed like it was descending slowly.

**Wyven:** Uh, Surkton? It feels like the ship is going down. Is something wrong?

**Surkton:** I don't know; I know that I had this thing all fueled up before we got it up and running. The ship should be doing fine….unless…

**Basker:** Unless what?

**Surkton:** Unless there's an engine failure…great tarnation I had Jorgio look after it before we got it to move! That buffoon must have dozed off while doing it!

**Wyven:** What do we do then? We'll be going below the storm clouds at this rate.

**Surkton:** Hang on a minute…JORGIO! GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE!

Just then the clubba he called came up and made it to the control room.

**Jorgio:** …..*yawn* ya needed me?

**Surkton:** That's right! The engine is starting to fail on us! I thought you said the engine looked fine when you checked it!

**Jorgio:** I did check it! I went down there and looked at the engines looking-funny, and shook my head and saw that they were fine. Oh and for some reason when I got back out I was sitting on the chair on deck.

**Basker:** Looking funny? Ended up sitting? Don't tell me…

**Surkton:** You nitwit! You didn't check the engines for real, you were checking them in your dream, and you woke right up afterwards! You fell asleep on your way to do them, didn't you?!

**Jorgio:** Ah, that explains the funky colors on the engine; I thought it was strange that they were in different colors, I…..zzzzzzzzz…..

**Surkton:** This moron and his stupid sleeping disorder, and it's about to get us killed!

**Wyven:** The ship is going down pretty fast now…I'll go alert the others.

Wyven left the room and went down.

**Surkton:** Not good, I can't be certain of the conditions of the climates below nor do I know what's beneath us, the land or sea. If it's land, then we'll be crashing hard. I wouldn't know what's worst, the airship being crashed or the brutal weather below. Either way, we are in for hectic voyage!

**Basker:** C'mon, how bad can the weather be?

**Surkton:** Brace yourself!

The ship made contact with the clouds and began to go right through them. When they reached beneath them, they were facing rough weathers, the rains were pouring hard and the winds were feeling hazardous. It was going to be disastrous voyage indeed.

**Basker:** I wish there was a way to cancel my last statement.

**Surkton:** This is going to be rough…so hang on tight!

The ship was heading down pretty fast, and it dived through the rough climate and into who knows where. Lucky for them, they were about to land on the sea instead of the land, but the sea was more dangerous during a storm. They finally landed, but under circumstantial situation, the sea looked rough because of the rain. Thankfully however, the sea was calm even during the storm.

**Surkton:** Well, we landed safe and sound. That's the good news, but the bad news is that we are stuck here.

**Basker:** Can you get it back on sky again?

**Surkton:** I can try and get the propellers back and running, but this weather is going to make this job a lot harder.

**Basker:** Then make it quick and get the job done, we need to get off of this sea one way or the other.

**Surkton:** Then I'll try. Unbelievable, this guy snoozed through everything when the ship was swooping downward. Hey! Jorgio! Get up and help me get the engine working again! It's your fault that we're in this mess so you are going to take responsibility for it!

**Jorgio:** Okay…after five minutes…

Surkton shot his pistol to the ground, and the gunshot woke the clubba up right away.

**Jorgio:** AUGH! Okay! I'm up!

They three of them got out of the room to take a look outside. The weather had rough winds but for some reason, it didn't cause the waters to make waves.

**Wyven:** Strange, with all this winds and rains, the sea is bound to make some tidal waves but it remains undeterred.

**Porpas: **Could be because the wind isn't strong enough to push them. Either way, it's good for us.

**Triche:** …say…do any of you know which part of the sea we are in?

**Wyven:** We've been traveling 67 miles west from Wart's fortress which is right above the Donut Plains. So if I estimate 67 miles west of the Donut Plains continent, and add 2 miles from how we crashed from the sky in diagonal direction, I'd say that we are at the sea approximately 10 miles away from Seaside town shore.

**Triche:** So you are saying that we are between Prewer reef and Seaside bay, right?

**Wyven:** Pretty much, why do you ask?

**Triche:** Not good, we need to leave this sea, as soon as we can.

**Wyven:** Why?

**Triche:** Because this part of the sea is where pirates usually travels on. They are the barbarians we should try to avoid at any cost, because if we encounter them, they'll cause big troubles for us.

**Wyven:** I highly doubt that any pirates would travel during this weather.

**Triche:** Normal pirates wouldn't, but Prewer reef is actually where the hideouts of one band of outlaws are, and they are considered major threats on sea. Sambrodia have put warrants on them but since our laws don't reach in that part of the sea, it is practically their territory.

**Wyven: **But they still shouldn't be able to travel on this sea.

**Triche:** Unless they were sea-dwellers, and they can travel underwater, too.

**Wyven:** Uh oh, are they sharks?

**Triche:** Huh? How did you know?

**Wyven:** Because there is only one group of pirates that are full of sea-dwellers and their captain is none other than…

**Triche and Wyven: **…Captain Jonathan Jones.

The ship began to shake all of the sudden, was the storm getting worst? The waters beneath them were shaking but it wasn't caused by the weather, something was coming from below.

**Surkton:** Uh, what's going on?

**Basker:** Something's coming!

Their ship was being surrounded by giant splashes as something came out to the sea surface. They were ships; two of them were right next to their airship on both sides. An on those two ships were groups of pirates, which were actually sharks wearing bandanas and were equipped with spears.

**Surkton:** What the shells?! We're being attacked by pirates!

**Triche:** The moment I feared the most has come true it seems. There is no easy way out of this. We got no choice but to fight them off.

**Basker:** Something tells me that they aren't here to just greet us. Looks like they plan to infiltrate this ship, like we'll allow it! Let's take them out guys!

The planks from either boat were placed on the airship; they were coming in with intention to pillage.

**Shark Pirate:** C'mon boys! This ship might have some values so it's worth taking! How about we take it over and knock these fellas overboard?!

* * *

Basker and his team were surrounded, and since the sharks are adapted to the sea they can travel on water, which gave the pirates advantage over them. But Basker did not plan on surrendering, so they decided to fight them. The friendly units started their moves fortifying their defensive positions; melee attackers formed a circle while ranged fighters were positioned inside it. The shark pirates approached them and engage in battle. The pirates' attacks were weak but they can pierce defense sometimes. After they finished their turns, more enemies were spawned, such as some dooplighosts. A female pirate also spawned from an enemy ship; she wore bandana on her forehead, wore an eye patch, indigo trench coat with one sleeve, had maroon-colored long curly hairs, and was equipped with couple of rapiers, she also had a parrot on her shoulder. It was the friendly units' turn, and they began to engage the enemy pirates. Wyven shot his cannon at one pirate and took him out, granting him 30 starpoints. Luvic used his shell and chain attack to take out another pirate shark, and he was also rewarded with 30 starpoints. Surkton finished off a red pirate shark that was in the left side with his flare pistol, being stronger than the blue ones Surkton got 40 starpoints for defeating the red one. Cyphran healed off some damages on her teammate to ensure they stay in battle. The rest of them stayed in position and waited for more enemies to approach them. More sharks came into their airship and they all continued their assaults. More enemies spawned to the map, but this time they were some nibblers from underwater. The lady pirate also went in the ship. Even though they were outnumbered, the battle proved to be too easy for them. Basker took out one of the blue sharks and got 30 starpoints. Jorgio and Forklein also defeated some red sharks and both obtained 40 starpoints. The one Jorgio defeated was holding canned tuna, so Jorgio obtained it after its defeat. Triche and Lubert approached the nibblers and used their long ranged attacks on them. The nibblers had high defense so Lubert wasn't able to defeat one, but they did lacked immunity stat so Triche managed to take one out and get 35 starpoints. Cyphran defeated another blue shark pirate and received 30 starpoints and became level 8.

**HP:** 25+4 **FP:** 23+3 **Power:** 22+4 **Block:** 12+3 **Technique:** 16+3 **Magic:** 14+3 **Immunity:** 12+4 **Luck:** 17+3

The pirates along with the dooplighosts gained on them, the dooplighosts tackled each unit while the sharks skewered them with their spears. The nibblers could not get on the ship, but they became problematic when they started to attack their airship with their teeth. The female pirate was so close to the group before she could engage them. Basker approached the female pirate and spoke to her.

**Basker:** Drop your weapon!

**Pirate girl:** I don't take orders from men!

**Basker:** If you don't then how come you are alleged with these pirates full of males?

**Pirate girl:** They hired me to work for them, but that doesn't not mean I have to follow them. Their leader gave me good amount of cash for me to handle my weapon on someone we were planning to steal from. I only work with them because I liked the deal they offered.

**Basker:** You would work for anyone even if they are outlaws?

**Pirate girl:** Quite frankly, I am an outlaw myself, so it doesn't matter who I work for.

**Basker:** Interesting, then what if we paid you twice as much what the pirates offered? Would you join our cause instead?

**Pirate girl:** Are you planning to buy my service?

**Basker:** If you are trustworthy then yes. Your skills might come in handy and we might need more people for our group. So will you be willing to join us?

**Pirate girl:** That depends on how much you can pay. The price the shark pirates offered over 200 coins, will you be able to pay twice as that?

Basker gave her a coin pouch which contained at least 400 coins.

**Karleen:** Ahh, I love the sweet sound of coins rattling, and judging by how much it weights, I'd say that it is twice as heavier than the coin pouch they gave me. Looks like you have given me fairer deals of profits, looks like I'm yours now. I'm Karleen, the bounty hunter who is currently after a man who owed me some money. I'm hoping to find him in your ship.

**Basker:** This is no ordinary ship, it's an airship.

**Karleen:** Really? Then that will make my search a lot easier. By the way, may I ask who you all are?

**Basker:** We are from Bowser's kingdom; we are his royal mercenaries who were our way to deal with his foe. Will you join us on our way?

**Karleen:** Now that my service is purchased by you, I'm willing to go wherever you all go. If your quest becomes very interesting, if I have a chance to wield my blades, then I could care less. Shall we go Sarquin?

**Sarquin:** SQUAWCK!

Karleen, the new member of their group showed her potentials by attacking the red shark pirate, with her needle jabs technique. The move dealt consecutive damages on the foe and was enough to take it out. She received 40 starpoints for defeating it. Porpas attacked one dooplighost with sudden screech move, and managed to paralyze it. Forklein blasted a nibbler that Lubert attacked and took it out, giving him 35 starpoints. Luvic took out another red shark pirate and got 40 starpoints, which was enough to level up to level 8.

**HP:** 15+6 **FP:** 15+2 **Power:** 23+3 **Block:** 29+7 **Technique:** 12+4 **Magic:** 4+1 **Immunity:** 12+2 **Luck:** 16+4

Wyven shot another bullet bill with his cannon, and blasted the nearest dooplighost, it was surprisingly bulky but thanks to the critical damage it was taken out. Wyven received 50 starpoints and became level 7.

**HP:** 12+7 **FP:** 15+4 **Power:** 22+9 **Block:** 18+6 **Technique:** 19+2 **Magic:** 2+1 **Immunity:** 12+6 **Luck:** 15+3

Surkton torched a dooplighost with his bullet flare move and burned it. Jorgio took out the last blue shark pirate with the mace sledge attack; the massive damage from the attack could have cracked its skull. Jorgio received 30 starpoints and became level 7.

**HP:** 24+5 **FP:** 9+2 **Power:** 26+6 **Block:** 21+4 **Technique:** 9+4 **Magic:** 0+0 **Immunity:** 7+6 **Luck:** 5+4

Triche dealt with another nibbler with her spells. She gained 35 starpoints for taking it out. Cyphran just continued to heal. There were only few nibblers, dooplighosts, and two red shark pirates left to deal with. The red sharks used bite attacks on the friendly units, which somehow caused poison ailment on them. Dooplighost also used their not yet revealed potentials, copying the appearance of their enemies and using their attacks against them. Dooplighost copied Basker and used his Hammer break move on an ally unit. But having their strength meant they also carried their weakness, for Basker it was magic attacks. Triche approached the imposing dooplighost and blasted it with her solar shot spell. It was taken out and she received 50 starpoints, she turned to level 8.

**HP:** 20+3 **FP:** 36+5 **Power:** 1+2 **Block:** 11+5 **Technique:** 22+4 **Magic:** 32+6 **Immunity:** 23+6 **Luck:** 16+4

Surkton used his FP move called blaze bombs; he threw multiple fireballs at multiple targets, sometimes leaving them with a burn. He managed to take out one dooplighost and received 50 starpoints, enough for a level up to level 8.

**HP:** 17+5 **FP:** 16+4 **Power:** 19+3 **Block:** 19+2 **Technique:** 24+4 **Magic:** 21+6 **Immunity:** 17+5 **Luck:** 13+5

Luvic took out another red shark pirate and gained 40 starpoints. Forklein blasted the last nibbler and received 35 starpoints; he was close to leveling up. Karleen fought the last red shark pirate; she became victorious and got 40 starpoints as a reward. All that was left was the last dooplighost. Lubert and Cyphran attacked the fiend but were not able to defeat it. It was then when Goombiru appeared and headbonked it, and defeated it. He received 50 starpoints. The battle looked like it was over, now that they were all defeated, sadly though it wasn't. When the area was cleared off, someone came out of one of the ships next to theirs. He was also a pirate shark but he was a lot bigger, he was none other than Captain Johnathan Jones, the leader of the pirates. He wore crimson robes, had blue skin and wielded a trident unlike his shipmates who wielded spears. He and the other pirates came out of the ship and approached the airship. The leaders from both sides engaged towards one another.

**Captain Jonathan Jones:** I was wondering what took so long looting this ship. It appears you are all responsible for their troubles.

**Basker:** That's right, and we are defending it at all costs. Who do you think you are anyway?!

**Captain Jonathan Jones:** I am Captain Johnathan Jones, the fearless tycoon of the seas, and I lead these groups of pirates where we stand. You all have trespassed into my territory, and therefore I declare your properties mine now.

**Basker:** Sorry to tell you this, but I don't intend to surrendering our ship. We have landed here due to the ship malfunctioning engines, and we intend to take off as soon as we get it fixed.

**Captain Jonathan Jones:** Do you believe that you'll be getting out of here alive? When something enters our territory, it is automatically declared ours. That is our law here.

**Basker:** Screw your laws! I'm not about to hand our only means of transportation to some pirate scumbags! You want this ship? You have to go through us first!

**Captain Jonathan Jones:** Your tone with me is very intolerable. But if I must then we shall duel.

**Basker: **What?

**Captain Jonathan Jones:** Yes, a duel between you and me. You seem to be the one leading this band of fighters so I'll have you fight one on one with me. Let's see if you have what it takes to lead with this ship. If you win we leave, but if you lose not only will we take this ship but we'll also take all of you as our new bottom feeders! A perfect way to teach you some manners, what do you say?

**Basker:** Deal.

**Captain Jonathan Jones:** Rules are simple; we fight one on one, without assistance from either side, armed with one weapon of our choice. The one who falls to his knees first loses.

**Basker:** Fair enough.

**Captain Jonathan Jones:** _en guard!_

This was one fight Basker had to win, the fate of his team and their ship depends on him. The parties from both sides began to cheer for their respective leaders. Basker used his rapid hammer technique and threw multiple hammers at the captain. The damages were severe but wasn't enough. Johnathan Jones pierced Basker's chest with the stab from the trident, Basker managed to guard from the attack. Basker repeated the same move against the captain, but still could not take him out. Johnathan Jones used the waters from the rain and shot some shark-shaped water blasts at Basker, Basker managed to guard from some of them saving himself from losing more HP. Basker used rapid hammers on the captain once more, the captain was still standing but was down to less than 50% of HP now.

**Captain Jonathan Jones: **Looks like you were a formidable opponent I shouldn't have looked down upon. How about I start showing you my true strength?

Johnathan Jones boosted his bulky statuses, the effect from his supercharge turned his skin to red. Johnathan Jones thrashed at his opponent with his weapon like crazy. The damage from the attack became more severe, but Basker managed to survive from them. Basker continued his hammer barrages on the captain, hoping to finish him off. Some of the hits from consecutive damages landed critical hits but even so the enemy managed to take the hits. Johnathan Jones breathed fire on Basker, but Basker blocked it with superguard. Basker ran out of FP so he could not use the rapid hammer move any more. Left with no other alternatives, he could now only attack with his primary move, hammer break. He threw his hammer on the captain but could not deal any significant damage on him. Luckily he was now down to 15% of HP left. Johnathan Jones stabbed with his spears, but Basker superguarded from his attacks once more. He kept using the Hammer break move on the captain, causing minimal damages. Johnathan Jones skewered with his trident once more, this time Basker could not properly guard on time and took the hit. Basker was now low on health, but he remained standing. Basker attacked the captain again, and he's so close to defeating him. Johnathan Jones tried to bite him now, but this time Basker superguarded from the attack on time and the captain took hits instead. Basker used his hammer break for one last time and finally took out the captain.

**Captain Jonathan Jones:** …I…yield…

Basker have won the match and received 100 starpoints, leveling him up to level 10.

**HP:** 33+4 **FP:** 32+3 **Power:** 35+4 **Block:** 34+3 **Technique:** 35+5 **Magic:** 12+1 **Immunity:** 21+3 **Luck:** 24+2

After their leader's triumphant victory, the battle was finally over. They get to keep their ship and gained another ally.

* * *

The storm was suddenly over after the fierce battle. The sky was cleared once again and the sunlight shined towards the sea. The pirates helped their captain back up while Basker's team approached their leader, in order to congratulate him.

**Wyven:** I can't believe you won from fighting one of the fiercest pirates on the face of the earth!

**Cyphran:** Woo hoo! That's our leader! You were incredible boss man!

**Triche:** I have to say, even I was impressed.

**Surkton:** Ya did it, brother! No wonder you became our leader! You are probably the first hammer bro to actually win from any battles.

**Porpas:** Funny thing is that that's actually true; all hammer bros who participated in battles have never actually won. Most of the time was because they were up against Mario.

**Basker:** Thanks you guys. Now I hope you remember our wages before our duel.

**Captain Jonathan Jones:** Aye, I have. I am a shark of my words, so you get to keep this ship. Seeing how you defeated me proved to me how worthy you are on it. To think I would lose in a duel again, this was the second duel I've ever lost in.

**Wyven:** Second?

**Captain Jonathan Jones:** Yes, the first was from the fight against an Italian plumber named Mario.

**Basker:** You fought Mario before? We were on our way to encounter him.

**Captain Jonathan Jones:** So you have, I'm sorry to have caused trouble for your crew. And as for our apology, we'll help you fix your airship's engines.

**Surkton: **Your help is most welcome! C'mon Jorgio…WAKE UP DAMN IT!

**Jorgio:** Augh! I'm awake!Holy shells! More pirates!

**Surkton:** You dunderhead, the battle was over long ago! Now they are going to help us get the engine running again, and you are going to help, ya hear?!

**Jorgio:** Okay…

**Triche:** I wonder how they both worked together for so long.

* * *

While they were getting the engine working, Basker and the rest of his team were at the lounge, along with some pirates.

**Karleen:** What a nice looking place. Your leader must be really rich to have the carpenters design such luxurious interior.

**Wyven:** You could say that. But mostly it is because he forced them to make it like this.

**Karleen:** For real? I like his style. Wouldn't you agree Sarquin?

**Sarquin:** SQUAWCK! Pretty bird agrees!

**Captain Jonathan Jones:** So you were assigned to lead them?

**Basker:** That's right.

**Captain Jonathan Jones:** Interesting, I have encountered your ruler once, back then he was traveling with his rival Mario. He was a brute but was also formidable.

**Basker:** And admirable, too bad he's going to retire soon.

**Captain Jonathan Jones:** Is that so? That will definitely cause a big change to our world.

**Cyphran:** Everyone, come quick!

They were all surprised by Cyphran's sudden alarm, causing them to gather towards the TV screen right after she called them.

**Basker:** What is it?

**Cyphran:** Look at what's on TV! It's Mario!

The television showed the broadcast of Mario facing the x-naut leader, Grodus. It also displayed his victory from the fight against the warlock. Everyone was cheering for him while his party members were also standing close to him. Peach was also in the broadcast as well, and she have raised her hands with Mario to greet the audience. Later, it also showed Grodus disappearing into nothing, just like Wart did when they fought him on his hideout. After Grodus disintegrated completely, the broadcast ended there.

**Wyven:** That was Grodus, the leader of the x-nauts whose greatest ambition was to commit world conquest few years back. I thought Mario defeated him long ago.

**Triche:** From the looks of it, he seemed to have been also resurrected by the ztar's influence. As we saw earlier, he vanished to black dust just like when we encountered Wart. This proves that all the evil on earth is being caused by the ztar. To think its curse have spread this much.

**Basker:** Where on earth was Mario anyway?

**Cyphran:** From the looks of it, it was where Juicy Q's concert was being held. From what I remember, the event took place at Dusk Hollows, which is on Dawn kingdom.

**Triche:** This broadcast was from last night; therefore it is possible that Mario is no longer there. We will need to think ahead on where he might be going next if we are to catch up to him.

**Wyven:** Maybe he'll be heading to Nimbus kingdom next. If he's planning on leaving the Dawn kingdom, my bet is that that's where he'll go.

**Basker:** Maybe; maybe not, one way or the other, let's try to keep up with him, if he's on foot we should be able to catch up to him on air.

**Wyven:** Princess Peach was also with him.

**Triche:** Most likely because the Mushroom kingdom has fallen, if she hopes to restore it then she's going to have to travel with Mario.

**Luvic:** Should we tell Bowser?

**Wyven:** I've tried contacting him, but so far I never received any response from anyone back at HQ.

**Basker:** Then we are on our own. We are going to have to face Mario without the aid from Bowser for time being. Let's hope our force would be enough to handle him.

Surkton entered the room along with some pirates.

**Surkton:** Guys! We got the engine running again. We are free to lift off.

**Basker:** Alright then, let's get a move on.

Everyone got into position under Basker's command. Basker decided to say farewell to the pirates.

**Basker:** We'll you be joining us?

**Captain Jonathan Jones:** I appreciate the offer, but my place is on this sea. You must deal with your own agenda from here on out. But once you meet Mario, give my greatest regards to him.

**Basker:** If we don't end up fighting that is.

**Captain Jonathan Jones:** May we meet again.

* * *

The pirates went back to their ships and then dived back underwater. The airship started to wind their propellers and the ship began ti lift upwards. The airship was back in the sky and back on track. Basker stood on the ship's bow as the ship traveled across the sky. Cyphran was walking towards him.

**Cyphran:** Basker.

**Basker:** What is it?

**Cyphran:** What do you think we are going to do when we encounter Mario? Will we have to fight him?

**Basker:** I don't know, as Bowser's mercenary I believe that is our duty. But with what the world is facing now, I'm not so sure if we should.

**Cyphran:** Me neither.

**Basker:** But it's not like we can just work out a truce with the enemy, even if we can it won't be easy. Tell me, what should I do?

**Cyphran:** Do you know what I think? I think we should just follow what our heart tells us to. Let instinct guide us to actions that might benefit us the most. Make decision with promising results, make choice that might keep all of us together.

**Basker:** Heh! You are beginning to sound like a wise woman.

**Cyphran:** *giggle* Talking to Triche have made an improvement on it.

**Basker:** Thanks for supporting me for all these years, Cy.

**Cyphran:** Your welcome, boss man! Make sure to lead us to right future, it doesn't have to be the one we stand victorious in, but to the one where we all get to stand together in.

**Basker:** I promise.

The two members stood close to each other while looking at the sky path, looking forwards to the path they are walking in now. But at the same time they were concerned for what they might be facing next. Will their encounter with Mario be friendly one or will they end up fighting for their lives? One thing is for certain, that they both will be up against chaos that could destroy their world, and to avoid the cataclysmic disaster, they will have to stand together. Now how about going back to Mario's group and see how they are doing?

* * *

**I thought it would cause a great plot twist by making unexpected chapter from the point of view of story C. The two separate parties will meet after story AB's next arc on Nimbus kingdom. What will happen? Find out in the next chapter. I know I have not been posting any character sketches, was too focused on the situations going on in real life. Hope to see you all next time!**


	25. Chapter 14AB The Shape-shifting Tycoon

**Looks like I managed to find another date for update. Mario and his party have obtained the first cosmic orb from the Dawn kingdom, and now they are about to find the second one in the Nimbus kingdom. However the path to the Nimbus kingdom wasn't going to be an easy one since they have to reach the world's end and through the Monstro Town, and then they must for to the bean valley where the beanstalk can take them to the kingdom in the sky. Will they go through them alright? Find out as soon as you read this.**

* * *

_Support_

* * *

**Sinmark and Hexica 2**

**Sinmark:** Are you ready?

**Hexica:** I'm still confused; you want me to try to hit you with my magic?

**Sinmark:** That's right.

**Hexica:** But you aren't going to survive if you get hit!

**Sinmark:** I'm aware of that, and I am willing to risk my life in order to help maintain your abilities. Do not worry; I might be too quick for your power to hit me.

**Hexica:** Then what would be the point in firing them if they won't hit anything?

**Sinmark:** You'll understand soon, now throw in everything you got!

**Hexica:** Hurgh!

Hexica blasted black ice smoke at Sinmark. As she fired them Sinmark began to dodge them. The magic's force was so great that the entire area was frozen in black ice. Despite the aftermath from her magic, Sinmark managed to elude them all. After a while she stopped firing, because she was beginning to feel exhausted. As she fell into her knees, Sinmark came to her side to help her.

**Sinmark:** You have performed remarkably.

**Hexica:** But…look at this place…I froze them completely, and I think I drained away all my energy from firing all my ice magic. I don't think I've achieved anything but tiring myself here.

**Sinmark:** Actually, that was the whole point in all this.

**Hexica:** I don't understand…

**Sinmark:** You see, the reason you weren't able to maintain your power was because you kept then contained in you all the time. Without giving yourself the chance to release them, the magic inside you overwhelmed and started to take effect in your body. Therefore, I had you release all your magic until you tired yourself. I believe after all this, you won't have any problem with your magic anymore, however you should continue to use them more often as the magic will grow in you once more.

**Hexica:** How did you figure that all out?

**Sinmark:** It is the same basic principle used on steam engines and chimney, for instance when you don't let the smoke out of the engine they will begin to fall apart.

**Hexica:** But I don't still understand; I've been unintentionally releasing them when I was very little, yet I wasn't able to control them.

**Sinmark:** Perhaps back then, your power was too great for your small body to handle. It seems to have been very fearsome, being able to store so much when you were little.

**Hexica:** You know, I think my power have calmed down a little, I think releasing them all helped out a bit.

**Sinmark: **Of course it did, it was thanks to my plan that it did, and my plans hardly ever fail.

**Hexica:** Thank you Sinmark, looks like they won't bother me for a while thanks to you.

**Sinmark:** Do not thank me just yet, since this is only the beginning, once your power grows again we'll have to go through it again, only next time it would be much more severe.

**Hexica:** Okay, I'll do my best to cooperate from now on.

**Sinmark and Hexica support reached flower rank**

* * *

**Binx and Jazzlyn:**

**Binx:** Huh? Is that lady trying to conspire with a chain chomp?

**Jazzlyn:** Hello chain chomp, nice weather today, isn't it?

The chain chomp tries to attack her.

**Binx:** Whoa! Watch out!

Binx jumps towards her and they both avoided the chain chomp's fangs.

**Chain Chomp:** Grrrr!

**Binx:** Are you okay ma'am?

**Jazzlyn:** My goodness, that was ferocious, I did not think it would greet me by attempting to attack me.

**Binx:** What were you thinking? You were trying to greet the chain chomp, when it was bound to attack you as you approached it.

**Jazzlyn:** I was trying to put it to good mood.

**Binx:** You were wasting your time, it is the chain chomps' nature to be violent and attack anyone close to their reach, and therefore their moods cannot be altered I'm afraid.

**Jazzlyn:** Why does nature have to be cruel?

**Binx:** That is how life is, they can either be peaceful or disruptive, but either way we can't do anything to change them.

**Jazzlyn:** I must thank you for helping me earlier, I am very fragile and that chain chomp's assault could have ended me permanently.

**Binx:** Your welcome, but please refrain yourself from doing such things next time. Many people have something called "common sense" nowadays and it is mostly wise to follow them.

**Jazzlyn:** Yes, the chain chomp suddenly coming towards me did put me off-guard, I was so shocked that I almost fainted. Your sudden rescue has also surprised me, and when you pushed me away, I felt like I could collapse…

Jazzlyn fainted.

**Binx:** Uh, ma'am? Great, she fainted on me; I have never dealt with this kind of situation before, what should I do? I should call for help or I can just take her to safety. Hmm, from close observation she looks quite beautiful…WHAT AM I SAYING! This isn't time for that; I have to take her to the infirmary, I'll have to carry her there.

**Binx and Jazzlyn support reached mushroom rank**

* * *

**Chapter 14AB**

It's been 12 hours since they left Dawn Kingdom, before their departure they had to say farewells to few people, such as the king and queen and the mayor of Melfa village Merlon. After some few preparations for their journey, they were heading west towards Monstro Town, but first they had to go through the land's end in order to reach there.

**Peach:** I remember coming here with you long ago Mario, the desert had full of quick sands but we needed to enter them in order to reach our destination.

**Starlow:** I don't see any quicksands though.

**Geno:** It's the ztar curse, its curse have already affected this part of the land. As a result, the sands have stopped in time, unable to create any vortex on the ground.

**Starlow:** So how are we to get to Monstro town now?

**Geno:** We must go around this place. Now that the easy path is blocked, we must resort to taking the longer path. Frankly, I think that would be the safer path, because the ztar curse could make this place more dangerous, I can sense much unpleasantness coming from this area.

**Peach:** Thank goodness, I wasn't looking forward to going down those quicksands at all.

**Geno:** But taking the long way to the Monstro town will take us until sundown. We will have to rest once we get there.

**Peach:** Did the Monstro town ever had any inns when we went there last time?

**Geno:** Much has changed since then, you will be surprised how big the town has become now.

* * *

As Geno said, by the time they reached the town, it was already dawn. On their way they have heard rumors that the town was haunted during the night. Mario did not find that surprising, since he have encountered the three Muskafears when he spend the night there once. What did surprise him though was that there was another rumor involving folks seeing monsters at night. But he has faced many monsters in the past so he wasn't really concerned much about it. The group managed to find an inn for them to stay, due to their big numbers they had to reserve most of its rooms, lucky for them that the town did not have many tourists because of the monster rumors.

**Starlow: **This town is kind of barren, don't you think? There are some useful attractions here, a shame that there's not many to visit them. Anyway, how about we go out to visit them?

Mario agreed and went to some shops nearby. There was a new place called the antic store, where they could forge badges and other accessories, like rings. There was also a bistro where they could make foods with ingredients they found from their battles earlier.

* * *

**A quick note: the antic store is where they can make badges with materials found during battle, this is also where you can make wedding rings for each pairings (they are required to forge an S rank aka marriage, but sometimes they can just be rings for eternal friendship like for Goombrey and Bitwick since they are too young to get married) Do you guys recall them obtaining gems and many other rare rocks from defeating enemies or stealing them from them? Gems like diamonds can be used to forge those rings in exchange for big amount of coins. Right now I'll make some rings out of them; so far I could only make five different rings for each of them. Which gems I used did not matter, whether I made them with emerald or rubies, they all share the same values and are basically the same, the only difference is their colors.**

* * *

After Mario visited the antic store, he went to the bistro to make some foods out of the ingredients his party members gathered during battles. He has combined some of these ingredients to make more valuable delicacies.

Mystic eggs + Cake mix = Pancakes

Lettuce + Mystic eggs = Egg salad

Jelly beans + Cake mix = Jell-O pudding

Pasta + Spices = Ramen

Cheese wedge + Cake mix = Cheese cake

Fresh fish + Barbeque sauce = Fried salmon steak

Flour + Butter = Croissant

Warm Milk + Choco bean = Hot Choco

Caramel cube + Coffee bean = Caramel Macchiato

Corn + Butter = Popcorn

Inky sauce + Baked Potato = Ink potato stew

Honey Dew + Freezy = Melon Popsicle

Choco bean + Freezy = Rocky Road ice cream cone

* * *

**Some of the ingredients you wouldn't recognize because they were purchased in shops off-screen (or should I say off-pages?).**

* * *

Mario still had some ingredients left but decided to save them until he finds new ingredients to mix with more unique combinations. It was getting late, so he decided to visit one more place before he join with the others back at the inn. The place in question was the dojo, where it was run by a powerful warrior named Jinx. Mario entered and saw that Jinx was training some of his young pupils. After he beat up some of his pupil, he saw Mario and decided to greet him.

**Jinx:** Well if it isn't the overweight plumber who somehow managed to defeat me. How are you? I notice that you are staying fit nowadays, have you been fighting a lot lately?

Mario nodded.

**Starlow:** Mario? Do you know this midget?

**Jinx:** Midget?! How dare you! I am the master of this dojo! Jinx is my name! Do not look down on me just because of my height! I have once trounced the koopa king himself down to the floor once, and I have pummeled thousands of his troops with my bare hands! And from the looks of it, you look much of a midget yourself!

**Starlow:** Of course I'm short, I'm a star sprite!

**Jinx:** Anyway, what brings you to my dojo?

Mario explained his journey involving the ztar and that he and his party members were on their way to the Nimbus kingdom.

**Jinx:** So you came to visit me since it has been a while, right? I'm assuming that princess Peach is also with you?

**Starlow:** How did you know that?

**Jinx:** I can smell her peachy perfume, even from here where it reeks of sweats. It would be nice for me to give her my regards personally; unfortunately I am in the middle of training my good-for-nothing pupils here. Seriously, the only worthy student here is that guy over there!

Jinx was pointing at the twilighter sitting in the corner, meditating. He wore gray-colored judo outfit, wearing black belt and had dark skin. He also had dark hairs facing behind his head and had massive x-shaped scar on his left cheek.

**Jinx: **That boy, he came out of nowhere and begged me to train here. I have seen him fighting, he wielded tremendous strength, and it was incredible.

**Starlow:** Wow, I can tell that he is just by looking at him. How long has he been training here?

**Jinx:** For three days, I see him going out during the night and come back in the morning. He must be training really hard. If only these guys can show such effort here, then I wouldn't be so disappointed! So do you want to train here, too?

**Starlow:** Thanks, but we only came to visit. We have to return to our other companions so we can continue our journey in the morning.

**Jinx:** Suit yourselves. If you wish to ask for my help, you know where to find me, then I'll assist you anyway I can.

**Starlow:** Thanks, c'mon Mario.

And so the two left the building, as they both left, the twilighter who was meditating woke up from his trance and watched them leave.

* * *

That night, the entire group was sleeping in their respective rooms. The town was quiet during this hour, maybe too quiet. Starlow and Geno stayed awake to talk; after all it has been a while since they've met.

**Geno:** You seem restless.

**Starlow:** Sorry, it's just that I had a hard time sleeping lately, ever since Mario suddenly turned to that scary manifestation from the ztar. For all we know, it could happen again any moment.

**Geno:** If Mario isn't able to contain his darker ego, then he'll lose himself completely. I'm afraid all we could do is hope for him.

**Starlow:** Say Geno, do you know if the ztar had an effect on someone once, just like Mario?

**Geno:** There was a similar incident thousand years ago when the ztar curse was unleashed into the world. Ever since that day, the world had changed completely.

**Starlow:** But have it affected a person before?

**Geno:** Yes, the queen who ruled the kingdom which has sunk under the sea years ago. Once she was fair and majestic, but that was until she lost her husband.

**Starlow:** What happened?

**Geno:** The king suffered from an illness and had perished. The queen wasn't herself ever since. Around the time a ztar fragment landed in the queen's balcony and she have approached it with caution. The ztar's influence was slowing draining her soul and later has corrupted her.

**Starlow:** How do you know?

**Geno:** Because I was there, the queen called for the star spirits, hoping that they could grant her one wish, to bring back the king from the dead. However they were unable to grant such wish, since bringing back the dead to life was considered taboo. The queen lost hope and torn her ties with the star haven. At that time, she has found her new hope to the ztar, which has ever since changed her. The ztar curse spread all over the place and has affected the atmosphere surrounding the whole kingdom and caused all kinds of unnatural disasters, and as a result the kingdom sank underneath to the bottom.

**Starlow:** So what about the queen?

**Geno:** She became twisted and evil, and it was thanks to her that her kingdom sank. Her powers could have devastated the entire world if it wasn't for the four heroes got in her way. They eradicated her and sealed her souls to the relics of her own design, the crystal star.

**Starlow:** What? Are you saying that this queen is actually the shadow queen? The same shadow queen Mario defeated years ago?

**Geno:** Yes, and it was actually because of the ztar that she was the shadow queen in the first place. So you see, the ztar nearly destroyed this world once, we do whatever we can to prevent it at all cost. And we must also prevent Mario from falling victim to the ztar, just as that queen did thousand years ago. Mario must confront his darkness alone, and all we could do for him is to give him our support.

**Starlow:** Okay. Um, is it me or has the atmosphere have gotten more eerie?

**Geno:** It's time; the ghosts of this village have awoken. But this aura, it is full of evil.

The village was covered with strange mists on the ground, the sky was getting darker and something was coming, it looked like some sort of phantom wearing crimson cloak and had creepy looking face with glowing red eyes. The phantom passed by them and into the nearby woods.

**Starlow:** What was that?

**Geno:** Oh no, that was one of the servants who served the shadow lord in the precious age of dark era. Whenever it appears means a bad sign. We have to eradicate it at all costs.

**Starlow:** But the others are still asleep!

**Geno:** I don't like disturbing their slumbers either, but we have no choice, neither of us are capable of doing anything at the moment. But let us just wake Mario and other older fighters, while the younger ones remain resting along with Peach.

**Starlow:** I hate this, but I agree, c'mon.

* * *

After waking up few of the party members including Mario, they all made it out of the building. They were tired but were prepared.

**Chuck:** You had better have good reason for waking us up at this hour.

**Harlink:** I sense an evil presence so close from here; does it have to do with that?

**Geno:** That is right, it was a demon spirit known as Ragnarok, and for some reason he has come here. We have to get him out of here before he does whatever he came here to do.

**Nautica:** Oohh! A fight with the undead; this would be a challenge~.

**Sinmark:** Be on guard, someone approaches!

Someone was coming towards them all right, but it was none other than Jinx. Who knows what he wants from them now?

**Starlow:** Jinx? Why have you come here?

**Jinx:** To ask for your request, I know I offered to help but I am ashamed to have come to ask for _your_ help instead.

**Starlow:** What is it?

**Jinx:** One of my pupils has gone out and has never returned. He does always go out at night possibly for late night training but something seems awfully wrong about him this time. When a spirit passed by, he suddenly left. I fear that he'll be up against something he might not win against so I ask you to find him and help him out.

**Starlow:** Are you talking about the twilighter who was meditating when we met you?

**Jinx:** If you mean Dawson, then yes.

**Geno:** We must help him; this twilighter you speak of will not be able to handle against this phantom alone. If we hurry, we can catch up to him.

**Starlow: **Then what are you waiting for? C'mon guys, I know you are all tired but this is something we can't just simply ignore.

**Jinx:** More phantoms are bound to appear; me and my other remaining pupils will stay here and handle them.

**Geno:** Then let us go now.

* * *

The group was heading into the forest where Ragnarok went into. The woods had similar atmosphere as the woods back in the Dawn kingdom. They made it to the grove but there was no sign of the phantom.

**Sinmark:** Where has he gone?

**Harlink:** Perhaps he went into that ruin over there?

Harlink pointed at the ruin entrance 10 yards in front of them.

**Geno:** She's right; we must get in there and confront the phantom.

They have entered the ruin where it was tight-spaced. The Phantom was at the end of the room floating on top of a young girl who had tattoos all over her; she had pale skin, wore white dress, and had long blond hairs. The girl was in a trance of some sort, while lying down on her back on an altar. In front of them was Dawson the twilighter, who was in his battle stance.

**Ragnarok:** So, you have come to save her at last.

**Dawson:** Let her go, this battle is between you and me.

**Ragnarok:** I agree, but have you thought this through before you decided to confront me? I am a phantom; you aren't even going to be able to touch me. So how about I even the playing field by taking over this girl's body? I like to see how you can fight me while I'm in her body.

**Dawson:** Damn you!

**Ragnarok:** What's this? Looks like I have more guests. I can test my capabilities on you all.

**Dawson:** What the…You guys! Get out of here! This is my fight!

**Starlow:** Are you crazy?! There's no way you can handle him alone! I don't care how strong you are, you won't be able to win without our help!

**Dawson:** You don't understand…when I'm in great rage…I go…berserk…and becomes rather a bit…crazy…AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!

Then something unexpected happened, the twilighter has turned into a giant grizzly wolf man. The wolf stood on its two legs; the furs were dark-colored like his hairs were, had sharp claws and fangs and had glowing red eyes.

**Starlow:** What on EARTH?!

**Geno:** He has turned into the beast of the legend, werewolf.

**Starlow:** But I thought werewolves were just myths and cryptids established from rumors and legend!

**Geno:** Apparently they were real, and we have just witnessed actual proof of existence of such beings. So is the phantom, and we must take him out before he really do intent to possess that girl.

**Ragnarok:** You think you can stop me?! Think again! I'll tear you all apart before you can lay a finger on me!

* * *

Of course, Mario and his companions were willing to try anyway. Mario and his party members were all gathered at the bottom of the map, while Dawson in his beast form was in front of them. Ragnarok have summoned the creatures of the undead to slow down their progress towards his direction, such as: dark boos, dry bones, rotten clefts, phantom embers, and mummy pokeys. The groups who got into positions all have made their move against the enemies. Tober took a keel mango from a mummy pokey with the pickpocket technique and received 30 starpoints, and became level 7.

**HP:** 25+3 **FP:** 13+2 **Power:** 24+2 **Block:** 10+4 **Technique:** 22+3 **Magic:** 2+0 **Immunity:** 14+1 **Luck:** 25+4

Harlink fought against a Dark Boo, which proved to be tougher than anticipated. Illuminair finished the dark boo off with microshock move and received 40 starpoints, leveling her to level 9.

**HP:** 23+2 **FP:** 22+5 **Power:** 9+3 **Block:** 16+5 **Technique:** 21+4 **Magic:** 30+4 **Immunity:** 27+6 **Luck:** 23+4

Bo used bullet fun on a rotten cleft; it dealt okay damage against a rock foe. Nautica faced against a dry bone and poisoned it with her venom kiss technique. Markay defeated the mummy pokey that got robbed by Tober and gained 40 starpoints. Dedré approached the dark boo Harlink was facing and used Frenzy melody on it, the enemy did not fell asleep instead it got KOed, and Dedré received 40 starpoints. Hexica made the next move and freezes the other mummy pokey with her deadly frost attack, the frozen pokey was defeated by Koopiri, who shattered the frozen cactus with her shell kick attack. Koopiri received 40 starpoints for defeating it. Mario used his defense-piercing hammer to take out a rotten cleft, and he received 45 starpoints, he was so close to leveling up. Sinmark went up against a phantom ember, he used his silent blade attack to deal some damage to it, and then it was then taken out by Chuck's javelin throw attack which gave him 40 starpoints and became level 9.

**HP:** 34+3 **FP:** 24+3 **Power:** 35+6 **Block:** 24+3 **Technique:** 22+6 **Magic:** 7+2 **Immunity:** 15+3 **Luck:** 22+5

Megwen activated her crushing zephyr move in order to damage multiple enemies at once. The move was more effective against the mummy pokeys since the move managed to remove some of their segments making them shorter. She took out one pokey and gained 40 starpoints and leveled up to level 9.

**HP:** 27+5 **FP:** 34+2 **Power:** 17+2 **Block:** 19+3 **Technique:** 28+2 **Magic:** 32+6 **Immunity:** 28+5 **Luck:** 23+4

Aira took out a phantom ember by using her FP move called lock-on glide, and she received 40 starpoints. Binx approached the rotten cleft and used mace sledge on it, the move did not cause big damage but it did flip it over, rendering it defenseless. The new member of the party, Dawson, approached towards the phantom, which he wasn't able to reach, so instead he used a move called howling confidence to raise his power stat, the boost made him glow with multiple colors. The healers just moved closer to their teammates and away from the enemy reach. Farrow summoned her spiny troops and had them scatter around the area to drain enemy attacks as decoys. Viola used her tender voice move on Binx and she received 30 starpoints for the support. Binx then used his extra turn to attack the defenseless rotten cleft and finish it off with his mace sledge; after gaining 45 starpoints he leveled up to level 8.

**HP:** 19+4 **FP:** 10+3 **Power:** 16+7 **Block:** 10+4 **Technique:** 10+6 **Magic:** 5+2 **Immunity:** 6+3 **Luck:** 3+3

The enemies were now making their moves; the pokeys either attacked by swing themselves to their targets or throwing one of their segments at them. Clefts rammed at them, the embers blasted fires, and the dark boos just used their sneak attacks at them, but some of their attacks were aimed at Farrow's spiny beetles so the damages on their force were minimal. Ragnarok just stood in his place, and instead began to store his power for him to unleash. Ikki and Jazzlyn started to heal their teammates, Ikki used her wonder heal move to heal more than one ally, while Jazzlyn used her healing rain technique to heal an ally from distance. Ikki's effort granted her 30 starpoints while Jazzlyn received 20 starpoints. Chuck attacked a dark boo, and took it out with his spear; Markay also used his spear against a phantom ember, he received 40 starpoints and became level 9.

**HP:** 25+3 **FP:** 15+5 **Power:** 26+4 **Block:** 16+7 **Technique:** 23+5 **Magic:** 7+3 **Immunity:** 8+4 **Luck:** 15+3

Bo had his puppet use bullet fun once again, but this time on a dark boo, the dark boo could not take its consecutive hits and was taken out, he received 40 starpoints and became level 9.

**HP:** 30+5 **FP:** 28+3 **Power:** 32+4 **Block:** 20+6 **Technique:** 29+5 **Magic:** 20+2 **Immunity:** 19+7 **Luck:** 22+3

Koopiri knocked off one of the mummy pokey's segment with her shell kick move, and caused 20 HP worth damages against it. Harlink dealt with the last phantom ember with her destiny cleaver move, granting her 40 starpoints and leveled up to level 9.

**HP:** 30+3 **FP:** 33+4 **Power:** 32+5 **Block:** 22+4 **Technique:** 31+2 **Magic:** 17+1 **Immunity:** 24+6 **Luck:** 23+2

Hexica finished off the last rotten cleft by using her hex ice beam on it, and she received 45 starpoints. Dedré took out the pokey which Koopiri damaged with her frenzy melody technique, and received 40 starpoints, leveling her to level 7.

**HP:** 22+4 **FP:** 20+6 **Power:** 11+4 **Block:** 7+5 **Technique:** 13+5 **Magic:** 22+8 **Immunity:** 14+5 **Luck:** 14+3

Aira finished off the last dark with her lock-on glide, and received 40 starpoints. Farrow took out the last enemy, the mummy pokey with her spike pain attack, leveling her up to level 7.

**HP:** 21+3 **FP:** 22+4 **Power:** 23+4 **Block:** 18+4 **Technique:** 16+4 **Magic:** 9+0 **Immunity:** 19+4 **Luck:**17+5

Mario, along with the rest of his companions who haven't moved in this turn only approached towards Ragnarok. Ragnarok was now the only threat in this battle, with his stored power, he began to unleash a powerful attack magic. The wave managed to land on all friendly units and caused massive damage on them, although some of them managed to guard well from it. Ikki had duty to keep healing her teammates from the damages they received, her wonder heal move was a big help here. Her capability to heal multiple allies granted her 50 starpoints which leveled her up to level 6.

**HP:** 25+6 **FP:** 22+7 **Power:** 13+6 **Block:** 11+4 **Technique:** 17+3 **Magic:** 10+2 **Immunity:** 11+5 **Luck:** 15+5

After blasting the powerful wave, Ragnarok was now vulnerable to normal attacks; this was their chance to attack him before he regains his energy once more. Mario began by jumping on the phantom which caused quite some damages to him. Nautica helped by poisoning him with her venom kiss move. Tober stole a black pearl from Ragnarok and got 30 starpoints for the theft. Viola used tender voice on Koopiri, who couldn't reach the phantom earlier, and Koopiri used her long ranged attack to deal some damage to the boss, Viola received 30 starpoints for assistance. Dawson approached the phantom and started to show his true potentials, in his beastly form, he has activated his primary move called Massacre of the Grim, this move allowed him to perform acrobatic maneuvers as the beast moved around and then slashed at his target in lightning speed, after that he leaped into the air and as he landed on the target he strikes again, dealing massive sum of damages, and thanks to the effect of his howling confidence from the earlier turn the damages were a lot greater. But despite the effort the move could not take him out, and the effect from howling confidence has worn off. Luckily Ragnarok had to rest for another turn in order to move again. In the next turn Jazzlyn started to heal some of the ally units with her healing technique and she gained 15 starpoints in the process. Dawson approached to attack Ragnarok once more, with his beastly form, he unleashed the Massacre of the grim technique once again, even without the howling confidence the move was strong enough to take down the phantom once and for all.

**Ragnarok:** Grr….so you have bested me, and I was so close too…oh well, I will retreat for now, but don't get cocky just because you've won. Next time we meet, I'll tear you all apart!

The phantom retreated, but Dawson still received 100 starpoints for defeating him. The lycanthrope howled to the sky as he gained a level up, he became level 8.

**HP:** 25+3 **FP:** 15+4 **Power:** 20+9 **Block:** 18+4 **Technique:** 23+1 **Magic:** 10+3 **Immunity:** 25+3 **Luck:** 14+3

They have won another battle, and they also rescued the girl Dawson was trying to save.

* * *

After the battle the girl has woke up while Dawson was holding her.

**The girl:** Augh…I feel tired…

**Dawson:** Do not worry, you are safe now.

**The girl:** Huh? Where's that phantom? We have to deal with him!

**Dawson:** He's already taken care of, but he got away. Fear not as he won't be bothering you as long as I live.

**The girl:** Thank you, whoever you are.

**Starlow:** Wait a minute; I thought you were saving her because she meant something to you. But all this time you helped her when you never knew her?

**Dawson:** To be honest I am actually her bodyguard, I was told to protect this girl at all cost and I have been doing it for all these years without her even knowing. This is the first time I protected her with direct approach.

**The girl:** You've been, protecting me? For how long and why did you protect me?

**Dawson:** Since you were born, as you know you kind is rare and powerful and when your tribe had been lost, your parents asked me to watch over you as their tribes became lost. You are now the last of your kind and it is my job to ensure your race can move on in order for you to rebuild them in the future.

**The girl:** I see, so I was. The phantom called Ragnarok was after me because of that fact; he planned to take control of my body so he can wreak havoc on it.

**Starlow:** I am sorry but can anyone please explain to me what's going on here?

**Geno:** This girl is one of the changelings which were powerful race until the tribes were lost long ago. This gentleman is here to protect her at all cost.

**Starlow:** Changelings? So they weren't all extinct?

**Geno:** Apparently not, and the werewolf has also proven to be real.

**Starlow:** Ah that's right, you are a werewolf?

**Dawson:** That's right; I was born and raised in Twilight town until I was bitten by a lycanthrope. I was exiled from the village ever since, but them the changelings have seen my potentials and decided to took me in. They have taught me how to handle my beast form, and so I was indebted to them. You now know why I had to protect this girl at all cost, and until now I have protected her without her ever knowing. One day however, she was abducted by Ragnarok's henchmen and they were headed here. I planned to remain at the dojo close to the forest in order to find her quicker.

**The girl:** So you were my secret knight in shining armor, or a furry one. Thank you for what you've done.

**Geno:** Something tells me that we will be seeing that phantom again, which won't be good.

**Starlow:** Well, it's still dark out and we all need our rest, so why don't go back to the inn now?

**Dawson:** By the way, when you were talking about your journey with Jinx, I couldn't help but overhear. Perhaps it would be alright if I came along with you as well? I can explain Jinx about my departure.

**Starlow:** Will that be alright? I mean you have that girl to watch over.

**The girl:** Then I'll come along as well, I wish to return the favor to him for saving me back there and my ability can come in handy, I will tear apart our foes by transforming into a heavenly dragon.

**Starlow:** Wow! We now have two shape shifters in our party; this will make our quest a lot easier now.

**Dawson:** By the way, since this is the first time we've met I'll introduce myself, I am Dawson.

**The girl: **Cool! And I'm Ellie, nice to meet you at last!

**Starlow:** Well, we have gotten enough excitement for one night, how about we return to the inn now? Peach might get worried.

**Geno:** Agreed, and we'll need all the rest we can get so we can continue to Nimbus kingdom tomorrow with great amount of stamina. We'll need them as things will get a lot busier tomorrow.

The group went back with their two new members, and their addition just might make their quest a lot easier. Could Ragnarok have any connection to the ztar or does he hold purpose from different source of evil? In time we'll know.

* * *

**Finally, I have added shape-shifters for Mario's party. The Maneketes, Laguz and Taguel characters from Fire Emblem series were all useful, and since this story is similar to the series, why not add something similar to them? Should I pair the two of them or should I have some different characters pair with each of them? Please leave comments and look forward to the next chapter where they will finally reach the Nimbus Kingdom.**


	26. Chapter 15AB The Beans on the Beanstalk

**I am updating this after I got back from the animation convention, there weren't really much to see. Anyway the groups are now heading their way to the sky kingdom of Nimbus kingdom. But on their way, they are about to face an unexpected ambush, we'll find out by who soon enough.**

* * *

_Support_

* * *

**Sashimi and Ojinga 2**

**Ojinga:** "Hi, I was just a…wondering if you have any chores you have trouble doing" no way, she's been doing manual labors by herself all her life, she'll think it's weird for me helping out. How about, "I was hoping if I can help out with the kid?" no I don't think she'll trust her kid with someone else. Damn it, there has to be something she should want some help with.

**Sashimi:** What are you doing Ojinga?

**Ojinga:** Ahh! Oh it's just you Sashimi. I was…uh…making up lyrics for a song for…uh…our sea-traveling song for us to sing when we go out in sea.

**Sashimi:** Don't bother, I hate singing. And even if I sang along, it wouldn't be good for our image as a sailor, right?

**Ojinga:** Ahahahaha! You're right mate! I did not know what I was thinking! Imagine us I mean c'mon, singing? Preposterous!

**Sashimi:** Okay, I may not be the wisest fish out of the fish tank, but even I can tell that you aren't behaving normally.

**Ojinga:** You think? Well, it must be he rotten sea air I've been inhaling all the time. Well, I'll be off to clear it all out.

**Sashimi:** Just a minute Ojinga, I was actually looking for you.

**Ojinga:** Uh, you were? Why?

**Sashimi:** To ask you for a favor, I was hoping that you would watch over my kid while I go take my yoga lesson.

**Ojinga:** Yoga lesson?

**Sashimi:** That's right, since I've been pressurized for doing all the chores, not to mention watching my kid on the daily basis, I was beginning to lose my mind. So Rustboro recommended me to go take Yoga to relieve from the stresses.

**Ojinga:** I hear you mate; constant works may lead to developing menopause for any mothers, which won't be a good sign.

**Sashimi:** Exactly, but I can't take my kid to take the lesson, so I was hoping that you would watch her for me.

**Ojinga:** Are you sure you want to be asking me? Why not Rustboro?

**Sashimi:** He may be our captain, but he can't even feed _himself_ properly! You on the other hand are quite handy with your tentacles, doing laundry, carpentry, even cooking.

**Ojinga:** You mean that?

**Sashimi:** Of course I mean it, that's why I think I can trust you the most for watching over my kid. Can you do it?

**Ojinga:** Sure! I'll be happy to help you out!

**Sashimi:** Oh thank you, I owe you one Ojinga. Now I want you to behave while Mr. Ojinga looks after you, alright?

**Sashimi's baby:** FWA!

**Sashimi:** That's my girl! Okay, I'm off. See you.

Sashimi leaves.

**Ojinga:** See you soon mate! Wow, she says she trust me! I don't know what to say.

**Sashimi and Ojinga support reached flower rank**

* * *

**Ellie and Dawson**

**Ellie:** Hi wolf man! Coming out from your bath?

**Dawson:** Shower, not bath, I want to wash myself and make it quick instead of taking it slow.

**Ellie:** Wow, your body, it looks great! Do you work out?

**Dawson:** Yes, daily.

**Ellie:** Wow! I wonder if I will get my body like yours if I worked out.

**Dawson:** The body you are looking at is the body only males can have; you are a girl so you won't have the similar body if you worked out. And from the looks of it, you won't develop much in your childish build.

**Ellie:** HMPH! Meanie!

**Dawson:** Did you wanted to see me for something?

**Ellie:** Oh, I was bored so I thought you would play with me.

**Dawson:** Can't, I have to train.

**Ellie:** C'mon, can't you do that later? You can train in the afternoon, right?

**Dawson:** It is more appropriate to train in the morning; muscles develop easily during morning training. Why don't I play with you in the afternoon instead?

**Ellie:** No! I want to play with you now! I'll scream until you do!

**Dawson:** You can try, I've been trained to tolerate even the outburst of an infant, and nothing will faze me to the point where I'll be desperate to follow your way.

**Ellie:** *groan* Ahh! Then how about I train with you? We can both transform so we can challenge each other.

**Dawson:** Do you think you'll be able to catch up? I'll warn you that it's going to be brutal.

**Ellie:** I'm a part-dragon; I think I'll be able to handle it.

**Dawson:** Then you can come along while I roam around the whole mountain. Do try and keep up because I won't be coming back for you if you fall behind.

**Ellie:** Yay! I'll get started!

She runs off.

**Dawson:** Hmph! She's very energetic for someone so little. Perhaps it would be good to train with her.

**Ellie and Dawson support reached mushroom rank**

* * *

**Chapter 15AB**

It was now morning and the groups have now gotten back on their tracks to reach Nimbus kingdom. Some of them had restless night due to the battle last night. Dawson met with Jinx and told him that he wishes to travel with Mario, Jinx was not pleased with the idea but he let him go regardless. After some brief preparation, they have left the Monstro Town; they climbed the large cliff at the Land's End and made their way to the valley above. Mario and all his companions have made it up to the Fungus Valley; they were getting close to the Nimbus Kingdom. They have dealt with some enemies along the way, which seems less of a threat. When they reached the area where the beanstalk was planted, they saw something that was quite unexpected, there was a giant elevator installed on the beanstalk stem.

**Peach:** What on Earth? I don't remember there being an Elevator here.

**Geno:** After Mallow began to rule his kingdom, he must have had it installed for tourists to come. At least, we won't have to climb this time.

**Peach:** Yes, climbing the cliff on Land's End was tiring enough; it would have been bad if we had to climb the beanstalk as well.

**Starlow:** Will we all be able to fit in this though?

**Geno:** The Shaft seems expandable, and it appears that since it is being lifted by the plant's strength, we won't have to worry about the elevator's weight limit.

**Peach:** Then let us go up.

Everyone has gotten on the elevator, as soon as they all got in, the elevator door closed and began to ascent upward. The shaft was actually big enough to carry all of them, so there were some elbow rooms for them to breathe normally. As the elevator lifted, they were now above the clouds.

**Peach:** Wow, the sky looks peaceful as ever.

**Geno:** I don't believe that the ztar curse reached this part of the world yet. But when it does, the cloud will turn dark and the world won't be able to receive any more sunlight, spreading the darkness faster. The world will be facing eternal darkness.

**Starlow:** Not the worst case scenario I was hoping for. Let's get that cosmic orb and save this world as soon as we can.

Suddenly the elevator stopped at the middle layer of the clouds.

**The intercom: **_The elevator is facing technical difficulties and will be stopped for a brief maintenance, we are terribly sorry for the inconvenience. Please disembark the elevator shaft until further notice, thank you._

**Starlow:** Great, what now?

**Peach:** It can't be helped, let's get off the elevator and wait outside. The cloud should be thick enough for us to stand on and after being cramped in it for so long we should use this opportunity to stretch for a bit.

**Geno:** I agree, let's get out until we'll be able to get on the elevator again.

They all have gotten off the elevator and saw the view from above as they waited for the elevator to work again.

**Peach:** This reminds me of our time at the Overthere, don't you think so Mario?

Mario nodded in agreement. Just then Sinmark came towards them.

**Starlow:** Sinmark? Is there something wrong?

**Sinmark:** I sense presence of evil nearby. Someone's watching us.

**Harlink:** I feel it too, and there are many of them.

Harlink said, as she took out her sword.

**Geno:** They are right, something are coming this way.

From the sky came groups of bean-lakitus carrying bean enemies. As they were floating above them they spawned the bean enemies all over the clouds they were all standing on.

**Starlow:** We are being attacked!

**Peach:** The bean enemies! If my memory serves right, they were Cackletta's cronies.

**Starlow:** Great, we just dealt with Grodus and his x-nauts, now we have to face Cackletta, too?

**Geno:** No doubt that these were also created by the ztar. Our only option is to take them down now, before they damage the elevator.

**Starlow:** Everyone, get in position!

* * *

Mario grouped some of his fighters close to the elevator while the others remain inside just in case some of them manage to get in. The enemies were some green beanies, bean lakitus, some bean spinies, Ash Puffs, and three Bzzaps. Their goal is to last long enough and take them all out. The friendly units made the first move, since the area wasn't so wide, they could reach the enemies. Farrow spawned her own spinies and commanded them to scatter around the area and gained 30 starpoints. Mario did not engage any enemies since he needed to reach the lakitus so he can jump on them. Megwen took out a Bzzap with her gale masquerade; the move was very effective against flying enemy so the damage was massive, Megwen received 30 starpoints for taking out such weak enemy. Dedré defeated another weak enemy, the beanie, with her frenzy melody move, it got defeated from hearing her agonizing voice, and she received 20 starpoints. Koopiri used shell kick on an Ash Puff and received 30 starpoints and became level 8.

**HP:** 25+5 **FP:** 25+3 **Power:** 29+4 **Block:** 40+6 **Technique:** 31+4 **Magic:** 17+4 **Immunity:** 24+4 **Luck:** 21+3

Tober took a coffee bean from the beanie close by and got 30 starpoints; Hexica finished it off with her deadly frost move and gained 20 starpoints. Chuck dealt with another Bzzap with his javelin and got 30 starpoints. Bitwick exploded on another beanie and received 20 starpoints, and also obtained a Choco bean it was carrying. Markay used charging pike on a bean spiny, it caused big damages on it but due to its high defense, it managed to live. Viola used her tender voice skill on Markay so that he can proceed attacking the spiny, Markay charged towards the spiny once more and took it out. Markay received 35 starpoints for taking it out and Viola received 30 starpoints and leveled up to level 7.

**HP:** 25+5 **FP:** 16+7 **Power:** 11+1 **Block:** 16+2 **Technique:** 13+5 **Magic:** 21+5 **Immunity:** 23+7 **Luck:** 21+4

Illuminair, who was suited to fight against enemies with high defense, used her microshock attack on another bean spiny, defeating it and she gained 35 starpoints. Bo used his puppet to take out an Ash Puff and he received 30 starpoints. Harlink slashed on a beanie, receiving 20 starpoints for taking it out and got a peapod as a spoil. Nautica approached a bean lakitu which she could reach and used lucky slap on it, the move could not take it out. Sinmark took out the last bzzap with his silent blade attack, and received 30 starpoints, all bzzaps were now gone. Aira took out the bean lakitu which Nautica slapped, and used aerial dive on it to take it out. Aira received 50 starpoints and leveled up to level 8.

**HP:** 17+5 **FP:** 12+7 **Power:** 13+8 **Block:** 17+6 **Technique:** 14+5 **Magic:** 14+1 **Immunity:** 15+5 **Luck:** 11+3

Binx faced an Ash Puff and used his mace sledge move to take it down, and he received 30 starpoints. Dawson approached a bean spiny, and used his Massacre of the grim technique, he transformed into a werewolf and took it out with his acrobatic gimmick, and Dawson received 30 starpoints for taking it out. Ellie, Jazzlyn, and Ikki did not engage the enemies; Ellie just followed Mario to face the other bean lakitus that were farther away from them, while the healers just stayed close to their teammates. It was now the enemies' turn to move, the lakitus spawned more beanies and bean spinies. Some of the beanies attacked Farrow's spinies which also retaliated from their attacks. One of her spinies took out a beanie and Farrow received credits of 20 starpoints, also the red bean which the spiny received from the beanie was somehow transferred to Farrow. Remaining Ash puffs charged towards their target, some of them however stored burning smokes in their turn, getting ready to fire them the next. The parties were free to move once more, Mario reached one of the lakitus and jumped on it, the lakitu proved to be tough since it survived. Farrow finished off the Ash puff that was storing its smokes with her spike pain attack; she had to take it out indirectly because direct attacks on charging ash puff would damage the attacker instead. Farrow received 30 starpoints for taking it out. Ikki used wonder heal on her teammates to recover them from the enemy attacks from the last turn. Ikki received 30 starpoints for the supportive performance. Megwen dealt with another ash puff that was also charging for its next attack with her gale masquerade spell, and she received 30 starpoints. Chuck took out a beanie with his javelin and received 20 starpoints, and a peapod. Harlink approached another ash puff and slashed it with her death dice technique, she received 30 starpoints. Sinmark attacked the last ash puff with his silent blade move and received 30 starpoints; he also received candy sprinkles from it. Tober, who was carrying a hidden pass, approached a strange looking cloud and used the hidden pass to reveal a hidden shop. Nabbit was once again selling some stuff.

**Nabbit:** What's this? You found my shop? Oh well, let's talk business, look what I got.

Tober bought a golden bean, a golden leaf, a master seal, and a ghostly medallion. The products were all expensive, but he was able to buy them all.

**Nabbit:** Oh dear, I'm out if stocks again. It doesn't matter since not many customers ever find my store. I'm considering to open shops in a more open area, but that won't help me deal with sneaky business. I will have to move now, please drop by again.

The Nabbit, along with his shop vanished. Dawson approached one of the lakitu and finished it off by using his primary move. Dawson received 50 starpoints for taking it out. Bitwick blasted on another bean and got 20 starpoints. Illuminair approached one of the newly spawned spiny and defeated it with her microshock attack and gained 35 starpoints. Aira approached the lakitu Mario jumped on and used her lock-on glide to finish it off, and Aira received 50 starpoints. Ellie engaged the last bean lakitu; it was her first time attacking an enemy. Ellie activated her talon swipe move; she turned to a shiny cream-gold dragon and she swung her claws on the lakitu, causing big damage on it. The enemy was defeated and Ellie turned back to a girl, and she received 50 starpoints. The only enemies left were now the remaining beanies and couple of bean spinies. Dedré used frenzy song on a bean spiny, and managed to take it out thanks to the lucky critical hit, she received 35 starpoints. Nautica slapped a beanie and got 20 starpoints for taking it out and became level 10.

**HP:** 43+2 **FP:** 29+3 **Power:** 32+4 **Block:** 23+3 **Technique:** 27+3 **Magic:** 29+3 **Immunity:** 26+4 **Luck:** 29+3

Koopiri took out another beanie and received 20 starpoints. Bo used bullet fun move on the bean spiny and deal a bit of damage on it. Viola singed to Bitwick so that she can move again, viola received 30 starpoints for the deed. Bitwick used her extra turn to explode on the last bean spiny. Bitwick gained 35 starpoints; she was so close to leveling up. Hexica took out a beanie with her ice magic and received 20 starpoints. Markay dealt with the last bean with his charging pike attack and received 20 starpoints, defeating ended the battle and they were all safe and sound.

* * *

**Peach:** I did not expect for us to be attacked all of the sudden.

**Geno:** This incident shows that we must be always prepared for any kinds of attack from the enemies.

**Starlow:** Great, so let's leave before more come back here.

**Geno:** The elevator is still under maintenance, we won't be going anywhere until it's finished.

**Intercom:** _Your attention please, the maintenance is finished and therefore will be allowed to be used again. We thank you for your patience and hope to be at your service once more. Have a nice trip above._

**Geno:** Looks like we can go up now. Let us be on our way then. The second orb is so close to our reach now.

* * *

The group got back on the elevator, hoping to avoid another possible battle. Few minutes later, they have finally reached their destination. As they got off the elevator they were now standing at the elevator station. The station was wide and also had areas where they could ride the sky bus across another kingdom. They made it out of there and were now standing on the Nimbus kingdom plaza.

**Peach:** Oh wow! I don't remember Nimbus kingdom being this big.

**Geno:** Time could change place. The castle right in front of us might be the castle, surrounded by markets and all other tourists' attractions. We could visit these areas after we meet with the ruler here.

**Peach:** I'll come along as well; I need to give regards to them as a ruler from another kingdom. Plus, I wish to see how Mallow is doing as a prince.

Mario could not agree more, he was also looking forward to meeting one of his old companions which he has not met in a long time. On their way, they overheard some nimbus kingdom citizens talking.

**Nimbus citizen 1:** Did you hear? There some folks who moved to the hospital here because their hospital back home was damaged from the comet incident.

**Nimbus citizen 2:** Oh my, I hope they get the best treatment our hospitals can offer.

After hearing that, the kids realized something.

**Bitwick:** Guys, did you hear that?

**Tarlo:** Yes, the hospital here is taking care of the casualties from our home town.

**Kooven: **Do you think our foster parents are there, too?

**Goombrey:** They might be, c'mon let's go see them.

**Bitwick:** Miss Starlow, can we?

**Starlow:** Why are you asking me for? It's pretty obvious that I'll let you go see your foster parents after not seeing them for so long. So go!

**Goombrey:** Thank you, c'mon you guys!

The four kids quickly head towards the Nimbus kingdom hospital to see if their foster parents are there.

**Peach:** What was that all about?

**Starlow:** Those kids were orphans from Toad town, raised by their foster parents. But ever since the comet incident, their foster home was lost and their parents were hospitalized, but since the hospital in Mushroom kingdom was wrecked they were possibly moved here.

**Peach:** Oh my! That's terrible! I hope their insurance covers for their loss. If not, then I'll be willing to help them at all costs.

**Starlow:** You won't have to worry Peach, those kids already proved themselves to be strong enough to handle anything. But enough about them, let's head to the castle so that we can get the Sigma orb.

* * *

While the kids went to the hospital, the rest of the group went to the Nimbus kingdom castle. The guards let them in since they were prince Mallow's old friends. Eventually they made it to the castle throne room, where the prince was sitting on his throne.

**Mallow:** Hi guys! Long time no see!

**Peach:** Mallow? Where are your parents?

**Mallow:** They are in Sambrodia, doing some kind of business with the governments there, I wasn't told much of the details but they put me in charge while they were gone.

**Geno:** How is the life of responsibility going for you?

**Mallow:** No way…is that you Geno? I thought we weren't going to see you again!

**Geno:** So have I, but the circumstances on this world allowed me to come back. Still, without a body I will have to remain in my spiritual form.

**Mallow:** Well, it's still great to see you. And about your earlier question, things were quite difficult so far. Because I wasn't raised here as a baby, there was so many things I had to go through in order for me to catch up, and let me tell you, it has been brutal. Yeah, I'm starting to think my life back on tadpole pond was a lot better and easier.

**Peach:** Oh believe me Mallow, once you get used to it, you'll get the hang of your duty here. Trust me, I've been neglecting my duty as a ruler most of the time but I'm still fulfilling my job as my kingdom's ruler still. It's too bad that it's been taken now; I feel like I let them down, at least your kingdom is still here.

**Mallow:** Hold on, what about your kingdom being taken?

Mario explained to him what has happened around the world below so far. He explained about the ztar, their recent encounter with their old foes, and that they were collecting the seven cosmic orbs and are looking for the one here.

**Mallow:** Wow, that's quite some news I haven't heard in a long time. I knew the world beneath us was in peril thanks to the comet incident, but I didn't think it would be that bad. And from what I'm hearing, does that mean we might meet Smithy again?

**Geno:** That's right, so if possible will you allow us to take the cosmic orb that's in this kingdom? The faith of the world depends on it.

**Mallow:** Dad did explain to me that there was a orb being watched by this kingdom, and I was told to keep it safe.

**Starlow:** Great, so can you give it to us?

**Mallow:** I would, but the problem is, it's not here in this kingdom.

**Starlow: **WHAT?! Why not? The Dawn kingdom king also said that their orb was not in their castle too. If you guys are responsible for watching over it, then why don't you leave it in your castle?

**Mallow:** It's true that we are supposed to watch over it, but that also meant to protect it from evil, and our castle could be the first place any bad guys will look for.

**Geno:** Where did you put the orb then?

**Mallow:** It's in Barrel volcano, which is right beneath our kingdom. Do you remember Mario? We fought the Czar Dragon there, along with the Axem Rangers.

Mario remembered, he did not like to imagine going back down there again.

**Peach:** Why did you put the orb there of all places?

**Mallow:** Mother and Father said I should, and I only found out why very recently. The orb carries a force which enables calmness, which can be used to calm down the aggressive volcano beneath us. But it also had effects on gravity; therefore if the orb was left up here, the force of it would be so great that the sky kingdom would sink to the bottom.

**Geno:** I can understand, but what's to guarantee that it is still there?

**Mallow:** The fact that the volcano hasn't been active so far. I promise you that it's still there. If you want the orb, you will have to get to the volcano once again. I would come and help you guys but I need to watch over this kingdom.

**Peach:** We understand, we'll be careful once we get there.

**Geno:** Uh, Peach? Perhaps you should stay here as well, you wouldn't want to be in the volcano once again, do you?

**Peach:** I'm used to danger, so I'm not worried about the volcano, besides being constantly kidnapped by Bowser allowed me to get used to the magma.

**Starlow:** Well, I suppose she'll be safer with us.

**Mallow:** There isn't much I can do for you, but if you intend to use the shops here then I can have the store clerks give you discounts.

**Peach:** That would be great, thank you Mallow.

The groups headed back out, in order to make preparations for their journey towards the volcano.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Nimbus kingdom hospital, the four kids went to the counter and asked the receptionist about their foster parent's whereabouts. They have received the information and they headed to their parents' room right away.

**Goombrey:** There they are!

The room contained two grown-up toads lying in their beds resting. The kids went towards their parent's hospital bed and approached them carefully.

**Tarlo:** Tom? Becky? Are you guys alright?

**Becky:** Uhh, am I dreaming or do I see four lovely children? Or did we all die and come to heaven?

**Tom:** Don't think so hon, it's the kids in the flesh!

**Becky:** Oh my goodness, kids we thought we won't ever see you all again! I'm glad to see that you are alright!

The kids gave each of them gentle hugs, as a greeting.

**Tom:** How did you get here?

**Kooven:** You know; we went up the elevator.

**Becky:** but it's 500 miles from home, how did you find us?

**Bitwick:** We are on an adventure with Mr. Mario Becky, he saved us and so we are helping him.

**Becky:** Ah, to think our hero would be looking after our children in our stead. We feel like we failed you kids as a parent.

**Tarlo:** That's not true; you saved us from getting hurt right?

**Tom:** That's true, you've grown wiser Tarlo, I'm proud that you grew so much. And thank you for keeping the group together.

**Becky:** You know; we won't be leaving this hospital anytime soon, so we ask you kids to continue your journey with Mario you hear? Always listen to what he tells you to.

**Goombrey:** We've been doing that the whole time. We fought bad guys, went to a concert, we even got hurt along the way but Tarlo helped us with his healing technique.

**Tom:** I see that you have all matured while we weren't looking after you. Seeing you kids all grown up, I think the time has come to tell you something.

**Bitwick:** What is it?

**Becky:** The reason we decided to watch over you, the reason we started our foster home business.

**Tarlo:** Wasn't it because you guys loved watching over little kids like us?

**Tom:** *chuckle* that's partially the reason, but no that's not the main reason.

**Becky:** You see, ten years ago, we had a young daughter which we've lost when Bowser was invading our old home. We were grieved from losing her, that I cried for nearly a year.

**Tom:** But we decided to put it all behind us and start adopting new kids. It wasn't easy trying to forget our daughter but then you all came into our lives. We were grateful we have another chance to raise more children.

**Bitwick:** Do you know what happened to her?

**Becky:** I don't know, and I don't wish to think about it. All that matter is that you kids are fine and we get to see you again. If I learned that we lost our kids again, I was planning to cry for two years. You have no idea how relieved I am to know that you are alright.

**Tom:** But now that you have all grown stronger and know what we just told you, we have a favor to ask of you. If there is a small chance that our daughter is still alive out there, could you please find her for us? If you do, tell us how sorry we were for not being able to raise her properly.

**Tarlo:** We will pops.

**Tom:** Thank you.

**Becky:** It's been a while since this family got together like this. Of course back then we weren't lying on the hospital beds. To think we have to let you kids go again.

**Bitwick:** Then let us stay as long as we want, can we?

**Tom:** Of course, we love you all.

The kids and their parents enjoyed their times together. It was the touching moment they have fought so hard for, but can they let it last so long? Will they be able to save the world from utter destruction? And will they meet the long lost daughter? Perhaps we can already figure out who she is. Now that the location of the next cosmic orb is confirmed, Mario and his companion must go to the Barrel Volcano to retrieve it. And perhaps facing the volcano itself would not be the only consequences for finding it.

* * *

**How was the chapter everyone? You might have noticed that I have started to put titles for each chapter, in order to make finding chapters easier from now on. Oh, and can you guess who Tom and Becky's real daughter could be? She was actually already introduced few chapters back. Please comment on your guess and look forward to the next chapter where it will take place in the Barrel Volcano. Until then, see you guys later!**


	27. Chapter 16AB The Purgatory for the Czar

**Sorry if my story hasn't been updating lately, I've been playing old N64 games and many other games so you can imagine how distracted I have been. Anyhow, here is the next chapter, where Mario and his companions are on their way to get the second cosmic orb, the sigma orb.**

* * *

**Koopra and Youra 3:**

**Youra:** Koopra, I just sent my latest photos to the newspaper industries.

**Koopra:** Oh good! So am I allowed to assume that we'll be getting pay any time soon?

**Youra:** Hopefully, but I wouldn't know.

**Koopra:** What did you sent them?

**Youra:** I went back to the Mushroom kingdom and took pictures of the castle barricaded by alien barriers, I'm sure that is going to be in the headlines.

**Koopra:** Don't you think that that's already done by another photographer? After all, that was big news to the world.

**Youra:** I thought about that, so I went to investigate another phenomenon going on in this world. I also managed to take pictures of Wart's old deserted castle, a mysterious beast man being spotted on Monstro town, oh and I also managed to spot the infamous thief Popple riding on the sea train to who knows where. I've got the print of the photo if you want to see.

**Koopra:** Wow, that's not bad. I just hope that the agency would accept them. From what I know, they would take only photos that pique their interests.

**Youra:** C'mon, they should be interesting enough.

**Koopra:** Hmm? What's this in the background of the wart's castle photo?

**Youra:** Is there something?

**Koopra:** I think I see some kind of a koopa boy who's still in his egg, flying. It's blurry so I can't really tell.

**Youra:** Hm, I didn't notice that when I got it developed, must have been a ghost or something.

**Koopra: **Anyway when will they give us the results?

**Youra:** I don't know, I've only recently sent them the photos, once they got them, they should tell me if they accept them via email. So there's nothing to do but to wait till then.

**Koopra:** Say, Youra, what do you think's gonna happen to us if they don't accept them? Will we lose our business?

**Youra:** Probably.

**Koopra:** What should we do if we do lose our job? Do we have to find another career?

**Youra:** I suppose so, there are many kind of jobs we can do despite our lack of other skills. So in case we won't get acceptance from what we posted, we are gonna have to start searching.

**Koopra:** I hope that we won't have to, I loved our job.

**Youra:** Don't worry, we'll pull through.

**Koopra:** Not much of a confidence you are giving me, but it's all I can rely on.

**Koopra and Youra support reached star rank**

* * *

**Jovi and Rustboro 2:**

**Rustboro:** Oh man, it's raining out. And I was hoping that I could go fishing today. Oh well, I'll go another time.

**Jovi:** Hello again Rustboro. Did you come to fish?

**Rustboro: **Hello ma'am, I was going to fish but then it started raining. Rain isn't good for us bob-ombs, since we tend to rust on our exterior in the drizzle.

**Jovi:** Well that's a pity. And I was hoping that we would spend our time together just as we planned earlier. Well that's alright. I'll just be picking up shells on my own today then.

**Rustboro: **Uh, shouldn't you be going in as well? It is raining you know and you might get wet out.

**Jovi:** Thank you for your concern, but being wet is a good thing for us nokis, keeping ourselves hydrated and moist is what allows us to strive on land after all.

**Rustboro: **Ah, of course, you are a water creature. How could I have forgotten?

**Jovi:** *giggle* well, this rain should help the shells land on shore easily thanks to the constant tides occurring commonly in this weather, so I may really be busy in searching for them.

**Rustboro: **Wait, do you intend to search alone?

**Jovi:** Of course, no one else would go out in this weather.

**Rustboro: **But that's no good, you may be used to the rain but outside can be dangerous in this storm even for races that strives with water. I can't have you out alone out here, so it looks like I'll be accompanying you for the shell scavenging.

**Jovi:** Are you certain? But didn't you state earlier that you would rust when exposed in rain?

**Rustboro: **I'll just take my chances with the rain, it would be more important to help you out here in case you run into troubles.

**Jovi:** You are so kind sailor, and I appreciate your offer since I would feel lonely about finding shells on my own. But if you really intend to go with me in this rain, then perhaps you would need this.

Jovi gives him an umbrella hat.

**Jovi:** At least you won't rust while wearing that now.

**Rustboro: **Why thank you, perhaps with this on I can go fishing during the rain. But of course protecting the lady at the vicinity of this storm may be the top priority. I shall keep you safe while you look for your precious shells.

**Jovi:** Thank you Rustboro, I thought it would feel depressing because of the rain, but as long as I'm with you I won't feel so lonely anymore.

**Rustboro and Jovi support reached flower rank**

* * *

**Chapter 16AB**

The tykes of the group have spent some quality times with their foster parents at the hospital until the others came to pick them up since they had another assignment. After some brief preparation in the Nimbus kingdom's markets they all went to the hot spring area, which was where the top of Barrel volcano was right underneath.

**Starlow:** Wow, so the volcano is right under us?

**Peach:** That's right; we have to jump off this cloud edge to make it there. I have to say, I am not looking forward to just simply jump down to the pit of lava.

**Markay:** Princess Peach, it isn't too late to change your mind, you can choose to go back to the Nimbus kingdom castle where you'll be much safer. The zone we are planning to perpetrate may become hazardous.

**Peach:** No, I have already made up my mind, the castle may have been safer haven for me but to be honest, I feel much safer with you all. Bad things tend to happen every time I get separated with Mario, so at the very least, I wish to stick close to the group.

**Markay:** Very well, then allow me to carry you while we descend, who knows where we'll end up when we fall down there?

**Peach:** Do not worry, I'll descend slowly with my parasol, this way I can watch out for where I could land.

**Viola:** Oh dear, I have to admit that I am not so nimble to fall with style.

**Markay:** Then I shall carry you instead and in sure you won't come to any harm as we free fall.

**Viola:** Thank you, please be gentle.

**Geno:** Is anybody else ready? We are about to fall to the volcano underneath us, and as we fall we might run into problem handling the pressure. Also, once we fall there is no turning back, so I suggest you make last check on your equipment in order to make sure they don't get separated while we fall.

They all took his advice and checked to see if their loose inventories are strapped to them real tight so that they won't fall. Some of them weren't confident about falling from high altitude so they had decided to just suck up all their gut instinct before they do so. As for children and some ladies they were to hang on to someone capable of flight before the drop.

**Starlow:** You guys ready?

Everyone nodded.

**Geno:** Then to the bottom we go!

* * *

At that moment, they all jumped off the cloud they were on. They were falling towards the lower altitudes and some of them performed stunts as they fell, while the flyers only fell with the others swiftly. As they fell the white sky was slowly turning red, meaning that they were approaching the atmosphere of the volcano. Smokes were coming towards them from the fiery mountain top, and the groups were falling through them despite the harsh air they had to inhale. It was only a matter of time before they reached the volcano, and they were about to go right in. Few minutes have passed and they all somehow landed safely in the volcano. The air was stagnant and the heat was gravitating, normal beings could not survive in such environment.

**Megwen:** My, this is such a brutal place; I can't imagine us staying here for so long.

**Hexica:** I'll try to use my ice powers to keep us all cooled down.

**Megwen:** Great idea! Then I shall use my wind powers to keep the air stale and keep us conditioned.

Thanks to the two magic users, they were now able to handle the atmosphere in the volcano.

**Starlow:** Wow, thanks you guys; now we'll be able to extend our search for the cosmic orb here.

**Peach:** Where do you think we should start?

**Geno:** The area here is isolated since no one has ever gone in here for a long time; however I do have one place in mind where the orb might be.

**Starlow:** Oh yeah? Where can we start looking?

**Geno:** The place where we encountered the Czar dragon.

**Peach:** How can we be certain? The orb can be anywhere around here, we might even have to search beneath the magma.

**Geno:** Well, let's hope it doesn't come down to that. For now, we should assume that the orb is still in the surface above them, this place is very much wider than the last time we been here so we must split up to widen our search parameters.

**Starlow: **And at the same time, we should stay close to the group, we can hardly stand the place with our magic users keeping us cool, it won't do us any good if we got separated from them.

They started exploring the volcano, hoping to find the orb before they run into monsters that reside in the volcano. After the long exploration within an hour, they finally reached the magma chamber where the Czar dragon used to be at.

**Sinmark:** Did you say that the beast which used to live here was eradicated long ago?

**Geno:** Yes.

**Sinmark:** Then why do I sense an evil lurking within this territory?

**Geno:** What?

**Harlink:** He's right, something's here and wields intend to kill and hungers for blood.

**Peach:** Is it Czar Dragon?

**Sinmark:** That depends, how big was it?

**Geno:** It was 13 hundred kilometers tall, weighted about 60 thousand pounds, and its length was about 80 feet from head to tail.

**Sinmark:** Strange, this presence seems a lot bigger than what you've described.

**Starlow:** Great, what could possibly be bigger than an 80 feet dragon?

Suddenly, there was a quake that shook the area. The lavas were spewing molten geysers, and a giant wave, something was coming out of it. It was a giant lava dragon called Lavatails, 5 times larger than Czar Dragon ever was. As it was spawned some podoboos, pyro plants, and bunch of lava bubbles also came out of the magma, surrounding the group.

**Starlow:** What is that!?

**Peach:** Could it be Czar Dragon reborn?

**Geno:** Possibly, the ztar could have revived the dragon into with larger sized body.

**Ellie:** That dragon is rogued, probably because of the ztar you guys mentioned. Allow me to help you fight it, after all to match the power of a dragon you will need help from another dragon, like myself.

**Starlow:** Looks like we'll be facing another battle, we are going to have to deal with the small fries and the dragon at once.

**Geno:** This is the largest foe we have faced by far, attack with caution!

* * *

The groups were surrounded by the burning enemies, but they had useful tricks of their own, such as dragon transformation and ice magic, along with blast attacks. The area contained lava pits which they should avoid standing on at all costs. The party made their moves by moving towards the enemies. Bitwick moved towards the lava bubble and exploded on it, the blast attacks were effective against combusting enemies so it got defeated in one hit, and Bitwick received 30 starpoints, she also became level 10.

**HP:** 35+3 **FP:** 37+5 **Power:** 40+3 **Block:** 29+5 **Technique:** 27+5 **Magic:** 21+1 **Immunity:** 19+4 **Luck:** 16+2

Hexica also went up against a lava bubble and used her ice magic for significant damages, defeating it and she got 30 starpoints afterwards. Bo faced the pyro plants and had his puppet slash it with schere shackle move, the enemy managed to take the hit. Illuminair joined him and attacked the only pyro plant that was close to the group. Illuminair finished the pyro plant off with her microshock attack and received 40 starpoints. Chuck threw his spear at the nearest lava bubble, the lucky critical hit took it out and Chuck received 30 starpoints. Harlink slashed at another lava bubble and took it out, gaining 30 starpoints afterwards. Tober moved towards a group of treasure chests that was at the bottom of the map, he was unable to reach them at the moment. All the other enemies were far away from the party group so all the rest could do was to move towards the Lavatails. The enemies made their moves now; the Pyro plants stood in their place and fired their long-ranged flamethrower at the team. The fire blast burned some of the friendly units as well as causing massive damages to them. Podoboos jumped three spaces each movement so they were able to reach them a lot faster than the other enemies. They attacked by jumping on their targets, sometimes leaving burn ailments on them. The lava bubbles' attacks were also devastating, leaving burns with their attacks, not to mention the big damages they cause on the team. As for the Lavatails, the dragon just breathed fires and spawned some Helios, so that they can attack the friendly units later. It was now the friendly units' turn to move. Mario reached one of the pyro plants and hammered it, causing decent damage to it. Koopiri attacked a Podoboo with her shell kick move, and dealt only few damages to it. Tober reached one of the treasure chests and snatched a burning pepper from it. Markay used charging pike on the pyro plant farther away from the other pyro plant which Mario attacked, and caused a big damage to it. Jazzlyn healed her burning teammate with her healing rain move, not only did the move healed the unit but also removed the burn off of them, Jazzlyn received 30 starpoints and became level 10.

**HP:** 24+3 **FP:** 28+4 **Power:** 18+2 **Block:** 19+1 **Technique:** 14+2 **Magic:** 21+5 **Immunity:** 26+6 **Luck:** 21+5

Farrow spawned some of her spiny beetles and ordered them to move towards the flaming Helios to prevent them from hurting her teammates. Ikki also healed her teammates with her wonder heal technique healing bunch of casualties from harm and received 30 starpoints. Sinmark used his velvet grenade to blast away another lava bubble and he received 30 starpoints. Binx attacked another lava bubble and he also received 30 starpoints for it. Dedré sang her frenzy melody on a pyro plant, it didn't take it out but it did fall asleep from the attack. Dawson approached a Podoboo and as he turned into the wolf, he brutally attacked it, defeating it and he received 30 starpoints. Viola sang to Jazzlyn so that she can perform her healing rain skills once more, Jazzlyn healed another burned teammate and received 30 starpoints, so have Viola who helped her to do so. Megwen used her wind magic to damage a pyro plant, despite the massive damage it caused the pyro plant still lived. Aira used aerial dive on the sleeping pyro plant and finished it off thanks to the critical hit, Aira received 40 starpoints. Hexica used deadly frost on a lava bubble and eliminated it, granting her 30 starpoints. Harlink slashed another lava bubbles and also gained 30 starpoints. Chuck rammed against another lava bubble, and after finishing it off, he received 30 starpoints. Ellie approached the pyro plant closest to the Lavatails and transformed into the cream alloy dragon, she activated her FP move called magna breath and breathed golden fire on it. The pyro plant was taken out instantly and Ellie received 40 starpoints, ten more and she will level up. The rest of the party only moved closer to the Lavatails. Lavatails blasted a wave of flames at the party, blasting on the entire map. Everyone received massive damage from it; it's a miracle that the move didn't burn anyone. The fiery enemies continued their assaults on the team. The podoboos hopped on each space as they moved towards a unit, they jumped on its target and burned them. From the heat wave summoned by the Lavatails the Helios spawned from it. Tober went to the second chest and pilfered one red chuckola slime from it. Mario began attacking Lavatail's right talon; he hammered it and gave it a nice whack. Farrow's spiny beetles attacked the Helios and they vanished right as they made physical contact. Megwen used her FP move crushing zephyr on the group of Lava bubbles nearby and managed to eliminate three out of five, she received 90 starpoints and became level 10.

**HP:** 32+4 **FP:** 36+6 **Power:** 19+2 **Block:** 22+2 **Technique:** 30+3 **Magic:** 38+7 **Immunity:** 33+3 **Luck:** 27+3

Markay used charging pike on Lavatail's left talon and dealt some damages to it. Ikki used wonder heal on multiple friendly units, she received 50 starpoints which was enough for leveling her up to level 7.

**HP:** 31+3 **FP:** 22+5 **Power:** 13+5 **Block:** 11+4 **Technique:** 17+5 **Magic:** 10+4 **Immunity:** 11+6 **Luck:** 15+5

Dedré used her FP move called therapy note and used it to recover everyone from burn ailment; this move also raised Immunity stats and evasive rates on all nearest party members, and she received 30 starpoints and became level 8.

**HP:** 26+4 **FP:** 26+2 **Power:** 15+3 **Block:** 12+5 **Technique:** 18+4 **Magic:** 30+5 **Immunity:** 19+3 **Luck:** 17+4

Bitwick blasted on a podoboo, she took it out and received 40 starpoints. Hexica used hex ice beam on Lavatail's right talon and somehow managed to freeze it. Binx approached the last lava bubble and took it out with his mace sledge attack, he received 30 starpoints. Harlink used death dice on the last pyro plant, she only brought it down to 10% of its max health, it was then when Farrow came along and finished it off with spike pain move, she received 40 starpoints and became level 8.

**HP:** 24+4 **FP:** 26+3 **Power:** 23+5 **Block:** 18+6 **Technique:** 16+5 **Magic:** 9+1 **Immunity:** 19+3 **Luck:** 17+3

Dawson mauled on Lavatail's left talon and caused great damage on it, the talon is almost losing health. Jazzlyn healed a burning teammate who was very far from the others and she received 30 starpoints. Viola sang for Ellie and she gains 30 starpoints, and Ellie used her extra turn to finish off Lavatail's left talon, Lavatails lost balance because one of its claws went down, Ellie received 60 starpoints and leveled up to level 6.

**HP:** 30+4 **FP:** 20+4 **Power:** 40+5 **Block:** 30+3 **Technique:** 15+7 **Magic:** 30+8 **Immunity:** 30+2 **Luck:** 20+3

Sinmark faced the last remaining pyro plant and used silent blade on it, but could not finish it off. Nautica moved closer to Lavatail's right talon and used venom kiss to poison it. Illuminair used her FP move called jolt meltdown and lowered all nearby enemies' block stats and she gained 30 starpoints. Chuck pierced the right talon with his spear; its health was now nearly depleted. Aira used lock-on glide on the last podoboo and she received 40 starpoints for taking it out. The Lavatails used his remaining claw to slam the ground, damaging all nearby friendly units, while the dragon itself blasted another flame wave, causing damages to all others. Ikki performed her wonder healing ritual again as she recovered all nearby teammates and she received 50 starpoints for. Hexica used deadly frost on the right talon and managed to finish it off; Hexica received 60 starpoints and leveled up to level 10.

**HP:** 29+4 **FP:** 27+3 **Power:** 19+6 **Block:** 19+3 **Technique:** 24+3 **Magic:** 36+9 **Immunity:** 27+5 **Luck:** 24+4

The Lavatails was all there was left now, and to even the playing field the party members all gathered and surrounded it. Tober took the last treasure from the last chest and took 2000 coins from it. Bo used bullet fun on the dragon, followed by Koopiri's mega shell slam attack and then Harlink's destiny cleaver and then Chuck's Harpoon strike and then finished it off with Aira's lock-on glide. The Lavatails fell into the pool of magma and Aira received 90 starpoints, which leveled her up to level 9.

**HP:** 22+4 **FP:** 19+4 **Power:** 21+7 **Block:** 23+9 **Technique:** 19+3 **Magic:** 15+0 **Immunity:** 20+7 **Luck:** 14+2

The battle was over…or so they thought, there was another shake in the field.

**Starlow:** What's going on?

The dragon they have fought came back out of the magma pool, but the dragon no longer had any skins, it was now all bones.

**Geno:** Of course, this is Czar Dragon's reincarnation so we should have expected this. It has become the skeletal version of the beast we fought earlier. We have no choice but to fight this as well.

**Peach:** Look at its heart! I see some kind of an object emitting orange-colored light!

**Starlow:** It's the Sigma orb! It was inside the dragon all this time! C'mon everyone, we have to beat it to get it!

The dreadful Lavatails became Corpsetails now, but unlike its earlier form it looked more dreadful and no one knew what it could do now. The dragon placed its skeletal talons on the ground like it did earlier. Now they must fight the beast once more in its zombie like reincarnation. Bitwick started to blast one of its talons and caused significant damage to it. Megwen also used her wind magic to damage the claw but could not take it out just yet. Sinmark aimed for the other claw and used velvet grenade move on it; the claw took massive damages from the attack. Nautica poisoned the Corpsetail's head with her venom kiss move. Binx finished off one of the dragon talons with his mace attack and after receiving 60 starpoints he became level 9.

**HP:** 23+5 **FP:** 13+2 **Power:** 23+8 **Block:** 14+7 **Technique:** 16+4 **Magic:** 7+1 **Immunity:** 9+3 **Luck:** 6+4

Markay took out the other claw and he received 60 starpoints as well as leveling up to level 10.

**HP:** 28+6 **FP:** 20+4 **Power:** 30+8 **Block:** 23+7 **Technique:** 28+7 **Magic:** 10+4 **Immunity:** 12+5 **Luck:** 18+2

All that was left now was the corpsetails itself. Dedré used frenzy melody to damage it, the move did damage it but wasn't able to put it to sleep. Illuminair also attacked it with her microshock move and pierced its defense, but could not take it out. Farrow also tried attacking it but her attacks were ineffective against it. Mario made his move at last and tried jumping on the zombie dragon; the attack caused big damage but was not enough to take it out. Viola used her tender voice move on Mario so that he can go once more; Viola received 30 starpoints for the support and was close to leveling up. Mario used his extra turn to use hammer attack on the dragon, the hammer pierced its defense and caused maximum damages to it. The dragon survived this turn however and used its mega breath on the entire team. Somehow they managed to survive by either taking the hit or guarding from it. Ikki used wonder heal again to heal off the damages and she received 50 starpoints for her effort, Ikki once again leveled up in this battle to level 8.

**HP:** 34+4 **FP:** 27+3 **Power:** 18+6 **Block:** 15+6 **Technique:** 22+4 **Magic:** 14+3 **Immunity:** 17+3 **Luck:** 20+5

Dawson and Ellie teamed up to fight the dreadful zombie dragon, they both transformed to their respective transformation, Ellie swallowed Dawson and spit him back out with golden fires surrounding him, he was blasted towards the target and the impact damaged the dragon, also he dealt additional damages by slashing it multiple times, after few hits the two joined together again and turned back to their original forms. Despite the extravagant teamwork and the damages done from the attack combo, the Corpsetails managed to survive them all. The dragon however was down to 5% of its health and Mario made the finishing blow. He used his hammer to bring it down and finished it off with a critical hit. Mario received 90 starpoints and leveled up to level 10.

**HP:** 43+5 **FP:** 35+5 **Power:** 37+7 **Block:** 26+5 **Technique:** 26+3 **Magic:** 26+6 **Immunity:** 26+3 **Luck:** 26+4

**Corpsetails:** RRRRAAAAAWWWWRRRRLLLLLLLL!

* * *

The bone dragon fell into pieces leaving black dusts, and they all vanished into thin air. All except the orb it was carrying, which was about to fall into the magma pool.

**Starlow:** Ahh! Quick, someone grab that orb!

Mario jumped towards the orb trying to reach it. Thankfully he caught it, but who was about to catch him? Now he was falling towards the lava beneath him.

**Peach:** Mario!

But it was too late, Mario fell into the magma.

**Starlow:** Someone please tell me that just did not happen.

**Geno:** No, he fell in there along with the orb. Is all hope lost?

**Peach:** No, he can't be gone, Mario!

Just as Peach shouted his name, a light came from the lava right where Mario fell into. The magma began to swell and then something came out of it. It was Mario, holding the sigma orb in his hands. He was now floating towards the group while glowing with the orb.

**Starlow:** Mario?

The light from the orb was shining brighter than before now, and Mario was starting to develop a fiery power within him. Soon he landed back on the ground and afterwards he blasted a fireball out of his hand.

**Peach:** Did Mario shot a fireball from his palm?

**Starlow:** Whoa, that was awesome but…what just happened?

**Geno:** It appears that as soon as Mario made contact with the orb and the magma, it somehow granted him the ability to manifest fire elements within him. What an unexpected way to receive a power, but with this he should now be able to use it in battle.

**Starlow:** Wow! Who knew the orb was capable of such miracle? I wonder what the others could do.

**Peach:** Well in any case, I'm glad that you are alright Mario.

Mario nodded.

**Geno:** And now we have two orbs in our possession now, we are progressing smoothly so far.

**Starlow:** Yeah, but now what should we do?

**Geno:** How about we return to Nimbus kingdom and rest for a bit? We can discuss our next course of action there.

**Peach:** What a splendid idea! I would be glad to leave this volcano as soon as we can.

**Starlow:** Um, but how _do_ we get out of here?

**Geno:** We must head back up and get out through how we first got in.

**Peach:** Then let's get out of here right away. C'mon everyone!

* * *

Soon they all got out of the volcano through the exit above them. As they made it out of there, they were finally enjoying the outdoor atmosphere.

**Starlow:** Ahh, it's so good to finally be out of that volcano for a change. Nothing like a good air in the outside world would fresh us up.

**Geno:** Yes, but we still need to be far away from the volcano to really fresh ourselves. At this close we might still be able to inhale toxic gas from it.

**Peach:** I agree, so how about we return to…

Suddenly the nimbus express bus came towards them on the top of the volcano. The bus was actually a large cloud which was driven by a giant lakitu with mustache and wearing a bus cap.

**Bus Lakitu:** You are Mario; thank goodness I've found you all at last!

**Starlow:** Huh? Aren't you the bus from the Nimbus express station? What are you doing here?

**Bus Lakitu: **Please, you must return to the Nimbus kingdom, it is being under attacked.

**Peach:** Huh? It's so sudden, by whom?

**Bus Lakitu:** The kingdom is being attacked by group of beanies lead by an evil witch. She invaded the town all of the sudden and she is about to attack the castle. The soldiers tried to fight her off but she was too powerful! Prince Mallow sent me to find you and ask for your help!

**Peach:** It's Cackletta, there's no doubt that she's the one behind the attack there.

**Starlow:** We are going to have to save them aren't we?

**Peach:** Of course we are! Mallow may be able to hold her off but he won't be a match against her for long. We must get back there as soon as possible!

**Starlow:** Then I agree; it's a good thing you came along with us princess or you might have been caught up by their assaults. Mario, let's go and help.

Mario nodded in agreement.

**Bus Lakitu:** Oh thank you, now you must get on board this cloud bus, so that you can get there faster. I'll be driving fast as I can so please fasten yourself with something and hang on tight.

Everyone got on the bus and it was now traveling upward towards the Nimbus kingdom. They found the second cosmic orb but now were on their way to save the Nimbus kingdom from Cackletta's terror. With Mario's old fire power returned to him, they just might have the chance to fight the old foe to save an old friend from danger as will they save the kingdom from utter destruction. Will they successfully defeat the witch? We shall find out in the next chapter.

* * *

**Finally, a boss battle against someone very large like Hooktail was back in "Thousand-Year-Door". Now they were on their way to fight another old foe from Mario and Luigi series. I was surprised that the Paper Mario series did not grant Mario with Fire powers as it is common throughout the Mario franchise, if they ever make this into a game, then this would be the first (no wait, second, since "Paper Mario: Sticker Stars" granted Mario fire powers through fire flower stickers, but I wouldn't count them since they were only temporary). Those who played fire emblem games in NDS console, you would remember that there was a point where you had to face the rogue dragons right? Man, fighting them was tough but at least they granted so much EXP points when you fight them. Perhaps in the future I'll think of making similar enemies that might be a little too tough to face. Anyway, about the character sketches, I got caught up with things to do in real life that I could not think of who to draw next. If you can make recommendation via reviews and comments, I might be able to fulfill the request to draw them. Please think about it and leave reviews about it, and I'll see you all in the next update.**


	28. Chapter 17AB Chaos over Madness

**I am back, and thank you for your patience. The group now got two cosmic orbs and now they must find five more. But before they start their search again, they must save the Nimbus kingdom from a certain witch who caused trouble at the Bean kingdom, and you all should know from which Mario game I'm talking about.**

* * *

_Support_

* * *

**Tarlo and Ikki 2**

**Ikki:** Hiya little bro!

**Tarlo: **Little bro?

**Ikki:** Yeah, since that's what you are from now on, I'll call you little bro, remember?

**Tarlo:** Oh right, big sis. So what's up?

**Ikki:** I was working on making extravagant tea for the royal tea party so I was working on making my own. But I need someone to taste them for me so I thought I would ask you.

**Tarlo:** Couldn't you ask your real brothers for that?

**Ikki:** I asked them but they said they were busy, even if I'm related to them they never bothered to spend their time with me. So I was hoping that since you are a kid who doesn't look like he'll be busy, I thought I should ask you. So what do you say?

**Tarlo:** Well, I guess I can, but to tell you the truth, I've never drank any tea before, so I won't really know if they are good or not.

**Ikki:** Don't worry, just think of them like juice but bit less juicy and more watery, oh and a bit hot. You can handle hot stuffs right?

**Tarlo:** Kind of.

**Ikki:** That's good enough, don't worry, I'll try to make them less hot. Now follow me to the kitchen will you?

**Tarlo:** Wow, I always wanted to try what the adults are having, didn't think the chance will come so fast.

**Tarlo and Ikki support reached flower rank**

* * *

**Tober and Jurika 3**

**Tober:** That was quite a hike, wouldn't you say?

**Jurika:** I'll say mister! I got to say, this is the first time I went adventuring like this and I am feeling very excited already!

**Tober:** You are confident, that's good.

**Jurika:** So where are the preys that we are hunting today?

**Tober:** See the herd of mammoths over there? They are our preys today.

**Jurika:** Whoa! Those guys look ginormous! Are you sure that we can handle them?

**Tober:** They may be tough, but they are very predictable. If you follow along and managed to take them out carefully, then we might be able to have steak for dinner tonight.

**Jurika:** Hmmmm, I've never tried steaks before. Okay, I'm in!

**Tober:** First things first, we must put on some camouflage before we approach them; preys are vulnerable to elements of surprise, no matter how big they are.

**Jurika:** Okay.

The two mousers put on their disguises and move slowly towards the mammoth herd. They were unaware that the mousers were gaining on them.

**Tober:** Now you hang on to one of them while I create a diversion. While it chases me, you are to weaken it with your claws and fangs, this way it will drop its stamina faster and we can take it out while it's exhausted. Are you ready?

**Jurika:** Ready!

Jurika grabbed one of the mammoth while Tober taunted it to chase after him. The mammoth chased Tober as fast as it could while Jurika was on top of it. She tried to hurt it by biting it, but it didn't seem like it was doing any damage.

**Jurika:** Take that you big fat mammoth!

The mammoth noticed her on top of him and the mammoth started to shake real hard. Jurika gripped on the mammoth so hard that the mammoth decided to remove her by using its long trunk. It picked her up and threw her out in the open.

**Tober:** Jurika!

The mammoth was now heading towards her, trying to run her over. But then, Tober caught up with the beast and slashed its legs with his whiskers, bringing it down. After he took it down, he ran towards the unconscious Jurika and tends to her. Hours have passed since the hunt and Jurika regains consciousness.

**Jurika:** Ugh, what happened?

**Tober:** Are you alright? I was worried that you took severe damage from that mammoth earlier.

**Jurika:** Ahh! What happened to that mammoth?

**Tober:** I already took care of it, I've sliced its hides to pieces and I buried its corpse somewhere. That monster will not be bothering us any longer. But more importantly, you are alright and I am relieved.

**Jurika:** Wow, I didn't think it would toss me like that. I'm sorry mister Tober, I tried to hurt it but my fangs weren't strong enough to cause any damage to it.

**Tober:** Why are you apologizing? If anybody should be sorry it should be me. I shouldn't have put your life at risk trying to hunt something that's ten times larger than us. Apparently I forgot that you are new to hunting and I should have taught you with something smaller.

**Jurika:** Don't feel bad mister, I actually had fun going hunting like this. I said before that my dad didn't bother to spend time with me so I thought I could go with you today to see what it feels like to have a father-daughter quality time.

**Tober:** It's funny, when you got hurt earlier, I don't know why but I almost felt grieved to see you hurt. Perhaps it was because I was responsible for you, but it was more than that. I actually thought of you like a daughter, and then I started to feel protective for you.

**Jurika:** Wow, did you once had a daughter mister?

**Tober:** Yes, she was very sick so I wanted to get enough money to get her special treatment. But one day, I lost the moneys I've gathered from gambling for more and as a result my daughter succumbed to her illness. I failed her, and I've paid my failure with her life.

**Jurika:** Geez, I'm so sorry to hear that mister.

**Tober:** If she was still alive today, she would have been about your age by now. I'm glad to have met you.

**Jurika:** Me too mister. Um, if it's alright with you, can we go hunting again?

**Tober:** What?

**Jurika:** I may not exactly be a good substitute for your lost child, but I want to experience the father-daughter quality time again someday, and you can even treat me like your actual daughter.

**Tober:** Don't be foolish, you already have a father.

**Jurika:** That's okay, to be honest, we are very distant and he hardly ever notices me anymore, it would be best for me if I thought that he wasn't my dad anymore. So, can we go hunting again?

**Tober:** Hm, you better sharpen up your fangs and guts if you intend to hunt once more.

**Jurika:** I promise, mister. I'll try harder from now on.

**Tober:** Great, then how about we take this bag of mammoth meats and get ourselves some nice mammoth steak dinner?

**Jurika:** Oh boy! I can't wait to try them!

**Tober and Jurika support reached star rank**

* * *

**Chapter 17AB**

Mario and all his companions were on the Nimbus bus on their way back to Nimbus kingdom. When they got there, the place was covered with bean vines and the beanies were all over the place.

**Peach:** Oh my goodness! The entire cloud kingdom is covered with those nasty vines.

**Starlow:** EW, those remind me of those purple nightmare vines Antasma made when he invaded Pill'o Kingdom. I wonder what Cackletta intend to do with this kingdom.

**Geno:** Whatever she is planning we must stop her, her invasion to this place could benefit the ztar and we must stop it at all costs.

**Starlow:** Hey bus! Take us to the castle right away! If we take down Cackletta, we can stop all these.

**Peach:** I agree, but we must hurry before they cause any more damages and apprehend it like the shroobs did back on Mushroom kingdom.

**Lakitu bus:** Hang on tight then, full speed ahead!

The cloud bus was heading real fast towards the Nimbus kingdom castle. The bus crashed into the castle roof which was right over the throne room. Mario and the group managed to land there safely while the cloud bus remained stuck on the roof.

**Lakitu bus:** I think I'm getting too old for this kind of excitement. I think I should retire after all this.

* * *

The party saw what was going up ahead of them at the throne, where Prince Mallow was facing the evil witch, Cackletta.

**Mallow:** What do you want with us miss creepy?!

**Cackletta:** Mwee Hee hee hee! Why to take over this kingdom of course, and guess what, you are in my way!

Mallow used his thunder strike spell on her; the spell managed to hit her but did not do much damage. Cackletta used her own thunder spell and the magic strike Mallow hard. Mallow's HP dropped to zero instantly and he lost consciousness.

**Mallow:** Ugh…she's…too…powerful…I'm sorry…mother and father…I tried to…protect our home…

Mallow was now unconscious.

**Cackletta:** Mwee hee hee hee! Was that all? What a pathetic display by the supposed future prince of this kingdom. Clearly you weren't fit to rule this place after all!

**Peach:** Mallow!

**Cackletta:** Hm? What's this now? Well, if it isn't princess Peach and that mustachioed buffoon who destroyed me in the past!

**Peach:** Cackletta! You horrible wench! What do you intend to do with this place!?

**Cackletta:** Must you ask? To conquer it of course! I have taken down the worthy heir to the throne and now I intend to take over, so that I can start harvesting my evil beans all over the world from up here and spread my entire army and start conquering the whole world next! And am I to guess that you are all here to stop me?

**Starlow:** You got that right!

**Cackletta:** Mwee hee hee hee! You may have stopped me in the past, but the ztar have resurrected me as well as granting me with another power. That Fawful who planned to betray me may no longer be here, but I have enough energy to handle you all without his help! Now I can summon these creatures to help me take you all out!

Cackletta raised her arms and spawned monsters all over the place. She summoned some of her beanies, some giant smilaxes, several laser snifits, and some storm puffs.

**Peach:** Be careful everyone! Cackletta was one of the toughest foes Mario has ever encountered in the past, and the power of the ztar may only make her much more dangerous!

**Cackletta:** Why I'm flattered Princess! Now destroy them!

* * *

The party started their move by moving towards their enemies. Tober went towards the treasury east of him. Farrow spawned her spiny beetles and commanded them to scatter all over the place. Dawson activated his howling confidence move to raise his attack stats. Nautica reached one of the laser snifits and slapped it hard with lucky slap attack. Koopiri used her long-ranged attack to hit a storm puff, but the puff had enough defenses to survive the hit. Binx took out a beanie and received 30 starpoints, along with receiving a peapod from it. The rest of the party members could only move to each of their farthest spaces up north. The enemies made their moves now. The smilax attacked by firing lasers out of their mouth. Their attacks could pierce through their targets to another target behind them. Storm puffs either tackled their target or charged up their stronger attacks, their attributes were electricity. Laser snifits blasted their ring of lasers towards their target, similar to how yuxes fired their ring lasers. Ikki and Jazzlyn both healed their teammates from the enemy assaults and they both received 15 starpoints. Aira attacked the storm puff that was charging electricity with lock-on glide and she received 40 starpoints for taking it out. Hexica fired her ice magic against a beanie and received 30 starpoints for taking it out; the beanie also carried a golden bean which she took. Chuck reached a laser snifit and defeated it, granting him 40 starpoints and he leveled up to level 10.

**HP:** 37+3 **FP:** 27+1 **Power:** 41+5 **Block:** 27+3 **Technique:** 28+4 **Magic:** 9+1 **Immunity:** 18+4 **Luck:** 27+3

Dedré Moved towards a beanie and used frenzy song to take it out, she received 30 starpoints and collected a red bean from defeating it. Markay finished off another beanie and he received 30 starpoints and got a green bean from it. Bitwick blasted on a laser snifit and took it out, and she received 40 starpoints. Ellie reached on of the giant smilax and after transforming into a cream alloy dragon, she blasted it with her magna breath. She received 45 starpoints for taking it out. Harlink took out another beanie and she received 30 starpoints and a black bean from it. Sinmark used silent blade on a charging storm puff and took it out with a critical hit, and he received 40 starpoints. Dawson approached a smilax close to where Ellie was, he could only get close to it. Tober approached the treasury door and unlocked it. Mario jumped on a storm puff and received 40 starpoints after taking it out. Megwen also took out a storm puff with her gale masquerade move and received 40 starpoints. Viola sang for Mario so he can move again and she received 30 starpoints and a level up to level 8.

**HP:** 30+3 **FP:** 23+4 **Power:** 12+3 **Block:** 18+2 **Technique:** 18+4 **Magic:** 26+6 **Immunity:** 30+3 **Luck:** 25+3

Mario got closer to a giant smilax close to Cackletta and used his new fireball to burn it to crisp. The damage was massive and it left it with a burn ailment. Illuminair used microshock on a laser snifit, the enemy seems to have been weak to thunder attacks since the damage was greater than normal attacks, she took it out and received 40 starpoints, which leveled her up to level 10.

**HP:** 25+3 **FP:** 27+3 **Power:** 12+1 **Block:** 21+2 **Technique:** 25+3 **Magic:** 34+6 **Immunity:** 33+5 **Luck:** 27+3

Bo attacked the last beanie with schere shackle and gained 30 starpoints and obtained a coffee bean. The enemies made their moves again and continued to attack the friendly units. Cackletta began attacking them by striking lightning magic on the entire room. Everyone took big damage from the attack. Ikki used wonder heal to heal them off and she received 30 starpoints. Tober pilfered from one of the treasure chests and snagged an ultra-shifter from it. Markay used charging pike on a laser snifit which was then finished off by Binx. Binx received 40 starpoints and became level 10.

**HP:** 28+4 **FP:** 15+3 **Power:** 31+6 **Block:** 21+5 **Technique:** 20+5 **Magic:** 8+1 **Immunity:** 12+4 **Luck:** 10+6

Aira approached another storm puff and used lock-on glide on it. She took it out with a critical hit and she received 40 starpoints. Harlink death diced on a laser snifit, defeating it granted her 40 starpoints. Bo approached the last laser snifit and took it out with bullet fun attack; Bo received 40 starpoints and leveled up to level 10.

**HP:** 35+2 **FP:** 31+3 **Power:** 36+3 **Block:** 26+4 **Technique:** 34+4 **Magic:** 22+1 **Immunity:** 26+4 **Luck:** 25+4

Dawson moved towards the giant smilax he was heading for and used his massacre of the grim technique to take it out. He received 50 starpoints and managed to level up to level 9.

**HP:** 28+6 **FP:** 19+6 **Power:** 29+11 **Block:** 22+5 **Technique:** 24+5 **Magic:** 13+1 **Immunity:** 28+4 **Luck:** 17+4

Mario used his fire ball to take out the last smilax, and he received 50 starpoints. Ellie approached Cackletta and tried to attack her. She turned to the heavenly dragon and used magna breath on Cackletta. The move dealt quite some damage but she managed to survive the blast. Bitwick took out a storm puff and received 40 starpoints. Jazzlyn healed Ellie with her healing rain and received 15 starpoints. Viola sang for Dedré and received 30 starpoints. Dedré used therapy note to heal off paralysis from teammates that got shocked by Cackletta's thunder magic from the previous turn. The enemies moved again. The last storm puff that had only 1 HP left tried to tackle Viola, but Viola superguarded from it and the storm puff got defeated. Viola received 40 starpoints and managed to level up to level 8.

**HP:** 30+5 **FP:** 23+4 **Power:** 12+1 **Block:** 18+2 **Technique:** 18+4 **Magic:** 26+6 **Immunity:** 30+5 **Luck:** 25+5

Cackletta summoned her lightning spell again and caused great damage on the team, though it became less severe thanks to Dedré's Therapy note skill. Tober stole from the last treasure chest and obtained sky radish from it. Dawson dealt some damage against Cackletta but she was too bulky for some reason. Mario also attacked her with his fireball attack, the damage was great but Cackletta was still standing. Ellie moved again and finished her off with her critical magna breath.

**Cackletta:** Ugh…what power…so…the power of the ztar wasn't enough…

Cackletta fell to her knees and Ellie received 100 starpoints, which automatically leveled her up to level 7.

**HP:** 34+6 **FP:** 24+5 **Power:** 45+7 **Block:** 33+4 **Technique:** 22+6 **Magic:** 38+7 **Immunity:** 32+6 **Luck:** 23+6

Every enemy, including Cackletta, was wiped out. The battle was won again.

* * *

But was it over?

**Cackletta:** Mwee hee hee hee hee! I'm not finished yet!

Her body started to be covered in dark mist and the mist grew larger and larger. After a while, she became the phantom which Mario and Luigi faced as her final form.

**Cackletta:** Did you think that you would win that easily? You were all naïve when inspecting perceptions within your situation. You may have defeated me and my cronies but I still have enough powers to continue my plan for world conquest! Oh but first, I need to annihilate certain…obstacle in my way at the moment.

She suddenly grabbed Mario with her ghostly hand and began to crush him, and then she shocked him with electricity while he was contained in her hand. Afterwards, she opened her hand and dropped him beneath her and on the castle floor. Mario was burned to crisp and there was no sign of life in him.

**Peach:** …no…it can't be…Mario!

**Starlow:** She…she took his life so easily…

**Cackletta:** Mwee hee hee hee hee! I have done it! I have destroyed your so called "savior" of this world, and now I am free to wreak havoc in this world! I shall summon the storm of my precious seeds and flood the world with my lovely dark harvest! There is nothing that can stop me now!

**Peach:** You sick and inconceited bitch! How dare you do that to Mario, and threaten to take this world for your own! We'll stop you from continuing your heinous crime of world dominance!

**Markay:** Even if he's gone, we are still here! Evil will never prevail, as long as there are people who are willing to stop it! You may take away our hero, but we will never let you take away our world! Justice will answer for your villainous deeds!

**Cackletta:** Mwee hee hee hee hee! What marvelous speech! But even you know that your precious world could have never strived with good without evil didn't you?! You say that the people are strong enough to face the forces of evil, but in the end, you all always had to rely on Mario to finish the jobs, didn't you?! You may try and stop me; I'll just annihilate all of you just like I did to your precious hero! I have become an omnipotent thanks to the ztar, and I shall change this world with my own hands! There is nothing that can stand against me now; nothing will match with my newfound dark powers!

**?:** **_Wrong…your power is very little…compared to mine…_**

Suddenly a voice spoke in dark tone. It seems unrecognizable, but to those who have heard it before was all too familiar with it.

**Cackletta:** Huh? Who said that?

Cackletta realized that the voice came from behind her and she slowly turned around to see Mario's body suddenly be covered with black miasma. Mario's body stood up like it was being carrying by a puppet string, and then his head was lifted. Mario's whole body was covered in darkness and his eye glowed red again. Starlow remembered this from the night at the Dawn kingdom. Dark Mario was resurfacing into this world again.

**Cackletta:** Im…impossible! I…I just eliminated you!

**Dark Mario: ****_You wretched wench…did you just state that you are an omnipotent? You don't even know what kind of power the ztar actually is, and you seem to have forgotten that it was thanks to the ztar that you have been resurrected. How blasphemous, I should just take that dark core away from your heart so that your deplorable husk will wither into nothingness._**

**Cackletta:** Mwee hee hee hee! What? You wish to destroy me? How about I destroy _you_ first?!

Cackletta blasted a powerful lightning spell on dark Mario, when someone got hit by it they would have fried into bits, but Dark Mario wasn't inflicted by it and instead used his hand to absorb all the electricity.

**Cackletta:** What?! But…how…

**Dark Mario: ****_Pitiful, your magic could only do this much. Of course this was to be expected, since you have forgotten that all your newfound power originated from ztar. And you have used it wrong…this is how you do it._**

He returned the lighting spell with even greater force; the reflected magic dealt critical damage against Cackletta who barely stood a chance against him. She was now facing the floor, something that no one in this room ever saw coming.

**Cackletta:** This…power…just…what are you…?

**Dark Mario:** **_I am the ztar's moderator, and you have abused the power of ztar for far too long_** **_and I intend to take away your dark core for good._**

**Cackletta:** No…please…give me another chance…

**Dark Mario:** **_I don't respond to mercy. Farewell!_**

He pierced his hand to Cackletta's heart and plucked off a black core and shattered it with his hand.

**Cackletta:** AUGH!

Cackletta's spirit was turned to black dust and she vanished into thin air, just like Grodus did.

**Starlow:** No way…he eliminated her so easily. Can we stand a chance against him now?

**Peach:** Is that Mario? Mario!

**Geno: **Peach! No! Don't go near him! You have figured it by now, haven't you? The being you see before you is none other than the primary manifestation of the ztar who happens to have taken control of Mario. He won't recognize you, and he'll only think about destroying anyone in his path!

**Peach:** But I have to approach him, once he sees me he'll realize!

**Markay:** Princess, it's no use! You can't save him! We got no option but to fight him!

**Peach:** Do you expect me to allow that?! There has to be another way, there has to be!

**Luster:** Princess Peach…I know that this will not be easy for you…but believe me when I say this…that this wasn't easy for Mario either when he was forced to raise his hammer against you when you were possessed by the Shadow Queen. I too wish that there was another alternative, but sadly there is none. We must face him in battle and hopefully put him back to his senses.

**Geno:** They are right Peach, if we must bring Mario back to us, we must resort to force this time. Darkness is always resilient so there won't be another way.

**Peach:** Then please…don't hurt him enough for him to perish.

**Markay:** We'll try, but seeing how corrupted he looks I don't believe that it'll be so easy.

**Illuminair:** Then allow me to approach him. If anybody else engages battle with him, no doubt that they'll be annihilated instantly, he can't be harmed but with my light I should be able to cast the darkness away.

**Peach:** Really?

**Starlow:** She's done it before Peach, I'm sure she can do it again.

**Illuminair:** But I fear that it won't be easy this time, can you all try to divert his attention elsewhere while I sneak up on him and brighten his darkness once more.

**Markay:** We'll try. Alright, let's give it a shot, but do not engage with him!

The plan was made, the group was scattered all over the area, trying to divert Dark Mario.

**Dark Mario:** **_So you all intend to face me…a shame that I must devour you all for your resistance._**

Dark Mario started to shoot purple fireballs out of his hand; he fired multiple fireballs towards the friendly units with massive damages. Viola used her FP move called the oracle's folklore. This amazing move recovers all party members HP and FP completely; however this move drains so many of Viola's flower points so at the moment she could only use it once per battle. Each friendly unit with long-ranged attacks threw their attacks at him, but their attacks caused no damage to him whatsoever, even Ellie's magna breath was ineffective. Illuminair sneaked passed Dark Mario.

**Dark Mario: ****_My darkness isn't easily eluded. I can even gut you all from the inside. Do you wish to know what it tastes like? The life force of each living being I devour. It's been so long since I've done it, so why don't you let me have a taste of you? I promise that it will be done swiftly._**

Dark Mario brought out his hammer and slammed it to the floor, causing the entire floor to shake. The move damaged everyone but wasn't very severe compared to his last attack. Everyone decided to move away from him while the healers healed them from the damages. Illuminair was getting closer to Dark Mario but wasn't able to reach him yet.

**Dark Mario: ****_I've noticed that you all began to fight against the pieces of what the ztar created. You may just have what it takes to resist the darkness after all, yes. But will the light reach you in time for your guidance when you need it? Light only exist because of the sun's energy, do you wish to know what happens if I devoured that, too? Everything dies, even time._**

Dark Mario fired his dark fireballs once again, some of the friendly units managed to guard from the attack but the damage from them were still severe. Ikki tried to heal them from the massive damages but wasn't enough to heal their health all the way. Viola sang for her and had her use wonder heal again, and this time they had recovered enough health to resist Dark Mario's next attack. Ikki received 30 starpoints and leveled up to level 9.

**HP:** 38+5 **FP:** 30+5 **Power:** 24+7 **Block:** 21+4 **Technique:** 26+5 **Magic:** 17+2 **Immunity:** 20+4 **Luck:** 25+3

Illuminair finally reached Dark Mario and initiated her shining light.

**Dark Mario:** **_UGH!_**

**Starlow:** She did it! Mario should be back to normal again after this!

**Peach:** Thank goodness!

But it seems too soon to celebrate, because Dark Mario rose up again and knocked Illuminair off by kicking her.

**Illuminair:** Ugh! What? He…resisted?

**Dark Mario:** **_You…did you thought to cast me away like before? You have hindered me for the last time!_**

He lifted his arm and brought out his dark fireball in his hand. The fireball was a lot bigger than the ones he fired at the party members earlier.

**Dark Mario:****_ It's been nice knowing you, but I'm afraid that this is the end._**

**Geno:** No…this must be it for all of us…and for this world…

**Starlow:** No! We were so close!

**Peach:** Mario…

**Dark Mario:** **_Time to DIE…what…_**

Suddenly, a giant snowman landed right on top of him. After its impact the snowman vanished and revealed Dark Mario, whose body appears to be frozen by a chunk of ice. This ice attack was caused by none other than Prince Mallow who regained consciousness at last.

**Mallow:** Quick! Now's your chance! Break this darkness!

**Illuminair:** Oh right!

Illuminair brought out her light once more, this time the light shined brighter; it was bright enough for the darkness to start fading.

**Dark Mario:** **_No…not again…UGH! Oh well…I guess I'll let you all live again for a while, but next time…I won't be so easy to get rid of, because by then the darkness will spread so much…that my power will be too astronomical for you to handle. Until then…_**

His word was cut off and the darkness was lifted away from Mario once more. Mario was himself again, but the ice had him trapped and he was confused about what has happened.

* * *

**Peach:** Mario! Thank goodness you are alright!

**Starlow:** Geez…that was so close…I thought for sure that we were goners!

**Mallow:** Good thing I came around, huh?

**Geno:** Yes, we were fortunate that you showed your bravery to save us, thank you.

**Peach:** So it was true…Mario was indeed cursed by the ztar.

**Starlow:** That's right, but this time it was a lot stronger than when we last faced it. To think that he had to use Mario's new found fire power against us all so suddenly.

**Geno:** Naturally being Mario's dark ego, it managed to inherit all of Mario's skills so far. But it is gone for now and Cackletta is also gone.

**Mallow:** Thanks everyone, if you hadn't showed up, this kingdom would have been a goner huh? So did you find the orb?

**Starlow:** Oh we did alright, but we had to face a dragon to retrieve it.

**Mallow:** Dragon? But I thought Czar Dragon was gone.

**Geno:** It was resurrected by the ztar, just like Cackletta was, only that it was a lot bigger than when we faced it last time.

**Mallow:** I'm sorry that I had you go all the way to the danger zone to get what you needed.

**Peach:** No Mallow, you have saved us earlier so don't feel guilty about it anymore.

**Mallow:** Hey, I had to be brave now that I have to fulfill my responsibility as a future ruler, right? So what do you guys intend to do now that you got what you wanted here?

**Starlow:** Oh that's right; we were pressurized by what happened so far that we didn't realize that we were done here. But now that I think about it, where _should_ we go next?

**Geno:** We have two orbs so far, what do we need now?

**Starlow:** Well we now have a gamma orb and a sigma orb. So we got delta, epsilon, beta, alpha, and omega orb to find now.

**Geno:** Do you remember their location?

**Starlow:** Yes, The kingdoms that should have those orbs are Pill'o kingdom, Bean kingdom, the old kingdom underneath Rogueport, Isle Delfino, and Bowser's kingdom.

**Peach:** Oh my, we must search Bowser's kingdom as well?

**Geno:** Perhaps we should go there next, after all, if my memory serves correctly we reached Bowser's castle straight from Nimbus kingdom.

**Peach:** That's right, I never imagined that I had to go meet Bowser in my own will, usually it was the opposite.

**Starlow:** Don't forget that we also have to retrieve the star rod from Rosalina if we are to ever stand a chance against the ztar.

**Peach:** Yes, and we must do so to save this world…and to save Mario from his curse.

Mario thawed out of the ice at last with his flame power, and then he nodded in agreement.

**Peach: **Mallow, can you provide us with air transportation straight to Bowser's kingdom?

**Mallow:** I'll do anything for you guys, you know. Go to the cloud garden and find a large cloud you can ride on, all of you should be able to reach Bowser's keep with it.

**Starlow:** Why not a cloud bus?

**Mallow:** Truth is none of the transportation here is operable because they are under maintenance after the comet incident. The cloud bus I sent to you was sent because of circumstantial situation at the time.

**Peach:** That's true; all of the transportations in our kingdom were shut down for the similar reason.

**Geno:** Very well, we'll use those clouds to reach Bowser's kingdom. Oh and hopefully I can find a body for me to function on while we travel. I've become tired of traveling as a spirit.

**Mallow:** When you see Bowser, tell him I said hi okay? I know he's supposed to be your enemy but when I traveled with you, he was our companion, right?

**Peach:** Of course, if Bowser is willing to speak peacefully, we'll try to convince him.

**Starlow:** But boy, I doubt that guy will ever greet us peacefully. He's so relentless.

**Mallow:** If you guys need help from me, you know where to find me. I'll keep in touch.

* * *

The whole party left the castle and headed to the cloud garden. The group's children met their foster parent for the last time before they left though. After all their farewells and preparations, they got to the cloud garden and found a cloud that was big enough for all of them to get on. It was finally time to leave this kingdom and to Bowser's to obtain their third cosmic orb. And then they departed on the giant cloud. At their pace they just might make it to Bowser's kingdom faster, or perhaps they would just bump into more trouble ahead, only time could tell.

**Peach:** (Mario…I am glad that we didn't have to hurt you completely. But I promise you, I'll make everything right again, and I'll do everything with my powers to restore your darkened soul)

* * *

**The reign of terror caused by Cackletta lasted very short, didn't it? To be honest, she wasn't really my favorite villain of the entire Mario series. Now that I've finished playing the old N64 games I wanted, I can now focus more on writing the fanfiction, well that is if I'm not too busy. Currently I'm playing Persona 3 for PSP on my android phone, but I mostly play it when I'm away from the laptop. So what did you think about the chapter? Will you miss me while I'm in the army next month? Leave comments and look forward to the next chapter. Oh and PM me when you got personal questions or requests for me. I always check my email on my phone so I might receive them right away. See you till then!**


	29. Chapter 18AB Questionable Alliance

**Hello readers. Weekend is approaching so I have decided to make spare schedule for me to start writing on Word Starter. Mario, Peach and all their companions were now on their way to get the third cosmic orb, which they decided it to be the Omega orb which is in Bowser's kingdom. But will the Koopa king take likely to their visit? I guess we are going to have to see for ourselves, but of course as always, they are bound to bump into a bit of trouble first.**

* * *

_Support_

* * *

**Jazzlyn and Binx 2**

**Jazzlyn: **Hmmm~ I like the terrific scent of flowers blooming in the meadow. I should walk past this pace a lot more often.

**Binx:** Watch out!

Binx suddenly pushed her off of the direction she was going in.

**Jazzlyn:** Oomph! Why hello there noble guard. We meet again, and in the similar manner too. Is there a problem?

**Binx:** Is there a problem? Of course there is a problem! You were heading straight right into that bog pit over there!

Binx was pointing at the swamp where anyone who got in would sink right into it.

**Jazzlyn:** Oh my, I was mesmerized by the fragrance of my surroundings that I did not notice where I was heading towards to. It appears that I have to thank you once again noble warrior.

**Binx:** Believe me, this isn't the second time you need to be thanking me.

**Jazzlyn:** I beg your pardon?

**Binx:** That's right, ever since your incident with the chain chomp I've been keeping my eyes on you. Once you were walking when there was a carriage heading your way and I had to stop it before it ran over you, you were heading towards a chasm and I made a bridge by putting myself between the edges because you were heading too close to it, and don't get me started with when you tried to get honeys from the beehive; when those bees tried to sting you I got in the way and became their scapegoat for them to sting on.

**Jazzlyn:** Oh my goodness, did you go through all that because I was absent-minded during my past actions?

**Binx:** Yes, when those bees stung me I had to visit five different hospitals to get the bite marks treated until the swells died out. Believe me, I don't wish to blame you.

**Jazzlyn:** Oh dear, I'm so sorry about all this. I tend to do things while focusing 20% of my mind at a time. I am rather fragile and senseless most of the time and I had you suffering because of it. I feel so bad about all this, why didn't you try convincing me earlier?

**Binx:** I tried calling you many times but you didn't listen.

**Jazzlyn:** Oh my, well as an apology perhaps I should look into your wounds? Please take off your armor.

**Binx:** WHAT?! Are you crazy?! I ain't showing a woman my bare body!

**Jazzlyn:** It's alright; I'm used to nursing men without clothing. Please let me see some of your wound.

**Binx:** Ugh.

Binx took off his attire.

**Jazzlyn:** My god, the beestings in your front and back weren't treated properly, and I notice the stitching done on you is starting to fall apart.

**Binx:** What?! But the doctors from five of those hospitals told me that I'll be fine and guaranteed my body properly treated! Those quacks!

**Jazzlyn:** Please hold on, I have medicine that just might help; also I shall mend your stitched scar while I'm at it.

Jazzlyn carefully placed her medicine on Binx's swollen skin, she even took off the stitches on his scar and smudged ointment on it. She then stitched his scar again and then casted some kind of charm to make the medicine's effect take on faster. In less than few minutes, Binx's wounds started to vanish.

**Jazzlyn:** There, that should do it.

**Binx:** Wow, I barely feel those scar and wounds anymore. Thank you, you were hundred times better than those doctors I've visited.

**Jazzlyn:** *giggle* consider the treatment my apology for all you've suffered for my sake, and I should be thanking you for saving me numerous times.

**Binx:** Accepted, perhaps I should be traveling with you wherever you feel like going from now on. That way I can keep you from any harm's way.

**Jazzlyn:** I would like that, and if you end up getting hurt once more, I should treat your wounds again.

**Binx:** Dear lady, I would be very pleased.

**Jazzlyn and Binx support reached flower rank**

* * *

**Markay and Viola 3**

**Viola:** "Hello world, how are you? I'm fine thank you." Um, I feel awkward talking like this, I don't know how the commoners handle talking like that.

**Markay:** It's because they were born to talk like that, you on the other hand was taught to speak properly by the nobles.

**Viola:** That's true; perhaps we should go over adjusting my accents another time then. Shall we move on to table etiquettes now?

**Markay:** I suppose, how have you eaten foods during your meal?

**Viola:** Naturally I've eaten with my family in a large dining table; I always used silverwares and napkins properly while we dined.

**Markay:** But what about the time you were away from them? How have you eaten with your traveling companion during that time?

**Viola:** We ate in restaurants during our travel, all of them high-classed. I never bothered going into cheaper place because I assumed cheap place did not serve edible repasts.

**Markay:** You would never know until you tried them though.

**Viola:** Have you gone to those cheap restaurants before?

**Markay:** By cheap you mean fast food restaurants, and yes I've eaten there several times with my brother and sister. We didn't like spending out coins so much so we either made our meals or went to eat there.

**Viola:** Delightful, then perhaps you can inform me of the atmosphere of this "fast food" restaurant then.

**Markay:** Well, rather than explanation, perhaps you would want to enter the place for yourself?

**Viola:** Very well then, escort me there.

The two toads went to the fast foods diner at the Coconut mall.

**Markay:** Here we are.

**Viola:** This is the place? Not very luxurious looking as I've imagined. As of expected of lower classed restaurant.

**Markay:** Now then, shall we get our order?

**Viola:** Hm? Shouldn't we find the seats first?

**Markay:** In restaurants like this, we have to make our order up to the cashier and they bring us our food right to us. And then we choose our seats while carrying our foods.

**Viola:** What? We have to bring them ourselves?

**Markay:** That's right, the menus are displayed above the checking counter, we can pick our selected meals from these menus, we can even decide on the side menus.

**Viola:** Ugh, the food looks greasy and they reek of calories. Do people honestly dine with these?

**Markay:** Would you try them or do you wish to try somewhere else?

**Viola:** No, I'll try them, we came here for the sake of my training for blending in with the lower society, there's no point in turning back now.

**Markay:** Now come; choose the food you wish to try.

**Viola:** My goodness, they are awfully cheap. The foods I've eaten were five times their price.

They got their foods and went to their seats.

**Viola:** So, we have to use our hands to eat them. Never thought there were foods that require getting our hands dirty to dine on.

**Markay:** They do provide utensils that we can use but we have to get them ourselves. Oh and unlike the classy restaurants you usually go to, we can't leave our disposable foods at the table; we have to throw them away ourselves. There is a garbage where they allow us to use to throw them in.

**Viola:** My, everything's so different here; you have to do everything yourself. At least the employees are polite.

**Markay:** How's the food?

**Viola:** They are delicious, thank you. Perhaps I should dine here more often, they taste good as the foods at the restaurants I usually go to and they are a lot cheaper.

**Markay:** I'm glad you enjoy them.

**Viola:** You know, the more I spend time with you, I feel less and less civilized. I'm guessing that means I'm making progress. I wish to thank you somehow, what would you want?

**Markay:** Please, being thankful is enough. I only wished to be helpful to you, that's all.

**Viola:** Hm, people are staring at us for some reason.

**Markay:** Well we are dressed in clothes where they don't wear on normal occasion, so we were bound to draw attention with them on. Perhaps we should start working on finding clothes suited for lower society for you to wear after this.

**Viola:** Splendid, it's a good thing that we are in a mall. I saw a perfect clothe store on our way here. You should think about changing as well, you should be tired of wearing that armor all the time.

**Markay:** Ahaha! So true! We're both out of fashion, alright I'll join you. I'll be glad to see you wearing anything, I'll bet you'll look great.

**Viola:** Yes, and I'll also be delighted to see you in casual fashion as well.

**Markay and Viola support reached star rank**

* * *

**Chapter 18 AB**

The day was turning into dawn as many hours went by. Mario and his companions were flying on top of the nimbus happy cloud on their way to Bowser's castle. They were now on top of the clouds above the natural altitude, and with nothing to do but to wait; tensions were starting to build within the group, waiting for something to happen, whether it was good or bad.

**Peach:** Wow, the sky looks magnificent! I wish to have brought a camera to take picture of such view!

**Starlow:** I bet we'll get to see the night sky as well, I'm actually looking forward to that more.

**Peach:** Oh yes, and we can also take a look at our constellations while we wait till we arrive!

**Starlow:** Say, you kids feeling alright?

Starlow said as she noticed the kids were looking sad.

**Bitwick:** Um, yeah it's just that, we are leaving behind our parents again.

**Starlow:** Oh.

**Goombrey:** Ugh…this is depressing; maybe we should have stayed with them.

**Tarlo:** Hey, don't bring up something that's too late now. I'm already depressed as I was now.

**Starlow:** I'm sorry to have involved you kids in this crazy quest any further…are you sure that you guys shouldn't have stayed with them back there?

**Kooven:** They told us to go with you while they were still recuperating. There's nothing we can do about that, since we always do what they tell us to do.

**Peach:** My goodness, what a bunch of good kids you all are!

**Bitwick:** Tee hee! We've been praised by the princess!

Just then, something was coming towards them, flock of saucers were heading towards them.

**Chuck:** Everyone, looks like we've got company, and they don't appear to be friendly ones either.

**Harlink:** You're right, they aren't.

**Starlow:** Great, and just when I was hoping that we're done with enemy encounters for today. Who are they?

**Peach:** Oh no…it's the shroobs!

**Geno:** It appears we must once again engage with more hostile guests today. Get everyone ready Mario.

* * *

Mario gathered everyone and got them ready for their upcoming battle. But the problem was that they were in the sky on top of a small-large cloud platform, limiting their travel while the enemies were capable of traveling in air. The enemies were all flying shroob saucers equipped with lasers and such. There was also a giant mother ship among the flocks, which appears to be the shepherd among its sheep.

**Geno:** That ship commands the little ones, if we take it out; we just might stand a chance against them.

**Starlow:** But there's a problem, we can't all reach over there since we are in the sky.

**Markay: **Um…that's not the only problem we have I'm afraid…look!

The shroob saucers began firing the cloud they were on; the cloud was slowly reducing to smaller size.

**Starlow:** Oh darn…they are firing the only footing we've got on air! They've got us cornered too!

**Geno:** Everyone! We don't know how to deal with the mother ship, but for the time being; prevent them from attacking this cloud at all costs! If we lose it, we are all done for!

They were cornered, most of the friendly units were incapable of flight so all they could do at the moment was to stay where they were and make defensive position among themselves. Farrow started summoning her spiny beetles but even they were trapped on the cloud platform. The enemies approached the party units and started attacking them, most of them managed to guard and superguard from their laser blast. At the end of the turn they fired on the cloud platform again, the cloud was getting smaller each turn which was not good.

**Starlow:** Not good, at this rate we'll lose the whole cloud and the battle as well!

The ranged-attackers began attacking them, chuck threw his javelin at one of the shroob saucers but the attack wasn't able to take it out because of how bulky it was. Illuminair was able to fly towards another one of them and used her microshock move against it. The move pierced its defense and landed critical hit on it, the saucer was taken out and Illuminair received 45 starpoints. Koopiri shell kicked the shroob saucer Chuck damaged and knocked it off. Koopiri received 45 starpoints and became level 9.

**HP:** 30+5 **FP:** 28+4 **Power:** 32+5 **Block:** 46+7 **Technique:** 35+3 **Magic:** 21+5 **Immunity:** 28+6 **Luck:** 24+4

Aira used lock-on glide on another shroob saucer and fired herself towards it, the move caused big damage but wasn't enough to take it out. Megwen used her gale masquerade to cause significant damage to another shroob saucer, it was take out and Megwen received 45 starpoints, she was close to leveling up. Farrow used spike pain on the shroob saucer Aira damaged and received 45 starpoints for taking it out and she leveled up to level 9.

**HP:** 28+5 **FP:** 29+4 **Power:** 28+4 **Block:** 24+7 **Technique:** 21+6 **Magic:** 10+1 **Immunity:** 22+2 **Luck:** 20+4

Ikki and Jazzlyn began healing their teammates, and Viola sang for Jazzlyn with tender voice so that she can heal again, giving her 20 starpoints afterwards. The first enemy wave was cleared out but the mother ship spawned more of them. Next wave of shroob saucers approached them and fired at the cloud platform again, they were slowly losing their footings. Again, the third turn approached and once again they were helpless to do anything until the enemies were close to their reach. The enemies made their move again and attacked the party units again, and afterwards they fired at the cloud platform, making it a lot smaller than it looked before.

**Starlow:** The cloud, it's shrinking down to size! We're about to be done for!

It seems hopeless for them; they were in the verge of falling towards the abysmal sky beneath them where they just might perish towards "game over".

* * *

But then something else was heading their way, it was a giant airship of some kind; which was under control of another group of recognizable party.

**Wyven:** Basker! I see something up ahead!

Basker the hammer bro went towards the bow of their airship where his friend was, looking towards where he was pointing at.

**Basker:** Hm? What's that over there? Hey Surkton! Get the ship closer over there!

**Surkton:** Aye aye, captain!

The airship got closer and they were surprised to see that the group on top of a cloud platform was none other than Mario and his companion with Peach at his side.

**Basker:** Everyone! Get over here! It's Mario!

Most of his men were gathered to his location to see for themselves.

**Basker:** Prepare for battle guys.

**Wyven:** Wait a minute Basker, look! They are being attacked by some group of alien invaders.

**Triche:** It appears to be shroobs, and they are currently attacking their footings as we speak. At this rate, they will be finished by them.

**Cyphran:** They look helpless! What should we do boss man?

Basker was wondering what to do. If they leave them Bowser will no longer have any enemies to deal with, but he also felt that it was wrong to leave them helpless. There was no honor of fighting enemies that were helpless.

**Basker:** Let's…..help them.

**Wyven:** Really? That was fast!

**Basker:** They may be our enemies someday, but there's no glory in fighting them while they are sitting ducks. Besides, Bowser won't be happy to hear that the Mushroom kingdom princess also fell with them, plus I want to deal with the shroobs who have caused trouble for Bowser in the past. For time being let's help them out, and then we decide what to do afterwards.

**Surkton:** Whatever you say captain! I'll get the ship closer to them!

The airship made its move towards the party members on the cloud, which was getting smaller each turn.

**Peach:** Everyone, look! Something's heading our way!

**Geno:** It appears to be an airship, and judging by insignia on its sail and flags I can assume that it belongs to Bowser.

**Starlow:** Great, we already got problem dealing with the shroobs, and now we have to deal with Bowser too? Can this day get any more worst?

The airship finally got close to them, from here Basker called for them.

**Basker:** Hey all of you! Get on our ship if you want to survive!

**Starlow:** Why should we trust you!? You guys work for Bowser!

**Basker:** Because if you don't, you guys will be finished! Just trust us for the time being and let us help you deal with the shroobs!

**Geno:** I'm reluctant to trust them, but as he pointed out, we don't have any other option. We should do as he says for now and let them help us.

**Markay:** There's no way I'll listen to the spawns working for Bowser! I'd rather perish by the alien scums!

**Peach:** Markay please be reasonable, if we are to save this world we _must_ survive one way or the other. They may be working for Bowser, but they seem to be willing to help us, let's listen to them for now and argue about it later.

**Geno:** Besides, if we are to take out that mother ship, their help may be our only hope.

**Starlow:** I don't like this one bit, but you're right. C'mon, let's get everyone on board Mario.

Mario agreed with a nod, and the party units started to move into the airship.

**Basker:** Guys, we are going to help them as well, take down the alien saucers and get every one of them on board. We'll take out the mother ship together.

**Wyven:** I agree, c'mon!

The two separate party members joined together and were now about to fight together. Mario and all his companions moved into the airship before the cloud vanishes entirely. As for the other members and began their assault towards the shroob saucers. Wyven got his cannon out and fired it on one of them, he took it out and received 45 starpoints, and became level 8.

**HP:** 19+7 **FP:** 19+4 **Power:** 31+6 **Block:** 24+5 **Technique:** 21+6 **Magic:** 3+1 **Immunity:** 18+5 **Luck:** 18+2

Triche reached towards another shroob saucer and used her solar shot spell to blast it away, and by receiving 45 starpoints she too leveled up to level 9.

**HP:** 23+2 **FP:** 41+7 **Power:** 3+0 **Block:** 16+4 **Technique:** 26+3 **Magic:** 38+8 **Immunity:** 35+6 **Luck:** 24+3

Cyphran went and started attacking another shroob saucer, but couldn't take it out. Karleen decided to finish it off with her needle jabs technique and she obtained 45 starpoints. Jorgio dealt massive damage to another saucer, and then Surkton finished it off with his bullet flare move, giving him 45 starpoints. Every other member moved towards the ship's bow, where it was possible to reach the mother ship. The mother ship spawned more shroob saucers and they began to advance towards all the party members firing lasers at them. The adding two parties together granted them three healers in battle now, and together they began healing their teammates. Nautica slapped one of the shroob saucer, and then it was finished off by Karleen, she obtained 45 starpoints and became level 9.

**HP:** 30+2 **FP:** 26+3 **Power:** 27+3 **Block:** 20+4 **Technique:** 20+3 **Magic:** 10+1 **Immunity:** 23+3 **Luck:** 25+5

Tober went and stole some stardust from one of the enemies with pickpocket technique and got 30 starpoints and became level 8.

**HP:** 28+4 **FP:** 15+3 **Power:** 26+4 **Block:** 14+3 **Technique:** 25+5 **Magic:** 2+0 **Immunity:** 15+3 **Luck:** 29+3

Harlink attacked the shroob saucer with death dice, but wasn't able to take it out. It was then finished off by Surkton, who received 45 starpoints and then became level 9.

**HP:** 22+4 **FP:** 20+5 **Power:** 22+2 **Block:** 21+4 **Technique:** 28+5 **Magic:** 27+8 **Immunity:** 22+4 **Luck:** 18+5

Dawson instantly destroyed another one of the flying saucers and also received 45 starpoints. Megwen used crushing zephyr to cause damages on most of the shroob saucers. Wyven blasted one of those saucers and received 45 starpoints. Mario, Markay, Basker, Ellie, and Cyphran moved towards the mother ship, they were almost close to its reach. Viola also helped them advance with her tender voice move. The mother ship start firing its own arsenals of laser based weapons, she fired them at the units approaching it, but thankfully they managed to guard and superguard from it. Ellie started attacking the mother ship, luckily she can fly so she was able to get close to it from different angle, and then she turned into her infamous cream-alloy dragon and fired her magna breath to cause big damages to it. Basker also started attacking it with his rapid hammer technique; being a long-range attack he attacked it from distance. Cyphran went and healed her leader with healing edge and received 15 starpoints. Markay pierced the mother ship with the jousting heart technique and caused big damage to it, but it wasn't enough to take it out. Triche went towards Mario and used Might hour to increase his attack powers, Triche gained 30 starpoints for helping him. Mario took advantage with it and used his fireball to cause big damage to it, but even so it managed to survive with only few HP left. Viola decided to assist Mario by singing for him, her tender voice allowed Mario to move again and Mario used his fireball attack once more and finished the mother ship off at last. Mario received 100 starpoints for taking it out and became level 11 instantly.

**HP:** 48+6 **FP:** 40+5 **Power:** 44+4 **Block:** 31+3 **Technique:** 29+2 **Magic:** 32+5 **Immunity:** 29+4 **Luck:** 30+3

The pack alpha was taken out, but as long as the omegas were still around, the battle was not yet finished. Luvic used his brass shell knock attack to defeat one of the remaining shroob saucers and received 45 starpoints. Forklein blasted on another remaining shroob saucer assisted by Bitwick, the two bob-ombs worked together and took out the saucer, and both of them received 40 starpoints. Jorgio landed a critical hit when he attacked a shroob saucer with his mace sledge attack, he received 45 starpoints. There was now only one enemy left, and Dedré decided to attack it by using frenzy song on it, the critical hit really helped her out and she received 45 starpoints, leveling her up to level 9.

**HP:** 30+3 **FP:** 28+5 **Power:** 18+2 **Block:** 17+6 **Technique:** 22+3 **Magic:** 35+7 **Immunity:** 22+4 **Luck:** 21+5

The battle was finally over, and everyone was safe now, but they were now on the supposed enemy airship, and the atmosphere was becoming unsettling.

* * *

**Peach:** My, that was so close; we could have been done for if it wasn't for them.

**Starlow:** Yeah, but speaking of those guys, here they come.

Basker and his crews were heading towards Mario and Peach, what was their intention for approaching them? Apparently someone came up with a reasonable assumption and began attacking them. Markay took out his spear and attempted to slash Basker, who took out one of his hammer to block the attack.

**Peach:** Markay!

**Markay:** Fiends! What do you intend to do with the princess?! Don't even try getting close to her!

**Basker:** Hey! You are getting the wrong idea! We weren't planning to harm her at all!

**Markay:** Liar! I should just take you out right now!

**Basker:** Why you…

The two took out their weapons and started to fight one-on-one against each other.

**Cyphran:** Basker!

Luvic placed his arm in front of Cyphran who was trying to go after him.

**Luvic:** Stop, this is one fight we shouldn't get involved ourselves with; let's just wait until the fight dies out.

**Wyven:** He's right, we mustn't interfere.

**Cyphran:** But…

The two separate parties saw the two slashing and hammering at each other, countering each of their attacks and continuously parrying them. The battle seemed like it was never gonna end.

**Peach:** Oh my, that hammer bro's pretty strong.

**Starlow:** Yeah, what's the deal? For someone who's working for Bowser, he's totally out of his leagues.

**Wyven:** Hmm, this is the first time I've seen someone who matches his strength with our leader. I guess the quality fits for the princess's personal bodyguard.

**Triche:** Indeed.

Markay kept trying to stab Basker, but Basker kept parrying his attacks, Basker also retaliated but Markay only dodged his attacks. After a while Markay managed to make Basker lose his hammers and gain the upper hand, until Basker grabbed his spear and tossed it away. Now the fight turned to fist fight, and they both threw their punches and kicks at each other. Basker's strength was brutally strong when he tossed him around, but Markay proved to be a lot quicker, he even managed to headbutt towards Basker. The two's attacks wounded one another but they were still at it, just then however Markay kicked at Basker's chin and knocked him out. Basker fell to the floor and lied there being so vulnerable, Markay now had the upper hand and he picked up his spear and attempted to finish him off. But when he started to stab with his spear towards the hammer bro, someone got out of the way. It was Cyphran, and she used her sword to block Markay's spear.

**Cyphran:** What do you think you are doing?! Is this how you repay someone who saved your lives?! Is this the kind of the honor the royal guards of Mushroom kingdom serves?!

Markay was shocked to see the toad girl who saved the hammer bro.

**Markay:** (What the…why is there a toad girl among Bowser's troops?)

The battle finally came to an end and Peach started to moved right towards them along with Mario.

**Cyphran:** Basker, are you okay? Let me take a look at your wound…

**Basker:** No don't…let them heal off on their own…

Peach appeared right before them now, facing the two of them.

**Basker:** …princess Peach…

**Peach:** Are you the one who leads this group of troops?

**Basker:** Yeah…

**Peach:** I wish to thank you and your crew for saving our lives back there, and I also wish to apologize for my personal guard's aggressive behavior towards you, he was just being overprotective for my sake, that's all.

**Basker:** It was no problem; I just thought I should do what was right.

**Peach:** But why did you help us? As Bowser's henchmen, you knew that we were your enemy, so why help us?

**Basker:** Because I took an oath as a soldier, never to fight an enemy who seems defenseless. As Bowser's troop I am indeed loyal to him, but I just couldn't just stand to break that oath. And besides, I knew the shroobs were the bigger enemy threat within the situation, so I just decided to follow my instinct and help you out is all.

**Peach:** Well, I'm once again grateful to you, thank you.

**Geno:** But may I ask why you were all flying in the middle of nowhere, without Bowser's assistance?

**Basker:** To be honest…

**Wyven:** Um, I hate to interrupt, but the sky is becoming dark and speaking out here at this time won't do many of us any good after the long battle. Can we continue this discussion in the below deck?

**Starlow:** You'll let us in your airship? But we are your enemy!

**Wyven:** Not tonight…none of us is in condition to battle again today anyway, and frankly I think we should use this time to rest up a bit.

**Peach:** Alright then, we shall continue this discussion inside. C'mon everyone!

* * *

Everyone got in the ship, including the ship's pilot, Surkton. They were now in the ship's lounge where the two parties face each other from each side of the room. Mario, Peach, and Markay were sitting on the couch with their companions standing behind them while Basker, Wyven, and Triche sat on the couch facing opposite of them with their crews standing behind them as well, and both Markay and Basker's wounds were being treated after they fought. From here, Basker explained their side of the story, including the part about Wart's troops attacking Bowser's kingdom and their encounter with him at his sky fortress. They even mentioned how Wart vanished to black dust after his defeat, and that Bowser told them to find Mario and his companions right after.

**Peach:** Oh my, that is indeed startling, so Wart was also manifested by the ztar and you all have faced him and defeated him. I should say that I'm impressed.

**Wyven:** That's right. We also learned about the black comet from the toad scholar among us.

**Triche:** That would be me. I am a spy sent by Sambrodia to investigate the events that took place after the event regarding the black comet. So far the entire world is facing the utter chaos caused by it, and the world villains are starting to come back one after another ever since the comet landed. It was unorthodox to believe that it was a coincidence.

**Starlow:** Sambrodia huh? We also have someone among us who claimed to be from Sambrodia too.

**Sinmark:** Yes, except they didn't give me much detail about it, I was only told to fulfill my mission taking out the x-nauts. Thankfully they are gone now.

**Triche:** Oh yes, we've seen you all defeating the leader Grodus via the world broadcast. It was in the channel meant for broadcasting the idol's concert but they managed to capture the entire battle with them.

**Starlow:** Wow, so the whole world knows what we are facing now.

**Wyven:** So what are your parts in all this? What were you all doing at the Dawn kingdom?

Mario, Peach and Starlow decided to share their part of their story regarding their adventures so far; despite Markay's chagrin and distrust to the other party, however he decided not to start a debate about it; since he was tired of fighting them anymore. They explained what they learned about the ztar back on Dawn kingdom, and what they needed to fight its curse. They told them about the cosmic orbs and even the fact that Mario was also cursed by the ztar and the effect when it took over his mind.

**Cyphran:** Whoa, that must have been freaky. We didn't suffer much in our journey but I was still really freaked out about what we were up against.

**Triche:** So it was called, Ztar, huh? It is an indeed a sinister specimen converged by our negative emotions. To think we unintentionally created it all these years.

**Wyven:** But the fact that the Mushroom kingdom being apprehended by Shroob was indeed true.

**Basker:** Yeah, Bowser won't be happy to hear that.

**Starlow:** So he's still alive! I was wondering why he hasn't been attacking Mushroom kingdom lately.

**Wyven:** Oh, the reason for that was because Bowser was preparing his retirement with his family.

**Peach:** What? He's retiring?

**Wyven:** That's right, and they were deciding who should take his place to the throne, and they decided that one of the three of his sons should be the heir.

**Peach:** Oh my, I wonder how this will affect this world now. Would that mean that someone else will be kidnapping me from now on? I wonder what it would be like…

**Markay:** Princess, I believe you are kind of being off-topic here regarding our current conversation now.

**Peach:** Oh, so sorry! But wait, since we were heading there to find the third orb, then…

**Starlow:** Oh that's right! Looks like it's a good thing that we ran into them after all, huh?

**Basker:** Huh? What are you talking about?

**Starlow:** Can you guys help us get to Bowser's kingdom?

**Basker:** Hm? You guys were heading towards Bowser's castle? Why do you guys want to go there?

**Starlow:** Because one of the cosmic orbs we are hunting is supposed to be there, and we were hoping that you guys could help us get in.

**Wyven:** Well, we've been trying to contact them for a while now, and we never got any response at all.

**Surkton:** Weird, nothing's wrong with our side of the radio so it should be working fine. The only explanation could be that there's something wrong with the other side.

**Cyphran:** Something tells me that it's the ladder.

**Peach:** Oh my, do you think something happened to Bowser's castle?

The room became silent for a moment, until Basker broke the silence.

**Basker:** Now that you guys mentioned it, I think we need to check it out. Now that we've met Mario, we no longer have to continue our quest searching for him. Surkton, go and change course to our new destination, we are heading towards Bowser's kingdom now.

**Surkton:** Got it boss.

The pilot went up to the control deck to change course.

**Basker:** Listen, I've decided to help you get there, so from now on we like to make truce with your group for now and then we can settle our differences when we meet with Bowser once more.

**Peach:** A truce? It won't be easy, but our cooperation with them will help out in our quest a lot. What do you think Mario?

Mario was struggling with such decision. It wasn't easy trusting them since it was possible that they could turn on them when their guards are dropped. But then he remembered how Bowser also helped out occasionally in several of his past adventures. Mario finally came up with the decision and decided to form the alliance. They might really need their help to get to Bowser's castle after all.

**Markay:** Very well Mario, I'll decide to trust them as well. But remember, if you guys ever turn on us, I'll make sure you'll regret it for the rest of your life.

**Basker:** So be it.

* * *

It was uneasy for most of them, but they all decided to accept the alliance. Now that that was settled, each party member moved around the airship, either conversing with one another to get to know each other better or to simply loiter all over the place. Members like Koopiri decided to run a small store at the bottom of the airship to help the team by selling helpful merchandise, she was going to make money for her to start another store. They all found her service so helpful that none of them even bothered to wonder where she got the merchandise for her to sell. Some of them even went to bed early, such as the kids and Jorgio, the ship contained many rooms for them to rest in. All the girls remained at the lounge, gathered by the meeting table and having their girl talk, the girls: Cyphran; Jurika; Triche; Dedré; Viola; Illuminair; Harlink; Megwen; Hexica; Farrow; Ikki; Jazzlyn; Nautica; Aira; and Ellie got together talking about the boys among the party. The groups' geeks: Chaz, Porpas, youra, Koopra and Wyven got together and shared their nerdy conversations with each other. Every other member went outside to enjoy the scenery outside. Mario and Peach enjoyed the view of the night sky together; Luster watched them from distance as did Geno and Starlow. Other guys like Dawson, Tober, Luvic, Sinmark, Chuck, Ojinga, Rustboro and Binx just trained outside. Markay also remained outside, to stand guard, he stood alone out there until someone joined him, which he noticed right away and realized who it was.

**Markay:** What do you want?

**Basker:** Do you always hang out alone like this?

**Markay:** What does it matter to you? Why are you here?

**Basker:** Easy man, I was wondering how you felt about all this, the sudden alliance wasn't easy for most of us. I know you don't approve but…

**Markay:** Do not try to befriend me good sir, I still have hard time putting my faith in you.

**Basker: **Believe me, I don't blame you.

**Markay:** Once we finish our quest, then what will that trigger?

**Basker:** Probably the end of our alliance.

**Markay:** And then what?

**Basker:** I guess we go back the way things are, we attack you guys while you try to stop us. Truth to be told, we were trained to follow tradition and attack you guys and of course take part of abducting your princess.

**Markay:** Do you think that's the life worth following? After what has happened in our world so far.

**Basker:** I'm not so sure anymore, following Bowser was all that mattered to me when I was little. I've never been out the world before then, but now that I did, I'm starting to view things differently.

**Markay:** Tell me about it, I always dreamed of protecting my home kingdom, I was so happy to have gotten that chance one day. I've been doing it for my family and people of my kingdom.

**Basker:** At least you have a family, I was raised without one.

**Markay:** Hey, while we are talking, may I ask you something?

**Basker:** What is it?

**Markay:** Why was there a toad among your troops? I've never seen any toads among Bowser's troops, ever.

**Basker:** Are you talking about our medical doctor, Cyphran?

**Markay:** If you are referring to the toad girl who stood up to me protecting you then yes.

**Basker:** I'm not so sure myself, she and couple more of my colleagues were all raised by Kemek when we were very little. We were orphans founded by Bowser and ever since, we were trained by Kemek to serve him. The four of us sticked together for all those years up until now, and now look where we are, we've now become Bowser's toughest henchmen he's now got.

**Markay:** It must have been tough for you being Bowser's underling all your life. Me and my two siblings had to take care of ourselves when our mother became very ill. It was already tough enough for us when our father got killed.

**Basker:** This may sound strange coming from someone working for your kingdom's enemy, but you have my sympathy. I'll leave you now.

He turned to head back to join his crew, just then Markay called him.

**Markay:** Hey.

**Basker:** Yes?

**Markay:** Sorry about attacking you before. Princess have been telling me that my over-protectiveness tend to get the best of me most of the time.

**Basker:** That's okay. You were really tough back there.

**Markay:** As were you, for a hammer bro.

**Basker:** Ha! Good night.

The tension between the two parties became a lot calmer as time went by. Now that the two of them joined forces, their quest will be ten times easier than before. With their help, Mario will be able to get into Bowser's kingdom. But what if something did happen to Bowser and his troops back at the castle? What will they have to face next when they get there? Only time will tell us.

* * *

**At last, all the party members from all three stories have joined together. Kind of the reminiscence when all units in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn joined forces. I really was looking forward to write this chapter, it is when the two separate parties had to settle their differences before they joined. After this chapter, I might make change with my writing from now on such as when I mention the character's moves, I'll put them in bold print, I'll do the same thing with their levels if necessary, it might make me keep track of their levels easier. Feel free to leave comments and please wait patiently for the next chapter, which might take a while for me to think of coming up with. I'll see you guys till then.**


	30. Chapter 19 Fighting Allies with Enemies

**Woo hoo! Another chapter! Alright! Every playable unit that were introduced have finally gathered together into one, now I was going to call the next chapter; Chapter 19ABC, but now that I think about it, it sounded and looked silly so I'm just going to remove the letters from now on; after all, I don't need to anymore since all three parties from their own respected stories have combined into one. Now that they have joined forces, what do you think will happen? You are two supports away from knowing.**

* * *

_Supports_

* * *

**Karleen and Surkton**

**Karleen:** …77 doubloons…78 doubloons…79 doubloons…and 80 doubloons! Perfect, I have collected so many so far; it's only a matter of time before I can fulfill my dream!

**Surkton:** Howdy ma'am! Nice day isn't it?

**Karleen:** AUGH! You! It's rude to sneak up on a lady like that!

**Surkton:** Oh geez, I'm sorry ma'am! I didn't mean to get you all dazzled all of the sudden? What were you doing anyway, if I may ask?

**Karleen:** None of your business! Why don't you take off and hinder someone else's business why don't you?

**Surkton:** You know, you didn't have to cast me aside like that, I was just trying to be friendly ya know.

**Karleen:** Friendly? Haven't you noticed that I am the meanest-looking person aboard this ship? Everyone would just avoid me since I'm intimidating.

**Surkton:** I don't think you are intimidating, in fact I think any type of woman is attractive as long as I can communicate with them well. Since we are actually having a conversation now, I'd say you fit the bill!

**Karleen:** Wha…wha…WHAT?! If you think flattering me would make me be your friend, then you can think again! There's no way I'll befriend someone like you!

**Surkton:** Why not? We are both colleagues now after all, and we are both mercenaries, I'd say we can get along pretty well!

**Karleen:** Look, we may both be on a same side and we both may also be mercenaries, but we are both from different world! I lived where I care about where money and killing matters, while you live on life of wars and teamwork!

**Surkton:** But, you are one of us now…

**Karleen:** That doesn't change anything, now leave me alone before I cut you to pieces!

Karleen takes off somewhere.

**Surkton:** Ouch! Well that went well. I expected her to just kick me away as soon as I approached her, but we actually spoke to each other longer than I thought! Maybe she's not as mean as we thought she was; I wonder though, what she has against working together. Why does she want to be alone? No one should want that.

**Karleen and Surkton support reached mushroom rank**

* * *

**Megwen and Wyven**

**Wyven:** Hello? Is someone there? Funny, I thought I heard something here so I came here to check. Something must have just fallen off to the floor; it could happen since we are in a vehicle currently in motion. At first I thought it was a ghost or something, I must be going insane.

**Megwen:** Nope, your mind is sane as ever.

**Wyven:** WHA! Who…who are you?

Wyven aims his cannon at her.

**Megwen:** *giggle* you're cute when you are flustered, even with your mask on; I can tell what kind of emotion you are expressing.

**Wyven:** Um, in case you haven't noticed, I have my cannon aimed at you.

**Megwen:** Yeah, so?

**Wyven:** SO?! Usually when someone is being aimed at by large cannon such as this, they would just run away!

**Megwen:** Really? You would shoot a beautiful woman like me?

**Wyven:** well, um…I suppose not.

**Megwen:** Of course you wouldn't, I knew you wouldn't pull that trigger at me, so why bother run? If you did blast that cannon at me, you would become lower than hooligans who always play dirty.

**Wyven:** My, you can easily read a person's mind, are you some kind of a mind reader?

**Megwen:** *laugh* no, but that would be fantastic if I could, that way I can see what your weakness is and I can use it against you.

**Wyven:** Wow, I can tell that you are very dangerous. By the way, are you the one who's been messing around here? Because if you are, then I advise that you cut it out. It is disturbing others in the separate rooms.

**Megwen:** Why would I be messing around? Are you accusing me as some kind of a troublemaker?

**Wyven:** Well, no…but if it's not you, then who else could it be?

**Megwen:** This room has full of space, and the cargos here aren't that heavy and the ship rocks frequently which tend to move things unintentionally, so what do think the noises from here is caused by?

**Wyven:** Why, the moving ship of course. Ha ha…I knew it from the start. Um…are you mad at me for accusing you?

**Megwen:** HMPH!

**Wyven:** I'm sorry, can you forgive me?

**Megwen:** *giggle* why of course! I just love it when I detect innocence out of you. I'd say you aren't as mean as I expected from someone working for that brute Bowser. In fact, you look more timid than mean.

**Wyven:** That's because my race is naturally shy, which is why we are called "Shy Guys".

**Megwen: **Hm hm hm! Well then, you'll be fun for me to tease, but I must get going now, until we meet again, shy boy!

Megwen vanishes into the shadow underneath her, leaving Wyven alone.

**Wyven:** My god, I felt Goosebumps around her, I'm glad she left. But then again, she might come back to haunt me again. I knew shadow sirens were creepy, but that lady was the category all by itself.

**Megwen and Wyven support reached mushroom rank**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Morning has finally arrived and the airship was still traveling across the sky above many clouds. Mario was sleeping in one of the cabins inside and felt refreshed once he woke up. He wondered where everybody else was and decided to head to the lounge. Once he made it there, many of the party members were hanging out all over the place. Mario went into a corner of the lounge and was surprised to see Jinx there.

**Jinx:** Why hello red plumber, we meet again.

Mario asked what he was doing here.

**Jinx:** Surprised to see me? Well to be honest with you, ever since you guys left the Monstro town; I actually followed you all the way to Nimbus kingdom at distance. Believe it or not, I sneaked into that cloud platform you guys were riding on and later sneaked into this ship. This airship had a dojo so I decided to make use of it for your travels, of course that means I'll be traveling with you from here on out. But don't ask for my help out the battle field, otherwise this quest would be too easy for you; no warriors must take the easy way of life. Anyway, I've come to help you on your quest, which I offered the other day. I can help you and your teammates by toughening you up so you can improve your current capabilities to another level. There is a catch however; you must give me some star shards in exchange for helping you all out. Obtaining them requires fighting many monsters out there so it's like a test to see if you guys are worthy. I see that you have found many shards on your way; got someone you want me to help out with?

* * *

**Jinx's dojo upgrades the unit's battle move to make them stronger. Have any of you readers played a game called "Gravity Rush"? The main heroine could upgrade her abilities by collecting red jewels; each rank's costs of those jewels gets higher as they get upgraded. The currency is actually similar to that, except instead it costs star shards and changes their move names into something else. And of course, this makes them stronger, too.**

* * *

**Jinx:** So who do you want me to assist?

Mario was able to help six party members with the number of star shards he was currently holding. With them, he managed to upgrade each of their battle moves.

Markay – Jousting Heart = Valkyrie Pierce

Hexica – Deadly Frost = Artic Caliber

Bo – Schere Shackle = Chained Chainsaws

Sinmark – Silent Blades = Chain Shurikens

Wyven – Blast Shower = Bertha Bill

Binx – Mace Sledge = Triple Morning Stars

**Jinx:** If you need my help again, you know where to find me.

* * *

Mario also noticed new attraction like Kitchen run by Ikki, and stat boosting Chukola bar run by Dedré. There was also a convoy which Tober and Jurika was looking after, a clinic where Cyphran was working at, an antique shop Bo was managing in, and the shop run by Koopiri which was introduced last night. After visiting some of these, Mario went out of the airship to get some fresh air. Peach and Starlow was already outside while watching the view outside. Mario approached them to talk to Peach.

**Peach:** Good morning Mario! Another terrific day we are having right?

Mario nodded.

**Starlow:** Ever since we joined forces with these other guys, our numbers have gotten a lot bigger! We almost got an army now, I'm impressed Mario!

**Peach:** Yes, we needed all the help we can get if we are to stand strong against the forces of this darkness corrupting our world right now.

**Starlow:** Oh by the way, Geno is at the pilot's deck, watching the ship moving. Perhaps you should speak to the ship's captain who is also there and ask when we'll be reaching Bowser's castle. Can you do that?

Mario nodded.

**Peach:** Thank you Mario.

* * *

As Starlow suggested, Mario went to the pilot's deck to see the captain. When he got there, he saw that Basker; Wyven; Surkton; Ojinga; Rustboro; and Geno were already in the area.

**Geno:** I see you have woken up Mario.

**Surkton:** Rise and shine plumber! If only I can say the same to someone else I know; I bet he's still sleeping.

**Wyven:** Can you blame him for being a clubba?

**Rustboro:** Ahoy Mario! We've come up here to help out with managing this ship, since we managed our own ship on the sea, we thought to help out. Still, I'm amazed how the gears are a lot different than the sea boats.

**Ojinga:** Probably because this is an airship mate. It has multiple functions for operating propellers and all. I've been checking the engines on this thing the whole morning.

**Surkton:** Really? Well then you are a lot helpful than that partner of mine, can I leave you in charge of the engines when we need to check them?

**Ojinga:** Well I suppose as long as the truce is still in place, I could help you guys out. Sure, why not? I'll go see them again.

Ojinga leaves the area and head down to the engine room.

**Basker:** Anyway, is there I can help you with?

Mario asked about the time of their arrival to their destination.

**Basker:** Hm, good question, hey Surkton do you know?

**Surkton:** We can make it there today before evening, but before we go there; I was planning to stop at our kingdom's southern fort tower. We need to alert them of our arrival after all.

**Wyven:** Oh that's right, the radio wasn't working so we couldn't tell them we were coming back.

**Geno:** Will this take long?

**Surkton:** Don't worry, this won't take long. We should reach the tower in about an hour or so.

**Basker:** Can you guys stay put in our lounge when we get there though? They might not let us in when we have our supposed enemies on board.

**Geno:** I agree, we should tell the princess while we are at it.

Mario agreed.

**Rustboro:** Could I stay? Those guys won't recognize me as Mario's Companion so.

**Wyven:** I suppose that would be alright, if they ask; we could just tell them that you are one of our new recruit.

**Rustboro:** I'll do my best following along if it comes down to that.

* * *

Mario and Geno went to alert Princess Peach and Starlow about their next schedule, they also mentioned that they must go back in to avoid being seen.

**Peach:** Ah I see, it would be bad if they see us. Getting the cosmic orb won't be easy if we aren't able to enter.

**Starlow:** We could always sneak in.

**Geno:** In our current situation, we should avoid taking the reckless path. We'll encounter Bowser personally and convince him for his cooperation to save this world.

**Starlow:** yeah, I'm not sure if he'll just agree with it.

**Peach:** But he might be willing to listen if we reason with him by force. After all, that's how he ended up helping us in our quests in the past.

**Starlow:** But he's retiring, will it be up to him anymore if we have to ask for help from his kingdom?

**Peach:** Oh my, I have forgotten about that. Wonder if he even knows about the orb.

**Geno:** We'll worry about those later, for now we should gather everyone on board that could blow our cover and take them back inside. The fort could hesitate about letting us in if they detect toads on board.

* * *

Mario gathered all of his party members and told them to get back inside. The Airship was now close to the southern fort tower which was now came into their view. They were now getting closer to the fort and the airship was about to arrive at the fort's dock.

**Basker:** C'mon, let's get off and talk with the fort crews.

Basker and few of his crews went out to go speak with the soldiers so they could notify the main HQ. They were now at the fort's deck to talk to the guards there.

**Basker:** We are one of Bowser's crew, from division Z. We wish to head back to Bowser's castle, could we use your radio to notify the castle?

**Koopa troop:** Oh I don't think that would be necessary…

**Wyven:** Huh? Why? Do they already know that we are coming?

**Koopa troop:** No…because this is where you will all perish! Bring out the Cannons!

Suddenly, bunch bill blasters were aiming right at them, and all the koopa troops in the fort were surrounding them. For some reason, they were being hostile at them.

**Basker:** Wha…what do you guys think you are doing?! We aren't your enemy!

**Koopa troop:** We know…FIRE!

The bill blasters were fired at them at full speed.

**Wyven:** we are done for…

That's what they thought, until two shadows approached them and sucked them in and slithered away, avoiding the blasts from the assault.

**Koopa troop:** Prepare to take down their ship!

They were reloading their cannons and have gathered every koopa soldiers to start a fight.

* * *

The two shadows made it back to the ship's deck and ejected both Basker and Wyven out of them. Turns out, those shadows were Harlink and Megwen, and they just saved them from the blasts.

**Wyven:** Wha…what just happened?

**Megwen:** You were shadow traveled out of there thanks to our ability. It was good thing that my sister sensed unpleasant aura in this fort otherwise you would have been goners.

**Basker:** But why did they attack us all of the sudden? We didn't do anything to make them believe we were their threat!

**Harlink:** I'm not sure, but I've sensed hostilities from those soldiers when we first approached them. And it looks like they intend to finish us off here.

**Starlow:** Um, guys…they are coming this way, and looks like they are all armed!

**Peach:** Oh my…does this mean you all have to fight them all?

**Basker:** I believe so, let's take them out and ask for their explanation for attacking us. Mario, bring your groups as well, we just might need to bring lots of backups for this battle.

* * *

Everybody came into position to protect their airship from enemy assaults. The enemies consist of shady koopa troopas, koopatrols, magikoopas, hammer bros, and bill blasters. Mario have brought his own army to fight them all off before they are taken out. All the friendly units began their turns by gaining towards the enemies. Farrow spawned her spiny beetles with **Spiny Brigade** as usual and commanded them to scatter around the map. Triche activated her **Might Hour** spell to boost her nearby teammates' attack stats, she have received 20 starpoints for the supportive performance. Everybody else moved up front and waited for the enemies to make their moves. The enemy troops advanced towards the party and attacked them with all sorts of arsenals like shell throws, hammer throws, magic attacks, and bill blasts. Ikki used her **Wonder Heal** skill to recover more than half of the team from the damages and received 30 starpoints. Mario started off by jumping on enemy shady paratroopas and knocked them down, dealing only minimal damages on them. Dawson activated his **Howling Confidence** to boost his stats to maximum. Chuck used **Javelin Throw** to damage a magikoopa that was on a flying broomstick, and he managed to knock it down to the ground. Illuminair used **Microshock** on a shady paratroopa and took it out, granting her 30 starpoints. Bo tested his upgraded move, the **Chained Chainsaws**, on a Koopatrol, despite its high defense the move managed to deal significant damage on it. Harlink took out a magikoopa with her **Destiny Cleaver** move and received 40 starpoints. Wyven blasted one of the shady paratroopas with **Bazooka Bill** and knocked it down. Megwen casted **Crushing Zephyr** to attack multiple enemies with her powerful wind magic, the only ones she took down were a paratroopa and a koopatrol with a critical hit, Megwen was given 60 starpoints and she leveled up to level** 11**.

**HP:** 36+2 **FP:** 42+4 **Power:** 21+1 **Block:** 24+1 **Technique:** 33+2 **Magic:** 45+8 **Immunity:** 36+4 **Luck:** 30+4

Markay faced a hammer bro and used **Charging Pike** on it to deal some damages on it. Hexica faced one of the koopatrols and unleashed her new move, **Artic Caliber**; she summoned a giant ice sword and swung it down towards the enemy. The sword appeared to have sliced it in half, but instead she froze her target with it and sliced it, Hexica received 40 starpoints for taking it out, and leveled up to level **11**.

**HP:** 33+3 **FP:** 30+4 **Power:** 25+5 **Block:** 22+4 **Technique:** 27+3 **Magic:** 45+6 **Immunity:** 32+4 **Luck:** 28+3

Cyphran went towards a magikoopa and used **Slaying Edge** on it to deal massive damage towards it, taking it out and giving her 40 starpoints. Surkton took out his gun and aimed for a shady koopa troopa and used **Bullet Flare** on it, he didn't take it out but at least it got burned. Dedré went up and used **Frenzy Melody** on a shady koopa; she only damaged it and put it to sleep. Basker used **Rapid Hammers** on the Bill Blaster closest to them; he caused big damages on the Bill Blaster with the thrown hammers. Ellie went towards another koopatrol and triggered her powerful **Magna Breath**, she turned to the Cream-alloy dragon and breathed golden fire at it which caused instant KO on it, and Ellie received 40 starpoints leveling her to level **8**.

**HP:** 40+5 **FP:** 29+4 **Power:** 52+8 **Block:** 37+3 **Technique:** 28+4 **Magic:** 45+5 **Immunity:** 38+3 **Luck:** 29+2

Nautica used **Lucky Slap** on the last shady koopa troopa, and then it got defeated by Karleen who used **Needle Jabs** on it, and Karleen received 30 starpoints. Tober used **Pickpocket** on a Magikoopa and stole a sugar cube from it, and received 30 starpoints. Bitwick approached a Bill Blaster which Basker damaged and used **Blast Attack** on it, she took it out and received 40 starpoints and became level **11**.

**HP:** 38+2 **FP:** 42+4 **Power:** 43+5 **Block:** 34+3 **Technique:** 32+4 **Magic:** 22+0 **Immunity:** 23+3 **Luck:** 18+2

Sinmark used his **Velvet Grenade** technique to damage another Bill Blaster, but he could not take it out. Viola approached Farrow and used **Tender Voice** to allow her to move again, and she received 20 starpoints. Farrow used her extra turn to attack a flying Magikoopa with her **Spike Pain** move, and she knocked it down. Aira took out the last shady paratroopa with **Lock-On Glide**, the move managed to land a critical hit and Aira received 30 starpoints afterwards. Binx faced a koopatrol and attacked it with his new move, **Triple Morning Stars**, and nearly took it out. Koopiri used **Shell Kick** on the Last Magikoopa, which was then finished off by Luvic's **Shell and Chain** Move, Luvic Received 30 starpoints and became level **9**.

**HP:** 21+5 **FP:** 17+4 **Power:** 26+5 **Block:** 36+6 **Technique:** 16+6 **Magic:** 5+0 **Immunity:** 14+5 **Luck:** 20+3

Jazzlyn healed off a remaining damage on the team with **Healing Rain** and received 20 starpoints and became level **11**.

**HP:** 27+3 **FP:** 32+3 **Power:** 20+0 **Block:** 20+2 **Technique:** 16+3 **Magic:** 26+6 **Immunity:** 32+3 **Luck:** 26+2

It was now the enemy's turn to make their move, the Bill blasters started firing bullet bills which were staying still. All that was left were some koopatrols, several shady koopa troopas, and a dark koopatrol who was obviously the commander. They began attacking the friendly units like they did before, thankfully because of their successful landing of guard and superguard command and their assaults on the spiny beetle decoys, the damages were minimal. Ikki used her **Wonder Heal** again as did Jazzlyn and her **Healing Rain**, the two received 20 starpoints and Ikki became level **10** somehow.

**HP:** 43+3 **FP:** 35+4 **Power:** 31+8 **Block:** 25+3 **Technique:** 31+4 **Magic:** 19+3 **Immunity:** 24+6 **Luck:** 28+2

Mario threw his fireballs at a shady koopa troopa and received 30 starpoints for taking it out. Surkton also shot multiple fireballs with his **Blaze Bombs** move and attacked multiple enemies with it, he only took out one of them and burned others, and Surkton received 30 starpoints for taking out a shady koopa. Triche casted her **Solar Shot** Spell on a koopatrol and took it out, giving her 40 starpoints. Illuminair used **Microshock** again on a koopatrol this time, and dealt massive damages to it. Harlink slashed a shady koopa and it was finished off by Markay, and he received 30 starpoints. Megwen used Gale Masquerade on a koopatrol which was then taken out by Wyven's bullet bill; Wyven received 40 starpoints for taking it down. Dawson approached one of the bill blasters and took it out with his **Massacre of the Grim** attack, Dawson received 50 starpoints and became level **10**.

**HP:** 34+6 **FP:** 25+5 **Power:** 40+10 **Block:** 27+7 **Technique:** 29+3 **Magic:** 14+1 **Immunity:** 32+5 **Luck:** 21+4

Bo attacked the last Koopatrol and Koopiri finished it off with her **Mega Shell Slam**, giving her 40 starpoints. Viola sang for Illuminair and obtained 20 starpoints and became level **9**.

**HP:** 35+3 **FP:** 27+2 **Power:** 13+2 **Block:** 20+1 **Technique:** 22+3 **Magic:** 32+5 **Immunity:** 35+4 **Luck:** 30+3

Illuminair approached the last shady koopa troopa and used **Microshock** on it and obtained 30 starpoints, which was enough for her to level up to level **11**.

**HP:** 28+2 **FP:** 30+4 **Power:** 13+0 **Block:** 23+1 **Technique:** 28+4 **Magic:** 40+7 **Immunity:** 38+5 **Luck:** 30+4

All that was left now were two bill blasters and the dark koopatrol. Sinmark went and dealt with another bill blaster with his **Velvet Grenade** and took it out, giving him 50 starpoints and access to level 10.

**HP:** 36+4 **FP:** 29+5 **Power:** 41+6 **Block:** 24+4 **Technique:** 32+2 **Magic:** 16+2 **Immunity:** 28+2 **Luck:** 32+4

Aira and Binx worked together to take down the last bill blaster, Aira used her **Lock-On Glide** on it first and then Binx had his Yoshi **Gulp** it down and spit it back out, causing significant damages on it and received 50 starpoints for it, Binx was so close to leveling up. Basker started attacking the dark koopatrol with his **Rapid Hammers**, but they weren't enough to take the boss out. The koopatrol retaliated by charging towards Basker with its headbutt. Jazzlyn went and healed Basker from the damage he received and got 20 starpoints. Mario threw his fireball at the boss but could not finish it off. Markay decided to join the battle but he could not reach, so he had Viola to sing for him so that he would be able to reach the boss, and then he did. Markay unleashed his new move, **Valkyrie Pierce,** and thrust through the dark koopatrol with ease. The boss was taken down and Markay received 90 starpoints, leveling him up to level **11**.

**HP:** 34+5 **FP:** 24+4 **Power:** 38+7 **Block:** 30+6 **Technique:** 35+4 **Magic:** 14+2 **Immunity:** 17+4 **Luck:** 20+3

The battle was finished with and every enemy in the fort was taken out.

* * *

The group looked around the battlefield they fought on earlier; many koopa troops were lying on the floor unconscious.

**Starlow:** Um, I think you guys overdid it a bit.

**Basker:** We had no choice; they were going to finish us off by taking us down.

**Peach:** But why would they attack you all of the sudden? I thought they were your allies.

**Harlink:** Something's not right…I sense evils all over these troops, but at the same time; the evil aura doesn't belong to them.

**Starlow:** What does that mean though?

**Geno:** I think I know…look!

They all saw something coming out of one of the koopa troopas; it was a green ghost of some kind.

**Green Ghost:** Ugh…oh darn…hey you guys! Let's get out of here! These guys are strong! We must tell King Boo about this!

The ghost retreated out of the area, and then more of those ghost started coming out of the other koopa troopas one by one and then at the same time. The ghosts all went to the direction of Bowser's castle, leaving the fort towers with many koopa troops.

**Triche:** I understand now. These koopa troops' behaviors were out of the ordinary simply because each one of them was possessed by those green spookums. If my memory serves correctly, they all worked for King Boo, as one of them mentioned.

**Basker:** Does that mean King Boo attacked Bowser's kingdom while we were out looking for Mario?

**Wyven:** It appears so, but that would mean that Bowser and all his army back in the castle are also under the control of those phantoms. We need to hurry.

**Cyphran:** Umm, guys I know that it's urgent to go back there, but right now we need to tend to the soldiers we were forced to fight against.

**Starlow:** She's right, c'mon everyone let's help them.

* * *

Everyone took all the koopa soldiers down to their ship; they were in the cares of every healer in the party. It took a while but their treatment ended and some of them even started to regain consciousness.

**Koopa troopa:** Ugh…my head…what happened?

**Basker:** You'll be fine, you guys all were taken over by the spookums and we had to fight you guys to get them all out of you. Right now, you guys are recuperating in our airship under the cares of our healers.

**Koopa troopa: **Ah! That's right; those ghosts came out of nowhere and started taking control of our army! That would mean that Bowser's kingdom is also in trouble!

**Wyven:** We are aware of that, that's why we are about to get there as soon as we can after we are done here.

**Koopa troopa:** Thank you, and please forgive us for attacking you…we were forced against our will to finish you all off.

**Basker:** If you are a soldier then stop feeling guilty! Now tell us, have you made contact with the HQ? Do you know if Bowser is alright?

**Koopa troopa:** I'm afraid those ghosts made us demolish all the communication equipment, therefore we could not make contact with anyone until we get them fixed. Seeing how many there were however, I should say that the chance of our kingdom being sieged by them are very high. You must get to them as soon as you can!

**Basker:** Okay guys, it appears that we have another new threat for us to be dealing with, only this time; they are forcing us to go up against our own troops back home! I don't like the idea of fighting our comrades, but we must put our personal feelings aside and then defeat them as it is necessary. My motto still stands even in this case, focus on winning only, do you guys understand!?

**All of bowser's crews:** Yes!

**Basker:** Then help these guys get back to the fort and prepare to get the ship running again!

**Surkton:** You got it boss!

All the koopa troops made it out of there and started to get into position. Peach, who has seen how Basker was leading his men, was impressed by how they organized their plans.

**Peach:** Did you see that Mario? That hammer bro gave hope with his magnificent speech! He's quite strong I should say, I think this is the first time I've seen one of Bowser's troops actually showing efforts to achieve something. You got to hand it to them, this may not be a problem for us since we have been fighting against Bowser all our life, but this won't be easy for them since they are their allies. They are willing to try anyway for their sakes; they have strong will I can tell. Now I would hate to go against them in the future.

Even Mario was amused like Peach was.

**Starlow: **It looks like we have to deal with King Boo to get the orb this time. Things can't be easy as we want them to, don't they?

**Peach:** I wonder how we'll be able to deal with intangible foe; only professor E. Gadd knew how to deal with them.

**Starlow:** I remember Merlon mentioning that King Boo and Antasma joined forces; do you think that means we have to face Antasma as well?

**Peach:** I hope not, imagine fighting the two together, the two separate apparitions capable of causing havoc with our minds. With the ztar's influence within them, they will become much more of a threat now. We should come up with plans on how to deal with them. Perhaps I must make contact with E. Gadd to learn how to fight ghosts like King Boo.

**Starlow:** C'mon Mario, let's gather everyone together to discuss our tactics for the fight with the King Boo's forces.

The airship finally went back on track towards Bowser's kingdom, now that they knew who their next foe was; they were getting prepared for their next battle. But it would appears that they must battle both Bowser's and King Boo's forces to get to the next orb. Will they be able to deal with both forces and find the Omega orb in time? Tune in for the next chapter.

* * *

**Pretty decent chapter if I say so myself. Now, I wish to mention that from this point on, when I write supports for the start of every chapters I'm going to mostly focus on supports for pairing two characters, while I'll only write regular supports if there isn't enough supports for me to add. Now the battles on the chapters are kind of getting out of hands really simply because I tend to lose track of who I am going to use for the upcoming battles. How about I jot down the lists of all the characters and write who I'll bring and who I'll not to bring and state the reasons for them.**

* * *

**Mario – Will Use – Because he's the main character, so reasonably he'll have to fight in every battles.**

**Goombrey – Won't Use – Goombrey isn't a bad character, I just don't want to add another jumper in the battle that's all.**

**Kooven – Won't Use – When I promoted him early, I messed him up. At his point; Koopiri, Luvic, and Aira are a lot better than him.**

**Tarlo – Won't Use – Tarlo was a good healer, but his skills weren't that useful, and Jazzlyn proved to be a lot better than him since she can heal HP ****_and_**** ailment at the same time, while Tarlo has two separate moves; one heals HP while the other heal ailments.**

**Bitwick – Will Use – Bitwick wasn't strong at first, but she actually grows a lot stronger and will gain a better skills when she becomes either mega bob-omb or a bulky bob-omb.**

**Tober – Will Use – Why shouldn't I use him? I had him longer than most of these characters, plus he's a lot better than Jurika.**

**Buzztop – Won't Use – Buzztop have good defense, but that's just it, he won't be able to deal with enemies well if he doesn't have good offense.**

**Nautica – Will Use – Nautica is quite handy with her Venom Kiss move, plus she's just too adorable for me to kick her out.**

**Koopiri – Will Use - One of the better koopa troopas among the party, I'm thinking of promoting her to a Magikoopa.**

**Chuck – Will Use – Chuck is one of the best attackers in the party, wait until he's promoted, he'll be badass.**

**Rustboro – Won't Use – Rustboro is an alright bob-omb, but if I want to stick with one; I should use the one I had the longest.**

**Sashimi – Won't Use – Having a water traveling unit is handy, but so can the flying units, plus she isn't that useful.**

**Ojinga – Won't Use – I was thinking of using him, but like Sashimi, he also isn't that helpful, the only time he was helpful was when I had him blind enemies.**

**Bo – Will Use – Bo is actually pretty handy, and he's fighting skill isn't really similar to Nautica's, plus it is interesting to have a puppeteer in the battlefield.**

**Harlink – Will Use – I promised myself that I'll keep using her when she joined; I really like how she is a swordfighter rather than a magic caster.**

**Jurika – Won't Use – She'll only be useful if I need another thief, but if I have to use only one of them, then I'll be using Tober instead of Jurika.**

**Jovi – Won't Use – What more reason do I need than the fact that she sucks in battle?**

**Sinmark – Will Use – Who wouldn't want a ninja in your party? Recruiting him was the right thing to do; seriously, he's one of the best fighters in the party. Five hundred coins well spent.**

**Illuminair – Will Use – She will be necessary during the Dark Mario battles, so yes I have to toughen her up somehow.**

**Megwen – Will Use – Two reasons actually, she's beautiful and her wind magic is the best when you fight flying enemies.**

**Jazzlyn – Will Use – I pretty much gave you the reason when I went over Tarlo, except I forgot to mention that she can heal from distance, too.**

**Farrow – Will Use – Her Spiny Brigade move grants Mario extra four ally units, only that they can only be controlled by Farrow.**

**Hexica – Will Use – Ice magic is always helpful, they can immobilize enemies and can pierce defense. She also kind of reminds me of Tharja from Fire Emblem: Awakening, who happens to be one of the best characters in the game.**

**Dawson – Will Use – Same reason why you should use Zylo and Gerhalt from shining force series, werewolves fight like a beast!**

**Ellie – Will Use – There is literally no reason NOT to use her, she's the best! Her only flaw is that she's pretty much over-powered.**

**Markay – Will Use – Having a "Hero" based class is a good idea, since he is more effective against "dark" enemies. Oh and I like to see a toad fighter too.**

**Ikki – Will Use – There are multiple reasons why I'm using her. First, her Wonder Heal technique can heal more than one allies, second she will be a badass when she promotes to a Toad Brawler which is a powerful class just like the monks from Final Fantasy series, third is that she is cute. Do you guys like her too?**

**Chaz – Won't Use – Chaz plays more of a defense than offense, plus his female counterpart, Triche; is actually a lot better, since she has more experience in magic.**

**Koopra – Won't use – She's an okay koopa, but she's not useful as Koopiri is.**

**Youra – Won't Use – Youra isn't that helpful either, even Nautica and Illuminair has more potentials than he does.**

**Dedré – Will Use – Her skills are quite handy, especially since she can put enemies to sleep.**

**Viola – Will Use – Having her in battle is a lot helpful. Those who played the Fire Emblem series and used dancers should know why.**

**Sorbin – Won't Use – One word: lame, there are plenty of better attackers in the roster.**

**Petro – Won't Use – Same reason why I won't use his brother above him.**

**Aira – Will Use – Having fliers can help allies advance better, like in Fire Emblem series where I always carry at least two fliers.**

**Binx – Will Use – It's also nice to have mounted allies, they can advance a lot faster.**

**Groy – Won't Use – The reason is similar to Buzztop's.**

**Luster – Won't Use – He's useful, but I already got useful unit with electric attributes.**

**Basker – Will Use – He's got great potential, especially when I promote him. He's like Ike except he wields hammers instead of swords.**

**Wyven – Will Use – Wyven is actually the best long-ranged attacker in the party, he's also quite bulky.**

**Cyphran – Will Use – Cyphran is pretty cool, I'll keep using her. Her characteristics are similar to Alisa's from God Eater, and I liked that character.**

**Forklein – Won't Use – Forklein is handy, but I already have a good bob-omb in the party.**

**Goombiru – Won't Use – Same reason why I won't use Goombrey.**

**Luvic – Will Use – He's actually the best koopa troopa in the party, unlike Koopiri however, I'll have him promoted to a koopatrol, he'll become a beast afterwards.**

**Triche – Will Use – This lady has great magic potentials and got helpful boosting spell as well. I also find her hot, kind of.**

**Surkton – Will Use – He's an interesting character, and can sometimes burn enemies with his attacks.**

**Jorgio – Won't Use – I've considered using him since he's got massive attacks and he can heal with his Rest move, but like in Pokémon when he uses that he'll not only recover but he'll fall right asleep. Having a constant sleeping disorder, if he falls asleep the effect will last twice as long.**

**Karleen – Will Use – This lady is pretty tough, and I sort of like characters like her. Don't underestimate just because she lacks good skills, when promoted she's actually really tough.**

**Porpas – Won't Use – This guy is helpful, but there are a lot better characters than him by now.**

**Lubert – Won't Use - Farrow's a lot better, nuff said.**

* * *

**Believe it or not, there are actually more characters that will join Mario in his quest in the distant future. Do you guys agree with who I'm using? Please comment and look forward to the next chapter. See you next time!**


	31. Chapter 20 Ghastly Experience

**Good news, people! I have thought of the plot for the next chapter, and here it is for proof! So far, Mario his companions along with some of Bowser's henchmen were now heading towards Bowser's kingdom, and on their way they discovered that it was currently being taken over by King Boo and his minions. How will they manage to battle against the foes from "Luigi's Mansion" series? Unfortunately they may have to encounter Bowser's troops under the ghost's control in order to defeat their true enemies, this may not matter to Mario and his groups but it will not be easy for the Koopa troops on the same boat.**

* * *

_Support_

* * *

**Ellie and Dawson 2**

**Dawson:** *pant* for a cheery looking mountain, climbing it took much stamina in me to climb it. Hm, I wonder if Ellie also have trouble climbing up to here.

Suddenly, a giant cream dragon was soaring upward in right front of him. It was a familiar form taken by Ellie, as she flew above him she shrunk back to her normal form and landed in front of Dawson.

**Ellie:** Wow, I caught up with you at last! That was fun.

**Dawson:** I thought I said you were supposed to _climb_ the mountain, by just flying over them you wouldn't be experiencing proper training now would you?

**Ellie:** *groan* give me a break; I'm just a little girl! Did you seriously expect me to simply climb this area?

**Dawson:** You were the one who willingly decided to train with me. Did you think that we were going to just play around?

**Ellie:** Can we just train with our monstrous forms at least? I think I can keep up better if we did.

**Dawson:** The whole point of our training is to manage in battles without the aid of our transformations, what if we encounter foes that are able to neutralize our ability and we would end up defenseless? For such possible event, we must strengthen our capabilities without transforming.

**Ellie:** No way! I was born with fangs and claws, so there is no way I'll just not use them! Besides, I can take out hundreds of enemies with my dragon form, so there's no need for me to worry about any of them! I'll just blast them all away!

**Dawson:** Ellie, you are missing the point here…we can't always take the easy path of life. We must also learn to adapt to difficult parts of it so that we could learn about endurance and patience. It may be frustrating, but I promise you that it will be rewarding.

**Ellie:** *groan* from what I'm hearing, I'm starting to think that coming with you wasn't a good idea.

**Dawson:** Don't worry, I'll help you out if you are having trouble keeping up with me, so can you please try to manage without transforming?

**Ellie:** Hmph! Fine…but you are hunting for both our foods later!

**Dawson:** I would be pleased to aid you in any way.

**Ellie and Dawson support reached flower rank**

* * *

**Chaz and Triche**

**Chaz:** *sigh* here I am on another morning where I get to spend my time alone in this big library. It's a shame that no one comes here quite often as before, ever since they manufactured "online reading". It's a great library, it's a waste not to use it people! Now, which section should I start today? Hm, what's this? It seems that I was not alone here. Well at least someone's interested in visiting here at long last.

Chaz saw Triche reading a book alone and decided to approach her.

**Chaz: **Hello ma'am, may I read with you?

**Triche:** Is your inquiry directed at me?

**Chaz: **Um, there's no one here besides us, you are the only one I could be talking to.

**Triche:** You could be reading out aloud.

**Chaz: **The library rule states that we can't read out loud here.

**Triche:** There's no one around, so what's the difference?

**Chaz: **Even so, I tend to follow rules; father told me that those who don't follow rules may end up as a beggar.

**Triche:** And your father is right, you must be following great examples. You look like a young scholar, I don't mean to boast.

**Chaz: **Thank you, I am actually studying to be one. I spend my whole life reading books, going to cram schools and even working as a librarian to become one. It's been my dream for more than I could remember.

**Triche:** *chuckles* you have organized your personal steps well in order to fulfill your achievement. I admire you for your effort.

**Chaz: **What about you? Are you trying to be a scholar as well? You look rather very intelligent to be one.

**Triche:** Actually, it's because I'm already a scholar.

**Chaz: **Wha…HHHUUUUUUHHHHHHH?!

**Triche:** *giggle* are you surprised?

**Chaz: **But, you don't look that old!

**Triche:** You do not need to be in a specific age to qualify, as long as you have fulfilled the requirements to be one, even you'll be able to pull it off.

**Chaz: **My god, to think that there was a scholar within our group. You have no idea how honored I am.

**Triche:** Really…may I ask for your age?

**Chaz: **My age? I'm 22, why?

**Triche:** My, you are only year and a half younger than me. I guess that does make me your senior.

**Chaz: **You became a scholar at the age of 23?

**Triche:** No, I started at the age of 18; my brilliance was already at its peak by the time I graduated from grade school.

**Chaz: **Wow, you must be really great, I'm still working on college materials yet I'm still not able to become what I wanted to be.

**Triche:** Do not worry, in time you'll make it to the top. There are tests that you must do in order for you to become a scholar, they are rather difficult but they are mandatory if you wish to work become one with the brilliant minds working with the higher ups. I wouldn't worry about you though; you look very intelligent so I'm sure you'll be able to do it.

**Chaz: **I'm not certain, actually. I still have a lot to learn before I try it out.

**Triche:** Being uncertain is the sign of your lack of confidence. You must learn to have faith in yourself, no matter the circumstances. I was rather nervous myself, but I aimed for my achievement and just did it. As a result, I've managed reach my goal so easily.

**Chaz: **Then I should learn from your example. Or rather, perhaps I could learn from you now. Will it be alright if you taught me about what it takes to become a scholar?

**Triche:** You wish for me to be your mentor? Very well, I'll comply.

**Chaz: **Wow, that easily? Don't I need to fulfill some conditions?

**Triche:** That won't be necessary, showing me your enthusiasm already given my interests in teaching you. We can get started whenever you're ready.

**Chaz: **Thank you, I'll be honored to learn from you. Now, how about we dine at a fast food restaurant? I can accompany you and I can treat you with meals there.

**Triche:** I thank you for your offer, but I am actually vegan. Also, I am rather busy and I need to keep studying so there won't be time for me to eat lunch. I need to keep my mind fresh at all times after all.

**Chaz: **Well then, allow me to join you. It would be great to study together.

**Triche:** *chuckle* very well. I'll enjoy your company.

**Chaz and Triche support reached mushroom rank**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

The sun was already setting towards the horizon when the airship was finally 120 feet away from the large fortress which was actually Bowser's castle. From the looks of it, the entire place was fortified with surveillance and aerial troops flying around. The koopa troops within the group were used to the atmosphere, but because it was now under the control of King Boo they are now forced to sneak in to their own home. It was good thing that they knew the area so well, because they knew how to enter it without detection. They docked the ship somewhere where they were away from the castle surveillance; from there they started discussing their plans.

**Peach:** we are about to face one of the toughest foe we have ever encountered. But there is a problem; the one who fought him was actually Luigi with the help of Professor E. Gadd. Therefore, Mario and I do not know how to deal with him.

**Starlow:** Seriously? Wow, I never thought he would shine in your stead for once Mario.

**Peach:** Twice actually, After Luigi vanquished him once; he came back and started terrorizing the Mushroom kingdom. He shattered the dark moon and abducted Mario. Luigi always came to his aid when king Boo attacked.

**Geno: **Looks like we must ask for his aid to fight the king of the ghosts. Will we be able to contact him?

**Peach:** I could try emailing him, but even if I could, I don't think he can get here in time without operable transportations. I'll try contacting Professor E. Gadd instead and see if he could offer us advice. May I use the radio?

**Wyven:** Come with us.

They approached the Ham radio on a distant table and started to operate it. Peach dialed the signal code for reaching E. Gadd and started calling him. As she dialed the code, she waited for response, first there was static, and then to her relief a familiar voice.

**E Gadd:** _…__hello…?_

**Peach:** Professor? It's me, Princess Peach!

**E Gadd: **_Is this a sales person? And did you say that you are selling some peaches?_

**Peach:** No professor! It's me, Princess Peach! The princess who rules the Mushroom Kingdom!

**E Gadd:** _Mushroom? Princess? Peach? AHH! You are princess Peach!_

**Peach:** Yes professor, I'm sorry for calling you all of the sudden, it's urgent.

**E Gadd:** _Dear princess, I will always spare my time talking to you, is there anything you needed from me?_

**Peach: **I wanted to ask if you know how we can fight King Boo. He came back and he has brought his army to take control of Bowser and his army. Can you tell us how to defeat him?

**E Gadd:** _King Boo did you say? Well, as you have figured it out, he has no physical form and therefore he can't be harmed by any normal means._

**Peach: **Can you tell us how Luigi beat him?

**E Gadd:** _Simple, he only redirected King Boo's attacks back to him. And then he was exposed to an unexpected light, which allowed himself be physically contacted._

**Peach: **Ah, that makes sense! He can't be harmed from anyone else's attacks but his own! Thank you professor!

**E Gadd:** _But beware princess, King Boo's power is influenced by darkness, his powers are limitless when you enter his domain at the field of shadows. Another thing you must note is that he is very persistent, so he'll try anything to get his way._

**Peach:** And one last thing, how can we extract him from the ones he possessed?

**E Gadd:** _I'm afraid all you could do is force him out by taking out his host. I hope my advice will serve you well, just be careful now._

**Peach:** I will, thank you professor, take care.

The call ended from both sides. Everyone listened to the conversation during the call and now has started to discuss about their plans on fighting.

**Basker:** I guess we can't avoid fighting Bowser then, if he was also taken over by those ghosts.

**Wyven:** Yes, and probably Kemek, too. I can't imagine fighting against someone who taught us how to fight in the first place.

**Markay: **There comes a time when the student mustsurpass their master. I think you guys can take that logic into considerations.

**Basker:** Only that our master happens to be the mighty king of all tyrants who dominated each worlds one by one all his life. Not only that, but we are also dealing with his entire army, and compared to our current numbers we are like fifty ants against thousand hornets.

**Geno:** Not exactly, I've seen how all of you fought, so I'd say you got that backwards. It's more like fifty hornets against thousand ants. We are practically evenly matched.

**Starlow:** You seem to be confident about taking down the koopas.

**Geno:** It doesn't matter, the fact remains that we must defeat bowser to encounter with King Boo, and also let us not forget about the cosmic orb within the castle. For this to work however, we may need to divide our units into two, one group deal with the soldiers while the others must fight with the Boo king, if he is indeed attached to Bowser then we will have to fight him. I recommend that the koopa troops among us to fight the troops, since I'm aware that this won't be easy for them.

**Basker:** No, I'll face Bowser as well. If my king is indeed being possessed by those ghastly ruffians then I think it's my place to help him out. I know I might have to face Bowser, but I'll take my chances and try to help him personally.

**Cyphran:** If that's what Basker's going to then I'll go as well.

**Markay:** Looks like those two made up their mind. The rest is up to you Mario, but do try to send number of best fighters fighting up against Bowser.

* * *

**Though Markay says that it's up to Mario, it is pretty much up to me. From the last chapter I have written who I'll be using and who I'll not use for this story. It is pretty clear who I'll be bringing. The ones I said "Will Use" will go with Mario to face King Boo, while the "Won't Use" members go and fight the rest of the koopa armies. That'll be all.**

* * *

Mario selected the ones he'll be bringing and they all decided the plans.

**Basker:** Surkton, fly us over the castle. We'll drop the ones fighting the armies outside and then the rest of us will engage our battles with the main boss.

**Surkton:** You got it!

The airship finally moved again and flew towards the sky right above the castle. Some of the koopa armies saw the ship and deployed their attacks and rest of the troops. The battle had already begun, and the secondary units all made it down there to engage them all. As for the rest of the party members, they were charging towards the castle rooftops where they crashed right into the throne.

**Starlow:** Whoa, déjà vu, this is exactly how we entered when we were fighting against Cackletta back on nimbus kingdom.

**Peach: **Everyone, please be careful when you fight him. King Boo's power is limitless where there is shadow, but his powers have skyrocketed with the power of the ztar.

Mario and the rest of his party landed on solid ground, they were now standing in the main chamber of Bowser's castle. The strangest thing was that there was no one around the area. No hostile troops, no artilleries, not even Bowser.

**Markay:** Something doesn't seem right. The area seems too quiet, it is almost creepy.

**Harlink:** Do not let your eyes deceive you. There may be no one we could _see_, but there is definitely a presence in here. Of course, it's the presence of evil.

**Starlow:** Huh? Everyone! Look above us!

The empty space was soon filled with multi-colored ghosts all over the place; there were bunch of spookums floating around the area. They were chuckling creepily and were circulating above the group.

**Peach:** These are…

**Geno:** …King Boo's minions.

The spookums all were elevating downward now, facing the group who were now on the same altitude as them.

**Basker:** So all of you were responsible for all this! You'll pay for toying the minds of our soldiers!

**?:** Oh we don't think so!

The sudden sound of those voices alerted some of the party members. They all spoke in unison, and they sounded very familiar. Seconds later, seven distinctive figures appeared before them, they all had similar appearance to Bowser's except they were tad bit shorter, each were in different colors and height, and each had their own hair styles. Mario recognized them since he has fought them before in the past; they were Bowser's sons and daughter, the koopalings, and it looks like the ghosts manipulated them as well.

**Lemmy:** Well look who's here guys! It's Mario!

**Morton:** Oh yeah! I was getting bored! Now there's something for me to crush!

**Larry: **Looks like he's brought some more guests as well! Can I incinerate them all?

**Wendy: **How rude, they think they can just crash into our home like that! I think we should teach them a lesson!

**Ludwig: **Save some for me guys! I want to enjoy tearing them apart as well!

**Iggy: **What a group he brought, I estimate that with our strength and their numbers our chances are approximately 50/50. Time to odd the even to 80/20 with some of our new friends.

**Roy: **Let's bring the hell towards them guys! I'm going to enjoy roughening them up!

They were now surrounded by the ghosts and they were now being led by the koopalings who were also apparently possessed by them.

**Basker:** No! They managed to take over the koopalings as well! Fighting them individually is supposed to be very tough, but all at once?

**Markay:** It's a good thing that we are all here then, huh? Do not worry, we'll take them out.

**Starlow:** Don't hesitate, everyone! Just fight them like you normally did!

* * *

The battle has commenced and they have begun the operation. Triche started the turn by using the **Might Hour** skill to boost the teammates' attack stats temporarily and she received 20 starpoints. Luvic made his move using the **Shell and Chain** attack to take out a blue spookum. The move made contact with them somehow and Luvic received 25 starpoints. Koopiri also attacked, on a red spookum this time and used **Shell Kick** on it, the critical hit guaranteed its defeat and she received 25 starpoints. Tober headed towards the kingdom treasury at the east of the room, he reached the treasury door and unlocked it so that he could enter. Wyven used his cannon to blast a yellow spookum and received 25 starpoints for defeating it. Cyphran used **Slaying Edge** on another green spookum and took it out, giving her 25 starpoints. Illuminair approached an orange spookum and shocked it with **Microshock** and took it out, she also received 25 starpoints. Mario blasted his fireball at a purple spookum and instantly took it out, he received 25 starpoints. Binx attacked a gray spookum with **Triple Morning Star** and got 25 starpoints, as did Aira who used **Aerial Dive** on a blue spookum. Megwen casted her **Crushing Zephyr** spells against the nearby group of spookums, surprisingly they were resistant to wind magic, but she ended up taking out two of them and received 50 starpoints. The rest of the party members could not engage the enemies so all they could do was to move forward a bit closer to the bosses. The enemies attacked by swiping their claws at the targeted unit, thankfully they were very weak and it was easy to tell when to push the B button to perfectly perform the superguard. Tober got into the treasury and got to the nearest chest and stole a dried bouquet from it. Surkton fired his **Bullet Flare** at a fat orange spookum, the spookum survived but got a burn from the attack. Hexica deployed her **Artic Caliber** at a purple spookum and took it out, giving her 25 starpoints. Karleen went towards a red fat spookum and used **Needle Jabs** on it, during the consecutive hits she landed two critical hits on it, she took it out and got 35 starpoints which allowed her to level up to level 10.

**HP:** 32+3 **FP:** 29+5 **Power:** 30+8 **Block:** 24+5 **Technique:** 23+6 **Magic:** 11+0 **Immunity:** 26+4 **Luck:** 30+4

Farrow deployed her Spiny beetles with **Spiny Brigade** technique and ordered them to move around to act as the decoys for the enemies to attack; Farrow received 20 starpoints and became level 9.

**HP:** 28+5 **FP:** 29+4 **Power:** 28+6 **Block:** 24+8 **Technique:** 21+4 **Magic:** 10+0 **Immunity:** 22+4 **Luck:** 20+2

Triche blasted her **Solar Shot** spell on a yellow spookum and received 25 starpoints; which was enough for her to level up to level 10.

**HP:** 25+4 **FP:** 48+6 **Power:** 3+0 **Block:** 20+2 **Technique:** 29+4 **Magic:** 46+7 **Immunity:** 41+5 **Luck:** 27+3

Wyven shot a fat gray spookum with his **Bazooka Bill** and took it out, granting him 35 starpoints and access to level 9.

**HP:** 26+4 **FP:** 23+3 **Power:** 37+7 **Block:** 29+6 **Technique:** 27+5 **Magic:** 4+1 **Immunity:** 23+3 **Luck:** 20+3

Bitwick **Blast Attack**ed on a red spookum and obtained 25 starpoints for defeating it. Bo got his puppet to take out its chainsaws and use **Chained Chainsaws** on the enemy fat purple spookums; he received 35 starpoints and became level 11.

**HP:** 37+3 **FP:** 34+2 **Power:** 39+5 **Block:** 30+5 **Technique:** 38+3 **Magic:** 23+2 **Immunity:** 30+3 **Luck:** 29+3

Dedré moved closer to the green spookum and sang her **Frenzy Melody** on it, taking it out without giving it a chance to sleep from her song; afterwards she got 25 starpoints for beating it. Viola sang for Mario with **Tender Voice** and received 20 starpoints. Ikki healed her teammates with her **Wonder Heal** and received 20 starpoints. The enemies continued to attack the friendly units with their attacks. Tober used his next turn to pilfer a sapphire from the second treasure chest. Karleen used her FP move called **Parakritical**, she aimed at her target with her parrot on her arm and at a timed pace she made it flew towards the purple spookum and landed a critical hit on it, giving her 25 starpoints for defeating it. Harlink slashed a last gray spookum with **Death Dice** move; she received 25 starpoints and became level 10.

**HP:** 33+5 **FP:** 35+4 **Power:** 38+9 **Block:** 24+5 **Technique:** 25+3 **Magic:** 18+2 **Immunity:** 27+6 **Luck:** 25+5

Surkton fired his **Bomb Blaze **technique and took out 5 spookums and received 125 starpoints, the massive number of starpoints guaranteed him a level up to level 10.

**HP:** 26+4 **FP:** 25+6 **Power:** 24+4 **Block:** 25+7 **Technique:** 32+4 **Magic:** 36+9 **Immunity:** 26+4 **Luck:** 23+4

Farrow took out the last spookum with her **Pain Spike** attack and received 25 starpoints. All that was left to fight were the mindless koopalings.

**Ludwig:** Wow, those guys were pathetic; I guess it's time for us to start having some fun now. C'mon guys, let's get them!

Tober stole from the last treasure chest and obtained an "Extra Edge" badge. Jazzlyn healed a teammate and obtained enough starpoints to become level 11.

**HP:** 27+5 **FP:** 32+5 **Power:** 20+1 **Block:** 20+2 **Technique:** 16+3 **Magic:** 26+7 **Immunity:** 32+5 **Luck:** 26+6

* * *

Mario and seven of his companions approached the koopalings to fight individually, although Mario backed up just a little bit so he could avoid the crossfires. Ellie moved towards Lemmy and engaged in a battle with him.

**Lemmy:** Ha! They sent a little girl to fight me! They must be nuts! I could tear her head off any day!

**Ellie:** Then try it shorty!

**Lemmy:** Oh…you are asking for it! Bring it on! Show me what you got!

**Ellie:** Careful, you just might get what you wish for, in a bad way!

**Lemmy:** Oh yeah? Take your best shot pipsqueak!

After that insult, Ellie transformed into the cream-alloy dragon which was now ten times her original height.

**Lemmy:** What the…oh crud…

Ellie spewed out her **Magna Breath** at him, instantly defeating him.

**Lemmy:** …um…ouch…?

He fainted while being roasted by the golden flame.

**Ellie:** Who's the pipsqueak now?!

Ellie received 100 starpoints and leveled up to level 9.

**HP:** 45+3 **FP:** 33+5 **Power:** 60+7 **Block:** 40+5 **Technique:** 32+5 **Magic:** 50+6 **Immunity:** 41+5 **Luck:** 31+3

* * *

The koopalings witnessed Lemmy's defeat. There were now six to defeat.

**Roy:** That Lemmy, his overconfidence always got the better of him.

Chuck decided to make the next move towards Larry Koopa, and began to attack him.

**Larry:** Wow, you look really tough, for a bird! But guess what? I eat chickens for breakfast, lunch, and dinner! You'll be perfect for my desert!

**Chuck:** First of all, I'm a crow; not a chicken, second I don't intend to become anybody's meal today. By the time I'm done with little brat like you, my spear will be pierced up through your butt.

**Larry:** Ooh! I'm so scared~! You think I'm afraid of you?! I can't wait to skin off all your feathers!

Chuck threw his javelin at Larry; however Larry countered the spear with his tennis racket, reflecting it back at Chuck. Chuck guarded from his own attack. Larry fired his fireball at Chuck but Chuck superguarded from the attack to avoid damage. Chuck used Harpoon Strike on Larry and pierced his defense, causing significant damages to him. Larry spits multiple fireballs at Chuck and directed him at Chuck with his Tennis Racket. Chuck blocked them all with his spear; he threw his javelin once again. Larry reflected the spear again, this time though Chuck caught the reflected spear and pierced Larry with it. The damage was landed in critical hit and Larry was taken out by the sudden surprise attack.

**Larry:** Ow…I thought I had you there…

He fainted.

**Chuck:** Eating chickens in all three meals made you sluggish. Change your diet by eating veggies once in a while.

Chuck received 100 starpoints and became level 11 right away.

**HP:** 40+5 **FP:** 28+3 **Power:** 46+8 **Block:** 30+6 **Technique:** 32+5 **Magic:** 10+2 **Immunity:** 22+5 **Luck:** 30+6

* * *

Cyphran quickly engaged against the only female koopalings among them. The two were in the battle stance, indicating that they both were ready.

**Wendy:** Hm? Well if it isn't the new Toad recruit. Still hanging out with the bad boys huh? You should quit while you are at it, since you don't belong here.

**Cyphran:** I decide where I belong, and not you!

**Wendy:** Oh really? Because last I checked I was the daughter of you mentor, therefore I am basically your boss! I knew you weren't fit to work with us, so why bother staying?

**Cyphran:** Because I love the life I am having now, unlike the life where I was abandoned I was actually needed here. The guys depend on me, they cheer me up, and I was really happy with them. If you think I am just going to give it all way, then think again sister!

**Wendy:** Urgh! Your attitude towards me pisses me off! That's it! I'm going to enjoy scratching that pretty face of yours!

Wendy enlarged her bracelets and they started charging towards Cyphran. Cyphran managed to avoid getting tangled by them and brought out her giant sword. She began slashing at Wendy, who parried her attacks with the used of those bracelets she was always wearing on her wrists. The bracelets proved to be capable of cutting, since when they hit the ground it left slash-marks all over them. Wendy's attacks were very quick and all Cyphran could do was block them. Cyphran was almost out of stamina, while Wendy was acting as if she was enjoying the fight very much. Finally, Cyphran was exhausted and was now on her knees to the ground, it looked like she was at Wendy's mercy.

**Wendy:** I told you that you weren't suited to work with us. Now…

She placed her bracelet on Cyphran's neck and held her in the air. She brought out her other bracelet and intended to finish her off with it.

**Wendy:** Any last word?

**Cyphran:** …yeah…you are ugly…

**Wendy:** Why you!

In her rage, she brandished her bracelet towards Cyphran, who managed to knock it off with her foot. She then slashed Wendy's other arm to release herself. She then turned her sword to recovery mode and stabbed herself with it.

**Wendy:** Oh my, did your life sucked so bad that you decided to take your own life?

**Cyphran:** This sword is designed by me…it had two effects, to kill and to heal. Right now, I am using its secondary effect to heal myself from the damages you caused me until now.

**Wendy:** Huh? Hey, that's not fair!

**Cyphran:** Fair? Like you understand the word! And now…

Cyphran switched her sword back to massacre mode.

**Cyphran:** …the tables have turned. HYAHH!

Cyphran continued to slash her weapons at Wendy, who seems to be fatigued by it. The swinging of the sword was getting stronger each time she hit her bracelets. The blade was getting too hard for Wendy to block now, and eventually the final blow ended up shattering both her bracelets.

**Wendy:** Aw crap!

And as a finishing blow, her final swing slashed through Wendy's shell on her chest, knocking her out and ending in her defeat.

**Cyphran:** I guess you weren't suited to be my boss after all.

Cyphran received 100 starpoints and became level 9.

**HP:** 29+5 **FP:** 26+4 **Power:** 26+7 **Block:** 15+5 **Technique:** 19+4 **Magic:** 17+4 **Immunity:** 16+5 **Luck:** 20+6

* * *

Four koopalings remained and Basker made his move on to them now. Morton got in his way by landing right in front of him, causing a small quake.

**Morton:** Grawrl! I wanted to fight a strong guy, and this is all I got?!

**Basker:** Why don't you bring it on then? I might not disappoint you.

**Morton:** Fool! I'll crush you as of you were an ant!

Morton blasted his fireballs at Basker, who repelled it with his hammer. Morton continued to blast fireballs at him, while Basker either kept repelling them or dodging them. Finally, Morton decided to use his signature attack and slam to the ground, causing waves of quake heading towards his opponent. Basker slammed his giant hammer hard on the ground and as a result he was pushed towards the air thanks to the momentum. On air, Basker threw his **Rapid Hammers** at the gray koopaling, who also fired his fireballs again at Basker on air. Basker brought out his large hammer and slammed it to Morton's head, _hard_. Basker landed on his feet and was surprised to see that Morton managed to survive the hit; it appears that his head was made out of titanium, metaphorically. Morton tried to blast his fires at him again, but Basker threw his hammer right at Morton's mouth which resulted in him choking.

**Morton:** …gack…cough…grack! I..m…cho…king…

**Basker:** Here, let me help you with that!

Basker brought out his giant hammer again and slammed it right into Morton's stomach, causing serious pain and have him flew straight towards the wall, where his back of his shell was buried to. The hammer that was choking him flew out of his mouth during the impact and Basker caught it with his free hand.

**Basker:** I'm an ant? Then that makes you a tick!

Basker received 100 starpoints for his victory and became level 11.

**HP:** 37+5 **FP:** 35+4 **Power:** 39+8 **Block:** 37+5 **Technique:** 40+4 **Magic:** 13+0 **Immunity:** 24+4 **Luck:** 26+3

* * *

Markay was charging towards the throne while all of the sudden, a beach ball was catapulted towards him. Markay dodge the beach ball and take a look at the thrower, it was Iggy.

**Markay:** Son of Bowser! Prepare for defeat!

**Iggy:** My defeat? I don't think so. You mushroom citizens have entered our domain so we got the advantage of the playing field here. The chance of your survival here is beneath 10%, while chance of stalemate is only 20%, and the chance of your defeat is about 40%.

**Markay:** And what about the remaining 30%?

**Iggy:** That is the odds of your death after this battle!

**Markay:** Screw your probability logic, fiend! You have made one miscalculation, and that it that the hero always prevails against evil doers like you!

**Iggy:** Hmph! Your confidence raised your survival rate up to 5%, I'll give you that. But I'll show you not to take my calculations very lightly!

Iggy launched his beach balls towards Markay who was charging fast towards the thrower. Iggy started to launch an even bigger beach ball at him, but Markay just pierced through it with his spear. Then he jumped on one of the beach balls Iggy threw and was now on air. He pierced his weapon towards Iggy, but Iggy got in his shell and negated the attack. Markay started to fight in close arm combat with Iggy with his pole arm in his hand. Iggy on the other hand swiped his claws at the brave toad, and occasionally blasted flames at him. Markay dodged the fire and used his spear to slash Iggy's leg. But the koopa ling remained standing and got in the shell and hit Markay with it. Markay was knocked 5 feet away from the koopaling. Iggy then deployed three more beach balls and placed himself in a shell on top of them. The balls and the shell bounced and bounced until the shell ended up really high, it was now spinning on air and was about to land on top of Markay. Markay saw through Iggy's plan and quickly jumped on one of the beach balls on the floor. He aimed his spear upward and was soaring on to the air right towards the koopaling in his spinning shell. He hit the shell with the spear really hard, and made him lose his balance. Markay then grabbed the shell and began to land with him while the shell was beneath the toad. The impact from the fall made the koopaling very dizzy, making him vulnerable. Markay now was right in front of Iggy; he aimed his spear at him once more and charged right at him. Iggy was too dizzy to see clearly and before he got his sights back Markay initiated his **Valkyrie Pierce **through Iggy's upper torso. This move landed in critical hit and resulted in his defeat.

**Iggy:** …ugh…it appears…I have made…an error…for the first time…how illogical...

He fainted.

**Markay:** Calculations doesn't matter in battle; you just have to show the efforts if you want to win. Believe me, I've told this to my brother many times.

Markay received 100 starpoints and became level 12.

**HP:** 39+3 **FP:** 28+5 **Power:** 45+6 **Block:** 36+3 **Technique:** 39+2 **Magic:** 16+1 **Immunity:** 21+5 **Luck:** 23+4

* * *

Sinmark approached the pink-colored koopaling wearing shades, while wielding his weapons.

**Roy:** Heh! Sweet, I get to fight a ninja clan!

**Sinmark:** Though you be my opponent, I wish to bow down to you before our confrontation.

**Roy:** Yeah, yeah. Let's get this battle over with.

**Sinmark:** Though be careful I advise you. You may continue to blast me with that flamethrower of yours but you'll exhaust yourself eventually and by the time you catch your breath, I'll end this battle swiftly.

Roy blasted his flamethrower and they started taking shapes. Roy's fires were taking the form of weapons such as arrows. The fire arrows were fired towards Sinmark, who was too quick to hit. Sinmark brought his giant shuriken and threw at Roy. Roy made another weapon out of his fire, this time it took a form of a morning star. Roy swung the fiery morning star and parried the shuriken thrown at him. He then reshaped the fiery weapon into an axe. Roy swung the weapon again and engaged with Sinmark in a close arm battle. Sinmark brought out his own blades and continued to block Roy's attacks. Sinmark's quick swinging made the fiery weapon cut in two. Roy however did not stop there, and blasted his fire again, this time it took the form of a long giant dragon. The flaming dragon tried to attack Sinmark with its bites. After dodging the attacks, Sinmark deployed his Velvet Grenade and blasted the dragon away. The blast made Roy flew backward. Roy was starting to get irritated now.

**Roy:** Not bad…but it's time for me to get serious.

Roy started to cover himself in flames and charged towards the ninja. Sinmark was caught off-guard by the transformation of the koopaling and started blocking all the attacks he was throwing at him. After all the blockings, Sinmark decided to take evasive maneuvers. Roy began to blast fires all over the place, now the surrounding area was now scorched in Roy's flames. Eventually this resulted in Roy tiring himself from his berserker state. Roy looked to see if any of his fires even hit the ninja. Unfortunately for him, the ninja came out of the blaze, unharmed, and he was now equipped with his chained shuriken.

**Roy:** Heh, so I've lost huh? C'mon then, finish me off…

**Sinmark:** Gladly.

Sinmark deployed the **Chained Shurikens** technique on Roy and brought him to the floor.

**Roy:** Ugh! …heh heh…tell me something…did I reached your expectation for this battle?

Roy lost consciousness right after those words.

**Sinmark:** Indeed you have…and I'm sorry for it to end this way.

Sinmark received 100 starpoints and leveled up to level 11.

**HP:** 40+5 **FP:** 34+3 **Power:** 47+5 **Block:** 28+6 **Technique:** 34+3 **Magic:** 18+1 **Immunity:** 30+3 **Luck:** 36+4

* * *

Only one koopaling remained, and it was now up to Dawson to fight him.

**Ludwig:** Grr, so I'm the last one? Those guys were so unreliable even at this stage.

**Dawson:** Hope you are a better fighter than they were, I'm anticipating for a great battle with you.

**Ludwig:** Ha! And I am looking forward to make you eat dirt! Let's go!

Ludwig started by creating illusions of himself; Dawson was surprised by this but remained unfazed by it. Dawson closed his eyes and opened his mind, hoping to determine which one was the real Ludwig. Within seconds, Dawson back-kicked towards the real Ludwig who was actually behind him, Ludwig was caught off-guard when Dawson managed to hit him other than the illusions.

**Ludwig:** Ugh, not bad…but this will only get harder and harder!

Ludwig repeated his strategy, but this time he had them all hide in each of their shells and they started to spin around the area. The shells were all over the field, and they all managed to hit Dawson one by one. The illusions were somehow able to hit him even though they were supposed to be holograms. Their assaults were starting to hit him like crazy. Finally, Dawson could not take it anymore and he transformed into werewolf in rage and started attacking them all with his claws. At some point, he knocked away the real one and quickly grabbed it, he then bite the shell Ludwig was in and the shell started to crack.

**Ludwig:** UGH! Stop! You are crushing me!

He then grabbed the shell and slammed it hard to the ground, and then leaped into the air and descended right down to the koopaling. As he landed, he unleashed his **Massacre of the Grim** attack at his target, Ludwig could not take the hit and he was taken out by the werewolf's fury.

**Ludwig:** Tell me…I won't turn into a werewolf…will I…? It won't do me any good for my image…

Ludwig fainted.

**Dawson:** I only bit your shell, not at where my fangs could contact your blood stream. You get to keep your so called "image".

Dawson received 100 starpoints and leveled up to level 11.

**HP:** 40+3 **FP:** 30+2 **Power:** 50+8 **Block:** 34+6 **Technique:** 32+5 **Magic:** 15+0 **Immunity:** 37+2 **Luck:** 25+5

* * *

The entire party moved towards the koopaling who were all lying unconscious and watched as the black phantoms that were latched on them coming out of them. They all let out their screech before disappearing out of existence forever.

**?:** NOOO!

Someone came from above, it was the koopa king himself, but something wasn't right about him. He didn't seem like himself and there were purple miasma coming out of him.

**Bowser?:** My plan…it's ruined! You will all pay for this…I'll crush you all!

The koopa king roared and picked a fight with everyone below him. Triche began by activating her Might Hour skill again; she raised the nearby teammates' attack stats and gained 20 starpoints. Harlink approached the koopa king and used **Destiny Cleaver** on him to deal maximum damages. Surkton fired his **Bullet Flare** to burn Bowser, which he succeeded. Illuminair also helped by using **Microshock** to hurt the boss without worrying about his high defense. Bo got his puppet to use **Bullet Fun** on Bowser for extra damages while Nautica used **Venom Kiss** move to poison him for the second status ailment. Basker attacked his king with his **Rapid Hammers** technique, while Wyven fired the **Bertha Bill** which stood in its place until it can attack in the next turn. Dedré moved towards the koopa king and damaged him with her **Frenzy Song** move. Mario also participated by firing his fireball at Bowser, thanks to the attack boost from Triche, the damage was intensifying. Bowser was now down to 2% of his health; and Viola sang for Dedré and leveled up to level 9.

**HP:** 35+5 **FP:** 27+2 **Power:** 13+0 **Block:** 20+1 **Technique:** 22+3 **Magic:** 32+4 **Immunity:** 35+5 **Luck:** 30+5

Dedré approached the koopa king with her extra turn and used her frenzy Song to finish him off. She defeated him and leveled up to level 10.

**HP:** 33+2 **FP:** 33+2 **Power:** 20+1 **Block:** 23+4 **Technique:** 25+2 **Magic:** 42+5 **Immunity:** 26+4 **Luck:** 26+3

**Bowser?:** GGGRRRAAAWWWRRRLLL!

A giant apparition wearing a crown popped out of the koopa king, who fell to the floor. This apparition was none other than King Boo himself.

**Peach:** Finally, the king of those ghosts appears in front of us! At last we meet, King Boo!

**King Boo:** Silence! How dare you get in my way of conquering this world?! I'll make you suffer for your foolish deeds pulled against me!

**Basker:** Tell us one thing! Why did you have to manipulate Bowser and the koopa troops?!

**King Boo:** Because Bowser had the perfect tools for dominating worlds: armies, weapons, and his intimating looks for the whole world would tremble upon! I have always dreamed of conquering this world but it was not possible when I was a ghost. Therefore, I chose Bowser as a host for me to achieve it, and I could have succeeded if you all didn't get in my way! First it was that magikoopa working under the koopa king, and now you.

**Cyphran:** You mean Kemek? What have you done to him?!

**King Boo:** I have tossed him in this castle's dungeon for his resistance. I have to say, he put quite a fight. And now, it is your turn to join him!

King Boo spawned some of his spike balls around him.

**King Boo:** I have put you in a painting twice Mario! And I shall do it again! Now that your brother isn't here to help you, I can easily be able to take you down!

The party remembered what E Gadd told them, King Boo could not be harmed physically but he could be harmed by his own attacks. Mario knew what to do for this battle. The Bertha Bill Wyven summoned fired towards one of the spike balls and the ball hit King Boo in the face, causing damages on him.

**King Boo:** UGH!

Hexica approached the other spike ball and used her **Artic Caliber** move to direct it to King Boo again. Megwen used her **Gale Masquerade** move to push the last spike ball towards the Boo king once more. After the third hit, he was now vulnerable to physical attacks. Mario made the finishing blow with his hammer attack and took out King Boo once and for all. He received 120 starpoints and leveled up to level 12.

**HP:** 54+8 **FP:** 45+3 **Power:** 48+6 **Block:** 34+4 **Technique:** 31+3 **Magic:** 37+5 **Immunity:** 33+5 **Luck:** 33+2

**King Boo:** AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!

King Boo's scream was agonizing as the sound screeched across the entire room. After the long battle, it was finally over.

* * *

King Boo was on the floor, who appears to be tired looking for a ghost. And just like Grodus and Cackletta, King Boo was also disappearing as he was turning into black dust.

**King Boo:** Ugh…heh heh heh…well done…you have destroyed another part of the ztar…tell me though…do you think that you are few step away from extinguishing the ztar curse? You are only delaying what it has in store for you all. You have defeated me, but my partner is already starting to initiate his part of the plan.

**Starlow:** Partner? Do you mean Antasma?

**King Boo:** That's right, and by now he is close to unleashing his nightmare clouds from the dream world, and soon they will consume anyone dreaming at this moment. Eventually, people all around the world will fall victim to it and be corrupted by them. Once that happens, people will start to lose hope, and their negative energies will come out, spreading this darkness faster in the process. Even if you manage to take out Antasma, you'll be too late to stop it. Go ahead and keep fighting, you'll only expect to meet the full effect of the ztar curse in the end. If only I could see you suffer afterwards. Ha ha ha! Good luck…you'll need it…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

That was the last time they ever heard from King Boo before he vanished completely. The party members were all rattled about King Boo's warning now. Can they even stand a chance anymore?

**Starlow:** If what he said is true, then we won't have much time. We need to encounter Antasma next and stop his plan!

**Markay:** But how will we even get to this dream world King Boo mentioned?

**Starlow:** Dream realm was accessible in Pill'o Isle; I suspect that that's where we must go next. Besides, one of the cosmic orbs is there, so we have to go there anyway.

**Peach:** Speaking of cosmic orbs, where is the one that's supposed to be in this castle?

**Starlow:** C'mon, let's ask Bowser.

The group got to Bowser, who was unconscious at the moment. Basker and his team approached the koopa king, hoping to wake him up.

**Basker:** Lord Bowser! Wake up sir! Cyphran, can you determine when he'll regain consciousness?

**Cyphran:** I've got a perfect tool that should help him wake right up.

Cyphran brought out a tongue depressor and covered it with an elixir which had foul smell from it. She placed the tongue depressor end covered in the elixir on Bowser's nose, and the smell made the koopa king wake up instantly.

**Bowser:** UGH! What did you make me smell?!

**Basker:** Lord Bowser! You are alive!

**Bowser:** Huh? Is that you Basker? What's going on? How long have I been out? AH! Did you and your team managed to find Mario?

**Basker:** Um, about that…

Basker got out of Bowser's way so that he could see Mario, along with Peach across the room.

**Bowser:** You brought him here?! What is the matter with you?! He's our ENEMY! You aren't supposed to bring the enemy to our castle! Although I _am_ very impressed that you managed to bring princess peach with you, so I might overlook it just this once.

Starlow approached Bowser.

**Starlow:** You dummy! You and your army were taken over by King Boo and his minions! If it wasn't for Mario, you would have been a goner for sure!

**Bowser:** Huh? You are here as well? Typical! Now I have you to annoy the shell out of me?

**Starlow:** Look, I don't want to be here as much as you do! I only came here because we needed to! And we did save your life so give us some respect!

**Bowser:** What, so you expect a "thank you" from me? Fat chance, confetti!

**Starlow:** Instead of thanking us then, how about repaying us with a favor?

**Bowser:** A favor?! You expect for me to do you with a favor?

**Peach:** No, but I expect you to do _me_ a favor, Bowser.

**Bowser:** Why of course princess Peach! What can I do for you?

**Peach:** We are looking for something that's supposed to be in your castle, it is spherical-shaped and has an Omega symbol on it. Do you know anything about it?

**Bowser:** Spherical? You mean like a ball? The only balls I carry in my castle are cannonballs. Unless you are talking about those, I won't be able to help you much.

**Starlow:** Huh, so you were useless to us after all, huh?

**Bowser:** Why you little…

**?:** Lord Bowser!

A familiar voice came from the end of the throne room. The voice belonged to Kemek, who seem to have escaped from his dungeon.

**Kemek:** Thank heavens that you are alright!

**Bowser:** Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?

**Kemek: **It was because that those came out of nowhere and took you down without you knowing. Ever since then, you were under its control and locked me in our dungeon.

**Cyphran:** How did you escape?

**Kemek:** Did you forget that I was the one who designed our dungeon? Naturally I knew about the loose openings I placed there, just in case we ever get locked up in our own dungeon. But enough about that, I see that you have brought Mario and Peach to our castle Basker, great work.

**Peach:** Wait, first hear us out.

**Kemek:** Can't do missy, you are in our domain and therefore our prisoner. Basker, go ahead and lock them up.

Basker knew that he had to follow, but for once he was hesitant about following Kemek's direct order. Ever since working together with Mario, it became hard for him to turn on him now, and besides, he now knew that there was a true enemy which he must help Mario defeat.

**Basker:** I'm sorry Kemek, but I won't do it.

**Kemek:** What did you just say?! Are you declaring an insubordination towards me? You are aware that as a chief officer you are to follow a direct order, right?! Disobeying it would result in your expulsion from your duty! If you don't wish for that, then I suggest…

**Basker:** And I suggest that _you_ listen sir! We have encountered into Mario by chance during our quest of finding him, but ever since then we have learned a lot about what the world is facing right now. The world is doomed and if we let it die, there's not going to be a world for us to conquer. So now, this world needs him more than ever. I will not follow any order that might doom this world. Saving it comes first, you should know that.

**Kemek:** Bah! Of all the foolishness, this is what you choose to do, go against me.

**Basker:** Sir, I beg you to help them just this once, help them so that we can go back the way things were before all this ever even happened. You can punish me for defying you afterwards.

**Kemek: **…

**Bowser:** Kemek… just let them do as they please.

**Kemek:** Lord Bowser?

**Bowser:** We owe them, anyway, and I hate being on debt. So just get this over with.

**Kemek:** *sigh* very well then. What do you ask for princess Peach?

**Peach:** We are looking for something called a cosmic orb which is supposed to be in this castle somewhere, it should be round and has an Omega symbol on it. Do you know anything about it?

**Kemek:** An orb with an omega…ah, there was a statue of Bowser holding some kind of an orb. I remember that there was an omega symbol on it, I believe I showed you guys the statue once as a tour guide here. Remember?

They were trying to remember if they did.

**Wyven:** Ah, there was that time where Kemek showed us around the place that had lots of statue, did not sure if any of them had any specific pose worth remembering.

**Starlow:** C'mon then, let's go get it!

**Bowser:** Hold it! If you are going to take part from my family statues then I'm going to make sure you don't end up chiseling the wrong area. Kemek, get someone to nurse my sons and daughter and tend to their wounds at once.

**Kemek:** Yes sir.

* * *

Minutes have passed and they were now in Bowser's stone garden, which had many statues of himself making all kinds of poses. The one that caught their attention was the one with Bowser holding an orb of some kind, and like how Kemek described it, it had the Omega symbol on it.

**Starlow:** That's it alright, now how do we get it?

**Bowser:** Like this.

Bowser shook the floor by ground-pounding on it and made the orb fall down from the statue's hand. Mario caught the falling orb; he now had three cosmic orbs in their possession.

**Bowser:** I don't know how that thing will help you save this world, and frankly I don't care. Take these dark forces out so that we can carry on with our lives.

**Starlow:** Thanks, you've been a lot helpful to us.

**Bowser:** HMPH!

**Basker:** Lord Bowser, sir, may we also help out with Mario on his quest? We shall bring the good name to our army by defeating them with his sides.

**Bowser:** More the merrier I suppose, fine then, go take them out for shaming my kingdom's name! What is your next plan now?

**Starlow:** We are going to obtain the fourth cosmic orb and defeat Antasma on Pill'o Island.

**Bowser:** Antasma? Oh I remember, you mean that purple bat guy who I allied myself with until I turned on him. Knowing him, he's probably up to no good, messing around with dreams and all. Go ahead and fight him, I'll need to stay and repair my kingdom.

**Starlow:** Wow, you still watch over it, even though you are retiring.

**Bowser:** You heard about that? Well I don't care. Until my sons are ready to rule, I'm doing everything until then. Use the airship I gave my troops to get to your destination faster.

**Peach:** Thank you Bowser, we appreciate what you've done for us today.

* * *

After leaving the castle, the group was back on the airship and they started to depart for their next destination. From here on out, they began making plans for what they should be doing. Peach was concerned about one thing though, the fact that Geno has been silent for the whole time.

**Peach:** Geno, you haven't spoken in a while, is there something wrong?

Geno was silent for a long time, and then he responded.

**Geno:** Peach, Mario, I can't take it anymore, I have watched for far too long and all I could do was watch while the curse is influencing faster than we anticipated. I shall idle no more, I wish to assist you by finding a body for me to take over.

**Starlow:** Whoa, why all of the sudden?

**Geno:** When King Boo mentioned Antasma's plan, I realized that I wasn't fulfilling my duty properly, and that I've only was able to stay in the sidelines. I don't wish to feel obsolete as of now, so please before we make our next move, help me find a body I can operate in.

**Peach:** Okay, but where should we start?

**Starlow:** Say Bo, do you know a good place for selling dolls? Since you like marionettes and all, I thought you would know.

**Bo: **I am sorry, but I did not purchase my puppet, I crafted her. I wouldn't know where to look for buying a doll.

**Starlow:** Well, we are too tired to even figure it out, so how about we try searching first thing in the morning?

**Peach:** Good idea. It's getting dark out to even try looking for one anyway. We'll try searching when morning comes.

**Geno:** Fair enough.

Today was a long day, especially with the battles and all. Now that they obtained the third cosmic orb, they were on their way to get the fourth one in Pill'o Isle. But before that, they are going to find a way to help their friend by finding him a new body. Where could they find one? Find out in the next chapter.

* * *

**Well that was an exciting chapter. It took me whole day to finish, I'm not kidding; I seriously spend the whole day through night in front of my computer writing this chapter. Next chapter will also be interesting; it's when they take a small detour to someplace rather unexpected from the Paper Mario series. It's been over 90 days since I posted this story, and I'm glad to know that there are people who reads them. What did you think about this chapter? Please leave reviews and look forward to the next chapter. See you next time!**


	32. Chapter 21 Geek vs Chicks

**It's been a while everyone, only two to three weeks left before I leave for the army, and then there won't be another update for the next 21 months. Mario and his companions have gotten their third cosmic orb, and they are about to make way to their forth. However, under Geno's request, they must first help him get another body so that he can assist them in the future. Question is; where can they find a perfect doll just like the Geno doll was?**

* * *

_Support_

* * *

**Illuminair and Luvic**

**Illuminair:** Ahh~! I just love strolling in the middle of the night. So quiet, so peaceful, and so dark. It isn't so peaceful when I do this when the sun is out, since I tend to make things too bright and people complains about it. At least there won't be any complainers at this hour. Yes, I am alone at last!

A sound can be heard from behind her,

**Illuminair:** Huh? Is someone there? Oh dear, it appears that I wasn't alone after all. Who else besides me would come out during midnight? Oh, I know! It could be some thugs who would mug on defenseless girls when they are alone in the dark. Perhaps walking out here alone in the dark wasn't such a good idea. I should hide…no; the lights I'm constantly producing will blow my cover no matter where I hide! I guess there is no choice then, I should fight. I'm strong enough, so why should I run?

The sound of footsteps is getting louder, indicating that someone was approaching her closer by seconds.

**Illuminair:** Here he comes, when he gets too close I will shock him. ….aaaannnnnndddddd…..there!

Illuminair shocked at the assailant who approached her.

**Luvic:** AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH!

**Illuminair:** Aha! So I was being followed! Who are you and what do you want from me?!

**Luvic:** AUGH! What the SHELL is wrong with you?! Shocking a koopa who was just strolling out here?!

**Illuminair:** For precautions! You suddenly sneaked up on me, so naturally I retaliated. You are one of those baddies working for Bowser aren't you?! What did you want from me?! Were you trying to mug me? Or perhaps you were going to take advantage of me?!

**Luvic:** What kind of stupid things are you assuming? I wasn't gonna do any of that!

**Illuminair:** I have a hard time believing that! You koopa troopas working for Bowser are always causing trouble! Why else would you sneak up on someone during the night stroll?!

Luvic took out something which he was holding on to and showed it to Illuminair. It was a coin pouch of some kind.

**Luvic:** I was after you so that I can return this to you!

**Illuminair:** My coin pouch! When did you steal this from me?!

**Luvic:** STEAL?! Lady, you dropped this when you were passing by that lamppost back there. You were fortunate that I noticed it or you might not have noticed that you are missing your currency carrier. I may look like a thug, but that doesn't mean I'm a criminal.

**Illuminair:** Oh dear, are you serious?

**Luvic:** Yes! You got lot of nerve accusing someone just because of someone's intimidating appearances.

**Illuminair:** Gosh, I'm so sorry. When I thought someone was coming to get me, I had no idea how to deal with such situation. I chose to act before evaluating what was going on. Still, you shouldn't have sneaked up on me like that; you should have called me instead.

**Luvic:** Things like that aren't really easy if I don't know your name.

**Illuminair:** In that case, you can call me Illuminair. What should I call you?

**Luvic:** I'm Luvic.

**Illuminair:** Luvic? What a strange name for a koopa troopa.

**Luvic:** My real name sounded dumb, so I had it changed.

**Illuminair:** Very well then, I'll call you Luvic. You know, you are quite hard to detect in the dark, because of that black shell you are wearing. I guess I was easy to find with my lights, huh?

**Luvic:** Yeah, you stood out like a sore thumb.

**Illuminair:** Well I should get going now, thank you for returning my wallet Luvic, and sorry for shocking you.

**Luvic:** No problem. Just don't let it happen again.

Illuminair leaves.

**Luvic:** God…I try doing good deeds and I get shocked for it. Is it the looks, or is it simply because of my occupation?

**Illuminair and Luvic support reached mushroom rank**

* * *

**Hexica and Sinmark 3**

**Sinmark:** Are you prepared to go over what we did last time?

**Hexica:** I'm kind of nervous actually. My power has been easier to control thanks to this method, but I am also feeling uneasy because of it. Do you think we should keep doing this?

**Sinmark:** I wouldn't be helping you if I was sure that we shouldn't. C'mon, just do like what you did last time.

**Hexica:** Okay, I'll try to hold them back a bit though.

**Sinmark:** Release!

**Hexica:** HYAH!

Hexica blasted her dark ice magic at Sinmark, who started dodging. The magic did not hit the ninja at all, which pleased Hexica. Few minutes later however, the magic started to go awry and emitted even bigger dark ice magic.

**Hexica:** Uh, Sinmark…something's not right…my magic looks like it's getting stronger.

**Sinmark:** Just keep releasing them! Don't even think about stopping now!

The magic was becoming more intensifying by seconds, and then afterwards they became too big for the ninja to be able to dodge them. And eventually, the ice magic hit him in the leg, immobilizing him.

**Sinmark:** AUGH! My…my leg…

**Hexica:** Oh no, Sinmark!

Hexica managed to stop her magic and she quickly approached Sinmark, who was lying down while holding his a frozen leg.

**Hexica:** Oh god, Sinmark…what have I done?!

**Sinmark:** Ugh…to think that it will hit me at long last…either I'm getting slower or you are getting good at hitting me with your magic.

**Hexica:** Dumbass! You shouldn't make jokes with your current condition!

**Sinmark:** Funny, this ice of yours I expected to be very cold, but why does it feel like it's burning me instead?

**Hexica:** Don't move, I'll try to get help!

**Sinmark:** Don't worry, I've prepared for this as well. I'll slowly chisel my leg out of this ice with this kunai I'm holding.

**Hexica:** You…you knew the risks, yet you decided to help me…why?!

**Sinmark:** I don't really know, perhaps my nature decided to take my principle to another angle. Perhaps it got tired of me from harming others, so instead it got me to help them instead.

**Hexica:** That's why you decided to help me in the first place?

**Sinmark:** As I thought about it, I believe that's it. In the past, I was known to bring death to those who my clients wanted dead. Back then I didn't really care about who I hurt; all I cared about was the compensations I received when I got the job done.

**Hexica:** So when did you started caring?

**Sinmark:** When I was hired to assassinate a business man in Toad town. They did not give me much detail such as why they wanted him dead, they simply advised me to finish the job quickly, and soon I did. I managed to complete my job, but then something happened which I could not have expected, my action was witnessed by my target's children. The children's witness made it that my crimes could not be covered and they knew that the business man was murdered, instead of it being an accident. When I took that man's life, I saw what I was through those kids' reflecting eyes. Was this what my life was supposed to bring? Was what I gained really worth sacrificing their family? I did not wanted to harm anybody ever since.

**Hexica:** But you didn't leave your assassination business.

**Sinmark:** Back then I was to work for anyone regardless of who I was supposed to dispose of. But I decided to change by working for the right people, and eliminate only the bad ones and never the goods. I only wished that I could undo the grief I caused for those toad families, especially for those three toad kids.

**Hexica:** I'm glad you changed then; otherwise my magic would still be going berserk on me by now.

**Sinmark:** When I decided to help you, I had hoped that I could make up for the sins I've committed, but I fear that that won't be enough.

**Hexica:** I wouldn't say that.

**Sinmark:** Hm?

**Hexica:** If you didn't help me, my magic could have took many lives by now because of how I couldn't control it. I'd say that you have saved more than enough lives to make up for the lives you took.

**Sinmark:** Thank you Hexica, for putting your faith in me.

**Hexica:** I should be thanking you too. How's your leg now?

**Sinmark:** The burning pain is slowly fading away. As soon as I get out of it, I'll be able to walk again.

**Hexica:** Thank goodness. I hope that we won't have to do this anymore; from now one I'll try to help myself. Thank you again for helping me until now.

**Sinmark:** All's well, ends well

**Hexica and Sinmark support reached star rank**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

The airship was cruising over the morning sky; it was flying blindly since no one knew where to go to find a place for finding dolls. Everyone woke up and went to the lounge to discuss where they should go.

**Geno:** Princess Peach, are you certain that Gaz doesn't live on Rose town anymore?

**Peach:** I have met him and his mother before they moved when I visited there; they didn't tell me where they were going.

**Starlow:** Great, so where else can we find a Geno doll that's perfect for you to take control of?

Suddenly, one of their companions approached them to join in the conversation.

**Chaz:** Pardon me but I couldn't help but overhear that you are looking for a Geno doll.

**Peach:** Why hello, Chaz! Yes, we are trying to find a Geno doll for our spirit friend here could operate in.

**Starlow:** from the looks of it, you seem to have some knowledge of the doll.

**Chaz:** Indeed I do, the doll is based on a supposed character meant to be an addition to our world. The mystery of this character is yet unknown but many children loved its design and it became quite popular all over the world. Unfortunately the production of such doll had to be stopped due to the company going through sudden bankruptcy.

**Starlow:** Which means that they are now vintage toys, meaning they are practically an antique now.

**Chaz:** Precisely, and those who owns them will not simply give them away. However, I believe I know where we can procure one of them.

**Peach:** Really? Where?

**Chaz:** During many years of playing with them, they tend to get sold online, and I just happen to know who purchased all of those broken Geno dolls.

**Starlow:** Who would be crazy enough to buy some toys that costs almost a person's average life savings?

**Chaz:** An internet fanatic named Francis; he is the master of creating online webs and creating all kinds of gizmos out of latest technologies.

**Peach:** Oh no, you don't mean the same Francis who happens to be a nerdy chameleon obsessed digital bitz materials, and the owner of the digibutter website, are you?

**Chaz:** Your description of him matches perfectly. Do you know of him?

**Peach:** Know of him?! That geek was a nuisance during our quest for hunting pure hearts! There is simply no way I am ever going near that dork!

**Chaz:** Well then you'll have a hard time finding one Geno doll. Far as I can know, Francis is practically the only one I know who even have those dolls now. He kept posting pictures of them in digibutter to brag about how he owns stuffs that are hard to get. As he always says, "they are better in mint conditions!" Although I do believe that he made modifications to the Geno dolls that was broken with newer technologies.

**Starlow:** How do you know all that?

**Chaz:** Because I am also a member of his site.

**Peach:** Really?

**Chaz:** Yes, I believe I wrote that in my résumé when I was applying for a job as a librarian for your castle princess.

**Peach:** Oh sorry, I don't really look into that, that's usually Toadsworth's job when he hires people.

**Chaz:** Anyway if you want that doll, we will have to ask Francis if we can rent one of his.

**Peach:** But we don't know how to get to Bizworld, where his home is.

**Chaz:** Actually he moved to another abode about a year ago, I believe it's somewhere in the south which is in between Merrymore and Moleville.

**Peach:** The only place I know that's between those towns is the Tower that's owned by Booster.

**Chaz:** That tower _was_ his tower until he got married to a woman named Valentina, ever since she forced him to live with her somewhere far, therefore he sold it to someone else, who bought it online. I surmise that Francis managed to buy it online, the thing is, that tower now belongs to him and it is heavily guarded.

**Peach:** Well, at least we now know where to go. Mario, could you tell the captain to head for the former Booster's tower? Give them the coordinates if they don't know where that is.

Mario agreed and did as princess asked.

* * *

Few minutes later the airship was now heading towards its new destination, Francis's tower. After journeying through the clouds for half an hour, they managed to reach close to the tower where they were heading. The tower was being surrounded by flying meowbots; their cat-like designs proved that Francis was indeed the owner of that place now.

**Peach:** There! That's the tower which Booster used to live in! It changed so much ever since Francis started living in it. He even got his usual cat bots to run his security surveillance around it.

**Starlow:** What's with this guy and cats? I don't get it. Isn't that something what girl genius would design them as?

**Peach:** Apparently he watches too many anime that involves cruel display of furry house animals. C'mon, let's stop by his front door and see if we can reason with him for giving us one of his Geno dolls.

**Starlow:** Okey dokey, Momohime-Sama!

Peach and Mario made weird faces when Starlow said that.

**Peach:** What?

**Starlow:** *giggle* sorry, when you said "anime" I just couldn't resist.

* * *

The airship landed close to the tower but they made sure that it was out of the tower's sight. Mario, Peach, Starlow, and all of their companions walked towards the gate of Francis's new home. Peach rang the doorbell and then someone responded. It wasn't Francis, but one of his security bot.

**Meowgate: **_Hello nya~! You have entered Francis's house nya~! What business do you have with my master nya~?_

**Peach:** Hello, um we would like to speak to Francis! We want to borrow something from him and we will leave as soon as we get it!

**Meowgate: **_I would like to help you for asking nicely nya~! But even so, you must follow the rules here nya~! No one can enter my master's home unless you are a cute babe nya~!_

**Peach:** Wasn't it "unless you are cute babes or a nerdy fanatic like Francis" before?

**Meowgate: **_Not this time nya~, last time he let a nerd in his home, he wrecked Francis's collection of anime DVDs and all other priceless home materials, they were unrepairable which is why master moved away in the first place nya~, therefore he won't let other nerds in anymore, now he will only let cute girls in nya~!_

**Starlow:** Wow, doesn't this guy have anything better to do? I mean why would he only let girls in?

**Geno:** It is indeed a mystery beyond comprehension.

**Peach:** In any case, we should just follow his rule and just let the girls in. You guys can just stay out here.

**Markay:** There's no way I am leaving you unsupervised! I'll follow you along…

The Meowgate shot its lasers at Markay as soon as he approached it.

**Meowgate: **_Sorry nya~! No guys allowed nya~!_

**Cyphran:** Alright that's it! I'm going in there and show that womanizing pervert a piece of my mind! How dare he look down on us girls!

**Peach:** That's right girls, let's go in! If he refuses to give us the Geno doll, then we will beat him up for it! Let's go!

**Starlow:** Mario, you and the guys stay here while we girls get the doll, okay?

Mario didn't like the idea, but he had no choice but to let them go alone. For the first time, Mario was actually prevented from joining an upcoming battle.

**Meowgate: **_Wow! So many beautiful girls nya~! My master will be so happy for this nya~! Feel free to come in nya~!_

* * *

All the selected female party members went in to the new fort Francis; the interior looked exactly like Booster's old lobby but was redesigned with brighter wallpapers and mechanical devices all over the walls and ceilings. As they went in, Francis began talking to them through his intercom.

**Francis:** _Welcome to the new fort Francis everyone! I am so glad to finally get some guest after such long time. To think that I would have so many babes to visit me, I feel like I am in heaven! Use the elevator in the front to reach my room. And then we'll talk business. Nerrherrherrherrherrherrherr!_

**Peach:** C'mon, let's get to that room of his!

They went into the elevator which Francis pointed out and used it to get up to the highest floor of the tower. From there, they were now in his new domain, but he was nowhere to be seen.

**Francis:**_Why if it isn't the princess who wrecked my babe attracting simulator. You are looking lovely as ever._

**Peach:** Francis, we don't have time to play your stupid games! We just want something from you and then we are leaving!

**Francis:** _What would I have that you would desire? Could it be my love?_ Nerrherrherrherr!

**Peach:** Ew, no! Where are you anyway?!

**Francis:** _In time, princess, in time._

**Starlow:** Look, we were told that you have some old Geno dolls which you bought online. We were hoping that you could lend us one.

**Francis:** _Uh, why would I give you one of the priceless relics of the gaming history?! These dolls are ~high technical~ and they are more valuable than some ancient antiques!_

**Starlow:** You've got more than enough for you to spare!

**Francis:** _Having more than one_ _makes them more valuable! And I just made latest modification on one of them, which I made for selling it for an auction in my website. Not for you! Of course I would consider giving it to you, if…you know…_

**Peach:** If we what?

**Francis:** _If all you girls would go out with me._

**Ikki:** Gross! Why would we go out with you?!

**Cyphran:** Yeah! Some of us already got crush on someone else! There's no way we'll jeopardize our love for them by going out with you!

**Karleen:** Ugh, just imagining me with this overgrown amphibian makes me want to cut someone!

**Francis:**_How about it princess? Remember, you owe me for damaging one of my priceless gadgets I had; it took me ages to get my hands on it._

**Peach:** No! I'd rather pay for it with coins! How much did it cost? I'll pay for it right now!

**Francis:**_Trying to take responsibility with payment huh? I am not amused. If you were all nerds like me, I'd ask you to leave. But you girls took your trouble coming here, so why leave so soon?_

Just then, all exits of the room became sealed with electrical cages, preventing them from leaving.

**Starlow:** Uh oh, looks like he trapped us.

**Francis:**_I'll have my meow bots apprehend you, and then I'll be enjoying what I'll do to you all afterwards._

**Peach:** He has just crossed the line! Girls, get him!

The girls were surrounded by bunch of meow bots all over the room. Each of them had cameras attached to their heads for some reason.

**Francis: **_Nerrherrherrherrherrherrherrherr! I would like to see them up close! Show them to me! Take pictures if you have to, and then I'll post them online!_

* * *

The area was wide but the large space made it easier for them to battle on. Cyphran started the move by approaching one of the meow bots, readying her sword for battle.

**Francis:** _Wow, a tomboy girl! They are mean but can be sensitive in the inside. Care to dance with me?_

**Cyphran:** Piss off weirdo! I already got someone I like!

**Francis:**_Oohhh! And they got foul tongues as well! More reason for me to like them!_

Cyphran took out her sword and slashed the meow bot with **Slaying Edge** move, Cyphran received 20 starpoints. Koopiri made the next move and started attacking the meow bot on the farther side of the room.

**Francis:** _Wow, this one's cute. That hairstyle and an attitude of a woman who desires her ideals! I wonder what you would look like without your shell on._

**Koopiri:** Oh no, you don't! Don't even think about removing my shell!

Koopiri used **Shell Kick** on the meow bot and received 20 starpoints for defeating it and became level **10**.

**HP:** 35+3 **FP:** 32+2 **Power:** 37+4 **Block:** 53+6 **Technique:** 38+2 **Magic:** 26+3 **Immunity:** 34+5 **Luck:** 28+3

Harlink approached another meow bot and prepared to attack it.

**Francis:**_Yowza! This chick is one hell of a babe! She's strong and pretty! And the way she dresses in Japanese clothing is ~high technical~, someone pinch me and tell me I'm not dreaming!_

**Harlink:** How about I slash you instead, so that I can rip you away from your stupendous fantasies?

Harlink went and unleashed her **Death Dice** move on the meow bot, slicing it in half and receiving 20 starpoints. Farrow spawned her spiny beetles with Spiny Brigade and received 20 starpoints. Bitwick moved towards a meow bot and began to light her fuse.

**Francis:**_Interesting, any girls can be considered cute no matter how old they are, except when they are old of course. How about I treat you with some candy little girl?_

**Bitwick:** Really? You got candy? Wait…WHAT AM I SAYING! You are looking down on me just because I am a kid?! I'll show you pedophile that my explosion is hundred times bigger than my size!

Bitwick used **Blast Attack** on the meow bot and received 20 starpoints for taking it out. Viola went towards Farrow and used **Tender Voice** on her so that she can go again; Viola received 20 starpoints for the assistance. Farrow used her extra turn so that she can start attacking a meow bot that's farther away from them.

**Francis:**_Wow, she looks tough. I wonder if female lakitus have a quality that makes them attractive. Can I observe you closer?_

**Farrow:** Hey, keep away from me or I'll use my spinies to make a Swiss cheese out of you!

Farrow took out her **Spike Pain** move against the meow bot; she took it out and received 20 starpoints. Illuminair went up to another meow bot and started to attack it.

**Francis:** _Wow, a round-like character, doesn't look like a babe but at least she's cute like one of those chibi toon characters from mangas and anime._

**Illuminair:** You dare compare me with those mascot characters?! Wait till I get my electricity on you!

Illuminair used **Microshock** on the meow bot, and being a machine it took bigger damage from the electrical attacks, Illuminair received 20 starpoints after taking it out. Jurika moved towards a nearby treasure chest and took a donut mix from it. Hexica went up towards another meow bot for her to take out.

**Francis:**_Wow! An actual, authentic, emo girl! The way she is dressed, and her aloof personality, she really is the ideal creepy girl within my category!_

**Hexica:** Did you seriously describe me accurately? Did you stare at me long enough to even know about my private qualities? I think _you_ are the creepy one here, how about I freeze you to death?

Hexica used her **Artic Caliber** move on the meow bot she was aiming for and got 20 starpoints after taking it out. Dedré Made the next move towards another meow bot in order to attack it.

**Francis:** _Hm, I am unsure whether this is a boy or a girl, because all crazee dayzees look the same despite their genders. Are you a guy or a girl?_

**Dedré:** Oh I am girl alright, should I sing until your ears fall off?

Dedré used her Frenzy Melody attack to take out the meow bot, after receiving 20 starpoints she gained a level and became level **11**.

**HP:** 35+3 **FP:** 35+4 **Power:** 21+2 **Block:** 27+5 **Technique:** 27+5 **Magic:** 47+6 **Immunity:** 30+5 **Luck:** 29+3

Nautica went towards the meow bot that was flying and started to attack it.

**Francis:**_Woo hoo! I didn't think that I would attract a playboy bunny girl! Come to me baby~! Nerrherrherrherrherrherr~!_

**Nautica:** Why I am very flattered to see someone that likes me so much, ooh but sorry; I'm afraid that you aren't my type~, so I am gonna have to tear you apart.~ tootles~!

Nautica slapped the flying meow bot crazy with her **Lucky Slap** move, and she received 20 starpoints, which allowed her to be level **11**.

**HP:** 45+3 **FP:** 32+2 **Power:** 36+5 **Block:** 26+2 **Technique:** 30+4 **Magic:** 32+1 **Immunity:** 30+5 **Luck:** 32+3

Aira also approached a separate flying meow bot and tried to attack it.

**Francis:** _Hey there~ how about you and I go out?_

**Aira:**Sorry, I'm gonna have to pass.

**Francis:**_Wow, I got rejected faster than I expected. I like woman who are hard to reach in to. I think I'm going to like you even more._

**Aira:** Ugh, will this creep just get out of here or do I have to beat him until it gets through that thick head of his? I think it's should be the latter.

Aira used **Aerial Dive** on the Meow bot, which somehow managed to survive the hit. Megwen decided to assist her by attacking it next.

**Francis:**_Whoa…now that's a beauty I would score with all day. She's like a character who popped out of an anime, how ~high technical~. Hey there, how about we get married?_

**Megwen:** Sorry, but my future spouse is reserved for someone cute, someone with posse quality, and someone who can afford to handle my terrifying magic. You do not look like you are any of those I described, and your face bugs me; so allow me to blow it away with my magnificent storm.

Megwen blew the meow bot away with her **Gale Masquerade** move and received 20 starpoints. Triche also decided to join the girls by fighting one of the meow bots.

**Francis:** _Oh yeah, now that's my kind of woman, she's a chick and a nerd like me! How about we check out the internet together babe?_

**Triche:** Hmm, your disturbing invitation is somewhat vexing, and I should be pleased to be described to be an ideal woman of your liking and I am looking for a man to date, unfortunately you are rather too large for me and I am not looking forward to start a relationship with a cold-blooded invertebrate such as you, so I am afraid that I am going to have to terminate you.

Triche used her **Solar Shot** to blast away the meow bot in her sight, and she gained 20 starpoints for taking it out. Karleen also attacked a nearby meow bot and approached it while armed with her rapier.

**Francis:** _Well, well! Looks like I snared a feisty looking girl I've ever seen! Those hairs and that marvelous figure! I think I can imagine what's beneath all that._

**Karleen:** What?! What are you imagining in that head of yours?! I'll cut your brain open so that you would forget what you are fantasizing about me!

Karleen approached the meow bot and used **Needle Jabs** on it, the critical hit allowed her to finish it off and grant her 20 starpoints. The only girl who hasn't moved yet in this turn was Ellie, and she finally made her move towards one of Francis's meow bots so that she can tear it apart.

**Francis:** _Wow, another cute girl, she looks too young for me, but I think I can still score with her! Will this describe me as a lolicon though?_

**Ellie:** You better not think about making your moves on me! I eat lizards for breakfasts just so you know, and I should tell you that you'd be great for dinner! Pedophiles must die!

Ellie unleashed her **Talon Swing** and destroyed the meow bot she was aiming at and received 20 starpoints. The friendly units' turn was over, and now it was their enemies' turn to attack. Meow bots began assaulting each friendly unit; some of them were incapable of fighting like the healers. One of the meow bot targeted Ikki.

**Francis:** _Wow, a maid girl wearing Chinese dress! Two makes perfect combination for a sexy looking fighter girl, like the chicks you play as in fighting games. Will you show me how you fight?_

**Ikki:** Ugh! You are just wrong in about every direction of weirdoes and perverts! Were you expecting a fanservice from me? Guess what, I wouldn't serve Samaritans like you even if you were one of my customers!

The meow bot attacked by shooting micro-sized cannonball at her, it was easy to guard from but Ikki superguarded from the attack instead. Another meow bot tried to attack Viola.

**Francis:** _Now, what do we have here? A gorgeous looking woman I see through my specs! A rich-looking girl with gentle qualities! I would definitely date her!_

**Viola:** Hmm, my mother did tell me to find a man for me to harmonize in matrimony with; however I don't think she would agree for me to marry a nerdy looking reptile. I am sorry, but I will have to reject such vulgar derelict such as you.

The meow bot attacked in a similar manner as the last one, but Viola managed to guard from it and only took 1HP damage from it. The last meow bot that moved aimed for Jazzlyn and attempted to attack her.

**Francis:**_Another good looking woman! A timid type at that! Come closer baby~ I won't bite~ I promise you that I'll make you feel very happy._

**Jazzlyn:** …for some reason, I think you'll make me feel the opposite of happiness. *gasp* he's coming after me! Get away from me!

Jazzlyn managed to superguard from the meow bot's attack which nullified the damage in the process. It was the friendly units' turn once again, which started off with Jurika opening the second treasure chest, which contained mustard. All the friendly units took out the remaining meow bots around the room and the healers healed the damages caused by meow bots attacking the other friendly units. After taking out all the meow bots, Francis deployed another big robot; a big mecha Bowser has now entered the battle.

**Francis:**_Check this out! One of my latest contraptions designed to replicate the koopa king himself! You'll be surprised by the massive firepower on this thing! If I can't date any of you ladies, then no one leaves!_

Triche boosted her nearby allies by using **Might Hour** to boost their attacks, which granted her 20 starpoints. Bitwick tried to blast it away with **Blast Attack**; she then caused significant damage to it even though it managed to live. Jurika went and pilfered the last treasure chest and took a dayzee sapling from it. Hexica fired her **Hex Ice Beam** on the mecha Bowser and dealt big damages on it. Nautica poisoned the mechanical beast with her **Venom Kiss** move. Cyphran, Illuminair, Karleen, and Harlink all participated in attacking the mecha Bowser, none of their attacks landed a finishing blow but the boss was now in bad shape. It was then finished off by Farrow and her **Spike Pain** attack. The mecha Bowser blew up to pieces and Farrow received 100 starpoints, leveling her up to level **10**.

**HP:** 33+5 **FP:** 33+3 **Power:** 30+7 **Block:** 40+6 **Technique:** 25+6 **Magic:** 10+1 **Immunity:** 26+4 **Luck:** 22+3

The battle was over, but there was still no sign of Francis.

* * *

**Starlow:** For a nerd he put quite a show for us.

**Peach:** But still, we were unable to face him. He only spoke to us indirectly so far, but I wonder how we will face him personally?

**Starlow:** Let's find him and get the doll so that we can get out of here for good.

**Harlink:** Hold on, I sense a presence nearby…

**Megwen:** Is it him sister?

**Harlink:** I believe so, and it is coming from that wall over there.

**Bitwick:** Behind that wall huh? Okay then, I'll be glad to blow it up. It's about time we meet Mr. Freak-of-Nature and put him straight for making us go through his stupid inventions.

Bitwick approached the suspicious looking wall and exploded on it; the wall got demolished and revealed Francis; who was on his seats in front of multiple monitors which displayed camera views of his entire house. Francis, who heard his wall blowing up, got off his seat after being surprised by the explosive sound.

**Francis:** Uh oh…

The girls surrounded him, with scary looking expressions on their faces, with intentions for harming the poor nerd.

**Peach:** It's over Francis, now you either give us what we came here for or we will tear you and your house apart to get it!

**Francis:** Okay, okay! Just please don't hurt me and my gears here, they are very valuable! I'll show you the dolls.

Francis pressed a switch on his keyboard which opened three glass tubes behind him, revealing three Geno dolls behind him. The one in the middle was the one Francis modified for the auction.

**Starlow:** Wow, I never thought I would actually see the vintage dolls right before my eyes. They look old alright.

**Peach:** Why would you have more than one? Having one of them would be valuable enough.

**Francis:** You can never have too many copy of something really valuable. Take any of them besides the one reserved for the auction.

**Peach:** *sigh* I suppose that would be alright, but can you fix the one I'm choosing? We need the doll in full condition.

**Francis:** But, that will take months!

**Harlink:** You are not gonna live another month if you don't hurry up!

**Francis:** Oh fine, I'll try to modify it for a bit. My, you girls all look very pretty. How about enlightening me so that I can be motivated?

Karleen brought out her rapier and pointed it at Francis's face, threatening him with it.

**Francis:** I guess not.

It took him an hour, but Francis managed to put the doll back together with the best he could make out of the limited materials he had in his room.

**Francis:** Okay, I have its limbs a mechanical support in them so that they can't snap; also the dent which allowed it to bend them was also reconstructed so that they can move easier. Oh and I also modified its armed weapons on his arm, I don't know how it will be useful, considering that it's just a doll, but they re very ~high technical~!

**Peach:** Thank you Francis, oh and here.

Peach gave him some coins.

**Francis:** Huh? But I didn't ask for any payment.

**Peach:** I didn't feel like accepting this without a small fare of compensation, also I added extra coins as an apology for destroying your gadget when we met the last time.

**Francis:** Wow, nobody has been this nice to me like this before. Thank you princess, now I really want to marry you!

**Peach:** Hey, hey! Don't push your luck, nerd boy.

**Starlow:** So now that we got what we wanted, how about we return to the airship? The guys might be worried about us for not returning sooner.

**Peach:** HMPH! They would be surprised that we were able to take care of ourselves today.

**Francis:** Oh by the way, I recorded the battles you had with my meow bots and posted it online in digibutter; you can show it to them for proof of your battle here.

**Starlow:** Wow, at least we can show them what the girls are made of with this.

**Peach:** Thank you for your help Francis, take care.

* * *

The girls made it out of the Fort Francis and rejoined the guys outside.

**Markay: **Princess! You are alright! I was beginning to lose it when I thought about what he might do to you!

**Peach:** You didn't have worry Markay, I had the ladies here protect me the entire time.

**Starlow:** Hey Geno! You have no idea what we had to go through to get our hands on this doll you wanted so badly!

Geno went and observed the Geno doll while circling around it, and after his careful observation, he became satisfied.

**Geno:** At long last, I can now "live" once more.

The star spirit circled above the doll as he was slowly entering inside it. Slowly, the doll was growing to life-size after the light surrounding it. Geno was born once again.

**Geno:** This body feels new, more flexible than my old one in fact.

**Starlow:** Yeah, we kind of forced Francis into modifying it to a better one. How do you like it?

**Geno:** I am very pleased with it, thank you for troubling yourself into getting this for me. With it, I can now participate in battle with you all.

**Starlow:** Well now that we got you a new body, can we please get back on track? We are supposed to find our fourth cosmic orb on Pill'o Island and stop Antasma's scheme.

**Geno: **Of course, lead the way Mario.

Mario jumped with joy and got all his companions back on the ship, when they got on board however, they were surprised to meet another unexpected guest was already on board.

**Bache: **Hello all of you, long time no see!

**Starlow:** You! What are you doing here?

**Bache:** I was actually looking for you, hoping that I could join you all.

**Starlow:** I wouldn't mind but, why all of the sudden? No, never mind the first question. How did you find us here?

**Bache:** Ever since the x-nauts attacked Dawn kingdom, I moved around quite a bit. I traveled from Dawn kingdom to Marrymore, where I was meeting my friend, chef Torque. That night, the citizens on Marrymore started to behave strangely, they were freaking out at first and then they began to go on rampage, violently attacking one another. I did not know what went wrong with them, but I decided to leave to avoid such violent conflicts with them. I slept around here for the night and then when I woke up, I saw all of you. I thought it would be best to travel with you all for the time being.

**Starlow:** Wow, that's a strange story I've ever heard. What do you think?

**Geno:** I fear that the villagers' sudden violent behavior was caused by what they were experiencing in their sleep. After all, he did say that it happened late night.

**Peach:** Oh my, do you think that Antasma is behind such phenomenon?

**Starlow:** It's got to be! King Boo was right about Antasma's plan going in motion right now. We should hurry and stop him.

**Bache:** I wish to help out as well, pulling devious gimmicks is what we shy guys do best, and I just might make our battle quite interesting.

**Starlow:** Fine then, you can come with us. Now let's get to Pill'o Island before Antasma's nightmare clouds spreads any further!

The airship lifted off and it was now heading towards far west, where the Pill'o Island was. Will they get there in time? What was Antasma planning to do? Find out when they get there.

**Dark Mario: ****_The curse spreads like swarms of locust invading the crop field all over the country. Nothing can stop the parasites from spreading until they have eaten everything they find. Soon, I will finally have my meal once you lose your soul completely plumber. Once I have taken control of you for good, I will destroy everything you ever cared about, including your heart. And then, I shall cover this universe with darkness and I shall create it anew, I shall become the new age. Remember my name Mario, I am _****Lamra****_, and soon you will be lost into the darkness forever! Mwa ha hah ha hah!_**

* * *

**Did you guys know that the site "digibutter dot nerr" is an actual site, and it is run by a member with the same name as the nerdy chameleon of this chapter? I remember my brother made an account for that website; he doesn't use it anymore now that there's 4chan. Hopefully I'll be able to post the next chapter, unfortunately I won't be able to complete this fanfic before I leave for the army. I hope that you guys would continue reading this until I return, and while you wait for me, you guys should keep yourselves busy by playing the old Fire Emblem games for free through emulation, look them up on google to learn more. I hope to see you in the next chapter. Thou farewell may be the long one, but it shall not be goodbye forever.**


	33. Chapter 22 The Hope that got Stolen

**Good day people, we are now at the part where they made it to the Pi'illo Island at long last. Truth to be told, I never played "Mario and Luigi: The Dream Team" because I didn't own a 3DS, but I did watch the walkthrough on youtube so I know all about its plot and its mechanics. Let's see how much troubles they will be facing today.**

* * *

_Support_

* * *

**Dedré and Bache**

**Bache:** Let's see, what kind of flowers would the ladies prefer to be accepted by gentlemen? I would have bought some appropriate bouquet but how am I going to afford them? It'll be better for me to just find them. Hmm, that flower over there might be good, it's large and colorful; women loves colorful don't they?

**Dedré: ***YELP*!

**Bache:** Oh my god! It spoke!

**Dedré:** Excuse me? What are you doing picking off a fragile lady like that? Have you no shame?

**Bache:** I am so sorry, I thought you were just a flower, didn't think I would be plucking a crazee dayzee. You do blend in after all.

**Dedré:** Alright, I forgive you. Why were you trying to pluck a flower anyway?

**Bache:** I was going to confess to a lady I laid my eyes on. She looked gorgeous so I wanted to please her.

**Dedré:** Um, do you know the girl?

**Bache:** Not really, but what better way to get to know a woman than to simply go out with her?

**Dedré:** Mister, I think you have a problem. In reality, people don't fall in love that quickly, they have to take it slow before they make their move. You are trying to gain love from someone you don't even know about.

**Bache:** But all women loves men who bring flowers to them, their affection seems to be effective when I see them.

**Dedré:** *sigh* anyway, what do you know about this woman you like?

**Bache:** All I know is that she is pretty.

**Dedré:** That's it? You don't know about what heritage she is from, or where she was born, or even what kind of hobby she has? How do you expect to receive any love from the girl if you don't know anything about her? If you want her to like you at least, then you should get to know her. Start by introducing yourself and then befriend her. Eventually you'll go out with her and she might fall for you in no time!

**Bache:** You seem to be talking through experience.

**Dedré:** I read books about these things and I learned how to give people advice along the way.

**Bache:** Well, with your advice, I hope it works. I would be humiliated for being rejected again.

**Dedré:** Again?

**Bache:** Well, I tried confessing to other pretty women I've seen. All of them did not return their loves to me.

**Dedré:** Goodness, you are a hitter? I can now see why they rejected you; you aren't much of a gentleman, trying to hit on them one by one.

**Bache:** I wanted to love someone, but I never got any of them. Will you help me with my next attempt though? I promise I'll make it up to you.

**Dedré:** Ugh, fine. I'll start by changing your outer appearance. Come with me.

**Bache:** Uh, my appearance? I guess if you think that it'll work then I shouldn't complain.

**Dedré and Bache support reached mushroom rank**

* * *

**Aira and Jorgio**

**Aira:** So far so good, there are no enemies on sight. You never know when they might attack; they could ambush us any time. We got to be prepared at all times. Hmm? What is that over there?

Aira approaches someone on guard, who appears to be sleeping.

**Jorgio:** zzzzzzz…

**Aira: **You got to be kidding me. This soldier is assigned on a guard duty and he's sleeping on the job? Hey you! Wake up!

**Jorgio:** *groan*…five more minutes mom…zzzz…

**Aira: **Is this lunatic being socially awkward on purpose or is it because he is snoozing? WAKE UP!

**Jorgio:** Ahhh! I am awake, I am awake! Huh? It's still dark out!

**Aira: **What do you think you are doing, sleeping in a middle of your post? Do you have any idea how important it is that you stay alert at all times?!

**Jorgio:** But there aren't any enemies nearby, so why stay focused?

**Aira: **You fool; what if the enemies attacked your home while you were supposed to be guarding them? You'd never know when they might strike, so you have to be prepared all the time. Who knows, they might be idling just so they can get to us while our guards are down.

**Jorgio:** But I am so tired, you can't seriously expect me to be all the time.

**Aira: **This team depends on us to alert them if we ever encounter any intruders while we are vulnerable. If you let your guard down even once, we are all goners. So you see, we must follow procedures to keep them all alive. I've heard that you tend to constantly fall asleep, but learn to get yourself together so that we can be reliable to them.

**Jorgio:** *Groan* why can't I just join those guys sleeping and have someone else do my job?

**Aira: **You disgraceful man! Why do you think that we put you in charge in guard duty in the first place? It is your responsibility to keep guard at all times! I take this job seriously all the time, so you should be doing the same. I'll go see if there are any intruders nearby, if any of them do get past me, then it will be up to you to stop them! Try to stay awake or you won't be listening to my lecture again with my mouth, and instead it will be through my fist! Do I make myself clear!?

**Jorgio:** …ugh…yes ma'am…

**Aira: **I can't hear you…

**Jorgio:** Yes ma'am…

**Aira: **You must still be sleeping because I still can't hear you. Speak up!

**Jorgio:** Yes ma'am!

**Aira: **LOUDER!

**Jorgio:** YES MA"AM!

**Aira: **Good! Now that you are fully awake, get back to work!

Aira flies away back to her post.

**Jorgio:** Ugh…what is she, my personal alarm clock? Not like I can sleep with her around anyway. Looks like she's gone…so I guess I am free to close my eyes for just another minute. Hmm…..zzzz…

**Aira: **Are you sleeping again back there!? I better not have to come back there!

**Jorgio:** AUGH! No ma'am! I am awake ma'am!

**Aira and Jorgio support reached mushroom rank**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

It took eleven hours to reach their destination from Francis's new fort tower; the Pi'illo Island was now visible on sight. But as soon as they gazed the island, something didn't feel right. The entire island was being shrouded by darkness with unknown cause. Citizens all over the island were roaming around as if they were sleep-walking. Some of them even acted strange like as if they were being attacked by one another. It was a bizarre phenomenon indeed, the groups that were seeing all this were flabbergasted and didn't knew what to do about it.

**Starlow:** Look at this place! Last time we came here it was full of peaceful atmosphere and the folks were all so nice. What happened here?

**Geno:** They seem to be wandering in fear, thinking that the reality they are living on is terrorized by nightmares they are unwillingly hallucinating. I don't know what this Antasma has done, but it seems that what he has done has caused this.

**Peach:** This is horrible! Can't we do something? Maybe we should calm them all down somehow.

**Geno:** You'll be wasting your time, nothing we do could calm them from their nightmarish trance. The only way to stop all this is to stop the ringmaster behind it all. But the question is; where could he have gone to orchestrate his schemes?

**Starlow:** There is one place where he could fully use his powers, the dream world.

**Geno:** And how are we to get there?

**Starlow:** We need to speak to the prince who rules this kingdom; Prince Dreambert was the one who assisted us when Antasma attacked here. With his aid, we were able to confront Antasma both in and out of the Dream world. If anyone could help us out, it should be him.

**Peach:** Then we must hurry to the Pi'illo castle; that would be the first place he would ever be in.

**Geno:** Then that's where we'll go, Mario; if you could…

Mario went and told everyone where they will be going and the airship was now heading towards the Pi'illo kingdom castle. When they arrived however, they witnessed the same thing happening to the citizens from the castle employees. They were awake in their own nightmare, confused of what they were seeing and they started attacking blindly at what they saw.

**Peach:** This is terrible! I hope the prince is alright!

**Geno:** Dock the ship somewhere where no one could notice and get off it with caution. If they see us they might see us as a threat. They may see us differently with their current conditions and it won't do us any good if we are to be forced to take them down.

**Starlow:** I hope this curse hasn't affected prince Dreambert. He might be our only hope for stopping all this.

* * *

The group somehow managed to get in the castle while avoiding unnecessary encounter with the citizens going berserk because of their curse. Surprisingly as they went in, the castle itself was calm. Nobody inside appeared to have been afflicted by the same curse outside and the only ones inside were the Pi'illo folks. Starlow approached one of them to speak to him.

**Starlow:** Hey, what's going on here?

**Pi'illo folk:** Oh thank the overthere that someone has come to us, there may still be hope after all!

**Starlow:** What happened? Why aren't you guys affected like the others outside?

**Pi'illo folk:** It's Antasma, he suddenly came back to terrorize this island, thankfully his dark clouds had no effects on us Pi'illo folks so that's good news. But Prince Dreambert tried to confront him, but he has gotten a lot powerful for some reason, prince Dreambert wasn't able to stop him and he ended up being wounded from their battle earlier. He is currently recuperating in in his bedroom with the help of the famous doctor from Mushroom kingdom, Doctor Toadley.

**Starlow:** What?! Doctor Toadley is here as well? And he's looking after Dreambert? Not good, we need him to stop Antasma in the dream world!

**Pi'illo folk:** Yes, Antasma went to the dream world after the duel with the princes, however we aren't certain of what he's doing there as of now. Whatever he's doing, it has something to do with the crisis that's occurring outside. Speak to the prince if you must, but remember, he's wounded right now so he may not be in good condition to help at all.

**Peach:** Thank you fellow Pi'illo folk. We'll watch over Dreambert.

* * *

The group went to where Dreambert was being nursed to health, the bad tension from what the island is suffering from has gotten through them, but knowing that doctor Toadley was here to help has calmed them down a bit. Doctor Toadley was the doctor who assisted Mario and Luigi when Fawful attacked Mushroom Kingdom by afflicting the citizen with the disease called "Blorbs" which inflated most of the Toad citizens to significant size when affected. The doctor was the one who help the bros cure the Blorbs with three star shards they procured during their quest. They managed to reach the bed chamber and saw prince Dreambert lying on his bed, while the doctor was treating his wounds.

**Starlow:** Prince Dreambert!

**Dr. Toadley:** Hush! The prince is resting, which he needs if he is to recover from his battle from earlier.

**Starlow:** It's good to see you as well doctor Toadley.

**Dr. Toadley:** I'm sorry, but have we met? Wait, I remember you! You both came to me for my assistance when the Mushroom kingdom was afflicted with the Blorbs disease! Ah, it's been so long, hasn't it?

**Starlow:** Yeah, but we are here because we need Dreambert's help, Antasma is causing what's going on outside right now and we need him to get to the dream world to stop him.

**Dr. Toadley:** Hmm, it has become the serious case for all of us indeed. But as you can see, the prince is in no condition to help as of now. He has suffered so much after he fought Antasma, who appeared to have gotten stronger than before.

**Starlow:** We know that, but if we don't stop Antasma now, there will be a lot more casualties than we could be saving right now. How long does he need to rest for him to help doctor?

**Dr. Toadley:** By my calculations, he should be right back up in the afternoon…

**Starlow:** Well I guess we can wait that long.

**Dr. Toadley:** …of tomorrow,

**Starlow:** What?! But it might be too late by then!

**Dr. Toadley:** Look, you need to be patient if you want my patient to assist you with full condition. I am aware of what's going on outside, after all I am a doctor. But it won't do you any good if the prince ends up fainting while he helps you in his current condition. Besides, even if the prince could help you right now, you still won't be able to enter the dream world anyway.

**Starlow:** Why not?

**Dr. Toadley:** Because right after Antasma took off into the Dream world, the Dream stone was stolen from this kingdom. Without it, no one can access that place anymore.

**Peach:** Dream stone? But I thought we shattered it permanently so that Bowser won't be able to use it.

**Starlow:** But the Zeekeeper restored it…oh right, he turned it into a giant coin instead.

**Dr. Toadley:** Ahem, I see you aren't aware of what has happened after you saved Pi'illo Island, after long debate with the Zeekeeper and the Pi'illo citizens, he had turned it back to its original form so that the dream world and the real world can coexist peacefully to form the balance of this kingdom. The new dream stone was then placed in this kingdom as proof of the alliance they forged. But then Antasma returned all of the sudden and started attacking this kingdom. After he left to the dream world, someone took the opportunity with the trouble Antasma caused and pilfered the Dream stone right under their nose. Quite the predicaments we are now in, aren't we?

**Starlow:** Great, so does that mean that to save this island, we need to get the dream stone back? Why does faith make things so complicated for us?

**Geno:** At any case, we must procure the stone back if we are to save this kingdom and stop Antasma. Do you know where the thief has gone off with the item in question?

**Dr. Toadley:** Unfortunately, no one could have anticipated the thief to steal during Antasma's attack, so no one knows or have seen where the thief has gone to. If only I knew what he looked like, then perhaps I may be able to locate him. But as I have said earlier, nobody knew about the thief, so no one was able to know what he looked like.

Mario was getting impatient with all this; even know he was able to hide his uncomfortable expression about it. The thief could be anybody; it could even be one of the citizens that stole it without knowing what it was because of the curse. But then, Mario remembered something that happened back on Neon town at the Dawn kingdom. He saw two thieves at the bar who he has met in the past, Popple and Croco. Somehow, Mario remembered what they said back then; Popple went to steal something on Isle Delfino while Croco was to steal something on Pill'o Island. It was then Mario realized who this thief, who stole the dream stone, might be. Mario told Doctor Toadley about _Croco's_ description and asked to locate him.

**Dr. Toadley:** Very well, I'll try and locate him; thankfully I prepared the crystal ball of mine, just in case I might run into situation such as this. Give me a moment. _Abracadabra…alakaZZZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!_

The crystal ball then depicted an image of Croco, who was holding something colorful and looked like a helix fossil. It was the dream stone which he was carrying.

**Dr. Toadley:** Well what do you know…the thief in the crystal ball was indeed the culprit, well done Mario!

**Starlow:** Great work Mario! Now can you tell us where he has gone to?

**Dr. Toadley:** Let's see, he's somewhere where there is lot of trees, it is dark, it is wispy, and quite eerie. Even I feel uneasy about this place, and let me tell you, I don't get frightened easily.

**Starlow:** Lots of trees, like a forest? The Somnom woods! It's the only forest area in this island; which is in the east of this kingdom!

**Peach:** Then what are you waiting for? Let's get that dream stone back!

**Dr. Toadley:** But be very careful, the citizens' aggressive behavior might make the journey there a lot difficult. Try not to cause any harm on them, I don't wish you to make me very busy by making me tend to their wounds which is caused by your attacks against them.

**Starlow:** C'mon then, let's get that Croc!

* * *

Thanks to Mario and Starlow's experience of the island, they knew the direction to the Somnom woods. They guided their companions to the area where the thief was supposed to be in. They reached the dark forest but could not determine Croc's exact location.

**Starlow:** It's been long since we came here, so much has changed since then. I wonder where Croco might be. Harlink, can you sense his presence?

**Harlink:** Because of all the monsters roaming in these woods, detecting one little thief might be a challenge. We are gonna have to check thoroughly here if we are to find our thief.

**Geno:** Croco was capable of slipping from our grasp when we encountered him back at Moleville. How about we split up to heighten our chance of finding and capturing him?

**Starlow:** Not a bad idea. We can corner him easily with our number.

The party split into groups while searching the entire area, some of them had to fight monsters along the way which made the search a lot harder. After hours of searching, they managed to clear out the entire forest from swarming monsters during their search, but Croco wasn't seen anywhere they looked.

**Starlow:** How hard is it to find one crocodile? Could he have seen us coming and left while we were looking for him?

**Harlink:** Actually, after defeating the monsters here, I managed to narrow down what I was sensing; the thief is still in the forest somewhere.

**Starlow:** Can you try and find him now?

**Harlink:** I think his presence is somewhere at a ruin not far from here.

**Starlow:** The ruin where we had to open the dream portal to meet Zeekeeper, right? I'm not surprised that our thief went there to steal.

**Geno:** Let's hurry and get the dream stone from him then.

* * *

They made it to the sacred ruin where the Zeekeeper once slept, and they noticed Croco on the sacred alter where he seem to be looking around for things to steal.

**Croco:** Strange, doesn't place like this tend to hold some kind of a valuable treasure? According to Popple, there are artifacts all over the place regarding the ancient Pi'illo folk. That weasel better not have lied to me just so he could beat me, I'll scrape the entire ruin if I have to!

**Geno:** Croco!

**Croco:** Huh?

Croco turned around to see that Mario and his entire party were coming towards him, he was cornered at last.

**Geno:** You stole an important relic from the kingdom; we are here to retrieve it. Hand it over!

**Croco:** You! And Mario is here as well!? Are you here to get in between me and my business again?!

**Starlow:** Look lizard! This whole island is being terrorized by a sociopathic psychopath who is planning to turn the whole world into one of those horror festivals! We can stop him but only if we get that dream stone you stole back! Give it back, or we'll take it by force!

**Croco:** You got to be joking; do you expect me to return what I stole? Why do you think I stole it in the first place? So that I can take it away from where I stole it! This baby is going to make me a millionaire, but once I find the treasure in this ruin I'll become a zillionaire! I ain't letting you guys take that chance away from me!

**Geno:** Croco listen to me, if we let the world as it is now there won't be any way for you to be rich, and you won't receive any recognition from the people who are at the moment suffering from the curse. Please return that stone to the kingdom so that we can keep our world from the darkness.

**Croco:** You think I care about this world?! The world which rejected me, the world where I was looked down upon?! If you want it, come it get it!

The dream stone Croco was holding emitted bright light; the stone reacted to Croco's negative emotion and started to manifest nightmare monsters from it.

**Starlow:** Wha…what's going on?

**Geno:** The stone is reacting to Croco's madness; it summoned what he's feeling right now. We may have to fight them.

**Croco:** Get crushed by my rage!

The monsters consisted of poison puffs, earth golems, crazy jesters, and darquins. They were all over the place and they were surrounding the party.

**Starlow:** Everyone! As long as that dream stone is in his hand, these monsters will keep coming! Someone has to _steal_ it from him to stop them coming respawning, be careful though, we don't know what he's capable of now!

* * *

The turn started with Mario approaching a nearest crazy jester which he jumped on, but it proved to be a lot tougher than anticipated. It was then finished off by Markay, who used **Charging Pike** on it to take it out, Markay then received 40 starpoints. Aira moved towards a poison puff and took it out with a critical **Lock-on Glide**, and she received 30 starpoints and became level **10**.

**HP:** 33+6 **FP:** 33+3 **Power:** 32+6 **Block:** 31+8 **Technique:** 27+4 **Magic:** 11+0 **Immunity:** 24+5 **Luck:** 24+3

Hexica went and slashed a poison puff with her Artic Caliber attack, the first strike froze the puff and then the second strike shattered it to pieces, instantly taking it out, and Hexica received 30 starpoints. Bitwick went against a giant earth golem, she used **Blast attack** to cause serious damage to it, and then it was taken out by Harlink's **Destiny Cleaver** attack, granting her 50 starpoints. Chuck attacked another crazy jester with his **Javelin Throw** and dealt some damage on it. Wyven blasted on another earth golem with the **Bazooka Bill** move, taking out some of its HP. Nautica poisoned a darquin with her **Venom Kiss** move. Farrow damaged a poison puff with her Spike Pain attack, and then Illuminair took it out with **Microshock**, giving her 30 starpoints afterwards. Bo took out the earth golem Wyven damaged with his puppet's Bullet Fun attack, and he received 50 starpoints. Surkton fired his **Bomb Blaze** towards a farther crazy jester; it survived until the burn took it out, Surkton received 40 starpoints. Sinmark used Velvet Grenade on a darquin to deal significant damage to it, and then Triche finished it off with her Solar Shot spell, this gave her 40 starpoints. Dawson confronted a crazy jester and unleashed his **Massacre of the** **Grim** technique on it, it was instant KO and Dawson received 40 starpoints. Megwen took out a poison puff with her **Gale Masquerade** spell and received 30 starpoints, leveling her up to level **12**.

**HP:** 38+3 **FP:** 46+7 **Power:** 22+1 **Block:** 25+2 **Technique:** 35+4 **Magic:** 53+7 **Immunity:** 40+4 **Luck:** 34+3

Karleen made her move towards a darquin and used her **Parakritical** move to deal some damages to it. Koopiri finished it off with her **Shell Kick** attack and received 40 starpoints. Bache attacked a poison puff by shooting slingshot at it with his **Sling Fling** move, which was then finished off by Binx with his **Triple Morning Stars**; Binx then received 30 starpoints and became level **11**.

**HP:** 32+5 **FP:** 18+5 **Power:** 37+8 **Block:** 26+7 **Technique:** 25+5 **Magic:** 9+0 **Immunity:** 16+6 **Luck:** 16+5

The rest of the party members could only get closer to Croco. The enemies attack the party members with their own attacks. Earth golem jumped up and landed, creating earth quakes which damaged nearby party members. Poison puff either charged towards their target or began storing poisonous gas for them to unleash for the next turn. Crazy jesters started throwing knives at their target for consecutive damages, and darquins shot their energy balls towards the party members. Luvic made his move towards the darquin who attacked him and used **Brass Shell Knock** to take it out, granting him 40 starpoints and an access to level **10**.

**HP:** 26+6 **FP:** 21+5 **Power:** 31+7 **Block:** 42+8 **Technique:** 22+5 **Magic:** 5+1 **Immunity:** 19+6 **Luck:** 23+4

Hexica used **Hex Ice Beam** on one of the earth golem to deal some damages to it, and then Wyven finished it off with **Bazooka Bill** attack, he received 50 starpoints and became level **10**.

**HP:** 30+5 **FP:** 26+4 **Power:** 44+6 **Block:** 35+7 **Technique:** 32+6 **Magic:** 5+0 **Immunity:** 26+4 **Luck:** 23+4

Ikki used her famous **Wonder Heal** to replenish the damages caused by the enemies on most of her allies and received 20 starpoints for it, and she became level **11**.

**HP:** 46+4 **FP:** 39+5 **Power:** 39+5 **Block:** 28+4 **Technique:** 35+5 **Magic:** 22+2 **Immunity:** 30+5 **Luck:** 30+6

Dedré moved towards an earth golem and put it to sleep with her **Frenzy Melody** move. Tober tried reaching for Croco but couldn't reach him, luckily Viola was able to assist him by using **Tender Voice** on him, and she received 20 starpoints. Tober reached for Croco's pocket and took the dream stone from him with his **Pickpocket** technique; this gave him 30 starpoints and leveled him up to level **9**.

**HP:** 32+3 **FP:** 18+4 **Power:** 30+5 **Block:** 17+4 **Technique:** 30+4 **Magic:** 2+1 **Immunity:** 18+4 **Luck:** 32+5

Mario couldn't reach him either, but he was able to shoot his fireball at Croco and burned his tail.

**Croco:** Yowch! Not again!

Geno and Basker moved towards Croco, but they were unable to reach him. Bache finished off the last poison puff that was storing its poison gas with **Sling Fling** attack, receiving 30 starpoints for it. Harlink managed to take out the last crazy jester with **Destiny Cleaver**, and she received 40 starpoints and became level **11**.

**HP:** 38+4 **FP:** 39+6 **Power:** 47+8 **Block:** 29+4 **Technique:** 28+3 **Magic:** 20+1 **Immunity:** 33+5 **Luck:** 30+5

The other members had to let the rest of the enemies come to them, since the others were unreachable. Croco wasted his turn putting out the fire on his tail. Mario burned it again with his fireball; Tober attacked Croco with **Fangswipe** attack for some damage. Ellie came up towards the last earth golem and blasted it away with **Magna Breath**; she received 50 starpoints and became level 10.

**HP:** 48+6 **FP:** 38+4 **Power:** 67+8 **Block:** 45+7 **Technique:** 37+6 **Magic:** 56+7 **Immunity:** 46+4 **Luck:** 34+8

Only two darquins were left to defeat and they were now reachable since they moved towards them at the last turn. Geno went towards Croco and unleashed his **Geno Flare** attack on him; he stored some red energy in his body and then released the force with greater power, causing big damage on Croco. Basker unleashed the finishing blow on Croco with Hammer Break attack and received 100 starpoints for defeating him, and became level 12.

**HP:** 42+4 **FP:** 39+5 **Power:** 47+7 **Block:** 42+6 **Technique:** 44+3 **Magic:** 13+0 **Immunity:** 28+5 **Luck:** 29+5

Cyphran took out one of the remaining darquin with her critical **Slaying Edge** move, and received 40 starpoints. Illuminair took out the other one with **Microshock** and received 40 starpoints.

The battle was over at last.

* * *

**Croco:** Ugh…

**Starlow:** You put up a fight; I'm actually impressed by it. But at the end you are just like the others we ended up fighting, you lose.

**Croco:** So now what? Are you going to finish me off?

**Geno:** That won't be necessary; all we came to do was take back what you stole and return it to where it belongs.

**Croco:** No…but I can't go back empty handed…

**Starlow:** Tell us something, what are you and your partner up to? We kind of overheard your plans back on Neon village at Dawn kingdom. Why were you trying to steal something valuable anyway?

**Croco:** Heh, so you were there. Me and Popple were hired to steal some treasures that has significance on each kingdom. I was to start in Pi'illo Island while my buddy started in Isle Delfino. We didn't know what we were supposed to steal, so I just decided to take something that seems really valuable in this kingdom's castle, which is why I took that dream stone. Now that I can't take it, I won't be able to receive payment.

**Starlow:** Who wanted you to steal them anyway?

**Croco:** We never met him face to face, he communicated with us through some kind of monitor, and I got to say, he had a weird smile on his face with couple of swirly eyes.

There was only one character who had the matching facial description, and Mario and Starlow realized it right away.

**Starlow:** Fawful! But last time we saw him he disintegrated along with the dark star core inside Bowser; don't tell me that he got resurrected too!

**Croco:** That guy is currently starting business with criminals all over the world, I don't know what he's planning and why he wants whatever the kingdoms all around the world is keeping, but it might not be good. Now that I realize who I am working with, I no longer wish to be part of it. Take the damn stone, I'm outta here!

Croco leaves the group and out of the ruin.

**Starlow:** C'mon, we should get back to the Pi'illo kingdom castle and return the dream stone.

**Geno:** Hopefully it's not too late for us to save this kingdom. Let us get back post-haste.

* * *

The whole party made it back safely without running into the crazy citizens afflicted by Antasma's dark cloud. They returned the dream stone back to the castle's archive room and went back to Dreambert's bed chamber, where Doctor Toadley and Peach was nursing Dreambert together.

**Peach:** Thank goodness you all returned, did you get the dream stone?

**Starlow:** Yeah, but we had to go through some troubles getting it. How is Dreambert?

**Dr. Toadley:** His condition improved, but he needs more time before he can regain his full strength.

**Starlow:** But we can't wait any longer, we need his help now!

**Dr. Toadley:** And I keep telling you that he can't help you until he recovers completely! If he strain himself now then he may end up having irreversible fracture to his system, and this kingdom can't manage with a disabled ruler.

The room was filled with emotionally distraught party members who were uneasy with patience. Must they really wait for Dreambert to recover while his kingdom is suffering from its own citizens? Just now, someone spoke up with weak voice; it was none other than the prince.

**Prince Dreambert: **Doctor…please…

**Dr. Toadley:** Prince?

**Prince Dreambert:** Allow me to assist my friends here…my kingdom is under turmoil while I am just lying on this bed of mine…I can't let this go on…so please let me help them.

**Dr. Toadley:** But you need to rest more, you can't help them in your condition, if you do; you might perish.

**Prince Dreambert:** Doctor, before I was crowned prince I took an oath…I was to protect my kingdom at all cost, with a cost of my life if I have to…so whether I am jeopardizing my life, it doesn't matter…if it means to save this kingdom, then I will gladly sacrifice myself to protect it.

**Peach:** Will you be okay with that? You don't have an heir, so if your people lose you, then the kingdom will be lost as well.

**Prince Dreambert:** Do not worry; my kingdom will survive even without me, if we don't save it now however, there may not be a kingdom for me to rule. Stopping Antasma is our top priority, so forget about saving my life, save my kingdom first!

Mario was amazed by Dreambert willing to risk himself to protect what he dears the most. Mario was the same but he wasn't lying on the bed like Dreambert was now. The group was struggling at first but decided to cooperate with Dreambert.

**Dr. Toadley:** Then I won't stop you anymore. You must do what you have to do, and I have no right to get in your way. Stop Antasma and don't let Dreambert's sacrifice be in vain.

**Geno:** Thank you for understanding; we will stop him at all cost.

**Starlow:** Okay, now that we have Dreambert, we can travel in the dream world…oh wait…I forgot something.

**Peach:** What is it?

**Starlow:** We can't get to the dream world without Luigi! It was thanks to him that we were able to access the dream world in the first place!

**Geno:** Why do you need Luigi to open the dream portal?

**Starlow:** His sleeping capability was strong enough for the dream portal to be made whenever he sleeps on Dreambert. Apparently he was a heavy sleeper.

**Geno:** Then we don't need Luigi; rather you just need someone who can sleep heavily. Am I not free to assume such logic?

**Starlow:** Well, actually now that I think about it; that might actually be true.

**Geno:** So who among us is a heavy sleeper? Who will volunteer for this task?

Everyone looked at each other, wondering who could sleep heavily among them. It wasn't long until they realized that they did have someone like that among them, which then they looked at the one in question, the only one who constantly sleeps.

**Jorgio:** Uhh…why is everyone staring at me for?

**Basker:** Will he do?

**Cyphran:** Yeah! Jorgio always sleeps! He just might be able to open the portal!

**Surkton:** Wow, for once his constant sleeping has its usefulness.

**Starlow:** Then he'll do, c'mon Dreambert, make yourself a pillow so that he can open it.

**Prince Dreambert:** That's great and all, but we won't find Antasma by opening the dream portal here, we must open the portal where Antasma first opened the portal where he retreated to, mount Pamajama. That place is perfect for him to spread his nightmare clouds from after all.

**Starlow:** Then c'mon, we can't waste any more time! Let's get there as soon as possible!

**Geno:** Yes, hopefully Jorgio is able to open the dream portal. He's our best chance yet.

The party made it back to the airship and immediately started going to the highest part of the Pi'illo Island, Mt. Pamajama. Will they get there in time before Antasma corrupts the entire world? Will Jorgio be able to open the dream portal? Find out in the next chapter.

* * *

**Is this chapter alright? I hope it is, but that's up to you readers. We did expect to see Dreambert again since it takes place in Pi'illo Island, but I bet none of you expected Dr. Toadley to appear in this fanfic as well, didn't you? The story is now focusing on Mario and Luigi saga segment, so expect more reference from those games later. Oh and someone's been asking whether Luigi will take part in any of this, sorry but Luigi will not be shining in this fanfic, (not till ****_way_**** later anyway).**

**Now for an off-topic discussion: Square Enix is getting sued, and if they lose the case then you can no longer expect any Final Fantasy games or any Kingdom Heart games anymore in the future. The only thing we can do for them is hope so that we won't lose them. Hopefully I can write another chapter before I leave for the army. I'll see you guys until then.**


	34. Chapter 23 Divide and Exterminate

**Lately I've been posting new chapters a bit frequently, huh? Well don't get used to it, because by next week, there won't be another new chapter for a ****_while._**** I hope you guys find another way to entertain yourselves until July of 2016, like I recommended playing rom games by searching online. Mario and his companions have obtained means of entering the dream world, all they must do now is to find Antasma and stop him from plaguing the world with his nightmares. How will they stop him? Find out.**

* * *

_Support_

* * *

**Ikki and Tarlo 3**

**Ikki:** How do you like my kitchen?

**Tarlo:** Wow, it's tight spaced but retro. I like how the walls make it look like an old house. You must be lucky to work here.

**Ikki:** Naturally, since I love my job here. You are the first one I've let anyone in my workspace, not even my brothers have ever come here since they are too busy with their jobs and all.

**Tarlo:** Were you lonely?

**Ikki:** Bunch of times, but that's okay because I always got good company with the customers. Now about the teas I wanted you to try. I am going to make all kinds of them with multiple kinds of ingredients, and I want you to be the one to taste them so that you can determine whether they are good or not.

**Tarlo:** Wow, all the tea powders you prepared, no wonder the kitchen smelled good, they were the fragrance from the ingredients you were planning to use. I can't wait to try them!

**Ikki:** Okay, let's start with the persimmon one.

She mixed hot water with a bright red tea powder and offered it to Tarlo, who began tasting it.

**Tarlo:** Um…this tea tastes a little off…

**Ikki:** Really? (She tastes it) Ugh…I would have added honey for this one but I'm all out. Oh well, try the maple tea next. I'm sure you'll love it.

**Tarlo:** (He takes a sip of the maple tea) Wow, I really like this one, it tastes like honey! (He drank the whole cup afterwards)

**Ikki:** *giggle* I'm glad you liked it; I'm definitely adding that on the menu. Next I want you to try sweet apple, and then I got mineral mint for you to try, and then the pomegranate which I wanted to make for a long time, oh and you should try…

Hours went by and Tarlo managed to drink all different kinds of tea made by Ikki.

**Ikki:** Wow…thank you for trying them all Tarlo, now I can be sure whether to add some of my personal concoction for that royal tea party. At this rate though, I might be able to run my own tea shop!

**Tarlo:** Say…can I ask you something sis?

**Ikki:** Sure little bro! What is it?

**Tarlo:** Why did you wanted to be a waitress?

**Ikki:** Because that's what my mom was before she met my dad. I always admired her when she provided for me and my brother and I liked it when she made teas and crackers for us, and I especially loved her tea. I always wanted to follow her footstep so I went and learned from her so that I can fulfill her dream of making her own tea shop.

**Tarlo:** Wow, you must respect her a lot.

**Ikki:** Yeah, unlike my dad it was my mom who cared for me the most. When she got sick all of the sudden, I wanted to do everything I can to help her get well, that's why I worked hard raising money for her hospital bill. I am making good progress, but I am still working hard for her sake.

**Tarlo:** She must be great then. Can I meet her someday?

**Ikki:** Well that was sudden. Do you want to date me or something?

**Tarlo:** Huh? No, I always wanted to be a doctor and I wanted to see if I can be some of help checking out her symptoms. I may not be able to help her, but I want to help you anyway I can.

**Ikki:** Aww, you are so sweet! Now, how about I treat you with a cake for being a nicest kind I've ever met?

**Tarlo:** Thanks but uh…can I use your restroom first? I kind of went too far with the teas.

**Ikki:** Oh it's in the left hallway as soon as you leave the room.

**Tarlo: **Thank you.

Tarlo leaves the kitchen.

**Ikki:** A doctor huh? What a big dream for a little guy!

**Tarlo and Ikki support reached star rank**

* * *

**Karleen and Surkton 2**

**Surkton:** Howdy ma'am, what are you doing on a fine day like this?

**Karleen:** Great, it's you again. I thought I was clear about me chopping you in pieces the next time we met.

**Surkton:** You seemed lonely, thought I can keep you company.

**Karleen:** I don't care if I'm lonely, and frankly I am more bothered when I am with a company. Girls need their privacy you know.

**Surkton:** I understand that, I was just curious about you, or more accurately concerned. Believe me, this is my first time I am feeling like this towards a woman.

**Karleen:** You are weird; I never expect to see a man go soft on me. None of them would even approach me except when they want to kill me, you would be first to approach me without those intents.

**Surkton:** Folks say I'm weird all the time. Would it be weirder if I say that you are looking gorgeous?

**Karleen:** No, I'd say that you have a death wish. What are you trying to gain by befriending me?

**Surkton:** More like it would benefit you more really. You say that you don't really care, but you are actually glad to have a company aren't you?

**Karleen: **Don't be ridiculous! I'd rather go sky diving without parachutes!

**Surkton:** Easy there sunshine, I was just trying to be nice. Which reminds me, you didn't answer my question earlier, what were you doing her all by yourself?

**Karleen:** None of your business!

**Surkton:** Ha hah, you don't have to try hiding it; you were counting coins weren't you?

**Karleen: **How did you…

**Surkton:** I saw you from the distance. It may not be my concern but I want to ask; what is the significance for collecting them?

**Karleen:** If it'll shut you up then I'll tell you. I am trying to fulfill my dream running a fishing business.

**Surkton:** Really? That's interesting, didn't expect you to have such dream.

**Karleen:** I wasn't always a mercenary you know, I had a life before I began wielding the rapier. My life was going well until that bozo entrepreneur from Rogueport robbed my life savings from me. Ever since, I've been trying to hunt him down. On my way, I was collecting some coins, just in case I fail to find the man, so that I can start my life anew slowly. It's a working process, but I am not getting my hopes up about it.

**Surkton:** I think I can compare, I wanted to travel around the world, so I learned how to pilot an airship.

**Karleen:** At least you are doing what you always wanted, just under different circumstances.

**Surkton:** Ha, look at us; we are actually conversing like couple of normal folks.

**Karleen:** Crap, I think I have gotten too soft ever since I've met you. I must always be strong but I can't be like that with you around. I'm sorry but I don't want you around me anymore. Good bye.

Karleen leaves the premises.

**Surkton:** My oh my, she may be tough but she's actually quite shy. No one may see it, but under that scary looks hides an inner beauty. I can't wait to expose it out of her, any time now.

**Surkton and Karleen support reached flower rank**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

The group had to get Prince Dreambert on their airship safely while avoiding conflict with the cursed citizens of Pi'illo Island. As soon as they got on they took off to the mountain of Mt. Pamajama up north of the castle. The mountain was being shrouded by black mists, which they assumed are formed by Antasma's nightmare clouds in the dream world.

**Peach:** Must we really enter the dark mist? It feels eerie.

**Geno:** I believe this is just what Antasma created in order to put fear in us so that we won't approach it. Don't let it get to you, it's only an illusion.

They entered the mountain and docked the airship somewhere close to the mountain edge. As they have gotten off the ship, it was now time to discuss the plan.

**Aira:** We got bad news; I saw monsters coming from beneath, looks like the black mist are influencing them and placed them in a violent state. We won't be able to keep the dream portal safe with them around.

**Starlow:**That means some of us needs to stay behind while the rest of you go with Mario to the dream world and stop Antasma. Antasma is one tough foe so we need to think carefully and decide who will join Mario.

**Geno:** Then I'll stay out here and lead the secondary party, Mario can lead the primary party in the dream world. However, I'll let Mario decide on who will be staying or going.

**Peach:** Then I'll stay out here as well, good luck Mario.

**Markay:** If the princess stays, then I'll stay to protect her at all costs. The rest is up to you Mario.

* * *

**Party members that will assist Mario:**

**1\. Tober**

**2\. Nautica**

**3\. Koopiri**

**4\. Harlink**

**5\. Sinmark**

**6\. Megwen**

**7\. Jazzlyn**

**8\. Hexica**

**9\. Ellie**

**10\. Viola**

**11\. Basker**

**12\. Cyphran**

**13\. Triche**

**14\. Karleen**

**15\. Jorgio**

**Party members that will assist Geno:**

**1\. Bitwick**

**2\. Chuck**

**3\. Bo**

**4\. Illuminair**

**5\. Farrow**

**6\. Dawson**

**7\. Markay**

**8\. Ikki**

**9\. Dedré**

**10\. Aira**

**11\. Binx**

**12\. Wyven**

**13\. Luvic**

**14\. Surkton**

**15\. Bache**

* * *

The two parties has been decided, all that was now left to do was putting their plans in motion.

**Starlow:** Jorgio was it? Prince Dreambert is about to turn to a pillow on that stone altar on top of this gorge. All you have to do is sleep on him; sleep like you normally do and the dream portal should be open.

**Jorgio:** You want me to sleep on a rock? Why not a bed? I should sleep better that way.

**Starlow:** We don't have time! In our situation, you can't discriminate where you sleep, don't worry you won't feel a thing when you sleep, I saw you sleep on pretty much anywhere anyway. The world might depend on you so we are counting on you to do your job.

**Jorgio:** Wow, usually guys scold me for sleeping constantly, now I am actually needed to be snoozing. I won't let you down.

Jorgio went on top of the altar where Prince Dreambert was already on.

**Prince Dreambert:** You ready bud?

**Jorgio:** I'm always ready to sleep.

**Prince Dreambert:** I'm glad to hear that. Now let's begin.

Dreambert turned into a pillow and Jorgio was feeling sleepy right as he saw it.

**Jorgio:** A pillow! This should feel good.

Jorgio began lying on his back while putting his head on the pillow. Everyone was waiting for the portal to open. It took some time but the dream portal was finally opened. It's been a while since Mario saw the portal, but this time the portal was in its unusual color, instead of colorful rainbow, it was now full of purple, blue, red, and black.

**Starlow:** Good, it opened! It's been a while since I've seen the dream portal opening. Mario, good luck with whatever you must deal with when you get there; make sure to foil Antasma's plan once and for all!

**Peach:** Please be careful Mario.

Mario nodded, and then he and the party members who decided to aid him, all jumped into the dream portal. The rest of the members who remained stayed behind, and waited for the monsters from below to come to them.

**Starlow:** Guys get ready, because here they come!

**Geno:** Protect the dream portal at all cost!

* * *

The monsters that came from below consisted of Rexes, tomb whomps, Dark clefts, and stone chomp. Everyone got in defensive position, while being surrounded by their enemies. The enemies began their turn by approaching the friendly units. Dark clefts were the closest to the friendly units and they attacked by charging right at them, thankfully their assaults were very predictable so it was easy to nullify their attacks by superguarding against them. Stone chops weren't very mobile, but they were able to attack their target 4 spaces away from their target, which made them a big threat. But like the dark clefts, their attack patterns were also predictable and the targeted friendly unit managed to guard and superguard from their attacks. As for the Rexes and the tomb whomps they would just either stand where they are or move forward slightly. Farrow started by summoning her spiny beetle with her **Spiny Brigade** move and got 20 starpoints for it. Dawson also started his move with **Howling Confidence **to boost himself up. Bitwick began attacking the nearby dark clefts by blasting on them, she only damaged one slightly but she did manage to flip it, rendering it useless and defenseless. Chuck started attacking the defenseless dark cleft with **Harpoon Strike** and took it out; he then received 35 starpoints which leveled him up to level **12**.

**HP:** 45+7 **FP:** 31+4 **Power:** 54+6 **Block:** 36+3 **Technique:** 37+4 **Magic:** 20+0 **Immunity:** 27+4 **Luck:** 36+4

Illuminair used **Microshock** on the stone chomp, and managed to take it out; she received 40 starpoints for defeating and then became level **12**.

**HP:** 30+3 **FP:** 34+5 **Power:** 13+0 **Block:** 24+2 **Technique:** 32+3 **Magic:** 47+8 **Immunity:** 43+6 **Luck:** 34+3

Binx approached a cleft and attacked it with **Triple Morning Star** attack, thanks to the critical hit; he took it out and received 35 starpoints. Wyven range-attacked the dark cleft with **Bazooka Bill** move, and managed to flip it. Bo approached a stone chomp, and used **Bullet Fun** to take it out; he then received 40 starpoints and became level **12**.

**HP:** 40+5 **FP:** 36+4 **Power:** 44+7 **Block:** 35+6 **Technique:** 41+3 **Magic:** 25+1 **Immunity:** 33+4 **Luck:** 32+4

Surkton reached a nearest Rex and scorched it with his **Bullet Flare** attack, Rex proved to be resistant to fire attack but he still got burned from the move. Markay used **Charging Pike** against another Rex and damaged it by a bit. Dedré went and used **Frenzy Song** on the flattened Rex and put it to sleep, it was then finished off by Aira and her **Aerial Dive** attack, who then received 40 starpoints. Luvic went and took out a stone chomp with his powerful **Brass Shell Knock** attack to take it out, for defeating it he was rewarded with 40 starpoints. Bache went and tried **Sling Fling** attack on the burned Rex, he wasn't able to take it out but he did make it look shorter by attacking it. Rex attacked their target by creating small quakes against the party. The tomb whomps made their move and just stood still where they were close to the friendly units. Bitwick managed to defeat the last stone chomp and received 40 starpoints and became level **12**.

**HP:** 40+3 **FP:** 46+4 **Power:** 48+7 **Block:** 37+6 **Technique:** 36+5 **Magic:** 22+1 **Immunity:** 26+4 **Luck:** 20+5

Chuck threw his javelin at a Rex and took some of its HP. Aira used **Lock-On Glide** towards the dark cleft and took it out miraculously; she then received 35 starpoints for it. Surkton fired hid **Bomb Blaze** move and attacked several enemies nearby, he managed to take out the last two dark clefts along the way which he then received 60 starpoints, and this allowed him to level up to level **11**.

**HP:** 30+5 **FP:** 31+5 **Power:** 28+3 **Block:** 32+6 **Technique:** 36+5 **Magic:** 45+8 **Immunity:** 30+6 **Luck:** 27+5

Bache continued his assault against the Rex he was attacking and used his FP move called **Surprise Attack** on it. This move causes random effect towards his enemies after he throws a present box at them. The present box he threw turned out to be the Bowser Bomb **(**from Mario Party 2 and 4**)** and it detonated which then took out the Rex in one hit, and then Bache received 40 starpoints. The last Rex faced the receiving end from Markay's **Valkyrie Pierce** move who then received 40 starpoints. Geno finally reached one of the tomb whomp and attacked it with **Gatling Shower** attack, but the whomp proved to be quite bulky and managed to take the hit. It was then finished off by Wyven's **Bazooka Bill** attack; Wyven then received 40 starpoints which allowed him to become level **10**.

**HP:** 30+5 **FP:** 26+2 **Power:** 44+9 **Block:** 35+7 **Technique:** 32+6 **Magic:** 5+0 **Immunity:** 26+5 **Luck:** 23+5

Illuminair **Microshock**ed the tomb whomp and dealt significant damage towards it, but despite her capability to pierce its defense, the enemy managed to survive the attack, But having low HP it couldn't survive the attack sent by Luvic, who took out the whomp with his **Shell and Chain** attack, he then received 40 starpoints. Only one tomb whomp remained which was taken out by Dawson's **Massacre of the Grim** technique that was powered by his **Howling Confidence** which he activated in the last turn. Dawson received 40 starpoints and became level **12**.

**HP:** 43+4 **FP:** 32+4 **Power:** 58+9 **Block:** 40+5 **Technique:** 37+6 **Magic:** 15+0 **Immunity:** 39+1 **Luck:** 30+5

The area was now cleared off, but it was only the matter of time before they encounter more of them.

**Starlow:** You guys managed to drive them away! That's a relief.

**Geno:** Yes, however we are too far from celebrating. The next wave of monsters are on their way and the others haven't accomplished their goal yet. We must protect the dream portal until they stop Antasma.

**Peach:** They'll succeed; I know Mario will stop Antasma. We just have to believe that.

**Starlow:** I am worried, but I believe Mario could stop him. He stopped him before you know.

**Geno:** But the difference is that he will have to face him under the ztar's influence. Just as you say, we can only believe in him.

**Peach:** C'mon Mario, get out of there safely.

* * *

Although it's been a while, the dream world was all too familiar to Mario. Of course back then, it wasn't under the spell of Antasma's darkness. The place still looked like Mt. Pamajama, but there were objects that defied the laws of space, such as upside-down Mountains and rocks floating in midair. Everyone who came with Mario looked around the dream zone with exasperated expression; since no one has ever been to place like this before. Like before, Dreambert came in his form at the dream world in order to guide the heroes.

**Prince Dreambert:** Well, here we are. It's been a long time since you came here like this. I never thought we'd come here with another sleeper though, speaking of who…his dreamy version should be close.

**Cyphran:** There he is!

Everyone looked at where Cyphran was pointing at and saw that Dreamy Jorgio was sitting close to the dream world tree; sleeping.

**Basker:** Incredible, he even sleeps while he's sleeping. I'm not sure whether that should be considered achievement or not.

**Prince Dreambert:** We would need his help if we are going to navigate around this area.

**Basker:** Good luck trying to wake him. He gets shocked easily out there, but in here? It's like trying to wake a Yoshi in its egg up.

**Prince Dreambert:** Do not worry; I believe I can wake him if I "force him" a bit.

**Cyphran:** Force him?

No one knew what he meant, except for Mario, who covered his ears right away.

**Cyphran:** Huh? Why are you…?

**Prince Dreambert: **WWWWAAAAAAAAKKKKKEEEEEEE UUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

Prince Dreambert's sudden outburst surprised most of the party members as he grew in enormous size while he yelled in maxed out volume. The shout was so loud that the dreamy Jorgio woke up from his nap.

**Jorgio:** AUGH! I'm awake! I'm awake! Huh? Where am I? Strange, I thought I was waking up but from the looks of it, I am still dreaming! I'm confused, am I still sleeping or awake?

**Prince Dreambert:** No, you are sleeping. I just woke you from sleeping in your own dream. Look, we will need your cooperation if we are gonna stop Antasma in this dream world we are in right now. So get a grip and get ready to pummel some baddies.

**Jorgio:** Okay…

The party moved towards the dreamy Pamajama mountain where there was black smokes surrounding the tip.

**Prince Dreambert:** There's no doubt that Antasma is in those smokes, get ready to face the nightmare guys.

After some climb, they managed to reach the tip of the mountain, inside the smoke they were in the void of darkness, the nest of shadow. On the top, they saw a cloaked assailant who was emitting dark clouds from his palm. This assailant was none other than Antasma.

**Prince Dreambert:** Antasma! Your reign of terror on this island has gone far enough! I suggest you stop before we force you to!

The cloaked figure turned around to see his enemies before him. Rather than surprised though, he was more amused. He stopped what he was doing and faced them.

**Antasma:** Prince Dreambert, I see that you survived from our last battle. Do I have to remind you how it ended or do you wish to experience it again until you see that it is pointless to try to stop me? MWEEE HEEE HEE HEE!

**Prince Dreambert:** You aren't going to take me out this time, in fact it's time for you to face Mario and once again, defeat!

**Antasma:** Yessss….I see you brought…company…So it was you who took out my partner on Bowser's kingdom. I never imagined that it would be you who will be causing trouble for me once again. But it matters not! My plan is already set in motion! Soon, this whole world will be covered with fear and the world will be poisoned by the ztar faster. I admit that without King Boo, our step of conquering this world has been hindered, but I won't need conquering it with raw power, all I need is my nightmare clouds. Aren't they lovely? You know, I'm glad that you are all here, because now I get to test them on you! No one can escape their fear; you will all suffer and perish!

**Prince Dreambert:** We stopped you once Antasma! What makes you so sure that we won't do it again?

**Antasma:** Because this time, the ztar granted me unlimited power! How about I show you?! MWEEEHEEEHEEEHEEEHEEE!

Antasma summoned smokes in the air and from the smokes, monsters spawned. The monsters consist of Shadow Eggs, Night Piranha Plants, Umbers, and Merry Weathers. The first battle focused on defending, but this time they must focus on offense.

**Antasma:** MweeHeeHeeHee! Now how should I make this more interesting? I know! I will surround this place with toxic gas!

* * *

He summoned another smoke, from his mouth this time, and emitted poisonous air from it. The whole battlefield was now covered in poison air, which made the battle a lot harder. Mario led his teams and moved towards Antasma's location. Triche started by triggering her **Might Hour** spell, boosting the team's offense stats, she received 20 starpoints for the support. Sinmark approached the enemy shadow egg; the foe was a shadowy creature living inside a cracked egg. Sinmark used **Velvet Grenade** on it, but due to its high defense, even explosive attacks proved to be ineffective. Hexica approached a fiery Umber, and attacked it with **Artic Caliber**; since her attack was ice based it caused massive damage on fire-like enemies. Hexica received 30 starpoints for defeating it. Koopiri used **Shell Kick** on an Umber, to damage it by a bit, and then it was taken out by Karleen's **Needle Jab**, Karleen received 30 starpoints afterwards. Harlink approached a Merry Weather, which was a feminine ghost who seems like crying, and attacked it with **Destiny Cleaver**. The move was supposed to have defeated it in one hit but the enemy somehow managed to endure the attack, meaning it survived with 1HP left. Nautica tried to defeat it with **Venom Kiss**, but the Merry Weather endured the attack again. It was however, poisoned from Nautica's attack, it succumbed to it and got defeated at last, granting Nautica 30 starpoints for taking it out. Megwen used **Gale Masquerade** on a shadow egg, and dealt some damage to it; its immunity stat wasn't high as its block stat but it was still bulky from magic attacks. Tober approached a shadow egg and used **Pickpocket** to steal a mystic egg from it; Tober received 30 starpoints for the successful theft. Cyphran attacked a Merry Weather with **Slaying Edge**, but she could not take it out. Basker tried to attack the same Merry Weather with **Rapid Hammers**, even though the move hits consecutively, the foe was able to endure up to 1 HP once more. Viola used **Tender voice** on Nautica and received 20 starpoints. Nautica used her extra turn to poison the second Merry Weather with **Venom Kiss **move, it was then taken out by the poison and Nautica received 30 starpoints. Jorgio went towards an enemy Umber and used Mace Slam to deal some damage to it. Ellie tried to reach one of the Night Piranha Plant, but could not reach it, but she did try to avoid its attack range so that it won't catch her. It was now the enemies' turn to attack. The shadow eggs were resting in their position, and began to shed their egg shell. Umbers attacked like regular embers, except that their fire powers were lot stronger and instead of burning their victims, they gave them "fear" ailment. Merry weathers blasted energy waves from their screeching scream which could sometimes paralyze their targets. Night piranha plants could not move from their space at all, and with no targets in their sights all they could do is doing nothing. Mario managed to reach an enemy at last and began to shoot his fireball at a night piranha plant; the move was effective and it left a burn on the foe. Ellie reached one of the shedding shadow eggs and took it out with her **Magna breath**; Ellie received 40 starpoints and became level **10**.

**HP:** 48+5 **FP:** 38+4 **Power:** 67+6 **Block:** 45+5 **Technique:** 37+6 **Magic:** 56+7 **Immunity:** 46+5 **Luck:** 34+4

Koopiri attacked the Umbra Jorgio damaged with **Shell Kick **and managed to take it out, giving her 40 starpoints and became level **11**.

**HP:** 38+4 **FP:** 34+3 **Power:** 41+5 **Block:** 59+8 **Technique:** 40+4 **Magic:** 29+4 **Immunity:** 39+6 **Luck:** 31+4

Sinmark used **Chained Shuriken** to damage a night piranha plant and then it was finished off by Harlink's **Death Dice** move, who then received 40 starpoints. Hexica took out another Umber with her ice magic, while Megwen attacked the Merry Weather with **Gale Masquerade** spell, Hexica received 30 starpoints. Triche went against a shadow egg and used **Solar Shot** on it, thanks to the critical hit the baddie was taken out and she received 40 starpoints and became level **11**.

**HP:** 29+4 **FP:** 54+4 **Power:** 3+0 **Block:** 22+3 **Technique:** 33+5 **Magic:** 53+7 **Immunity:** 46+4 **Luck:** 30+2

Basker smashed the night piranha plant's skull with his **Hammer Break** and took it out instantly, granting him 40 starpoints. Jazzlyn healed her allies and removed some of their poison with **Healing Rain**, even though it is pointless thanks to the poisonous gas, regardless; Jazzlyn received 20 starpoints for her support. Cyphran also healed her friends with **Healing Edge** and got 20 starpoints. Viola helped Mario by allowing him to move again, and she received 20 starpoints. Mario took out the last night piranha plant with his critical fireball and received 40 starpoints and leveled up to level **13**.

**HP:** 62+5 **FP:** 48+4 **Power:** 54+7 **Block:** 38+4 **Technique:** 34+5 **Magic:** 42+4 **Immunity:** 38+3 **Luck:** 35+4

Ellie approached the last umber and used **Talon Swing** to defeat it. **Magna Breath** would have made it worst so it was advisable to use direct attack on it, and Ellie received 30 starpoints. Only two Merry Weathers and three shadow eggs remained. The shadow eggs gotten out of their egg shells and they became Necrodrakes. Mario used his fireball to damage one of the Merry Weathers, like before they endured from the attack but thanks to the lucky burn ailment, they were taken out, this gave Mario 30 starpoints. Nautica took out the last merry weather with her **Venom Kiss** move and received 30 starpoints. Harlink used **Destiny Cleaver** to damage the Necrodrake close to her. Hexica helped by freezing it with **Hex Ice Beam** move. Jorgio finished it off with **Mace Slam** move, shattering the frozen Necrodrake and received 50 starpoints, and became level **8**.

**HP:** 29+5 **FP:** 11+4 **Power:** 32+8 **Block:** 25+6 **Technique:** 13+3 **Magic:** 0+0 **Immunity:** 13+3 **Luck:** 9+5

Tober went towards one of the Necrodrake and stole beef steak from it with **Pickpocket**, he also got 30 starpoints. Megwen and Sinmark worked together to damage the robbed Necrodrake, it was then finished off by Karleen, who took it out with her **Paracritical** attack and received 50 starpoints, enough for her to become level **11**.

**HP:** 35+6 **FP:** 34+7 **Power:** 38+7 **Block:** 29+6 **Technique:** 29+4 **Magic:** 11+1 **Immunity:** 30+5 **Luck:** 34+3

Ellie faced the last Necrodrake and attacked it with **Magna Breath**, but it wasn't enough to take it out, surprisingly. It was then taken out by Koopiri, due to its low HP; even she was able to take it out with her weakest move, the **Shell Kick**. Koopiri received 50 starpoints and leveled up to level **11**.

**HP:** 38+5 **FP:** 34+4 **Power:** 41+6 **Block:** 59+8 **Technique:** 40+3 **Magic:** 29+4 **Immunity:** 39+5 **Luck:** 31+4

The enemies were all cleared out, but what about Antasma?

* * *

**Prince Dreambert:** It's over Antasma! You're next in our list!

**Antasma:** MweeHeeHeeHeeHee! Foolish prince, while you and your friends were dealing with my minions, my plague has already finished spreading! Soon, the entire world will know fear and spread the darkness. You might have noticed, but the people in your kingdom were starting to turn on each other, thinking that they are enemies. So you see, I'm not the one who's destroying your kingdom, rather it is your people who has done it. I'm just a simple boogeyman, watching from the sideline.

**Prince Dreambert:** Fiend! This madness was all started ever since you set your presence on this island! The devastation is caused by your hand!

**Antasma:** The madness was started by me? Oh princy, I'm afraid you don't comprehend the proclivity of the situation, of what you are dealing with that's threatening your world. All this was the work of the ztar, which have resurrected me, faith granted me a second chance and I intend to use it to help it spread its darkness to another level. Now if you excuse me, I have another business to attend to elsewhere in this world. Do try and stop me, MweeHeeHeeHeeHeeheeHee!

Antasma turned into his bat form and flew upward towards the sky of the dream world.

**Basker:** Where do you think he's going?

**Prince Dreambert:** To Paradise Aeon, the network system of our dream channel. There's only one reason he would be going there.

Mario asked in question on what he means.

**Prince Dreambert:** He intends to recreate the dark stone. Remember my tribe's tale Mario? Antasma stole two sacred relics of our island, the dream stone and the dark stone; Antasma stole the dream stone and shattered the dark stone, which granted him the powers of the nightmare. I fear that he intends to rebuild that dark stone so that he can use it to distort the balance in our world. Who knows what this ztar could do if that happens? We have to go after him.

**Basker:** He told us to try and stop him. He is taunting us, which means if we follow him; he might be leading us to one of his traps.

**Prince Dreambert:** I agree that it's a trap, but we've got no choice; we _have_ to go after him to stop the madness in my kingdom. I am a bit concerned however, since I have never been to Paradise Aeon, so we have to proceed with caution.

Mario then asked the prince about the location of the cosmic orb in his kingdom. He explains about the ztar and why they need the cosmic orbs together.

**Prince Dreambert:** So you learned about the cosmic orb in our kingdom. I'll tell you where it is, but we must first deal with Antasma. He must not learn about them, no matter what. Now, we need to figure out how to get up there.

**Cyphran:** News flash pillow man, some of us can't fly.

**Prince Dreambert:** In dream world, anything is possible to the one who dreams this place. The sleeper must imagine it possible, that's all.

**Basker:** In that case, Jorgio; imagine that you are some kind of a flying vehicle that could help us get up there.

**Jorgio:** I don't know…I've imagined a lot of things when I was in snoozeville, but that was when you guys weren't there. I don't think I can…

**Prince Dreambert:** HHHUUURRRRRRYYY UUUUUUPPPPPP!

**Jorgio:** AUGH!

Jorgio was surprised by Dreambert's sudden outburst and transformed into a giant UFO.

**Basker:** Wow, I was expecting something simple like a magic carpet or something.

**Cyphran:** *giggle* silly Basker, we all won't be able to get on a flying carpet.

**Basker:** It could be a really big one like the one in our lounge.

**Prince Dreambert:** Enough! Let us get on so that we can get there soon. We have to hurry.

The party rode on top of the Dreamy Jorgio-saucer and they went up to the place called Paradise Aeon. Will they be able to stop Antasma when they get there? And where could the Epsilon orb be? Tune in till the next chapter.

* * *

**The chapter couldn't make it fast, worst is that it may be my last. This is the first chapter that had two battles. This isn't the first time the battle's organized that way in the Fire Emblem series, those who played "Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance" should remember that there was one chapter that had 4 separate battles, divided battle as I call it. Now that the group had split, it might continue like this in later chapters, oh and the Entrepeneur Karleen mentioned in her and Surkton's support is actually Flavio; those who played "Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year-Door" should know who that is. Sorry that I haven't uploaded this sooner, I meant to upload this on Tuesday but I was in the middle of vacation this week and they did not have access to Wi-Fi internet there, so posting this chapter was impossible. I hope you enjoyed this chapter after the long gap (believe me that it's going to get a lot longer soon). I'll see you guys next time.**


	35. Chapter X Words from the Party Members

In The Empty Room, ten party members were staring at the camera.

**Markay:** Good day do you everyone. For those of you who have read "Paper Mario: Curse of the Dark Star" written by Overfault, you guys should know me. I am Markay, Princess Peach's bodyguard.

**Triche:** And I am Triche, from the same story.

**Cyphran:** Hi. Cyphran here.

**Chuck:** What's up. Chuck here.

**Basker:** Basker, the leader of Black Shell Ops.

**Wyven:** And his childhood friend, Wyven.

**Harlink: **Harlink, at your service.

**Megwen:** And her sister Megwen.

**Surkton:** Hello mates. Surkton's ma name. Supposed to be my partner here instead, but he's snoozing off as usual.

**Hexica:** And lastly, I'm here too.

**Markay:** Sorry to dissapoint you all by posting this ridiculous "waste of space" chapter. We just wanted to announce a bad news.

**Basker: **As you guys might have noticed, this fanfiction hasn't been getting any updates lately.

**Markay:** Yeah, reason for that is because Overfault is in a tight position right now, he's currently in boot camp which lasts until June of 2016.

**Wyven:** During his time in boot camp, he is working his butt off every days besides week days; because of that, he is pretty stressful. It's understanding, because we Black Shell Ops had it tough too when _we_ were in boot camp.

**Harlink:** Yes, it's unfortunate. So while he is preoccupied during his trainings and stuff, he won't have time to update this story. Sorry folks, but please understand. Overfault worked really hard on this story, progressing it game-wise by calculating our stats every time we level-up when we defeat an enemy. He was getting stressful as he was when working on it, and he is more stressed in the camp right now.

**Surkton:** Yee...sh. Yeah, even if he worked on this during his time there, he's going to lose his mind, and we can't have our author with his brain meltdown going on.

**Megwen:** It's not easy to accept, but you all must wait until he gets back home before he starts writing this story again.

**Cyphran:** And please don't send angry letters at him for it. Know that we want this story to progress just much as you guys do too.

**Chuck:** Yeah, I'll miss getting back on action either. It sucks that he won't be writing for awhile.

**Triche:** Now wait just a minute. We are here to announce a good news here as well. While Overfault will not concentrate on working on this fanfiction, he has however started posting another story on this site.

**Wyven:** Oh yeah. "Pokemon: Shadow Diary". I've read his hand written summary on that one. It was quite good.

**Markay:** Yeah so while he won't be working on this Mario fanficiton, we just wanted to let you know that he is working on another one. That story is lot less stressful while he writes it so he updates it whenever he can.

**Cyphran:** So far, he posted 10 chapters. Have you all read it before?

**Megwen:** If not, then try to at least once, the story isn't really bad. It doesn't takes place in games and anime however, looks like overfault wishes to create a story based on his own angle.

**Hexica:** I've read that story too, and his hand-written summary. All the way to the end. Romantic and dramatic. I loved how it ended when Amy and Eric-

**Surkton:** Whoa, hold it there missy. Let's not spoil the ending for them. We are going to let the readers find out on their own. Comprende?

**Triche:** Anyway, while we wait for him to come back to writing our story, I suggest you occupy yourselves in reading overfault's other one.

**Markay:** And again, we are very sorry for posting this chapter unnoticed. I swear to the mother of galaxy that we will be removing this chapter as soon as our real chapter 24 is posted. It might take so long to get to that time but it will be coming. Overfault might be willing to finish his second story by then, so please keep in touch with him and give him your support if possible. I too wish for this story to continue and he will try to get back to writing it when he can. We thank you for liking this fanfiction even during his unfortunate time-ups, and we promise to return when he does. You all ought to thank the man too, unlike most of the authors in this site, he always tries to get his story done in time; got to hand it to the author who is also an artist and a gamer. Until he gets back, please have a nice day.

**Cyphran:** So long everyone. We hope to see you really soon.


End file.
